Hades Glory
by For Hades Glory
Summary: Dans cette fiction Hadès, le dieu des Enfers a survécu à la destruction de son corps et revient sur une Terre qu'il méconnaît profondément. A la recherche de lui-même et du sens de l'existence il est cependant contraint de s'impliquer dans les intrigues et complots que sa mort a provoquées autour d'Athéna tandis que d'anciens dieux du panthéon précédent attendent leur heure.
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1: Vers un monde de ténèbres

Elysion

« Ce n'est pas possible, je suis un Dieu et je meurs dans le monde des morts… Mais si je meurs Elysion comme L'enfer tout va s'écrouler avec moi, tu vois Athéna les humains ne peuvent jamais remporter une victoire totale. La déesse que tu es s'en rendra compte un jour, l'amour n'est au fond q'une chimère créée pour rassurer et à laquelle croient finalement bien peu de gens. Bien peu de gens »

Le corps immortel du Dieu des enfers s'évapora et ses cendres furent dispersées dans l'atmosphère d'Elysion.

Pourtant si les bronze saints et leur déesse n'avaient pas été si absorbés par la contemplation du corps sans vie de leur frère Seiya, ils auraient sans doute senti que le cosmos du Dieu ne s'était pas éteint… et ce qu'ils auraient pu voir n'aurait pas été un simple cosmos mais l'essence même de la cosmo-énergie : Le Big Will, le vent créateur qui anime toute chose.

Mont Olympe

De ce lieu que l'on croyait depuis longtemps abandonné des Dieux anciens surgit à cet instant une colonne de lumière d'un éclat et d'une puissance telle que lorsqu'elle s'éleva dans le ciel, les étoiles, le vent, les nuages, le soleil , tout sembla se figer brusquement. Mais la lumière semblait s'élever toujours plus haut jusqu'à ouvrir le ciel qui en cet instant parut environné d'un halo doré. Puis brusquement plus rien, le temps reprit sa course et la nature reprit ses droits.

Au moment où ce phénomène se produisit, une dizaine de touristes avides de plaisirs naturels étaient en train d'escalader le mont Olympe comme jadis Bellérophon monté sur Pégase.

Au moment où la lumière s'éleva dans le ciel, ils furent sans doute les seuls êtres humains à ne pas détourner les yeux, tout au contraire ils avancèrent inconsciemment vers le halo lumineux, comme mus par une volonté extérieure à laquelle ils ne pouvaient se soustraire, jusqu'à être littéralement happés par celui-ci.

Alors une chose incroyable se produisit : la masse incandescente se subdivisa en onze traits lumineux qui retombèrent chacune sur une des onze créatures mortelles qui avaient eu l'infortune de se trouver là. Sans le savoir, et comment l'auraient-ils pu, ces êtres insignifiants allaient être les acteurs de l'une des plus formidables pièces de l'histoire de l'humanité : la résurrection des Dieux de L'Olympe.

 _Sanctuaire Sacré_

L'heure était plus que jamais aux interrogations. Les chevaliers d'Athéna qui avaient survécu à la bataille du Sanctuaire se remettaient péniblement des contusions multiples que Thanatos leur avait infligées. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas leurs corps qui les faisaient le plus souffrir : en quelques heures ils avaient ressenti plus qu'assisté à des évènements d'une portée et d'une diversité incroyable. Il y avait eu tout d'abord l'agression de Thanatos contre Seika puis la mort de ce dernier suivie de près par celle d'Hypnos puis, événement combien traumatisant, celle de leur frère Seiya. Mais étrangement et cela bien que l'Ultime Eclipse ait cessé, ils n'avaient pas ressenti l'extinction du cosmos divin. Au contraire ils venaient d'assister à l'épanouissement d'un cosmos d'une puissance incroyable sur le Mont Olympe, aussi l'espoir de voir leurs amis revenir vers leur monde de Lumière avait-il fait place à la plus sombre appréhension. Marine, chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle, fut la première à oser proférer une parole :

« Tout est-il vraiment fini ?

Que veux-tu dire ? Répliqua Shina

Oui c'est vrai nous avons finalement vaincu Hadès, ajouta Jabu.

Et ces cosmos que nous avons vu se diriger vers le Mont Olympe sont sans doute ceux de nos frères et d'Athéna qui reviennent du monde des morts, renchérit Nachi. »

Marine esquissa alors une moue de désapprobation que les saints purent nettement distinguer car les coups de Thanatos avaient coupé son masque en deux.

« Vous oubliez que onze cosmos au total se sont dirigés vers le Mont Olympe alors que nos amis n'étaient que six en comptant Seiya. De plus leurs cosmos étaient presque éteints alors que ceux que nous avons ressentis étaient éclatants de vie. »

A ces mots tous pâlirent et en premier lieu Seika qui voyait d'un coup son espoir de revoir son frère considérablement amoindri.

Cette dernière se permit alors une timide remarque, l'une des premières phrases qu'elle prononça en présence des chevaliers depuis que Kiki l'avait retrouvée au village de Rodorio.

« Mais ce que nous avons senti était peut-être le cosmos du grand Zeus qui menait nos amis sur Terre avec quelques-uns uns de ses émissaires. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer mais s'y décida finalement en voyant les sourires encourageants et un peu niais de Jabu et de ses compagnons.

« Après tout il ne peut qu'approuver l'œuvre d'Athéna. »

Elle fut cependant interrompue par le Chevalier de l'Aigle.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi, énonça Marine qui sentit sa gorge se serrer d'appréhension en entendant la phrase qu'elle venait elle-même de prononcer. »

Pourtant, en cet instant Seika n'était pas si loin de la vérité.


	2. Chapter 2

_2_ _ème_ _Chapitre : Le dernier adieu_

Mont Olympe

Une voix qui semblait sortie du fond des âges s'éleva et à sa seule perception onze êtres animés du Big Will se prosternèrent profondément.

Alors, le roi des dieux répéta sa dernière phrase comme pour souligner son indignation.

« Non c'est inacceptable ! Depuis les temps mythologiques, aucun être animé du Big Will n'est venu à mourir. »

Il s'arrêta comme pour méditer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Pourtant autour de lui les chuchotements se transformèrent bientôt en mots audibles et les mots en paroles, ce fut alors un véritable tumulte qui vint troubler la quiétude du Mont Olympe.

« Pourquoi avons-nous ressuscité ? Je comptais dormir pendant encore mille ans, dit Dionysos.

Oui, pour cuver ton vin, ivrogne que tu es, lui répondit Arès de sa voix métallique.

Taisez-vous sots que vous êtes, pour ma part je suis assez contente d'avoir ressuscité, je vais pouvoir retrouver la ferveur de mes admirateurs, souffla Aphrodite.

Oui, encore une chance que nous ayons pu changer la forme de ces corps qui nous servent maintenant d'hôtes, je me serais mal vu porter les messages des dieux dans la peau de ce gros lourdaud, renchérit Hermès.

Taisez-vous, ne voyez-vous pas que l'heure est grave, tous les oracles annoncent de grands bouleversements, les interrompit Apollon.

Si c'est tout ce que tu peux nous dire après la mort d'un dieu je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai boité du volcan de Théra jusqu'ici, dit Héphaïstos d'un air mauvais.

Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un retardataire, se moqua Héra.

Je vous signale que c'est par votre faute que je suis aujourd'hui affublé de cette infirmité, répliqua le premier vertement.

Personne ne peut lui reprocher d'avoir voulu se débarrasser d'un nourrisson aussi laid que toi, répliqua Artémis.

Le seul problème c'est qu'il ait survécu à sa chute, ricana Hermès.

Pourtant çà a fait des dégâts, renchérit Arès, en s'écrasant il a séparé la Sicile du continent. »

Et voilà tant d'épreuves et de souffrances pour en arriver là, les dieux n'étaient pas réveillés depuis une heure et déjà discorde s'insinuait entre eux alors que la déesse Eris n'avait même pas encore ressuscité.

Elysion

A l'aube de la destruction…

Hadès n'avait pas menti en mourrant, tout son empire était en train de s'écrouler avec son maître dans un spectacle de fin du monde à la fois effrayant et irréel. Les temples majestueux d'Hypnos, de Thanatos et d'Hadès s'enfonçaient lentement dans le sol emportant avec eux des trésors d'architecture grecque qui avaient dû être réalisés par le sculpteur Phidias dans les temps antiques.

Tout autour régnait une panique indescriptible : tout un peuple qui s'ébattait joyeusement voilà quelques heures voyait maintenant tout son monde s'écrouler. Les elfes aux formes gracieuses poussaient des cris d'effroi, cherchant désespérément à ouvrir le vortex par lequel les chevaliers avaient pénétré à Elysion mais peine perdue, un tel exploit seuls les dieux en étaient capables. Leur destin était donc de périr dans l'écroulement de leur monde qu'une poignée de chevaliers téméraires avait eu l'inconscience de déclencher. Mais les elfes n'étaient pas les seuls à être en proie à la panique : les rares héros comme Achille ou Ulysse qui avaient reçu pour récompense de leurs exploits le droit de séjourner à Elysion voyaient la récompense de toute une vie anéantie et il était bien compréhensible de les voir céder au désespoir. Dédale et Icare réunis depuis si longtemps dans l'autre monde s'agitaient en pure perte pour tenter de trouver une sortie, le rusé Ulysse persuadé que sa fin était proche serrait convulsivement sa femme Pénélope et son fils Télémaque dans ses bras, ne pouvant se résoudre à les perdre de nouveau. De toutes ces figures illustres seul le vaillant Pollux, rendu immortel par la grâce de Zeus, aurait pu s'en sortir car ayant été élevé à la divinité, il aurait pu ouvrir le vortex mais il ne le voulait car en agissant ainsi il aurait abandonné son frère Castor qui lui n'était pas immortel. Plus Elysion agonisait plus la panique s'amplifiait, certains se prirent à prier Hadès avec ferveur, refusant d'admettre que dans son état actuel, celui-ci ne pouvait leur être d'aucun secours.

Tout ce qui vivait à Elysion était décidément voué à l'anéantissement, et dire que Seiya avait dit avec une parfaite bonne foi à une des elfes qui habitait ce lieu qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, lui qui était le plus grand responsable de ce cataclysme, quelle ironie !

Au milieu de ce spectacle de désolation Athéna et ses Saints offraient un exemple inattendu de stoïcisme comme si après avoir frôlé la mort tant de fois ils ne pouvaient croire que celle-ci fût la dernière. Pourtant leur tristesse était vive :

« Chevaliers j'aurais voulu vous épargner cette dernière bataille, articula Athéna qui tenait toujours le corps ensanglanté de Seiya dans ses bras.

C'est égal, si je meurs je suis au moins content d'avoir pu purger la Terre du mal qui l'habitait, dit Ikki.

Oui c'est vrai nous pouvons au moins nous féliciter d'avoir sauvé l'humanité, renchérit Hyoga.

Mon seul regret est de ne pas voir pu dire au revoir à ceux que j'aimais, dit sobrement Shiryû.

Oui c'est vrai, fit Shun, une fois de plus au bord des larmes mais nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose.

Ah! oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Phénix.

Aider Athéna à revenir sur Terre, je pense que cela aurait été le vœu de Seiya.

Oui c'est vrai, ainsi vous pourrez continuer à protéger la Terre, princesse, renchérit le chevalier du Dragon.

Non je ne partirai pas d'ici en vous laissant périr et comme je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour tous nous téléporter sur Terre, je resterai ici avec vous, dit Athéna dans un élan de noblesse.

Une voix s'éleva alors dans le néant qui était en train d'aspirer Elysion.

« Inconscients que vous êtes, pensez-vous vraiment que l'humanité soit hors de danger parce que vous avez vaincu Hadès ? »

A ces mots, tous les protecteurs d'Athéna firent volte-face.

« Qui es-tu ? montre-toi ? Hurlèrent les chevaliers.

Qui je suis vous n'aurez pas le temps de l'apprendre et je ne compte pas vous faire cette grâce. Mais si vous voulez savoir quel destin sera celui de l'humanité je ne peux que vous conseiller de songer aux dernières paroles d'Hypnos. Pour ma part je vais m'éclipser mais j'emmène Athéna avec moi sur le Mont Olympe où elle devra répondre de ces crimes. »

Un cosmos d'une puissance incroyable se déchaîna alors contre cette dernière. La déesse affaiblie sentit ses pieds se désolidariser du sol et quelqu'effort qu'elle fît pour y résister, il se révéla vain. Sous les yeux impuissants des saints, la divinité était irrésistiblement attirée vers le vortex qui séparait Elysion des Enfers. Avant de s'engouffrer dans le fleuve Léthé, elle voulut leur adresser une dernière parole mais cela ne lui fut pas permis.

De la part des chevaliers ce ne fut qu'un cri : « On nous l'enlève ! »

La voix s'éleva une dernière fois :

« Adieu chevaliers le dernier acte de l'histoire de l'humanité va probablement se jouer mais c'est une scène à laquelle vous n'êtes pas invités. »

Leur Némésis se tut alors et tandis que le cosmos doré disparaissait, la noirceur du néant submergeant l'Elysion ouvrait un trou béant devant eux.

Réduits à l'état de toute créature mortelle qui voit arriver sa fin sans en connaître la cause, les vaillants survivants de l'ordre de la chevalerie étaient pourtant incapables de penser à leur propre sort en cet instant. La question qui les obnubilait était la seule dont Dieu ne voulut jamais donner la réponse à l'humanité.

Pourquoi devaient-ils mourir ainsi loin de la Terre qui les avait vus naître ?

Pourquoi le meurtre d'un dieu était-il qualifié de crime lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter un malheur encore plus grand ?

Tant de questions qui n'obtiendraient jamais de réponse.

Avant que le néant qui absorbait progressivement Elysion ne les aspire irrémédiablement, chacun d'entre eux sentit sa protection divine le quitter car bien qu'ils n'en eussent pas conscience, la mort les avait déjà fauchés. Leurs pieds ne touchaient déjà plus la terre et se contentaient d'effleurer une dimension sans lumière. Comme autant d'étoiles filantes, leurs cosmos émirent une dernière et prodigieuse étincelle avant de se consumer dans la froideur des limbes.

Ainsi finit la tumultueuse existence des chevaliers les plus dévoués d'Athéna.

Pas d'épitaphe, encore moins de nom sur leurs tombes, juste les applaudissements lointains des spectateurs immortels satisfaits au-delà de toute mesure.

Pourquoi devaient-ils mourir si ce n'était pour le bon plaisir des dieux ?


	3. Chapter 3

_3_ _ème_ _chapitre : le Big Will ne s'éteint pas_

Suis-je vivant ? Suis-je mort ? J'ai vu mon corps être emporté dans l'obscurité de l'espace alors pourquoi suis-je toujours ?

Quelle est cette force qui brûle en moi ?

Est-ce Dieu ? Est-ce le Big Will qui assure l'immortalité à mon âme ?

Ainsi tout s'éclairait enfin : si les hommes étaient encore encombrés par leur enveloppe charnelle après leur mort c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été touchés par ce courant créateur qui m'animait en ce moment. Ce qui faisait la différence entre les hommes et les dieux n'était donc pas cet Ichor qui, n'en déplaise à Thanatos, n'était que du sang mais le Big Will qui en y réfléchissant bien n'était pas si différent du cosmos.

Voilà donc pourquoi je n'avais pas pu vaincre les chevaliers : alors que je comptais sur la résistance de mon corps et de mon surplis pour me protéger, les chevaliers intensifiaient toujours plus leur cosmos au mépris de leurs corps. Si le corps peut être détruit le cosmos, lui est immortel, j'en avais maintenant la preuve flagrante.

Un cri me fit sortir de mes réflexions : une elfe venait de heurter le corps de Thanatos et le suppliait de lui venir en aide. Cette ferveur me toucha, je n'avais pas le droit de laisser mourir tous ces gens qui m'avaient été dévoués depuis les temps mythologiques et avec lesquels j'avais tout partagé : la honte de la défaite face à Athéna, la griserie des victoires éphémères et surtout le désenchantement qui avait été le mien quand je m'étais vu attribué le monde souterrain comme part de l'univers. Je devais bien me l'avouer : autant j'éprouvais un froid mépris pour mes spectres qui n'étaient après tout que des êtres humains avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités, autant j'affectionnais vraiment ces êtres au teint couleur de jais qui m'accueillaient toujours de leurs sourires et de leurs chants.

En d'autres temps ils étaient des nymphes vivant en osmose avec la nature dont ils tiraient leur vie, en ces temps lointains, les dieux habitaient encore sur Terre et ne dédaignaient pas les hommes qui nous accueillaient avec amabilité…

Mais les temps avaient changé : à force de les soustraire aux sanctions qu'ils avaient mérité, Athéna ou Prométhée en avaient fait des êtres arrogants qui s'étaient persuadés que si les dieux ne les punissaient plus c'était parce qu'ils avaient admis leur infériorité. A partir de là ils ne respectèrent plus rien, en venant même à se persuader que les dieux n'étaient plus nécessaires. En fait je crois vraiment avoir eu un trait de génie en transformant l'enfer en une sorte de purgatoire : que serait-il advenu des hommes s'ils s'étaient persuadés que même dans l'au-delà ils n'auraient pas de compte à rendre ?

NON et milles fois non je ne pouvais admettre que les hommes se comportent ainsi, ils ne méritaient pas d'être sauvés. Dans le nouveau monde que je prévoyais de créer la Terre aurait été repeuplée par les héros et les elfes qui auraient appris à leurs enfants à vivre en harmonie avec les dieux et la nature. Pourquoi diable Athéna s'obstinait-elle à ne pas comprendre le bien-fondé de ma cause, pourquoi m'avait-elle envoyé ces massacreurs qu'on appelait les saints de bronze plutôt que de se rallier à moi ? Tant de questions restaient sans réponse en ce moment tragique mais pour l'heure je devais d'abord songer à la survie des miens.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit : j'allais utiliser les armures divines qui se trouvaient maintenant à Elysion pour permettre à mes gens de traverser le vortex. Joignant le geste à la pensée, j'enflammai le faible cosmos qui me restait pour ordonner aux kamuis qui avaient quitté les saints après leur absorption par le néant de venir recouvrir mes serviteurs.

Après réflexion je décidai de les amener sur Terre où ils ne courraient plus de danger, une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté je rappelais les armures pour qu'elles viennent secourir d'autres malheureux. Ainsi, en usant de ce stratagème je parvins à sauver un petit nombre d'elfes et de héros tels que Castor ou Dédale, toutefois comme je n'ai jamais aimé les menteurs je m'abstins de sauver Ulysse.

Cela fait il me resta très peu de temps pour songer à ma propre survie. J'examinai les options qui se présentaient à moi : je pouvais tenter ma chance dans le vortex mais réduit à ma seule cosmo-énergie j'aurais bien du mal à retrouver le chemin de la Terre, je pouvais également tenter d'endiguer l'effondrement d'Elysion mais étant donné ma faiblesse actuelle c'eût été du suicide.

Non, la seule solution qui me restait était de me réincarner ici et maintenant de façon à pouvoir stabiliser mon cosmos. Mais qui parmi tous ces êtres qui fuyaient Elysion serait assez fort pour recevoir le Big Will sans y avoir été destiné dès sa naissance ? Qui ?

Je ne pouvais quand même pas finir comme çà, aspiré par le néant au milieu des ruines de mon empire. J'étais au comble du désespoir quand j'entendis un craquement derrière moi, puis un murmure puis une voix anormalement puissante, celle des généraux qui hurlent leurs ordres à leurs troupes dans le tumulte de la bataille.

Je finis par saisir ce qu'il me dit : « Hadès, s'il te faut un corps pour te réincarner prends le mien ».

« Mais c'est impossible, répondis-je, seul un dieu ou un mortel doté de cosmos peut recevoir le Big Will sans risque.

N'aie crainte, je supporterai et ma vie deviendra le socle d'une nouvelle ère. »

Je distinguai alors une lueur malicieuse dans son œil unique.

« Qui es-tu ? lui demandai-je par télépathie

Tu n'as plus le temps de t'en soucier, le néant approche. »

Je pouvais effectivement entendre le vrombissement sinistre de cette puissance obscure qui avait fait sortir le monde du Chaos et qui allait maintenant l'y replonger.

Cependant, dans un ultime élan d'orgueil ou d'inconscience, je ne sais, je parvins à répondre.

« Dussé-je être emporté par le néant je ne céderai pas ! Hadès ne se donnera pas à un homme dont il ne connaît pas même le nom ! »

Cette fois, ce que je vis briller dans son œil ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'estime.

« Eh! bien soit ! Si tu veux mon nom, je vais te le dire mais sache avant tout que c'est un honneur pour moi que de recevoir ton âme. »

Son nom il me le communiqua par télépathie et pour la première fois de ma vie je sentis que je pouvais faire confiance en quelqu'un.

« J'ai confiance en toi, frère, dis-je avec affection, ensemble nous ouvrirons une nouvelle ère. Prépare-toi à recevoir le Big Will ! »

Ce qui se passa ensuite n'est pas descriptible mais quand je rouvris les yeux je me trouvais dans le corps du seigneur qui accueille les guerriers morts au combat.


	4. Chapter 4

_4_ _ème_ _Chapitre : Witness_

 _Eurydice_

Je me suis souvent demandé si la mort, la vraie cette fois, m'apparaîtrait comme une délivrance…

Je l'ai longtemps cru en tout cas. A vivre ainsi à moitié enfermée dans ce cercueil de glace auquel une ruse de Pharaon m'avait condamnée, visitée tous les jours par un Orphée dévoué mais malheureux et torturé dans son âme de servir un ennemi d'Athéna.

Pourtant maintenant que la mort m'apparaissait en face je dois bien dire qu'elle me paraissait beaucoup moins belle que je ne l'aurais cru : je voyais le néant se rapprocher inexorablement de la deuxième prison des enfers, pourtant je n'avais pas à me plaindre car le tapis de fleurs qu'Orphée avait étalé à mes pieds me rappelait un peu sa présence auprès de moi teintant ma fin d'une note de romantisme.

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas pour les pauvres pêcheurs des autres prisons dont la vie après la mort n'avait été que souffrance, j'entendais leurs cris qui s'élevaient dans les ténèbres des Enfers rompant pour une fois le silence de ces lieux, je devinais plus que je ne voyais la destruction des prisons.

On entendait les gémissements plaintifs des pêcheurs de la deuxième prison qui tentaient de fuir ce lieu depuis qu'ils avaient été libérés des crocs de Cerbère, je voyais les pêcheurs du septième malebolge tenter d'échapper aux serpents qui les harcelaient continuellement, il y avait aussi d'autres pêcheurs comme les semeurs de discorde, les meurtriers, les comploteurs, les flatteurs et tous ceux dont Hadès avait jugé qu'ils étaient dignes de souffrir pour l'éternité.

Pourtant aujourd'hui une donnée avait changé : les bourreaux n'étaient plus de ce monde, en effet tous les spectres ayant été défaits dans cette bataille les tourmenteurs s'en étaient allés avec eux. On voyait ainsi les démons déserter la cinquième malebolge (celle où les corrompus purgeaient leurs peines), les bougies de la troisième malebolge s'éteindre, même la glace de l'enfer du Cocyte commençait à fondre sous l'effet de l'affaiblissement du cosmos d'Hadès…

Cette conjonction de facteurs favorables aurait pu générer un nouvel espoir : comme l'avait dit l'empereur des ténèbres lui-même, pour qu'une résurrection s'accomplisse il suffisait de traverser les portes de l'enfer dans l'autre sens.

Seulement voilà le miracle que j'attendais ne s'est pas accompli, bien au contraire !

Au lieu de s'entraider les morts et les suppliciés d'hier faisaient preuve d'un égoïsme écoeurant : aucun d'entre eux ne songeait à autre chose qu'à sauver sa propre peau et leur fuite éperdue vers les portes de l'enfer se transformait en une curée abominable.

Pas un des pêcheurs qui traversèrent la 5ème prison (celle où les pêcheurs qui n'ont pas écouté les paroles de Dieu souffrent éternellement dans des tombes en feu) ne s'arrêta pour aider un de ses compagnons d'infortune à s'extraire de ces tombes sinistres.

Et si ce n'avait été que çà, j'ai vu de mes yeux les pécheurs qui essayaient de franchir l'Achéron se faire entraîner vers le fond par les morts qui y croupissaient, et cela par pure méchanceté puisque le fleuve ayant perdu ses pouvoirs magiques tout être vivant, enfin vivant…, pouvait s'en extraire ou en faire la traversée sans risque et ceux qui tentaient de s'accrocher à la barque de Charon en étaient empêchés par ceux qui les y avaient précédés de sorte que ce jour qui était celui de la disparition de l'enfer il n'y eut aucune résurrection et cela par la faute des morts eux-mêmes.

Tandis que je commençais à sombrer dans les affres du désespoir je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser « Mon Dieu, est-ce donc pour en arriver là que nous avons tant souffert ? L'humanité n'est-elle donc faite que pour s'entretuer, est-ce pour ce résultat que les saints d'or ont donné leurs vies devant le Mur des Lamentations ? »

Je regardai alors autour de moi et n'y trouvai que des personnes hostiles : des vendeurs de femme échappés de la 1ère malebolge me scrutaient avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses çà vaut l'coup d'l'emmener avec nous ?

J'pense ben qu'oui, si les mœurs ont pas trop changé sur Terre depuis l'temps une fille comme çà on pourrait en tirer un bon prix… »

Ils éclatèrent alors d'un rire gras qui me souleva le cœur, je détournai le regard pour ne pas vomir et remarquai alors la présence du cadavre d'un spectre, celui de Pharaon de la Bête, curieusement le fait d'apercevoir un visage familier m'apporta du réconfort.

Plus loin les deux autres continuaient leur conversation :

« Dis-nous la belle pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée ici ?

Par la faute d'un serpent qui m'a mordu puis par celle de la fourberie d'un spectre.

Tu n'as donc rien fait de mal ?

Non rien, si ce n'est aimer Orphée.

C'est bizarre, tu aurais dû être envoyée dans la Prairie des Asphodèles.

La prairie des Asphodèles ?

Oui, c'est un lieu intermédiaire où vont la plupart des morts qui n'ont pas commis de crimes graves mais qui n'ont rien fait non plus d'extraordinaire.

Mais tu n'as plus besoin de savoir tout çà puisque tu vas revenir sur Terre avec nous, dit-il en me prenant le menton.

Oui comme notre esclave, renchérit l'autre. »

J'allais m'évanouir pourtant au moment où ils entreprirent de briser la glace (de mon cercueil évidemment) un flux d'énergie vint frapper l'un d'eux, il porta la main à son dos puis l'en retira, ensanglantée. Il contempla un moment sa main d'un air incrédule puis il s'écroula mort.

Son comparse se releva vivement, assez vite pour éviter une nouvelle décharge d'énergie .

Je vis alors un cosmos se matérialiser, sa puissance était extraordinaire mais son cosmos ne semblait ni bienveillant ni malveillant, il était neutre.

L'ex vendeur de femmes le scruta de ses yeux écarquillés de terreur, il parvint toutefois à articuler :

« Qui es-tu bon Dieu ? »

Un moment passa avant que l'autre consentît à lui répondre.

« Je suis sans doute beaucoup de choses mais ici et maintenant je suis un dieu, et il ajouta avec une nuance de malice dans la voix, et tu viens de me manquer de respect. »

Il leva sa main droite soudain entourée d'un cosmos intense, l'approcha lentement du front de sa victime et articula très lentement :

« Hadès avait tort de vouloir accorder une seconde chance aux méchants, une pourriture reste une pourriture. »

Il libéra alors son cosmos, terrible, effrayant, quand je pus rouvrir les yeux il ne restait plus rien de celui qui avait prétendu être mon tortionnaire.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et d'un geste sec et précis enfonça la main dans le cercueil de glace qui m'enserrait depuis si longtemps il m'en tira avec une facilité étonnante.

Il ajouta à mon intention

« Maintenant que le cosmos d'Hadès n'agit plus sur l'Enfer il m'est facile de briser l'enchantement qui vous liait à ce cercueil. »

Puis plus gravement :

« Nymphe Eurydice j'ai été chargé par le conseil des dieux de vous emmener sur le Mont Olympe, où vous comparaîtrez comme témoin au procès où Athéna devra répondre de ses actes. »


	5. Chapter 5

_5_ _ème_ _Chapitre : Tu n'es personne_

Hadès

Je m'apprêtais à quitter le lieu de désolation qu'était devenu Elysion.

Avant de franchir le vortex je me retournai une dernière fois vers mon royaume.

Je me surpris à verser une larme, mais venait-elle de moi ou de mon frère qui avait accepté de me servir d'hôte ? J'aurais été bien incapable de le dire, le big will avait occulté une grande partie de la conscience de cet être généreux mais je sentais qu'il restait quelque chose de lui que j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire remonter à la surface, un peu comme le sang d'Athéna avait réveillé l'âme de Shun que je pensais avoir écrasé.

Toujours est-il que je scrutais les prairies herbeuses d'Elysion qui se teintaient de noir à mesure que le néant approchait.

Pourtant j'avais de quoi être content de moi : la plupart des elfes et des héros avaient été sauvés, j'avais réussi à trouver un hôte pour mon âme en un temps record et pourtant je sentais un goût amer me remonter jusqu'aux lèvres et c'est la voix tremblante que j'articulai en mouillant de mes larmes la terre sacrée de mon domaine « Athéna. Si tu savais. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir. COMBIEN JE TE HAIS ! »

Ma douleur passée j'envisageai un moment de dédier un épitaphe à mon paradis perdu mais j'eus beau réfléchir rien ne me vint à l'esprit, enfin autant en emporte le vent.

Tiens c'est pas mal du tout çà et ça ferait un bon titre mais malheureusement je crois que c'est déjà pris.

D'aucuns pourraient penser que ma haine était motivée par la honte de la défaite mais ce n'est là qu'une partie de la vérité. Quoiqu'en pense Athéna mon amour pour la Terre égale le sien à cette différence près que j'aurais voulu une Terre sans hommes ou du moins sans les hommes qu'on y voyait actuellement. A l'instar de Poséidon j'avais toujours voulu qu'Utopia se réalise sur Terre. Mais pour côtoyer les hommes chaque jour j'avais pu me faire une idée exacte de leur nature : ils étaient tristes non pas qu'ils aient été affligés à la naissance d'une nature mélancolique, bien au contraire ils débordaient d'une énergie que la seule Terre ne pouvait satisfaire, ils allaient toujours plus loin pour chercher à s'étourdir et oublier que Thanatos se trouvait toujours au bout du chemin et alors ils sentaient la tristesse car ils sentaient qu'ils étaient passé à côté de quelque chose. Les humains sont ainsi faits : ils ne savent pas se contenter de ce que Dieu leur a donnés, par suite leurs actes ne sont qu'outrance. A bien y réfléchir c'est pour cela que j'avais crée Elysion : pour repeupler la Terre d'êtres élus qui ayant fait l'expérience de l'éternité sauraient se contenter de ce que la Terre pourrait leur offrir… Et maintenant, sous mes yeux mon rêve s'effondrait et cela par la faute d'une déesse qui ne sait que se cacher derrière ses chevaliers qui eux-mêmes justifient leurs crimes accumulés sous la quête d'un idéal chimérique d'amour, QUELLE INJUSTICE !

Ecoeuré par les récents évènements je me tournais vers la route de la Terre quand une voix qui n'était pas celle de ma conscience m'arrêta.

Seigneur Hadès !

Qui es-tu ?

Je suis Ulysse à qui vous avez oublié de prêter une armure divine pour pouvoir rejoindre la Terre.

Ce n'était pas un oubli.

Comment ?! mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'avoir permis de séjourner à Elysion si c'était pour me laisser mourir ici ?

On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, certains dieux touchés par ton héroïsme ont fait pression sur les 3 juges pour que tu sois admis ici.

Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas me laisser mourir ici après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour retrouver ma femme et mon fils, Homère en a même fait une Odyssée.

Si tu parles de Pénélope et de Télémaque rassure-toi ils sont tous deux hors de danger, quant au récit de tes aventures laisse-moi te poser une question « comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais au cyclope Polyphème quand il t'a demandé ton nom ? »

Eh bien je lui ai répondu que je m'appelais « Personne » car il voulait me manger et comment manger personne, répondit Ulysse dont le visage s'éclaira à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Et ainsi quand tu lui as crevé son œil unique, après qu'il eut mangé douze de tes compagnons, il a été réduit à répondre aux autres cyclopes qui lui demandait qui l'attaquait « personne », ces derniers ne pouvant attaquer ce qui n'existe pas n'ont pas pu lui venir en aide, complétai-je.

La belle ruse n'est-ce pas ?

En effet mais laisse moi te poser une question maintenant que tu m'as révélé ton nom : Pourquoi alors que le néant approche perdrais-je du temps pour sauver personne ?

Personne resta un moment bouche bée puis répondit

Mais enfin mon nom est Ulysse et tout le monde l'a toujours su.

Ah Oui et les prétendants de Pénélope, leur as-tu dit que tu étais Ulysse quand ils ont mis entre tes mains l'arc qui t'a permis de les tuer ! Non bien sûr c'est tellement plus facile de commettre des crimes en endossant l'identité d'un simple vagabond. Et ce chien qui t'a attendu pendant 20 ans et reconnu à ton retour à Ithaque, as-tu eu l'humanité de lui confirmer que tu étais bien son maître adoré avant qu'il rende le dernier soupir à tes pieds !

Mais il ne fallait pas compromettre la réalisation de mon plan balbutia-t-il.

Ulysse, pendant ces 20 ans d'exil tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à ton intérêt propre et pour cela tu as été assez vile pour renier ton nom devant le danger. Tout à l'heure tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais permis de vivre à Elysion, à bien y réfléchir je crois que c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore inventé un enfer pour les menteurs. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé un enfer qui t'ira très bien. Regarde derrière toi si tu veux connaître ta destinée.

Ce faisant je lui désignai le néant qui finissait d'engloutir Elysion et j'ajoutai :

Adieu roi d'Ithaque, cet enfer que les chrétiens appellent les limbes est celui où vont les enfants qui n'ont pas reçu de nom mais je crois qu'il conviendra très bien à un homme qui a renié le sien.

Ce faisant j'adressai alors un dernier adieu à mon paradis perdu mais pas à cet homme qui symbolisait pour moi le plus sombre de l'homme et m'engouffrai dans le vortex qui communiquait avec la Terre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Lueur d'espoir devant le Mur des Lamentations**

 **Mur des lamentations**

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur de jais gisait là. Sur son visage planait un sourire paisible, celui d'une personne qui a retrouvé les couleurs de la vie après avoir cru les perdre. Elle était toujours vêtue de la même robe noire qu'elle portait dans la Giudecca, ses paupières étaient closes mais ses doigts étaient toujours crispés sur un objet, un collier, non un rosaire de 108 perles qui avaient été claires, mais maintenant elles étaient sombres comme les armures des spectres qu'elles représentaient.  
Le néant planait autour de ce lieu mais il était empêché de l'engloutir par une autre sorte de néant : la dimension qui séparait les Enfers d'Elysion. Ces deux forces s'affrontaient sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage. C'est ainsi que le corps de Pandore qui se trouvait pourtant dans l'œil du cyclone ne fut absorbé ni par l'une ni par l'autre dimension. C'est alors qu'un dieu qui ne régnait plus sur les enfers survint. Il posa un pied sur ce qu'il restait du mur des Lamentations puis un deuxième. On aurait dit qu'il s'approchait en effleurant le sol de peur de réveiller la belle endormie qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.  
Il resta un moment à la toiser d'un regard empreint de tendresse puis finalement s'accroupit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Pandore.

" Pandore, ma petite sœur, j'aurais tellement aimé te laisser en dehors de cette bataille, mais le pouvais-je ? Après tout c'est toi qui en ouvrant la boîte qui retenait Thanatos et Hypnos leur a permis d'organiser mon retour sur Terre… "  
" Comme dans la mythologie tu as été la première victime des maux que tu as involontairement déchaînés sur l'humanité, tu as été fidèle à ton destin à cela près que tu n'étais pas censée mourir ainsi : tu devais garder l'espoir de l'humanité non pas dans une boîte mais dans ton cœur, tu aurais été la déesse qui aurait ranimé l'espoir dans le monde nouveau que j'entendais bâtir sur les ruines de l'ancien "

Le dieu se pencha alors vers le visage de sa sœur, il rabattit une longue mèche de cheveux noirs dont la pointe atteignait la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille, il se pencha puis déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, comme deux amants qui refusent de se séparer, lui le dieu et elle la mortelle qui n'en étaient pas moins unis par les liens du sang. Le dieu des enfers prononça alors des paroles que seule sa sœur aurait pu entendre :

" J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre la vie petite sœur mais à cette heure ton âme doit voguer dans les parties de l'enfer qui n'ont pas été détruites et même si je suis un dieu je ne peux te ressusciter…  
Repose en paix Pandore, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir envoyé ce jeune fou de Phénix contre moi, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que là où tu es maintenant tu vas retrouver tes parents mais vu qu'ils sont dans la prairie des Asphodèles… "

Le dieu arrêta soudain son monologue comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

" La prairie des Asphodèles mais j'y pense … ce lieu est séparé de l'enfer et d'Elysion par le vortex que j'ai devant moi ! "

Le dieu posa alors un regard plein d'espoir et d'affection sur Pandore.

" Petite sœur prépare-toi, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te ramener à la vie : je vais transporter ton corps dans la prairie des Asphodèles puis j'y reconstruirai les portes de l'Enfer et je pourrai te ramener à la vie "

Les yeux d'Hadès s'embrumaient de larmes non retenues mais cette fois c'était des larmes d'espoir. Cependant, l'émotion passée il les essuya prestement ne voulant pas être pris à défaut même dans ces circonstances.

" C'est étrange, même à moi Hadès il restait des larmes. Pandore, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai réalisé combien je tenais à toi que lorsque j'ai tout perdu, auparavant je n'étais obnubilé que par mon corps mais les bronze saints me l'ont pris, puis Elysion mais le néant me l'a pris. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus que toi et que je sais comment te ramener à la vie je crois que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau "

Au moment de prendre son élan pour s'engouffrer une fois de plus dans le vortex le dieu fut parcouru d'un frémissement.

" Attends "

Hadès s'insurgea avec force, scrutant l'espace alentour à la recherche d'un invisible importun. Mais la voix, plus que dans ses tympans, résonnait dans son cœur.

« Qui est là ? Qui ose ?  
\- Moi  
\- Est-ce toi mon frère qui a accueilli mon âme qui me parle ?  
\- Oui c'est moi.  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas, recevoir le Big Will aurait dû anéantir ta conscience.  
\- Comme je suis d'essence divine, nul, pas même le Big Will, ne peut réduire entièrement mon corps à la merci d'un autre, et puis tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser mon corps sans prendre quelques précautions. »

Un sourire étonnant fleurit sur les lèvres du dieu de la mort.

« Hum je reconnais bien là le dieu qui sacrifia son œil droit pour avoir le droit de s'abreuver à la fontaine de la sagesse. Tu es bien …  
\- NON pas un mot de plus !  
\- Pourquoi çà ?  
\- Tu ne vas quand même pas révéler mon identité aussi vite.  
\- C'est vrai, tu as raison… Mais que veux-tu de moi exactement ?  
\- Ecoute, une nouvelle guerre s'annonce car les dieux ne pourront ni ne voudront laisser la destruction de l'Enfer impunie. Dans ce conflit nous aurons un rôle à jouer et pour le mener à bien il nous faudra des guerriers.  
\- Tous les spectres ont été vaincus.  
\- Ce que tu veux faire pour Pandore fais-le aussi pour eux.  
\- En sont-ils tous dignes ? Tu sais, pour la plupart je les ai recrutés parmi les enfants battus, les maniaques du silence, de la justice, du meurtre en série, des complexés d'Oedipe, des parricides, des paumés quoi. Y en a même à qui j'ai promis la vie éternelle en échange de leurs services, quels naïfs quand même ! »

Un court silence succéda au tumulte dans le cœur du dieu comme si le pour et le contre de ses arguments étaient jaugés par sa conscience.

« Tu es libre de choisir ceux que tu estimes dignes de te servir, déclara-t-il enfin.  
\- Voilà une perspective qui ne me déplaît pas, sera-ce tout ?  
\- Non il y a sept hommes que j'aimerais voir ressusciter, tu n'auras qu'à transporter leurs âmes vers cette fameuse prairie.  
\- De qui s'agit-il ?  
\- De sept guerriers protégés par les étoiles de la Grande Ourse et nés sous le signe du destin.  
\- Je ne sais pas si mon pouvoir influe sur les autres étoiles que celles des 108 spectres mais je peux toujours essayer.  
\- Bien parlé mais il est temps de se rendre à la prairie des Asphodèles.  
\- Tu as raison  
\- Y allons-nous Hadès ?  
\- Allons-y Odin !  
\- Imbécile !  
\- Il me semble que le suspense a assez duré et que ceux qui raconteront notre épopée aimeraient pouvoir révéler ton nom plus tôt que je ne l'ai fait. Ne sois pas si susceptible seigneur du Wallahall.  
\- Si tu le dis bougonna Odin, n'empêche que j'aurais voulu ménager mon effet. »

Sans attendre le feu vert de son hôte Hadès s'envola vers la prairie des Asphodèles.

 **Prairie des Asphodèles**

La prairie des Asphodèles est un lieu intermédiaire où j'avais pris l'habitude d'envoyer la plupart des morts que les juges n'avaient pas eu le temps de juger et qui ne présentaient pas a priori un profil de serial killer ni celui d'un héros, des monsieur tout le monde en somme.  
A dire vrai je ne m'en étais pas occupé depuis longtemps et les morts qui y demeuraient menaient une vie assez rustique, partageant leur temps entre la garde des troupeaux de moutons que j'avais fait venir à grands frais et la culture de jardins peu fertiles, en somme ils végétaient…  
Autrefois il y avait un jardinier nommé Ascapholos qui les surveillait. Cet homme aux longs bras musculeux et au teint cadavérique était chargé de faire fleurir mes jardins, il s'y employait avec zèle jusqu'à faire travailler les morts comme des esclaves pour la joie de voir renaître les fleurs. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup : sa voix éraillée et ses bras décharnés me donnaient la chair de poule.  
Par la suite il joua un tour à mon épouse Perséphone : selon une décision des Moires, Perséphone serait condamnée à ne plus jamais revenir sur Terre si elle avait goûté à la nourriture des morts… Mon désir était bien sûr de conserver Perséphone auprès de moi, de façon à la soustraire à sa mère la possessive Déméter, mais je ne souhaitais pas la retenir contre son gré. Or Ascapholos révéla qu'elle avait mangé 7 pépins de grenade pendant son séjour en Enfer, ce faisant il lui ferma à tout jamais le chemin de la Terre. Il faut avouer que mon jardinier avait dans toute cette affaire été manipulé par les Moires mais il souhaitait également se venger de Déméter qui l'avait jadis transformé en lézard.  
Ne pouvant me venger sur les Moires, je m'en pris à mon jardinier et l'envoyai rejoindre les Titans qui croupissaient dans le Tartare.  
Il est vrai que par la suite je dus déclencher une guerre contre l'Olympe pour obtenir de conserver Perséphone.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis ce malheureux événement les morts de la prairie des Asphodèles végétaient sans aucune forme de surveillance, les 108 spectres étant bien assez occupés avec les guerres saintes que je livrais avec plus ou moins de bonheur à Athéna.  
Quand j'arrivais dans la prairie des Asphodèles je tenais toujours dans mes bras le corps de Pandore. Les morts qui habitaient ces lieux reconnurent mon cosmos et me saluèrent pour ce que j'étais : leur seigneur. Ce fut Egée, ancien roi d'Athènes et éternel politicien qui le premier vint à ma rencontre.

« Votre majesté Hadès, quel bon vent vous amène ?  
\- Celui de la tempête j'en ai peur mon bon Egée : Elysion vient d'être détruit. »

Cette nouvelle le plongea visiblement dans la consternation.

« Mais comment et par qui ? Et si Elysion a été détruit, cela veut dire que l'Enfer l'a aussi été ! Mais alors que va-t-il advenir de nous ?  
\- Ne paniquez pas. Ce lieu est situé dans une autre dimension que les Enfers et Elysion et comme j'ai retrouvé une grande partie de mes forces je pense être en mesure d'arrêter la progression du néant.  
\- Grâce vous soit rendu majesté. Mais quelle est cette jeune femme que vous tenez dans vos bras ?  
\- Cette personne est ma sœur, sa majesté Pandore, et même s'il est vrai que la vie a aujourd'hui quitté son corps vous lui devez le respect ! »

Mon ton impérieux produisit son effet et Egée se prosterna humblement malgré la peur qui faisait trembler ses genoux.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, majesté Pandore, et vous salue bien bas.  
\- Voilà qui est mieux, vous êtes pardonné, mais puisque vous êtes là vous allez pouvoir faire passer une annonce.  
\- Quelle est-elle ?  
\- Puisqu' Elysion n'est plus j'ai décidé de faire de ce lieu ce qu'Elysion fut. »

Egée parut ébahi par cette proposition, il sourit aux multiples perspectives qui s'offraient à lui. Vous pensez bien, un politicien menteur comme un arracheur de dents qui avait réussi à devenir officieusement le gouverneur de cette prairie, il allait devenir le maître officieux d'Elysion. C'est curieux mais je crois que cet homme dévoré d'ambition me faisait un peu penser à Kanon du Dragon des Mers.

« Votre majesté je ne sais comment vous exprimer la joie de vos humbles serviteurs de vivre dans le nouvel Elysion. Quels sont vos ordres ?  
\- Ils tiennent en deux mots : au boulot.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il m'a fallu plusieurs siècles pour bâtir Elysion alors que vous flemmardiez dans ces champs à l'abandon, alors chacun son tour ! Recrutez ceux qui ont été artisans et qu'ils se mettent au travail. »

Egée marmonna quelques insultes sur l'ingratitude du travail manuel surtout quand il est bénévole puis se retourna vers moi.

« Quel est le premier bâtiment que nous devrons construire ?  
\- Des portes… Les portes de l'Enfer. »

Je tournai alors mon visage vers celui de Pandore.

« Petite sœur, même si ces morts doivent travailler jusqu'aux limites de leurs forces et suer sang et eau je te jure que les portes qui te permettront de revenir dans le monde des vivants seront prêtes avant que le soleil n'ait encore dardé ses rayons sur ton visage. »

Je m'interrompis un instant. Parler de résurrection me faisait penser que j'avais oublié de mettre en sûreté les corps d'Hypnos et de Thanatos. Tiens en parlant de Thanatos… quel était cet étrange cosmos que je sentais errer dans les ruines d'Elysion.  
C'était…  
Oui c'était…  
…la Mort !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Seule devant ses juges**

 _Athéna_

Où suis-je ? Mes souvenirs s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. D'abord la victoire sur Hadès puis ce cosmos étrange qui m'a emmenée jusqu'ici …  
Mon dieu, j'y pense mes chevaliers ! Ont-ils eu le temps de quitter Elysion ? Le néant leur en a t-il laissé le temps ? Ce serait vraiment injuste s'il n'avaient pas réussi à regagner la Terre après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'humanité. Cette seule pensée m'est insupportable, je veux savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus.  
Pour la première fois je prête attention au lieu où je me trouve. C'est assez luxueux, je suis étendue dans un lit à baldaquin, des voiles transparents l'entourent, autour de moi tout est blanc. Je me lève, je sens mes jambes vaciller sous mon poids, je me rassois, je porte la main à mon cœur, c'est étrange j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose …  
Ma Kamui !  
Elle ne me recouvre plus, sans elle je suis sans défense mais qui a osé me l'enlever ?  
Au fond quelle importance, sans mes chevaliers mon destin est scellé, autant essayer de se renseigner sur le lieu où je me trouve.  
Je me relève, je m'avance à tâtons de ce que je distingue vaguement comme étant un balcon.  
Je m'approche et risque un regard au dehors…  
Mais ! Non ! C'est impossible, tous ces lieux je les reconnais : le Parthénon, l'Acropole, mon propre temple…  
C'est Athènes !  
Serait-il possible que j'ai retrouvé inconsciemment le chemin de la Terre et qui plus est celui de ma propre cité ?  
Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée après tout.

" Vous avez raison déesse Athéna, nous sommes bien sur l'une des collines qui entourent Athènes.  
\- Qui est là ?  
\- Ce n'est que moi : celui qui vous a mené jusqu'ici sur l'ordre des dieux de l'Olympe.  
\- Qui es-tu ? »

L'homme qui me faisait face avait des cheveux très blonds et des yeux verts sans pupille. Il portait une veste de cuir très longue qui découvrait son torse et un blason en forme de croix. A sa gauche pendait une épée légère en forme de rapière. Son regard me renvoyait à des temps anciens où les dieux ressemblaient à des adolescents malicieux.

« Je suis déçu de voir que vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi, enfin je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on entre dans les livres d'Histoire en petits caractères… Quoiqu'il en soit je suis le dieu de la vengeance et mon nom est Némésis.  
\- C'est donc toi que les dieux ont envoyé me chercher.  
\- Oui, Hermès n'aime pas s'acquitter de la mauvaise besogne.  
\- Maintenant que nous avons fait connaissance peut-être pourrais-tu me dire où nous sommes?  
\- Mais sur la montagne où vous avez vous-même rassemblé le tribunal des dieux jadis. Nous sommes sur l'Erichtonion.  
\- L'Erichtonion ?  
\- Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas ? Jadis, dans les temps antiques Héphaïstos, frustré que son épouse Aphrodite refuse de partager sa couche s'était mis en tête de séduire une déesse chaste.  
\- Et cette déesse c'était ?  
\- Vous-même Athéna… Mais ses efforts sont restés vains et il résolut de ne plus prendre de gants… Et un jour que vous veniez le visiter au volcan de Théra il passa à l'acte et tenta de vous violer.  
\- Quelle horreur !  
\- Comme vous dites. Mais ce pauvre Héphaïstos n'était décidément pas né pour réussir quoique ce soit et, ayant pris son élan sur sa mauvaise jambe il ne parvint qu'à étreindre la Terre et sa semence se déversa ainsi sur Gaia.  
\- Qu'advint-il alors ?  
\- Un garçon naquit de cette union étrange, son nom était Erichtonios, il devint par la suite le premier roi d'Athènes.  
\- Tout cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je me trouve ici.  
\- J'y viens. Un jour le dieu Arès fut témoin d'une tentative de viol sur sa fille Alclippé de la part d'un des nombreux monstres issus de l'union de Poséidon et d'une nymphe. N'écoutant que son instinct paternel il transperça le monstre de sa lance et le tua. Poséidon en appela donc à la justice des dieux. Un tribunal fut alors réuni sur cette colline qui portait le nom d' Erichtonion. Arès fut acquitté et la colline prit le nom d'Aréopage, c'est là que se déroulèrent par la suite tous les procès religieux.  
\- Cela veut dire que si j'ai été emmené ici c'est …  
\- Pour y être jugée, exactement.  
\- Mais pour quels crimes ?

Mon interlocuteur me toisa un moment avec un certain dédain comme un professeur qui semble fatigué de répéter une évidence.

« Si vous avez besoin de le demander c'est que vous êtes encore plus inconsciente que les dieux ne le pensaient mais puisque je fais aujourd'hui office d'hôte d'accueil, sachez que vous êtes accusée de crimes contre la Terre et contre la divinité. »

Je restai un moment ébahie par la dernière déclaration de mon interlocuteur. Je ne sais si c'était la jeune fille de 16 ans, ces japonais et leur manie de vous rajeunir, ça frise le politiquement correct, nommée Saori Kido ou l'immortelle Athéna dont l'imposante statue trônait toujours dans l'imposant temple athénien que je pouvais apercevoir.  
Certes j'avais entendu Poséidon lui-même, alors que son âme était sur le point de réintégrer le vase qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, me prédire que je serais un jour jugé par les dieux de l'Olympe… Mais de là à m'accuser de crimes contre ma propre race…  
Mais l'accusation qui me meurtrit le plus le cœur était la seconde : moi, Athéna protectrice de la Terre et des hommes, comment aurais-je pu commettre un crime contre mon propre domaine ?

« Mais je ne comprends pas, il doit y avoir une erreur.  
\- Vous êtes étonnée, il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant. »

D'un geste il écarta une tenture dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence. Derrière cette tenture se trouvait un observatoire surélevé vers lequel je m'avançai sur un signe de mon guide.  
Arrivée au sommet je pus me rendre compte que le promontoire rocheux sur lequel je me trouvais me permettait d'avoir une vision panoramique non seulement de l'Attique mais du monde entier.  
Némésis s'inclina en signe de déférence mais sa voix était dure comme l'airain et son ton acerbe lorsqu'il me dit

« Contemplez votre œuvre grande déesse. »

Je me penchai pour envisager la Terre et … HORREUR !  
Un déluge s'abattait sur la Terre, c'était comme si les noires cités du ciel avaient été frappées par la foudre. Elles flamboyaient, se désagrégeaient et, dans un fracas flamboyant s'écroulaient. La pluie, la plus violente qu'aucun homme ne l'avait jamais vue, se déversait en cataractes aveuglantes. Elle anéantissait les vergers et les moissons. Elle cinglait les colonnes de marbre et s'enroulait autour de leur piédestal comme une invasion de serpents d'argent dont les anneaux montaient toujours plus haut… jusqu'à envahir les berceaux qui étaient restés suspendus sous les porches et dans les jardins, si bien que les bébés furent noyés avant que leurs mères sanglotantes n'aient pu les mettre à l'abri.  
Je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Je sentis que mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je m'écroulai sur le bord du promontoire, ma longue robe flottant au gré du vent.  
Une voix me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Rassurez-vous déesse, ce que vous venez de voir n'était pas réel.  
\- A… Alors ce n'était qu'une illusion !  
\- Pas exactement. Vous venez de vous pencher vers la fenêtre du passé, ce qui veut dire que ce que vous venez de voir a déjà eu lieu.  
\- Comment çà ?!  
\- Ceci était le premier déluge que Zeus déchaîna sur la Terre pour la purifier. A ce déluge ne survécurent que deux personnes : Deucalion, fils de Prométhée et Phyrra fille d'Epyméthée, le frère de Prométhée. Les enfants qu'ils eurent repeuplèrent la Terre.  
\- Mais alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu !  
\- Vous êtes vraiment naïve, déesse. Pourquoi croyez-vous avoir été autorisée à contempler cette scène d'Apocalypse ? Parce que c'est précisément le destin qui attend les hommes si le maître des cieux en prend la décision.  
\- Mais c'est horrible ! Que puis-je faire pour sauver l'humanité ? Je vous en prie, si cela ne tient qu'à ça montrez-moi la flèche qui doit me transpercer le cœur ou le pilier dans lequel je dois m'encastrer si cela peut accorder un répit à l'humanité !  
\- Vous aimez vraiment souffrir mais je crains que cette fois le dénouement ne dépende pas de vous.  
\- Mais alors que dois-je faire ?  
\- Défendez-vous, défendez-vous encore, défendez-vous toujours et surtout défendez-vous bien! Car le procès qui s'annonce est le vôtre et j'ai déjà été ramasser les témoins à charge. Va vous falloir un avocat balèze. »


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : LA MORT EN FACE**

 _Thanatos_

La Mort…Je la personnalisais et elle se trouvait pourtant devant moi, quelle étrange sensation, mourir.  
Le chevalier Pégase, maudit soit-il, m'avait porté un coup d'une telle violence que ma kamui avait volé en éclats, pourtant je m'étais relevé au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et j'avais failli le frapper mais il avait été plus rapide…et m'avait transpercé.  
Plus que la mort c'était la défaite qui sur le coup m'avait fait souffrir : moi un dieu vaincu par un mortel je ne pouvais y croire… Moi Thanatos vaincu par un de ces êtres chétifs que je côtoyais chaque jour pour les délester du poids de la vie, c'était tout simplement contre nature.  
Pourtant la mort était là, bien présente, je sentais son aura froide, je la voyais qui se penchait sur moi resserrant ses mains décharnées sur mes bras meurtris comme je l'avais fait tant de fois avec tant de gens, enfin surtout avec des p'tits vieux et des p'tites vielles depuis quelques temps. Toujours est-il que la mort s'approchait inexorablement de moi, bizarrement elle ne semblait pas craindre le néant auquel seuls les dieux pouvaient pourtant survivre quelque temps, je me rappelai alors une histoire qu'Hypnos me racontait parfois pour m'endormir, ce qui n'était guère nécessaire d'ailleurs car sa simple présence avait une influence soporifique sur tout ce qui passait à proximité, il me racontait alors qu'un homme, un dénommé Sisyphe avait un jour réussi à convaincre la mort de ne pas l'emporter, la chose était donc possible mais il allait falloir se montrer convaincant.  
Je m'essayai donc à cet exercice auquel je m'étais familiarisé en écoutant les complaintes de mes victimes qui me suppliaient de les épargner.

« Ecoute-moi, nous devons parler. »

La réponse ne vint pas mais les mains de la mort s'immobilisèrent sur mes bras.

« Quel intérêt as-tu à m'emporter ? si tu ne l'as pas remarqué le néant approche et il est probable que je ne retrouverai jamais le chemin du monde des dieux. »

La mort avait une voix caverneuse :

« Je ne trouve aucun intérêt à t'emmener avec moi si ce n'est que je suis tenu d'obéir aux ordres de mon maître.  
\- Quel maître ? Le seigneur Hadès a été vaincu et l'enfer est en cours d'anéantissement.  
\- Les Moires, je suis Célesta, celle que les Moires ont choisi pour te suppléer. »

" Les Moires ", à force de tuer pour mon propre compte j'avais fini par oublier leur existence mais ainsi elles avaient décidé de me remplacer qui plus est par une déesse inexpérimentée et sans doute même pas diplômée, Ah quelle ingratitude !  
Célesta interrompit le cours de mes réflexions en plongeant sa main osseuse dans mon cœur d'où elle sortit mon âme.

« Oui les Moires et si tu veux un bon conseil, prépare bien ta plaidoirie car c'est vers elles que je t'emmène. »

Quelques instants plus tard je me trouvais en présence des trois filles de Zeus et de Thémis, la déesse de la Justice, que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier. La première, Clotho, tirait de sa quenouille le fil de la vie, ce qui symbolisait la naissance. La seconde, Lachésis enroulait le fil, ce qui représentait le cours de la vie. La troisième, Atropos coupait le fil de la vie, ce qui symbolisait la mort.  
Les Moires étaient des divinités impitoyables qui représentaient le destin, même le grand Zeus était forcé de se soumettre à leurs décisions.  
Pourtant elles n'étaient guère impressionnantes pour qui les voyait pour la première fois : des mains décharnées, des corps desséchés, un seul œil, qui consistait dans une émeraude incrustée dans une sorte de monocle, pour trois…  
Avec le temps leurs mouvements étaient devenus incertains : Lachésis déroulait de moins en moins habilement le fil de la vie si bien qu'Atropos avait de plus en plus de mal à couper ce fil qui lui échappait tout le temps des mains (ça explique sans doute l'allongement de l'espérance de vie), par contre Clotho était d'une régularité irréprochable, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle tirait de plus en plus vite le fil de sa quenouille quand elle ne tirait pas deux ou trois fils à la fois pour gagner du temps ( ce qui occasionnait la surpopulation en Afrique et bien souvent des jumeaux ou des triplés dans certains foyers).  
Heureusement que moi, le Dieu de la mort violente, j'étais là pour réparer leurs bêtises sans quoi…  
Après avoir fait de pitoyables efforts pour couper le fil de la vie d'un Fox-Terrier Atropos décida de le laisser de côté (encore un qui allait être bon pour le livre des records de longévité) et daigna m'adresser la parole.

« Thanatos vois-tu ce fil ?  
\- Le fil doré que vous tenez maintenant entre les mains ?  
\- Oui, que peux-tu m'en dire ?  
\- Eh bien pour être aussi brillant il doit sans doute appartenir à un dieu ou à un demi-dieu. »

Horreur ! Un doute soudain m'étreint : les dieux de la seconde caste ont un fil de vie puisque souvent ce sont des héros divinisés, se pourrait-il que ce fil de vie soit le mien ?

« Oui tu as deviné, les deux fils dorés que tu vois là sont celui de ton frère Hypnos et le tien.  
\- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de les couper, personne n'a le droit d'ôter la vie d'un Dieu.  
\- Sauf s'il est mourant et qu'il ne peut recevoir aucune aide extérieure, dans ce cas je ne pourrais être tenue pour responsable si ce fil se cassait en tombant, vos corps à toi et à ton frère sont en si pitoyable état. »

Malgré le sentiment de révolte qui bouillait en moi je réussis à maîtriser suffisamment mes émotions pour parvenir à voir clair dans le jeu des Moires : ces créatures passaient toute leur vie à donner alternativement la vie et la mort à de simples mortels mais cette fois-ci elles avaient la vie de deux dieux au bout de leurs ciseaux, elles voulaient sûrement s'amuser avec moi.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Les trois Moires parlaient alternativement :

« Nous sommes le Destin…  
\- … Et le destin ne souhaite rien  
\- … pour lui-même.  
\- Je ne vous crois pas, vous m'avez forcément fait venir ici pour une bonne raison !  
\- Oui…  
\- C'est vrai Thanatos…  
\- Nous voulons que tu sauves la vie de ton frère…  
\- … en battant Célesta. »

C'était donc çà, les Moires voulaient que je batte leur nouvelle envoyée de mort afin qu'une fois celle-ci battue je sois obligé de redevenir leur instrument.

« C'est un marché de dupes, tout ce que vous voulez c'est que je recommence à tuer pour votre compte parce que vous craignez que la vieillesse vous rende plus vulnérable.  
\- Tu as vu juste Thanatos…  
\- Mais as-tu le choix…  
\- Quand ta vie et celle de ton frère…  
\- Sont en jeu ?  
\- J'ai le droit à combien de réponses avant d'être éliminé ? (la haine comme épée et l'humour comme bouclier a toujours été ma devise)  
\- Aucune : ton destin doit s'accomplir et nous ne te laissons pas le choix.b - Où se passera l'affrontement ?  
\- A Elysion, la terre des dieux.  
\- Mais le néant l'a avalée.  
\- Précisément : si votre combat dure trop longtemps vous serez condamnés à errer dans les limbes en compagnie d'Ulysse.  
\- Je vois, alors qu'attendons-nous ? »

Je n'avais pas plutôt prononcé cette phrase que nous étions téléportés, Célesta et moi dans ce qui avait été Elysion.

Fort heureusement pour moi j'avais réintégré mon corps en revenant à Elysion, la mauvaise nouvelle c'était que ma kamui était toujours en morceaux et mon corps n'avait pas été régénéré.  
Célesta se tenait en face de moi, elle portait toujours un capuchon mais je sentais son cosmos brûler d'agressivité.  
Vu mon état actuel il valait mieux jouer mon va-tout.

« Célesta, apprends qu'un Dieu ne se bat pas avec un inconnu. A quel Dieu es-tu affiliée et quelle créature mythologique représentes-tu ? »

Célesta releva sa manche de telle façon que je pus constater que ses poignets étaient recouverts de bracelets en forme de serpents.

« Thanatos, apprends que mon nom est Célesta du Serpentaire et que je suis comme toi affiliée à Hadès.  
\- Oui je te reconnais maintenant, Célesta, tu es ce serpent métallique qui avait un jour mordu la main d'Hadès en pensant mordre celle de Sisyphe. »

Dans les temps antiques vivait un prodigieux voleur, qui était aussi le roi de Corinthe et le père d'Ulysse, nommé Sisyphe.  
Un jour celui-ci surprit un homme, dont il ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il fût Zeus, occupé à violer une nymphe. Sisyphe se régalait du spectacle quand il aperçut le père de la jeune fille non loin de là. Par pur souci de convenance Sisyphe lui demanda son identité.

« Je suis le Dieu du fleuve Aléithos et je cherche ma fille, l'aurais-tu aperçu ?  
\- Que me donneras-tu pour prix du renseignement ? »

Pour toute réponse le Dieu-fleuve fit jaillir une source d'eau potable aux pieds de Sisyphe.

« Très bien, votre fille se trouve derrière ce bosquet en compagnie peu convenable si j'ose dire.  
\- Très bien, je m'en vais de ce pas châtier le coupable. »

Quand Aléithos arriva au bosquet il trouva en effet sa fille souillée mais point de coupable.  
Le dieu-fleuve crut qu'il avait été joué et la source se tarit instantanément.  
Pendant ce temps, sur l'Olympe, Zeus, dieu à la moralité douteuse s'il en est, ne cessait de tempêter contre ces mortels insolents qui se permettaient de le déranger dans son activité favorite. Après avoir fait pleuvoir une pluie de foudres sur Aléithos il envisagea de se venger de Sisyphe. C'est alors qu'il fit appel à Hadès " Prends-le mon frère, prends cet impertinent. "  
Hadès s'exécuta et se rendit à Corinthe.

« Sisyphe, je viens te chercher sur ordre du roi des dieux, accepte ton sort dignement. »

Le dieu sortit alors un serpent métallique, l'œuvre d'Héphaïstos.

« Je te présente le serpentaire, c'est un instrument animé d'une âme, il m'a été donné pour accomplir ma mission. »

Sisyphe fit mine de se laisser faire lorsque le serpentaire ondula lentement des mains d'Hadès vers les siennes. Mais en même temps qu'il simulait la résignation, il rapprochait imperceptiblement ses mains de celles du dieu.  
Les mains de Sisyphe étaient lisses comme celles d'un voleur qui a passé le plus clair de sa vie à chercher dans les poches de ses semblables, aussi au moment où le serpentaire allait refermer ses mâchoires sur ses mains, il les retira prestement de telle façon que les mâchoires du serpent se refermèrent sur le bras gauche d'Hadès.  
Celui-ci esquissa une grimace de douleur : le serpentaire continuait de serrer son bras gauche comme s'il s'agissait de celui de Sisyphe.  
Celui-ci fanfaronnait jusqu'au moment où il entendit un craquement sinistre : Hadès ne pouvant tuer Sisyphe par des moyens conventionnels venait de fracasser les colonnes porteuses du palais de Corinthe, Sisyphe n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert et fut enseveli sous 5 tonnes de gravats.  
Quant à Hadès il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire du serpentaire aussi le sanguinaire Arès l'en débarrassa-t-il d'un coup de lance et l'invention d'Héphaïstos tomba brisée à terre.

« Je pensais que le serpentaire avait été détruit.  
\- C'est exact mais Héphaïstos l'a réparé pour son usage personnel et l'a doté d'une âme. C'est ainsi que tu vois devant toi Célesta de la constellation du Serpentaire.  
\- Juste par curiosité, quel usage en a-t-il fait ?  
\- Hum…Il voulait en faire une ceinture de virginité pour Aphrodite mais devant le mécontentement des autres dieux il y a renoncé et en a fait un antivol pour sa forge.  
\- Ah oui, je vois le bon domestique est si rare de nos jours. Mais fini d'évoquer les albums de famille. En garde Célesta ! »

Célesta prit une position identique à la mienne.

« Comment comptes-tu me battre Thanatos, sans kamui et dans cet état déplorable ?  
\- Si on commençait par çà. »

Mon poing vola en direction de Célesta qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter à temps, du sang perlait maintenant à ses narines.

« Tu vas me payer ça.  
\- Je t'attends. »

Célesta fonça sur moi mais son poing ne rencontra que le vide.

« Que ?!  
\- Avez-vous déjà oublié où nous sommes très chère ?  
\- Dans les limbes…  
\- Oui et dans cet univers nous sommes incapables de nous déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière.  
\- Ce qui veut dire que mon armure du serpentaire ne m'est d'aucune utilité.  
\- Exact : dans cet univers une armure quelle que soit sa puissance n'est qu'un poids mort, moi par contre je suis libre comme l'air et tu vas pouvoir le constater ! »

Et ce disant je me précipitai sur l'ombre encapuchonnée qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, comme le prédateur que j'avais toujours été.  
Mais étrangement alors que l'énergie cinétique qui me propulsait était accélérée par un plan incliné de 30°… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !  
Enfin alors que je m'apprêtai à enfoncer mon poing dans le corps que je supposais cadavérique, une étrange lumière m'aveugla et soudain plus rien…  
Célesta avait disparu ! Comment était-ce possible ? Dans cette dimension son armure du Serpentaire représentait un lourd handicap alors que moi je disposais de toute ma vitesse.

« Alors, surpris Thanatos ? »

La voix venait d'une colonne à la dérive dans les limbes, Célesta était debout en suspension.

« Surpris moi ? par une espèce de déesse de pacotille comme toi, un animal de métal à qui un dieu boiteux a donné la vie pour le servir ! »

Célesta était manifestement piquée au vif par cette réplique assassine de son adversaire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup de compagnie et le fait qu'on la considère comme une déesse de seconde zone lui rappelait qu'il y a longtemps elle n'était pas un être animé, juste un objet. Et c'est avec toute la force de sa rage et de sa haine pour celui qui lui faisait face qu'elle se prépara à lancer son attaque.

« Tu vas me payer çà ! Par l' " étreinte du serpentaire " ! »

Et à ce moment une formidable décharge d'énergie se déplaça vers le dieu de la mort.

« Mais c'est impossible ! »

Thanatos n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque que déjà il était prisonnier d'une étreinte irrésistible, comme un serpent en train d'étouffer sa proie. Sans sa kamui pour le protéger il ressentait une douleur atroce, ses os qui craquaient, sa peau qui saignait. Pour la première fois depuis son combat contre Seiya il souffrait.

« Comment ? Comment fais-tu çà ? Réussit à articuler Thanatos.  
\- Comment ? Mais c'est très simple, ton maître Hadès après l'arrestation de Sysiphe avait perdu à cause de mes crocs un bon morceau de son divin épiderme, et dans sa grande bonté il décida, quand il sut qu'Héphaïstos m'avait donné la vie, de m'assigner à son service, au pire poste qu'il put me trouver, il me donna le titre de geôlier des Titans !  
\- Forcement sans qualifications …  
\- Tais-toi ! Donc j'ai passé plusieurs centaines d'années à cette tâche ingrate, et en même temps que je ruminais ma haine pour Hadès, je m'entraînais, je m'entraînais pour devenir la plus forte, pour surpasser les titans, et c'est comme çà que j'ai développé mes techniques de combat, et pas comme les autres dieux en utilisant leurs capacités divines. »

J'écoutais avec attention le discours de Célesta, pas qu'il soit particulièrement passionnant car dans ma fonction, de dieu de la mort, j'avais pu entendre toutes les complaintes possibles et imaginables - ce que les mortels sont bavards quand il s'agit de sauver leur misérable vie - celle là ne m'était donc pas inconnue, cependant j'avais compris que ce que Célesta voulait par dessus tout c'était une place parmi les dieux, un trône et un domaine.

« Donc ce que tu veux c'est de la reconnaissance, une place dans la société, une promotion, une part du gâteau, un dîner chez le patron, enfin tu me comprends ?  
\- Oui ! tout à fait, tu as tout compris ! » s'exclama la déesse qui se préoccupait de moins en moins du combat et de plus en plus du verbe de son interlocuteur.

Pourtant, alors que Célesta écoutait le flux continu de paroles de Thanatos, celui-ci était en train de concentrer son cosmos pour se libérer de l' " étreinte du serpentaire " au moment opportun.  
Et alors qu'un auditeur aurait pu entendre des phrases sans aucun sens telles que " la reconversion dans le secteur privé des personnels carcéraux", Thanatos fit exploser son cosmos d'un seul coup, se libérant ainsi de l'emprise de Célesta.

« Comment tu, tu m'as trompée, tu t'es servi de ma crédulité pour te libérer !  
\- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, poupée.  
\- Et maintenant c'est à toi de goûter à mon pouvoir, reçois la " Terrible providence ". »

Et à ce moment un flot d'énergie jaillit des mains de Thanatos pour grandir et former une sorte d'archange démoniaque aux ailes de dragon. L'archange s'éleva dans le ciel dévasté des limbes et alors qu'il semblait vouloir s'envoler vers les étoiles, il descendit en piquée vers Célesta comme un aigle fondant sur sa proie.  
Célesta tenta alors d'enflammer son cosmos pour s'en servir de bouclier et plaça ses mains en croix devant son visage pour s'en faire une protection dérisoire devant la puissance de l'attaque de Thanatos. L'attaque s'écrasa sur la nouvelle envoyée de mort en une formidable explosion qui souffla tous les beaux vestiges de la civilisation qui avait vécu ici.

Seul dans ce spectacle de fin du monde, le dieu de la mort ricanait.

« Adieu petite déesse, le sort en est jeté, le miracle que tu attendais ne s'est pas produit, jamais un animal doté d'une âme ne vaincra un être animé du Big Will. »

Thanatos reçut dans ses mains une cendre de ce qui avait été l'armure du Serpentaire, il la serra entre ses mains et articula avec un air mélancolique " Célesta je me souviendrai de ce nom même si je ne peux graver ton visage dans ma mémoire ".  
Pourtant imperceptiblement les glorieux décombres d'Elysion bougeaient, une pierre roula puis ce fut un éclat de cosmo-énergie gris métallique qui fit exploser les décombres.  
Thanatos ne se retourna pas.

« Bel épitaphe, mais je trouve que tu m'enterres un peu vite !  
\- Comment peux-tu être encore vivante ? »

La voix de Thantos ne traduisait aucune appréhension, tout juste un peu de surprise.

« Personne ne peut ressortir indemne de la Terrible Providence.  
\- Qui te dit que je le suis ? »

Thanatos se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui arracha une exclamation.  
Célesta avait perdu les habits coutumiers de la mort, ses bras qu'on aurait supposé tout à l'heure décharnés étaient maintenant nus, ce qui laissait voir leur forme musclée, acquises par des années d'entraînement acharné, sa robe mettait en valeur jambes bien taillées et surtout son visage avait le teint du bronze qu'Héphaïstos martelait dans sa forge et ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude magnifique qui contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau brune et ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts, à la garçonne. Tout en Célesta faisait penser à une amazone…

Thanatos fut ébahi par tant de beauté au milieu de tant de destruction, malgré son apparence athlétique, Célesta n'en était pas moins une femme. Et aux yeux de Thanatos qui avaient eu la chance de pouvoir toute leur vie contempler ce que les dieux avaient crée de plus parfait à Elysion, cette divine amazone qui se tenait devant lui apparaissait comme une beauté presque surnaturelle.

« Hum, je vois que ce bon vieux Héphaïstos n'a pas perdu l'habitude de créer des choses qui ne lui ressemblent en rien depuis le jour où il a façonné Pandore.  
\- Est-ce un compliment ?  
\- Pour moi, oui. »

Des gouttes de sang perlaient au bout du bras droit de Célesta, une partie de son armure était carbonisée mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de douleur ou de fatigue.  
En voyant le sang couler du bras de Célesta le premier réflexe de Thanatos fut de tendre la main vers celui-ci pour arrêter l'hémorragie mais un regard furieux de l'intéressée le fit se rétracter.

« Oublierais-tu que de ta victoire dépend la vie de ton frère Hypnos ?  
\- Je ne l'oublie pas et fais-moi confiance, la prochaine fois que je te porterai un coup tu ne te relèveras pas.  
\- Je te dis la même chose.  
\- Attends. Avant de reprendre ce combat je veux savoir comment tu as réussi à ne sortir que légèrement blessée d'un coup dont le principe est pourtant d'éteindre la flamme du cosmos de l'adversaire.  
\- C'est très simple : les créatures comme Talos, le géant de fer, ou moi qui avons été fabriqués par Héphaïstos ne sommes pas animés par le Big Will mais par les flammes immortelles qui se consument dans le volcan de Théra. Et quelque soit ta puissance tu ne pourras jamais les éteindre.  
\- Talos a été tué pourtant.  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire comment ! hurla Célesta avant de se jeter sur Thanatos avec une rage meurtrière qui égalait son désir de reconnaissance. »

Thanatos : Je dois admettre que je fus surpris par la vitesse de ses coups : malgré que nous soyons dans les limbes leur vitesse approchait celle de la lumière. Fort heureusement sa kamui ralentissait ses mouvements de sorte que je parvins à bloquer la plupart de ses attaques. D'abord un coup à droite puis esquiver à gauche et enfin s'envoler pour que le poing de l'adversaire frappe le vide, tel était l'art du combat selon moi. Mais au moment où je m'élançai dans les airs pour éviter un coup je sentis une douleur cinglante à ma cheville droite. Les crocs d'un serpent s'étaient refermés sur moi !

« Argh ! Ces sales bêtes font partie intégrante de toi!  
\- Oui et tu ne connais pas encore le plus beau : ces serpents sont reliés à des bracelets qui me permettent d'absorber l'énergie vitale de mon adversaire ! Bientôt ta chair va commencer à pourrir et ton sang divin viendra irriguer mes veines détruisant un peu plus la créature d'Héphaïstos au profit de la déesse !  
\- C'est… c'est donc çà. Au fond tu ne te bats pas pour les Moires mais pour toi ! Tu as tellement horreur de ta nature d'objet animé que tu as vendu ton âme à ces mégères pour quelques gouttes de sang divin.  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un jouet entre les mains d'un dieu pendant toute sa vie ! Pendant des siècles j'ai servi Hadès en m'enroulant autour des mains des personnes dont il voulait la mort. Je me nourrissais de sang humain à cette époque, mais ce jour-là, quand Sisyphe a dérobé ses mains j'ai mordu la main d'Hadès et alors j'ai su ce qu'était le sang d'un Dieu ! J'ai su ce que c'était de vivre ! Et pour cela je suis prête à accomplir les plus basses besognes ! Prends ça, " greed the life ". »

Je sens que mon sang, ce précieux Ichor s'échappe de mes veines. Déjà je ne sens presque plus ma jambe droite. Il faut que je réagisse.

« Désolé Célesta mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu tueras un dieu. Par la Deadly restriction. »

J'étends alors les bras en croix tandis qu'une aura funeste commence à m'entourer. Lorsque mon aura touche le serpent de Célesta celui-ci commence à blanchir puis à desserrer les mâchoires mais c'est déjà trop tard. Au moment où Célesta fait un geste pour le ramener vers elle il se craquèle de toutes parts et tombe en poussière.

« Qu'est-ce que ? S'exclama Célesta tandis que mon attaque commençait à laminer son bras gauche.  
\- La deadly restriction est une attaque qui me permet de m'entourer d'une aura mortelle qu'aucun être vivant ne peut pénétrer sans subir un vieillissement accéléré.  
\- C'est impossible, comment as-tu pu mettre au point une telle attaque ?  
\- Cela s'appelle l'expérience. Je n'en suis pas à ma première guerre sainte moi. »

Célesta me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux verts luisant de haine. Je crois qu'elle essaye de déceler une faille dans ma défense. Mon aura de restriction commence à diminuer.

« Ca y est, j'ai compris ! Pour créer cette aura tu consumes toi-même ton énergie vitale et tu absorbes celle de l'adversaire ! »

Je devins livide. Comment a-t-elle pu assimiler aussi vite mon dernier tour de passe-passe ?

« Cela est vrai mais tu as dix fois le temps d'être aspirée par le néant avant que j'aie fini de consumer toute mon énergie !  
\- Je sais cela, c'est pourquoi je vais hâter le processus. »

Célesta ferme les yeux. Elle semble se concentrer intensément, autour d'elle les colonnes de marbre qui soutenaient autrefois mon temple s'immobilisent.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que…  
\- Si, comme Héphaïstos et les gens du peuple de Mu auxquels il a transmis son savoir- faire je dispose de pouvoirs télé kinésiques. »

Les colonnes foncent vers moi. Comme ce ne sont pas des êtres vivants et que je ne peux dresser une défense devant moi en même temps que j'utilise la deadly restriction je suis touché à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pas le choix : je dois tenter d'éviter ces projectiles en me déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Ca y est j'ai réussi à les éviter, je suis maintenant hors de portée. Mais quelle est cette ombre au-dessus de moi ?

« Surprise ! Dit Célesta avant de m'assener un coup sur la nuque. »

La douleur est intense et je sens qu'en même temps le trou noir qui menace d'engloutir Elysion m'attire vers lui. Je dois me stabiliser.  
" Deadly restriction "

« Abandonne Thanatos ! Dans cette position tu ne peux pas éviter tous les coups que je te porte.  
\- Je n'ai pas vécu aussi longtemps pour finir ainsi ! »

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Comment les argonautes ont-ils fait pour vaincre Talos qui était aussi une créature d'Héphaïstos ? Comment ?  
Ah j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Hypnos quand il me parlait des exploits des hommes.  
Hypnos… Et dire que je n'aurai pas été capable de le sauver.  
" Thanatos… "  
Célesta arrêta l'attaque qu'elle était sur le point de lancer.

« Quel est ce cosmos ?  
\- Hypnos c'est toi ?  
\- Tu délires, ton frère est à l'article de la mort !  
" Oui c'est bien moi et en effet je ne suis pas loin de la mort mais avant je veux t'aider "  
\- Mais de quelle façon ?  
" Je vais te révéler le point faible de Talos "  
\- Le point faible de Talos ?  
\- NON ! Je ne te permettrai pas de me vaincre. Jamais je ne retournerai dans l'enfer brûlant du Tarare ! Meurs Thanatos !  
" Le point faible de Talos c'était… "  
\- Oui !  
\- Reçois mon attaque ultime : par les cent crocs incandescents du Serpentaire !  
" … Son talon "

Ca y est je connais son point faible ! Mais comment faire pour parer son coup ? A cette distance même la deadly restriction ne la retiendra pas ! Cette attaque arrive à la vitesse de la lumière !  
Je n'ai pas le choix !  
Je rassemble le pouvoir de la deadly restriction et le dirige…  
Vers…  
Le trou noir.  
Un éclair incandescent. Célesta est obligé de se couvrir les yeux une fraction de seconde. J'en profite pour m'élancer vers le côté.  
Les crocs du Serpentaire me lacèrent l'épaule droite, ses griffes s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Mon élan est bloqué.  
Célesta rouvre les yeux.

« On dirait que tu as laissé passer ta dernière chance Thanatos.  
\- Même avec un seul bras je peux encore lancer une attaque ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser approcher aussi près.  
\- NON ! »

Célesta tente de retirer sa main de mon épaule mais je la retiens en contractant mes muscles.

« Tu as perdu Célesta ! Reçois avec moi la…  
\- Idiot ! si tu lances cette attaque aussi près du trou noir nous y serons tous deux entraînés !  
\- Terrible…  
\- Tu tiens donc tant à mourir !  
\- Je veux sauver mon frère ! … Providence ! »

De mon bras valide je libère toute la puissance dont je suis capable. La violence du choc est inouïe, je crois que tout mon corps est pulvérisé mais le talon de Célesta l'est aussi, déjà je vois la vie sacrée qu'Héphaïstos y avait insufflé s'échapper. Je vais sans doute mourir mais j'ai gagné.  
Nos corps à la dérive sont lentement aspirés par le néant. Je vois le trou noir qui achève d'aspirer Elysion se rapprocher à toute vitesse.  
Je sens une pression à mon talon.  
C'est Célesta… Elle n'est donc pas morte.

« C'est irritant ces gens qui ne se décident pas à mourir.  
\- Thanatos… »

Je regarde Célesta, elle ouvre ses yeux jusque là plissés par la douleur. Ce vert émeraude est vraiment magnifique, comment ses yeux peuvent-ils avoir cette couleur ? Talos, le géant de bronze avait des yeux sans signification, pourquoi est-elle différente ?

« Thanatos… »

Pour la première fois je ne discerne pas la haine dans ses yeux… Ce serait plutôt de la détresse ou de la tristesse. Ses yeux me font penser à ceux de sa majesté Hadès.

« Aide-moi… »

Quelle requête surprenante de la part de quelqu'un qui souhaite ma mort.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?  
\- Parce que…  
\- J'écoute  
\- Car je suis de la même race que toi !  
\- De la même race que moi ? »

Brusquement la vérité me saute aux yeux. Pourquoi les yeux de Célesta m'interloquaient autant ? C'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de pupilles ! Hypnos a les yeux couleur d'or, moi-même les ai couleur d'argent et Célesta couleur d'émeraude.  
Aucun doute ceci est le signe de la divinité !

« Tu… Tu es vraiment une déesse.  
\- Oui, vas-tu m'aider maintenant ?  
\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?  
\- Parce que je peux te sauver la vie. »

Je ne peux retenir un rire tandis que je me sens dériver vers le néant.

« Toi ? Me sauver la vie ? Mais ma pauvre enfant, la vie s'échappe de ton corps comme l'oxygène des poumons d'un fumeur !  
\- Je peux faire plus que tu ne le penses.  
\- Parle.  
\- Je vais invoquer les Moires !  
\- Quelle drôle d'idée.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas : les Moires sont aveugles, par conséquent elles n'ont pu percevoir les vibrations que notre combat a engendrées. Ce qui revient à dire qu'elles ignorent du tout au tout quel est le vainqueur de cet affrontement.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors, je peux invoquer les Moires et leur clamer que je t'ai vaincu, ainsi nous nous retrouverons tous deux devant elles et en sécurité.  
\- Moi aussi peux clamer que j'ai gagné.  
\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ce qui intéresse les Moires c'est de jouer avec un dieu, elles n'ont que faire de toi. En fait elles avaient prévu de couper le fil de ta vie que tu l'emportes ou non.  
\- C'est tout simplement diabolique mais moi mort, qui les suppléerait dans leur tâche ?  
\- Tu peux me croire il y a des tonnes de dieux secondaires qui font la queue depuis l'Olympe pour prendre ta place, tous des sadiques. Mais trêve de discussions, acceptes-tu de m'aider ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Me communiquer un peu de ton énergie pour refermer mes blessures.  
\- Tu me demandes de te laisser me sucer le sang ?!  
\- Oui mais rassure-toi, je ne prendrai que le strict nécessaire.  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais soit. »

Je sens la morsure des serpents qui prolongent les bracelets de Célesta. Déjà la vie commence à me quitter, je commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience. J'aurais dû me méfier : cet espèce de vampire assoiffé de sang divin va sûrement me tuer. Mes yeux se ferment. Dans mon inconscience il me semble entendre la voix de Célesta.  
" Ô puissantes Moires, ramenez-moi auprès de vous. J'ai vaincu Thanatos et vous apporte son corps comme preuve de ma victoire "  
Je sens que nous quittons l'atmosphère particulière qui règne à Elysion. Dans ma torpeur j'entends une voix, celle d'Hypnos cette fois " Thanatos… Mon frère, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir "

« C'est toi qui me dis çà alors que tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher Seiya de m'envoyer ad patres.  
\- Tu es injuste, je t'ai dit de t'écarter, mais la personne qui a aujourd'hui besoin de toi est notre majesté Hadès. Pour lui tu dois vivre.  
\- Sa majesté… »

J'en ai la certitude : nous nous trouvons maintenant dans la résidence des Moires, je sens leurs yeux pointés sur moi, je reconnais l'odeur de mort qui se dégage de ces lieux.

 _Célesta_

Je me trouve en présence des Moires, le sang de Thanatos a permis à ma blessure au talon de se refermer. Je tiens son corps dans mes bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter son visage.  
Qu'il est harmonieux avec ses traits réguliers, ses yeux et ses cheveux couleur d'argent.  
Ma main s'attarde un moment sur l'étoile de couleur sombre qu'il porte sur le front. Que peut bien vouloir dire ce signe ?  
Un signe des Moires me fait sortir de mes réflexions.

« Eh bien Célesta, n'as-tu rien à nous annoncer.  
\- Si. Puissantes Moires j'ai vaincu Thanatos.  
\- C'est bien, nous sommes contentes de notre servante. »

Les Moires laissent passer un silence avant de reprendre. Atropos parle pour ses sœurs.

« Que réclames-tu pour récompense de tes actes ?  
\- Ma Liberté ! »

Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang de révéler aussi vite mes aspirations, mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je désire être libre.

« Comment ?! Tu renonces donc à nous servir ! Qui sera notre ange de la mort si tu nous quittes ?  
\- Il paraît que les postulants se bousculent dans la file d'attente.  
\- Ne sois pas insolente ! Il n'est pas question de çà. Personne à part Thanatos n'a quitté le service des Moires ! Demande-nous autre chose. »

C'est donc cela mon destin : continuer à faire les basses besognes de déesses aveugles pour l'éternité ! Il va falloir jouer serré.

« Divines Moires, il est possible que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte de la valeur du trophée que je vous présente. Regardez donc de plus près. »

Joignant le geste à la parole j'approche le corps de Thanatos des Moires. Atropos saisit son monocle d'émeraude pour mieux détailler Thanatos.

« Effectivement. C'est un beau spécimen.  
\- Maintenant Thanatos ! Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

La main de Thanatos agrippa le monocle d'émeraude et l'arracha d'un coup sec à Atropos.  
Après s'être relevé et avoir fait quelques bonds en arrière, Thanatos se retrouve à mes côtés.  
Atropos hurle :

« Comment as-tu osé ? Nous trahir nous les Moires !  
\- C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir ma liberté. Pendant mon combat contre Thanatos j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas qu'un objet animé. Je suis une déesse ! Et en tant que telle je revendique mon droit à la liberté.  
\- Bien parlé Célesta, dit Thanatos. »

Atropos enrageait de voir Thanatos encore vivant.

« Toi… Tu l'auras voulu ! Je vais couper le fil de ta vie et celle de ton frère !  
\- A l'aveuglette çà va être difficile. Déjà qu'avec le monocle c'était pas brillant. »

Effectivement la main d'Atropos s'agite dans les airs et referme plusieurs fois ses ciseaux sur le vide. De rage elle les jette dans la direction opposée, blessant Lachesis au passage. Le sang commence à perler du bras de cette dernière. Les terribles Moires, blessées par leur propre arme, quelle ironie.

« Rends-nous notre œil ! Hurle Atropos en désignant le monocle.  
\- Il serait en effet dommage qu'il se brise dit négligemment Thanatos. Cela aurait pour effet d'immuniser les humains contre la mort, ce que je ne souhaite pas, bien sûr.  
\- Rends-le-nous !  
\- Il y a des conditions à cela.  
\- Quelles sont-elles ?  
\- Primo vous régénérez Hypnos et le transportez dans un endroit sûr, secundo vous régénérez mon propre corps et m'envoyez auprès de sa majesté Hadès. »

Je jette un regard noir à Thanatos.

« Ah oui ! Vous rendez sa liberté à Célesta, c'est une déesse après tout.  
\- Accordé mais qui sera notre ange de la mort ?  
\- Je ne compte pas renoncer à cette fonction dans la mesure où cela peut être utile à sa majesté.  
\- Tout cela t'est accordé, rends-nous notre œil à présent. »

Atropos tendit une main que l'avidité faisait trembler.

« Une minute, jurez !  
\- Jurer ?  
\- Oui. Vous allez jurer par le Styx que vous ne reviendrez jamais sur ce vous nous avez accordé. »

Les Moires s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce.

« Soit, moi Atropos…  
\- Moi, Clotho…  
\- Moi, Lachésis…  
\- Nous les trois Moires filles de Zeus et de Thémis nous jurons par le Styx de ne jamais revenir sur ce qui a été promis aujourd'hui.  
\- Voilà qui est bien. »

Je sentis alors un choc, comme si les chaînes qui me liaient à mes maîtresses avaient soudain disparu. J'étais libre !  
Thanatos sourit lorsqu'il sentit la force revenir en lui. Il se tourna alors vers les Moires.

« Vous voulez votre œil ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Alors attrapez-le ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole Thanatos lança le monocle vers les parois de la caverne où vivaient les Moires, il y fit ricochet puis tomba au milieu des déesses aveugles qui se ruèrent dessus comme des forcenées.  
Thanatos me prit par le poignet.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas moisir ici. »

Sortis de la caverne un silence s'insinua entre nous. Thanatos fut le premier à le rompre.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? »

Je baissai les yeux, gênée.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu panser ma blessure au bras ? »

Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux. Nous répondîmes pourtant simultanément.

" Tes yeux ont réveillé quelque chose d'enfoui en moi "

Thanatos parut aussi surpris que moi de la simultanéité de cette réponse. Il prit pourtant la parole.

« Célesta, j'ignore pourquoi mais je suis certain que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés par le passé. Toutefois je ne peux laisser mes sentiments me guider quand mon devoir est de servir sa majesté. Acceptes-tu de nous rejoindre ?  
\- Thanatos… Tu as raison, nous devons avoir un passé commun. Pourtant je ne peux te rejoindre : pendant des milliers d'années j'ai vécu dans la haine d'Hadès mais il n'y a pas que çà. Je ne sais pas qui je suis : je pensais être une simple arme dotée d'une âme… Mais tu as reconnu en moi une déesse. Aujourd'hui je suis sûre qu'il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de répondre aux questions que je me pose.  
\- Héphaïstos, le dieu forgeron…  
\- Exact. Et tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponse à mes questions je ne pourrai m'engager aux côtés d'un dieu.  
\- Soit, Célesta, sache que je respecte ton choix mais sache aussi que j'exterminerai sans états d'âmes tous ceux qui se mettront en travers des projets de mon maître. Le moment venu, choisis bien ton camp. Adieu ! »


	9. Chapter 9

_6ème Chapitre : Lueur d'espoir devant le Mur des Lamentations_

Mur des lamentations

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur de jais gisait là. Sur son visage planait un sourire paisible, celui d'une personne qui a retrouvé les couleurs de la vie après avoir cru les perdre. Elle était toujours vêtue de la même robe noire qu'elle portait dans la Giudecca, ses paupières étaient closes mais ses doigts étaient toujours crispés sur un objet, un collier, non un rosaire de 108 perles qui avaient été claires, mais maintenant elles étaient sombres comme les armures des spectres qu'elles représentaient.

Le néant planait autour de ce lieu mais il était empêché de l'engloutir par une autre sorte de néant : la dimension qui séparait les Enfers d'Elysion. Ces deux forces s'affrontaient sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage. C'est ainsi que le corps de Pandore qui se trouvait pourtant dans l'œil du cyclone ne fut absorbé ni par l'une ni par l'autre dimension. C'est alors qu'un dieu qui ne régnait plus sur les enfers survint. Il posa un pied sur ce qu'il restait du mur des Lamentations puis un deuxième. On aurait dit qu'il s'approchait en effleurant le sol de peur de réveiller la belle endormie qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

Il resta un moment à la toiser d'un regard empreint de tendresse puis finalement s'accroupit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Pandore.

« Pandore, ma petite sœur, j'aurais tellement aimé te laisser en dehors de cette bataille, mais le pouvais-je ? Après tout c'est toi qui en ouvrant la boîte qui retenait Thanatos et Hypnos leur a permis d'organiser mon retour sur Terre… »

« Comme dans la mythologie tu as été la première victime des maux que tu as involontairement déchaînés sur l'humanité, tu as été fidèle à ton destin à cela près que tu n'étais pas censée mourir ainsi : tu devais garder l'espoir de l'humanité non pas dans une boîte mais dans ton cœur, tu aurais été la déesse qui aurait ranimé l'espoir dans le monde nouveau que j'entendais bâtir sur les ruines de l'ancien »

Le dieu se pencha alors vers le visage de sa sœur, il rabattit une longue mèche de cheveux noirs dont la pointe atteignait la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille, il se pencha puis déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, comme deux amants qui refusent de se séparer, lui le dieu et elle la mortelle qui n'en étaient pas moins unis par les liens du sang. Le dieu des enfers prononça alors des paroles que seule sa sœur aurait pu entendre :

« J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre la vie petite sœur mais à cette heure ton âme doit voguer dans les parties de l'enfer qui n'ont pas été détruites et même si je suis un dieu je ne peux te ressusciter…

Repose en paix Pandore, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir envoyé ce jeune fou de Phénix contre moi, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que là où tu es maintenant tu vas retrouver tes parents mais vu qu'ils sont dans la prairie des Asphodèles… »

Le dieu arrêta soudain son monologue comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

« La prairie des Asphodèles mais j'y pense … ce lieu est séparé de l'enfer et d'Elysion par le vortex que j'ai devant moi ! »

Le dieu posa alors un regard plein d'espoir et d'affection sur Pandore.

« Petite sœur prépare-toi, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te ramener à la vie : je vais transporter ton corps dans la prairie des Asphodèles puis j'y reconstruirai les portes de l'Enfer et je pourrai te ramener à la vie »

Les yeux d'Hadès s'embrumaient de larmes non retenues mais cette fois c'était des larmes d'espoir. Cependant, l'émotion passée il les essuya prestement ne voulant pas être pris à défaut même dans ces circonstances.

« C'est étrange, même à moi Hadès il restait des larmes. Pandore, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai réalisé combien je tenais à toi que lorsque j'ai tout perdu, auparavant je n'étais obnubilé que par mon corps mais les bronze saints me l'ont pris, puis Elysion mais le néant me l'a pris et maintenant que je n'ai plus que toi et que je sais comment te ramener à la vie je crois que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau »

Au moment de prendre son élan pour s'engouffrer une fois de plus dans le vortex le dieu fut parcouru d'un frémissement.

« Attends »

Hadès s'insurgea.

Qui est là ? Qui ose ?

Moi

Est-ce toi mon frère qui a accueilli mon âme qui me parle ?

Oui c'est moi.

Mais je ne comprends pas, recevoir le Big Will aurait dû anéantir ta conscience.

Comme je suis d'essence divine, nul, pas même le Big Will, ne peut réduire entièrement mon corps à la merci d'un autre, et puis tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser mon corps sans prendre quelques précautions.

Hadès sourit.

Hum je reconnais bien là le dieu qui sacrifia son œil droit pour avoir le droit de s'abreuver à la fontaine de la sagesse. Tu es bien …

NON pas un mot de plus !

Pourquoi çà ?

Tu ne vas quand même pas révéler mon identité aussi vite.

C'est vrai, tu as raison… Mais que veux-tu de moi exactement ?

Ecoute, une nouvelle guerre s'annonce car les dieux ne pourront ni ne voudront laisser la destruction de l'Enfer impunie. Dans ce conflit nous aurons un rôle à jouer et pour le mener à bien il nous faudra des guerriers.

Tous les spectres ont été vaincus.

Ce que tu veux faire pour Pandore fais-le aussi pour eux.

En sont-ils tous dignes ? Tu sais, pour la plupart je les ai recrutés parmi les enfants battus, les maniaques du silence, de la justice, du meurtre en série, des complexés d'Oedipe, des parricides, des paumés quoi. Y en a même à qui j'ai promis la vie éternelle en échange de leurs services, quels naïfs quand même.

Tu es libre de choisir ceux que tu estimes dignes de te servir.

Voilà une perspective qui ne me déplaît pas, sera-ce tout ?

Non il y a sept hommes que j'aimerais voir ressusciter, tu n'auras qu'à transporter leurs âmes vers cette fameuse prairie.

De qui s'agit-il ?

De sept guerriers protégés par les étoiles de la Grande Ourse et nés sous le signe du destin.

Je ne sais pas si mon pouvoir influe sur les autres étoiles que celles des 108 spectres mais je peux toujours essayer.

Bien parlé mais il est temps de se rendre à la prairie des Asphodèles.

Tu as raison

Y allons-nous Hadès ?

Allons-y Odin !

Imbécile !

Il me semble que le suspense a assez duré et que ceux qui raconteront notre épopée aimeraient pouvoir révéler ton nom plus tôt que je ne l'ai fait. Ne sois pas si susceptible seigneur du Walhalla.

Si tu le dis bougonna Odin, n'empêche que j'aurais voulu ménager mon effet.

Sans attendre le feu vert de son hôte Hadès s'envola vers la prairie des Asphodèles.

 _Prairie des Asphodèles_

 _Hadès_

La prairie des Asphodèles est un lieu intermédiaire où j'avais pris l'habitude d'envoyer la plupart des morts que les juges n'avaient pas eu le temps de juger et qui ne présentaient pas a priori un profil de serial killer ni celui d'un héros, des monsieur tout le monde en somme.

A dire vrai je ne m'en étais pas occupé depuis longtemps et les morts qui y demeuraient menaient une vie assez rustique, partageant leur temps entre la garde des troupeaux de moutons que j'avais fait venir à grands frais et la culture de jardins peu fertiles, en somme ils végétaient…

Autrefois il y avait un jardinier nommé Ascapholos qui les surveillait. Cet homme aux longs bras musculeux et au teint cadavérique était chargé de faire fleurir mes jardins, il s'y employait avec zèle jusqu'à faire travailler les morts comme des esclaves pour la joie de voir renaître les fleurs. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup : sa voix éraillée et ses bras décharnés me donnaient la chair de poule.

Par la suite il joua un tour à mon épouse Perséphone : selon une décision des Moires, Perséphone serait condamnée à ne plus jamais revenir sur Terre si elle avait goûté à la nourriture des morts… Mon désir était bien sûr de conserver Perséphone auprès de moi, de façon à la soustraire à sa mère la possessive Déméter, mais je ne souhaitais pas la retenir contre son gré. Or Ascapholos révéla qu'elle avait mangé 7 pépins de grenade pendant son séjour en Enfer, ce faisant il lui ferma à tout jamais le chemin de la Terre. Il faut avouer que mon jardinier avait dans toute cette affaire été manipulé par les Moires mais il souhaitait également se venger de Déméter qui l'avait jadis transformé en lézard.

Ne pouvant me venger sur les Moires, je m'en pris à mon jardinier et l'envoyai rejoindre les Titans qui croupissaient dans le Tartare.

Il est vrai que par la suite je dus déclencher une guerre contre l'Olympe pour obtenir de conserver Perséphone.

Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis ce malheureux événement les morts de la prairie des Asphodèles végétaient sans aucune forme de surveillance, les 108 spectres étant bien assez occupés avec les guerres saintes que je livrais avec plus ou moins de bonheur à Athéna.

Quand j'arrivais dans la prairie des Asphodèles je tenais toujours dans mes bras le corps de Pandore. Les morts qui habitaient ces lieux reconnurent mon cosmos et me saluèrent pour ce que j'étais : leur seigneur. Ce fut Egée, ancien roi d'Athènes et éternel politicien qui le premier vint à ma rencontre.

Votre majesté Hadès, quel bon vent vous amène ?

Celui de la tempête j'en ai peur mon bon Egée : Elysion vient d'être détruit.

Cette nouvelle le plongea visiblement dans la consternation.

Mais comment et par qui ? Et si Elysion a été détruit, cela veut dire que l'Enfer l'a aussi été ! Mais alors que va-t-il advenir de nous ?

Ne paniquez pas. Ce lieu est situé dans une autre dimension que les Enfers et Elysion et comme j'ai retrouvé une grande partie de mes forces je pense être en mesure d'arrêter la progression du néant.

Grâce vous soit rendu majesté. Mais quelle est cette jeune femme que vous tenez dans vos bras ?

Cette personne est ma sœur, sa majesté Pandore et même s'il est vrai que la vie a aujourd'hui quitté son corps vous lui devez le respect !

Mon ton impérieux produisit son effet et Egée se prosterna humblement malgré la peur qui faisait trembler ses genoux.

Je vous présente mes excuses, majesté Pandore et vous salue bien bas.

Voilà qui est mieux, vous êtes pardonné mais puisque vous êtes là vous allez pouvoir faire passer une annonce.

Quelle est-elle ?

Puisqu' Elysion n'est plus j'ai décidé de faire de ce lieu ce qu'Elysion fut.

Egée parut ébahi par cette proposition, il sourit aux multiples perspectives qui s'offraient à lui. Vous pensez bien, un politicien menteur comme un arracheur de dents qui avait réussi à devenir officieusement le gouverneur de cette prairie, il allait devenir le maître officieux d'Elysion. C'est curieux mais je crois que cet homme dévoré d'ambition me faisait un peu penser à Kanon du Dragon des Mers, il était aussi ambitieux que lui.

Votre majesté je ne sais comment vous exprimer la joie de vos humbles serviteurs de vivre dans le nouvel Elysion. Quels sont vos ordres ?

Ils tiennent en deux mots : au boulot.

Pardon ?

Il m'a fallu plusieurs siècles pour bâtir Elysion alors que vous flemmardiez dans ces champs à l'abandon, alors chacun son tour ! Recrutez ceux qui ont été artisans et qu'ils se mettent au travail.

Egée marmonna quelques insultes sur l'ingratitude du travail manuel surtout quand il est bénévole puis se retourna vers moi.

Quel est le premier bâtiment que nous devrons construire ?

Des portes… Les portes de l'Enfer.

Je tournai alors mon visage vers celui de Pandore.

Petite sœur, même si ces morts doivent travailler jusqu'aux limites de leurs forces et suer sang et eau je te jure que les portes qui te permettront de revenir dans le monde des vivants seront prêtes avant que le soleil n'ait encore dardé ses rayons sur ton visage.

Je m'interrompis un instant. Parler de résurrection me faisait penser que j'avais oublié de mettre en sûreté les corps d'Hypnos et de Thanatos. Tiens en parlant de Thanatos… quel était cet étrange cosmos que je sentais errer dans les ruines d'Elysion.

C'était…

Oui c'était…

…la Mort !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Relève-toi guerrier divin!**

Depuis un moment je remuais toutes ces questions sans réponse dans ma tête, moi Hilda de Polaris. Il devait bien y avoir un lien logique entre tous ces évènements qui s'étaient succédés ces derniers jours.  
Il y avait d'abord eu l'assaut contre le Sanctuaire puis la mort d'Athéna, à ce moment j'avais craint le pire et j'avais commencé à prendre mes dispositions pour contrer un éventuel assaut contre Asgard mais les affrontements qui avaient suivi m'avaient prouvé que le dénouement final n'aurait pas lieu sur Terre…  
En un sens cela m'avait rassurée : les asgardiens n'auraient pas à souffrir des rigueurs de la guerre ajoutées à celles de l'Hiver.  
Ensuite j'avais assisté à ce phénomène étrange qu'était une éclipse de soleil, j'avais bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal mais au fond cela ne nous changeait pas beaucoup dans un pays où la nuit peut durer plusieurs jours…  
NON ce qui m'avait réellement effrayée c'était l'intervention de Poséidon si peu de temps après qu'Athéna l'ait renfermé dans son urne, à la seule évocation de ce monstre qui m'avait fait tant de mal mon cœur se glaçait d'effroi.  
Allait-il profiter des difficultés présentes d'Athéna pour partir à la conquête du monde ?  
Et si oui quel sort allait-il réserver au royaume d'Asgard ?  
Comment aurions-nous pu résister à une attaque divine ? Je n'avais moi-même aucune compétence guerrière et nous étions toujours sans nouvelle de Bud, le guerrier divin de Zeta prime, qui seul aurait pu porter l'armure d'Odin.  
Ah ! L'armure d'Odin, depuis qu'elle avait ressuscité elle ne nous était pas d'une grande utilité, quoique… Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était revenue on l'avait transportée dans la grande salle du palais, c'était moins encombrant que la statue qui était dans la cour et ça permettait aux asgardiens de prier dans une salle chauffée, parce qu'aller prier dehors tous les jours par - 30 à l'ombre…  
Mais je m'égare... Toujours est-il que j'envisageais le futur avec appréhension quand une voix familière me fit sortir de mes réflexions.

"Hilda!"

Cette voix je l'aurais reconnue entre milles c'était celle de ma sœur Freya (Flamm pour les frenchies). Elle était comme toujours habillée avec simplicité, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis la bataille d'Asgard. Je dois avouer que sa présence me ravissait : elle était toujours si pétillante de vie, après une période de froid dans nos relations (qui ne s'expliquait pas uniquement par l'absence de chauffage électrique) nous nous étions retrouvées et passions toutes nos journées ensemble, nous consolant l'une l'autre de la perte de nos amis.

"Grande sœur!  
\- Oui Freya.  
\- Je suis inquiète il se passe des choses étranges au palais.  
\- Si tu veux parler du cuisinier il est en effet étrange que je ne l'aie pas encore remercié.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de çà voyons.  
\- Tu es sûre parce que moi j'aimerais bien changer de menu.  
\- Sois un peu sérieuse, dit-elle en faisant la moue.  
\- Cela fait 16 ans que je le suis pour toi et regarde où ça nous a conduits : il fait de plus en plus froid, nous avons perdu tous nos amis et en prime nous voilà devenus des vassaux d'Athéna, c'est quand même beau le progrès! Alors maintenant j'ai décidé de retrouver l'insouciance de mon enfance et de laisser les choses suivre leur cours, après tout on peut difficilement tomber plus bas!  
\- Tu es injuste grande sœur et tu sais très bien que tout cela est la faute de Poséidon et non la nôtre. De plus j'ai moi aussi perdu un ami cher en la personne de Hagen…Mais tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire que tu le veuilles ou non !  
\- Eh bien dis toujours cela nous changera peut-être de notre médiocre quotidien, lui répondis-je avec une certaine mélancolie.  
\- Eh bien voilà : un homme au visage couvert d'un capuchon s'est présenté aux portes du palais, il prétend être le porteur de nouvelles graves et ce n'est pas tout : l'armure d'Odin a commencé à vibrer comme si elle appelait son maître."

Ma tranquille existence prenait maintenant fin, il me fallait prendre des mesures pour éviter que ces deux évènements n'inquiètent les asgardiens mais aussi pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Ah ! Siegfried pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour m'assister en cet instant tragique ? Je ne peux aujourd'hui compter que sur moi-même, c'est maintenant la souveraine qui doit parler et non plus la jeune fille mélancolique.  
Mes ordres fusent très vite :

"Freya, va t'occuper de ce vagabond et tâche d'apprendre son identité.  
\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite grande sœur.  
\- Bien, de mon côté je vais réunir les prêtres d'Odin pour connaître leurs prévisions, ensuite j'enverrai des hommes de confiance dans tout le pays, il ne s'agirait pas que les seigneurs profitent des troubles pour s'arroger plus de pouvoirs au détriment des paysans…  
\- Là je te reconnais grande sœur.  
\- Une dernière chose Freya, quand tu en auras fini avec le vagabond envoie un message au sanctuaire, je veux savoir ce qui s'y passe.  
\- Mais un messager va mettre un temps fou à arriver !  
\- Et le télégraphe, c'est pas pour rien que je l'ai fait installer !"

 _Freya_

Hilda avait peut-être été un peu rude avec moi mais je sentais que cette rudesse apparente masquait son inquiétude profonde pour le sort du royaume qu'elle avait cru un moment hors de danger.  
Quoiqu'il en soit elle m'avait confié une mission dont j'entendais bien m'acquitter : cuisiner ce vagabond aux airs mystérieux.  
Je me rendis donc dans la cour du palais où j'avais demandé aux gardes de le faire patienter de façon à l'affaiblir quelque peu, vu que la température ambiante était d'environ - 30°C, et par la même à faciliter ses révélations.  
A ma grande surprise, cet homme de haute stature, dont la fine cape de voyage ne dissimulait pas une épaule cassée, ne semblait nullement incommodé par le froid ambiant, bien au contraire il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ignorer les questions des gardes qui espéraient se réchauffer un peu en parlant.  
Je m'approchai de cet individu et lui adressai la parole

"Vous insistez toujours pour rencontrer la princesse de Polaris ?  
\- Oui mais permettez à vos nains de jardin de rentrer se mettre au chaud, ils risquent d'attraper froid, dit-il à l'intention des gardes qui faisaient en effet pâle figure en face de lui.  
\- C'est juste, ils peuvent rentrer… Mais que répondriez-vous si je vous disais que ma sœur ne peut vous donner audience car elle est aux prises avec les plus graves difficultés ?  
\- Il me suffirait alors de montrer mon visage."

Ayant parlé ainsi il rabattit son capuchon en arrière de sorte que je pus voir son visage.  
Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi avait les cheveux verts, les traits nobles et surtout le sourire carnassier d'un ami d'enfance.

"Sy…Syd de Mizar ! Mais je te croyais mort ! Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai vu de mes yeux s'éteindre l'étoile de Mizar !"

L'homme qui se tenait en face de moi baissa les yeux.

"Vous vous trompez princesse, je ne suis pas le guerrier divin de Zeta pas plus que je ne mérite de porter son nom. Mon nom est Bud d'Alchar, guerrier divin de Zeta prime. A en juger par votre surprise j'en déduis que sa majesté la princesse Hilda n'a pas jugé bon de vous faire savoir que l'étoile jumelle de Syd était aussi son frère.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Oui, je comprends votre étonnement mais il n'est plus temps ici de revenir sur les tours que le Destin nous joua à Syd et à moi.  
\- Ainsi tu as survécu à la bataille contre les chevaliers d'Athéna.  
\- Mon intention première était de me laisser mourir avec mon frère dans la maison qui nous a vu naître mais au moment où je m'enfonçais dans les limbes de l'oubli des voix m'ont réveillé.  
\- Quelles étaient-elles ?  
\- Seule la princesse Hilda doit recevoir le message qu'elles m'ont confié.  
\- Mais que veux-tu à ma sœur ?  
\- Votre inquiétude est légitime et j'aurais mauvaise conscience de vous laisser dans l'ignorance. Sachez seulement ceci : J'ai reçu l'ordre d'emmener la princesse Hilda avec moi en Enfer."

 _Quelques jours auparavant_

 _ **Château d'Helstein**_ __

  
Cette scène je l'avais vécue mille fois.  
Athéna était devant moi courbée dans un état d'impuissance quasi total, le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe laissait une traînée rouge sur son beau visage.  
Dans ses yeux je lisais la peur. Tenant mon épée en dessous de son cou je n'avais qu'un geste à faire pour lui trancher la gorge. La victoire était à portée de mon épée.

"Athéna, même si tu es une déesse je ne peux admettre que tu protèges les hommes."

Une lueur sauvage passa dans mes yeux, à cet instant j'étais redevenu le fils du sauvage Cronos.

"Tu vas mourir pour les hommes !"

Brandissant mon épée je m'apprêtai à la lui passer au travers du corps quand l'impensable se produisit.  
Le chevalier Pégase, ce misérable qui avait osé me blesser avait fait éclater la bulle de vie dans laquelle Athéna l'avait enfermé et fonçait sur moi.  
Faisant écran avec son corps il empêcha mon épée de toucher Athéna.  
Je sentis la lame froide de mon épée le transpercer de part en part et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de contentement bien que je réalise à peine ce qui arrivait. Mon sourire mourut sur mes lèvres : le poing de Pégase avait heurté mon plastron avec une force prodigieuse m'envoyant m'encastrer dans le pilier principal de mon temple. Je gémis de douleur mais encore plus d'humiliation :

"Ce n'est pas possible, subir une telle chose de la part d'un mortel."

Je me réveillai brusquement. Tâtant instinctivement ma poitrine je pus me rendre compte qu'elle ne portait aucune blessure.  
J'essuyai alors la sueur froide qui coulait de mon menton.  
" Ce n'est pas possible ! Moi, Hadès, l'un des maîtres de l'univers, je fais des cauchemars ! "  
Je me levai alors de mon lit et me dirigeai nu comme une statue grecque vers le miroir le plus proche.  
Je m'y regardai attentivement, ce que j'y vis me fit sourire.  
Mes pouvoirs magiques me permettaient de conserver l'apparence de mon vrai corps.  
Ma chevelure était toujours aussi opulente et aussi sombre, mes épaules étaient larges, mes yeux étaient toujours aussi verts. Tout en mon corps évoquait la perfection, le divin.  
Tandis que je me regardais de manière un peu narcissique j'entendis une voix qui m'était familière.  
" Hum, il est toujours aussi agréable d'admirer ton corps, tu es la chose la plus belle que Dieu ait fait sur cette Terre "  
Mon regard s'assombrit tandis que dans le miroir je distinguais l'ombre d'un visage. C'était un visage grave parcourus de petites cicatrices, ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les miens mais pétillaient de malice.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises Odin, ce n'est pas de Dieu que je tiens ce corps car nul autre que moi ne saurait porter ce nom.  
\- En es-tu si sûr Hadès ? Tes parents Cronos et Rhéa étaient vénérés comme des dieux par leurs semblables.  
\- Le cœur de Rhéa était rongé par la haine et la crainte quant à Cronos chacune des nuits qu'il passait en compagnie des Erynies le faisait basculer dans la folie, il était prisonnier de ses rêves. Dieu ne doit pas connaître de tels sentiments.  
\- Mais tes nuits aussi sont hantées de fantômes, même avec un autre corps tu ne parviens pas à extirper la marque du poing de Pégase de ton âme.  
\- Espèce de ! Comment ? ! … Non… Tu as raison. Comment pourrais-je continuer à porter le nom de Dieu si je ne puis me débarrasser de mes fantômes ?"

Un silence suivit mes dernières paroles.  
Dans le miroir le visage d'Odin se crispa.

"Hadès, tu dois bien te douter que si je me permets de te réveiller en pleine nuit c'est pour une bonne raison.  
\- Je m'en doutais en effet. Que veux-tu de moi ?"

Sur le miroir je pus constater que mon visage exprimait la lassitude.

"Que tu tiennes ta promesse : Ramener à la vie ces spet hommes dont je t'ai parlé.  
\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?  
\- Je pourrais te répondre : parce que tu m'en as fait la promesse mais je désire te montrer que c'est dans ton intérêt.  
\- Comment ça ?"

Le visage d'Odin se fit moins dur, on aurait dit qu'il rajeunissait, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire l'excitation de la bataille.

"Tôt ou tard tu devras révéler ta présence aux autres dieux, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se trame avec Athéna mais je suis sûr d'une chose : la Terre va changer de main. Or tu sais comme moi que pour te saisir de la Terre il te faudra des troupes, même si tu ressuscites les étoiles maléfiques ce ne sera pas suffisant, mes guerriers divins te permettront de l'emporter."

La dernière déclaration d'Odin éveilla en moi de la méfiance plus que tout autre sentiment.

"D'où te vient cette soudaine sollicitude à mon égard ? Je la trouve assez déplacée de la part de quelqu'un qui doit la sauvegarde de son royaume à Athéna."

Le visage reflété dans le miroir s'assombrit.

"Ne crois pas que ce soit de gaieté de cœur que j'abandonne Athéna à son sort, je lui suis redevable de son aide face à Poséidon mais mon intuition me dit que les jours sombres ne sont pas finis. Pour rien au monde je ne veux qu'Asgard soit à nouveau au cœur de la tourmente… Et tu es un allié puissant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'une fois ma puissance restaurée j'aurai encore une dette envers toi ?  
\- Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Un tour du destin a lié mon corps et ton âme, mon destin est maintenant lié au tien et je suis prêt à mettre mes guerriers à ton service si cela peut éloigner le malheur d'Asgard."

Le visage d'Odin se fit plus humble tandis que le mien s'adoucit.

"Quel courage, je t'admire pour ça et accepte les services de tes guerriers."

Le visage d'Odin se décontracta, visiblement soulagé.

"J'en suis heureux.  
\- Mais il me semblait que tous les guerriers divins étaient morts.  
\- C'est exact mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que la mort n'est pas la fin de tout. Il reste un guerrier divin encore en vie, grâce à lui nous pourrons reconstituer l'ordre entier. La quête que nous lui confierons sera sans doute divertissante."

Odin s'interrompit.

"… Et peut-être comprendras-tu ainsi qu'il existe des hommes qui ne vivent pas pour eux-mêmes."

A cela je ne répondis pas car la haine qui submergeait mon cœur en pensant aux chevaliers d'Athéna m'aurait fait dire des mots que j'aurais sans doute regrettés.

Me dirigeant vers la penderie j'en ouvris la porte et en sortis vêtu d'une tunique noire aux reflets bleus comme la nuit.  
Je m'adressai alors à Odin.

"Il est temps de partir.  
\- Tu vas partir comme ça, sans dire au revoir à Pandore ?  
\- Je ne veux pas la troubler, pour l'instant les elfes l'entourent tellement que je doute qu'elle s'aperçoive de quelque chose.  
\- Tu as sans doute tort mais fais comme bon te semble. Toutefois, laisse-moi te rappeler ceci : tu es à la fois Hadès et Odin, il est juste que tu me ressembles un peu."

Je fus alors saisi d'un doute affreux et me précipitai vers le miroir pour constater que j'étais… borgne !

"Odin ! Espèce de…  
\- Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer pour la jouissance de mon corps après tout."

Je rougis, cette ordure avait osé m'affubler de sa propre infirmité, ça se paiera cher le moment venu !  
Je m'élançai alors par une fenêtre de ma chambre.

"Allons-y Odin, vers Asgard, le pays des glaces."

 **Chambre de Pandore  
**  
Au moment où le cosmos d'Hadès s'éleva dans les airs pour se diriger vers Asgard, ce fut comme si une rafale de vent d'une puissance incalculable avait déferlé sur le château d'Helstein.  
A ce moment une belle jeune femme aux cheveux très bruns du nom de Pandore s'éveilla en sursaut comme tirée d'un cauchemar horrible.  
Le rosaire de 108 perles qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains tomba sur le sol marbré du château, chaque perle rebondit au moins quatre fois avant de cesser de retentir.  
Ce tintamarre éveilla une elfe du nom de Teiris qui veillait sur Pandore, elle eut la surprise de voir sa maîtresse seulement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit penchée sur le balcon de sa chambre.  
Teiris se précipita vers Pandore et jeta une cape de zibeline sur ses frêles épaules.  
Pandore ne réagit pas. Inquiète de ce mutisme persistant Teiris lui adressa doucement la parole :

"Majesté vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi, vous allez attraper du mal."

En regardant Pandore de profil elle eut la surprise de voir perler une larme à son œil tandis qu'elle fixait intensément une étoile filante qui avait disparu près de la Grande Ourse.

"Hadès, il est parti. Parti pour une nouvelle bataille."

Teiris saisit Pandore par les épaules et la ramena doucement vers sa couche en lui murmurant que sa majesté Hadès l'aimait trop pour partir sans lui dire au revoir.

"Voyons majesté, votre frère n'agirait jamais ainsi.  
\- Oui il ne me ferait jamais ça et pourtant il l'a fait."

 **Asgard**

Un homme aux cheveux bleus comme l'azur, et dont les yeux faisaient penser à ceux d'un prédateur féroce, tenait dans ses bras un homme revêtu d'une armure sombre aux reflets bleus qui aurait pu être son frère jumeau.  
En face de lui se tenaient trois défenseurs d'Athéna, dans leurs regards se lisait plus de tristesse que tout autre sentiment.  
Bud d'Archar, puisqu'il faut bien l'appeler par son nom, se leva tout en évitant de croiser le regard éteint de son défunt frère qu'il portait dans ses bras.  
Avec une noblesse assez inattendue de la part d'un homme des bois il fit quelques pas vers la sortie du palais sous le regard rempli d'estime de ses opposants.  
Au moment de dépasser le groupe des chevaliers, Bud dédia un dernier adieu au chevalier Phénix :

\- Chevalier, tu disais que tu croyais que tu croyais en un monde où les frères qui ont eu le malheur de naître sous une mauvaise étoile pouvaient vivre ensemble et heureux, et que tu te battais pour le construire. Aujourd'hui sache que je veux partager ton rêve.

Les paroles de Bud résonnèrent longtemps dans le couloir du palais mais finalement les chevaliers d'Athéna se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers l'épreuve qui découle toujours d'une victoire : une autre bataille.

Bud quitta alors la scène de la bataille d'Asgard pour aller vers ce qu'il croyait être sa destinée. Sous le vent glacial, seuls les renards des neiges purent entendre ses paroles :

"Syd je t'en prie pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi de t'avoir mal jugé, ma haine m'aveuglait. Je vais te conduire là où nous avons tous deux vu le jour, dans cette maison où l'amour nous réunissait, et si nous devons renaître à nouveau je souhaite de toute mon âme que nous soyons encore frères et que nous puissions nous aimer dans un monde sans guerre et sans haine."

A ce moment l'histoire de Bud se confond avec celle d'un dieu au cœur sombre qui voulant devenir le dieu suprême était à la recherche de guerriers au cœurs purs.

 _Bud d'Alchar_

Tu vois chevalier Phénix j'ai fini par croire à ton idéal : je crois de tout mon cœur que les frères qui ont eu le malheur de naître sous une mauvaise étoile pourront un jour vivre heureux dans un monde sans guerre et sans haine. Mais je suis trop las pour me battre pour réaliser cet idéal, pardonne-moi.  
Après avoir marché plusieurs jours sans dormir j'arrivai finalement devant un manoir du style XVIème siècle. Je n'y vois nul domestique mais sur la porte d'entrée je distingue, à moitié recouvert par le givre un blason qui m'est familier, il représente deux tigres, un blanc, l'autre noir se disputant une couronne, c'est l'emblème des Mizars.  
Je regarde Syd puis après avoir fait éclater les portes, je me rends dans cette chambre qui a été celle de ma mère et où nous avons vu le jour Syd et moi.  
" Il n'est pas de meilleur endroit pour mourir mon frère " pensé-je à voix haute.  
Je pose délicatement Syd sur le lit de notre mère puis ayant rassemblé mon cosmos fais éclater le toit du manoir. La neige s'engouffre par cet orifice et commence à envahir la pièce. Je jette un dernier regard à Syd, puis je me laisse tomber à terre.  
La neige, je la sens pénétrer sous mon armure, elle se pose sur mes blessures, elle recouvre mon corps et celui de mon frère…  
Ca y est, je sens la mort qui arrive enfin, déjà mes membres se sont figés, ma respiration se fait plus courte, je ferme les yeux et je sens la neige accumulée sur mes cils me brûler les pupilles. Ce n'est pas désagréable, je plonge dans un état que les médecins du continent doivent appeler l'hypothermie, la mort viendra bientôt me chercher et j'en suis ravi, cela aura sans doute pris plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines mais qu'importe je vais retrouver mon frère. Le néant, plus rien, plus de toucher, plus de goût, d'odorat, d'ouïe ou de vue mais une voix dans ma tête.

" Est-ce toi qui appelle la mort ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Car elle me permettra de retrouver mon frère.  
\- Tiens donc, alors tu penses que les choses sont aussi simples, que parce que tu le veux tu vas être envoyé au même endroit que ton frère.  
\- Cela me semble la moindre des choses, ne serait-ce qu'au nom de la justice.  
\- Apprends que la mort n'a pas de préférences et que si tu as commis cet acte lâche qu'est le suicide tu iras à coup sûr dans la 2ème vallée où vont les suicidés.  
\- Peu m'importe mon sort du moment que je partage le sort de Syd.  
\- Parce que tu crois avoir le droit de choisir, apprends que ton frère Syd a accompli une des actions les plus nobles aux yeux du seigneur des ténèbres : sacrifier ce qui lui restait de vie pour permettre à un autre d'accomplir ses rêves et pour cet acte d'abnégation il sera probablement invité à séjourner à Elision.  
\- Mais alors nous ne nous retrouverons jamais !  
\- Exact ! Et si tu veux un jour mériter de le revoir lève-toi et utilise la vie que Dieu t'a donnée sans quoi tu ne mérites plus le nom de guerrier divin.  
\- Je suis las de combattre, mes membres sont gelés et je n'aspire plus qu'au repos éternel.  
\- Eh bien crois-moi il ne viendra pas de si tôt ! Et cela pour une raison bien simple : je n'autoriserai pas la mort à te prendre tant qu'une once de cosmos brûlera encore en toi !  
\- Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour vous ?  
\- Ce que tu représentes pour moi ? A vrai dire pas grand chose, toi et les autres guerriers divins faites partie d'un jeu qui vous dépasse, sache seulement qu'en ranimant la vie qui brûle encore en toi je ne fais que tenir une promesse que j'ai faite au seigneur Odin."

Bud fronça les sourcils, être une part d'un marché dont il ne connaissait que l'un des contractants ne lui plaisait guère, de plus il avait été manipulé toute sa vie comme un pantin et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'échapper à la mort si c'était pour continuer à jouer ce rôle pathétique.

"Non décidément je ne vous crois pas, si j'étais une part d'un marché vous auriez pu exercer un chantage sur moi, or vous ne l'avez pas fait. J'en déduis qu'il doit exister une raison plus profonde à votre comportement et tant que vous ne me direz pas de quoi il retourne vous ne tirerez rien de moi."

L'interlocuteur de Bud se tut un moment, il devait peser le pour et le contre, le pour dut l'emporter car il se décida à parler.

"Crois-tu en quelque chose Bud ?"

Bud ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait été pendant des années : un monstre d'ambition. Depuis sa rencontre avec Syd et ses parents il s'était mis à haïr tout ce qui symbolisait le pouvoir et la richesse. Pendant longtemps il avait erré dans les contrées du nord d'Asgard comme un loup assoiffé de sang, cherchant à tuer le plus grand nombre de nobles possibles pour leur faire payer d'appartenir à la même race que son frère. Il avait erré ainsi comme une bête sauvage uniquement mue par sa haine des puissants. Un jour il apprit que Syd de Mizar s'entraînait pour être digne de porter une des armures des conquérants, ce jour-là il avait décidé de s'entraîner lui aussi pour dépasser celui que les dieux lui avaient préféré. Seul dans l'immensité des forêts il était devenu un prédateur vorace craint de tous pour sa force et son agressivité.  
Son cosmos s'était accru avec sa haine pour son frère au point de surpasser celle des plus grands guerriers de son temps.  
Un jour il avait senti l'appel d'une puissante cosmo énergie qui lui avait ordonné de se rendre dans un lac glacé pour y prendre possession de l'armure du conquérant d'Alchar, elle représentait un tigre blanc aux dents tranchantes. A l'instant où il la revêtit sa fierté était à son comble, il était prêt à oublier toutes ces années où la haine avait empli son cœur.  
Mais le destin est cruel et lorsque la princesse Hilda lui avait annoncé qu'il serait condamné à être l'ombre de son frère qui en plus était moins puissant que lui, il avait été tenté de la tuer sur place. Par la suite le marché qu'elle lui avait proposé et qui consistait à guetter la mort de son jumeau lui avait rendu l'attente supportable.  
Mais au fond de lui il n'avait pu complètement abandonner cet amour qu'il avait pour son frère, et lorsque Shun avait lancé contre Syd la tempête nébulaire il avait tout fait pour sauver la vie de Syd sans révéler sa présence. Il se souvenait de son combat contre Phénix, pourquoi ce pantin en armure avait-il gagné ? Ses techniques n'étaient sûrement pas supérieures aux siennes alors comment se pouvait-il que pendant une seconde son cosmos ait été supérieur au sien ? La réponse s'imposa à lui assez naturellement : parce-que Phénix croyait en la justesse de sa cause alors que lui n'avait jamais complètement réussi à détruire les liens du sang qui le rattachaient à Syd.  
Bud se décida finalement à répondre :

"Pendant de nombreuses années je n'ai cru qu'en moi-même, en ma propre force mais j'ai fini par comprendre que celui qui se bat pour la gloire ou pour le plaisir de se battre ne peut l'empoter sur celui qui se bat pour les autres et qui croit en la justice de sa cause."

Un lourd silence tomba sur les étendues glacées d'Asgard. L'interlocuteur de Bud hésitait, de tout son être se dégageait une mélancolie presque palpable.

"Nos chemins se ressemblent : toi poussé par la haine de ton frère et moi par ma haine du genre humain nous avons tous deux échoué. Vois-tu Bud, pendant des millénaires je n'ai vécu que pour moi, j'étais convaincu que mon essence divine me conférait une supériorité sans conteste sur tous les autres êtres vivants. La vie, la mort m'indifféraient totalement. Je détestais les êtres humains pour la raison qu'ils n'étaient pas d'essence divine et qu'ils avaient tous les défauts de leurs créateurs les Titans. J'ai longtemps herché à les rééduquer mais Athéna s'est constamment mise en travers de mon chemin de sorte que je n'ai jamais pu savoir si cela aurait été possible.  
\- Et vous avez fini par douter ?  
\- Pas exactement. Du moment que je n'utilisais que des corps d'emprunt, la souffrance de mes soldats, du fait que je ne la ressentais pas moi-même, m'indifférait. Il y a peu de temps j'ai fait ce que je n'avais jamais fait depuis les temps mythiques : réintégrer mon enveloppe charnelle pour venir à bout de mes ennemis. Dans mon esprit le doute ne subsistait pas, je ne pouvais que l'emporter : que pouvaient faire de simples mortels face à moi ? J'ai combattu les chevaliers de tout mon cœur jusqu'à la limite de mes forces et au moment où je pensais l'emporter, le cosmos à l'agonie de ces hommes a grandi jusqu'à dépasser le mien et à ce moment mon cosmos a faibli et j'ai été vaincu. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai senti le doute s'insinuer en mon esprit."

Il s'arrêta une seconde puis reprit.

"Le cœur d'un dieu ne connaît pas le doute et si cela arrive cela veut dire… Cela veut dire que sa foi a été ébranlée ! Tu comprends Bud ? Ce sentiment m'est insupportable. Comment pourrais-je devenir le dieu suprême si je doute de moi-même ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a permis à ces hommes de me vaincre car s'il s'avérait que c'est leur amour qui les a rendus supérieurs à moi, cela voudrait dire qu'Athéna avait raison…  
\- Pourquoi vouloir me sauver ?  
\- Odin m'a permis de survivre, sans lui je n'aurais sans doute jamais pu me remettre en question, je lui dois bien cela. Je suppose aussi qu'une guerre est imminente, cette guerre sera pour moi l'occasion de mettre ma foi à l'épreuve. Et puis j'ai envie de savoir jusqu'où votre amour pour votre patrie et votre foi en l'avenir vous mèneront."

Les dernières paroles de son vis-à-vis lui rappelèrent celles que Ikki avaient prononcées à l'intention de Mime lors de leur affrontement auquel il avait assisté, aussi risqua-t-il :

"Des hommes qui ont foi en l'avenir ? Voulez-vous parler des chevaliers d'Athéna ?"

Un silence très court suivit, puis dès les premières paroles, Bud sentit qu'il avait déchaîné un océan de colère et de haine chez l'homme qui voulait lui sauver la vie.

"NON ! Ceux-là n'ont été leur vie durant que des jouets entre les mains de leur déesse, pour la protéger ils ont fait encourir des dangers dont ils n'avaient même pas idée à l'humanité, ils ont rompu l'équilibre de l'univers en détruisant l'Enfer et ils ont abattu des hommes au cœur pur sans éprouver autre chose que des remords passagers. Ils avaient la puissance indomptable d'un fleuve en cru, leur bras devait toujours être guidé mais les circonstances aidant ils ont fini par agir de façon autonome tant et si bien qu'entre les mains d'une jeune fille qui avait encore du mal à accepter son destin ils sont devenus des sortes de machines à tuer sans que le moindre doute sur les conséquences à long terme de leurs actes ne les effleure à aucun moment. L'homme qui pense avoir raison parce qu'il est sorti vainqueur de tous les combats qu'il a livrés commet une énorme erreur.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle de croire qu'il détient le monopole de la Justice ! Ce qui leur a permis de l'emporter c'est plus l'imprudence de leurs ennemis que leur courage et leur force. Ils ont été vaincus des dizaines de fois mais ils n'ont jamais accepté leur défaite, ils ont communié et uni leurs forces pour venir à bout d'ennemis cent fois plus puissants qu'eux et se sont imaginés que c'est la justice de leur cause qui leur a permis de triompher, sottises… S'ils ont toujours vaincu c'est parce qu'ils ont souvent rencontré des adversaires rongés par le doute ou tout simplement respectueux de la vie humaine. Dans les batailles les plus disputées c'est toujours le nombre qui leur a permis de l'emporter, où est l'honneur dans tout çà ? Qu'ont-ils fait du noble principe de la chevalerie qui poussait le vainqueur à tendre sa main au vaincu et celui-ci à reconnaître sa défaite ? Les guerriers divins, eux, ont su reconnaître leurs erreurs voire les réparer. Les chevaliers en auraient été bien incapables, persuadés que leurs actes même les plus violents trouveraient un jour leur justification, partant de là ce n'est même plus la peine d'avoir mauvaise conscience !"

Un silence lourd de sens suivit ces dernières paroles. Bud se décida finalement à rompre le silence, rongé qu'il était par la curiosité d'apprendre l'identité de son interlocuteur.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous la mort ? Etes-vous le seigneur Odin ?"

Si Bud n'avait pas eu les paupières si alourdies il aurait pu voir une lueur de malice pétiller dans l'œil unique de son interlocuteur.

"En vérité il y a un peu des deux : même si je ne donne pas la mort certains m'en croient le maître, bien que je ne sois plus le seigneur Odin je sens qu'il sommeille au fond de moi.  
\- Dans ce cas je dois vous dire que mon devoir de guerrier divin m'interdit de servir tout autre que le seigneur d'Asgard.  
\- Il n'existe aucune vérité absolue en ce bas monde et celui que tu vénères comme le seigneur d'Asgard peut selon les mythologies confondre son image avec la mienne, n'oublie pas que le Wallahall n'est qu'une réplique parmi d'autres de mon Elysion, c'est peut-être pour cela que nous nous entendons si bien. Quoiqu'il en soit je vois bien que pour te convaincre de rallier ma cause il te faudra entendre une autre voix que la mienne.  
\- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?"

L'interlocuteur de Bud prit une profonde inspiration, il parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même pendant un moment. Bud, pris d'une inquiétude aussi soudaine qu'irraisonnée, parvint au prix d'un effort surhumain ( mais quoi d'étonnant de la part d'un guerrier divin ?) à se retourner et à faire face à son interlocuteur.  
Un craquement sourd. L'épaule de Bud déjà entaillée par l'envol du Phénix se brisa comme du verre au contact du sol. Pas de hurlement de douleur, juste un cri étouffé.  
Bud assistait à ce moment à un spectacle pour lequel des hommes auraient vendu leur âme.  
L'homme qui lui faisait face était courbé, un genou à terre mais même dans cette position il semblait d'une taille peu commune, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés étaient en train de changer : ils devenaient transparents et ce qu'on pouvait y voir c'était l'UNIVERS, d'abord les planètes : Saturne, Neptune et Pluton puis les constellations : la Grande Ourse, la Petite Ourse… Plus la transformation semblait se prononcer plus les étoiles se précisaient : c'étaient alternativement les étoiles de la Grande Ourse : Phedca, Alioth, Merak, Venetash, Mergrez, Mizar, Alchar et Dubhe et des étoiles que Bud avait du mal à distinguer… Elles étaient une centaine, non 108 exactement, bizarrement elles ne brillaient pas du même éclat que les étoiles de la Grande Ourse, elles étaient, comment dire ? Sombres, elles dégageaient une aura qui s'apparentait à celle d'un Trou Noir, l'aura des ténèbres.  
Bud sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine : il n'y avait pas que le physique de son interlocuteur qui était en train de changer, l'espace autour de lui changeait aussi : le ciel d'Asgard si sombre tout à l'heure était maintenant traversé par une magnifique aurore boréale qui semblait commencer aux pieds de celui dont Bud ne pouvait plus douter maintenant qu'il était un dieu.  
Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé le phénomène sembla prendre fin : Les doigts du dieu se décrispèrent de sa chevelure en même temps qu'il fit volte-face de sorte que Bud ne le vit plus que de dos.  
Le dieu s'était relevé. Ses longs cheveux ondulés se raccourcirent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une crinière, leur couleur changea aussi : du noir ténébreux ils passèrent au bleu turquoise mais le plus impressionnant était peut-être l'aura de ce nouveau personnage : Au-dessus de sa tête deux cosmos se disputaient, curieusement ils avaient forme humaine : un guerrier en armure d'Archange (Hadès) tenait son épée levée au-dessus de son front tandis qu'un vieux marin borgne (Odin) au casque ailé et à la ceinture bouclée semblait tendre la main pour saisir cette épée. Quand sa main se referma sur le pommeau de l'épée Bud perçut un son " Balmung " puis un éclair aveuglant tandis que la figure du vieux marin et celle de l'Archange se superposaient pour former une créature formidable ! Quand Bud rouvrit les yeux plus aucun doute ne subsistait en lui : la personne qu'il avait maintenant devant lui ne pouvait être autre que le seigneur Odin.  
Celui-ci murmura des paroles incompréhensibles " Merci mon frère, merci de m'avoir permis de reprendre mon corps pour exhorter le courage de mes guerriers ".  
Bud risqua une parole " Seigneur Odin, je suis votre serviteur "

"Je l'espère bien guerrier divin, il ne manquerait plus que la souffrance de mon frère ait été inutile.  
\- Votre frère ?  
\- Hadès ne t'a-t-il pas dit tout à l'heure que nous confondions parfois nos images aux yeux des peuples qui nous vénèrent ? Il est donc normal que je l'appelle ainsi.  
\- Hadès, c'était donc lui."

Odin regarda l'horizon, à l'évocation d'Hadès par Bud il se rendait compte que le nom de son frère était synonyme de ténèbres et d'ombre. Dans la mémoire collective des hommes la lumière était toujours assimilée au bien et l'ombre au mal. Quelle que soit la couleur de l'âme de celui qui vit dans les ténèbres il est naturellement assimilé au malin, décidément les hommes jugent sur des apparences. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne consente à reprendre.  
\- Oui c'est bien d'Hadès qu'il s'agit mais ne t'avise pas de le comparer au mal incarné ! Car il arrive en creusant dans les ténèbres… qu'il s'y trouve plus souvent de la lumière… que l'inverse… Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'ordonne de te lever guerrier divin de Zeta prime !  
\- Je suis bien faible.  
\- Balivernes ! Même à l'agonie il restera toujours à l'homme qui garde la foi la force de déplacer les montagnes.

Je songe alors à mon frère Syd qui s'est relevé de la tempête nébulaire de Shun pour me venir en aide, je pense à cette promesse que j'ai faite au chevalier Phénix de l'aider à combattre pour un monde meilleur. Je cherche au fond de moi cette étincelle de cosmos qui y brûle encore.

" Allons debout Bud aux crocs et aux griffes tranchantes, réveille-toi et mets ton armure divine de Zeta au service de ton peuple ! "

Cette voix c'est celle de la princesse Hilda ! Je lui dois à elle, mais aussi à Syd et à Phénix de me relever et de reprendre le combat.  
Je sens que mon cosmos fait se mouvoir mon corps, je ne sens plus mes blessures et je m'entends hurler à m'en arracher les poumons " Brûle mon cosmos, brûle ! "  
Sans que je ressente la douleur mes pieds trouvent naturellement leur point d'équilibre dans la neige, mes jambes se déplient bien que mes muscles soient engourdis.  
C'est tout mon corps qui s'élève vers le haut mû uniquement par ma volonté. A mesure que je me relève je sens mon cosmos déferler comme une lame de fond dans tout mon corps, inondant chacun de mes muscles de son énergie infinie. Je me retrouve donc debout, les poings serrés, mes yeux s'ouvrent mais cette fois je ne sens plus la morsure de la neige. Dans un ultime effort pour purger mon corps de son engourdissement j'enflamme mon cosmos puis le projette vers le ciel comme pour assener un coup.  
La colonne de lumière soulevée se dirige droit vers la Grande Ourse et l'atteint au point où les étoiles de Mizar et d'Alchar se confondent, une explosion de lumière suit mon attaque, je souris : les étoiles de Mizar et d'Alchar brillent à nouveau.

" Syd je suis vivant et nous nous reverrons bientôt.  
\- Félicitations guerrier divin, tu es digne de ton frère et de ton pays ! Mais maintenant est venu le temps de te révéler ta mission qui sera en fait une quête.  
\- Ton verbe est mon ordre ô seigneur d'Asgard.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Je t'ordonne donc de te rendre dans l'Enfer du Niffheim en compagnie de la Princesse Hilda pour en ramener les âmes des guerriers divins tombés au combat."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: L'Enfer du Niflheim**

 _Hilda de Polaris_

L'enfer du Niflheim était un lieu étrange, l'équivalent nordique du Tartare. On disait que jadis le seigneur Odin y avait jeté la déesse Hell fille de Loki, maître du feu et personnification du mal dans notre mythologie. A compter de ce jour Hell n'eut de cesse de préparer sa revanche contre Odin. Ne pouvant s'en prendre directement aux dieux elle maudit le lieu où elle se trouvait et en fit une sorte d'enfer que nous avons coutume d'appeler le Niflheim. Nous autres scandinaves pensons qu'au moment où survient notre mort nous voyons soit les walkyries, signe que le seigneur Odin nous a jugés dignes de séjourner avec lui dans le Wallahall soit les démons de Hell, signe que nous sommes désignés à rejoindre l'enfer du Niflheim.  
Quand Bud m'a expliqué que nous devions aller chercher les âmes des guerriers divins dans ce lieu maudit j'avoue que j'étais incrédule : tous les guerriers divins ou presque étaient morts en défendant une cause qui leur semblait juste alors que faisaient-ils dans cet enfer qu'on réserve habituellement aux damnés ?  
La réponse de Bud avait été très claire : lors de la grande bataille qui opposa les dieux aux géants tous les dieux furent tués, Odin compris, mais parmi les géants Hell survécut.  
Oh certes la cosmo-énergie du seigneur Odin était bien réelle mais toujours est-il qu'il avait été tué et qu'il n'avait échappé à l'anéantissement que par la grâce du seigneur Hadès qui, se reconnaissant en lui, l'avait invité à séjourner à Elision. Seulement voilà : en l'absence du seigneur Odin le Wallahall s'était désagrégé de sorte que tous les morts allaient directement dans le Niflheim.  
Toujours est-il que je marchais avec Bud depuis de longues heures vers l'endroit qu'un vieux parchemin découvert toujours par hasard nous avait indiqué comme étant l'entrée de l'Enfer. Les adieux avec Freyja avaient été brefs mais déchirants, mais je savais où était mon devoir et surtout je gardais en mémoire les mots méprisant du seigneur Odin à mon égard que Bud m'avait transmis.

« Princesse Hilda, moi Odin t'ordonne d'accompagner Bud en l'enfer du Niflheim pour expier les crimes que tu as commis.  
\- Je vous ai toujours servi fidèlement !  
\- Cesse de te mentir à toi-même, l'anneau des Nibelungen ne permet pas de contrôler la volonté d'autrui, il ne fait qu'accentuer les rancœurs et les frustrations de celui qui le porte. En d'autres termes ce que vous croyiez n'être que de la faiblesse est en fait l'expression de votre profond désir de quitter la Terre ingrate d'Asgard. Le but de cette quête n'est pas seulement de vous faire retrouver les âmes des guerriers divins mais aussi de mettre à l'épreuve votre foi dans le royaume d'Asgard. »

Ainsi avait parlé le seigneur Odin et il n'y avait pas à discuter ses ordres.  
Bud s'arrêta et me fit signe de ne plus faire un pas. Nous étions parvenus devant une petite crevasse au fond de laquelle coulait une rivière de couleur étrange. Bud regarda sa carte et me fit signe que nous étions arrivés à destination.

« Nous voilà arrivés princesse Hilda.  
\- Mais c'est une rivière.  
\- Oui c'est exact et nous allons donc plonger pour remonter à la surface dans une des poches d'air qui doivent se trouver dans la grotte sous-marine que l'on distingue au loin.  
\- Et s'il n'y a pas de poche d'air ?  
\- Alors nous arriverons en enfer encore plus directement que je le pensais. »

Je regardai Bud avec effroi : se pourrait-il que cet homme qui m'avait confié son désir de revoir son frère soit suicidaire ?

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Cette eau a l'air très froide… Si tu allais vérifier s'il y a vraiment des poches d'air et que je t'attendais ici pendant ce temps ?  
\- Point tant de simagrées princesse, si notre destin est de mourir ici eh bien nous mourrons. Mais vous avez peut-être raison : il vaudrait mieux essayer d'éviter la mort par asphyxie. Alors reculez-vous. »

Bud sauta alors dans l'eau glacée qui le submergea presque totalement. Il intensifia son cosmos et se mit en position de combat.

" Par la griffe du Tigre Noir ! "

Son attaque fut portée si vite que j'eus peine à voir le coup partir, sans nul doute un chevalier d'or n'aurait pas fait mieux et, comment ?  
La mer s'est fendue en deux, comme si deux vagues étaient bloquées par une barrière invisible.  
Bud, debout au milieu des deux masses liquides admira son travail : " et la Mer rouge s'ouvrit devant le peuple élu de Dieu "

« Venez-vous princesse ?  
\- Oui, enfin… c'est à dire… Est-ce que ça va tenir longtemps ?  
\- Auriez-vous oublié que ma cosmo-énergie est comme celle de Syd : glaciale ? »

En effet, autour de Bud flottait une cosmo-énergie d'un blanc immaculé qui avait glacé les vagues mais devant lui les masses d'eau étaient toujours liquides. Je fis quelques pas en avant.

« Ne craignez rien princesse, tant que vous resterez auprès de moi vous ne risquerez rien. »

De fait plus nous avançons et plus les vagues se gèlent sur notre passage.  
Je profite de cette excursion pour observer la faune aquatique. Il y a là des harengs, des murènes, des poulpes, des sirènes.

« Des sirènes ?!  
\- Plaît-il ?  
\- Bud, je n'en crois pas mes yeux il y a des sirènes dans ces eaux ! D'où peuvent-elles bien venir ?  
\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Ayant parlé ainsi Bud enfonça son bras dans les eaux gelées du fleuve et en retira l'une de ces créatures.  
Contrairement à ce que je croyais cette sirène n'avait pas de queue de poisson mais des jambes, qui plus est elle était d'une surprenante beauté avec ses longs cheveux roux couverts d'écumes et d'étoiles de mer. Bud n'y semblait pas vraiment sensible aussi il s'adressa à elle de manière assez cavalière.

« Qui es-tu, d'où viens-tu et que nous veux-tu ? Parle. »

La sirène fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se contentait de passer sa main libre dans sa longue chevelure en même temps qu'elle se rapprochait de Bud au point que ses lèvres touchaient pratiquement sa joue quant elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Du calme, beau guerrier, viens plutôt te détendre avec nous. »

Une lueur sauvage traversa les yeux de Bud. Il jeta la sirène à terre.

« Je ne suis pas là pour répondre aux avances d'une sirène mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour calmer tes ardeurs je veux bien te recouvrir de givre. »

La sirène parut terrifiée par la menace.

« Attends, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis l'une des filles de Ran la ravisseuse.  
\- Ran la ravisseuse ? »

Je pris alors la parole.

« Tu as beau être très puissant Bud, tu ne connais pas les dieux de ton peuple. Ran la ravisseuse est la femme d'Aegir, le géant qui règne sur les fonds marins, avec ses filles elle attire les bateaux vers les récifs pour les rapporter ensuite à son mari dans son filet.  
\- C'est une entité maléfique, adieu donc. »

Bud leva son bras au-dessus de la sirène, ses ongles commençaient déjà à s'allonger.

« Attends ! Elle peut peut-être nous indiquer comment nous rendre dans le Niflheim. »

Bud consentit à abaisser son bras. La sirène en profita.

« Oui, bien sûr je vais vous mener devant mon père, le grand Aegir qui vous aidera sans doute.  
\- Gare à toi si tu me joues un tour dit Bud méfiant. D'ailleurs, par sécurité je vais provisoirement geler tes jambes pour que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper. »

Ayant dit cela il leva le bras, des particules de givre s'échappèrent alors de son armure et vinrent recouvrir les jambes de la sirène. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Ah ! Ces hommes, tous des brutes. »

Nous marchâmes pendant un temps qui me parut infiniment long pour finalement déboucher sur une grotte sous-marine où l'eau ne pénétrait pas.  
Devant nous se tenait un géant à la longue barbe recouverte d'étoiles de mer, il portait une armure d'écailles dorée et tenait de la main droite une robuste épée aux caractères runiques inquiétants. A coté de lui se tenait une femme qui aurait pu être, avec quelques rides en plus, la sœur jumelle de notre guide improvisée.  
Celle-ci fit les présentations.

« Etrangers je vous présente mon père Aegir et ma mère Ran la ravisseuse. Père je vous présente…  
\- Bud d'Alchar et la princesse Hilda de Polaris. »

Le géant fronça les sourcils.

« Des serviteurs d'Odin cela fait des siècles que je n'en ai pas vus. Mais cela ne vous dispense pas de faire preuve de politesse, agenouillez-vous. »

Je fis une révérence mais de son côté Bud ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Serais-tu sourd guerrier divin ?  
\- Non mais je ne mettrai jamais genou à terre devant quiconque excepté le seigneur Odin, j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'à trop s'incliner devant les puissants on peut fort bien ne plus jamais se relever. »

Ran fut la première à réagir : " Insolent ! Que le filet mortel de Ran la ravisseuse se referme sur toi ! "  
Des doigts de Ran semblent sortir une multitude de fils comme ceux de la harpe de Mime qui se rejoignent autour de Bud.  
Celui-ci m'intime l'ordre de m'éloigner mais n'esquisse aucun geste de défense.  
Le Filet de Ran s'approche inexorablement de Bud, ses mailles sont si serrées qu'elles pourraient découper les nuages.

« Bud attention ! »

Trop tard, le filet s'est maintenant refermé sur Bud.  
Ran le toise d'un œil narquois.

« Tu es maintenant mon prisonnier et plus tu te débattras plus les mailles de mon filet te rentreront dans la chair, mais si tu consens à t'agenouiller je pourrais me montrer clémente. »

Bud a les yeux fermés mais il ne paraît nullement inquiet.

« Votre réputation est vraiment surfaite.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Pas plus que la chaîne nébulaire votre filet ne pourra me retenir.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Par le courant polaire ! »

La même cosmo-énergie glaciale que tout à l'heure semble entourer Bud, j'entends un bruit de craquement, ce n'est pas celui des os de Bud mais celui du Filet de Ran.

« En gelant ce filet je l'ai rendu plus cassant, je n'ai plus qu'à faire un geste pour me libérer. »

Les mailles du filet craquèrent comme des fils de laine.

« C'est impossible !  
\- Peu importe que vous le croyiez ou pas, il est trop tard maintenant. Par la griffe du tigre Noir ! »

Ran recule, parvient à éviter un coup puis deux mais est touchée par le troisième coup de griffe puis le cinquième…  
Elle s'écroule à terre, les bras lacérés tandis que le mur derrière elle s'écroule, fendu par d'innombrables coups.

« Ne crains rien Aegir, j'aurais pu tuer cette femme mais je me suis contenté de blesser son orgueil. »

Le géant fronce les sourcils. Ainsi c'est cela la force des guerriers divins qui portent les armures des conquérants, voilà qui explique pourquoi Odin est le dieu le plus puissant du panthéon nordique. Il hésite. Bud prend la parole.

« Vois-tu ce saphir Géant ? dit-il en montrant le saphir de l'armure divine de Dzêta prime. Ceci est la marque d'Odin seigneur d'Asgard, si tu t'opposes à notre passage comme ton épouse vient de le faire tu pourrais bien forcer le seigneur Odin à sévir.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il a ressuscité ?!  
\- Oui, et plus puissant que jamais.  
\- Dans ce cas je ne puis que me soumettre. Que voulez-vous de moi ?  
\- Que tu nous mènes à l'entrée de l'enfer du Niflheim !  
\- Soit, je vais le faire même si j'ignore les raisons qui vous poussent à vous diriger vers ce lieu funeste. »

Aegir se leva et nous fit signe de le suivre dans une galerie sous-marine que nous n'aurions jamais remarquée tant elle était obstruée par des plantes aquatiques. Quelques heures plus tard nous arrivâmes devant un tunnel si obscur que nous ne distinguions rien de ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Voici l'entrée des Enfers. »

Bud me prit par la main et s'avança d'un pas conquérant dans le tunnel. J'entendis alors la voix d'Aegir :

« Princesse Hilda, me ferez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi à votre retour ?  
\- J'en serais ravie, _si on en revient_. »

Bud marchait vite, j'admirais son courage qui le poussait à faire face au danger pourtant, malgré l'obscurité je distinguai… une larme couler sur sa joue.  
Il murmura :

« Syd, je viens vers toi. »

Nous marchons maintenant depuis des heures mais on voit toujours une petite lumière au fond du tunnel. Je m'interroge. Serait-ce une illusion ? Aegir nous aurait-il trompés ? Je me cogne dans l'armure de Bud qui s'est visiblement arrêté.

« Ouille ! Tu pourrais prévenir. »

Bud ne répond pas mais met son index devant ma bouche. Je comprends que je dois me taire. Je murmure toutefois.

« Sommes-nous suivis ?  
\- Hum. C'est fort possible mais je ne ressens pas de cosmo énergie agressive. Ils ne nous veulent peut-être pas de mal. Pourtant il vaut mieux accélérer le pas. Accrochez-vous à moi princesse. »

Je saisis le bras de Bud et sans prévenir celui-ci prend son envol, m'entraînant dans une course effrénée, je suis sûre que nous avons dû atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. J'en ai les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Bud s'arrête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Rien, il ne se passe rien justement. Je sens toujours un cosmos mais il n'a pas l'air agressif.  
\- Comment a-t-il pu nous suivre ? Se déplace-t-il à la vitesse de la lumière ?  
\- J'en doute. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas plus proches de la sortie de ce tunnel que tout à l'heure. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un ou quelque chose tente de nous empêcher d'atteindre le Niflheim. Il nous faudra donc le détruire. Inutile de nous cacher désormais. »

Bud lève son bras droit, il ouvre sa main, une boule de couleur blanche commence à s'y former, déjà je commence à distinguer les parois du tunnel. La lumière émise par Bud permet de distinguer des ombres sur une paroi. Je devine qu'il s'agit de notre poursuivant.  
Bud prend une grande inspiration, il ferme les yeux, cherchant à percevoir le cosmos de son ennemi.  
Soudain il les ouvre et pointe sa main vers… moi !

« Bud… écoute… pas d'emportement surtout.  
\- Montre-toi ! »

Je sens un flux d'énergie effleurer mon épaule puis s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse derrière moi. Je crois bien qu'en l'espace d'un instant j'ai vu toute ma vie défiler. Dieu que c'était ennuyeux ! Prier Odin, prier Odin… Pfou… Heureusement qu'il y a eu du progrès depuis.  
J'entends un cri de douleur derrière moi.  
Une ombre s'agite, elle essaie visiblement d'échapper aux rayons lumineux que Bud projette dans toute la pièce. Finalement il y renonce, fait volte face puis effectue un bond prodigieux qui l'amène juste devant nous, en pleine lumière.  
L'homme qui se tient devant nous est vêtu de façon étrange, il porte une armure de plaques noire difficilement visible sous l'amas de fourrures qui le recouvre.  
Son visage est masqué par un casque à cornes mais on devine une barbe rousse abondante.  
Bud commence à s'impatienter.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'homme secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander qui vous êtes. Apprenez que vous avez pénétré sur le territoire de la déesse Hel qui règne sur le Niflheim, l'enfer du froid.  
\- C'est bon à savoir. Peux-tu nous mener jusqu'à elle ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
\- Nous sommes porteurs d'un message émanant du seigneur Odin.  
\- Odin n'est pas maître en ces lieux et ses serviteurs n'y sont pas les bienvenus, sauf les mains croisées et allongés dans un cercueil en bois de chêne bien sûr. »

Bud se tourne alors vers moi.

« Princesse Hilda, je sens que je vais devoir m'occuper de cet importun. Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai.  
\- Bien.  
\- Attendez, j'ai reçu ce présent de la part du seigneur Odin pour vous. »

Il me tend une sorte de médaillon.

« A l'intérieur se trouve un objet qui pourra vous être utile lors d'un combat. Toutefois ne l'utilisez qu'en dernier recours.  
\- Tu m'intrigues Bud mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter outre mesure. Promets-moi juste de tout faire pour rester en vie et revoir ton frère.  
\- Je vous le promets. »

Je pars en avant. Le guerrier qui fait face à Bud fait un pas vers moi pour s'interposer.

« Vous ne passerez pas. »

Bud intervient.

« Par le courant polaire ! »

Un vent froid se lève, le guerrier pris au dépourvu tente d'échapper au piège mais ses pieds sont déjà pris dans une épaisse couche de givre.  
J'en profite pour m'enfoncer dans le tunnel.

 _Bud_

Je regarde la princesse Hilda s'enfoncer dans le tunnel tandis que mon adversaire fait des efforts stériles pour libérer ses jambes du givre qui les emprisonne.  
Je ne fais pas un geste pour tirer profit de mon avantage, cela semble surprendre mon adversaire dont les yeux sont toujours masqués par la visière de son casque.

« Tu ne fais rien pour la rejoindre ?  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne mais sache que si je n'accompagne pas ma princesse c'est parce que j'en ai reçu l'ordre.  
\- L'ordre ?  
\- Oui, leurs majestés Odin et Hadès m'ont fait comprendre que dans cette quête la princesse Hilda devrait réussir une épreuve par elle-même.  
\- Je vois. »

Un sourire ironique passe sur mes lèvres.

« Rassure-toi tu ne verras bientôt plus rien.  
\- Me crois-tu donc si faible, Bud ?  
\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?! »

Mon adversaire sourit, il intensifie sa cosmo énergie et fait exploser le givre qui emprisonnait ses jambes.

« Pourquoi t'être laissé atteindre par mon attaque si le froid n'a aucun effet sur toi ? »

Mon adversaire esquisse un sourire narquois.

« Apprends, Bud que nous aussi avons préparé une surprise pour la princesse Hilda et pour qu'elle tombe dans notre piège il était nécessaire de t'éloigner.  
\- Je comprends mais comment connais-tu mon nom ?  
\- Tu l'apprendras si tu parviens à infliger une blessure à mon corps.  
\- Très bien, j'accepte. »

Je me mets en position de combat, mon adversaire m'imite, curieusement sa cosmo énergie n'a rien d'impressionnante, qu'espère-t-il faire ?  
" Par le courant polaire "  
Mon adversaire ne fait pas un geste pour se défendre, bientôt le blizzard que j'ai projeté sur lui le recouvre, il lutte brièvement contre le courant polaire.

« C'est inutile, tu ne peux rien faire contre un guerrier divin. »

Mon cosmos s'intensifie, je le concentre dans ma main et le libère contre mon ennemi qui est emporté par le courant, tombe à la renverse et se retrouve cloué à une stalactite de la caverne dans laquelle nous combattons.  
Je regarde un moment mon adversaire, son corps est complètement gelé et la glace qui l'entoure donne l'impression qu'il est un de ces fossiles que l'on retrouve parfois intact après des millénaires. Je m'éloigne.

« Quel dommage, il semblerait que je ne connaîtrai jamais ton nom. »

Une voix derrière moi.

« Désolé de te décevoir Bud mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en enfantillages. »

C'est la voix de mon adversaire.

« Comment ?!  
\- Oublierais-tu que le Niflheim est l'enfer du froid ? Sache que le froid auquel vous, asgardiens êtes confrontés au quotidien est une aimable plaisanterie par rapport à celui auquel nous sommes confrontés ici. »

J'entendis un craquement, la glace commençait à se fendre, cela veut dire que mon adversaire est capable de baisser sa température interne en dessous de celle du courant polaire !  
L'atmosphère semble soudain se refroidir.  
La glace commence à se fissurer puis le cercueil explose littéralement. Des éclats de glace volent autour de moi mais se cassent contre mon armure divine.  
Mon adversaire retombe souplement à terre.

« Explique-moi comment un homme qui peut déployer une telle énergie ne soit pas capable d'éviter un coup ?  
\- C'est tout simple. »

Mon adversaire ôte son casque. Ce que je vois m'arrache une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu… Tu es Hol… Holder !  
\- Oui ! Holder le dieu aveugle. »

Dans la mythologie scandinave Holder était un des fils d'Odin et de Frigg et le seul dieu à être atteint de cécité. Son innocence avait fait de lui une victime : son frère, le beau Baldur était protégé et aimé par tous à tel point que tous les métaux, animaux et même végétaux d'Asgard avaient juré de ne pas le blesser. Cela, Loki, le géant maître du feu ne pouvait le supporter.  
En cherchant bien il trouva une plante, une pousse de gui, qui n'avait pas juré de ne pas blesser Baldur. Loki mit tout son maléfique talent dans la transformation de cette plante en une arme mortelle et il y parvint : entre ses mains la plante se transforma en une flèche empoisonnée. Loki décida alors d'utiliser Holder pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des dieux. Holder avait tellement entendu les dieux vanter l'invulnérabilité de Baldur qu'il ne vit aucune objection à lancer cette flèche sur Balder et au moment où la flèche partit de l'arc de Holder guidé par Loki le destin du dieu aveugle fut scellé. La flèche toucha Baldur qui s'écroula, mort. Odin, cherchant un responsable punit Holder et Loki en les livrant aux caprices d'un serpent monstrueux. Par la suite, après le Ragnarok qui mit fin au règne des dieux Holder fut appelé avec d'autres dieux qui avaient survécu à former le nouveau panthéon qui devait régir Asgard jusqu'à ce que les hommes cessent de croire en eux…

Ainsi il s'était rangé du côté de Hell.

« Je te croyais un dieu juste Holder.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être trahi par les siens et d'être oublié par les hommes auxquels tu as consacré ta vie. J'ai fini par comprendre que l'innocence et les sentiments ont fait de moi une victime.  
\- Et tu as décidé de devenir le chasseur.  
\- En effet, désapprouves-tu mon choix ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde puisque c'est aussi celui que j'ai fait.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Rien ne me force à répondre à tes questions, en garde ! »

Nous nous mîmes tous les deux en position d'attaque.

« Comme tu es aveugle tu ne verras pas les griffes du tigre noir déferler sur toi !  
\- C'est là que tu te trompes Bud !  
\- Par les griffes du Tigre Noir ! »

Si les chevaliers de Bronze peuvent lancer cent coups à la seconde je peux porter cent millions de coups de griffes à la seconde ! C'est comme si un rideau de lumière, c'est un véritable miracle s'il parvient à en réchapper.  
Déjà je ne vois plus Holder, j'intensifie mon cosmos et augmente encore la vitesse de mon attaque, même les murs de la caverne en tremblent.  
Mais, que se passe-t-il ? Mon poing ne rencontre pas de résistance, c'est comme si mon adversaire s'était volatilisé. Exténué je me laisse tomber à Terre.

« Mais où ?  
\- Je suis là Bud. »

Il est juste derrière moi.

« Comment ?  
\- Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné. Tu me déçois mais si tu y tiens voilà : comme tu le sais le 7ème sens permet d'avoir une maîtrise totale des six autres sens et d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Toi-même peux atteindre le 7ème sens en intensifiant ton cosmos mais t'es-tu demandé ce qu'il en était pour quelqu'un qui était privé d'un sens ? »

La lumière se fait alors dans mon esprit. J'avais en effet entendu parler d'un dénommé Shaka de la Vierge qui se vantait de pouvoir atteindre le 7ème sens en se privant volontairement d'un de ses sens : celui de la vue. Ainsi, après toutes ces années la cécité d'Holder s'était transformée en avantage lui permettant d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière.

« Je comprends, mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu éviter le courant polaire tout à l'heure ?  
\- Ma cécité m'empêche de discerner la nature de l'attaque que me porte mon ennemi quand elle n'est pas purement physique. Je ne savais pas exactement en quoi consistait le courant polaire mais ta griffe du tigre noir est une attaque très prévisible. Et maintenant que je connais toutes tes attaques il ne te reste plus qu'à mourir !  
\- Ah !  
\- Greatest Darkness ! »

Comment ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les parois de la caverne perdent leurs couleurs ! C'est comme si l'ombre envahissait tout.  
La cosmo-énergie de Holder s'intensifie et je sens qu'un froid glacial recouvre la caverne tandis que l'ombre s'étend au point que je ne parviens plus à distinguer ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que ?  
\- Cela t'étonne n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant nous sommes à égalité : l'obscurité est si forte dans cette caverne que même ton cosmos ne peut plus l'éliminer. Si tu ne peux pas voir ton ennemi, quelles sont tes chances de gagner ?  
\- Non c'est impossible ! »

J'intensifie mon cosmos, l'armure de Dzêta commence à dégager une lumière intense puis soudain elle s'éteint.

« Que ?!  
\- Sache que mon attaque a le pouvoir d'absorber la lumière que ton cosmos dégage, il te faudra trouver mieux que çà. »

Je sens le froid s'intensifier au point que j'ai du mal à remuer mes doigts. Le froid pénètre mes membres comme des aiguilles dans ma peau.

« Eh bien Bud, qu'est-ce que cela fait de se retrouver dans le Niflheim, l'enfer des glaces ? »

Je dois jouer de mon va tout, Holder est probablement moins résistant que moi.

« Pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas Holder ? Je te fais peur ? »

Holder ne répond rien mais je sens l'atmosphère se réchauffer, c'est sans doute l'effet de la chaleur de sa haine.

« C'est dommage, tu aurais pu t'acheminer doucement vers la mort en laissant ton corps geler mais en m'insultant tu as choisi de souffrir ! Que les éléments deviennent des armes et qu'ils se déchaînent contre toi ! »

Je ne vois toujours rien mais j'entends des remous dans la grotte, c'est comme si elle prenait vie et m'attaquait.

« Oui tu as raison, Bud, après l'expérience de Loki, j'ai appris que n'importe quel élément peut devenir une arme, aujourd'hui mon pouvoir me permet de rendre tout environnement hostile à mon ennemi. Bientôt tu vas sentir le plafond de cette grotte se déformer pour s'orner de stalactites et le sol de stalagmites. Et ils vont tous déferler sur toi. Quelle chance as-tu de les éviter ? »

Il a raison, je sens les stalagmites faire s'effondrer le sol de la grotte sous mes pieds, je saute pour éviter la chute et… sens mon épaule s'empaler contre les pointes du plafond.

« Comment ?  
\- Tu te demandes pourquoi ton armure divine ne te protège pas ? Je vais te répondre : les armures divines comme les armures d'or gèlent à -278°c mais à partir de -250°c elles deviennent moins résistantes d'autant plus que la tienne a déjà été endommagée par les attaques de Phénix, tu aurais peut-être dû revêtir celle de ton frère au lieu de cette pâle copie.  
\- Je ne te permets pas !  
\- Mais que pourrais-tu m'interdire ? D'ici peu les parois de la grotte se resserreront tellement sur toi que chacun de tes mouvements deviendra douloureux. »

Il a raison : plus je cours dans une direction ou une autre plus je m'empale contre les pointes de la grotte. Que faire ? Peut-être me mettre en communion avec la nature ? J'ai vu Shiryu agir ainsi pendant son combat contre Albéric.  
J'arrête de bouger et tente de faire comprendre à la nature que je ne suis pas son ennemi.  
Je sens que les stalagmites commencent à se renfoncer dans le sol.

« Pas mal du tout, tu y as pensé tout seul ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je dois conserver ma sérénité.

« Tu penses vraiment m'échapper ainsi ? »

Que veut-il dire ?

« L'arc d'où est partie la flèche qui a tué Balder, penses-tu que je m'en sois séparé ? »

J'entends Holder défaire quelque chose dans son dos. Il bande son arc.

« Adieu Guerrier divin, la flèche qui va te percer est enduite d'un poison violent et vu l'état de ton armure tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. »

La sueur commence à perler sur mon front, que faire ? Si je bouge les parois de la grotte entraveront mes mouvements et je ne serai plus qu'une cible immobile devant lui.

« Adieu, Bud ! »

J'entends la corde de l'arc se détendre, cette fois c'est la fin.

" NON ! "  
Tout d'un coup c'est comme si la lumière avait traversé la grotte.  
Ca y est je vois Holder, je vois la flèche foncer sur moi, je peux voir sa trajectoire et l'éviter !  
Je vois son attaque, il a l'air déconcerté par cet éclat de lumière mais moi j'en suis ravi car je vais enfin pouvoir lui porter une attaque !

« Prends-çà Holder ! Par la Griffe du Tigre Noir ! »

Je fends l'air au point d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière et cette fois je sens la chair de mon adversaire se déchirer sous mes coups.  
" Yaaahh ! "  
J'arrête mon élan au fond de la pièce et entends Holder retomber pesamment sur le sol de la grotte. L'atmosphère commence déjà à se rafraîchir.  
Mais j'y pense qui m'a aidé en faisant éclater la lumière dans le Niflheim ?  
Holder se relève péniblement, les ténèbres de la Greatest Darkness ont cessé et je peux voir le sang qui s'écoule de son flanc.  
Malgré sa douleur il parvient à se remettre debout et à garder un maintien noble, j'admire cet homme.

« Ton attaque n'est pas venue à bout de moi. »

Holder arbore toujours le même air fier et dédaigneux mais un filet de sang s'écoule de sa bouche et il pousse un hoquet de douleur.

« O… Odin… Sois maudit… pour avoir aidé un de tes guerriers contre ton fils !  
\- Odin, c'était donc lui. »

" Oui Bud, c'est moi qui suis intervenu pour te sauver la vie "  
\- Et sa majesté Hadès ?

" Il sommeille pour l'instant, c'est ce qui m'a permis de me servir de ses pouvoirs "

\- Pourquoi avoir interrompu ce combat ?

" Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Bud car nous avons placé toute notre confiance en toi "

\- Je comprends.

" N'oublie pas tu n'as pas le droit de mourir avant d'avoir tenu la promesse faite au chevalier Phénix : tu dois te battre pour construire un monde où les frères qui ont eu le malheur de naître sous une mauvaise étoile pourront vivre heureux et ensemble. "

\- Oui je vous le promets, seigneur Odin.

Je sens que l'aura d'Odin s'éloigne, désormais je ne pourrai plus compter que sur moi-même.

« Tu y crois vraiment ? »

C'est la voix d'Holder.

« Quoi donc ?  
\- A ce monde de lumière.  
\- Oui »

Holder réfléchit un moment.

« Si le monde dont tu parles existait vraiment alors Baldur et moi aurions pu nous retrouver. Si ce monde existait je n'aurais pas été banni dans cet enfer de glaces.  
\- Holder… Si ce monde n'existe pas encore, c'est parce que dieux et hommes ont cessé d'y croire… Mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé et je suis sûr que le seigneur Odin pourra convaincre Hadès d'instaurer Utopia sur Terre. »

Holder reste pensif.

« Je ne te crois pas mais puisque tu m'as blessé je dois te dire comment j'ai appris ton nom.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Voilà : Il existe un puits en Enfer d'où les morts peuvent contempler les personnes qui leur sont chères. J'ai choisi de suivre le cours de ton existence.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Oui, tu me faisais penser à moi : seul, démuni, vivant dans l'ombre. J'ai voulu voir si, en partant du même point que moi tu pourrais ne pas suivre la même voie…  
\- Et ?  
\- Et tous mes espoirs ont été déçus ! Tu t'es laissé manipuler par la princesse Hilda qui a attisé la haine que tu portais à ton frère et finalement tu as été vaincu. C'est alors que j'ai compris.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Que je ne voulais plus être une victime ! Et pour cela il me fallait renoncer à tous les sentiments humains. C'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint les rangs de la déesse Hell car je sais qu'un jour nous prendrons notre revanche. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui nous rend plus forts, ce qui nous met sur la voie du 7ème sens c'est l'abandon de toutes les personnes que l'on chérit. »

Je baisse les yeux, ce discours je l'ai trop de fois entendu, c'est le discours de ceux qui ont renoncé à l'amour par soif de pouvoir. Il y a peu j'y adhérais sans réserve mais aujourd'hui il ne soulève que de la pitié chez moi.

« Imbécile.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu penses te transformer en chasseur parce que tu t'es mis au service de Hell mais en fait ce que tu cherches c'est une revanche contre Odin. Regarde la vérité en face Holder : ta cécité a fait de toi une victime et tu as toujours été jaloux de Baldur parce qu'il avait la préférence d'Odin et inconsciemment, en acceptant le plan de Loki, tu voulais tuer celui qui te faisait vivre dans l'ombre ! Mais voilà, au lieu d'attirer l'attention de ton père tu n'as fait qu'attiser son ressentiment. En attisant ta haine contre Odin elle a fait de toi son esclave. Mais avant que mon prochain coup nous sépare à jamais sache que je te comprends plus que tu ne le crois et que même si tu meurs aujourd'hui je me battrai pour accomplir tes rêves.  
\- Tais-toi Bud ! Tu vas voir de tes yeux que l'amour ne rend pas plus fort. Par la fureur du Niflheim ! »

La grotte s'anime de nouveau, les stalactites et stalagmites foncent à nouveau sur moi. Je ne fais pas un geste pour me défendre.

« Holder tu as perdu !  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Maintenant que les ténèbres de la Greatest Darkness ne me voilent plus les yeux je n'aurai aucun mal à te frapper !  
\- Je connais déjà toutes tes attaques, il ne me reste plus qu'à te frapper de ma flèche élémentaire. »

Holder décroche son arc, y insère sa flèche et le pointe dans ma direction.

« Prépare-toi à mourir Bud. »

Je reste immobile.

« Syd pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi de devoir utiliser ton attaque. »

Mon cosmos s'intensifie, il devient glacial au point que les parois de la grotte commencent à se fissurer, les stalactites explosent avant de m'atteindre.

« Regarde ! Par L'orbe Bleue ! »

Derrière moi les parois gelées de la grotte se regroupent pour former deux icebergs qui entrent en collision. Je lève les bras au ciel, l'orbe bleu commence à se former au niveau du saphir d'Odin qui orne mon armure.

« Que l'Orbe bleue déferle sur toi ! »

Holder a lancé sa flèche, la corde de son arc s'est détendue.  
La flèche rencontre l'orbe bleue et…. Gèle.

« Comment ?! »

L'orbe bleu arrive sur Holder, immense, terrifiante. Holder croise ses bras devant lui pour s'en faire une protection.

« Risible ! Rien ne pourra arrêter l'orbe bleu ! »

L'orbe déferle sur Holder qui lutte un moment puis sa cosmo-énergie semble l'abandonner. L'orbe bleue le traverse de part en part et s'écrase au fond de la grotte.  
Holder est resté debout, il sourit.

« Formidable ! Maintenant je ne doute plus. Avec des hommes tels que toi cette époque peut réellement changer. »

Une larme coule sur sa joue puis se glace. Tout le corps d'Holder devient bleu, son corps est entièrement gelé. Il tombe en avant.  
Je me précipite pour le retenir. J'arrive à temps et la tête d'Holder repose alors dans ma main. Cet homme dont les yeux n'ont jamais vu la lumière du jour sont sur le point de se refermer sur l'obscurité de l'enfer des glaces, je ne peux retenir une larme devant la cruauté du destin de cet homme.

« Bud, je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu n'as pas mal tourné comme moi. Odin a eu raison de te confier le sort des autres guerriers divins. Va et ouvre une nouvelle ère. »

Je me penche vers lui.

« Holder. »

Il me regarde en souriant.

« Ne sois pas triste Bud. Grâce à toi j'ai redécouvert mon humanité que j'avais jetée aux loups et même si ce fut au prix de ma vie je t'en suis reconnaissant. Quand je reverrai mon frère Baldur, je n'aurai pas à avoir honte car j'aurai été défait par un homme passionné qui luttait lui aussi pour retrouver son frère. »

Il tend sa main vers moi, caresse mon visage et sourit.

« Les aveugles ne voient pas les personnes mais en touchant leur visage ils déterminent leurs traits. Bud… Le visage de mon frère Baldur avait la même expression que le tien au moment où il est mort : il reflétait de la tristesse et de la pitié pour un pauvre imbécile d'aveugle qui avait fermé son cœur à la lumière.  
\- Holder…  
\- Silence ! Voudrais-tu empêcher un mourant de prononcer ses dernières paroles ? Ecoute Bud je vais bientôt mourir mais grâce à toi je meurs heureux et pour cela je veux te mettre en garde contre un danger très grand ! Plus grand que Hell elle-même ! Alors je t'en conjure ! Ne t'approche pas… »

Il me sourit mais crache un filet de sang.

« Holder ! »

Holder referma sa main sur la mienne avec une telle force que je sentis mes os se briser sous la pression.

« Bud ! Je ne sens même plus le froid du Niflheim et il est trop tard pour moi mais je t'en prie écoute mon conseil ! »

Tout le corps d'Holder se tendit dans un ultime effort, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses paupières étaient ouvertes si grandes que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux aveugles une peur sans nom. Son dernier râle fut tellement puissant que les stalactites de la grotte tremblèrent.

" MEFIE-TOI DU MUR DE FEU ! "

Il retomba alors dans un bruit sourd comme si ce dernier effort avait vidé tout son corps de sa substance.  
Ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux aveugles, c'était fini. Je fermai ses paupières de mes doigts afin que personne ne puisse soupçonner son infirmité.  
Je reposai sa tête sur le sol et croisai ses mains sur sa poitrine. Avant de m'éloigner je dédiai une dernière épitaphe à mon ennemi.

" Holder, vaillant parmi les dieux je ne peux t'offrir une sépulture décente mais je te jure que je parlerai de toi à ton père Odin afin que ton nom dans son cœur reste attaché à celui de Baldur ".

Au dehors du Niflheim des flocons de neige recouvrirent la mer avant de s'y dissiper, le seigneur Odin portait lui aussi le deuil de ce fils qu'il avait tué pour l'avènement d'un monde de lumière.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le choix d'Hilda**

 _Hilda de Polaris_

Ca y est ! J'ai fini par atteindre la fin du tunnel, j'aperçois une lumière au bout.  
Je m'arrête, depuis tout à l'heure je perçois le choc de l'affrontement des cosmos de Bud et de son adversaire. Un des cosmos vient de s'éteindre, je me concentre…. Tout va bien je ressens toujours le cosmos de Bud et à première vue il n'a pas l'air gravement blessé.  
Je serre très fort le médaillon que Bud m'a donné, que peut-il bien contenir ?  
C'est étrange mais je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit…  
Pour l'instant je n'ai pas le temps de penser à cela, j'ai une mission à remplir : ramener les âmes des guerriers divins défunts de façon à ce que le seigneur Odin puisse leur rendre la vie.  
Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine en pensant à Siegfried, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me serait donné de le retrouver.  
J'avance à pas lents vers la sortie du tunnel, la lumière me submerge lorsque je passe la sortie.

« Oh ! »

Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un tel spectacle, je me trouve dans une véritable fournaise !  
Il règne ici une chaleur étouffante, je regarde autour de moi : à perte de vue s'étendent des plaines couvertes de geysers qui crachent des vapeurs toxiques, et dire que j'ai pris mes habits d'hiver !  
Je commence à parler pour moi-même.

« Quel est donc cet endroit, je pensais pourtant que le Niflheim était l'enfer des glaces. »

Une voix.

« C'est que vous n'êtes plus dans le Niflheim, princesse. »

Je sursaute.

« Qui a dit ça ?  
\- Vous devez être capables de repérer mon cosmos, à moins que les pouvoirs que l'on prête aux serviteurs d'Odin ne soient que de la frime. »

De la frime, comment cet individu ose-t-il ?  
Je me concentre et finis par repérer sa cosmo énergie, curieusement elle semble provenir d'un geyser. Comment un être humain peut-il survivre dans un tel endroit aussi près des vapeurs toxiques, moi-même suis à la limite de l'asphyxie.

« Montre-toi !  
\- Venez me chercher. »

Dans un endroit pareil ?! Mieux vaudrait tenter de traverser cette zone pour trouver la déesse Hel au plus vite.  
Je m'avance et me lance dans une course éperdue vers l'avant.  
Au bout de quelques mètres je sens mes pieds s'enfoncer dans un sol meuble et brûlant.

« Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que le Muspellsheim relâche si facilement ses proies ?  
\- Le Muspellsheim ?  
\- Oui, comme le Niflheim est l'Enfer des glaces le Muspellsheim est l'enfer brûlant.  
\- Comment se fait-il que l'on n'y voie aucun mort alors ?  
\- C'est très simple : nous vous avons vus venir et, sachant que votre but était de faire ressusciter les guerriers divins nous avons jugé sage d'évacuer toutes les âmes de défunts derrière le mur de feu.  
\- Le mur de feu ?  
\- Oui, ce mur est au Niflheim ce que les portes de l'Enfer sont à L'Enfer d'Hadès : nul ne peut les franchir autrement que pour aller vers son destin.  
\- Je vois. La déesse Hel nous craint-elle tant pour évacuer les morts devant nous ? »

Un silence, je devine que mon interlocuteur qui est toujours invisible à mes yeux ne goûte guère ma remarque.

« Ce n'est pas les derniers rescapés de la bataille d'Asgard que nous redoutons mais celui que vous servez.  
\- Le seigneur Odin ?  
\- Nous nous posons encore la question : lors de la dernière guerre que nous avons menée contre lui le cosmos d'Odin était beaucoup moins puissant qu'aujourd'hui, il a dû se produire quelque chose. »

Je souris intérieurement, ils ignorent donc qu'Odin a accueilli Hadès dans son corps. Lorsque celui-ci est revenu sur Terre je n'étais pas éveillée et n'ai donc pas senti son cosmos mais j'imagine sans peine que s'il est capable de faire peur à Hel dans son propre domaine il doit être immense. Sans doute aussi grand que celui de Poséidon qui m'a contraint à passer l'anneau des Nibelungen à mon doigt.  
Quoiqu'il en soit cette histoire de mur de feu m'inquiète, je dois essayer d'en savoir plus.

« Où se trouvent les guerriers divins ?  
\- Comme tous les morts : derrière le mur de feu.  
\- Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ce mur ? »

Mon interlocuteur semble hésiter.

« Le mur de feu …  
\- Oui  
\- Eh bien… Puisque vous ne l'atteindrez jamais vivante je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferai un secret. Le mur de feu est une barrière qui sépare le Niflheim et le Muspellsheim du palais de Hel. Les hommes qui traversent ce mur sont généralement des morts qui en le traversant perdent toute autonomie et sont ainsi totalement soumis à la volonté de Hel.  
\- Mais alors ?!  
\- Oui, vos chers guerriers divins ne sont plus que des marionnettes qui passent leur temps à se faire torturer dans le Niflheim.  
\- C'est affreux !  
\- Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est le seul moyen de les assujettir.  
\- Mais quel est l'effet pour les vivants ? »

Je ne vois pas le visage de mon interlocuteur mais à son silence je devine qu'il a un sourire mauvais qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir princesse, tout être humain traversant le mur de feu…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Y perd la vie !  
\- Non ! Ce ne sont pas quelques flammes qui peuvent avoir raison de guerriers divins !  
\- Non, évidemment mais les flammes du mur de feu sont alimentées par le cosmos de Hel elle-même de sorte que tout être humain passant ce mur perd non seulement la vie mais aussi toute volonté, il est dès lors aussi soumis à Hel que les morts eux-mêmes.  
\- Mais alors Bud ?  
\- Oui vous avez deviné juste. Bud parce qu'il a vaincu ce pauvre Holder pourra atteindre le mur de feu mais nous ne sommes pas inquiets : il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »

Mon cœur se serre d'inquiétude, je dois absolument prévenir Bud ! Je concentre mon cosmos pour faire geler la terre meuble qui m'immobilise les pieds et me libère de cette entrave.  
Mon interlocuteur pousse un cri de surprise en me voyant m'élancer vers l'avant.

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! »

Je ressens une vive douleur dans le dos, il m'a frappé entre les omoplates. La douleur me fait mettre un genou à terre.  
Mon adversaire exécute un saut périlleux qui l'amène juste devant moi.  
Je relève la tête et aperçois mon adversaire de face.  
Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise.  
Mon adversaire porte une sorte de cotte de mailles aux reflets bleus sombre, ce qui me donne à penser que cette armure est assez différente de la cuirasse sombre d'Holder. Et ses traits sont ceux d'une… Femme !  
Elle semble lire la surprise dans mes yeux.

« Oui, une femme ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque : si une femme peut devenir la représentante d'Odin sur Terre pourquoi ne serait-il pas donné à une autre femme de servir la déesse de l'Enfer ? »

Il est vrai que je suis mal placée pour avoir des préjugés sexistes mais tout de même ! Je me suis toujours représentée les serviteurs d'Hell comme des monstres inhumains ou des Géants.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mon adversaire retire le diadème qui retenait sa coiffure.  
Une cascade de cheveux aussi rouge que ses yeux descendent dans son dos.

« Je me présente, Svaja Walkyrie du Feu et commandant des troupes de la déesse Hel.  
\- Une Walkyrie ? Mais j'ai toujours cru que les Walkyries étaient au service d'Odin.  
\- Cela est vrai mais les choses ont changé. »

Dans la mythologie scandinave les Walkyries étaient des déesses féminines au service d'Odin.  
Montée sur des juments grises elles caracolaient sur les champs de bataille en brandissant une torche enflammée que seuls les guerriers qui étaient destinés à mourir pouvaient voir. Elles étaient en quelque sorte les déesses annonciatrices de la Mort. Elles escortaient alors les guerriers tombés au combat jusqu'au Walhalla où ils s'entraînaient pour le grand combat qui opposerait les Dieux aux Géants.  
Elles n'avaient pas le droit de combattre sous une autre bannière que celle du seigneur Odin.

Svaja, devinant le cours de mes pensées reprit alors :

« Un jour la grande bataille arriva. Peu de temps après la mort de Baldur, deux loups en forme de nuages avalèrent le soleil et la Lune. C'est ce moment que choisirent Loki et Hel pour lancer l'assaut contre Asgard… Ce fut une belle bataille, avec les Walkyries, suivant Odin nous avons mené une charge fantastique qui décima les rangs des Géants. »

Les yeux de Svaja se firent rêveurs.

« Oui, c'était un beau jour pour mourir. Nous avons combattu comme jamais, transperçant les Géants de nos lances puis continué le combat au corps à corps. J'ai vu toutes mes Walkyries tomber une à une, j'ai vu Thor venir à bout du serpent universel qui s'enroule autour de la Terre. J'ai vu le seigneur Odin lui-même se faire dévorer par Fenrir avant d'être vengé par son fils Vidar. J'ai lutté jusqu'à la limite de mes forces, couverte de blessures, encerclée par des Géants de feu qui n'étaient pas en meilleur état. J'ai combattu dos à dos avec ma meilleure amie qui conduisait les Walkyries avec moi… Et cette amie s'appelait : Brunehilde.  
\- Brunehilde ? Mais ?  
\- Oui, en effet la ressemblance entre les noms de Brunehilde et Hilda est frappante n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien normal car à l'époque c'était vous Brunehilde !  
\- Moi ?  
\- OUI ! »

Svaja semble écumer de rage, qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver lors de cette bataille.

« Ecoutez Svaja ? Que s'est-il passé en ce jour que l'on appelle le Ragnarok ?  
\- Cela n'a plus d'importance car au nom de la déesse Hell je vais vous exécuter. »

Je comprends qu'il est inutile de tenter de la raisonner. J'intensifie mon cosmos, Svaja fait de même.  
Comment vais-je faire pour me défendre ? Pendant la bataille d'Asgard c'était l'anneau maudit des Nibelungen qui me donnait mes pouvoirs guerriers, en temps normal je ne suis qu'une prêtresse.  
Svaja concentre son cosmos, elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et ferme les yeux, je devine qu'elle va tenter une incantation.  
La terre du Muspellsheim devient brûlante, les geysers crachent des vapeurs toxiques, la lave en contrebas commence à bouillir, le sol tremble. Les guerriers de Hell tentent tout pour nous affronter sur leur terrain.  
Comme je ne connais pas la nature de l'attaque qu'elle va utiliser contre moi je concentre mon cosmos autour de moi pour m'en faire une protection. L'air autour de moi commence à se refroidir. Je prie le seigneur Odin : " Seigneur Odin, prête-moi ta force ".  
Svaja rouvre des yeux aussi rouges que la terre du Muspellsheim.

" Par l'Enfer brûlant ! "

Des colonnes de feu s'élèvent autour de moi et commencent à se mettre en mouvement.  
Les colonnes de feu commencent à tournoyer autour de moi rendant la chaleur encore plus étouffante.  
Svaja remue ces bras de façon étrange puis les tend et commence à les ramener vers l'intérieur, je comprends qu'elle peut contrôler les colonnes de feu à distance.  
Les colonnes de feu se resserrent autour de moi. Les braises projetées par les colonnes de feu gèlent instantanément au contact de mon cosmos.  
Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir comme ça très longtemps. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus étouffante et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver de l'air.  
Svaja me toise avec dédain.

« Il est difficile de survivre au Muspellsheim quand on ne connaît que la froideur d'Asgard n'est-ce pas ? »

Je dois me ressaisir, si Athéna a pu survivre pendant toute une journée au froid d'Asgard je dois bien être capable de survivre au Muspellsheim.  
Je prends une grande inspiration et me relève. J'intensifie mon cosmos. Les colonnes de feu commencent à être repoussées.

« La souffrance n'est rien pour celui qui a atteint l'ultime cosmos.  
\- Parce que tu penses y être parvenue Brunehilde ? Par le passé jamais ton cosmos n'a dépassé le mien, tu ne peux pas plus t'approcher de l'ultime cosmos que je ne le peux ! »

Elle a peut-être raison mais les chevaliers d'Athéna ont prouvé maintes fois que c'est lorsque les souffrances sont à leur paroxysme que l'on est le plus proche de l'ultime cosmos. J'enflamme mon cosmos à son paroxysme et parvient à repousser les colonnes de feu.

« Pas mal mais combien de mes attaques penses-tu pouvoir subir avant de céder ?  
" Par l'enfer brûlant "

Une nouvelle fois les colonnes de feu se rapprochent, une nouvelle fois je parviens à les repousser.

« Combien de temps penses-tu encore pouvoir repousser mes attaques ?  
\- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire ! »

Svaja pousse un grognement rageur, il y a vraiment de la bête dans cette ex-Walkyrie.

« Ca m'est égal ! Je finirai bien par saper ta cosmo-énergie petit à petit. »

Svaja commence à ricaner.

« Mais à la différence de toi Brunehilde, moi j'ai tout mon temps ! Ce n'est pas moi qui dois prévenir Bud contre le mur de feu. »

Je sens toute la vérité de ses paroles tandis que la sueur commence à perler sur mon front, il me faut absolument prévenir Bud mais comment y arriverais-je en restant en position défensive ?  
Svaja constate mon affaiblissement et ricane de plus belle, dans cet enfer de feu des flammes semblent danser dans ses yeux mais à l'intérieur il y a plus que de la sauvagerie, ce que j'y lis c'est la haine.

« Tu n'as pas encore goûté à tous les secrets de " l'enfer brûlant " Brunehilde, les colonnes de feu n'étaient qu'un échauffement. »

Svaja rejoint ses mains et tourne ses paumes vers le ciel, quel mauvais tour me réserve-t-elle ?

Des vapeurs toxiques commencent à se dégager de la Terre, les Geysers crachent de la fumée en continu et semblent monter de plus en plus haut, l'atmosphère devient irrespirable, je suis obligée de me couvrir les narines et la bouche avec un pan de mes manches.  
Ma vision est couverte par mes larmes mais je parviens à apercevoir Svaja.  
Les flammes du Muspellsheim semblent danser autour d'elle, la vapeur des geysers s'enroule autour d'elle jusqu'à la submerger complètement, seule sa tête reste visible, les pupilles de ses yeux ont presque totalement disparu derrière les flammes qui y brûlent. Les flammes semblent n'être que le prolongement de sa chevelure flamboyante.  
Dans ses mains se forme un orbe de couleur rouge.  
Svaja formule une incantation ponctuée de sons gutturaux imprononçables.

"Ô Hel, déesse de l'Enfer, maîtresse du Niflheim et du Muspellsheim, donne-moi la force de vaincre mon ennemie, que je ne fasse plus qu'un avec l'enfer brûlant….

A mesure que Svaja prononce son incantation les flammes s'intensifient et se rejoignent dans l'orbe qu'elle tient entre les mains, celle-ci grandit de façon démesurée.

… Ô Hel donne-moi la force "

Svaja retourne brusquement la tête dans ma direction, ses mains se sont croisées, derrière elle je distingue l'aura de Sulfure le géant de feu qui incendia Asgard.

« Adieu Brunehilde ! " Que les flammes de Sulfure t'emportent en Enfer ! "

Je réalise trop tard que les vapeurs toxiques se sont dissipées, j'aurais dû me mettre en position de défense.  
Je m'agenouille, joint mes mains pour prier le seigneur Odin.  
Je m'entoure de mon cosmos pour m'en faire une protection.

Dans son empressement à prier Odin, Hilda ne vit pas une sphère incandescente s'échapper des mains de Svaja.  
Les flammes de Sulfure semblèrent croître au contact de l'atmosphère du Muspellsheim et foncèrent vers Hilda.  
Au contact de la chaleur la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir les flammes de Sulfure percer sa cosmo énergie comme du bois mort et l'atteindre à la poitrine.  
Les flammes soulevèrent la jeune fille comme un fétu de paille, la transpercèrent de part en part lui arrachant un cri de douleur et n'arrêtèrent finalement leur course que contre une paroi rocheuse où le corps d'Hilda se fracassa avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé.  
Ses doigts remuaient encore mais elle avait reçu les flammes de Sulfure de plein fouet et de tout son corps s'échappait une écœurante odeur de chair brûlée.  
Hilda releva faiblement la tête vers le haut tentant d'inscrire dans sa mémoire le visage de sa meurtrière.  
Svaja ne se déroba pas au regard inquisiteur de sa victime, elle se tenait droit comme elle l'avait probablement fait toute sa vie.  
Sa chevelure rouge flamboyante soulevée par les flammes du Muspellsheim était retombée comme privée de la vie qui l'animait l'instant d'auparavant.  
Dans ses yeux ne se lisait ni la joie de la victoire ni l'excitation de la bataille. Elle s'avança vers Hilda, s'agenouilla devant elle.  
Hilda parvint à dégager une main encore blanche et tenta de saisir le visage de Svaja dans un ultime effort pour effacer cette image de la défaite de sa vue.  
Svaja ne se déroba pas mais Hilda était trop faible, sa vue se brouilla et sa main n'agrippa que le vide avant de se figer dans la terre brûlante. Privée de ses dernières forces tout le corps d'Hilda sembla suivre le moment de sa main et ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux comme un rideau sur une pièce de théâtre.  
Svaja contempla un moment le corps crispé d'Hilda, elle saisit une des immenses mèches de cheveu gris tirant sur le bleu de la jeune fille puis s'amusa à les libérer un à un.  
Elle caressa un moment la joue d'Hilda en se demandant pourquoi elle avait tant haï cette jeune fille sans défense.  
Elle se rappelait de cet instant où sa vie avait basculé.

Elles étaient là toutes les deux, Brunehilde et elle, encerclées par une multitude de monstres parmi lesquels elle distinguait des Géants du froid et des Géants du feu.  
Le vent qui soufflait sur le champ de bataille était glacé, le ciel privé du soleil et de la lune était sombre, la seule lumière provenait du feu des braseros que chaque camp avait allumé pendant la nuit pour se réchauffer.  
Svaja embrassa l'espace autour d'elle d'un regard circulaire. Tout n'était que désolation : le grand Thor, après avoir terrassé le serpent universel qui s'enroule autour de la Terre achevait de succomber à l'haleine empoisonnée de ce dernier, Tyr le dieu de la droiture gisait agonisant à côté du chien des enfers qu'il avait tué, l'arc-en-ciel qui menait à Asgard le domaine des dieux était en partie détruit et Heindall son gardien menait un combat furieux contre Loki le dieu malin. Instinctivement elle cherchait ses Walkyries du regard, leurs corps s'éparpillaient tout autour d'elle formant une sorte de bouclier humain contre les monstres qui menaçaient de les submerger. Svaja se retourna et sentit dans son dos la présence réconfortante de Brunehilde la dernière des Walkyries avec elle. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire lequel des deux camps allait l'emporter car les rangs des Géants étaient clairsemés et ceux qui l'entouraient avaient des blessures profondes dans des organes vitaux.  
Svaja serrait son épée et de sa main libre saisit celle de Brunehilde.

" Brunehilde, mon amie, ma sœur, je sens que ce sera notre dernière bataille mais avant de rejoindre le monde des ombres je veux graver ce combat dans la mémoire de ces monstres, es-tu avec moi ? "

Brunehilde sourit à sa compagne mais ne répondit pas. Elle était partagée entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires : depuis un moment elle entrevoyait Hermod le dieu messager qui lui faisait des signes pressants de la main, que pouvait-il bien vouloir ? A côté d'Hermod se tenait Vidar, celui qui avait vengé Odin en tuant Fenrir le loup mangeur d'hommes. Ensemble ils tenaient leurs ennemis à distance respectable tout en se repliant pour se rapprocher de l'Ygdrasil le Chêne millénaire qui soutenait le monde.  
Svaja renouvela sa question " Es-tu avec moi ? "  
Brunehilde consentit à répondre :

« Ne vois-tu pas Hermod et Vidar nous intimer l'ordre de nous replier sur l'Ygdrasil ?  
\- Nous replier ?! Tu parles de battre en retraite alors que tous les Ases- la race des dieux- ont été décimés et que les géants menacent Asgard ? Non il faut nous battre jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang !  
\- Nous pourrions nous rapprocher d'eux en tentant une percée. »

Svaja s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et avec un courage hallucinant se fraya un chemin parmi les masses de géants qui se dressaient devant elle à la pointe de son épée.  
Bientôt elles furent toutes deux à la hauteur d'Hermod et Vidar qui leur expliquèrent alors leur plan. Hermod prit la parole.

« Ecoutez Brunehilde et Svaja, cette bataille est perdue pour les dieux, Asgard va être détruite si nous ne faisons rien.  
\- Que proposes-tu ? »

Hermod regarda l'écorce de l'Ygdrasil.

« Nous allons nous cacher dans l'écorce de l'Ygdrasil et nous prononcerons alors les mots du pouvoir.  
\- Les mots du pouvoir ?  
\- Oui ce sont des formules magiques qu'Odin connaissait et qu'il m'a transmises, elles étaient gravées sur les Runes qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lire.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Nous allons prononcer une formule qui nous permettra de geler Asgard et l'Ygdrasil de façon à ce que les géants ne l'emportent pas. Si nous détruisons l'objet de leur convoitise ils se disperseront et s'éteindront.  
\- Tu nous proposes de détruire notre monde ?  
\- Non simplement de le geler et si un jour Dieu nous prend en pitié nous pourrons peut-être quitter notre sommeil pour revenir gouverner Asgard. »

Aucun dieu présent n'émit d'objection. Hermod s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Nous avons besoin d'être trois pour prononcer les mots du pouvoir, l'un de nous doit rester pour protéger nos arrières… ce qui signifie une mort certaine. »

Un court silence suivit.  
Brunehilde qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir combattu autant que les autres dans cette bataille se porta volontaire.  
Hermod et Vidar, après un court signe d'adieu s'enfoncèrent dans l'écorce de l'Ygdrasil.  
Brunehilde et Svaja restèrent face à face.  
Svaja serra Brunehilde dans ses bras.

" Pardonne-moi "

Svaja pleurait sur l'épaule de son amie devant les géants médusés.  
Brunehilde lui dit à l'oreille

« Tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution.  
\- Oui je sais, c'est pour cela que je te demande de me pardonner.  
\- Qu'aurais-je bien à te pardonner ? »

Tout en parlant Svaja avait soulevé Brunehilde du sol et lui avait lentement fait faire un demi-tour de sorte que Svaja montrait maintenant son dos aux Géants et Brunehilde le sien à l'Ygdrasil.  
Svaja avait saisi les cheveux de Brunehilde et les tirait avec force vers l'extérieur de sorte qu'il lui aurait suffi d'un geste pour briser la nuque de son amie qui était à ce moment complètement paralysée.  
Svaja se pencha à l'oreille de Brunehilde.

« Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela.  
\- Svaja… Tu… Tu ne vas pas.  
\- Si je vais t'empêcher de gaspiller ta vie. »

Svaja embrassa alors son amie et avant de relâcher son étreinte lui murmura : " C'est un beau jour pour mourir. Ne l'oublie jamais "  
Svaja retourna alors Brunehilde qui se retrouva face à l'Ygdrasil, lui appuya sa main contre sa colonne vertébrale et avec une force irrésistible…  
La propulsa dans l'écorce de l'Ygdrasil.  
Hermod et Vidar reçurent Brunehilde dans leurs bras.  
Svaja se retourna alors vers les Géants, tenant son épée à deux mains et leur lança :

" Hermod, Vidar, Brunehilde ! Prononcez les mots du pouvoir je vais les retenir ! "

Ils hésitèrent mais finirent par s'exécuter en voyant la détermination du guerrier qui n'a plus rien à perdre dans les yeux de Svaja.  
Les géants, pressentant un mauvais coup s'avancèrent d'un pas. Svaja fit tournoyer son épée.  
L'un d'eux plus courageux ou plus bête que les autres se rua sur elle.  
Il s'empala littéralement contre l'épée de Svaja, celle-ci ne chercha pas à retirer son épée mais se servit du géant pour cacher à ses congénères l'attaque qu'elle préparait.

" Que les flammes de mon épée vous emportent " Le corps du géant empalé sur l'épée de Svaja explosa tandis que les flammes anéantirent plusieurs géants des glaces, laissant les géants du feu intacts.

Hermod avait commencé à réciter la formule magique :

" Ô dieux anciens qui avez permis à Odin de s'abreuver dans la fontaine de la sagesse…

Svaja était aux prises avec Sulfure le plus terrible des géants du feu  
Ce fut au tour de Vidar de réciter la formule :

" … Permettez à ses enfants d'accomplir sa vengeance…

Ce fut le tour de Brunehilde, celle-ci hésita en voyant Svaja en difficulté.  
Svaja se retourna vers Brunehilde : " Je tiens la chance d'emporter avec moi les géants dans la mort, ne sois pas triste petite sœur et regarde-moi partir avec le sourire "  
A ce moment Sulfure saisit l'épée de Svaja la lui passant au travers du corps et la retournant vers Brunehilde. Malgré le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres Svaja souriait.  
Brunehilde prit une grande inspiration

… Ô dieux anciens figez pour l'éternité Asgard le domaine des dieux et l'Ygdrasil millénaire que nos ennemis ne puissent jamais s'en emparer ! "

La formule était finie.  
Un vent glacial se leva gelant l'Ygdrasil de son tronc à l'extrémité de ses branches.  
Le gel recouvrit entièrement Brunehilde, Vidar et Hermod figés dans un dernier cri d'adieu. Le froid éteignit le feu qui commençait à incendier Asgard recouvrant aussi les corps de Loki et Heindall qui s'étaient passé mutuellement leurs épées au travers du corps.  
Des icebergs commencèrent à s'élever sur les racines de l'Ygdrasil formant une protection infranchissable pour le domaine des dieux.

Svaja rouvrit les yeux, ce qui s'était passé ensuite elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Des millénaires à être torturée par les géants et tout particulièrement par Sulfure dans le Muspellsheim.  
Sulfure lui avait appris une chose : que la mort était tout sauf une délivrance ! Il avait passé des siècles à lui apprendre les vertus de la haine, les plaisirs de la corruption, la jouissance du mal et surtout la haine pour les dieux qui l'avaient abandonnée pour sauver leur peau.  
Aujourd'hui elle tenait sa vengeance : elle venait de défaire Brunehilde et Hell la laisserait sans doute s'occuper de son cas dès que la vie aurait quitté son corps. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ?  
Svaja s'éloignait quand elle sentit un cosmos d'une puissance incommensurable se rapprocher à toute vitesse du Muspellsheim.  
Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Qui pouvait dégager une telle énergie ? Ce cosmos ne pouvait pas appartenir à un des guerriers de Hel, aucun n'était aussi puissant, ou alors Hel elle-même ?  
Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi viendrait-elle la voir ?  
Un trait de lumière incandescente transperça alors le Muspellsheim faisant s'écrouler des pans entiers de parois rocheuses au passage.  
Le rayon atteignit le corps d'Hilda et prit alors une forme sphérique pour recouvrir Hilda.  
Svaja comprit alors ce qui se passait : le seigneur Odin lui-même intervenait pour sauver sa protégée. Curieusement son cosmos était bien plus grand qu'avant alors qu'il se trouvait dans le domaine de Hel !  
Svaja rejoignit ses mains et invoqua le Muspellsheim avant de projeter les flammes de Sulfure sur la bulle qui entourait Hilda.  
Celle-ci ne se déforma même pas, au contraire le cosmos qu'elle dégageait s'intensifia jusqu'à envoyer Svaja s'encastrer dans la paroi rocheuse du fond de la grotte.

 _Hilda_

Je ne sens plus la douleur. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir que je suis protégée par une sorte de bulle dans laquelle je distingue la forme d'Odin.

« Seigneur Odin est-ce vous ?  
\- Oui c'est moi.  
\- Vous êtes venu me sauver.  
\- C'est exact, je vous ai sauvée Hilda de Polaris mais je ne suis pas venu vous apporter la victoire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Après mon intervention en faveur de Bud, Hadès m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'entrait pas dans ses principes d'aider ses guerriers, il m'a toutefois permis d'intervenir pour vous sauver la vie car il juge que vous n'avez pas utilisé tous les moyens à votre disposition pour l'emporter.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ouvrez le médaillon que Bud vous a donné. »

Je m'exécute et saisis le médaillon. Je l'ouvre avec appréhension pour y trouver quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu.

« L'anneau…  
\- Oui. L'anneau des Nibelungen. »

Je tente de jeter au loin cet objet maléfique mais Odin m'en empêche.

« Princesse, vous devez savoir que cet anneau est vôtre depuis les temps anciens où vous vous faisiez encore appeler Brunehilde.  
\- Comment ?  
\- A cette époque l'anneau des Nibelungen faisait partie du trésor que gardait le dragon Fafnir.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Un jour vint un courageux guerrier du nom de Siegfried, il terrassa le dragon Fafnir avec une épée qui était celle de son père.  
\- Je sais tout cela.  
\- Oui mais vous ne savez sans doute pas que Siegfried lorsqu'il trouva l'anneau jura de le passer au doigt de l'élue de son cœur et cette femme s'appelait Brunehilde. »

Je rougis en pensant aux longues années pendant lesquelles j'avais refoulé mes sentiments pour Siegfried alors que dans une autre vie nous avons été mariés.

« Et ?  
\- Le jour où il passa cet anneau à votre doigt fut celui de sa perte, l'anneau maudit fit ressortir les côtés les plus obscurs de votre personnalité tant et si bien que la discorde s'installa et Siegfried fut tué par son ami Hagen.  
\- Hagen…  
\- Oui je sais à quoi vous pensez : Hagen et Siegfried sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. La raison en est qu'ils ont réussi à rompre le cycle de leurs destinées et vous aussi y parviendrez en passant l'anneau des Nibelungen à votre doigt.  
\- Mais vous venez de dire que…  
\- J'ai aussi dit que le cycle du destin pouvait être interrompu. Si vous portez cet anneau et trouvez la force en vous de repousser son influence maléfique vous pourrez redevenir Brunehilde et trouver la force de défaire Svaja.  
\- Je comprends…  
\- J'en suis heureux mais faites vite votre choix car mon frère Hadès me fait comprendre que j'ai déjà trop utilisé sa puissance à des fins personnelles. Je dois partir. »

Je sens la cosmo-énergie d'Odin s'évaporer et la bulle qui me protégeait se dissoudre.  
Lentement je remue l'anneau des Nibelungen dans ma main, cet objet a provoqué la perte de tous mes amis et aujourd'hui il doit les sauver, quelle ironie !  
Svaja semble déconcertée par la disparition du cosmos d'Odin, elle est encore un peu sonnée par le choc de son attaque qui s'est retournée contre elle.  
J'en profite pour contempler l'anneau des Nibelungen, est-il vraiment si redoutable ? Odin n'avait pas l'air de craindre son pouvoir.  
Svaja se tient bien droit, ses cheveux paraissent à nouveau animés d'une vie propre et dans ses yeux brûle le même feu que tout à l'heure.  
C'est comme si sa haine contre moi s'était ranimée d'un seul coup.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te tuer pour que tu meures, Brunehilde ? »

Je fais un pas en arrière, sans armure je n'ai aucune chance de contrer son attaque.

" Que les flammes de Sulfure t'emportent ! "

Une fois de plus les flammes se rejoignent en une seule qui déferle sur moi.  
Je brandis instinctivement l'anneau devant moi.

" Anneau des Nibelungen, protège-moi ! "

Les flammes foncent en direction de ma poitrine mais l'incroyable se produit : l'anneau des Nibelungen brûle d'une énergie intense et libère une vague déferlante de cosmo-énergie bleutée qui repousse celle de Svaja jusqu'à ce que les deux forces s'annihilent.  
Incroyable ! L'anneau m'a protégée alors que je ne le portais même pas.  
Etait-ce le pouvoir maléfique de l'anneau ?  
En tout cas une chose est certaine : sans cet anneau je ne viendrai pas à bout de Svaja… Sans cela je ne pourrai pas sauver Siegfried.  
Tout le reste en comparaison n'a aucune importance.  
Je passe alors l'anneau à mon doigt.

Je suis submergée par un flot d'énergie négative, c'est sans doute cela dont Odin parlait en disant que l'anneau révèle les côtés sombres de la personnalité de son détenteur.  
Ce que je vois me terrifie, j'ai l'impression de vivre mes pires cauchemars :  
Autour de moi volent des bulles dans lesquelles se reflètent différents moments de ma vie, ma naissance, mon enfance avec Freyja, le jour où le grand prêtre d'Odin a fait de moi son successeur et surtout la bataille d'Asgard.  
Des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent.

Je vois Thor de Phedca percé par les météores de Pégase. Thor se tient debout, de son ventre s'écoule du sang et ses yeux sont embués de larmes.

" Je te demande pardon chevalier, j'ai servi ma princesse aveuglément tout en sachant qu'elle était possédée par une entité maléfique, c'est toi qui combattais pour la justice pas moi. Tu es digne de ma confiance puisses-tu la protéger mieux que moi "

Thor le géant généreux s'écroula en crachant un filet de sang, tout son corps s'enfonça dans la neige et il n'eut même pas droit à une épitaphe.  
C'est à cause de ma faiblesse qu'il est mort.

Je revois Fenrir se battre contre Shiryu qui tente de le raisonner.

" Je combattrai pour la princesse Hilda jusqu'au bout, que les loups des steppes t'emportent ! "

Shiryu déchaîna la colère du dragon contre les glaciers et Fenrir fut englouti avec ses loups.

" Hilda ! "

Adieu Fenrir loup solitaire des plaines du Nord, tu es mort avec la haine des hommes au cœur parce que tu avais été privé de l'amour de tes parents.  
C'est à cause de ma faiblesse que tu es mort.

Je vois Hagen concentrer son cosmos en direction de ma sœur Freyja.  
La lave du volcan boue derrière lui.

" Princesse Freyja, au nom de votre sœur je dois vous exécuter "  
" Que les flammes du volcan t'emportent "

Les flammes foncent sur Freyja, le chevalier du Cygne la couvre de son corps.

Pardonne-moi Hagen à cause de ma faiblesse tu as dû porter la main sur ta bien aimée pour une cause injuste qui plus est. C'est ma faute si tu es mort.

Je vois Mime affrontant Phénix, il s'est dévêtu de son armure divine d'Eta.

" Tu as dit que ta confiance en l'avenir et en la justice te rendaient supérieur à moi, si c'est vrai tu devrais pouvoir me vaincre facilement. Prouve-le attaque-moi je combattrai de toutes mes forces et on verra qui de nous deux a raison ou a tort "

Les attaques de Mime et d'Ikki se croisèrent, Phénix grimaça de douleur, blessé. Mime quitta sa position de combat pour interpeller Shun et Ikki.

" Chevalier Phénix toi et tes amis vous atteindrez peut-être votre but et vous parviendrez à réaliser vos rêves de paix et de justice. Si jamais je dois renaître un jour et que la paix règne alors sur la Terre j'espère sincèrement avoir la chance de te revoir mais en tant qu'ami cette fois. "

Mime s'écroula, ses dernières paroles étaient à peine audibles.

" Papa bientôt nous serons réunis pour l'éternité pardonne-moi je n'ai pas pu réaliser ton rêve et devenir le guerrier divin que tu espérais mais ne désespères pas je suis sûr que le chevalier Phénix et ses amis sauront mieux que moi protéger le royaume d'Asgard et sauver le monde de la menace qui pèse sur lui, je vous confie ma patrie à tous les deux protégez-la comme si c'était la vôtre. "

Pardonne-moi Mime, nous aurions dû t'aider à faire le deuil de Volkel au lieu de ça j'ai fait de toi une machine à tuer, tu avais un cœur noble, pardonne-moi.

Je vois Albéric debout devant Shiryu, son épée flamboyante à la main, les yeux pétillant de malice.

" Que le cercueil d'améthyste se referme sur toi ! "  
" Par la colère du dragon ! "

L'attaque de Shiryu fauche Albéric et le soulève comme un fétu de paille.  
Albéric se relève pourtant, plante son épée flamboyante dans la neige immaculée d'Asgard et s'écroule en libérant les saphirs d'Odin qu'il détenait.

Malgré son ambition Albéric était l'homme le plus intelligent du royaume et ses conseils m'étaient précieux.  
D'ailleurs ne suis-je pas à l'origine de sa décadence ? C'est moi qui la première ait insufflé la haine dans son cœur en lui reprochant de n'être pas comme Siegfried. Par la suite c'est la réapparition des armures des conquérants qui l'a poussé à assouvir son ambition. Si j'avais eu la force de résister à Poséidon rien ne serait arrivé. Pardonne-moi Albéric si j'avais été plus forte tu n'aurais pas mal tourné.

Je vois Bud combattant Phénix dans mon palais.  
Phénix est fauché par les griffes du tigre noir. Bud triomphe devant le corps inanimé de Syd.

" Enfin la princesse Hilda reconnaîtra mes mérites et me nommera seul et unique guerrier divin de Dzêta "

Je revois Syd maintenant Phénix pour permettre à Bud de le frapper.

" Vas-y frappe ! De cette façon, avec ma mort tu deviendras le guerrier divin de Dzêta et tu pourras enfin réaliser ton rêve. Je suis content que ma mort te soit utile. "

Bud hésite, il lève le bras, ses ongles s'allongent pour porter la griffe du tigre noir puis finalement il renonce et abaisse le bras, un instant après Syd lâche prise et s'écroule en lâchant un dernier " adieu mon frère ". Bud se précipite vers son frère.  
Je n'aurais pas dû proposer cet odieux marché à Bud, en plus d'en faire l'ombre de Syd je l'ai amené à le haïr en faisant de la mort de Syd le but ultime de sa vie.  
Syd, Bud pardonnez-moi, par ma faiblesse j'ai provoqué le tragique dénouement du destin des jumeaux.  
Encore une fois j'ai été incapable de résister au pouvoir de l'anneau, à cause de ma faiblesse tous mes guerriers sont morts.

Je vois maintenant ce que depuis le début je n'ai pas cessé d'appréhender : la mort de Siegfried.  
Il se tient là, debout, fier, noble, invincible devant les saints d'Athéna. Il ne fait pas un mouvement pour éviter les météores de Pégase et vient très vite à bout de Seiya puis de Phénix. Je le revois s'interposant alors que je voulais achever Seiya moi-même.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que s'il a perdu c'est parce que sa foi était inférieure à celle des chevaliers.  
Je revois Siegfried se relevant pour faire face à Seiya malgré sa blessure au cœur. Il lève la main et…  
L'abat sur son abdomen, s'éventrant lui-même pour arracher son saphir d'Odin.

" Chevalier, ce que tu m'as dit au début du combat était vrai n'est-ce pas ? La princesse Hilda n'est plus elle-même. Pardonne-moi chevalier ce n'est pas contre toi que j'aurais dû déchaîner ma colère mais contre ce monstre de Poséidon et ses envoyés diaboliques "

Sorrente insulte Siegfried, lui répétant que Poséidon n'est pas son ennemi.

" Non, cesse de mentir, le seul but de ton maître est de gouverner la Terre et pour cela il s'est permis de se servir de ma princesse et foi de guerrier divin son crime ne restera pas impuni "

Siegfried se tourne vers Seiya.

" Chevalier, il me reste peu de temps à vivre alors je t'en prie, prends cette pierre "

Le saphir d'Alpha roule sur la glace.  
Siegfried serre le poing

" Mais jusqu'au dernier moment j'essaierai de venger le massacre inutile de mes compagnons, général Sorrente de Sirène tu vas payer pour ton maître ! En garde "

Sorrente bloque la charge de Siegfried en jouant de sa symphonie mortelle.  
Siegfried ne parvient pas à résister.  
Sorrente lève son bras et lui envoie une attaque semblable aux foudres d'Excalibur.  
L'attaque touche Siegfried, le faisant reculer sur une dizaine de mètres mais il ne vacille même pas.  
Sorrente n'en revient pas : " Mais c'est impossible, il a pratiquement perdu l'usage de ses cinq sens, il aurait dû mourir sur le coup et pourtant il marche droit vers moi ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle force, une telle détermination "  
Siegfried fonce sur Sorrente : " Tu ne pourras plus arrêter ma charge "

" Tu vas mourir comme un brave "

Siegfried s'envole, Sorrente lance son bras dans sa direction et… transperce le plastron de Siegfried qui crache du sang.  
A ce moment tout ce qui était encore libre en moi a crié " NON ! " mais Siegfried n'en a rien su.  
Retombant sur Sorrente, Siegfried joint ses mains dans le dos de son ennemi et intensifie son cosmos. Sorrente s'affole : " Il intensifie sa cosmo énergie, il est fou il va exploser ! Il resserre son étreinte, impossible de lui échapper ! "

" Arrêtes, tu es fou tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher ! "

Dans le ciel d'Asgard l'étoile de Dubhe brille, un rayon de lumière s'en échappe et fond sur Sorrente et Siegfried.

"Adieu royaume d'Asgard c'est pour toi que je meurs. Seiya je t'en prie veille sur la princesse Hilda. Je vais rejoindre tous mes amis qui ont donné leur vie pour leur pays et devenir une étoile qui veillera sur vous. Seiya. Chevaliers d'Athéna. "

Je vois l'étoile de Dubhe se consumer une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre.  
Siegfried, mon amour, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures même en héros et pourtant j'en suis la cause. Sans toi je me sens seule et je sens que je ne pourrai plus assumer mon rôle bien longtemps.  
Siegfried, Mime, vous tous pardonnez-moi. Si je n'avais pas été si faible rien ne se serait produit.

« Tu as raison Hilda : tous tes amis ont payé le prix de ta faiblesse.  
\- Qui a parlé ?  
\- Moi, Brunehilde, Walkyrie de la forêt. »

J'ouvre les yeux. L'anneau est toujours à mon doigt mais des fils s'échappent de l'anneau et le relient à une femme qui me ressemble trait pour trait, c'est Brunehilde.  
Celle-ci suit mon regard.

« Ce sont les fils du destin qui me relient à l'anneau.  
\- Ce qui veut dire ?  
\- Que tu ne seras toi-même que lorsque tu auras assumé ton héritage, lorsque tu auras passé l'anneau à ton doigt.  
\- Mais…  
\- Oui, tu dois savoir que si l'anneau te rendra ta force d'antan il te rendra mauvaise si tu n'as pas la force de lui résister, que choisis-tu ? »

Après les douloureux souvenirs que je viens de revivre mon choix est vite fait : je dois mettre l'anneau à mon doigt.

« Que choisis-tu ?  
\- Je choisis l'aventure, je choisis de souffrir, je choisis de sauver Bud, je choisis Siegfried, je choisis d'accepter l'anneau.  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

 **Muspellsheim**

Une lumière aveuglante entoure soudain Hilda en même temps que l'anneau des Nibelungen apparaît à son doigt.  
Une forme semble se matérialiser autour d'elle. C'est une armure ! Elle recouvre presque toutes les parties de son corps. Cette armure est de couleur bleu azur aux courbes élégantes.  
Les morceaux de l'armure rejoignent les membres d'Hilda : d'abord les jambières puis le plastron, ensuite les épaulettes et enfin le diadème.  
Hilda semble léviter quelques secondes avant de reposer les pieds sur Terre.  
Elle se tourne vers Svaja.

" Svaja ! Le pouvoir de l'anneau des Nibelungen m'a permis de revêtir l'armure divine de la forêt qui était avant moi celle de la conquérante Brunehilde "

Svaja fit quelques pas en arrière, impressionnée par l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de l'armure d'Hilda, elle en éprouvait une sorte de malaise indéfinissable.  
Pourtant elle se ressaisit.

« Quelle joie Brunehilde de pouvoir t'affronter à armes égales, mon triomphe n'en sera que plus grand !  
\- Pauvre folle je suis Hilda de Brunhilde walkyrie de la forêt et au nom du seigneur Odin je vais t'exécuter. »

Svaja sourit, apparemment le pouvoir maléfique de l'anneau commençait à faire son effet.

« Oui, laisse la haine te submerger que je vois un peu ce que tu sais faire. " Par les flammes de Sulfure ! "

L'aura de Sulfure apparut derrière Svaja, la lave qui coulait en contrebas commença à bouillir et les geysers crachaient des vapeurs empoisonnées.  
Hilda ne paraissait cette fois nullement incommodée.  
Svaja fut surprise.

« Comment ?  
\- La souffrance physique n'est rien pour celui qui a atteint l'ultime cosmos.  
\- Nous allons voir ça ! »

Svaja libéra les flammes de Sulfure qui se rejoignirent en une seule sphère de feu. Les flammes grandirent jusqu'à submerger complètement Hilda qui ressemblait à une enfant en ce moment.  
Hilda se mit en position d'attaque, les yeux rivés sur les flammes de Sulfure, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle comprenne leur secret. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse :  
 _C'est dans l'œil du cyclone que l'on ne subit pas les assauts du vent, il faut trouver le point faible des flammes de Sulfure, l'endroit où elles se rejoignent.  
Hilda poussa un cri " Par la charge fantastique des walkyries ! "_  
Hilda fonça en direction des flammes de Sulfure si vite qu'elle sembla disparaître en un rayon de lumière qui perça les flammes de Sulfure.  
Quand Svaja put de nouveau discerner Hilda celle-ci était devant elle.  
Svaja sentit une douleur intense au niveau du ventre, elle comprit qu'Hilda avait libéré toute son énergie en ce point.  
Svaja se tenait le ventre d'où s'échappait du sang.

« Comment ?!  
\- La "charge fantastique des walkyries " est une attaque semblable à l'aiguille écarlate qui permet de combiner la vitesse à la puissance : j'ai concentré toute la puissance de mon cosmos dans mes paumes et je l'ai libéré au niveau du ventre. »

Malgré la douleur qui déformait ses traits Svaja parvint à sourire.

« Bravo ! Mais tu ne m'as pas tuée, c'est une erreur.  
\- Si je t'avais tué sans te laisser une chance je serais redevenue un pantin entre les mains du pouvoir maléfique de l'anneau.  
\- Me laisser une chance ?  
\- Oui, je t'en conjure. Abandonne ! Tu n'as plus la force de me battre.  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré !  
\- Oh si je le sais. Mais je sais aussi une chose : l'ultime cosmos ne s'éveille jamais dans la haine.  
\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses attaque-moi et on verra si le fait d'avoir une armure t'a rendue plus forte que moi. »

Lâchant son ventre Svaja joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux rouges flamboyaient de plus belle.  
Autour d'elle c'était tout le Muspellsheim qui s'animait, la lave éclaboussait les parois rocheuses, les geysers montaient de plus en plus haut.  
Tout indiquait que Svaja allait tenter le tout pour le tout.  
Hilda prit une position d'attaque.  
Les deux adversaires se toisaient.

«Je dois déchaîner toute ma haine dans cette attaque, mes flammes l'emporteront en enfer. »

« J'ai déjà réussi une fois à percer son attaque, je dois y parvenir à nouveau. »

Svaja attaqua. " Que l'enfer brûlant soit ton tombeau Brunehilde, que les flammes de Sulfure t'emportent ! " " Subis la fureur du Muspellsheim ! "

Hilda hésita. Incroyable, Svaja avait invoqué l'enfer brûlant et les flammes de Sulfure en même temps !  
Elle comprit alors le plan de Svaja : si elle ne parvenait pas à détruire Hilda, l'écroulement du Muspellsheim s'en chargerait. C'était une action suicide.  
Hilda n'avait pas le choix : il fallait que la vitesse de " la charge fantastique des Walkyries " atteigne celle de la lumière pour ne pas être affectée par aucune des attaques.

" Adieu ma sœur ! Par la charge fantastique des Walkyries "

Les flammes de Sulfure foncèrent vers Hilda en même temps que les colonnes de feu détruisaient le Muspellsheim faisant s'écrouler des pans entiers du plafond sur les deux adversaires.  
Hilda sentit sa vitesse s'accroître à l'infini : elle évita une puis deux colonnes de feu en même temps qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'œil des flammes de Sulfure.  
Soudain Svaja lui apparut, elle jeta ses paumes en avant puis plus rien : une sensation de brûlure.

Hilda et Svaja étaient debout, chacune à un bout différent de la caverne, elles se tournaient le dos.  
Hilda mit un genou à terre, de tous les pores de sa peau s'échappait de la vapeur de sang. De toute évidence elle n'avait pu complètement éviter l'attaque de son adversaire.

Svaja abaissa les bras.

" Pas la peine de me donner la satisfaction de savoir que je t'ai blessée. Je sais très bien que j'ai perdu Brunehilde. "

Svaja était toujours debout mais sa chevelure avait perdu toute vie. Des gouttes de son sang tombèrent à terre.  
De son ventre et de tous les espaces non protégés de son corps s'écoulait du sang aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
Hilda se retourna.  
Svaja reprit : " Non, ne pleure pas Brunehilde car je ne pourrais faire de même : mes larmes sont taries. "  
Hilda ne parvenait pas à cacher sa peine. Svaja se retourna et tendit la main dans un signe de dénégation.

" Non, ne t'attarde pas, le Muspellsheim va s'écrouler, je vais mourir ici mais avant de partir promets-moi… promets-moi de chanter le chant funèbre des Walkyries en mon honneur devant le Walhalla quand tu auras inversé les mots du pouvoir : quand Asgard sera redevenue la brillante cité qu'elle était avant le Ragnarok "

Hilda ouvrit la bouche.

" Je te le promets ma meilleure ennemie, ma sœur "

Svaja tomba en avant, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux. " Sœur "  
Ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois et son âme partit rejoindre les autres Walkyries mortes au combat dans leur chevauchée fantastique.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Traverser les flammes de l'Enfer**

 **Asgard**

 _Freya_

Un homme de grande taille tout de noir vêtu s'était présenté au palais. Il s'était présenté comme Hadès le dieu des Enfers.  
En temps normal je l'aurais sans doute pris pour un déséquilibré mais avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédés ces dernières heures…  
Cependant il n'y avait pas que ça : les yeux de cet homme reflétaient une tristesse sans limite et pourtant il y avait tant de profondeur dans ce regard que l'on aurait voulu s'y noyer.  
Bien que je ne possède pas une once de cosmos j'avais tout de suite senti chez cet homme une puissance formidable : dehors battait une tempête terrible et il s'était avancé nullement incommodé par le temps vêtu d'une tunique noire sur laquelle brillaient des épaulettes d'or massif. Sur son passage les éléments avaient calmé leur furie et même le vent battant s'était transformé en ronronnement.  
Son port noble avait tout de suite imposé le respect aux gardes du palais qui avaient beaucoup hésité avant de me prévenir de peur de manquer de respect à cette personne illustre.  
Quand je m'étais présentée devant lui il avait posé sur moi son regard d'une tristesse insondable.  
Après un moment de silence il m'avait pris le menton et s'était adressé à moi d'une voix très calme : 

« Vous êtes la princesse Freya n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui… Je veux dire oui votre majesté.  
\- Vous avez vécu des évènements terribles.  
\- Oui…  
\- Malgré ce que vous avez vécu, on lit dans vos yeux, derrière la tristesse, tout l'espoir que vous portez encore en l'humanité. Vous croyez toujours en l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dites-moi, cet amour vous a-t-il rendu heureuse ? »

Je repensai à cet instant aux années de bonheur que j'avais connues en compagnie de Hilda et de Hagen.

« Oui certainement.  
\- Mais n'est-ce pas l'amour qui a poussé Hagen à lever la main sur vous, n'est-ce pas l'amour qu'il avait pour vous qui l'a poussé à se mesurer au chevalier du Cygne ? Et finalement n'est-ce pas votre amour qui l'a tué ?

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Cette question n'a cessé de me hanter depuis la mort de Hagen. Je n'ai cessé de me demander si je n'avais pas été la cause de la mort de mes amis en prenant le parti d'Athéna.

« Je sais tout cela. Mais l'amour n'est pas que tristesse, il y a aussi la chaleur. Et n'est-ce pas le rêve de tout homme qui croit en l'amour de mourir pour lui ? »

Hadès ne parut nullement déstabilisé par ma réponse, il avait plutôt l'air amusé à vrai dire.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Vous êtes bien un de ces êtres humains qui toute leur vie portent le fardeau de l'amour, le fardeau de la tristesse. »

Hadès s'avança dans la cour du palais et énonça ses ordres sans se retourner :

« Je souhaite me retrouver seul en présence de l'armure d'Odin. Que personne ne vienne me déranger. »

D'un pas noble il se dirigea vers la salle principale du palais. Les portes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes derrière lui.  
Malgré l'interdiction qu'il venait d'énoncer en termes clairs je le suivis, fascinée que j'étais par le charisme de ce personnage.  
Me faufilant jusqu'à la salle du trône j'entrebâillai une porte pour pouvoir observer ce personnage. Il semblait en discussion avec lui-même.

 **Salle du trône**

" Comment as-tu osé ? "  
Hadès se tenait assis avec l'armure d'Odin posée juste en face de lui. Dans l'armure, Hadès contemplait le reflet du seigneur d'Asgard lui-même.

« Comment as-tu osé utiliser mes pouvoirs pour venir en aide à tes guerriers ? »

Une voix différente de celle d'Hadès s'éleva dans la pièce, celle d'un homme d'âge mûr qui avait passé toute sa vie à hurler ses ordres sur les champs de bataille.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bud et Hilda mourir ainsi. »

Hadès ne réagit pas. Odin se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

« Nos plans en auraient été grandement perturbés.  
\- " Nos " plans dis-tu ? Ne seraient-ce pas plutôt tes projets qui auraient été perturbés par la disparition de Bud et Hilda ?  
\- Que veux-tu insinuer ? »

L'expression du dieu se durcissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son cosmos augmentait de plus en plus tandis que l'armure de cristal émettait des vibrations hostiles.

« Quelles étaient tes véritables intentions quand tu as accepté d'accueillir mon âme dans ton corps ? Etait-ce par pure bonté d'âme ? Voulais-tu ressusciter ? Ou alors désirais-tu te servir de mes pouvoirs pour assouvir tes ambitions personnelles ?  
\- Comment peux-tu ?! Sans moi ton âme n'aurait jamais pu échapper au néant !  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne m'es plus indispensable.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Odin, peux-tu seulement imaginer le fossé qui sépare nos deux cosmos ? Il me suffirait de pousser le mien à son paroxysme pour que ton âme disparaisse et que ce corps soit tout à fait mien. »

Le cosmos d'Odin parut vaciller comme une flamme qui menace de s'éteindre sous la force du vent. L'armure cessa de vibrer.

« Oui, je peux mesurer ce fossé… »

Les lèvres du dieu de la mort se déformèrent en une grimace cruelle.

« Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires tu vas me dire quelle était ta véritable intention en envoyant Bud et Hilda dans le Niffleheim.  
\- Bien. Si tu veux le savoir mon intention est double.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Hormis mon désir de faire revenir les guerriers divins j'ai d'autres projets. Dans le Niffheim, derrière le mur de feu se trouve un objet qui m'est très précieux. On l'appelle l'œil de Wotan.  
\- L'œil de Wotan ?  
\- Oui, Wotan est le nom que je porte pour les peuples Germaniques. Cet œil est le mien. Il y a longtemps j'ai rencontré un géant du nom de Mimir. Il gardait la fontaine de la sagesse. Il m'a appris qu'en m'abreuvant à cette fontaine j'aurais plus de pouvoir que tous les autres dieux nordiques.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Celui qui boit à cette fontaine acquiert la connaissance des mots du pouvoir. Les mots du pouvoir sont des incantations très puissantes que seul celui qui a bu à la fontaine de la sagesse pouvait maîtriser. Mais toute chose a un prix.  
\- Ton œil.  
\- Exact. Celui qui acquiert la connaissance doit renoncer au moins partiellement à la lumière de ce monde. C'est ce que j'ai fait en m'arrachant moi-même mon œil droit. Cette infirmité m'a empêché de déployer toute ma puissance par la suite.  
\- Et si tu le retrouvais…  
\- Je retrouverais ainsi toute ma force d'antan.  
\- C'est pour te réapproprier cet artefact que tu as accepté de recevoir mon âme dans ton corps ?  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Hadès, as-tu vu Asgard ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?  
\- Eh bien c'est un royaume moyenâgeux, froid, le climat y est hostile à toute forme de vie. On y voit par-ci par-là les traces d'un glorieux passé, mais le vent du temps a soufflé sur Asgard et ses habitants ont l'air d'avoir oublié la grande époque des Ases. J'ajoute que les guerres continuelles ont appauvri le royaume, profitant à certains héros comme ce Volkel…  
\- Et ses habitants ? Les as-tu vus ? »

Hadès hésita un peu avant de répondre, qu'étaient ces chétives créatures pour un dieu ? Oui il avait vu les asgardiens et ce qu'il avait vu ne l'avait guère réjoui : il les avait vu plier sous le vent glacial et la neige. Hadès n'aimait pas la pauvreté, comme la plupart des dieux il appréciait la dévotion des hommes mais il n'aimait pas s'occuper de leurs problèmes.

« Ils sont pauvres…  
\- Oui mais as-tu vu la lueur qui anime encore leurs yeux.  
\- Une lueur ?  
\- Oui la lueur de l'espoir. Les asgardiens pensent que de leurs souffrances dépend l'équilibre du monde et ils en sont fiers. Malgré leurs souffrances ils continuent à me rendre grâce de les protéger, moi Odin.  
\- Tu as dit " ils pensent " seraient-ils dans l'erreur ?  
\- Oui, c'est exact. Les asgardiens pensent qu'Asgard a toujours été un pays pauvre et gelé où les faibles sont le jouet des puissants, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Comme l'a dit Svaja, Asgard a été gelée volontairement par les derniers dieux au moyen des mots du pouvoir pour éviter que les géants ne s'en emparent.  
\- Tu veux dire que…  
\- Oui tu l'as deviné. Depuis des siècles le peuple d'Asgard me prie pour que je continue à geler les pôles de façon à ce que la calotte glaciaire retienne le débit des océans. Mais c'est totalement faux !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Asgard se trouve au nord de la Norvège, le cercle polaire se trouve plus à l'ouest. Si je continue à geler les pôles c'est pour une toute autre raison.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Les géants ne sont pas tous morts. Ils se sont endormis sur les plaines et la neige qui les a recouverts a fait d'eux des montagnes. Après la glaciation d'Asgard leur volonté s'est éteinte d'elle-même. Mais si les glaces qui ont été créées par les mots du pouvoir venaient à fondre les géants se réveilleraient et ce serait la fin d'Asgard. Mais si je retrouvais l'œil de Wotan je pourrais récupérer ma puissance passée et écraser les géants ! »

Hadès se leva brutalement de son trône. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en entendre. L'armure d'Odin émit des vibrations apaisantes. Après avoir arpenté la pièce de long en large pour se calmer Hadès se rassit et jeta un regard noir à l'armure d'Odin.

« Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait à ton peuple ?  
\- Eh bien, si je retrouvais toute ma puissance je pourrais faire retrouver à Asgard sa grandeur passée et briser le sort jeté par les mots du pouvoir de sorte que le peuple d'Asgard pourrait vivre enfin dans un pays plus clément. Dans les yeux des gens d'Asgard j'ai vu l'avenir de cette époque. »

Hadès ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du trône si fort qu'il parut sur le point de les briser.

« Ainsi tu m'as permis de survivre pour aider des… hommes ?!  
\- Oui et alors ?  
\- Et alors ?! -le dieu semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère- pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis Hadès seigneur des Enfers, l'une des trois premières personnes à s'être éveillée au Big Will ! Mon pouvoir ne doit servir que moi et personne d'autre ! Et sûrement pas ces stupides hommes qui sont tous coupables ! »

Odin ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois Hadès lui avait livré le fond de sa pensée sans ambages.

« Pourquoi hais-tu tellement les hommes ?  
\- Je ne les hais pas au sens où tu l'entends. Pendant longtemps leur sort m'était totalement indifférent. J'attendais patiemment qu'ils viennent me rejoindre et je les laissais entre les mains de mes juges qui les envoyaient dans l'Enfer qui leur convient ou aux Asphodèles dans le meilleur des cas. Mais un jour j'ai réalisé que les choses avaient changé. Les morts qui venaient en Enfer reconnaissaient de moins en moins souvent leurs fautes. Sur Terre les hommes oubliaient de donner leur part aux dieux et protestaient quand ils voyaient que nos plats étaient mieux garnis que les leurs. Les hommes ne savent pas se contenter de ce qu'ils ont. Toute chose qu'un homme voit, il la veut pour lui. Par exemple il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée d'un dieu d'attraper un oiseau au vol pour le mettre dans une cage, c'est ce que ferait un homme. En fait les hommes n'ont aucun respect, je ne les hais pas pour cela, ça aurait plus tendance à me rendre triste pour eux. Mais en fin de compte les hommes, malgré leur soif de tout posséder ne sont pas heureux.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors il vaut mieux mourir ! »

Odin ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce que disait Hadès évoquait chez lui des résonances profondes. Il se ressaisit toutefois.

« Cesse de mentir.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que ce que t'a dit Athéna était vrai : les hommes quels qu'ils soient ont de l'amour en eux et pour cet amour ils peuvent déplacer des montagnes. Tu me dis que les hommes sont stupides, je te réponds qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas des dieux.  
\- Quelle impertinence ! »

Le cosmos d'Hadès augmentait de plus en plus mais cette fois il était rempli de haine.

« Non je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Au fond tu sais très bien que les hommes ne sont pas si mauvais que tu le dis, seulement tu refuses de te l'avouer car tout dieu que tu es tu ignores l'amour et ignorer quelque chose que de simples hommes connaissent t'est insupportable !  
\- Je t'ordonne de te taire !  
\- Non ! Il est grand temps que tu regardes la vérité en face ! Parce que tu ne connais pas l'amour et que les hommes le connaissent, tu les as persécutés. En fait, tu détestes les humains parce qu'ils remplissent ton cœur de haine et ça tu ne peux le supporter, toi qui te veux pur !  
\- Tais-toi ! Je te hais !  
\- Hais-moi tant que tu veux ! Mais tant que tu menaceras l'humanité tu me trouveras en face de toi pour te faire obstacle ! »

N'y tenant plus Hadès se retourna et envoya un flux d'énergie sur l'armure d'Odin. Un flash lumineux suivit mais l'armure d'Odin était intacte.

« Comment ?!  
\- Les attaques d'un lâche qui se ment à lui-même ne pourront jamais endommager l'armure où j'ai stocké tout mon cosmos.  
\- Je ne peux y croire.  
\- Si tu avais déployé tout ton cosmos contre cette armure il n'en serait pas resté une miette mais comment veux-tu déchaîner toute la puissance de ton cosmos lorsque ton cœur est partagé ? Tu es comme Saga : ta puissance est incommensurable mais tant que ton cosmos reflètera le doute qui habite ton esprit tu ne pourras pas en déchaîner toute la puissance. Regarde les choses en face : si Athéna et ses chevaliers ont eu raison de toi c'est parce que leur foi dans l'humanité a dépassé ta propre foi dans tes idéaux ! Le plus grand ennemi du guerrier c'est le doute. Admets donc qu'au moment où Athéna et les siens t'ont terrassé le doute s'est insinué en ton esprit. »

La voix d'Odin se fit plus dure.

« Il est grand temps que tu regardes la réalité en face. Prépare-toi ! »

Un rayon de couleur bleue partit de l'armure d'Odin et atteignit Hadès en plein front, sous le choc celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière en serrant les dents.  
Hadès porta instinctivement la main à son front, aucune goutte de sang, il sourit. Visiblement Odin avait tenté de l'agresser par une incantation et celle-ci avait échoué.

Un sourire sardonique passa sur les lèvres du dieu ténébreux.

« Ainsi c'est donc ça ce coup si terrible qui devait m'ouvrir les yeux ? Pfff c'est pathétique Odin : même en me poussant à bout tu es incapable d'atteindre mon cerveau… Est-ce donc là la puissance des mots du pouvoir pour lesquels tu as donné ton œil droit ? Pfff même la force d'un dieu ne suffit pas pour me vaincre ! »

Le cosmos d'Hadès s'intensifia à son paroxysme ! Le ciel se couvrit de nuages sombres, au dehors le soleil disparaissait presque complètement, les animaux se blottissaient dans leur tanière pressentant instinctivement le danger. Son cosmos s'éleva si haut que même les chevaliers dans leur sanctuaire de pierre le ressentirent ! Les éléments avaient repris leur furie car tout annonçait que le cosmos noir, le cosmos des ténèbres avait refait son apparition sur Terre !

« Odin, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ? Qu'il me suffirait d'accroître mon cosmos à son paroxysme pour me débarrasser de toi ?

\- Arrête fou que tu es ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher !  
\- Oh si je le sais ! Avec ta disparition ce corps devient complètement mien ! »

Le cosmos qui environnait l'armure d'Odin s'intensifia et l'aura du vieux guerrier portant fièrement l'épée de Balmung apparut, une cosmo énergie bleutée envahit toute la pièce.

Le cosmos d'Hadès s'éleva, son cosmos était aussi noir que son cœur en cet instant, l'aura d'un homme doté de 6 ailes comme les archanges apparut derrière lui.

Son cosmos s'intensifia de plus en plus au point que l'aura d'Odin disparut complètement derrière celle de l'archange tenant l'épée des illusions. 

« Odin ! Tu vas comprendre que l'amour ne rend pas plus fort et qu'il vaut mieux mourir ! Disparais de ce monde ! »

Ce fut alors comme si le Big Bang s'était reproduit dans le royaume d'Asgard ! L'énergie produite par l'explosion souffla entièrement le palais faisant trembler les colonnes millénaires sur leurs bases. Hadès se tenait debout au milieu de ce spectacle apocalyptique, hébété comme surpris par la puissance qu'il avait été capable de déployer. Son regard n'exprimait pas le contentement, il paraissait surpris que cela ait été si facile… si rapide… de se débarrasser d'un dieu…

« Odin tu as quitté ce monde sans laisser une seule trace de toi… - Hadès porta la main à son œil droit - … même les marques du destin se sont effacées… Adieu seigneur d'Asgard je me souviendrai de ton nom…  
Adieu sage Odin. »

Hadès s'assit dans son trône et lâcha avec désabusement :

" c'est donc vrai… l'amour n'est qu'une chimère créée pour rassurer et ceux qui y croient envers et contre tout finissent toujours par mourir… Ainsi Athéna… Ainsi Odin… En fin de compte il ne reste plus que les ténèbres… il ne reste plus que Dieu… il ne reste plus que moi… Finalement la seule chose qui peut apaiser les âmes en peine, la seule chose qui puisse mettre fin à cet enfer d'émotions qu'est la vie c'est… c'est la MORT ! "

Hadès sourit avec sérénité, maintenant que la voix d'Odin ne le perturbait plus et qu'il était de nouveau maître du corps qu'il occupait il se sentait réconcilié avec lui-même.  
Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui et de ses idées, certain que la vie n'était qu'une vallée de larmes et l'amour une illusion, finalement c'était rendre service aux hommes que de mettre fin à la tourmente des émotions dans laquelle ils se débattaient.  
Oui la mort est le dénouement inéluctable de la vie, une fatalité… Tout homme dès sa naissance est destiné à mourir et comparée à l'éternité qu'il est destiné à passer dans l'au-delà la vie ne dure que l'espace d'un battement de cil.

Son esprit vagabonda un peu, se fixant parfois sur des figures familières… Il n'y avait nulle personne capable de lui contester la domination sur cette planète : Poséidon était enfermé, Athéna réduite à l'impuissance, quant aux autres dieux… Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient tellement tiraillés par leurs émotions qu'ils en étaient devenus presque aussi stupides que les humains… De toute façon si certains faisaient mine de résister…  
Il pensa alors à Arès et un sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres, ce dieu si capricieux et instable était son allié depuis les temps mythiques, c'était quand même très pratique d'avoir une telle machine à tuer de son côté pour un dieu qui n'aimait pas la violence…

A force de passer sur des visages familiers son esprit se fixa sur Pandore. Sa petite sœur… il avait beau essayer de le nier, il l'aimait… Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui rappelait l'insouciance mais aussi le charisme d'une déesse blonde qui avait été son épouse, celle pour qui il avait défié l'Olympe… Mais tout cela appartenait au passé maintenant mais Pandore elle…  
Comprendrait-elle son entreprise de domination de la Terre ? L'approuverait-elle ? Dans un premier temps sans doute pas… Mais ne disait-on pas que patience et longueur de temps faisaient plus que force ni que rage ?  
Et du temps il en avait… il en avait tellement… Oui Pandore comprendrait… et si elle ne comprenait pas il lui construirait un monde dont elle serait la reine, oui un royaume merveilleux sans aucun problème…ainsi elle ne perdrait pas son innocence ni son insouciance… Car ces deux qualités lui étaient tellement nécessaires pour réchauffer son cœur à lui qui avait sacrifié tout sentiment pour accroître son cosmos au dessus de celui de tous les autres dieux.

Quant à Asgard… Qu'allait-il pouvoir en faire ? Les habitants de ce royaume ne le gênaient pas et les guerriers divins pouvaient se révéler utiles… Enfin, à supposer que Bud et Hilda reviennent vivants du royaume de Hell…  
Où en étaient-ils d'ailleurs ces deux là ? Ils devaient se diriger vers le mur de feu mais cette fois Odin ne serait plus là pour les aider…

Ce fut le moment que la princesse Freya choisit pour s'étaler sur le dallage de la salle du Trône. Elle n'avait pas saisi un traître mot du dialogue télépathique entre Odin et Hadès et n'avait pas compris pourquoi celui-ci avait intensifié son cosmos, mais la curiosité la rongeait au point de la faire se pencher un peu trop sur une porte aux gonds trop bien huilés…  
Bien que surpris par cette entrée peu théâtrale, Hadès, la surprise passée se dégagea de son trône et vint à sa rencontre pour lui tendre une main secourable.  
Freya accepta la main que lui offrait Hadès et se releva en se massant les coudes et les lombaires. Puis se reprenant, elle fit une gracieuse révérence et articula :

« Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion, votre majesté. »

Hadès, prenant conscience du comique de la situation ne put retenir un rire. Freya partit du même rire franc, se tournant elle-même en dérision.  
Le dieu s'arrêta le premier : il lui semblait entendre la voix d'Odin lui murmurer que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il riait de bon cœur, et avec une mortelle qui plus est, mais non c'était impossible, Odin n'était plus de ce monde… à moins que… NON c'était tout à fait impensable !  
Freya s'interrompit elle aussi, songeant qu'elle était venue pour une raison précise.

« Hum ! Votre majesté… Si je me suis permis de venir vous trouver c'est…  
\- Parce que vous étiez inquiète pour votre sœur et que vous vouliez que je vous donne de ses nouvelles.  
\- Oui… Oui c'est cela. »

Hadès fit quelques passes magiques, une boule d'énergie se forma entre ses mains. Cette sphère était transparente mais avait la consistance de l'eau. Elle refléta d'abord l'entrée du Niffheim pour ensuite s'arrêter sur le corps d'Holder puis celui de Svaja et enfin Freya put apercevoir le visage familier d'Hilda.  
Celle-ci courait.  
Freya s'en inquiéta.

« Que fait-elle ?  
\- Elle court vers Bud pour le prévenir contre le mur de feu. Derrière ce mur se trouvent les âmes des guerriers divins.  
\- Ont-ils une chance de le traverser sans y laisser la vie ?  
\- Sauf à s'éveiller au 8ème sens, aucune.  
\- Mais vous allez les aider n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, cette fois Odin ne troublera pas le cours des évènements !  
\- Mais vous ? »

Au lieu de répondre Hadès lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le trône. Il s'y assit.

« Je vais me reposer un peu ici, réveillez-moi quand ils auront échoué… »

Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux d'un vert troublant mais si le sommeil envahit son corps, son cosmos lui ne cessa d'accompagner les guerriers divins dans leur quête.

 **Près du mur de feu**

 _Bud_

Je ressens le cosmos de la princesse Hilda, étrangement il y a quelque chose de différent en elle…  
Comme si l'esprit combatif d'un guerrier divin imprégnait son cosmos, il a dû se passer quelque chose mais quoi ?  
Au fond quelle importance ? Ma priorité est de retrouver Syd et de ramener son âme sur Terre. Pourtant j'hésite, voilà plus d'une heure que je suis arrivé là et je ne parviens pas à me décider à franchir ce mur de flammes incandescentes qui me barre la route.  
Avant de mourir Holder a tenu à me mettre en garde contre un " mur de feu ", pourquoi je n'en sais rien mais j'ai suffisamment d'estime pour cet homme pour prendre ses avertissements au sérieux. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais rien à craindre s'il s'agissait d'un brasier ordinaire : le 7ème sens, l'ultime cosmos me permet de maîtriser totalement mon corps, de simples flammes ne me feraient pas plus mal que les ailes du Phénix et pourtant…  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Toutes les légendes que j'ai entendues dans mon enfance sur le Niffheim font état d'un lieu horrible où les personnes qui ont fait le mal souffrent atrocement et depuis que je suis entré dans cet endroit je n'ai pas vu un seul mort ordinaire, on dirait que tout a été préparé pour nous attirer dans un piège…  
La princesse Hilda est encore loin, je ne vais pas gaspiller plus de temps à l'attendre, d'ici quelques heures tous les démons de Hell seront à mes trousses, je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre.  
Je me tourne vers le mur de feu et concentre ma cosmo énergie à son paroxysme. Si quelque chose peut éteindre ces flammes c'est bien mon comos.  
" Par les griffes du tire noir "  
De mon poing s'échappe un million de coups à la seconde, mes coups de griffe entrouvrent les flammes qui vacillent comme soufflées par un ouragan… puis se reforment.

« Comment ?! »

Les flammes s'enroulent, tout le brasier semble se replier sur lui-même. Derrière le mur j'aperçois une forme qui n'a rien d'humaine. C'est Hell !  
Elle est conforme aux récits que les anciens font d'elles : son corps est couvert par une légère tunique, son visage est divisé en deux parties : une partie blanche et une partie noire, ses yeux ont la couleur de la partie opposée à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvent, le bas de son corps est entièrement caché par des flammes.  
L'image de Hell se dissipe, les flammes se reforment en un flash lumineux. Mon attaque a été complètement absorbée mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle va se retourner contre moi.  
Cette intuition est justifiée, un flash lumineux m'aveugle et je sens mes propres griffes me percer de part en part. Je laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur quand mes griffes me transpercent l'épaule au point où Holder m'a blessé.  
Une voix  
" Bud "  
Cette voix est celle de la princesse Hilda.  
Elle accourt vers moi puis arrivée à ma hauteur s'agenouille auprès de moi.

« Bud ça va ? »

La princesse Hilda n'est plus la jeune fille fragile que j'ai connue, elle n'est pas non plus cette femme ambitieuse et manipulatrice qui me montait contre mon frère dans le but de dominer le monde alors d'où lui vient cette armure étincelante et ce cosmos qui l'entoure ?

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures, rassurez-vous… Mais vous que vous est-il arrivé ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire, disons simplement que le seigneur Odin m'a donné une nouvelle arme pour défendre la justice. »

Je sens que sa réponse coupe court à toute discussion. Quoiqu'il en soit ma priorité reste le mur de feu.

« Princesse, écartez-vous. Je vais écraser cet obstacle.  
\- Attends Bud, si tu parles du mur de feu tu dois savoir que ce mur n'est pas ordinaire.  
\- Je sais, j'ai constaté de mes yeux que le cosmos de Hell le protège.  
\- Ce n'est pas tout.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ecoute Bud, avant de venir j'ai eu une conversation avec une ancienne compagne d'armes passée au service de Hell, elle m'a confié que lorsque l'on traverse le mur de feux on perd la maîtrise de ses sens psychiques, autrement dit la volonté.  
\- Mais alors.  
\- Oui tu l'as compris : si nous nous engouffrons dans ce mur nous en ressortirons à l'état de pantins, nous aurons perdu toute volonté et nous serons alors aussi inoffensifs que de simples morts. Si nous ne prenons pas le temps de la réflexion nous ne serons d'aucune aide à nos amis. »

Bud se leva et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son front. Il sourit, son regard exprimait une détermination sans bornes.

« Pft, je m'en doutais… Je me doutais bien que je devrais perdre la vie dans cette bataille. »

Les dernières paroles de Bud glacèrent Hilda d'effroi. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi, comme si tout était déjà fini.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Bud.  
\- Princesse Hilda, comme moi vous avez accepté dès le début l'idée de mourir. D'après ce que vous venez de me dire, pour traverser ces flammes il faut que mon cosmos dépasse celui de Hell, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
\- Oui c'est bien ça. Je pense que comme nous sommes vivants nous disposons déjà d'un avantage par rapport aux morts ordinaires. Si nous parvenons à hisser notre cosmos au-dessus de celui que Hell a concentré dans cette barrière nous parviendrons sans doute à passer sans être inquiétés.  
\- Pft, je ne suis pas fou au point de penser que je peux défaire un dieu à moi seul… Mais en sacrifiant ma vie peut-être parviendrez-vous à franchir ce mur et accomplir la volonté d'Odin.  
\- Mais si tu meurs, je serai seule pour affronter Hell quand il me faudra sortir d'ici.  
\- Quand on sert la juste cause, on n'est jamais seul, Odin vous aidera probablement à sortir de cet Enfer si c'est pour accomplir sa volonté… Il n'en fera pas de même pour moi, je ne suis qu'une ombre, je suis… sacrifiable. »

Le désabusement se lut dans les yeux de Bud, au fond il cherchait plus à expier ses fautes envers son frère que la victoire.  
Une lueur sauvage passa dans les yeux de Bud.

« Princesse écartez-vous, il n'y a plus de questions à se poser ! Je vais attaquer de toutes mes forces et je parviendrai bien à occuper Hell suffisamment pour que son cosmos ne vous barre plus le passage.  
\- Attends Bud il y a forcément une autre solution.  
\- La réponse se trouve toujours dans le cosmos ! " Par les griffes du Tigre Noir ". »

Cette fois Bud se projeta littéralement contre le mur de feu dans l'intention d'en éteindre les flammes. Il s'en approcha à la vitesse de la lumière et quand il le toucha les flammes s'écartèrent.  
Le cosmos de Hell redevint visible, Bud portait maintenant ses coups contre Hell elle-même.  
Des rayons de lumière provenant du choc de ces deux cosmos fusaient dans toute la pièce obligeant Hilda à baisser les yeux.

 _Hell :_ Ce guerrier divin pense pouvoir hausser son cosmos au-dessus du mien pour permettre à sa comparse de passer, me croit-il si stupide ?  
Hell intensifia son cosmos alors que le poing de Bud se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son abdomen.  
" Personne ne violera mon domaine, disparais guerrier divin ! "  
Les cheveux de Hell se soulevèrent comme les cheveux de Svaja un peu avant. Chacun des coups de griffe que Bud portait contre Hell lui était aussitôt renvoyé.  
Bud sentit son armure divine se fissurer sous l'impact des coups qui lui étaient renvoyés.  
Plusieurs fois il fut repoussé mais à chaque fois il revint à la charge.  
A chaque fois tous ses coups lui étaient renvoyés par le cosmos protecteur de Hell.  
Son entêtement finit par l'agacer.

" Ce n'est pas la peine plus tu brûleras ton cosmos et plus sa force te frappera "

Bud continua à faire pleuvoir des coups sur Hell, malgré la déflagration Bud avançait de plus en plus vers Hell et son poing n'était plus retenu que par le seul cosmos de cette dernière.  
Les flammes s'étaient presque entièrement dissipées et le cosmos de Hell était maintenant totalement orienté vers Bud.  
Hilda comprit que c'était là sa seule chance de franchir le mur de feu.  
S'approchant du mur elle s'apprêtait à s'y élancer quand regardant Bud elle fut prise par des sentiments contradictoires.

 _Je suis une guerrière au service d'Odin, mon devoir est d'accomplir sa volonté…  
C'est grâce à Bud que nous sommes arrivés là, je ne peux pas le laisser sacrifier sa vie…  
C'est ma seule chance de sauver Siegfried… Que dirais-je à Syd ?_

Hilda regardait toujours Bud, il éprouvait manifestement des difficultés grandissantes à contrer le cosmos de Hell. Celle-ci intensifia son cosmos contre Bud.  
Celui-ci lança un appel désespéré à Hilda en s'accrochant au cosmos de Hell.

" Princesse Hilda ! Je vous en prie, traversez le mur de feu !"  
Puis voyant que celle-ci hésitait toujours.  
" Je vous en supplie ! Ne gaspillez pas ma vie ! "  
L'argument dut porter car Hilda se mit en position de sauter face au mur de feu.  
Bud sourit en pensant " c'est mieux ainsi "  
Hilda dit pour Bud " Je ne te laisserai pas gaspiller ta vie "  
Hilda se retourna alors vers Hell et se mit en position d'attaque.

" Meurs Hell ! Pour Svaja ! Par la Charge fantastique des Walkyries ! "

Hilda fonça sur le cosmos de Hell, fendant les flammes à la vitesse de la lumière à tel point que même Bud fut incapable de voir son attaque, lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle se tenait devant Hell, ses paumes enfoncées dans l'abdomen de cette dernière.  
A la grande surprise d'Hilda le cosmos de Hell sembla se disloquer sous le choc de l'explosion d'énergie.  
Bud et Hilda furent projetés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres par la déflagration.  
Hilda se releva la première et se pencha sur Bud pour s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien.

« Bud ça va ? »

Bud serrait les dents autant par douleur que pour ne pas laisser échapper toute sa rage.

« Pauvre idiote, tu as laissé échapper notre seule chance de remplir notre mission. »

Hilda fut un peu choquée de ce que Bud passes ainsi du vouvoiement au tutoiement mais en même temps elle se sentait plus proche de lui.

« Non tu as tort ! Jamais la victoire n'a été aussi proche ! N'as-tu pas senti le cosmos de Hell décliner quand nous l'avons frappée ? Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Nous avons une chance même infime de la détruire car nous sommes vivants et tant que la flamme de la vie brûlera en nous il nous restera l'espoir ! »

Bud se releva, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours de la part d'une princesse qu'il avait toujours jugée trop fragile et trop sensible. Il toisa un moment Hilda de ses yeux de prédateur.

« Tu me proposes de continuer à la frapper jusqu'à ce que ce mur cède sous nos coups ? Pourtant tu as pu constater à quel point cette déesse est puissante, son cosmos ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai connu auparavant… »

Un court silence suivit que Bud finit par interrompre, un pâle sourire passant sur ses lèvres.

« Si ma vie peut permettre de détruire Hell j'en suis ravi ! Princesse, tu n'es pas née pour combattre et pourtant tu ne perds pas espoir je t'admire pour ça ! »

Hilda était trop émue pour répondre aussi se contenta-t-elle de serrer la main que Bud lui tendait et de prononcer ce refrain qui est celui des combattants qui n'ont plus rien à perdre.  
" Que nos vies s'embrasent ! Que notre cosmos s'enflamme à l'infini ! Cosmos toi qui ne fais plus qu'un en cet instant frappe Hell d'un grand coup ! "

Et ils s'élancèrent de nouveau vers le mur de feu à la vitesse de la lumière !  
" Par la charge fantastique des Walkyries ! "  
" La Griffe du Tigre Noir ! "

Leurs cosmos vinrent frapper le mur de feu avec une violence inouïe, les flammes parurent vaciller comme une bougie soufflée par le vent et alors un cri de douleur retentit ! Hell, déesse de l'Enfer avait été touchée !

Hell qui contrairement aux apparences se trouvait physiquement devant eux venait de sortir de l'état de léthargie où l'avaient plongé l'impact des attaques d'Hilda et Bud. Portant la main à son abdomen elle l'en retira tachée de sang.  
Un peu hébétée elle se ressaisit pourtant assez vite et son râle fut entendu par les guerriers divins protecteurs d'Asgard.

" Argh, ces hommes, aussi nombreux soient-ils à unir leur force ils ne détruiront pas une déesse ! "  
Son cosmos s'éleva alors dans des proportions effrayantes et les attaques de Bud et Hilda leur furent renvoyées ! 

« En continuant à m'attaquer vous ne trouverez que ma haine ! Tenez faites connaissance avec le déchireur d'âmes ! " Soul Tearing ! "

Des milliers d'âmes s'échappèrent alors du cosmos de Hell, c'étaient des cadavres tuméfiés des âmes qui ne pouvant trouver le repos erraient entre les mondes et déversaient leur rancune sur tout ce qui passait ! 

« Ames défuntes attaquez cette femme qui porte l'anneau des Nibelungen et son ignoble serviteur ! Ils sont les responsables de toutes les guerres, de toutes vos souffrances, le fait qu'elle porte l'anneau le prouve ! Déchirez-les ! »

Mues par une haine irascible pour la famille des Nibelungen les âmes défuntes se jetèrent littéralement sur Hilda et Bud qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se remettre des blessures infligées par Hell.  
Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : aucun des deux n'avait le courage de s'en prendre avec conviction à ces âmes défuntes depuis les temps mythiques qui croyaient venger la mort des leurs en les agressant !  
Les morts saisissaient sauvagement toutes les parties non protégées des corps des guerriers divins et y plongeaient férocement leurs dents comme s'il se fût agi de viande fraîche !

Quand Hilda et Bud se décidèrent à passer à l'offensive il était déjà trop tard car Hell dont le rire macabre résonnait sur les parois de la grotte utilisait déjà son cosmos pour neutraliser les leurs.  
Et tandis que les secondes passaient avec une lenteur angoissante les défenseurs d'Asgard s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la défaite !

 **Asgard**

" Votre majesté ! votre majesté ! "

La voix angoissée de Freya qui suivait le cours des évènements dérangea Hadès qui pourtant ne faisait que simuler l'endormissement.

« Je sais… les derniers guerriers divins prennent la voie de la défaite…  
\- Vous devez faire quelque chose ! »

Le regard noir de colère qu'Hadès lança à Freya la fit reculer. Sa voix s'éleva, courroucée.

« Ces idiots n'ont vaincu que grâce à l'aide d'Odin ! Maintenant qu'ils sont seuls ils s'acheminent vers la défaite… Pfff pourquoi les aiderais-je alors que cet échec est la preuve flagrante de leur incompétence ? »

Au regard d'Hadès, Freya comprit qu'il était inutile de continuer à discuter mais la lueur de son regard n'en devint pas rageuse pour autant et ce fut sur le ton de la supplication qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Je vous en prie… vous en avez le pouvoir aidez-les… »

Le regard de Freya était si pur et si suppliant que le dieu détourna les yeux. Ce regard… il lui faisait penser à celui d'Athéna… à celui de Pandore mais il y avait autre chose… une image profondément enfouie dans sa mémoire… celle d'une jeune fille qui le suppliait… et cette jeune fille avait les yeux du même vert que eux de Freya et les cheveux du même bleu pâle qu'Hilda…  
Les images se succédaient dans son esprit et lui rappelaient une scène qu'il ne voulait pas revoir…

" S'il te plaît… " Cette voix n'était plus celle de Freya, c'était celle… d'une autre personne… la seule personne qu'il ait aimée… " les vrais dieux ne doivent parler que d'amour et de paix "… Cette voix c'était celle d'Athéna… " Il est des hommes qui ne vivent pas que pour eux-mêmes ! " cette voix était celle d'Odin !

Toutes ces voix qui étaient autant de réminiscences du passé se liguaient pour lui rappeler une scène qu'il ne voulait pas revoir !

Elle était là, à genoux devant lui, ses yeux verts se noyaient dans les siens mais ils étaient emplis de larmes…

« Laisse-moi partir…Hadès, si tu m'aimes laisse-moi partir…l'équilibre du monde dépend de ta décision … car si tu refuses il y aura une guerre terrible…  
\- Mon amour, je ferai cent guerres pour te garder auprès de moi !  
\- Les vrais dieux ne doivent parler que de paix et d'amour Hadès, alors je t'en prie si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir. Il en va de l'avenir de l'humanité.  
\- Je me fiche des hommes ! Ce sont des êtres stupides !  
\- Peut-être mais eux aussi ont de l'amour, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ils ont de l'amour en eux, ils ne méritent pas de souffrir ! Je t'en prie Hadès, si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir.  
\- Est-ce au nom des hommes que tu me demandes de perdre ?!  
\- Oui, au nom des hommes et au nom de ce sentiment que tu possèdes : l'amour. S'il te plaît… »

Hadès prononça à haute voix devant Freya ces paroles qui dataient de plusieurs millénaires " Au nom des hommes et au nom de l'amour qu'ils portent en eux "

Il se retourna vers Freya qui le suppliait toujours.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Sauvez-les… Au nom de l'amour qu'il portent en eux !

Le dieu répéta ces mots si troublants qui étaient ceux de sa bien aimée que Freya reprenait plus de mille ans après. " Au nom de l'amour "  
Un moment il parut fléchir, hésiter comme si ces arguments l'avaient vraiment touché, les voix de Freya et de sa bien aimée se mêlaient en une sorte de mélopée qui menaçait de le submerger.  
Il se souvint alors de la réponse qu'il avait faite à sa bien aimée qui le suppliait de le laisser partir…

« Eh bien pars ! Pars tout de suite et ne reviens jamais ! Si c'est au nom de l'amour que tu me quittes alors je ne veux plus de l'amour ! Et si ces hommes vénèrent l'amour alors je les détruirai ! Car Dieu n'a pas besoin de cet amour ridicule, seul compte d'être puissant ! »

Hadès se leva brutalement et allait répondre de façon cinglante à Freya quand une aura sombre l'entoura.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ?!

Une voix familière s'éleva : " Pfff… tu ne trouves pas que tu m'as enterré un peu vite tout à l'heure ? "  
« Comment ?! C'est toi Odin ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tu es mort ! »

"Pfff, ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure n'était qu'une illusion. J'espère au moins que la scène de ma mort t'a plue car celle qui vient promet d'être moins agréable Pfff… Prépare-toi car la véritable illusion commence maintenant ! "

Hadès se retourna en entendant un bruit venant du fond de la salle.  
Les lourdes portes d'airain n'avaient pas bougé et pourtant il sentait un cosmos. Hadès ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit les cinq chevaliers divins se tenaient devant lui !  
Il reconnaissait les visages des impertinents qui avaient osé le défier et plus particulièrement ceux de Seiya et de Shun tous deux revêtus de leurs kamuis. Il eut un geste de recul.  
Soudain, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins apparurent de nouveaux cosmos, leurs armures étaient aussi sombres que les étoiles qui les protégeaient. Ces cosmos étaient au nombre de 108, Hadès reconnut ses spectres parmi lesquels Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque.  
Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers puis il éclata d'un rire sarcastique, il allait pouvoir écraser ses ennemis.  
Pourtant au lieu d'engager le combat ses spectres se retournèrent dans sa direction en intensifiant leurs cosmos de façon menaçante. La peur s'empara de lui.

« Non, je suis votre maître, celui que vous devez servir et protéger ! »

Seiya fit un pas en avant dans la direction d'Hadès, son cosmos brillait de mille feux, les rangs des spectres s'ouvrirent sur son passage. Arrivé à distance raisonnable d'Hadès il articula avec un sourire confiant aux lèvres.  
" Pourquoi serviraient-ils un dieu qui les considère comme des esclaves ? Tu as passé ton existence à juger les autres, à ton tour maintenant d'être jugé pour tes crimes. "  
Dans un geste d'autodéfense Hadès rassembla son cosmos dans ses mains et le libéra sur ses opposants.  
Les rayons qu'il projetait ne semblaient pas les toucher, pire ils avançaient droit vers lui. Hadès porta son bras devant son visage pour parer le coup qu'il s'attendait à voir partir.  
Rien, pas un bruit.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux tous ses opposants semblaient avoir disparu, évanouis et pourtant au fond de la pièce il sentait un cosmos familier approcher.  
Les lourdes portes d'airain coulissèrent, une lumière aveuglante s'en échappa. Hadès se couvrit le visage pour protéger ses yeux de cette lumière qu'il détestait.  
La lumière se dissipa partiellement.  
Hadès put distinguer deux formes humaines. Il s'agissait des deux êtres qu'il détestait le plus au monde : Athéna et Seiya.  
Athéna était revêtue de sa kamui et tenait à la main droite le sceptre de la victoire. Seiya tenait la main de sa déesse, son sourire était toujours aussi confiant. Arrivée à une distance respectueuse Athéna lâcha la main de Seiya et continua seule.

« Hadès tu ne mérites pas le titre de dieu que tu revendiques car tu as commis des crimes envers l'humanité. »

Hadès recula. Comment Athéna pouvait-elle se tenir devant lui ainsi armée alors que lui n'était même pas dans son véritable corps ?

« Parce que tu ignores l'amour tu es inapte à juger les hommes, le temps est venu pour toi de disparaître. »

Athéna baissa les yeux, dans son regard Hadès ne lisait aucune haine mais bien plutôt de la compassion, pire de la pitié.  
Hadès recula, la peur s'emparant de lui, cette scène elle n'avait cessé de hanter ses nuits depuis la disparition d'Elision, comment pouvait-elle se jouer maintenant ?  
Athéna le fixa de ses yeux scintillants de larmes.

« Hadès, j'aurais voulu que tu comprennes ton erreur : que rejeter l'amour n'est pas ce qui fera de toi le dieu suprême mais maintenant il est trop tard. Le coup que je vais te porter te sera fatal. Si tu viens à renaître un jour, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : avoir réussi à graver l'amour dans ton cœur. Adieu ! »

Athéna concentra son cosmos et lança son sceptre en direction d'Hadès. Celui-ci, tétanisé ne put éviter l'attaque.  
Hadès rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours assis dans son trône, les portes d'airain étaient toujours fermées. Pourtant il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait rêvé. Sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière et douloureuse.  
La voix d'Odin vint briser le silence.

« Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait de voir la mort en face pour le dieu qui se croit le maître de cette fatalité ?  
\- C'était donc une illusion !?  
\- Oui, exact mais si ton cosmos n'avait pas été affaibli par la haine qui l'habite, jamais je n'aurais pu t'atteindre. »

Hadès s'arrêta. Il sentait à quel point les paroles d'Odin reflétaient la vérité. Il ne pouvait nier que son cosmos avait faibli au moment critique parce que les mots d'Athéna l'avaient troublé. Ce qu'il se bornait jusque là à qualifier d'impertinence était en fait la foi des chevaliers, l'amour.  
L'amour… Comment ce sentiment que seuls les humains connaissaient pouvait-il le faire douter ?

Le dieu revint à la réalité grâce à la voix de Freya qui ne cessait de le supplier.

\- Votre majesté sauvez les je vous en prie… S'il vous faut une vie prenez la mienne !

Ce fut alors le tour d'Odin d'intervenir.

« Hadès, moi Odin t'en supplie, sauve les vies de Bud et Hilda ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais-le au moins pour cette personne que tu gardes en ton cœur… Je t'en supplie, moi Odin, seigneur d'Asgard ! Si tu le fais je te promets de quitter ce corps ! » 

« Freya… Odin… ils sont prêts à me donner leur vie pour que j'aide des humains… Qu'est-ce qui les pousse à faire cela ? Est-ce leur foi dans l'avenir ? Est-ce… l'amour ? Athéna disait que l'amour était la plus grande des forces ! Aurait-elle raison ? Argh je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Me serais-je trompé depuis le début ! Je dois faire quelque chose sans quoi je vais devenir fou ! »

Retrouvant sa sérénité légendaire Hadès se redressa et intensifia son cosmos. Le palais se remplit d'un cosmos noir et Freya se demanda si le dieu ténébreux ne voulait pas anéantir Asgard.  
Les yeux d'Hadès étaient entièrement cachés par son opulente chevelure de sorte qu'il était impossible d'en deviner l'expression.  
Il s'approcha alors de Freya et avança sa main vers elle, la jeune fille s'attendait à ce qu'Hadès prenne sa vie aussi offrit-elle son cou au seigneur ténébreux pou que celui-ci consacre le rituel de sacrifice.  
La main d'Hadès se posa sur Freya et ce fut d'une voix inexpressive qu'il dit : " Princesse je refuse votre offrande "

Il leva alors le bras vers le plafond et libéra une énergie d'une puissance phénoménale ! Le rayon ainsi projeté déchira la voûte du palais et déchira le ciel avant d'atteindre la Grande Ourse sur laquelle il ricocha et se dirigea vers… le Niffleheim !

" Hell, où que tu te trouves cette attaque te frappera ! "

Dans la sphère d'énergie Freya put voir l'impact du rayon sur le Niffleheim qui s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante brûlant toutes les âmes défuntes qui se trouvaient à proximité du mur de feu. Hilda et Bud furent sauvés de la mort par le cosmos protecteur d'Hadès.

 _Hell :_ Non ce n'est pas possible ! Aucun mortel n'est assez puissant pour m'attaquer dans mon domaine d'aussi loin ! Ce ne sont pas des dieux pourtant !

Le cosmos grandit encore obligeant Hell à faire retraite.

 _Hell :_ Je dois partir sans quoi je risque d'être blessée !

Le cosmos de Hell se dissipa mais pas le mur de feu, Hilda et Bud quand ils sortirent de leur inconscience purent se rendre compte qu'aucune âme défunte ne leur bloquait le passage !

Freya était éperdue de reconnaissance et tout en essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes se retourna pour remercier Hadès.

« Majesté je… »

Elle s'interrompit tout d'un coup : même si les yeux du dieu des ombres étaient encore cachés par ses cheveux elle aperçut un éclat de diamant sur la joue albâtre d'Hadès, c'était… une larme ! Hadès ne chercha pas à se détourner mais l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Non ! Surtout ne me remerciez pas ! Je ne les ai pas aidés pour vous ni pour Odin !  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que le doute ne saurait exister dans l'esprit d'un dieu et surtout pour…  
\- Pour ? »

Hadès se rassit dans son trône. L'unique larme qu'il avait versée atteignit son menton et tomba sur la paume de sa main. Il lâcha alors dans un murmure :

 _Pour toi, mon amour…_

Et Odin de conclure : " maintenant guerriers divins il vous faudra trouver seuls la voie pour traverser le mur de feu. " 

_**Nifflheim**_

Hilda et Bud achevaient de se relever, ils n'avaient pas conscience de l'intervention d'Hadès car étaient évanouis à ce moment. Hilda fixait le mur de feu comme une énigme dont elle voulait découvrir la clé. L'échec de leurs offensives successives l'avait en effet convaincu que ce mur ne pouvait être traversé grâce à la force physique. Bud se préparait à lancer une nouvelle attaque quand Hilda l'en empêcha en prenant le ton impérieux qui convenait à la représentante terrestre d'Odin.

" Arrête tout de suite ! "

Bud stoppa son offensive et c'est en croyant rêver éveillé qu'il entendit Hilda énoncer : " Je sais comment traverser le mur de feu ".

Un silence suivit.

« Ecoute Bud, lorsque j'ai touché Hell j'ai bien senti que ce que je frappais était bien physique.  
\- Vous… Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait projeté son cosmos ici pour nous empêcher de passer.  
\- Exactement mais je suis sûr qu'elle a été blessée.  
\- Mais alors nous pouvons passer.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ecoute Bud, pendant que nous attaquions Bud je me suis souvenu d'une légende concernant le mur de feu. Il est dit que dans les temps mythiques Siegfried, le tueur de dragons se rendit dans un lieu inaccessible pour y trouver la walkyrie Brunehilde que son meilleur ami voulait épouser. Il est dit qu'elle était prisonnière d'un sortilège d'Odin et enfermée dans un lieu protégé par un cercle de feu, exacte réplique de celui qui protège le domaine de Hell.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors Siegfried enfourcha son cheval et franchit le mur de feu.  
\- Comment a-t-il fait ?  
\- Il a oublié la présence du mur pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Tu ne comprends pas Bud ? Pour franchir le mur de feu il faut s'éveiller au 8ème sens, le sens qui permet la maîtrise totale de l'esprit. Nous avons fait l'erreur de nous concentrer sur le mur et sur le cosmos de Hell alors que nous aurions dû nous concentrer sur notre objectif : l'autre côté du mur. C'est en faisant abstraction du physique que nous nous éveillerons au 8ème sens. »

En cet instant Bud était transi d'admiration pour Hilda. Il n'en perdait pas pour autant de vue son objectif.  
Se relevant il adressa un regard complice à Hilda.

« Hilda, grâce à toi nous allons pouvoir accomplir notre mission. Allez, pour ceux que nous aimons !  
\- Que s'éveille le 8ème sens ! »

Bud et Hilda foncèrent main dans la main vers le mur de feu toujours protégé par le cosmos de Hell.  
Celle-ci poussa un cri en comprenant que Bud et Hilda avaient percé son secret. Ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent d'un coup dans les flammes qui se dissipèrent instantanément.

 **Asgard**

Hadès hocha la tête puis sourit à Freya.

\- Votre sœur a été formidable.  
\- Cela veut dire qu'ils sont vivants ! Dit Freya qui joignit ses mains et commença à sautiller sur place, incapable de contenir sa joie.  
\- Oui ils sont vivants et leur brillance dans cette épreuve mérite bien une petite aide.

Hadès tourna la tête vers l'armure d'Odin.  
" Tu avais raison Odin, c'est dans les yeux de personnes comme Bud et Hilda que l'on peut voir l'avenir de notre époque "  
" Tu peux être fier de tes guerriers "

Freya par curiosité demanda :

« Mais comment ont-ils fait pour s'éveiller au 8ème sens si facilement ? Je croyais que c'était impossible… »

Hadès sourit et murmura : " ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible alors ils l'ont fait ".

 **Derrière le mur de feu**

 _Hilda_

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce qu'on voit de la mort quand on lui enlève son masque ? Eh bien c'est d'une platitude étonnante mais quand on démasque la mort on tombe sur un autre masque : il n'y a rien derrière la mort que ce qu'elle nous montre déjà. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été assez déçue de découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière le mur de feu. Derrière ce mur se trouve le secret le mieux caché de Hell. Et ce secret c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus avant ce mur qu'après lui. Quand j'étais petite, Mère me disait que de l'autre côté de ce mur se trouvait le paradis, elle me disait que c'était un paradis un peu particulier qui consistait en une clairière où l'on s'ébattait librement. Toutefois il y avait une contrepartie : on passait son temps à s'amuser mais si on s'éloignait un temps soit peu de cette clairière pour rejoindre les alentours on tombait dans l'Enfer. Balivernes…  
C'est assez pitoyable quand on y réfléchit bien : tout ce que Hell voulait cacher c'est qu'elle n'a justement pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour créer quelque chose de nouveau, autrement dit un paradis.  
Pour cette raison il n'existe rien de comparable à Elysion dans l'Enfer de Hell : après le Niffheim et le Muspellsheim il n'y a plus rien qu'une pâle répétition de ce qui se trouve déjà de l'autre côté, Hell a sans doute honte de ne pas en être capable, c'est pour cela qu'est le mur de feu : pour cacher combien elle est pitoyable.  
En y réfléchissant, je crois qu'elle ne nous pardonnera jamais à Bud et à moi de l'avoir percée à jour.  
Me détachant de la contemplation de cet Enfer pitoyable j'entrepris de retrouver les guerriers divins pour lesquels nous étions venus jusque là.  
Bud s'était réveillé lui aussi et avait entrepris de rechercher Syd.  
Je m'approchai de lui.

« Bud, nous devons mettre nos efforts en commun pour retrouver nos amis. »

Bud avait du mal à contenir sa fébrilité, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

« Pardonne-moi Hilda mais j'ai tant attendu le moment de retrouver mon frère. C'était il y a si peu de temps et cela me semble déjà si loin. Je me souviens de ses dernières paroles quand… »

Il aurait pu dire " quand il a donné sa vie pour me donner un avenir " mais il ne le fit pas. La plaie était encore trop récente et j'appréhendais le moment de leurs retrouvailles car ce que Svaja m'avait dit de l'état des morts une fois qu'ils avaient passé le mur de feu ne m'avait guère rassurée. Moi-même je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Siegfried et de prier Odin qu'il ne soit pas devenu un de ces pantins que Svaja m'avait décrit.  
Je me repris toutefois.

« Ecoute Bud. Nous devrions tenter de repérer la trace du cosmos de nos amis au lieu de chercher à l'aveuglette. »

Bud acquiesça. Je fermai les yeux en me concentrant pour repérer l'emprunte du cosmos de Siegfried parmi ceux des morts et NON ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai vers Bud.

« Les morts qui sont ici n'émettent aucun cosmos, c'est impossible !  
\- En effet, tout ce que je peux ressentir c'est l'aura de Hell. Hum, au fond c'est logique.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Les hommes quand ils meurent perdent la maîtrise de leur corps, donc de leurs sens physiques. Ensuite ils sont absorbés et emmenés jusqu'en Enfer par le dieu qui régit leur pays. Passé les portes de l'Enfer ils sont totalement soumis au cosmos de Hell…  
\- Mais et nous ?  
\- Le 8ème sens doit nous permettre de rester autonomes même dans les Enfers, c'est la maîtrise totale de l'esprit. Aucun des morts qui est ici ne semble s'y être éveillé, il est donc normal qu'ils ne soient plus que des pantins entre les mains de Hell.  
\- Mais alors nous ne retrouverons jamais nos amis ! Sans leur cosmos nous ne pourrons jamais les différencier des autres morts ! »

Bud me tourna le dos. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, il s'agenouilla puis frappa le sol de toutes ses forces.

« Argh ! Nous nous sommes battus comme des fous ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien !  
\- Bud… »

Je posai ma main sur son épaule dans un geste que je voulais apaisant. Bud se releva et rugit en direction du ciel.  
" Odin, Hadès ! Pourquoi nous avoir permis d'aller si loin si c'était pour ne jamais revoir ceux que nous aimons ? Etes-vous donc si cruels ? "  
Bud fondit en larmes, sous sa cuirasse de guerrier se cachait un cœur sensible que l'amour fraternel occupait tout entier.  
Bien que partageant son désespoir je tentai de le réconforter, ce qui n'était pas chose facile du fait de cette interminable complainte des morts.  
Une voix nous sortit de notre léthargie.  
" Princesse Hilda ? "  
C'était plus un appel qu'une question. Je me retournai brusquement, caressant l'espoir que l'homme qui venait de parler était Siegfried.  
L'homme qui se tenait devant moi était de petite taille, ses mains très fines trahissaient son appartenance à l'aristocratie. Il nous regardait de ses yeux verts brillants comme des émeraudes sous ses cheveux roses.

« Albéric ?! »

C'était bien la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir en ce lieu. Il me répondit d'un sourire sarcastique.

« Pour vous servir, princesse. Mais qui est cet homme blessé à côté de vous, son visage ressemble à celui de Syd et quelle est cette armure que vous portez ?  
\- Bud est le frère jumeau de Syd, quant à cette armure c'est une longue histoire.  
\- Le frère jumeau de Syd, voilà une information intéressante. »

Je retins une grimace de dégoût en pensant que cet homme était toujours aussi avide de pouvoir sur ses semblables de sa mort que de son vivant. Mais au fond de moi je sais que si Albéric a mal tourné, c'est à cause de moi, si j'avais été plus forte…

« Albéric… Comment se fait-il que tu sois… enfin que tu ne sois pas…  
\- Que je ne sois pas comme eux ? Dit-il en désignant d'un geste ample les morts qui erraient sans but en criant leur solitude à intervalles réguliers.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est une information qui a un prix, êtes-vous prête à le payer ? »

Bud s'était relevé, à la dernière remarque d'Albéric il fonça sur lui et l'empoigna brutalement.

« Ordure ! Même en Enfer la seule chose qui compte à tes yeux c'est le pouvoir sur les autres ! Dis-moi où se trouve Syd ou je te mets en pièces. »

Albéric toisa Bud d'un regard noir de colère.

« Vous les guerriers croyez toujours que vous avez le droit de vous montrer violents avec les gens moins pourvus en muscles ! Quand apprendrez-vous à utiliser votre cerveau ? »

Bud qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à semblable répartie desserra son étreinte.  
Albéric en profita pour enchaîner tout en se massant le cou.

« Nous essayons tous d'exister et de survivre d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'enfer est un endroit horrible où l'on erre tout le temps sans but et sans notion du temps, avoir du pouvoir c'est ma raison d'être ici. »

Bud sentit que malgré tout le mal qu'il pouvait penser d'Albéric celui-ci méritait son respect car il avait connu plus de souffrances que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et cela ne l'avait pas rendu fou.  
J'en profitai pour reprendre la parole.

« Albéric, y en a-t-il d'autres comme toi ?  
\- Vous voulez dire d'autres qui ne soient pas complètement soumis au cosmos de Hell ?  
\- Oui. »

Dans ses yeux verts je lus pour la première fois la tristesse.

« Non, malheureusement ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je les ai vus sombrer dans la folie les uns après les autres… Siegfried a été le dernier à succomber mais en fin de compte ils ont tous été réduits à l'état de pantins. Moi-même n'aurais pas été capable de résister à l'attraction du cosmos de Hell sans cet objet. »

Albéric passa la main dans ses cheveux et en retira un objet de forme ovale, une pierre, non un saphir. Cet objet avait la taille d'un œil et dégageait une lumière aveuglante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici nous avons vu des morts rassemblés autour d'une caverne d'où s'échappait une étrange lumière. Pour une raison inconnue les morts qui étaient touchés par cette lumière retrouvaient une certaine lucidité. Dans la caverne nous avons trouvé ce saphir. Nous avons compris que cet objet était magique et qu'il nous raccrochait encore au monde des vivants et nous nous sommes relayés pour le garder contre les autres morts qui concentraient ce qui leur restait de volonté pour nous le dérober. »

La voix d'Albéric se fit plus mélancolique.

« Au fur et à mesure le cosmos de Hell a fini par annihiler nos volontés… Syd fut le premier à céder, dans ses instants de lucidité il parlait sans cesse d'un frère contre lequel il aurait eu des torts graves. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Thol puis de Hagen… Pour finir, je me suis retrouvé seul. Leur amour du monde des vivants et d'Asgard les a fait sombrer dans les abîmes du désespoir… Moi j'ai survécu en faisant croire aux morts que j'étais le seul à pouvoir contrôler les pouvoirs de ce saphir. Vous voyez : le pouvoir ne fait pas que corrompre, il permet de survivre. »

Albéric s'arrêta. Je compris que sans le savoir qu'Albéric avait mis la main sur un artefact d'une valeur inestimable : l'œil de Wotan.  
Pour l'heure il me fallait apprendre où se trouvaient les autres guerriers divins.

« Albéric je t'en prie où sont les autres ? »

L'intéressé eut un sourire désabusé.  
« Je ne les ai pas quittés d'une semelle depuis que Hell les a en son pouvoir. J'espérais qu'ensemble on trouverait un moyen de sortir d'ici mais je vois bien que c'est fini, d'ailleurs je suppose que vous aussi ne tarderez pas à tomber sous l'emprise de Hell. »

Bud prit la parole.

« Tu te trompes : pour venir ici nous nous sommes éveillés au 8ème sens, désormais Hell ne peut plus rien contre nous sauf si elle décide de nous attaquer physiquement.  
\- Le 8ème sens ?  
\- Oui, le sens qui permet la maîtrise totale de l'esprit.  
\- Intéressant mais cela ne nous servira à rien.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Comme vous êtes maintenant éveillés au 8ème sens vous pourrez sans doute sortir d'ici mais il n'en va pas de même pour nous : nous sommes morts, si nous tentions de sortir d'ici le cosmos de Hell nous en empêcherait et dans notre état nous ne pourrons pas nous opposer à elle. Il faudrait que le cosmos d'un dieu nous protège pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. »

Bud sourit pour lui-même.

« Le cosmos d'un dieu… Mais nous en avons deux. »

Albéric parut étonné.

« Comment ça ?  
\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Disons simplement que Hadès et Odin sont vivants et de notre côté. Pour l'instant l'important est de retrouver nos compagnons.  
\- Très bien je vais les ramener, ils ne résisteront pas à l'attrait de ce saphir. »

Albéric, Hilda et Bud passèrent plusieurs heures à la recherche des guerriers divins. Finalement le rayonnement de l'œil de Wotan les attira naturellement vers eux.  
Le cœur d'Hilda se souleva d'allégresse en retrouvant le visage familier de Siegfried, quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle ne vit dans ses yeux que la solitude et l'avidité pour l'œil de Wotan. Syd ne reconnut même pas Bud, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était en Enfer, le cosmos de Hell avait annihilé sa volonté.  
Leurs émotions passées Bud, Hilda et Albéric se dirigèrent vers le mur de feu suivis par 6 zombies qui avaient porté les noms brillants de Thol, Fenryl, Hagen, Mime, Syd et Siegfried.  
Hilda et Bud parvenaient mal à cacher leur tristesse mais à l'approche du mur de feu Albéric put constater que cette tristesse s'était transformée en colère contre Hell qui déformait leurs bouches en un rictus haineux.

 _Hell :_ Je ne peux y croire ! Ces misérables serviteurs d'Odin ont réussi à défaire mes meilleurs guerriers, ils ont pénétré en Enfer et m'ont blessée. Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont percé à jour mon secret le mieux gardé : que le paradis n'existe pas.  
S'ils sortent d'ici les peuplades des contrées nordiques cesseront de croire en moi et les Ases (tribu des dieux rassemblée autour d'Odin) retrouveront leur splendeur tandis que les Vanes (tribu des géants rassemblée autour de Hell et Loki) tomberont dans l'oubli !  
Non ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Depuis le Ragnarok je règne sans partage sur le monde des Enfers dans l'hémisphère sud, je ne permettrai pas que Odin reconstruise son Walhalla et puisse me disputer la suprématie sur le monde des morts ! Je ne le permettrai pas !  
D'ailleurs je n'ai plus le choix : je vais devoir m'attaquer physiquement aux serviteurs d'Odin, pourvu qu'Hadès n'intervienne pas.

Les guerriers divins s'approchaient de plus en plus du mur de feu. Arrivés à une distance convenable Albéric prit la parole.

« Ecoutez. Si nous étions encore vivants il nous suffirait de nous éveiller au 8ème sens pour pouvoir traverser ce mur mais comme nous sommes morts nos âmes ne pourront s'échapper de cet endroit maudit tant que le cosmos de Hell nous barrera le passage. »

Une lueur vengeresse passa dans les yeux de Bud.

« Alors nous allons écraser ce cosmos. Nous l'avons déjà fait une fois, il nous suffira de recommencer. »

Sans attendre Bud se mit en position devant le mur de feu.  
Son cosmos s'intensifia à son paroxysme, gelant l'air autour d'eux, l'univers tout entier sembla se replier derrière lui.  
Hilda l'imita, son cosmos s'éleva et derrière elle apparut l'image d'une fougueuse Walkyrie montée sur une jument blanche.  
Des icebergs se formèrent derrière Bud puis explosèrent tandis qu'une boule se formait à l'emplacement de son saphir d'Odin.  
Ce ne fut alors qu'un cri.  
" Pour Syd et pour Holder ! Que l'orbe bleue déferle sur toi Hell ! "  
" Pour Siegfried et pour Svaja ! Subis la charge fantastique des Walkyries ! "  
L'orbe bleue déferla sur le mur de feu tandis que Hilda se rua avec une telle vitesse contre le cosmos de Hell que son image disparut dans le flux de son attaque.  
Deux cosmos surpuissants touchèrent le mur de feu dans un fracas tonitruant.  
Sous l'impact du coup le mur de feu s'évapora totalement et l'Enfer tout entier trembla.  
Le cosmos de Hell ne leur barrait plus la route.  
Albéric n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Hell… son cosmos s'est dissipé ! Nous avons réussi ! »

Albéric se rua vers la sortie mais quand il l'atteignit, il fut repoussé par un cosmos d'une puissance incommensurable.  
Il se releva sans peine.

« Pfu, si j'avais encore un corps il aurait été disloqué. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? J'ai bien senti l'extinction de son cosmos pourtant. »

Hilda et Bud comprirent ce qui venait de se passer : Hell avait décidé d'intervenir physiquement pour les empêcher de rejoindre le monde des vivants.

Hell se matérialisa devant eux. Elle n'était pas moins effrayante que l'aura que projetait son cosmos : son visage était toujours divisé en deux parties et dans ses yeux sans pupilles on pouvait lire une cruauté sans bornes.  
Hell fit un pas vers les rescapés de la bataille d'Asgard.

« Misérables, vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir mise hors de moi ! Je ne vous laisserai jamais regagner le monde des vivants et y raconter ce que vous avez vu ici. »

Bud se jeta sur Hell.

« Alors arrête-nous de tes propres mains ! " Que les griffes du tigre noir te déchirent ! "

Hell fit un écart pour éviter l'attaque et saisit Bud à la gorge de ses ongles griffus.

« Jamais un insecte comme toi ne m'a mis dans un tel état. Ta fin servira d'exemple ! »

Hell leva sa main libre dans l'intention manifeste de décapiter Bud.  
" Par la charge fantastique des Walkyries " L'attaque de Hilda se brisa sur le cosmos de Hell comme une vague sur les rochers.  
Hell écumait de fureur.

« Comment osez-vous lever la main sur moi ? Larves que vous êtes ! Quand la Terre sera de nouveau aux Vanes vous me supplierez de bien vouloir vous prendre à mon service ! »

Bud se défit de l'étreinte de Hell et lui porta un violent coup de poing à l'abdomen.

« Je ne reçois mes ordres que du seigneur Odin ! »

Hell fit exploser son cosmos, Bud et Hilda furent projetés au loin.

« Vous allez payer votre crime d'avoir pénétré dans mon domaine ! Disparaissez ! Judgement ! »

Plusieurs colonnes de lumière tombèrent du ciel, deux d'entre elles entourèrent Bud et Hilda, la troisième entoura Hell.  
Celle-ci souriait.

« Le judgement est une attaque psychique : elle consiste à appeler le jugement du ciel pour déterminer l'issue d'un combat ! Celui ou ceux qui sont désignés comme coupables voient leur âme sortir de leur corps et exploser en mille morceaux de sorte qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais ressusciter. Parce que vous m'avez agressée dans mon domaine le droit est de mon côté, préparez-vous à disparaître. »

Hilda et Bud tombèrent à genoux. Dans leurs oreilles résonnait une musique macabre qui attirait leurs âmes en dehors de leurs corps.

« Si ça continue comme ça on va tous se faire tuer… »

Hell jubilait : " Que disparaisse avec vous la race maudite des Ases ! "  
Des cris de souffrance, le rire macabre de Hell puis plus rien, le silence, le sommeil.  
Une voix.  
" Il suffit. La partie est finie déesse Hell, reconnaissez votre défaite "  
Un homme de grande taille se tenait derrière Hell. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sans pupilles brillaient comme de l'or et dans son front on pouvait voir un signe en forme d'étoile.

Bud et Hilda retirèrent leurs mains de leurs oreilles et relevèrent la tête.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'inconnu se tenait toujours derrière Hell, son cosmos était effroyable mais il se dégageait de lui un grand calme voire une certaine nonchalance.

« Vous avez raison, je manque à toutes mes obligations. Je me présente : mon nom est Hypnos, dieu immortel au service d'Hadès, je commande au sommeil. »

Bud et Hilda étaient stupéfaits.

« Hypnos.  
\- Sa majesté Hadès nous vient donc en aide. »

Le dieu du sommeil sourit.

« Vous pouvez vous vanter d'être les premiers humains depuis Orphée à avoir fait vibrer son cœur par vos exploits. »

Hell se sentait prise au piège mais refusait de croire ce que ses oreilles lui apprenaient.

« Hadès ? Ainsi le grand Hadès prend le parti de simples hommes contre ses semblables. Pfff je savais bien que le cosmos que j'avais ressenti était trop puissant pour être celui d'Odin. Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici précisément à ce moment ?  
\- La préparation, tout est dans la préparation : on observe le déroulement des évènements et on intervient quand le suspens est à son comble. »

Dans un élan d'orgueil Hell osa.

« As-tu été envoyé pour me tuer Hypnos ?  
\- Notre majesté n'aime pas les combats mais sachez que s'il avait voulu votre mort vous ne seriez déjà plus de ce monde.  
\- Je n'ai donc rien à craindre.  
\- Je ne suis là que pour m'assurer que vous reconnaîtrez loyalement votre défaite et laisserez ces braves retourner sur Terre.  
\- Et si je ne consens pas à cette humiliation ? »

Hypnos se pencha très près au point que sa bouche touchait presque l'oreille de Hell tandis que son cosmos s'intensifiait de façon effroyable.

« Si tel était le cas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre votre vie ici-même. »

Hell hésitait. D'un côté il y avait l'humiliation d'être ainsi prise au piège et de l'autre son envie de vivre était aussi grande que son cosmos était macabre.  
Hypnos se crut obligé d'ajouter quelque chose pour la convaincre de se rendre : 

« Si vous mourez ici toute votre œuvre s'écroulera avec vous et votre souvenir s'effacera bientôt de la mémoire des hommes. Réfléchissez : si vous combattez ici vous perdrez. Même avec votre cosmos vous ne pourrez l'empoter sur un dieu et deux guerriers divins. Vous avez le choix entre une humiliation passagère et la destruction totale. C'est la honte ou la mort, à vous de choisir. »

Hell pensa à son père Loki qui lui répétait sans cesse que la fin justifiait les moyens. Ne s'était-il pas lui même allié aux dieux d'Asgard pour semer la discorde entre eux ? N'avait-il pas décimé des clans entiers de sa propre race, les géants, pour leur complaire ?  
Non décidément cette humiliation n'était rien en comparaison des sombres desseins qui étaient les siens et que sa mort aurait gravement compromis. Et puis tout simplement la mort lui faisait peur car elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi pouvait ressembler la mort pour un dieu ou plutôt si elle en avait une vague idée : le néant, la destruction totale, non, décidément elle ne voulait pas finir comme cela.

« Soit Hypnos, moi Hell reconnais ma défaite et vous accorde le libre passage. »

Hypnos sourit, il était visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à faire couler le sang en ce lieu. Pourtant un doute persistait en son esprit et cette pensée lui était insupportable.

« Quelles belles paroles mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dieu aux yeux d'or saisit le poignet droit de Hell, approcha sa bouche très près de son oreille et murmura si bas que sa voix était presque un murmure : " Eternal Drowsiness "

Hell eut l'impression que Hypnos avait relâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, d'un coup elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds tandis que la voix du sommeil réveillait dans son cerveau des sensations oubliées, elle avait l'impression que son âme s'échappait de son corps pour s'envoler vers un paradis sans douleur et sans souffrance.  
Les yeux de Hell se fermèrent comme des rideaux sur une pièce de théâtre, Hypnos accompagna doucement la chute de son corps vers le sol et la laissa allongée là, un sourire de contentement planant sur ses lèvres.  
Albéric qui pourtant s'y connaissait quand il s'agissait d'offrir le sommeil éternel à ses ennemis ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

« C'est incroyable ! Vous l'avez… sans même porter un coup ! »

Hypnos se retourna vers Albéric.

« Je ne suis pas de ceux qui prennent plaisir à donner la mort. Je lui ai juste offert un long et paisible sommeil.  
\- Mais cela veut dire que…  
\- Oui, un jour le Big Will se réveillera et elle aura l'impression que cette bataille n'était qu'un songe d'une nuit d'été. »

Le demi-dieu se retourna vers Hilda et Bud.

« Maintenant que le cosmos de Hell ne nous barre plus la route nous allons pouvoir quitter cet endroit.  
\- Mais Siegfried et les autres ?  
\- Maintenant que le cosmos de Hell a cessé d'agir ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur lucidité.  
\- Mais pour leur résurrection ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : à la minute où ils traverseront les portes du Niffheim dans l'autre sens leurs âmes ne feront plus qu'un avec leurs corps. Non en fait c'est bien plutôt leur âme qui redeviendra leur corps. Mais il suffit pour le moment je vous expliquerai plus tard les mystères de la vie et de la mort pour les âmes mortelles, pour l'heure nous ne devons pas faire attendre sa majesté Hadès qui se trouve actuellement à Asgard. »

Tous comprirent qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de discuter et emboîtèrent le pas à Hypnos.  
Ce jour-là les morts qui erraient dans le Niffheim eurent le privilège d'assister à la dernière étape de la quête de résurrection des légendaires détenteurs des armures des conquérants : les guerriers divins.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Une invitation funeste**

Hypnos, Hilda et les autres guerriers divins s'acheminaient rapidement vers la sortie du Niflheim, c'était un voyage assez long car la téléportation ne pouvait fonctionner dans le domaine d'un autre dieu.  
Peu à peu les guerriers divins morts au combat retrouvaient une certaine lucidité qui était autant due à l'extinction du cosmos de Hell qu'à l'aura de l'œil de Wotan qu'Albérich tenait encore dans sa main.  
Taraudé par la curiosité Mime qui était celui des guerriers divins qui avait retrouvé le plus de lucidité sortit de sa réserve habituelle et s'enhardit jusqu'à marcher aux côtés d'Hypnos, ce qui lui était rendu facile par l'absence d'Hilda et Bud qui se trouvaient respectivement aux côtés de Siegfried et Syd.  
Le guerrier divin de Venetasch questionna Hypnos sur toutes sortes de choses et plus particulièrement sur les évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis la bataille d'Asgard.  
Hypnos répondit à toutes ses questions avec amabilité et sans mettre entre eux la distance qu'on met habituellement entre un dieu et un homme.  
Il lui conta la fin de la bataille d'Asgard, la défaite de Poséidon puis la guerre sainte que les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient dû livrer contre Hadès, il fut assez évasif sur les projets d'Hadès concernant la Terre car son maître ne l'avait jamais réellement tenu informé de l'évolution de ses états d'âme.  
Contre toute attente Mime ne fut nullement choqué par le récit d'Hypnos, les souffrances qu'auraient pu endurer les hommes à cause de l'Ultime Eclipse lui étaient assez indifférentes, au fond il se demandait si la Terre toute entière ne se serait pas ainsi transformée en Asgard et il voyait une certaine justice dans cette évolution.  
Et puis surtout Mime avait conservé ce formidable don de lire dans le cœur des hommes et il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans Hypnos, sa répugnance à donner la mort suffisait à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre.  
Quant à Hadès… Mime avait des doutes sur ce personnage. D'après ce que lui en avait dit Hypnos le seigneur des Enfers était mû par un profond dégoût des hommes mais dans toutes ses actions il n'était jamais sanguinaire ou emporté à l'inverse de Poséidon.  
Et puis Mime sentait l'emprunte d'Hadès dans le cosmos d'Hypnos, un cosmos sombre mais qui reflétait la tristesse qui étreignait le cœur de son maître, un cosmos teinté de larmes…  
Mime ne connaissait que trop bien le poids du fardeau de la tristesse, de la douleur, ce fardeau il l'avait porté pendant des années après s'être rendu responsable de la mort de Volkel. Il ressentait ainsi pour Hypnos une sorte de sympathie spontanée.  
De son côté Hypnos, sans avoir une affection excessive pour les êtres humains, ne les détestait point. S'il avait choisi il y avait de cela très longtemps de rallier la cause d'Hadès c'était par instinct de survie : il s'était rendu compte comme d'autres dieux avant lui que la dévotion des hommes diminuait sans cesse, en fait plus Athéna protégeait les hommes contre le juste courroux des dieux plus les dieux tombaient dans l'oubli…  
L'oubli… Cela Hypnos ne pouvait l'accepter, pas plus que Thanatos. Il avait compris que les hommes ne respectaient plus les dieux car ils ne les craignaient plus vraiment… Quelle solution adopter alors ? Il avait été tenté de rejoindre le camp d'Athéna mais celle-ci n'avait que faire du respect des hommes, ses temples tombaient en ruines, ses autels étaient de plus en plus vides et l'île sacrée serait bientôt le seul vestige de sa puissance.  
Hadès, lui, proposait de restaurer la puissance des dieux, non pas détruire les hommes mais les rééduquer, leur réapprendre le respect.  
A quoi bon être puissants si ce n'est pas pour dominer ?  
Ce raisonnement Hypnos le suivait et l'acceptait très bien mais il sentait que son maître ne détestait pas les hommes, il ne les voyait pas non plus comme des esclaves ou de la vermine à l'instar de Poséidon, non, il se sentait concerné par eux, il était triste pour eux…  
Il était triste de constater que les hommes étaient incapables de vivre heureux, même après avoir tué les dieux auxquels ils devaient le respect, les hommes n'étaient pas heureux, ils ne parvenaient jamais à trouver le bonheur en fait ils ne savaient pas se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient.  
A quoi bon continuer à vivre ainsi ? Les hommes devaient être repris en main par quelqu'un d'assez divin pour forcer leur respect et d'assez humain pour ne pas régner en tyran, cette personne, Hypnos l'avait toujours cru, c'était Hadès et c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi de lier son destin au sien.  
Les guerriers divins et Mime en particulier symbolisaient quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement : des hommes respectueux et dévoués. Il avait beaucoup apprécié que Bud et Hilda partent risquer leur vie dans cette contée perdue qu'était le Niflheim pour satisfaire au désir du seigneur Odin. De plus Mime s'était adressé à lui avec tout le respect qu'un mortel devait à un dieu, il ne l'avait pas interrogé outre mesure sur ses motivations, il était un dieu, un être qui possédait une expérience inestimable et cela suffisait à motiver son respect.  
De plus son tempérament lui plaisait, il aimait son détachement et son air rêveur derrière lequel il discernait une certaine mélancolie, Mime n'était pas un homme emporté et pour cette seule raison il lui plaisait.

Au bout d'un temps assez long, en tout cas trop long au goût d'Hypnos qui plus que toute chose ne voulait pas faire attendre sa majesté Hadès, ils parvinrent à la sortie du tunnel sous-marin par lequel Hilda et Bud s'étaient engouffrés.  
Hypnos hocha alors la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Hum, je ne sens plus les vibrations de l'aura de Hell, cela signifie que nous sommes maintenant assez loin du Niflheim pour pouvoir nous téléporter jusqu'à Asgard. »

Hypnos fit signe aux autres guerriers divins de se rassembler autour de lui de façon à effectuer la téléportation, à ce moment Hilda se précipita plus qu'elle ne s'avança vers lui.

« Attendez ! »

Hypnos fut surpris, quelle raison pouvait-elle avoir de vouloir rester plus longtemps dans ce lieu maudit qu'était le Niflheim ?  
Il se força toutefois à faire preuve de diplomatie.

« Oui princesse ? Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ? »

Hilda fit une révérence gracieuse.

« Seigneur Hypnos, nous avons quelques obligations à remplir avant de pouvoir nous en retourner en Asgard.  
\- Hum, s'il s'agit de dire une prière pour le repos des guerriers victimes de l'ambition de Hell ce souci vous honore mais laissez-moi vous donner ce conseil : il vaudrait mieux que cette prière soit courte car le temps de sa majesté Hadès est précieux et si vous le lui volez, vous, moi pourrions subir son juste courroux.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela.  
\- De quoi s'agit-il alors ?  
\- Lorsque nous cherchions l'entrée du Niflheim nous avons fait la connaissance d'un géant nommé Aegir qui nous a montrés le chemin et nous a invités à partager son souper à notre retour. »

Hypnos était perplexe : d'un côté il n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette invitation, d'un autre côté ce géant leur avait montré le chemin et il aurait été de la dernière impolitesse de dédaigner son offre.

« Eh bien il me semble que cette invitation ne concerne que Bud et vous-même, il serait donc logique que vous vous y rendiez tous deux pendant que je ramène vos compagnons à Asgard. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux d'Hilda, comment un dieu pouvait-il autant manquer de savoir-vivre ? De plus elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui et aurait préféré que ce soit un envoyé d'Odin et non d'Hadès qui vienne chercher les guerriers divins.

« Vous vous égarez seigneur Hypnos, il me semble. Bud et moi sommes venus dans ce lieu maudit où nous avons dû prendre la vie de personnes qui n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions pour sauver nos amis et maintenant vous nous demandez de les abandonner entre vos mains ! Sachez que nous ne rentrerons pas à Asgard sans eux. »

Hypnos fut surpris de rencontrer une telle résistance chez elle, il comprenait tout à fait la justification des arguments de la princesse Hilda mais ce souper modifiait dangereusement les plans de son maître à l'endroit des guerriers divins. Il se souvenait encore des paroles d'Hadès : " Hypnos. Hilda et Bud ont accompli leur quête mais ils sont toujours en grand péril. Rends-toi dans le Niflheim et ramène Hell à la raison par la force si nécessaire puis ramène les guerriers divins à Asgard, cela devant le moins de témoins possibles. "

« Ecoutez Princesse, moins il y aura de personnes au courant de la résurrection des guerriers divins mieux cela vaudra pour vous comme pour moi.  
\- Je comprends votre point de vue mais en tant que représentante terrestre d'Odin je me dois aux devoirs qu'exige ma charge et j'irai voir Aegir même sans vous. »

Hilda fixa Hypnos droit dans les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas être troublée par leur couleur d'or puis avança à pas lents vers lui.  
Au moment de le dépasser elle fit volte face pour intimer l'ordre aux guerriers divins de la suivre.  
Seuls Mime et Albérich ne l'imitèrent pas.  
Hypnos dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de satisfaire au désir de la princesse Hilda. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la contrariété de sa majesté Hadès s'il lui ramenait une garde incomplète.  
le dieu du sommeil se retourna vers la princesse, son regard était si perçant qu'elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Hypnos fit un pas en avant, Siegfried, pressentant le danger l'imita, mais le dieu passa côté d'elle sans lui accorder un regard puis sans se retourner il articula :  
" Venez guerriers d'Odin allons répondre à l'invitation du géant Aegir. "  
Et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
Au moment de sortir définitivement du Niflheim, Hypnos se retourna vers les guerriers divins et les apostrophant familièrement comme s'il énonçait un fait banal :

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. A la minute où vous avez franchi les limites du Niflheim vous êtes revenus à la vie. »

Tous les auditeurs à part Hilda et Bud scrutaient leurs corps en essayant d'y trouver une trace familière qui leur prouverait qu'ils étaient bien vivants.

« Mais alors cela veut dire que…  
\- Oui, vos âmes ne font maintenant plus qu'une avec vos corps. Je comprends votre étonnement mais gardez à l'esprit que les âmes des mortels sont physiques car elles ne sont pas immortelles comme celles des dieux, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte d'après les souffrances que vous avez subies dans le Niflheim. Pour ce qui est de l'absence de blessures sur votre corps, cela relève pour un dieu du tour de passe- passe. »

Hypnos perçut un geste de la part de Mime qu'il prit pour un geste de gratitude.

« Non, ne me remerciez surtout pas. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de sa majesté et puis… et puis quand vous connaîtrez votre destin, peut-être serez-vous moins empressés à me remercier. »

 **Grotte d'Aegir**

Aegir était resté prostré depuis le départ de Bud et Hilda, des rides commençaient à strier son front, signe de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.  
Il regardait fixement un objet qui se trouvait en face de lui, un chaudron, le chaudron d'Aegir.  
Ce chaudron existait depuis les temps mythiques et comme la plupart des objets qui furent forgées en ce temps il possédait des pouvoirs magiques.  
Aegir tentait de se concentrer sur Bud et Hilda mais son esprit errait vers son chaudron, celui-ci dégoulinait d'une substance rougeâtre et la vapeur qu'il dégageait donnait à penser que quelque agréable mets y cuisait en ce moment.  
Aegir fronça les sourcils puis secoua son auguste tête faisant ainsi tomber quelques étoiles de mer collées à sa chevelure, il ne devait pas respirer les vapeurs que dégageaient son propre chaudron sans quoi il n'aurait plus aucune chance de pouvoir mener son plan à bien.  
Il repensait à sa vie qui avait été longue comme le fait un homme qui se prépare à la mort… la mort… Il l'avait vue de très près lors de cette terrible bataille qui avait opposé les Ases aux Vanes il y avait de cela très longtemps.  
En ce temps là il pouvait se permettre de se montrer assez insouciant, il partageait son temps entre l'éducation de ses filles et la réception de ses invités parmi lesquels le vieux Njord dieu de la mer.  
Njord, le dieu de la mer… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, il supposait que lui aussi avait été emporté dans cette grande tourmente qu'avait été le Ragnarok.  
Le Ragnarok ! Aegir sentait une douleur lui nouer l'estomac à la seule pensée de ce nom maudit, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel carnage fût possible !  
Lui un géant, un membre de la tribu des Vanes aurait dû combattre les Ases (les dieux) de toutes ses forces mais il ne l'avait pas fait et les conséquences en avaient été catastrophiques !  
A cause de sa neutralité dans le conflit aucun des deux camps n'avait pu l'emporter et en désespoir de cause les Ases survivants avaient dû se résoudre à glacer la quasi totalité de l'Ygdrasil pour que ce dernier ne tombe pas entre les mains des géants.  
Parce qu'il était resté neutre, parce que lui et les siens n'avaient prêté main forte à aucun camp le monde de la surface était devenu un enfer glacé et les Géants s'étaient endormis à jamais sur le flanc des montagnes.  
Parce qu'il n'était pas intervenu, mais le pouvait-il ?  
Il avait toujours été l'ami des dieux sans être l'ennemi des Géants dont il était issu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la rivalité entre les dieux et les Géants, les Ases et les Vanes aurait pu les pousser aussi loin et pourtant…  
Depuis lors il vivait reclus au fond des océans, honteux de son inaction, tentant de se soustraire aux regards des derniers survivants des Ases et des Vanes.  
Pendant longtemps il avait cru que la tension était retombée : après le Ragnarok Hell avait docilement accepté la domination d'Hadès, le seul et unique maître du monde souterrain.  
Hadès… Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré Aegir connaissait sa formidable puissance, il était un des trois premiers êtres éveillés au Big Will, après l'avoir emporté sur les Titans il avait imposé sa loi à toutes les divinités des autres panthéons qui prétendaient gouverner le monde souterrain à sa place.  
Ce fut d'abord le tour d'Osiris, celui-ci avait été pardonné après sa défaite, Hadès lui avait permis de superviser le jugement des âmes égyptiennes et même de conserver une sorte d'Enfer personnel qui se réduisait maintenant à la 2ème prison gardée par l'un de ses anciens serviteurs, Pharaon du Sphinx, mais même ainsi il était vassal d'Hadès.  
Pour Hell les choses avaient été un peu différentes : Hadès l'avait emporté une fois de plus mais, conscient de l'engorgement des Enfers et des difficultés d'organisation des juges il lui avait permis de garder un domaine propre en échange de son allégeance et surtout il avait exigé que l'âme d'Odin et son corps restent à Elysion de façon à pouvoir le ressusciter si l'envie lui prenait un jour de restaurer la puissance des Ases.  
Bien qu'il ne fût pas au courant de la guerre sainte qu'Athéna avait menée contre Hadès Aegir était certain qu'en secret Hell tentait de reconstituer sa puissance au mépris des accords passés et son objectif ne pouvait être que la destruction des derniers avatars des Ases : les guerriers divins qui défendaient toujours le royaume d'Asgard.  
Il était maintenant confronté à un choix difficile : Bud lui avait appris, assez imprudemment d'ailleurs, qu'Odin était revenu à la vie. D'un autre côté il savait que le réveil d'Odin entraînerait sans doute celui des Géants, une guerre allait sans doute éclater et il lui fallait choisir son camp car cette fois il s'était juré de ne pas manquer à son devoir.  
Qui choisir ?  
Hell ? Sa puissance s'accroissait très vite, de nombreux dieux dont Svaja et Holder avaient rejoint ses rangs, de plus les Géants se rallieraient sans doute à elles en cas de conflit. D'un autre côté il était sûr qu'Hadès opposerait son veto à toute guerre menée à son insu par l'un de ses vassaux mais était-il en état d'intervenir ?  
Odin ? Des Ases il ne restait que les guerriers divins et les récentes nouvelles qu'il avait eues d'eux lui laissaient penser qu'ils avaient été décimés. Odin avait peut-être ressuscité mais sans son œil et surtout sans l'aide d'Hadès il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
Aegir en était maintenant totalement convaincu : il devait rallier le camp de Hell et pour lui donner un gage de bonne foi il allait lui livrer Hilda, Bud et leurs éventuels compagnons sur un plateau.  
Son regard se posa alors sur son chaudron, grâce à lui il allait offrir aux guerriers divins un sommeil éternel.

Lorsque Hypnos, Hilda et leurs compagnons arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte sous-marine d'Aegir ils furent accueillis par Ran la ravisseuse, ainsi nommée parce qu'elle piégeait les navires dans ses filets.  
Son éclatante beauté surprit puis enchanta les plus viriles des guerriers divins, Bud se força à lui faire bon visage et Hilda la pria poliment de les conduire en présence d'Aegir mais négligea de lui présenter ses compagnons et en premier lieu Hypnos.  
Ils trouvèrent donc Aegir assis dans son trône, tenant toujours son épée dentelée d'une main ferme tandis que son buste était recouvert d'une armure d'écaille de couleur dorée qui même si elle ne pouvait être comparée à celles des généraux du point de vue de la stylisation lui donnait fière allure.  
Il ne parut pas de prime abord surpris de voir Bud et Hilda revenir du Niflheim en si grande compagnie et fit bon accueil aux guerriers divins mais il s'arrêta devant Hypnos.

« Je ne reconnais pas le signe qui orne votre front comme étant celui d'Odin. Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ? »

Hypnos resta impassible mais aucun sourire ne passa sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Aegir hésita entre la colère et l'amusement.

« Vous avez raison mais j'aimerais connaître la nature de la marque que vous portez au front.  
\- C'est une information qui a un prix mais pour l'instant, sachez seulement ceci : le maître que je sers a laissé ce signe sur mon front le jour où il a fait de mon frère et de moi-même des dieux.  
\- Des dieux ? »

Aegir parut très étonné. Il existait certes des dieux dans le panthéon scandinave mais presque tous n'étaient que des hommes éveillés au 7ème sens qui s'étaient fait passer pour des dieux aux yeux de leurs semblables. Si cet homme avait été originaire du Nord il n'aurait pas été inquiet mais cet homme semblait venir du Sud et il en savait suffisamment sur le panthéon grec pour savoir que ne pouvaient se nommer " dieux " que les êtres s'étant éveillés au 9ème sens. D'autre part cet homme étrange avait dit que quelqu'un avait fait de lui un dieu et ce pouvoir n'appartenait qu'aux dieux majeurs qu'étaient Poséidon, Zeus et Hadès. Se pourrait-il que ? Non cela ne se pouvait.  
Chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit Aegir fit son meilleur visage à ses invités et les emmena courtoisement à l'intérieur de sa grotte sous-marine.  
Cet endroit était émergé mais l'humidité ambiante était perceptible pour tous, les guerriers divins furent émerveillés par le décor de la grotte : on y voyait des reliques de l'ancien temps, des mâts de bateaux vikings, des ceintures à boucle, des armes en or massif…  
Même pour les guerriers divins qui vivaient à Asgard dans un contexte un peu intemporel cet endroit était merveilleux, on se serait cru avant le Ragnarok.  
Hilda ouvrit la bouche pour demander d'où venaient toutes ces merveilles mais le regard noir que lui lança Hypnos lui fit se rappeler la légende de Ran la ravisseuse de bateaux.  
Aegir prit la parole une fois que tous ses hôtes furent confortablement installés.

« Mes amis, vous ne pouvez deviner à quel point le fait de recevoir de nobles seigneurs au service d'Odin comble mon cœur d'allégresse. Je lève donc mon verre à Odin seigneur d'Asgard et à notre amitié. »

Un silence parcourut l'assemblée puis Hilda se décida à prendre la parole.

« Hum nous n'avons pas de verre pour trinquer avec vous.  
\- La tradition, princesse, veut que l'hôte lève sa coupe en premier à la santé de ses invités puis qu'il attende que ses invités aient rempli la leur et qu'ils la vident à sa santé. N'hésitez pas, remplissez vos coupes dans ce chaudron. »

N'ayant rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours les guerriers divins prirent tous une coupe puis attendirent que les gracieuses filles d'Aegir viennent les servir.  
Quelque peu réticent le géant Tholl se laissa convaincre par un sourire enjôleur de l'une des sirènes, il en fut de même pour Hagen et Siegfried. Fenryl vida sa coupe si vite et si goulûment qu'on eut dit que c'était la première fois qu'il se servait de cet ustensile.  
Bud, agacé par les avances d'une Sirène avala également le contenu de sa coupe de façon à ne pas être tenté de frapper une des filles de son hôte.  
Hilda leva la sienne à la santé " d'Aegir le généreux géant des mers symbole de la nouvelle entente entre les Ases et les géants ", Albérich, diplomate l'imita avec un sourire.  
A la fin il n'y eut plus que Hypnos et Mime qui n'avaient pas touché à leur coupe, Aegir s'en étonnant leur en fit la remarque.

« Eh bien mes seigneurs, voulez-vous insulter votre hôte en refusant son hospitalité ? »

Mime ne répondit pas mais il regardait intensément la belle Ran qui se tenait face à lui et ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ne semblait pas le contenter.  
Hypnos prit la parole.

« Le maître que je sers m'a un jour parlé des Ases et de leurs coutumes. Il avait fait référence à un chaudron magique en perpétuelle ébullition bien qu'il se trouve sous les océans. Il me conta que jadis le dieu Njord aimait à oublier ses soucis dans la boisson qu'offrait ce chaudron, il pouvait ainsi dormir pendant des jours et des jours sans se réveiller et quand il le faisait il avait l'impression que cela n'avait duré qu'une minute. Il me conta aussi qu'aucune force au monde ne pouvait réveiller Njord quand il se laissait prendre au piège du chaudron magique, seul son meilleur ami pouvait le faire car il était le détenteur des pouvoirs du chaudron… »

Aegir tentait de conserver son calme mais des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos et il ne parvenait pas à masquer le tremblement de son échine.

« Votre maître sait apparemment beaucoup de choses, vous a t-il dit qui était cette personne qui pouvait contrôler le chaudron ? »

Hypnos eut un sourire ironique.

« Non il ne l'a pas dit mais cela eût été inutile… Le nom d'Aegir le géant des mers était bien connu en Asgard avant que les Ases ne disparaissent. »

Hilda, Bud et les autres guerriers divins manquèrent de s'étrangler de surprise, tous regardaient leurs coupes comme s'il se fût agi d'un serpent prêt à mordre, leur regard se posa ensuite sur les sirènes. Ces dernières souriaient mais la flamme qui éclairait leurs yeux brillait d'un éclat inquiétant.  
Ran ouvrit la bouche et un son mélodieux en sortit, les sirènes reprirent en chœur.  
Subitement les guerriers divins eurent l'impression que leurs paupières devenaient plus lourdes puis qu'une force irrésistible les plaquait au sol.  
Hilda parce qu'elle était une femme fut la dernière à succomber au sort des sirènes mais bientôt, malgré ses efforts elle sentit les ténèbres l'entourer, elle se tourna alors vers Hypnos et lui dit en tendant la main vers lui dans un geste de supplication :

« Sa majesté, vous devez avertir sa… maj … esté. »

La main blanche d'Hilda retomba inerte sur le sol.  
Hypnos ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Vous vous êtes laissés prendre à un piège grossier, ne comptez pas sur moi pour déranger sa majesté pour un événement aussi trivial. »

Mime n'avait rien dit mais il sentait qu'une bataille allait avoir lieu et il se sentait incapable de la livrer sans sa lyre enchantée. Il s tourna alors vers le dieu du sommeil.

« Seigneur, vous ne comptez pas… vous battre en ces lieux. Je veux dire seul face à autant d'ennemis. »

Hypnos resta stoïque, il ne portait aucune protection mais rien dans son attitude ni son maintien n'indiquait qu'il se sentait en danger. Il regarda Mime de ses yeux couleur d'or puis ouvrit la doublure de sa longue toge, il en sortit une lyre.

« Tiens Mime, cette lyre a appartenu au chevalier Orphée, sa majesté n'a pas voulu que nous nous en débarrassions dans le Cocyte et elle fait partie des objets que ce bon Egée a pu sauver de la destruction. »

Le guerrier divin saisit la lyre avec délicatesse, elle était comme neuve, avec un tel instrument il se sentait moins vulnérable.  
Hypnos se retourna alors vers Aegir.

« Eh bien qu'attendons-nous géant ?  
\- Je voudrais connaître ton nom. »

Le demi-dieu ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage.

« D'accord, mais en échange de ta vie. »

Aegir n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, il ordonna d'un geste à sa femme et à ses filles de s'éloigner et de s'occuper de Mime.

« Je vais corriger moi-même ce dieu impudent. » 

Le guerrier divin s'éloigna suivi de très près par les sirènes.

Hypnos et Aegir se retrouvèrent seuls face à face.  
Le Géant fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Allons mon cher dieu, dansons ensemble ! »

 _Hypnos_

Aegir se précipita sur moi avec une vivacité inattendue chez un homme de sa corpulence, saisissant sa lourde épée dentelée à deux mains il commença à attaquer.  
Je pris mon temps pour éviter ses coups car je voulais estimer à quelle vitesse il les portait.  
Ses coups partaient très vite au point que n'importe quelle mortel aurait eu l'impression de voir non pas une lame d'épée fendre l'air mais des millions à la seconde.  
Nul doute n'était permis : ce géant maîtrisait la vitesse de la lumière, il ne s'agissait donc pas de le sous-estimer comme nous autres avions trop tendance à le faire avec des ennemis d'un rang inférieur car même pour un dieu il n'existe pas de vitesse plus grande que celle de la lumière.  
J'observais l'attaque d'Aegir, c'étaient des assauts purement physiques portés à un intervalle identique, il fallait donc que je parvienne à anticiper ses mouvements pour détourner son attaque.  
Jusque là j'avais utilisé la vitesse de la lumière pour reculer toujours plus en arrière vers la sortie de la grotte, de cette façon ses coups d'épée m'arrivaient en atténuée et je disposais de plus de temps pour les parer. Au bout d'un moment je me retrouvai dos au mur, c'est à dire que je ne pouvais plus reculer davantage sans me retrouver dans la mer.  
Aegir marqua un temps d'arrêt pour savourer cet instant de plénitude.

« Eh bien seigneur dieu on dirait que ta force n'est pas si redoutable que ça et je pourrai bientôt offrir votre tête à mes futurs maîtres.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le combat est achevé ? »

Aegir sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de rouvrir les cicatrices que sa barbe dissimulait.

« Tu as des tics au moment d'esquiver, je les ai tous repérés, c'est la fin ! " Aegir Scale Sword ! "

Il me sembla à ce moment que l'épée d'Aegir soulevait autour d'elle une vague déferlante, très bonne tactique mais malheureusement pour lui je suis tout à fait capable de discerner le tracé de cette attaque même si elle est portée à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Jusque là j'avais toujours esquivé par un mouvement de coté vers la droite, cette fois j'esquivai en me jetant sur la gauche.  
L'épée d'Aegir ne frappa que l'air.  
Maintenant ! Cet inconscient avait laissé un angle mort dans sa défense en anticipant que je parerais par la droite, il me fallait en profiter !  
J'envoyai alors mon poing vers le flanc gauche d'Aegir, imprudemment dégarni et y fit exploser mon cosmos.  
Aegir fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres avant de s'encastrer dans la paroi de la grotte.  
Il se releva péniblement en essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et en se massant les côtes.  
Il tourna alors vers moi un regard rempli de haine mais où je distinguais aussi de l'excitation.

« Comment ?  
\- C'est très simple : j'ai évité ton attaque huit fois de la même manière de sorte qu'au neuvième assaut tu as anticipé une esquive de même nature et laissé un angle mort dans ta défense, il m'a alors suffi de me déplacer vers la gauche et de vous frapper au niveau de cet angle mort. »

Aegir se releva lentement puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien, j'ai honte de ma stupidité, accepte mes excuses dieu du sud car tu es un adversaire de valeur. »

Je ne bougeai pas d'un cil, qu'attendait-il de moi au juste ? Il avait commis une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie mais c'est en reconnaissant ses erreurs que le guerrier devient plus fort.  
Aegir releva la tête.

« J'ai toutefois une question à te poser. Tu aurais pu me tuer à ce moment et pourtant tu t'es contenté de me blesser, pourquoi ? Serait-ce de la pitié ou alors hésiterais-tu à frapper de toutes tes forces au moment fatidique ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Il y a sans doute un peu des deux mais retiens bien ceci toutefois : où que je me trouve j'obéis toujours à la volonté du même maître et ce maître n'aime pas les combats inutiles. Aegir, la blessure que je t'ai infligée prouve que tu ne connais pas parfaitement le septième sens, ta défaite ne fait aucun doute et tu le sais, relâche Hilda et les autres et restons-en là. »

Le géant parut hésiter, dans ses yeux passaient des images de batailles qui avaient eu lieu dans les temps anciens, le massacre des géants, la glaciation d'Asgard… Tout ça à cause de lui ! Non l'histoire ne pouvait se répéter !

« Ecoute-moi bien dieu du sud ! Je suis Aegir le géant des Mers du Nord et par une fois déjà j'ai manqué à mon devoir envers ma race mais cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je ne connais pas l'issue de ce combat mais je peux t'assurer que ce soir l'un de nous deux sera mort ! »

Je retirai alors la main que je lui avais tendue, mon regard se fit plus dur.

« Très bien, j'ai voulu te laisser la vie sauve car tu as été mon hôte… Soit, tu as choisi la mort et c'est moi qui te la donnerai bien que je n'y prenne aucun plaisir. »

Aegir recula, la malice pétillait dans ses yeux. Arrivé à proximité de son chaudron magique il reprit la parole.

« Pfff. Cesse de me sous-estimer, crois-tu que je vous aie fait venir ici pour subir une défaite ? Tu vois ce chaudron magique ? La substance dont il est rempli est hallucinogène, quiconque la respire tombe dans un profond sommeil. »

Aegir donna un violent coup de pied dans le chaudron, aussitôt son contenu commença à se déverser tandis que des vapeurs toxiques s'en dégageaient.

« Je suis la seule personne à être immunisé contre ses effets, bientôt le sommeil t'emportera et je pourrai te porter le coup de grâce. »

Une épaisse fumée rouge recouvrit toute la caverne.

« Alors que penses-tu de ça dieu du sud ? »

Avant que la fumée ne me recouvre entièrement j'ai le temps d'articuler.

« Pauvre imbécile que tu es, si seulement tu savais à qui tu as affaire. »

A ce moment la fumée nous recouvrit complètement et je compris à quel point j'avais tort.

Les sirènes avaient entraîné Mime assez loin dans la grotte d'Aegir de sorte qu'il ne ressentait plus la présence d'Hypnos que par les vibrations de son cosmos.  
Au bout d'un moment les sirènes arrêtèrent leur fuite, Mime put ainsi évaluer leur nombre : elles étaient bien une douzaine et se ressemblaient toutes.  
La plus âgée d'entre elles s'avança vers lui, de sa personne se dégageaient une grâce et une majesté peu communes, on devinait sans peine qu'elle avait dû faire des ravages parmi les divinités marines du temps d'avant le Ragnarok.  
Elle tendit vers Mime ses deux mains d'une blancheur immaculée et lui décocha un sourire des plus charmeurs.

« Je me présente, je suis Ran l'épouse d'Aegir et d'aucuns marins me surnommaient dans les temps anciens " la ravisseuse ". Et toi beau guerrier divin nous diras-tu ton nom ? »

Mime n'avait jamais aimé la violence des batailles et cette courtoise invitation lui laissait quelque espoir de trouver pacifiquement un terrain d'entente.

« Mon nom est Mime de Venetash, fils de Volkel et depuis peu de temps je suis à nouveau le guerrier divin d'Eta. »

Mime rabattit une mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds de sorte que les sirènes purent admirer son regard écarlate si troublant, elles en furent visiblement très émoustillées.  
Ran prit une pose théâtrale, passant sa main sur son front en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son adversaire, il semblait même à Mime que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

« Ah quel destin tragique qui nous oblige à affronter un guerrier si charmant et si courtois, la guerre est affaire d'hommes, les femmes ne devraient pas y être mêlées, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Mime ne répondit pas mais il commença à pincer les cordes de la lyre qui avait il y a peu appartenu à Orphée.  
Ran en profita pour reprendre.

« Que dirais-tu de te détendre avec nous tandis que ton compagnon divin et mon époux règlent leurs comptes ? »

Son sourire était encore plus charmeur que la première fois.  
Mime ne répondit pas mais ses mains commencèrent à courir le long de sa lyre enchantée, la musique qui en sortait était à la fois douce et mélancolique.  
La voix de Mime, toujours aussi cristalline, s'éleva alors parfaitement en accord avec sa musique.

« Soyez certaine, belle dame que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'arrêter les hostilités et je vous laisserais partir de bon cœur si vous ne m'empêchiez pas de prêter main forte à mon compagnon. »

La voix de Ran se durcit.

« Tu sais bien que cela m'est impossible, mon devoir d'épouse est de prêter assistance à Aegir s'il se trouve en péril, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Toutefois je suis prête à t'offrir le libre passage si tu renonces à porter main forte à ton compagnon. »

Mime émit un petit rire moqueur, il pinça alors une corde de sa lyre et…  
Disparut à la vue des sirènes.  
Celles-ci étaient un peu éberluées : où était-il passé ?  
Mime ne tarda pas à réapparaître : il se trouvait sur un rocher de corail, toujours à jouer de la lyre, puis un autre Mime apparut en un autre endroit, puis un autre adossé à une paroi rocheuse puis encore un autre et un autre…  
Les sirènes ne savaient plus quoi penser mais la musique de Mime continuait à peupler leurs oreilles.  
Le guerrier divin ouvrit les yeux et tous ses doubles le firent à l'unisson, quand il prit la parole il sembla aux sirènes que sa voix venait de tous les recoins de la caverne à la fois.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Ran. Combattre n'est ni ce que j'aime ni ce que je désire, c'est juste ce que je fais car tel est le devoir d'un guerrier divin. Et aujourd'hui en m'éloignant volontairement de mon compagnon vous êtes devenues mes ennemies et mon devoir est de vous faire face sans pitié. »

Les sirènes furent stupéfaites : comment des paroles aussi dures pouvaient-elles être prononcées aussi doucement ?  
La plupart d'entre elles sentaient leurs paupières s'alourdir sous l'effet de la musique de Mime tandis qu'au dehors le tumulte de l'océan s'était calmé, on n'entendait même plus le bruit de la respiration des poissons.  
Mime continuait de parler tandis que sa musique devenait de plus en plus envoûtante et que les sirènes étaient maintenant incapables de distinguer ce qui était réel de ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Vous ne manquez pas de courage pour vous opposer à moi surtout quand on connaît la différence entre nos forces respectives. »

Plusieurs sirènes, se ressaisissant ôtèrent leurs mains de leurs oreilles et fixant l'image de Mime la plus proche d'elles se jetaient dessus avec la furie des vagues.  
Chacune d'elles en intensifiant son cosmos se transformait en vague et s'abattait avec une violence peu commune sur ce qu'elle pensait être Mime.  
Les vagues fracassèrent plusieurs pans de la grotte mais la voix de Mime ne reflétait aucune douleur.  
Au bout d'un moment Ran fit signe à ses filles de se rassembler autour d'elle.

« Ecoutez : nous ne pouvons continuer à l'attaquer ainsi de façon désordonnée, il nous faut absolument le frapper à tous les endroits où il peut se trouver. »

Mime qui avait l'oreille fine leur répondit en riant.

« Tous vos efforts seront vains, vous aurez beau me frapper avec toute la force de vos cosmos le Stringer Requiem ralentira tellement vos coups que je n'aurai aucun mal à les éviter.  
\- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Godess Tears ! »

A ce moment les sirènes émirent un cri strident et toute la grotte fut emplie d'eau, comme si l'océan y avait pénétré et y déchaînait sa furie.  
En vérité ce n'étaient plus des vagues mais des mini-cyclones qui se formaient dans la grotte.  
Toutes les illusions de Mime furent touchées par les Godess Tears.  
Quand le tumulte des vagues se fut calmé les sirènes cessèrent de chanter et reprirent leur forme initiale.  
Ran sourit, personne n'aurait pu échapper à la violence de cette attaque, personne !  
Les sirènes se mirent elles aussi à sourire.  
Les plus jeunes d'entre elles baissèrent alors leur garde, c'est ce qui leur fut fatal.  
Venant de nulle part, Mime apparut juste derrière elles, il tendit ses mains dans leur direction.  
Aussitôt des rayons de lumière découpèrent l'espace dans lequel elles se trouvaient et avant qu'elles n'aient pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait elles se retrouvèrent encastrées dans la paroi rocheuse puis retombèrent lourdement à terre, tout à fait incapables de bouger.  
Trois sirènes étaient maintenant hors de combat.  
Mime fut alors visible aux autres sirènes, son visage était défiguré par la douleur : du sang coulait le long de son front indiquant que sa boîte crânienne avait dû être touchée.  
Ran n'en revenait pas.

« Co… Comment ? »

Mime lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Je dois dire que les effets des Godess Tears m'ont surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il vous serait possible de frapper autant de points différents toutefois cette attaque n'atteint pas la vitesse de la lumière et les effets du Stringer Requiem m'ont permis d'en atténuer les effets. »

Il porta alors la main à son front et considéra froidement le sang qui la maculait.

« Je n'ai pu éviter de subir une blessure légère cependant. Ce fut ma première et dernière erreur car je ne vous permettrai pas de recommencer cette attaque et comme le nombre est votre force. »

Mime tendit la main vers Ran, il enflamma son cosmos et lança plusieurs rayons de lumière, Ran fut la seule assez prompte à réagir, les autres sirènes furent fauchées par les rayons de lumière.  
Il ne restait plus que Ran et Mime debout dans cette grotte, Ran contemplait ses enfants avec une douleur visible, aucune d'elles n'était morte mais elles avaient plus souffert en cette bataille qu'en toute leur vie.  
Le jeune homme prit alors la parole.

« Consentez-vous à me donner le libre passage ? Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre moi et sans vos filles vous n'avez plus aucune chance de me vaincre, cessons là cet affrontement avant que le sang ne coule davantage. »

Ran ne répondit rien, une lueur sauvage passa dans ces yeux mais s'éteignit aussitôt, on aurait dit que tout son courage s'était échappé d'elle en une seconde.  
Mime sourit, il avança à pas lents dans la direction du lieu d'affrontement entre Aegir et Hypnos.  
Alors qu'il avait dépassé Ran de quelques pas il sentit un cosmos agressif exploser derrière lui, il n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter.  
La roche de corail à côté de lui était fendue en de multiples endroits et son propre bras gauche avait été blessé par l'attaque de Ran.  
Celle-ci se tenait devant Mime, une lueur sauvage brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Mime ! Pour ce que tu as fait subir à mes filles je te déchirerai avec les mailles de mon filet ! »

L'interpellé se releva tranquillement, il épousseta les cailloux qui souillaient son habit blanc puis fit face à Ran.

« Je lis dans vos yeux une détermination sans faille. C'est bien dommage mais puisque vous m'y forcez je vais vous donner le repos éternel, vous avez choisi votre mort. »

Ran émit un rugissement de rage, elle utilisa à nouveau les mailles de son filet pour écorcher Mime.  
Celui-ci regarda l'attaque arriver puis au dernier moment pinça une corde de sa lyre, se rendant ainsi invisible aux yeux de Ran.  
Il réapparut derrière son dos et lui dit 'une voix tellement basse que c'en était presqu'un murmure : " vos attaques sont trop lentes, avec une elle technique vous ne pouvez me vaincre ".  
Sa main glissa alors sur les cordes de sa lyre.

« Ouverture. »

Les cordes de la lyre s'allongèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de Ran avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste de défense, le stringer requiem avait commencé.

 _Hypnos_

Je réalisais de plus en plus à quel point je m'étais fourvoyé en pensant que les pouvoirs du chaudron magique n'auraient pas d'effet sur moi. Les pouvoirs de ce chaudron n'étaient pas seulement liés au sommeil, il provoquait chez celui qui inhalait ses vapeurs des effets semblables à ceux de la drogue. J'avais ainsi de plus en plus de mal à respirer et quand je le faisais c'était comme si je respirais un air empoisonné qui me faisait perdre la notion de la distance.  
Aegir était pourtant surpris par ma résistance.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas ? Les vapeurs hallucinogènes de ce chaudron provoquent le sommeil instantané chez n'importe qui. »

Je répondis entre deux toussotements.

« Il se trouve que le sommeil est mon domaine. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'en dise plus, je ne te révélerais mon nom qu'en échange de ta vie. »

Aegir fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton inconscience dépasse l'entendement ! Ne vois-tu pas que personne à part moi ne peut conserver la maîtrise de ses sens et de son esprit dans cet espace ? Il m'a fallu des siècles d'entraînement pour m'y habituer mais je ne le regrette pas : grâce à ce chaudron j'ai pu venir à bout de tous ceux qui en voulaient à ma vie.

Il dit vrai, je ne peux garder une lucidité totale dans cet environnement, il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour m'y habituer.  
Aegir en profita pour attaquer.

« Voyons si tu es toujours aussi bon à l'esquive ! Aegir's scale sword ! »

Cette fois c'est comme si je voyais un millier d'épées déferler sur moi, en temps normal ça ne me poserait pas de problème mais dans cet environnement je suis incapable d'estimer exactement ma position par rapport à Aegir.  
En désespoir de cause je fais un écart sur la gauche, seuls quelques uns de ses coups m'atteignent.  
Aegir sourit en voyant mon sang couler.

« Tu as mal lu. Cette fois je te mets au défi de trouver un angle mort dans ma technique ! »

Les coups pleuvent de partout, je n'ai d'autre choix que de les éviter en reculant toujours plus.  
Je recule toujours mais à un moment donné je me cogne contre un pilier qui se trouve derrière moi, j'évite de justesse un coup d'Aegir qui visait ma tête.  
Je recule encore et me cogne à un autre pilier.

« Quel est cet endroit ? »

Aegir sourit.

« Intriguant n'est-ce pas ? Ces piliers de pierre sont disposés dans cette salle de la même façon que les étoiles de la Grande Ourse dans le ciel.  
\- La Grande Ourse ?  
\- Exactement ! Dans notre mythologie la Grande Ourse protège les guerriers d'Odin, les dispensateurs de la mort ! Tu comprends maintenant : tu auras beau reculer pour parer mes coups tu te heurteras inéluctablement à ces piliers de pierre qui forment les angles morts de cette salle et comme je sais exactement où ils sont disposés tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper ! »

Aegir lève son épée. Je n'ai plus aucune chance de lui échapper, cette fois c'est la fin.

« Meurs sous les étoiles de la Grande Ourse, serviteur d'Odin ! »

L'épée d'Aegir s'abaisse pendant un temps qui me semble infiniment long.  
Comment ? Il me prend pour un serviteur d'Odin ? Moi Hypnos, le dieu du sommeil ?!  
Je pense alors à sa majesté Hadès, le dieu suprême, il a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant.  
Si je l'appelle maintenant pour sauver ma vie je ne serai plus digne de lui.  
Je me rappelle les paroles qu'il m'adressa un jour.

" Ecoute-moi bien Hypnos, si j'ai fait de toi un dieu c'est pour que tu sois complètement libre de ton destin. Seuls les mortels appellent au secours alors souviens-toi de ceci : ceux qui m'appellent à l'aide n'en sont pas dignes. Si jamais tu m'appelais à l'aide je ne te considérerais plus comme un dieu. "

Ainsi avait parlé sa majesté Hadès, à n'importe qui d'autre que Thanatos et moi-même ces paroles auraient pu paraître dures mais moi je comprenais que sa majesté Hadès avait placé toute sa confiance en nous et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que nous l'appelions à l'aide. 

« Hadès, mon maître, avant de te connaître je n'étais qu'un chien errant, un humain. En ce jour où le malheur s'est abattu sur mon frère et moi tu nous as tendus la main sans rien demander en retour, tu nous a montrés la voie du 9ème sens, tu as fait de nous des dieux et je suis fier de porter la marque de ton affection sur mon front. Alors je te le jure à toi le dieu suprême :

" Je ne te décevrai pas ! "

Mon hurlement à fait trembler les parois de la grotte, l'épée d'Aegir va s'abattre sur moi mais cette fois je ne vois pas des milliers d'épées, je n'en vois qu'une !  
Je concentre toute mon énergie entre mes mains et referme mes paumes sur le tranchant de l'épée d'Aegir.

Celui-ci s'arrête, stupéfait.

« Co… Comment as-tu fait pour saisir le mouvement de mon attaque à travers les ténèbres du chaudron magique ? Comment as-tu fait ? C'est impossible ! »

Je mets un genou à terre et m'appuie sur mon autre jambe pour me remettre debout. Je suis maintenant face à Aegir et son épée est à la verticale entre nous deux.

« Sache, Aegir, que pour déjouer les ténèbres de ton chaudron magique il suffit de connaître un sens qui permet de combiner la maîtrise de l'esprit avec celle du corps, ce sens c'est le 9ème sens, le Big Will.  
\- Le 9ème sens ?  
\- Oui, les imposteurs comme toi qui se font passer pour des dieux ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit mais les vrais dieux ont senti au moins une fois dans leur vie ce qu'était le 9ème sens.  
\- Oui mais si tu le maîtrisais tu aurais pu briser les ténèbres de mon chaudron bien avant. Dis-moi… oui dis-moi quelle est cette volonté qui t'a permis de le maîtriser totalement à ce moment ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te bats, quelle est cette cause à laquelle tu crois qui t'a fait repousser tes limites. »

Je rapprochai alors l'épée d'Aegir si près du visage de son propriétaire qu'il pouvait déjà en sentir la morsure sur sa peau.

« Puisque tu vas mourir je peux te le révéler. Je me bats pour la gloire du maître que j'aime, je me bats pour la gloire du dieu suprême. Je me bats pour la Gloire d'Hadès ! »

Ce disant je donnai un coup d'une extrême violence dans l'épée à double tranchant d'Aegir, celui-ci dans un réflexe désespéré parvint à la détourner de son front échappant ainsi à la mort. L'épée dérapa sur toute la largeur de sa joue et arrêta sa course dans son épaule.  
Aegir retira l'épée, il grimaçait de douleur mais dans ses yeux je lisais encore plus d'angoisse que de douleur.

« Hadès… Ainsi le dieu des Enfers a décidé d'intervenir… mais pourquoi ? Les Vanes n'ont fait aucun signe d'hostilité à son égard, pourquoi ?  
\- Sa majesté avait besoin d'une armée et sur les conseils d'Odin il a décidé de recruter les guerriers divins.  
\- Les guerriers divins ? Mais alors… Hell… Le Niflheim ?  
\- Oui, Hell est plongée dans un profond sommeil. »

Aegir se ramassa sur lui-même, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et mouillaient sa barbe. Quelle honte ! Une fois encore il était arrivé trop tard, il n'avait pas pu soutenir la cause des Vanes et Odin allait l'emporter. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il s'était engagé dans le mauvais camp et avait engagé une bataille inutile contre un dieu du sud dans une guerre qui était déjà perdue avant d'avoir commencé. Quelle tragédie ! Ainsi il s'était caché au plus profond des océans, caressant des rêves de gloire et de revanche pendant des siècles et tous ses espoirs étaient maintenant réduits à néant.  
Je sentis l'hésitation d'Aegir et comprit fort bien les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient pour les avoir déjà vus à l'œuvre chez Hell.

« Ecoute Aegir. Même si maintenant tu connais le nom de mon maître je suis prêt à t'épargner si tu consens à tenir ta langue. »

Aegir ne réagit pas.

« Peut-être même qu'une fois qu'Hadès aura retrouvé sa place, tu auras une place dans le nouveau monde que nous tentons de créer. »

Aegir se releva brutalement, ses yeux étaient maintenant secs mais ils étincelaient de rage.

« Pour qui me prends-tu Hypnos, dieu du sommeil ? Oui j'ai deviné ton identité ! Je sais que les Vanes n'ont plus une chance de l'emporter maintenant mais je ne renierai pas mes choix ! Je me suis engagé dans le camp de ma race cette fois ! Et même si aucun espoir ne subsiste je ne souhaite qu'une chose : avoir la mort d'un guerrier ! »

Je regarde Aegir avec étonnement, cet homme est plus noble que je le croyais. Pourtant je me demande ce qu'en dirait sa majesté Hadès. Il dirait sans doute qu'un homme qui cherche la mort pour elle-même ne récoltera jamais que la tristesse, une seconde de vie est toujours préférable à 100 ans de mort, dans la mort l'homme ne vit pas, il ne fait qu'exister.

« Soit Aegir ! Tu veux te jeter dans la mort au mépris de la vie, sache que je comprends ton attitude même si je ne l'approuve pas car ce n'est pas en cherchant la mort que tu vaincras ton ennemi. Peut-être un jour comprendras-tu ton erreur.  
\- Nous verrons bien. De toute façon ta victoire est rien moins que certaine Hypnos car ton neuvième sens ne te protégera pas éternellement des pouvoirs de mon chaudron. »

Il a raison, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de contrer son attaque. Sur un homme tel que lui qui a appris à lutter contre le sommeil que produit le chaudron l'Eternal Drowsiness ne me sera d'aucun secours. Mais j'ai d'autres ressources.

J'intensifie mon cosmos au maximum, Aegir a pour l'instant l'avantage car il connaît la configuration du lieu dans lequel il se bat, je dois lui faire perdre cet avantage.  
Je joins mes deux mains en direction d'Aegir.

« Par le poing des ténèbres qui déchire le ciel ! Twilight Torn Fist ! »

En un instant les vapeurs hallucinogènes que dégage le chaudron magique se sont évaporées tandis que tout autour l'espace n'est plus que ténèbres.  
Aegir prend un ton moqueur.

« C'est donc ça ta technique : assombrir l'atmosphère ?  
\- Regarde où tu te trouves. »

Aegir : Je regarde le sol. Quelle horreur ! Je ne le sens plus sous mes pieds ! Et les neuf piliers comme les étoiles de la Grande Ourse, je ne les vois plus !

« Que m'as-tu fait Hypnos ?  
\- Le poing des ténèbres est une technique mise au point par sa majesté elle-même, elle consiste à neutraliser la technique passive de l'ennemi en brouillant sa perception et ses sens par les ténèbres. Dans cette position tu ne peux trouver l'équilibre et partant de là tu ne peux porter d'attaque car tu ne peux situer ton adversaire. »

Aegir pâlit, il tente désespérément de retrouver des repères physiques dans cette distorsion ténébreuse.

« Ecoute Aegir, j'ai utilisé cette technique pour te donner une dernière chance. Tu ne peux plus me porter de coups car ta technique passive est anéantie, abandonne. Tu ne peux rivaliser avec une technique mise au point par Dieu lui-même.  
\- Eh bien s'il le faut je me battrai avec Dieu lui-même mais tu ne me forceras pas à vivre avec le poids de la honte de n'avoir rien fait pour la gloire de ma race !  
\- Comme tu voudras mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'obligeras à prendre une vie. Adieu Aegir ! Elision Breathe! »

Des ailes apparurent derrière mon dos, comme celles qui ornaient autrefois ma kamui, je m'envolai alors et de mes ailes s'échappa une substance envoûtante, celle des fleurs de pavot.  
C'est ainsi que j'endormais autrefois les hommes que Thanatos et moi devions venir chercher : par des fleurs de pavot, ainsi, avant de trouver la mort ils avaient un avant-goût du paradis d'où le nom de cette technique : Elision Breathe, le souffle d'Elision.  
Aegir tenta de me porter un coup de son épée d'écaille mais sans repère physique son attaque se perdit dans le néant. Il sentit alors le parfum enivrant de ces fleurs et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Je mis alors fin aux ténèbres qui nous entouraient et posai le corps d'Aegir sur son trône. Quel gâchis ! Encore une victime inutile d'une guerre perdue d'avance.

" Adieu Aegir, adieu brave guerrier, tu m'as forcé à utiliser une technique de mon maître, peut-être serai-je puni pour cela. Comme tu le souhaitais la mort viendra te chercher mais pas tout de suite, jusque là dors bien sous le parfum de mes fleurs de pavot ".

Bon et maintenant allons voir comment s'en sort Mime car j'ai déjà bien assez fait attendre sa majesté Hadès.

Du sang s'écoulait toujours du front de Mime et même si cela affectait ses manières d'esthète sa technique ne semblait pas en pâtir.  
Le stringer requiem se poursuivait, la musique de Mime s'accélérait visiblement, ce n'était plus la douce sonate du début mais une marche agressive qui faisait penser à l'accompagnement d'un opéra de Wagner.  
Ran en face de son ennemi se tordait de douleur tandis que les cordes de la lyre enchantée se resserraient à chaque note un peu plus sur ses membres ses articulations, du sang s'écoulait de toutes les parties de son corps faisant prendre une teinte écarlate à sa robe bleue comme l'océan.  
Mime continuait tranquillement son requiem, ses doigts pinçaient délicatement les cordes de sa harpe et dans ses yeux ne se lisait aucune haine pour la personne qu'il était en train de tuer.

« Le requiem touche à sa fin belle Ran, ne voulez-vous toujours pas revoir votre position ? »

Ran avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer : la pression que les cordes de la lyre exerçaient sur son cou était devenue insupportable et rendait difficile l'arrivée de l'oxygène à son cerveau.  
L'espace d'un instant elle fut tentée d'abandonner, elle n'était plus vraiment certaine qu'Aegir méritait qu'elle endure toutes ces souffrances.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander grâce mais à cet instant précis elle vit dans les yeux de son adversaire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas discerné auparavant : le remords.  
Oui le remords de faire souffrir quelqu'un, pourquoi Mime éprouvait-il des remords ? Il était un guerrier et elle une ennemie après tout alors pourquoi ?  
A moins que…  
En une seconde elle saisit la raison du trouble de Mime, oui elle tenait un atout maître qui allait lui permettre de l'emporter !  
Mais pour l'instant elle devait faire croire à Mime qu'elle voulait se rendre.

Ran n'eut certes pas à se forcer pour faire comprendre à son adversaire qu'elle demandait grâce, il lui suffit de tendre la main vers lui dans un geste implorant.  
Mime desserra aussitôt l'étreinte des cordes de sa lyre, un soulagement visible se lut dans ses yeux.

« Ah je vois que vous devenez raisonnable. »

Ran reprit un peu son souffle avant de répondre. Ce fut toutefois d'une voix étranglée qu'elle articula :

« Po… Pourquoi tant de … remords guerrier divin ? Pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à donner la mort à un ennemi, même si c'est une femme ? »

Mime recula, une lueur cruelle était apparue dans les yeux de Ran qu'elle fixait maintenant dans les siens.  
Ran ne reprenait plus son souffle et un sourire mauvais se posa sur ses lèvres.

« Sans le savoir tu as commis une erreur qui te sera fatale ! Ecoute mon ultime chant : Sirena Heart Song ! »

Un son strident sortit de la bouche de Ran, Mime mit alors les mains devant ses oreilles, ce son était absolument insupportable ! Il sentait que ses tympans allaient exploser ainsi que son cerveau !  
Dans un ultime effort il pinça une corde de sa lyre, les cordes se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Ran mais celle-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se défendre.  
Il lança alors sa dernière note, le son de corde final, celle qui est censée déchiqueter l'adversaire.  
Ran s'arrêta de chanter une seconde, elle sourit alors.

« Trop tard, j'ai déjà touché ton cœur ! »

A ce moment Mime n'avait qu'une envie : en finir avec ce chant ignoble mais au moment où sa dernière note allait atteindre Ran…  
La personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était plus Ran mais une personne qu'il connaissait.  
C'était VOLKEL !

« Volkel ! »

Mime reconnut instantanément les traits familiers du visage de son père et dans un réflexe désespéré il agrippa la corde d'où était partie la dernière note et l'arracha de sa Lyre.  
Juste à temps ! Le son de corde final avait failli toucher Volkel ! Les cordes qui enserraient celui qui se tenait à la place de Ran une seconde plus tôt se distendirent d'un seul coup et retombèrent inertes au sol.

Mime ne pouvait en croire ses yeux : ce regard dur, ces traits taillés à la serpe, ces cheveux longs et ce bandeau… Tout cela appartenait à Volkel et pourtant ce ne pouvait être lui.

« Père ! Mais comment ? Je t'ai cherché en Enfer aussi longtemps que je l'aie pu et tu te tiens maintenant devant moi, bel et bien vivant. »

L'homme qui se tenait en face de Mime prit alors la parole, c'était la voix puissante de celui qui avait été le plus grand guerrier d'Asgard.

« Mime, mon fils. Peu importe les mystères de ma résurrection, l'important est que nous soyons de nouveau réunis. »

Pour Mime le doute n'était plus permis : l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était bien Volkel, son père qui l'avait élevé, celui qui avait essayé de lui faire croire en un noble idéal.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se tenir devant lui mais il était possible qu'en tuant Ran il ait fait revenir son père, ce genre de choses arrivait tous les jours dans le monde où il vivait.  
Il hésitait pourtant.

« Mais je t'ai tué, n'as-tu aucun ressentiment envers moi pour cela ?  
\- Oui tu as levé la main sur moi et c'était ton droit car j'ai tué tes véritables parents mais avec la mort tes péchés ont été absous et maintenant que nous voici réunis je veux te serrer dans mes bras.  
\- Pa.. Papa. »

Mime était éperdu de bonheur, il se précipita dans les bras de son père. Enfin ils allaient être réunis, enfin il allait pouvoir faire la paix avec son passé, peu importait maintenant Hypnos ou ses compagnons puisqu'il avait retrouvé son père.  
A mesure qu'il approchait l'image de Volkel se faisait plus précise, Volkel ouvrait ses bras et il n'avait qu'une envie : se blottir dans leur tendre chaleur.  
Mais au moment où Mime allait atteindre son père il lui sembla distinguer à travers ses larmes de joie la silhouette de Ran, il sentit alors une douleur au ventre comme s'il avait été frappé avec une violence inouïe en ce point.

Mime fit quelques pas en arrière, il était courbé et se tenait le ventre à deux mains mais par un effort de volonté il parvint à ne pas tomber.  
Il s'arrêta alors pour observer la blessure qu'il avait maintenant au ventre, le coup avait été porté avec une violence extrême, comment Volkel pouvait-il ?

Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion, il fit plusieurs pas vers lui et lui ouvrit de nouveau ses bras.

« Qu'as-tu mon fils ? Pourquoi me repousses-tu après une si longue séparation ? »

Volkel n'était maintenant plus qu'à un mètre au plus de son fils et au moment de le toucher son visage se déforma horriblement, faisant penser à quelque monstre marin.  
Mime ne réagit pas et un nouveau coup lui fit cracher un filet de sang.

« Il suffit Ran ! J'ai compris ton stratagème ! Tu as osé prendre l'apparence de mon père pour m'affronter. Mais je ne laisserai pas un tel crime impuni ! Reçois mes rayons de lumière ! »

Des doigts de Mime partirent plusieurs rayons de lumière qui en se croisant formèrent une sorte de mur de lumière.  
Volkel fut frappé à l'épaule par ces coups, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour esquiver.  
Du sang coulait maintenant de son épaule meurtrie, il la regarda et considéra froidement le sang qui s'en échappait.

« Bien Mime ! S'il te faut une preuve que je suis bien Volkel frappe-moi autant que tu le souhaites, je ne me défendrai pas. »

Volkel étendit alors ses bras en position de croix. Mime hésitait, si Ran voulait le tuer pourquoi aurait-elle risqué d'être blessée ? Se pourrait-il que ? NON. Jamais son père ne l'aurait frappé… Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait lors de chacun de leurs entraînements.  
Mime recula il hésitait à lancer une autre attaque.  
Volkel le fixait à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Allons Mime, puisqu'il te faut une preuve vas-y, frappe-moi, je n'ai pas peur des coups que peut me porter mon fils car cette souffrance n'est rien comparée à celle que je ressens en voyant que tu ne me reconnais pas. »

Mime recula, il s'efforça d'effacer tout scrupule de son esprit, prenant une position d'attaque il se campa fermement sur ses pieds et envisagea son père comme s'il se fût agi d'un ennemi mortel.  
De nombreuses images passaient dans sa tête en ce moment :  
Il était un enfant, il avait froid mais son père le couvrait de sa chaleur apaisante tandis qu'il marchait dans les bois enneigés à la recherche d'un médecin.  
Il ressentait cette chaleur, la chaleur du corps de son père.  
Il se revoyait au moment où il lui avait porté un coup mortel :  
" Je te hais " Tels avaient été ses propres mots au moment de frapper son père, il l'avait transpercé.  
" Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi " Même après avoir reçu l'attaque de son fils Volkel implorait encore son pardon.

Mime tomba à genoux :

« Non ! Ce jour-là je suis devenu un assassin, j'ai tué mon père sans raison, sur une simple impulsion. Et aujourd'hui je devrais le frapper sous le coup d'une autre impulsion. NON je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas à mon père ! »

Mime prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses larmes se répandirent sur le sol de la grotte sous-marine.  
A ce moment il sentit une douce pression contre son épaule, c'était Volkel.

« Mime aujourd'hui encore j'implore ton pardon, à cause de moi tu es devenu un assassin, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, le simple fait que tu sois triste à cause de moi m'est insupportable.  
\- Pa… Papa. »

Tout doute s'effaça alors de l'esprit de Mime : cet homme ne pouvait être que son père. Il se blottit alors dans ses bras chaleureux. Volkel lui rendit son étreinte et Mime sentit la douce pression des bras de son père contre son dos.  
Mime n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie et il l'ignorait alors mais c'était aussi le cas de Volkel.  
Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un moment mais subitement Volkel relâcha son étreinte. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, il semblait souffrir atrocement.

« Mim… Mime… Eloigne-toi… Je t'en prie… éloigne-toi ! »

Mime fut très surpris de ce changement d'attitude.

« Père, que se passe t-il ? »

Volkel avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

« Ran… cette diablesse… la tuer… tu dois… il le faut.  
\- Comment ?! »

Volkel se releva brusquement, son cosmos irradiait l'agressivité et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur sauvage.  
Une explosion d'énergie suivit, Mime fut projeté en arrière avec une telle violence qu'il eut l'impression que tout son corps se disloquait.  
Il releva alors les yeux, la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus Volkel, c'était Ran.  
Celle-ci hurlait de colère contenue.

« Vieillard stupide ! Ton fils et toi auriez été réunis pour l'éternité si tu m'avais laissé faire ! »

Mime était stupéfait.

« Ran ! C'était donc toi. »

Ran eut un sourire mauvais.

« Non tu te trompes : la personne qui t'a serré dans ses bras était bien ton père mais celle qui t'a blessé c'était bien moi.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Le Sirena Heart Song permet de toucher le cœur de l'ennemi en faisant revenir la personne qui lui est la plus chère, cet homme était donc bien Volkel mais cette technique permet aussi de frapper l'ennemi au moment où il s'y attend le moins.  
\- C'est horrible ! Tu oses te moquer de l'amour !  
\- Au contraire si tu te laisses vaincre par moi tu retrouveras ton père au royaume des morts et vous serez réunis pour toujours. Par contre si tu me tues tu ne le reverras plus jamais ! »

Mime hésitait, il ne pouvait concevoir la vie sans son père mais en même temps celui-ci lui avait ordonné de tuer Ran. Que devait-il faire ?

Ran ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion.

« Allons, je vais réunir le père et le fils pour l'éternité ! Mime, sois déchiré par mon filet ! »

Des fils invisibles sortirent des doigts de Ran , ils se rassemblèrent pour former un filet dont les mailles étaient si serrées qu'elles auraient déchiré les nuages.  
Mime restait immobile comme un poteau, il avait décidé de mourir. Mais au moment où le filet allait se refermer sur lui il entendit la voix de son père.  
" Mime je t'en conjure tue Ran ! "

« Mais si je fais ça nous ne nous reverrons plus.  
\- Tu ne dois pas vivre avec des fantômes ! J'appartiens maintenant au passé ! Tue Ran, tue-moi ! »

Mime ferma les yeux en pensant qu'au moment de mourir on voyait toute sa vie défiler en une seconde. Il se revoyait enfant, entouré de l'amour de ses véritables parents puis une autre chaleur s'imposa à lui, celle de son père adoptif. Bien qu'il eût toujours été bon pour lui il avait passé une partie de son enfance à appréhender leurs entraînements car ils étaient synonymes de violence, la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Son père avait fait de lui un guerrier divin, il lui avait enseigné à combattre pour ce qu'il croyait juste mais un jour l'image qu'il se faisait de cet homme s'était teintée de sang. Il ne pouvait le nier : après l'avoir tué il s'était senti soulagé et jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Andromède et Phénix il n'avait plus ressenti de scrupules au combat. Et pourtant il avait été vaincu ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne croyait pas en un monde plus juste ? Non s'il avait été vaincu c'était parce qu'au moment de frapper son adversaire le fantôme de Volkel lui était apparu et il avait été incapable de frapper son ennemi sans hésitation.  
Et maintenant il allait mourir pour la même raison : parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer les fantômes qui habitaient son esprit ! Non cela ne se pouvait ! Il ne pouvait mourir pour rejoindre un homme qui était déjà mort !

A ce moment Mime se ressaisit. Il envisagea son adversaire avec toute la haine dont il était capable mais à cette haine se mêlait aussi sa tristesse de devoir tuer Volkel. Il intensifia son cosmos et sa puissance n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

« Prends-ça Ran ! Par les Rayons de Lumière ! Pardonne-moi père mais tu dois mourir ! »

Les rayons de lumière percèrent le filet de Ran comme du beurre, trop surprise pour réagir elle reçut tous les coups de Mime et fut littéralement transpercée par son attaque.

Elle tomba en arrière et à cet instant elle reprit l'apparence de Volkel. Mime se précipita vers son père.

« Papa ! »

Volkel ouvrit les yeux.

« Non ne pleure pas Mime je t'en prie. Les guerriers divins sont les guerriers les plus redoutables d'Asgard, ils ne doivent pas pleurer.  
\- Père pardonne-moi.  
\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais. Mime tu es devenu le guerrier divin que j'espérais. Je… Je n'ai plus aucun regret. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. »

Volkel ferma alors les yeux, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

« C'est agréable, agréable de mourir dans les bras de son fils. »

Mime sentit son corps se refroidir.

« Père on venait juste de se retrouver ! »

Volkel reprit l'apparence de Ran la ravisseuse.

Un bruit de pas. Un homme qui sort de l'ombre.

« Seigneur Hypnos !  
\- Oui je sais Mime, j'ai assisté à la dernière phase de ton combat. »

Mime se ramassa sur lui-même, il avait honte de ses larmes.

« Je dois te féliciter Mime : tu as eu le courage de briser la fibre sentimentale qui t'empêchait de porter la main sur ton père.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Ne te méprends pas sur le sens de mes paroles. En tuant Volkel en dépit de tes sentiments tu as accompli un acte d'amour et ce faisant tu as gravé le cœur de ton père dans le tien. Mime, aujourd'hui tu as découvert la vraie tristesse, celle qui vient de la mort d'un parent et sans le savoir tu t'es encore un peu plus approché de l'ultime cosmos.  
\- L'ultime cosmos ?  
\- Si tu rencontres sa majesté tu comprendras le sens de mes paroles car lui aussi a le cœur teinté de larmes. Mais avant de rejoindre Asgard rends hommage à la mémoire de Ran car sans elle tu n'aurais pas pu revoir ton père.  
\- C'est juste. »

Hypnos s'éloigna pendant que Mime rendait hommage à la mémoire de Ran. Celui-ci le rejoignit bientôt.  
Le dieu du sommeil ne fit aucun geste pour le réconforter mais après avoir récupéré les corps des guerriers divins il lui adressa la parole.

\- Viens Mime il est temps de quitter ce lieu maudit pour rejoindre sa majesté Hadès.  
\- Mais les sirènes et Aegir ?

Hypnos ne se détourna pas.

« S'ils se réveillaient maintenant leur douleur serait trop vive, je vais donc leur offrir le sommeil. »

La mer se referma sur le passage d'Hypnos et Mime portant sur leurs dos les guerriers divins mais avant de partir, le demi-dieu joignit ses mains et murmura : " Eternal Drowsiness "  
Et alors que toute la mer plongeait dans le sommeil, deux guerriers et leurs compagnons inanimés s'envolèrent pour Asgard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : L'épée des Illusions**

 _" L'homme qui a eu le courage d'affronter son dieu et de le tuer put jouir en paix de tous les délices du paradis, il prit alors le nom de Dieu"_

 **Château d'Helstein**

Un homme de haute taille aux cheveux et aux yeux brillant comme l'argent se tenait debout devant un trou obstrué au milieu d'un immense donjon.  
Il regardait fixement ce tunnel qui menait les hommes vers leur destin, où il n'y avait pas si longtemps toutes les étoiles terrestres s'étaient engouffrées à la poursuite d'une petite déesse qui prétendait prendre la vie du seigneur des ténèbres.  
Thanatos portait sur les choses qui l'entouraient un regard plein d'amertume. Cela faisait au moins un mois qu'il était de retour sur Terre après avoir joué un mauvais tour aux Moires et il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.  
Rien ne lui rappelait l'ambiance d'Elision, la terre des dieux dans ce petit château allemand.  
Certes il y avait les elfes qui étaient toujours aussi agréables avec lui, certes il y avait la musique et le raffinement mais il y avait aussi Pandore…  
Ah ! Pandore, cette petite sotte à qui il avait pris la vie et que depuis son retour sur Terre il était obligé d'appeler " majesté ".  
Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir s'adresser ainsi à une mortelle et pourtant… Et pourtant il le fallait bien… car c'était un ordre de sa majesté Hadès.  
Hadès…  
Depuis qu'il avait quitté le château d'Helstein sans explication Pandore ne cessait de le houspiller, lui Thanatos pour qu'il l'emmène le rejoindre.  
Cela lui devenait de plus en plus intolérable ! Pourquoi Hadès l'avait-il laissé là ? Pourquoi avait-il confié à Hypnos la mission de ramener les guerriers divins plutôt qu'à lui ? Le mésestimait-il à ce point ?  
Et surtout pourquoi refusait-il de lui révéler la vérité à propos de Célesta ?  
Thanatos revoyait le visage au teint mat et aux yeux d'émeraude de cette petite déesse qui avait touché son cœur.  
Dans un soupir, le dieu de la mort lâcha le nom de son adversaire.  
" Célesta… Saurai-je un jour quel passé nous avons en commun ? "

Le passé… Célesta… La mort amoureuse voilà ce qu'il était en cet instant. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il ressentait des sentiments aussi forts pour cette déesse insignifiante.  
L'amertume qui envahit alors son cœur le fit revenir un mois en arrière quand arrivé dans la prairie des Asphodèles il avait demandé la vérité à sa majesté Hadès.

 **Prairie des Asphodèles** __

 _Un mois plus tôt_

Thanatos venait de terminer la narration de ses exploits, Hadès se tenait assez près de lui, l'air grave il regardait le ciel.  
Emporté par sa fougue, le demi-dieu continua :

\- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai laissé les Moires en train de se griffer mutuellement pour la possession de leur œil d'émeraude.

Hadès prit une inspiration puis se retourna pour faire face à son lieutenant.  
Aucun sourire ne flottait sur ses lèvres de sorte que Thanatos ne pouvait savoir si son maître approuvait sa conduite.

« Les Moires… Autrefois leur puissance me permit de garder Perséphone auprès de moi et m'obligea à défier l'Olympe… En ce temps-là même le grand Zeus aurait hésité à les défier… Mais aujourd'hui elles se font ridiculiser par un dieu mineur, j'espère que cette dégénérescence n'affecte pas toute l'espèce divine sans quoi les hommes auront eu raison de nous oublier… »

Thanatos hésitait à se retirer, il y avait certaines questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses.  
Hadès se retourna négligemment.

« Autre chose, Thanatos ? »

Ce dernier hésitait, le regard de sa majesté était différent mais il ne voyait pas en quoi et cela l'affligeait de constater que depuis le retour de Pandore, Hadès hésitait à lui faire pénétrer le secret de ses pensées comme il le faisait auparavant. Il trouva quand même le courage de demander.

« Ha…Majesté… Lors de ce combat j'ai ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour cette déesse, cette Célesta… Comment cela se peut-il ? »

Hadès se leva il regarda le ciel des Asphodèles et les nuages que le vent faisait bouger. " Le mouvement de ces nuages est celui du temps " pensa-t-il.  
Il se retourna vers Thanatos, comme il était étrange que le dieu qui commande à la mort lui demande de lui faire retrouver le souvenir d'un passé qu'il avait lui-même souhaité oublier.  
Puis finalement.

« Que souhaites-tu savoir ? »

Les questions fusèrent dans l'esprit du demi-dieu, mais sur le moment une seule sortit de sa bouche.

« Est-elle comme nous ? »

Hadès s'avança vers Thanatos toujours agenouillé et dans un geste paternel qui toucha beaucoup le dieu de la mort, caressa ses cheveux et rabattit une mèche argentée qui cachait sa marque frontale.

« Te souviens-tu de la signification de cette marque Thanatos ? »

Celui-ci hésitait, cette marque étoilée symbolisait toute l'affection qu'il avait pour son maître, en fait il s'agissait d'une reproduction de la médaille qui liait Shun à Hadès, et il avait des scrupules à exprimer ses sentiments de peur qu'ils ne gênent son maître.

« Majesté… Cette marque j'en suis fier car c'est vous qui l'avez apposé sur mon front le jour où vous avez fait de moi un dieu et je la garderai toujours comme un signe de votre affection. " Yours ever " A toi pour toujours… Voilà ce que signifie cette marque étoilée que vous avez gravée sur mon front. »

Hadès sourit à Thanatos et dans ses yeux le dieu de la mort voulut lire toute l'affection et la fierté d'un père pour son fils.

« C'est exact, Thanatos. Cette étoile signifie que tu es lié à moi pour la vie car en laissant ce signe sur ton front je t'ai permis de t'éveiller au 9ème sens, te permettant ainsi d'entrevoir une infime partie des infinies possibilités du Big Will.  
\- Oui je m'en souviens… »

Hadès s'éloigna un peu au grand dam de son vis-à-vis. Thanatos y vit du dédain, en fait le dieu des enfers avait encore du mal à accepter qu'il ait pu prendre la vie de Pandore avec une telle légèreté, Pandore la seule personne qui réchauffait encore son cœur triste. Il se ressaisit pourtant.

« Non Thanatos, Célesta n'est pas comme toi : ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait d'elle une déesse. Pas par affection en tout cas.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens qu'elle appartient à mon passé ? »

Hadès parut touché par la détresse de son serviteur.

« Thanatos, te souviens-tu de ton passé ?  
\- Oui je me souviens des guerres saintes, d'Hypnos, de vous, de…  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Te souviens-tu de ta vie avant de devenir un dieu ? »

Le dieu aux cheveux d'argent resta figé, aussi loin que sa mémoire s'étendait il ne se rappelait pas de sa vie avant que cet homme au cosmos si puissant appose ses mains sur son front. Avant cela il n'y avait rien ou plutôt si il y avait de la souffrance.

« Non, votre majesté je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Hadès baissa les yeux, son regard se fit plus triste.

« Thanatos… En devenant un dieu tu as choisi de renoncer à une partie de ton humanité, Célesta appartient à cette partie de toi que tu as sacrifiée. »

Le demi-dieu était éperdu de désespoir, qu'avait-il bien pu perdre ? A quoi avait-il pu renoncer pour devenir un dieu ?

\- Votre majesté je vous en prie, dites-moi à quoi j'ai renoncé !

Hadès hésitait, cela lui faisait une impression étrange de voir ce grand fauve agenouillé devant lui le suppliant de lui rappeler les sentiments qui lui étaient les plus étrangers.

« L'amour, la souffrance… Voilà ce à quoi tu as renoncé, Thanatos.  
\- L'amour, la souffrance ?  
\- Oui, c'est à cette partie de ton passé que Célesta appartient. C'est en abandonnant ces sentiments que tu es devenu ce que tu es maintenant : un dieu impitoyable ! Es-tu prêt à y renoncer pour retrouver ton passé ? »

Thanatos ne savait que dire. L'amour était un sentiment humain, penser que lui, le dieu qui commandait à la mort, pouvait l'avoir connu lui donnait la nausée ! Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne tout ce qui avait fait bouillir son sang c'était le sadisme, la cruauté, le raffinement mais l'amour ! Quelle horreur !  
Hadès comprit le sens de ce silence.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter ton passé. »

Hadès fit mine de s'éloigner. Thanatos fut saisi de peur à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver son passé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il appela son maître d'une voix forte et dénuée de respect.

« A… Arrêtez ! Je veux savoir ! Revenez ! »

Thanatos n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait qu'il sentit une vague d'énergie cosmique le renverser et le propulser vers l'arrière. Il se retrouva allongé à une dizaine de mètres de là, des fleurs écrasées attestaient du vol plané qu'il venait d'exécuter.  
Il avait du mal à se relever, la voix d'Hadès s'éleva alors terrible.

« Il est trop tard pour cela ! Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissé passer ! »

Thanatos se sentait honteux, une souris devant le dieu suprême. C'était la première fois qu'Hadès levait la main sur lui et il en ressentait la douleur dans son cœur encore plus que dans sa chair.

« Ma… Majesté… Je vous en prie… Pardon… Pardonnez-moi. »

La voix du fils de Cronos était dure et cassante, à la mesure de la rancœur qu'il éprouvait toujours pour l'assassin de sa sœur.

« Tu as un seul moyen de te faire pardonner : me prouver ta valeur ! »

Hadès s'éloigna. Thanatos se releva, honteux d'avoir suscité la colère de son dieu et pleurant des larmes de rage d'avoir ainsi été humilié.  
Il scruta alors intensément le ciel des Enfers : aucune des 108 étoiles de l'hémisphère nord et de l'hémisphère sud n'y brillait plus.  
Il souffla entre ses dents :  
" C'est décidé ! Je vais lui prouver ma valeur en rallumant dans le ciel les 108 étoiles maléfiques ! Et alors il sera fier de moi et il m'aimera à l'égal de Pandore ! "

Thanatos s'envola vers le château d'Helstein. Plus loin dans la prairie des Asphodèles, Hadès était en grande discussion avec Egée, l'architecte de la nouvelle Elision, en voyant son serviteur s'envoler vers la Terre il s'adressa à Egée.

« Egée, vous souvenez-vous de Célesta ? »

Egée creusa dans les recoins de sa mémoire.

« Célesta, non ça ne me dit rien.  
\- Hum, autrefois elle portait le nom d'Elysée.  
\- Elysée ! Ah oui je me rappelle maintenant ! C'est cette petite fille qui fut la première à entrer à Elision, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hadès approuva. Egée semblait perplexe comme si un détail lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Mais votre majesté, ne s'est-elle pas échappée d'Elision dans les temps mythiques ?

Le dieu infernal regarda la traînée que le cosmos de Thanatos laissait dans le ciel. Ses yeux exprimaient une infinie nostalgie.

« Oui c'est cela même… L'époque où elle jouait avec ses frères jumeaux lui manquait… »

 _Château d'Helstein_

Thanatos venait de prendre sa décision : il allait s'engouffrer dans le trou qui menait au monde des morts et en ramener les âmes des 108 spectres. Ainsi Hadès serait fier de lui, ainsi il lui révélerait son passé. Et tant pis si en son absence il ne restait personne pour veiller sur Pandore.  
Le demi-dieu concentra son cosmos et fit voler en éclats les rochers qui obstruaient l'entrée de l'Enfer.  
Cela fait il sauta dans le tunnel qui menait en Enfer mais à ce moment il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un papillon de la mort, fairy s'était accroché à ses vêtements.  
C'est ainsi que le dieu de la mort et le dernier des 108 spectres partirent pour l'Enfer.

Peu de temps après une autre personne, une mortelle qui parmi toutes celles de son espèce était celle à qui Hadès tenait le plus s'approcha de ce tunnel maudit.  
Elle se mit à appeler.

« Thanatos ! Thanatos ! »

Seul l'écho lui répondit.

« Ah ça je parie qu'il est parti en Enfer pour m'échapper. Moi qui allais lui proposer de m'emmener en Asgard pour y voir Hadès. Rester éloignée de lui m'est insupportable. Eh bien tant pis, puisque Thanatos ne veut pas m'y emmener, j'y irai par mes propres moyens ! »

Et pendant que les elfes la cherchaient dans tous les coins et recoins du château Pandore partit pour Asgard.

 **Meikai**

L'Enfer tel que le connaissaient les morts qui souffraient éternellement dans les 9 prisons n'existait plus. La vague du néant était passée sur ce monde de ténèbres réduisant à l'état de ruines fumantes l'œuvre millénaire du seigneur ténébreux.  
Thanatos avançait dans ce paysage de destruction qui lui faisait penser à des ruines archéologiques suivi du dernier des invisibles fairy.  
Depuis la renaissance d'Hadès le néant avait commencé à refluer, rendant visibles les ruines de l'Enfer.  
En entrant dans ce royaume dont il n'était pourtant guère familier Thanatos fut surpris de n'y voir âme qui vive si l'on peut dire…  
En effet les morts libérés du cosmos d'Hadès comme les guerriers divins l'avaient été il y a peu de celui de Hell auraient dû pouvoir sortir de l'Enfer alors quelle était la raison de ce silence oppressant ?  
En traversant la porte d'entrée des Enfers qui portait encore l'inscription erronée : " vous qui entrez ici abandonnez tout espoir " il comprit la raison de ce silence, du moins partiellement.  
Sur les rives de l'Achéron, à deux pas de la porte de sortie de l'Enfer se tenait le seul homme qui avait été sur le point de ressusciter, il était debout immobile comme un poteau tendant encore le bras vers cette liberté qu'il n'avait pas réussi à embrasser.  
Thanatos jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, partout il voyait des âmes mortes, les morts qui avaient tenté de quitter l'Enfer avaient été surpris par le Néant et leur bouche était encore grande ouverte pour crier leur terreur.  
Le demi-dieu était perplexe : la peur du néant était sans doute grande mais après tout ce n'était rien de plus que la mort, la même qu'ils subissaient tous les jours alors pourquoi cette expression d'effroi sans nom sur leurs visages, certains jetaient même un regard apeuré derrière eux comme pour surveiller l'avance d'un terrible ennemi. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?  
Thanatos haussa les épaules, au fond tout ce qui pouvait arriver à des hommes morts ou vivants lui importait peu… Pour l'instant son esprit était obnubilé par deux choses : le regard méprisant d'Hadès et celui si troublant de Célesta.  
Célesta… Pour connaître la vérité sur elle il était prêt à prendre des risques insensés comme abandonner Pandore contre les ordres de sa majesté…

Il poursuivit son excursion aux Enfers sans trop se soucier des statues de terreur qui se dressaient devant lui. Arrivé devant les bords de l'Achéron Thanatos fit vibrer son cosmos pour appeler la barque de Charon mais au moment d'y grimper il blêmit : où était passé le corps du passeur des Enfers ? Il était pourtant sûr que celui-ci était mort dans sa barque. Qui avait bien pu faire disparaître ce corps avec son surplis ?  
Parvenu à la 1ère Prison, celle que gardait Rune de Balrog, il constata le même phénomène : au milieu des ruines de la prison on ne distinguait pas l'ombre d'un morceau de surplis comme si aucun spectre n'avait habité là.  
Thanatos nota cependant un détail étrange : le livre de Rune sur lequel étaient consignés tous les péchés des âmes jugées avaient disparu, que signifiait cela ? Qui avait pu voler un tel objet ?  
Il poursuivit son excursion en Enfer suivi discrètement par le dernier des fairys mais à chaque prison le même phénomène se produisait : il n'y avait trace nulle part des spectres d'Hadès, étoiles célestes commises à la garde des prisons et plus troublant il n'avait encore vu aucune âme défunte dans les parages. Certes la plupart avaient été anéanties par le néant mais l'Enfer était vaste et le cycle de la vie et de la mort s'était poursuivi depuis la défaite d'Hadès alors qu'était-il advenu de ces âmes mortelles ?  
Thanatos continua son exploration jusqu'à arriver en vue des sphères des juges : la Caïna, l'Anténora, la Toloméa et la Giudecca, la sphère qu'habitait Pandore en l'absence d'Hadès.  
Ce qui le choqua tout de suite était l'aspect des sphères : celles-ci ne semblaient pas avoir souffert de la défaite d'Hadès mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. En s'approchant bien, Thanatos put constater que les griffons qui ornaient le temple de Minos avaient été décapités.

« Que signifie ? »

Thanatos entendit une voix éteinte derrière lui, il s'agissait d'une âme mortelle, la première qu'il lui fut donné de voir.

« Les griffons n'ont plus de tête n'est-ce pas ? Hihihi  
\- D'où vient votre hilarité ? »

L'âme mortelle afficha un sourire malicieux, preuve qu'il n'était plus sous la domination du cosmos d'Hadès.

« Les spectres étaient des loups mais aujourd'hui ils n'ont plus de crocs. Hihihi !  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'il reste des spectres en Enfer ?  
\- Peut-être mais ils ne sont plus que des porcs à présent, les loups qui avaient encore des crocs ont été bannis dans les limbes. Hihihi ! »

Thanatos fut stupéfait, qui avait bien pu faire cela, quel mort avait-il acquérir un tel pouvoir sur ses semblables ? Mais dans l'immédiat il lui fallait apprendre où trouver ceux qui gouvernaient en Enfer.  
Le demi-dieu secoua assez vigoureusement l'âme mortelle.

« Où se trouvent-ils ? Où sont ceux qui ont banni les spectres dans les limbes ? Et surtout que s'est-il passé ici ?  
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'Enfer s'est réveillé un jour orphelin de Dieu mais il s'est relevé grâce au pouvoir d'un homme encore plus grand que Dieu ! Hihihi  
\- Plus grand que Dieu ! Vous voulez dire plus grand que sa majesté Hadès ? »

L'âme mortelle échappa à l'étreinte de Thanatos, parmi le mélange de sentiments qui l'habitaient alors on distinguait aisément la peur.

« CHUT ! Il ne supporte pas que son nom soit prononcé ou écrit ! Le porteur de l'épée ne veut pas que soit prononcé le nom de cet homme ! Il admet juste que nous l'appelions « l'invisible ».

Thanatos desserra son étreinte il commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé en Enfer. C'était encore plus grave que ce qu'il imaginait : un homme mortel avait pris possession de l'épée des illusions et voulait maintenant remplacer Dieu !  
Suivi par fairy il se rendit à Giudecca qui était devenu le lieu du jugement.

 **Giudecca**

On dit souvent que lorsqu'un régime change le décor ne change pas, il n'y a que les hommes qui le font. C'était particulièrement vrai dans le cas de la Giudecca à ce moment : rien dans la disposition de la sphère n'avait changé : des rideaux cachaient toujours aux spectateurs le visage du maître des lieux, les deux énormes statues de dragons avaient été rénovées. Mais contrairement au temps d'Hadès les morts s'entassaient dans la grande salle en attente de leur jugement. Aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire dans la Giudecca depuis la défaite d'Hadès.

Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux vert clair très longs qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules se tenait debout très droit malgré les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il portait aux jambes et aux bras, preuve des mauvais traitements qu'il avait dû subir.  
Il était entouré par d'anciens soldats d'Hadès qui appartenaient à la classe des squelettes et qui de ce fait n'étaient protégés par aucune des 108 étoiles.  
Ils étaient armés d'une simple faucille dont ils se servaient auparavant pour tourmenter les morts.

Une voix puissante venue de derrière les rideaux qui cachaient autrefois l'âme d'Hadès appela l'homme qui se trouvait au bout de la salle.

« Approche, étoile céleste de la Valeur que nous puissions statuer sur ton sort. »

L'homme qui avait été ainsi appelé se dirigea à pas lents vers le trône, la noblesse de son maintien imposait le respect à toute l'assistance.  
Arrivé à proximité du trône il resta debout. Plusieurs squelettes le frappèrent de leurs faucilles mais il n'eut aucun mal à les retourner contre eux de sorte qu'il resta debout au milieu de quelques estropiés.  
La voix s'éleva encore une fois.

« Alors Minos, étoile céleste de la valeur, tu ne te soumets toujours pas ?  
\- Jamais ! Répondit celui-ci avec fermeté. »

Un silence suivit.

« Comme c'est dommage, tu dois pourtant savoir que c'est moi et moi seul qui ai sauvé ton âme de son errance éternelle dans la dimension intermédiaire et t'ai donné une nouvelle chance.  
\- Je sais tout cela mais je ne te vendrai pas mon âme car même affaibli par les mauvais traitements, même mort je reste un spectre de sa majesté HADES ! »

Les voûtes de la Giudecca tremblèrent sous la violence de la déclaration de Minos et certains morts tombèrent même à genoux en entendant prononcer le nom de leur ancien maître.

« Quelle impertinence Minos ! Hadès était un dieu, il prenait plaisir à vous faire souffrir et vous considérait vous tous les spectres comme des esclaves ! Aujourd'hui vous n'avez plus besoin de Dieu car votre maître est encore plus grand que Dieu. D'un simple geste je peux prendre une vie ou la donner. Par un mot de moi vous pouvez avoir accès à toutes les richesses du paradis ou subir les tourmentes de l'Enfer ! Voilà pourquoi je suis plus grand que Dieu ! »

Des ovations vinrent saluer ce pathétique discours mais Minos reprit.

« Condamner les coupables à la souffrance est justice ! Si aucun humain n'a goûté aux plaisirs d'Elision c'est parce qu'Elision est la Terre des dieux, nous autres ne pouvons qu'en rêver mais au moins il nous reste cela. Condamner les morts arbitrairement au paradis ou à l'Enfer et détruire les âmes de ceux qui te résistent comme tu l'as fait pour les morts qui tentaient de fuir par l'Achéron c'est l'abomination !  
\- Tais-toi ! Si je fais un geste ton âme sera détruite et l'étoile céleste de la valeur s'éteindra !  
\- La violence ! Tu ne connais donc que ça… Pff - Minos souffla avec mépris - tu n'es qu'un bouffon sanglant Sisyphe ! »

Un flux d'énergie transperça les rideaux qui masquaient l'identité du maître des lieux et vint frapper Minos en pleine poitrine.  
Ce dernier tomba à terre, blessé. Les liens qui enserraient ses poignets s'étaient défaits et il tentait péniblement de se relever.  
Sisyphe était descendu de son trône. Dans sa main droite pendait l'épée des illusions dont Hadès avait transpercé Seiya, cette arme fantastique capable d'ébrécher le bouclier de la Justice était couverte d'inscriptions runiques incompréhensibles pour tout autre que son détenteur d'origine.  
Minos avait le visage orienté vers le sol, ses longs cheveux traînaient à Terre.  
Sisyphe s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es faible, Minos ! Mort tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce que tu étais quand tu portais le surplis du Griffon… N'as-tu pas envie de redevenir ce puissant combattant que tu étais alors ? Tu sais que l'épée des illusions a un pouvoir infini sur les étoiles maléfiques… »

Minos releva la tête, ses yeux étincelaient de rage.

« Oui je désire ardemment mon surplis en ce moment…  
\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire… »

Sisyphe approcha l'épée des illusions du juge déchu.

« Jure sur cette épée de toujours servir ton dieu. »

Minos saisit l'épée à deux mains si fort que son sang coula sur les runes de l'épée des illusions.

« Je jure ! … Que tant qu'une étincelle de vie… brûlera en moi… Je me battrai … pour la gloire d'Hadès ! »

Sentant le danger Sisyphe voulut retirer l'épée des illusions de l'emprise de Minos, les squelettes s'avancèrent et commencèrent à caresser le dos du juge de leurs faucilles.  
Celui-ci, au contact de l'épée de son maître semblait avoir retrouvé un souffle de vie, si faible que fût son cosmos à ce moment il l'intensifia à son paroxysme.  
" Cosmic Marionetton "

Les fils invisibles crées par le cosmos de Minos s'enroulèrent autour des squelettes et disloquèrent leurs corps par une simple impulsion mentale de leur maître.  
Quelques uns des fils du cosmic marionetton vinrent s'enrouler autour du bras de Sisyphe qui tenait toujours l'épée des illusions malgré le danger évident que cela représentait.  
Minos sourit.

« Tu as été imprudent Sisyphe une simple pensée me suffira pour t'arracher ce bras par lequel tu tiens l'épée de mon maître.  
\- Minos arrête ! Si tu fais cela l'épée sera sans doute endommagée et ce nouvel Enfer détruit !  
\- Puisqu'il ne s'est pas reconstruit par la volonté d'Hadès autant qu'il disparaisse ! »

A ce moment Minos sentit une douleur atroce lui strier le dos. Il venait de recevoir un coup d'une extrême violence, un coup porté par un spectre aujourd'hui dévoué à Sisyphe : Gigant du Cyclope !  
Celui-ci regardait le juge de son œil unique tout en continuant à frapper comme un sourd.

« Relâche tout de suite notre maître ou j'écraserai tout ton corps !  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ses promesses !  
\- J'y crois autant que je croyais en celles d'Hadès, allez lâche-le Gigant Smash ! »

Cette fois Gigant avait visé la moelle épinière et Minos lâcha prise. Il tomba à terre, Sisyphe en profita pour reprendre son souffle.  
Dans sa semi-inconscience, subissant les coups de Gigant qui résonnaient de moins en moins fort dans son cerveau Minos murmurait.

« Suis-je destiné à mourir ainsi ? L'Enfer tel que je le connaissais n'est plus et les porcs s'entassent dans la Giudecca. Les étoiles maléfiques ont cessé de briller et l'humanité se détruira un jour elle-même… Mais une fois, au moins une fois j'aimerais voir le visage de sa majesté pour qu'il me dise si j'ai failli à mon devoir. »

Un papillon transparent vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Un… un fairy… il en restait donc un… - une larme coula sur la joue de Minos - Pourquoi es-tu venu mourir avec moi, une seul mort inutile suffit… »

Sisyphe sembla sur le point de vouloir exécuter la volonté de Minos, son épée se rapprocha de la gorge du juge déchu puis au dernier moment, quand Gigant commençait à sentir des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine à l'idée de voir souffrir son ancien maître, se ravisa.  
Sisyphe reprit son souffle, fit signe à Gigant de cesser de frapper Minos et se rassit sur son trône.  
Il prit alors une voix solennelle.

\- Ames défuntes qui avez souffert pendant des siècles de la cruauté des spectres et vous spectres qui avez souffert de la cruauté des juges, que voulez-vous faire de cet insolent qui a osé cracher sur votre Dieu, celui qui vous rend la force, celui qui vous rend la vie ?

Des acclamations s'échappèrent alors de la foule, puis suivirent des imprécations dans lesquelles on pouvait aisément distinguer le même son : " la mort ! " Evidemment pour un mort la mort ne pouvait signifier grand-chose mais la mort à laquelle ils se référaient était la plus terrible de toutes, celle qui annihilait complètement l'âme défunte, c'était l'anéantissement !

Dans les yeux de Sisyphe, Minos put lire toute la rancœur de la pauvre créature mortelle qui a enfin l'occasion de traîner ses maîtres dans la boue. Aussi devina-t-il aisément ce qui allait suivre. Sisyphe se leva puis fit taire les acclamations.

« Oui cet homme mérite la mort mais il ne sera pas dit que mon règne est celui de l'injustice, aussi nous allons le juger comme l'étaient les âmes défuntes auparavant. »

Sisyphe se retourna vers deux âmes défuntes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre à ses côtés.

« Tantale, Ixion, vous qui avez remplacé Eaque et Rhadamanthe après les avoir condamnés qu'en pensez-vous ? Cet homme est-il coupable ou innocent ? »

Minos s'était relevé, il ne semblait pas prêter attention à son " procès ". Tantale était un des pires criminels de tous les temps, fils de Zeus il avait osé tuer son fils et le donner à manger aux dieux de l'Olympe, son sort avait été le Tartare. Ixion était peut-être moins coupable : s'étant amouraché d'Héra il était tombé dans le piège que le grand Zeus lui avait tendu et de son union avec une pâle copie d'Héra étaient nés les monstrueux et brutaux centaures qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le sage Chiron. Pour avoir convoité la reine des dieux son sort avait été le Tartare, il y avait développé une haine farouche pour les dieux et leurs avatars. Autant dire que l'issue du procès ne faisait aucun doute.  
Toute l'attention de Minos était focalisée vers ce minuscule fairy qui avait suivi Saga et les autres dans la maison de la Vierge, ce papillon était la dernière réminiscence de Myu, l'étoile céleste de féerie. Le juge concentra son cosmos et réussit à établir une liaison télépathique avec le papillon.

Pendant ce temps le procès se poursuivait. Tantale s'était levé sa voix était aussi desséchée que sa langue qui avait passé des siècles à attendre qu'un fruit interdit veuille bien la rafraîchir.

« Cet homme est le dernier serviteur d'un dieu qui nous a fait souffrir pendant des siècles ! Nous lui avons proposé la vie mais au lieu de ça il a craché sur notre Dieu ! Il mérite la mort ! »

Ce fut alors le tour d'Ixion.

« Parce que j'ai commis le crime de convoiter ce qui appartenait à un dieu, j'ai été condamné au Tartare ! Les dieux sont nos ennemis ! Ils prennent plaisir à nous faire souffrir ! En tuant l'âme de cet homme qui est un de leurs avatars nous exorcisons notre peur des dieux ! Je vote la mort. »

Minos se trouvait dans un univers multicolore, dans sa main reposait le dernier fairy mais celui s'y s'envola et vint se poser un peu plus loin.  
Le fils de Zeus et Europe s'approcha de lui mais le fairy n'était plus là, à sa place se trouvait un homme très blond aux yeux d'insecte. Il s'agissait du spectre de l'étoile céleste de féerie. Minos était surpris, il était pourtant sûr que tous les spectres avaient été défaits…

« Tu… tu es Myu ? Co… comment as-tu survécu ? »

Celui-ci sourit.

« Non majesté Minos, je ne suis pas Myu, je suis ce qu'il reste de lui… Comme vous le savez Myu était un spectre à part, il avait la capacité de muer…  
\- Je sais cela.  
\- Oui mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que lors de sa défaite face à Mû de Jamir, Myu a voulu remplir sa mission coûte que coûte, il a donc transmis une partie de son cosmos et son âme au dernier des fairy, à savoir moi.  
\- Mais où est-il alors ? »

L'image du spectre commençait à se dissiper.

« Cela je ne le sais pas mais probablement se trouvait-il au même endroit que vous ? Toujours est-il que ma mission est de vous dire que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour ce monde. Car sa majesté Hadès a survécu.  
\- Comment ? »

L'image de Myu semblait s'évaporer comme l'avaient fait avant elles les âmes de Sion et Saga.

« Je ne peux en dire plus… Le messager de la mort arrive et vous devez gagner du temps ! »

L'image du spectre s'évapora et Minos revint à la réalité. Le fairy qu'il tenait dans les mains bougeait encore mais faiblement. Il avait eu le temps de lui révéler sa mission et c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

Sisyphe se leva de son trône, il descendit quelques marches et vint se placer devant Minos.

« Bien les juges ont délibéré et leur verdict est la mort, mais moi qui suis plus grand que Dieu, moi qui suis le dernier juge te condamne toi, Minos à la vie ! »

Un silence suivit que seuls vinrent troubler quelques murmures d'étonnement.

« Je te condamne à l'enfer de la sixième malebolge, celle où vont les hommes qui comme toi ont abusé de leurs pouvoirs dans l'exercice d'une profession sacrée mais pour que ton supplice soit encore plus délectable je vais te rendre la vie, Minos. »

Sisyphe abattit l'épée des illusions sur le juge et celui-ci comprit que son âme était devenue son corps de chair bien qu'il n'ait pas quitté l'Enfer, c'était là un des pouvoirs de cette épée dans laquelle Hadès avait stocké une partie de son cosmos.

« Alors Minos, acceptes-tu mon jugement ? Acceptes-tu le jugement de Dieu ? »

Minos affecta de prendre une position humble.

« J'accepte le jugement de Dieu mais celui-ci ne me frappera pas maintenant car la seule personne que je reconnais comme telle n'est pas ici.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hadès est mort, son empire n'est plus ! Il ne reste plus que moi Sisyphe qui suis plus grand que Dieu !  
\- Tu te trompes Sisyphe, misérable larve qui a osé posé la main sur l'épée des illusions, Hadès est vivant ! »

Puis se retournant vers la foule des âmes mortelles.

« Oui Hadès est vivant ! Et c'est devant lui que vous devrez répondre de vos actes ! »

Sisyphe recula de plusieurs pas, des sueurs froides coulaient de son front jusqu'à son menton, ses bras semblaient avoir perdu toute force et l'épée des illusions pendait inutile à son côté. Dans ses yeux se lisait une peur sans nom, la peur la plus ancienne du monde, la peur de Dieu !  
En reculant Sisyphe s'aperçut du changement d'attitude de " ses juges " : Tantale était tombé à genoux et semblait à la recherche d'un trou de souris assez grand pour le cacher, quant à Ixion il était tombé face contre terre comme attendant le châtiment divin. Le spectacle de la panique des âmes défuntes n'était pas plus réjouissant. Sisyphe paraissait atterré, il se souvenait de l'époque si proche où il devait soulever tous les jours une énorme charge jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne et comment au moment d'accomplir sa besogne ses forces l'abandonnaient ! Il ne voulait plus revivre cela ! Il se souvenait du jour où l'épée des illusions traversant les dimensions était venue échouer dans le Tartare, cela ne pouvait être un hasard ! Enfin il se souvenait de la dévotion des morts qui le prenaient pour Dieu, cela lui rappelait les temps heureux où il était roi de Corinthe, cela ne pouvait s'achever ainsi ! Un brusque accès de colère l'envahit et il pointa l'épée d'Hadès sur Tantale toujours aussi pitoyable, il pensa de toutes ses forces à des flammes et les flammes apparurent…  
L'âme de Tantale se consuma à jamais pour ne plus se réincarner. Il renouvela son triste exploit avec Ixion qui tentait de fuir.  
Un tel accès de violence gratuite terrorisa la foule des âmes défuntes. Sisyphe se retourna pour affronter le regard méprisant de Minos.

« Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Comment peux-tu te comparer à Hadès ? Tu n'es pas digne de marcher sur la même terre que lui. »

La colère s'empara à nouveau de Sisyphe qui lança à Gigant l'ordre d'exécuter Minos. Gigant ne bougea pas.

« Eh bien Gigant, tu te bouges ?! »

Gigant fit un pas en avant puis s'écroula comme une masse à terre, tout près du juge qui put entendre ses dernières paroles : " Hadès, Sisyphe, l'immortalité… que des mensonges " Et il s'éteignit.  
Derrière lui se tenait un homme de haute taille dont les yeux argentés brillaient dans l'obscurité.  
Sisyphe garda son sang-froid.

« Hum tu dois être fort pour t'être introduit jusqu'ici sans que je remarque ton cosmos, d'où viens-tu ? »

Thanatos toisa Sisyphe un instant puis lui répondit, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« De la Terre pour t'annoncer ton retour à la poussière. »

Sisyphe parut un moment surpris puis feignant l'incrédulité prit le parti d'éclater de rire.

« Tu veux me tuer ? Moi l'invincible porteur de l'épée ?! Pff ! Imbécile. Tu n'es pas digne de te battre contre moi, meurs donc de la main des spectres déchus. »

Un certain nombre de spectres qui par la grâce de l'épée des illusions portaient à nouveau un surplis se rassemblèrent autour de Thanatos qui souriait en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Pfff… A-t-on jamais vu ça ? Les souris voudraient mordre le chat… »

Plusieurs spectres se jetèrent sur le demi-dieu qui fit exploser son cosmos réduisant leurs surplis en poussière. L'un deux survécut et son poing vint frapper Thanatos à la mâchoire.

« Pitoyable… Pfff, comment t'appelles-tu toi qui es protégé par une des étoiles maléfiques ? »

Le spectre répondit étrangement sans peur.

« Je suis Yvan du troll, l'étoile céleste de la défaite !  
\- C'est bien toi qui étais en charge de la 3ème prison non ?  
\- Si !  
\- Pourquoi as-tu rejoint les rangs d'Hadès puis ceux de Sisyphe ?  
\- Parce que celui qui porte l'épée peut nous donner la vie éternelle, voilà pourquoi ! »

Thanatos sourit, il saisit le poing d'Yvan et l'écrasa. Puis approchant son visage de celui du spectre.

« Je suppose que pour toi la douleur n'est rien puisque tu crois en l'immortalité, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Arrgh ! Oui exactement ! Quoique tu me fasses je survivrai !  
\- Alors écoute bien mon petit secret. »

Thanatos s'approcha très près de l'oreille d'Yvan et lui dit si bas que c'en était presqu'un murmure : " l'immortalité n'est qu'un leurre, un leurre pour faire avancer les porcs tels que toi ! Même les dieux ne la possèdent pas ! "  
Yvan pris de panique tenta de s'échapper mais Thanatos avait resserré son éteinte sur son poing.

« Mais si je ne dispense pas l'immortalité au moins je peux te montrer la mort ! Terrible Providence ! »

L'attaque de Thanatos partit d'un seul coup et faucha Yvan et tous les squelettes qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire.  
Le dieu de la mort se retourna vers Minos.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai ouvert le passage ! Va t'occuper d'arracher l'épée des illusions à Sisyphe au lieu de rester planté là ! »

Minos fut surpris par ce ton impérieux auquel il n'était guère habitué sauf de la part de Pandore. Il prit pourtant le parti d'obéir et se lança à la poursuite de Sisyphe qui se dirigeait vers le mur des Lamentations.  
Dans sa course le fairy qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui échappa, exécuta un vol plané et parut sur le point de s'écraser su le sol quand le cosmos de Thanatos l'attira vers lui.  
Le demi-dieu amena le fairy en face de lui et concentra son cosmos pour une liaison télépathique.  
" Tu as rempli ta mission Myu. C'est bien, par delà la mort tu es resté fidèle à sa majesté, tu vas maintenant pouvoir te reposer. "  
Le cosmos de Thanatos entoura fairy puis l'éleva vers la voûte de Giudecca où il se colla avant de se transformer en chrysalide.

« Myu de l'étoile terrestre de féerie ton âme est toujours dans ce fairy et je t'ai donné assez d'énergie pour survivre, si tu es digne de ta réputation tu retrouveras le chemin de la vie. »

Thanatos fit à nouveau exploser son cosmos mais en voyant l'effet que cela produisait sur les morts il comprit qu'il avait eu tort de sous-estimer Sisyphe.  
" Ils se relèvent ! "

Je courais à la poursuite de Sisyphe dans ce dédale qu'était devenue la sphère de la Giudecca. Au bout d'un moment j'arrivai en vue du mur des Lamentations qui comportait toujours ce trou béant que les chevaliers d'or y avaient creusé au prix de leur vie.  
Je m'arrêtai, Sisyphe ne pouvait pas être bien loin : derrière ce mur se trouvait la dimension intermédiaire où nul mortel ne pouvait pénétrer alors où était-il ?  
Je fermai les yeux en tentant de me concentrer sur le cosmos de cet homme…  
Un long silence… le bruit lointain de la lutte de Thanatos contre les spectres…  
Puis finalement une détonation !  
Je n'eus que le temps de me jeter à terre pour éviter l'attaque qui venait de partir dans ma direction. Je sentis comme un courant effleurer mes cheveux puis plus rien… le bruit d'une cape qui frôle le sol.  
J'envoyai mon cosmos dans cette direction, un pilier explosa sous l'impact révélant à mes yeux le roi des imposteurs, Sisyphe !  
Je ne pus retenir un cri de contentement.

« Ah enfin je te tiens ! »

Sisyphe ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet, il continuait à jouer avec l'épée des illusions comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet.

« Tu me tiens dis-tu ? Mais que veux-tu faire de moi ?  
\- Te prendre l'épée des illusions bien sûr mais la vie aussi…Seulement Je n'ai pas encore décidé dans quel ordre j'allais m'y prendre ! »

Sisyphe observa mon sourire carnassier puis éclata de rire tandis que ses petits yeux se plissaient de malice.

« Prendre ma vie… Pfff, cesse donc de me sous-estimer ! N'as-tu pas vu l'impact laissé par mes coups ? »

Je me retournai pour apprécier la force de ses coups, effectivement la paroi du palais était en miettes mais ce n'était pas plus impressionnant que ça. N'importe quel spectre qui ne soit pas un squelette aurait fait de même.

« Si c'est avec un coup aussi faible que tu veux m'abattre…  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je dis que ce coup est faible ! Je l'ai évité sans même avoir ressenti ton cosmos au préalable ! Pour que j'aie eu le temps de me baisser la vitesse de ce coup ne devait pas dépasser mach 6! »

Sisyphe parut décontenancé.

« Minos ! Je vais te prouver que mon attaque n'est pas aussi faible que tu le penses ! Reçois le Deep Impact ! »

Sisyphe se mit en position et décocha son attaque, c'était un coup assez basique qui consistait à l'instar des météores de Pégase à faire exploser son cosmos et à le libérer si brutalement que les coups de poing devenaient aussi durs que du roc !  
Sans doute cette attaque aurait-elle pu toucher un spectre moyen mais pour moi c'était une aimable plaisanterie !  
J'arrêtai tous ses coups sans bouger en déplaçant très vite mes poings comme le faisait tout guerrier digne de ce nom en présence d'une attaque ne dépassant pas trois fois la vitesse du son.

Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir mais sans que leur vitesse augmente, pour Sisyphe, le 7ème sens, l'Ultime cosmos était encore loin.  
Puis jugeant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré je saisis un de ses poings et le retournai avec force.  
Rien, pas un cri de douleur !

« Que ?! »

Incroyable ! Je tâtai mon flanc et constatai qu'il avait été défoncé par un coup porté avec une violence extrême ! Comment cela était-il possible ?  
J'entendis alors le rire de Sisyphe.

« Alors Minos on est plus capable d'arrêter une attaque portée à mach 6 ?  
\- C'est impossible ! Je suis sûr d'avoir saisi ton poing au moment où tu portais ton attaque, comment as-tu fait pour me blesser ?  
\- C'est exact Minos : tu as bien saisi mon poing mais tu n'as fait que saisir l'une de mes images !  
\- Comment ?! »

Un silence suivit, Sisyphe était partagé entre la prudence et le désir de me faire partager ses secrets.

« L'épée des illusions porte bien son nom tu ne trouves pas ? Grâce à cette épée un guerrier moyen comme moi peut démultiplier le nombre de ses images lors d'un combat et chacun des coups qu'un de mes reflets porte est tout aussi réel que le sang que tu verses maintenant.  
\- Cela ne change rien ! Tes attaques seront toujours aussi lentes !  
\- C'est vrai mais comment feras-tu pour toutes les éviter si tu ne sens pas mon cosmos au moment où je te frappe ? Car tu dois savoir que l'épée des illusions rend mon cosmos indétectable ! »

C'était donc ça, c'est pour cela qu'aucun dieu n'avait ressenti la reconstruction de l'Enfer ! Sisyphe avait utilisé le pouvoir de l'épée pour cacher son cosmos ! Quel scélérat !

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Quand Thanatos sera là !  
\- Quand Thanatos sera ici il se fera battre tout comme toi car grâce à cette épée je peux accorder un sursis de vie à tous les spectres qui se sont mis à mon service ! Et même un dieu ne peut brûler son cosmos indéfiniment ! Tu vois Minos ! La combinaison de mon intelligence et de l'arme d'un dieu fait que moi Sisyphe suis plus grand que Dieu ! »

Thanatos se battait toujours contre des spectres qui se relevaient toujours plus blessés après chacun de ses coups. Il fit à nouveau exploser son cosmos mais la diminution de son intensité était palpable.

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Leurs corps sont morts pourtant ! Et ils continuent à se relever pour m'affronter ! D'où leur vient une telle obsession ?  
A moins que ? Mais oui j'ai compris ! C'est l'épée des illusions et son pouvoir qui leur donne un sursis de vie à chaque fois que je la leur prends… J'ai déjà observé ce phénomène : à l'époque où il existait encore des hommes bons et que les dieux vivaient sur Terre les hommes étaient attirés comme des papillons par la flamme par les attributs divins. J'ai compris ! Ce qui fait avancer ces hommes dont les corps sont morts c'est l'épée, son pouvoir ! C'est comme une drogue ils ne peuvent pas s'en passer !  
Mais cela m'est égal je dois empêcher ces forcenés de passer par tous les moyens jusqu'à ce que Minos se soit emparé de l'épée des illusions ! »

Il se rua vers le couloir qui communique avec le mur des Lamentations puis ayant étendu les bras, il invoque son attaque la plus macabre : la Deadly Restriction !

Un mur transparent et sombre se forme autour de lui, bloquant l'accès au couloir. Plusieurs spectres projettent leurs cosmos dans sa direction, son mur de ténèbres sembla se replier sur lui-même puis leur renvoya leur attaque.

« Je vous préviens, spectres et squelettes ! Tous ceux qui passeront ce mur mourront et pour ceux qui sont déjà morts leurs âmes seront annihilées. »

Le demi-dieu apprécia l'effet de sa déclaration sur les spectres, ils avaient vraiment l'air terrifiés par l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir se réincarner, en fait il n'était pas sûr lui-même de pouvoir détruire une âme mais il était certain que quand une âme mortelle était détruite dans le monde des morts, la probabilité qu'elle retrouve le chemin de celui des vivants était vraiment très faible !

Trois spectres revêtus de leurs surplis firent un pas vers lui.

« Que tu crois !  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Nous avons vu ton combat dans les limbes ! Nous savons que ta " Deadly Restriction " est une technique purement défensive ! Tu n'as aucune chance si nous t'attaquons tous en même temps ! »

Ils firent un autre pas dans sa direction.

« Moi Niobé de Deep de l'étoile terrestre obscure !  
\- Moi Rock du Golem de l'étoile céleste de la cible !  
\- Moi Charon de l'étoile céleste interstellaire !  
\- Nous les spectres ressuscités nous allons prendre ta vie ! »

Il les vit intensifier leurs cosmo énergies à leur paroxysme, elle était plus grande qu'il ne s'y attendait, à croire que le désir de l'épée des illusions leur donnait des forces supplémentaires !

« Prends ça Rolling Bomber stone !  
\- Que mon Edding Curent Crusher t'emporte! »

Les deux attaques devaient être plus efficaces que celles des autres spectres car elles traversèrent les ténèbres de la Deadly Restriction et frappèrent Thanatos. Un flash lumineux suivit, quand la lumière se dissipa Thanatos avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, il semblait en état de léthargie.

Rock et Charon se précipitèrent dans la direction du mur des lamentations. Thanatos ne bougea pas, comme si les évènements ne le concernaient plus.  
Ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher d'y voir de la lâcheté.

« Dire qu'on prenait ce type pour un dieu ! Il n'est même pas capable de riposter à nos attaques, allez ôte-toi de là ! »

Thanatos gardait les yeux fermés mais un sourire méprisant passa sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant au moins tout est clair… Je comprends les raisons de notre défaite…  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Jamais les 108 étoiles n'avaient protégé des combattants aussi faibles que vous… Pfff dire que dans les temps mythologiques ces étoiles protégeaient des héros, des êtres bons qui étaient parfois invités à Elision… Les choses ont bien changé…  
\- Que… que dis-tu ?  
\- Je dis que jamais il n'y eut de pires combattants que vous ! Non seulement vous êtes faibles mais en plus vous êtes corrompus au plus haut point !  
\- Comment oses-tu ?! »

Thanatos ouvrit les yeux, son regard irradiait de mépris pour ses adversaires.

« Rock, Charon ! Si j'ai fait cesser les ténèbres de la " Deadly restriction " c'était pour évaluer vos cosmos ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils fussent aussi faibles ! En plus de ça vous avez vendu votre âme à Sisyphe !  
\- Grrrr !  
\- Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! Vous n'êtes plus dignes d'être protégés par les 108 étoiles car vous avez trahi Hadès ! Je ne laisserai pas vos âmes souillés par la traîtrise faire un pas de plus dans la Giudecca ! »

Le cosmos de Thanatos qui s'était brusquement élevé retomba d'un coup.

« C'est bon vous pouvez passer.  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Je n'utilise pas mon poing contre des larves telles que vous ! Allez donc rejoindre votre maître pendant que j'ai le dos tourné. »

Rock et Charon se précipitèrent en direction du mur des Lamentations mais au moment où ils allaient atteindre le couloir une force invisible les retint. Leurs pas se firent plus lourds, leurs os commençaient à craquer sous eux, tout se passait comme s'ils vivaient un vieillissement accéléré ! Charon porta sa main à son visage, encore forte il y a une seconde, elle était maintenant tordue d'arthrose et ne tarda pas à tomber en poussière. Rock et Charon s'écroulèrent et leurs corps partirent en fumée sans laisser de traces.  
La voix de Thanatos qui ne s'était pas retourné s'éleva alors :

« J'ai dit que je n'utiliserais pas mon poing contre vous mais la " Deadly Restriction " est l'essence même de mon cosmos, grâce à cette technique je n'ai pas à lever la main pour tuer mon ennemi, il me suffit qu'il pénètre mon aura.

Niobé de Deep s'avança alors.

« Impressionnant !  
\- Tu veux mourir toi aussi ?  
\- Pfff, ne me confonds surtout pas avec les deux autres, moi Niobé de Deep suis la seule étoile terrestre à avoir défait un chevalier d'or !  
\- Pfff, celui du Taureau… pas mal… mais tu ne lui as pas survécu longtemps je crois…  
\- Quelle arrogance, méfie-toi Thanatos, celui qui va mourir sera peut-être toi ! Reçois la Deep Fragance ! »

Un parfum envoûtant s'échappa du cosmos de Niobé et vint entourer Thanatos qui ne réagit pas.

« Tu ne réagis pas, tu as raison Pfff, même si tu t'arrêtais de respirer la Deep Fragance pénètrerait en toi par la peau, elle va ensuite attaquer ton système nerveux et paralyser tout ton corps ! Adieu dieu de la mort.  
\- Niobé, jusqu'où va ta bêtise ?  
\- Comment ?! »

Thanatos ouvrit les yeux, fit un pas en avant et respira le parfum mortel de Niobé à pleins poumons. La pièce entière se vida du parfum qui pénétra entièrement Thanatos. Celui-ci arborait un sourire ravi.

« C'est donc cela ton parfum mortel qui a perdu le gardien de la deuxième maison ? Je dois dire que cela n'est pas déplaisant…  
\- Comment ?! Tu… tu apprécies ce parfum ?  
\- Oui il me rappelle vaguement celui que l'on peut sentir en se penchant au dessus du trou qui mène au Tartare. D'ailleurs je tiens à t'en faire profiter ! »

Thanatos éleva son cosmos, son aura créa un halo lumineux autour de lui et des ailes d'ange apparurent dans son dos comme pour Hypnos lorsqu'il invoquait l'Elision Breathe .

« Allons Niobé respire, enivre-toi du parfum de la mort, le souffle du Tartare. Tartarus Breathe. »

Les ailes d'ange se déployèrent et un parfum macabre s'en échappa, le véritable souffle des profondeurs infernales, le souffle du Tartare !

Les pensées de Niobé s'assombrirent en même temps que son corps.

« Mon corps tout entier se fige et je sens mon esprit partir, est-ce ainsi qu'il donne la mort, je ne sens plus rien que ce souffle atroce ! Et… rien… le néant. »

Niobé s'effondra et avec lui tous les spectres et squelettes qui avaient respiré le souffle de Tartare.

«Si le sommeil n'anéantit rien, la mort annihile tout. Le souffle du Tartare est différent, il ne détruit pas mais donne un avant-goût des souffrances du Tartare. C'est la punition réservée à ceux qui déshonorent leur étoile protectrice. Hum, Hypnos n'approuverait sûrement pas… »

Terrifiés par ce qui venait de se produire les autres spectres reculèrent mais à l'expression sur leurs visages, Thanatos comprit aisément qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour rejoindre Sisyphe et l'épée des illusions. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait venir en aide à Minos. Il leva alors la tête vers le plafond de la Giudecca où une chrysalide était toujours accrochée.

" Myu je t'en prie sois vivant et va prêter main forte à Minos pour reprendre le bien de notre maître ! "

A ce moment Thanatos ne vit pas passer tout près de lui, presque furtivement une jeune femme au teint mat qui portait aux poignets des bracelets en forme de serpents. En passant près de lui elle lâcha pourtant :

" Quelle puissance mon amour ! "

Minos gisait à terre tandis que Sisyphe, invisible, fanfaronnait.

« Alors Minos trouves-tu toujours mon Deep Impact aussi faible ?  
\- Tu… tu n'es qu'un lâche… tu te sers du pouvoir de l'épée pour éviter l'affrontement direct… »

Sisyphe se tut. Il avait dû être touché par cette réflexion de Minos.

« Tu vas payer pour ton insolence ! Cette fois tu me verras pendant tout l'assaut car je vais t'achever ! »

Minos se releva, son stratagème avait réussi ! Sisyphe était tombé dans le piège de la vanité !  
Sisyphe commença une danse bizarre autour de Minos cherchant à lui faire perdre ses repères, le rythme de la danse s'accélérait grâce au pouvoir de l'épée tandis que les cercles que décrivait Sisyphe se rapprochaient toujours plus de Minos.

 _«_ J'ai compris ! Il essaie de brouiller ma perception de l'aire du combat en changeant continuellement de position. »

Minos lança un flux d'énergie à droite, un mur s'écroula. Sisyphe pouffa de rire. " Face à ma technique secrète la tienne ressemble à celle d'un enfant, tu ne peux rien contre la formidable danse car les ténèbres produits par l'épée t'empêchent de mesurer la distance entre nous ! "

Minos lança un autre flux d'énergie vers les piliers qui l'environnaient, il ne réussit qu'à produire un nuage de poussière.  
Sisyphe pouffa : " vous perdez la tête juge des Enfers ? Pfff… Sachez que cette technique a été inventée pour sceller les techniques de combat basées uniquement sur la puissance "

« Si fort sois-tu tu n'es qu'un enfant pris dans la formidable danse !  
\- Argh comment un minable comme toi a-t-il pu mettre au point une telle technique ?  
\- Comme j'e l'ai toujours fait : par le vol ! Cette technique je l'ai apprise en espionnant une petite déesse blonde qui haïssait Hadès et maintenant cette technique est mienne ! »

Le rythme de la danse s'accélérait, il atteignait presque la vitesse de la lumière et le pire c'était que les yeux de Minos parvenaient à saisir l'image du roi des voleurs, ce qui avait pour effet de le déconcentrer.

« Il réduit l'écart ! Si ça continue il n'aura qu'à tendre le bras pour me frapper !  
Hum il a raison : rien ne sert d'utiliser la force contre une telle attaque ! Le seul moment où je pourrai le frapper sera celui où il se dévoilera, le moment où il me frappera, oui c'est à ce moment qu'il faudra frapper ! Mais avant cela je dois rester immobile, de marbre. »

Minos expira l'air contenu dans ses poumons puis ferma les yeux. Il ressemblait alors à un de ces habitants de Pompéi figé dans la roche, rien ne pouvait troubler sa concentration… Aucun bruit ne pouvait lui échapper, pas le moindre. Mais comment situer Sisyphe avec précision ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de frapper encore une fois une illusion.

Minos sourit, il avait la solution !  
Sisyphe tournait de plus en plus vite, arrivé à 50 cm de Minos! Il n'avait plus qu'à étendre le bras et le juge serait décapité, seulement Sisyphe hésitait, comme tout combattant sur le point de triompher il appréhendait ce moment fatidique où dans le dernier assaut il ne ferait plus qu'un avec son adversaire !  
Le rythme de sa danse se ralentit un millième de seconde avant de reprendre mais c'était déjà trop tard, il était tombé dans le piège !

«Cosmic Net ! »

Sisyphe ne vit qu'au dernier moment les milliers de fils invisibles que Minos avait tendu autour de lui, sans le savoir Sisyphe avait dévoilé sa position en ralentissant sa danse mais à ce moment le roi des voleurs était trop obsédé par le moment fatidique où il allait frapper pour s'en préoccuper. 

« Meurs Minos ! Deep Impact ! »

Le poing de Sisyphe déchira des milliers de fils invisibles qui à son contact se détruisirent d'eux-mêmes. Le choc de la destruction des fils arriva en amplifié aux oreilles de Minos comme une araignée sent lorsqu'une proie se prend dans sa toile. Minos se retourna en un millième de seconde vers Sisyphe, projetant son poing vers celui du roi des voleurs qui voulait remplacer Dieu ! 

« A droite ! Griffon Fang ! »

Les deux attaques se croisèrent et un flash lumineux suivit qui rendit invisible l'image des deux adversaires.

Un bruit sourd, un membre humain retomba sur le sol de la Giudecca, c'était le bras avec lequel Sisyphe avait tenté de frapper Minos.  
Sisyphe était pâle, il tentait tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie avec son bras libre mais il avait besoin de ce bras pour tenir l'épée des illusions !

« Co… Comment ?  
\- C'est très simple : je ne pouvais pas mesurer l'écart entre nous alors j'ai tendu des fils invisibles autour de moi, en les détruisant de ton poing tu m'as toi-même indiqué ta position par delà les ténèbres de l'épée des illusions.  
\- Tu… tu es vraiment un maître de la manipulation Minos… »

Sisyphe sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Tu crois avoir gagné n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu te trompes : j'ai encore un atout dans ma manche ! »

Sisyphe courut vers le fond de la pièce avec toute la vélocité que ses jambes lui permettaient. Minos n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, il se jeta dans la dimension intermédiaire !  
A la grande surprise de Minos Sisyphe n'explosa pas ! Le roi des voleurs éclata de rire.

« Cela t'étonne n'est-ce pas ? Cet univers m'a reconnu comme un dieu parce que je porte l'épée des illusions ! Ah Ah Ah ! »

Minos essayait de faire preuve de persuasion malgré son désarroi.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! Sans ailes tu vas dériver dans cette dimension sans espoir de retour ! Reviens pendant qu'il en est encore temps !  
\- Tu me prends pour un crétin ! Si tu me veux, viens me chercher ! »

Minos hésitait : il savait trop bien ce que signifiait entrer dans la dimension intermédiaire sans l'aide d'un dieu.

« Alors tu ne viens pas me rejoindre Minos ? Avoue donc que malgré tes beaux discours tu as peur de mourir comme tout le monde ! Ah ah ah ah ! Mais moi Sisyphe suis maintenant un dieu puisque je porte cette épée, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! »

Minos recula pour prendre son élan : si seulement il pouvait survivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans cette dimension alors il aurait peut-être le temps d'arracher l'épée des illusions à Sisyphe ! Minos prit son élan et cria : " majesté Hadès venez-moi en aide ! " Quand une main se posa sur son épaule et l'empêcha fermement d'aller vers son destin.  
Minos se retourna et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia !

Myu du Papillon de l'étoile terrestre de féerie au stade ultime de sa mutation se tenait devant lui. Le spectre lui adressa un sourire chaleureux malgré ses yeux d'insecte.

« Majesté Minos ne commettez pas cette folie. La vie que m'ont accordée leurs majestés Thanatos et Hadès a moins de valeur que la vôtre. »

Minos hésita avant de répondre, jamais il n'avait connu un tel respect de la part d'un spectre, sauf peut-être de la part de Rune qu'il avait lui-même formé. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était que ce spectre parle de se sacrifier pour la gloire d'Hadès ! La plupart des spectres étaient des êtres pourris jusqu'à la moelle que seule la promesse de l'immortalité motivait, et de ce fait ils avaient souvent beaucoup de mal à harmoniser leur cosmos avec leur étoile protectrice, d'où leur faiblesse. Alors pourquoi ?

Myu passa à côté de Minos, il se pencha sur la dimension intermédiaire, ses ailes de papillon se déplièrent dans une explosion de couleurs vives.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez majesté Minos. Vous vous dites que les simples spectres ne sont que des esclaves et que seuls les juges ont assez de courage pour se sacrifier au nom de leur dieu mais vous vous trompez. Tous les spectres ont eu l'occasion de se rallier à Sisyphe, seule huit ne l'ont pas fait… Mais ces 8 étoiles sont spéciales car le cosmos de leur protégé est nourri par l'amour et le respect qu'il porte à sa majesté Hadès. »

Minos ne trouva rien à dire, stupéfait qu'il était par cette profession de foi de la part d'un être qui n'était peut-être pas humain. Ainsi il existait des spectres qui se battaient parce qu'ils avaient foi en leur cause !  
Myu se pencha vers la dimension intermédiaire, il s'apprêtait à plonger à la poursuite de Sisyphe quand il sentit une force irrésistible le retenir.  
Minos venait d'utiliser les fils du Comic Marionetton sur lui !

« P… Pourquoi ?  
\- Imbécile ! Si tu fais un pas de plus ton corps volera en morceaux ! Cette dimension rejette tout ce qui n'est pas divin.  
\- Je sais cela mais je crois pouvoir y arriver.  
\- Comment ?! »

Minos relâcha sa prise tandis que le corps de Myu se couvrait de papillons, les fairys.

« Ces papillons ont le don de téléportation. Si je combine mes pouvoirs avec les leurs je devrais pouvoir m'élancer à la vitesse de la lumière dans cette dimension et même si mes chances sont infimes je réussirai peut-être à me saisir de l'épée des illusions avant que mon corps ne vole en éclat. »

Myu concentra son cosmos, les fairys recouvrirent tout son corps le nimbant d'une aura multicolore. Il appela alors son attaque ultime sur lui-même :  
" Fairy Thronging ! "

Les fairys se volatilisèrent en même temps que le corps de Myu qui disparut à la vue de Minos.

Myu avait atteint la vitesse de la lumière dans la dimension intermédiaire grâce au don de téléportation de ses papillons. Il sentit la vitesse carboniser sa peau mais de cette façon l'atmosphère de la dimension intermédiaire, le Styx, ne l'affectait pas.  
Myu sentit un craquement : autour de lui ses fidèles fairys étaient en train d'exploser un à un comme des ballons trop gonflés !

 _Myu_ : Je dois me dépêcher ! Il ne me reste plus que le temps de porter un coup avant que la protection que m'offrent mes fairys ne cède !

La vitesse de Myu s'accrut encore et il arriva en vue de Sisyphe qui dérivait le long du Styx. Au moment d'arriver au contact Myu hésita.  
Que faire ? Comment l'attaquer sans risquer de faire sauter ma protection ? Tant pis je n'ai pas le choix ! Ma priorité est de lui arracher l'épée de sa majesté !

« Prends ça Sisyphe ! Fairy Thronging ! »

Sisyphe se retourna juste à temps pour voir les fairys survivants quitter le corps de Myu et déferler sur lui. Il se ressaisit pourtant.

« Deep Impact ! »

Les deux attaques se croisèrent en un flash lumineux projetant les deux combattants à grande distance l'un de l'autre. Sisyphe ne lâcha pas l'épée des illusions : malgré sa puissance la nuée des fairys n'était pas parvenue à faire lâcher à l'homme qui voulait remplacer Dieu l'instrument de sa vengeance.  
Myu dériva quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité dans le Styx, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que son corps vole en éclats, il ne savait pas si l'épée avait été libérée mais il allait mourir en tant que guerrier d'Hadès et il en était content.  
Quelques secondes passent puis rien.  
Myu rouvrit les yeux, il était entouré d'une cosmo énergie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant mais qui lui faisait vaguement penser à celle de Thanatos.  
Une voix féminine l'apostropha.

« Alors, tu te réveilles ?  
\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »

La question parut la troubler.

« Qui… qui je suis ? Pour l'instant appelle-moi Célesta, joli papillon. »

Myu rougit en entendant le compliment. Son émotion fut de courte durée car il aperçut dans une sorte de bulle de vie le corps de Sisyphe !

« Co… Comment ?! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie !  
\- Comme j'ai sauvé la tienne papillon : en utilisant mon cosmos divin pour te soustraire à l'atmosphère du Styx. Mais ne te trompe pas ! Cet homme aurait pu survivre seul à la dimension intermédiaire grâce à l'épée des illusions, si je l'ai enfermé dans une bulle de vie c'est pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'épée et parce que… parce que sa vie m'appartient ! »

Célesta s'approcha de la bulle de Sisyphe, elle le réveilla d'une voix presque maternelle.  
Sisyphe ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le terrifia car les yeux de la personne qu'il avait devant lui étaient les mêmes que ceux du serpentaire ! Cet horrible engin de mort qu'il avait retourné contre Hadès dans les temps anciens.

« Le… le Serpen…le Serpentaire ! »

Une peur sans nom déforma son visage.

« Mon nom est Célesta et c'est à cause de toi qu'il y a de cela des siècles j'ai mordu la main de mon maître le grand Hadès ! C'est à cause de toi que je n'ai jamais revu mes frères et que sa majesté me déteste ! Si je t'ai sauvé la vie c'est pour pouvoir te tuer moi-même !  
\- Ah… ah…  
\- Mais avant cela laisse-moi te poser une question Sysiphe. De ta réponse dépendra ton sort !  
\- Quelle est-elle ? »

Célesta pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur Sisyphe.

« Pourquoi veux-tu remplacer Dieu ?  
\- Parce que c'est le destin de tout homme d'affronter Dieu ! Et quand nous l'aurons tué nous pourrons jouir en paix des richesses du paradis ! »

Un court silence suivit.

« Alors considère que ma présence ici est le signe que Dieu veut se battre avec toi !  
\- Je suis prêt ! L'épée des illusions me donnera la force de te battre ! »

Célesta eut une moue de dégoût.

« Crois-tu que le premier homme qui voulut défier Dieu usa de l'arme de celui-ci ? Notre duel sera sans artifice, roi des voleurs ! »

Célesta tendit le bras vars Sisyphe, son cosmos s'intensifia et tout ce que Sisyphe vit fut la tête métallique du Serpentaire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la main l'épée des illusions ne s'y trouvait plus, il ne ressentait aucune douleur et pourtant son avant-bras saignait abondamment. L'épée elle se trouvait à quelques pas de Célesta.

« Deadliest Bite ! J'ai porté mon attaque si vite que ton sang a coulé avant même que tu ne ressentes la douleur de la blessure.  
\- Ah c'est impossible… Mais même sans l'épée je peux t'affronter et te vaincre ! »

La jeune déesse aux cheveux blonds cendrés eut un sourire sadique.

« M'affronter ? Mais sache que pour m'affronter il faudrait que tu puisses te battre sur le même sol que moi. »

Célesta leva le sort qui retenait Sisyphe dans la bulle de vie. Celle-ci se volatilisa et le corps de Sisyphe commença à se détruire de l'intérieur.

« Je suis Sisyphe ! Je suis l'homme plus grand que Dieu ! Prends ça Célesta ! Deep Impact ! »

Sisyphe avait rejoint ses bras dans un ultime et pathétique effort pour lancer son attaque mais Célesta avait été plus rapide et sa main s'était refermée sur le poing droit de Sisyphe avant que celui-ci n'ait pu lancer son attaque.

« Est-ce là la force de l'homme qui voulait affronter Dieu ? C'est pathétique ! Nul homme ne peut briller plus fort que Dieu et tu en fais l'amère expérience ! »

Elle referma alors sa main sur le poing de Sisyphe et la masse d'énergie qu'elle contenait rendue instable explosa littéralement détruisant le poing du voleur.  
Célesta le regarda sans aucun soupçon de pitié dans ses yeux. " Le voleur est puni par là où il a pêché " semblait dire son regard.  
Celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur, les derniers soupçons de la cosmo énergie de la bulle de vie étaient en train de s'évaporer et une pression formidable écrasait tout son corps.

« Ah non ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux mourir ainsi ! Pas après être devenu un dieu ! »

Une lueur sauvage passa dans les yeux de Célesta.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure qui s'est prise pour un dieu et les ordures finissent en poussière ! Adieu Sisyphe ! Que les crocs du Serpentaire te déchirent ! »

L'attaque de Célesta annihila ce qui restait du corps de Sisyphe qui disparut en cendres dans le Styx. Célesta fit volte face.  
" Je n'ai aucune pitié pour un homme comme lui ! "

Célesta attira à elle l'épée des illusions par télékinésie mais ne commit pas le blasphème de la toucher.

Les morts qui se tenaient face à Thanatos et menaçaient de le submerger stoppèrent leur élan, certains s'écroulèrent à terre et leurs âmes furent réduites en poussières, d'autres restèrent plantés là se rendant compte que leur Dieu étant mort ils étaient à nouveau orphelins.  
Thanatos émit un soupir de soulagement.

« Ouf ça a été juste !  
\- Comme tu dis, Thanatos. »

L'interpellé se retourna pour découvrir derrière lui Célesta, Minos et Myu. L'épée des illusions était en suspension au-dessus d'eux.

« Cé… Célesta !  
\- Elle-même !  
\- Que… que fais-tu là ? »

La jeune déesse baissa la tête honteuse.

« C'est parce que j'ai quitté mon poste en Enfer que Sisyphe a pu faire ce qu'il a fait, il était normal que je répare mes erreurs. »

Thanatos avait du mal à contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient à l'idée de l'avoir encore une fois devant lui. Il parvint toutefois à articuler.

« Bien je suppose que si tu es ici c'est que tu as trouvé les réponses à tes questions et que tu as choisi ton camp. Viens avec moi, nous apporterons ensemble son épée à l'empereur Hadès.  
\- Non tu la lui apporteras tout seul mon frère car ma place est ici : en Enfer.  
\- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Célesta avança vers Thanatos, elle s'approcha si près de lui qu'elle put sentir les battements irréguliers de son cœur et le souffle de sa respiration.  
Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.  
" Alors c'est vrai : tu as renoncé à l'amour et aux sentiments en devenant un dieu… Mais peut-être cela te rafraîchira-t-il la mémoire ? "

Célesta se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur de Thanatos, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles du dieu de la mort. Celui-ci l'imita et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent il en éprouva un bien-être fou et à ce moment-là il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.  
Leur baiser se prolongea longtemps.  
Myu et Minos détournèrent la tête, gênés.  
Lorsque Célesta relâcha à regret son étreinte, Thanatos sentit un courant froid lui traverser le cœur et un seul mot lui vint à la bouche :  
" E… Elysée ? "  
Elysée posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Thanatos.  
" Oui c'est bien moi, mais chut il n'en faut point trop dire… il me suffit que tu aies retrouvé tes souvenirs. "

Peu de temps après Thanatos, Minos et Myu prirent le chemin de la Terre sous les yeux d'une petite déesse qui les regardait s'éloigner depuis la Giudecca. 

**Asgard**

Pandore marchait depuis des heures dans la neige glaciale seulement couverte par une robe légère. Chacun de ses pas se faisait plus douloureux car le froid anesthésiait ses nerfs rendant ses jambes plus lourdes.  
Pandore tentait de rentrer sa tête dans sa cape pour se protéger du froid mais c'était peine perdue.  
Elle trébucha alors sur une souche rendue invisible par la neige et s'étala de tout son long sur la terre du royaume d'Asgard. Elle tenta de se relever mais une voix infiniment plus douce que celle de la survie lui soufflait les mots de l'abandon, les mots de la mort.  
Pandore tendit sa main en avant et parvint à articuler très faiblement :  
" Ha… Hadès… petit frère… tu m'as promis… de veiller sur moi… comme j'ai veillé sur toi… quand tu étais petit… "  
Sa main retomba sur la neige immaculée et ses yeux se fermèrent comme les rideaux sur une pièce de théâtre.

Loin très loin de là retentit un bruit dans le palais d'Asgard. Freya se précipita craignant le pire. Elle vit Hadès debout au milieu de la pièce les débris d'un verre de vin à ses pieds. Il semblait tétanisé. Freya lui adressa la parole mais tout ce qu'elle tira de lui fut un froncement de sourcils.  
Inquiète elle osa :

« Votre majesté que vous arrive-t-il ? »

La voix d'Hadès avait changé, elle était presqu'enfantine.

« Pandore… Elle m'a appelé. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Saisir la lumière !**

" Celui qui saisit la lumière originelle dans le monde des ténèbres se voit accorder une nouvelle vie "

 **Asgard**

 **Palais de la princesse Hilda**

Le dieu des Enfers se tenait au fond de la pièce près du trône dont il venait de se lever en sursaut, ni complètement debout ni assis. De sa main coulaient des gouttes d'un liquide rouge qui tâchait sa tunique aux reflets bleu nuit.  
Un seul son traversait ses lèvres, écho lointain du terrible cri qu'il avait poussé une seconde plus tôt :  
" Pandore… grande sœur… "

Freya se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, passablement inquiète de l'état de léthargie qui semblait affecter l'homme qui avait permis aux guerriers divins de revenir à la vie, elle ne souffla pourtant mot, des années d'humilité en présence de sa sœur et des grands du royaume l'avaient habituée à tourner sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche avant de s'adresser à un puissant, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un dieu.

Tout le corps d'Hadès fut parcouru d'un tremblement incontrôlable, il fut sur le point de défaillir et n'évita la chute que parce que Freya, sortant de sa réserve, l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule droite puis l'aida à se rasseoir sur son trône.  
Hadès lâcha un " merci " furtif, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et il ne semblait pas capable de parler.  
Freya prévenante comme à son habitude porta la main au front d'Hadès pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre puis lui tendit un verre d'eau. Celui-ci l'accepta en songeant confusément par delà les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient sa pensée que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'on agissait avec lui comme…  
Un être humain.

Le seigneur d'Asgard qui partageait son corps avec le dieu ténébreux dut estimer que le temps avait suffisamment coulé puisque l'armure d'Odin qui se trouvait à proximité émit des vibrations cosmiques. Hadès entendit ce qui lui semblait être un lointain écho de la réalité dans un cauchemar.

\- Allons remets-toi ! Une telle faiblesse n'est pas digne de toi ! Qu'as-tu senti au juste qui te mette dans un tel état ?

Hadès n'avait pas la force d'utiliser la télépathie aussi les paroles qu'il prononça purent être entendues par Freya.

« Pandore… ma grande sœur… je l'ai entendu m'appeler…  
\- Voyons c'est impossible, elle se trouve actuellement en Allemagne !  
\- Je le sais mais ça paraissait si proche et à la fois si lointain…  
\- Je n'ai ressenti aucun cosmos pourtant et tu sais qu'ici rien ne peut m'échapper !  
\- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je suis troublé : Pandore n'a aucun cosmos… elle n'est qu'une humaine… mais pourtant je l'aime… comme ma sœur… »

Un silence suivit les paroles d'Hadès. Ce fut Freya qui osa le rompre.

« Majesté… la seule chose qui peut vous atteindre… qui puisse vous révéler la présence d'un être cher… c'est… »

Odin poursuivit.

« Freya a raison. Ce mot est tellement insignifiant que c'en est presque une hypocrisie de le prononcer et pourtant c'est le plus beau mot qui soit : L'amour. »

Hadès sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, ce mot n'avait rien de doux à ses oreilles, il lui rappelait les paroles d'Athéna une seconde avant de le percer :  
" Les hommes qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ont de l'amour et pour cet amour ils sont prêts à accomplir des miracles. Tout dieu que tu es Hadès tu ignores l'amour, cela fait de toi quelqu'un d'inapte à juger les autres ! "

L'amour… Se pouvait-il que lui Hadès ait été touché par cette maladie infantile inhérente à l'humanité ? Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il avait lui-même creusé le tombeau de ses sentiments alors pourquoi les paroles d'Odin le choquaient-elles autant ?  
Ne trouvant rien à répondre il prit le parti de garder le silence puis concentra son cosmos su le château d'Helstein et sur les elfes qui y habitaient.

" Teiris… Teiris… toi la première servante de ma sœur… peux-tu me dire où elle se trouve ? "

La réponse télépathique se fit un peu attendre. 

" Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… nous la cherchons en ce moment même… "  
Hadès fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se plissèrent accentuant le contraste entre ses cheveux couleur de jais et son teint albâtre.  
" COMMENT ?! " puis plus doucement " Thanatos est-il avec elle ? "  
" Votre majesté nous sommes sans nouvelle de sa majesté Thanatos depuis la disparition de votre sœur "

La liaison télépathique s'interrompit, Hadès étai perplexe : au mieux Pandore était partie du château et Thanatos la suivait, au pire elle avait fait une fugue et elle n'avait pas été suivie. Quant à envisager que Thanatos ait pu quitter son poste sans ordre il ne l'envisageait même pas. Il était cependant inquiet car il ne parvenait pas à localiser Thanatos comme si celui-ci ne se trouvait pas sur Terre.  
Un doute affreux traversa son esprit : et si Pandore était partie le rejoindre ?  
Sa décision fut vite prise et ses ordres fusèrent vite :

« Freya, je vais partir à la recherche de ma sœur, occupez-vous du palais en mon absence.  
\- Et si les guerriers divins reviennent ?  
\- Eh bien ils attendront ! Les morts ne sont pas pressés d'ordinaire ! »

 _Pandore_

Pourquoi ?  
C'est sans doute cela la première question que se posa le premier défunt, celui qui le premier fut forcé sans raison aucune à rejoindre le royaume des ombres par la volonté des Moires.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi faut-il que je meurs aujourd'hui ?  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y a treize ans j'ouvre une boîte qui était restée scellée depuis si longtemps ?  
Pourquoi avais-je choisi de ressusciter au lieu de rester avec mes parents comme me l'avait proposé Hadès ?  
Hadès, mon petit frère… Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es sorti du corps de ma mère alors que nous attendions un petit frère ? Qu'as-tu fait de cet enfant qui devait naître ? Son corps n'était-il pas assez puissant pour accueillir ton âme pour que tu te mettes immédiatement à la recherche d'un autre corps ?  
Pourquoi ai-je voulu te rejoindre dans ce pays gelé et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cet avion s'écrase en pleine forêt ?  
Tant de questions se succèdent dans ma tête et je ne suis sûre que d'une chose : j'ai envie de sentir ta présence rassurante auprès de moi…  
Pendant toutes ces années où j'ai veillé sur toi je n'ai jamais pensé à cette immortalité illusoire que m'avait promise Thanatos.  
Hadès, mon petit frère, si tu n'avais pas été là ma vie aurait été un cauchemar éveillé. Veiller sur ton âme si vulnérable a donné un but à mon existence… Je n'oublierai jamais que tu m'as fait l'immense cadeau de m'inviter à Elision de mon vivant pour que je puisse contempler Utopia, cette terre lavée du mal que tu voulais apporter sur Terre. J'ai toujours su que tu étais une personne au grand cœur, c'est pour cela que tu as choisi le plus pur des hommes pour te réincarner, mon petit frère n'était sans doute pas digne de toi…  
Pendant toutes ces années tu m'as fait confiance et m'as permis d'exercer mon autorité sur les 108 spectres et aujourd'hui c'est à moi de te faire confiance mais je… je ne peux plus… la neige pénètre ma chair et je sens qu'une douce chaleur m'encourage à quitter ce corps…  
Hadès, pardonne-moi je n'ai pas pu…

Des reniflements se firent entendre, en même temps que des bruits de pas sur la neige… La créature laissait des empruntes facilement identifiables dans la neige, il s'agissait d'un loup. L'animal s'approcha de Pandore inanimée. Il se pencha pour renifler l'odeur de ses vêtements puis ayant senti l'odeur du sang il se pourlécha les babines à l'idée du repas qu'il allait faire.  
Il se préparait à enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair de la jeune fille quand il s'arrêta pris d'une peur subite.  
Pandore venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ses pupilles avaient une couleur étrange, une couleur qui ne se retrouvait chez aucun spectre, peut-être chez aucun être humain… Ses pupilles étaient rouges ! Rouges comme le sang !  
L'animal pris de la peur instinctive des animaux pour ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas tourna les talons mais il n'alla pas très loin car un flux d'énergie parti de nulle part le désintégra.

L'homme, parce qu'il avait bien forme humaine, s'approcha de Pandore il souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux couleur de jais et aperçut à son tour ses yeux écarlates.

Un horrible sourire déforma son visage couturé de cicatrices. Il regarda Pandore de ses yeux pétillant de malice et articula d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions :

« Il semblerait que les Parques et moi jouions dans le même camp… Hadès ! Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer aux miens ! Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit là de sa sœur… Il me faut sa tête ! »

 **Allemagne, château d'Helstein**

Un visiteur importun se serait sans nul doute étonné du spectacle qui se serait offert à lui s'il avait pénétré dans le donjon du château mais fort heureusement celui-ci étant réputé hanté depuis 12 à 13 ans ce risque était minime…

La grande pièce du château avait été restaurée de façon admirable. La harpe de Pandore était toujours posée là, intacte tandis qu'au plafond de la pièce on pouvait admirer une fresque murale qui n'était pas sans rappeler la chapelle Sixtine avec ses anges qui volaient autour d'un point central lumineux sauf que ce n'était plus Dieu et l'homme mais seulement Dieu qui était représenté, seulement Hadès revêtu de son surplis d'archange.  
Ainsi le dieu ténébreux s'imaginait le nouveau monde : un monde lavé du mal, un monde sans hommes, une terre de dieux…  
Toujours est-il que paradoxalement ce n'était pas Hadès que les elfes rassemblées priaient en ce moment mais les kamuis des chevaliers d'Athéna !  
Ces magnifiques protections malgré les dégâts qu'elles avaient subis avaient pu être ramenées intactes d'Elision en même temps que les elfes qui leur devaient la vie.  
Elles étaient toutes là : l'armure divine du Cygne, celle du Dragon, celle du Phénix et celle d'Andromède. Seule l'armure de Pégase manquait à l'appel, elle avait été aspirée dans les limbes de l'oubli en même temps que son détenteur qui avait trouvé la mort…

Teiris la première des elfes et sans doute la moins immature officiait dans cette cérémonie de prière aux Kamuis. Les elfes savaient que les armures avaient une âme et comptaient sur elles pour les entendre :

 _Ô habits des dieux nourris par le sang d'une déesse,  
Venez-nous en aide à nouveau.  
Comme vous avez sauvé nos vies en péril dans l'Elision  
Protégez maintenant celle de sa majesté Pandore  
Qui court un grand péril.  
S'il vous faut une vie prenez les nôtres mais protégez cette personne au cœur si pur_.

Le rituel se poursuivait depuis des jours et des nuits, en fait depuis la fugue de Pandore et aucune des elfes désemparées n'avait pris de repos et pourtant aucune réaction de la part des armures. Teiris tourna vers ses sœurs un regard compatissant.

\- Allez prendre du repos mes sœurs. Je prierai seule les habits des dieux.

Les elfes s'exécutèrent non sans réticence. Teiris resta seule devant les kamuis. Elle changea alors de place pour implorer l'armure dont elle se sentait la plus proche, celle dont le corps était celui d'une femme mais qui fut portée par une enfant qui se battit comme un homme : l'armure divine d'Andromède.

 _Toi qui fus choisi pour être la réincarnation de notre seigneur  
laisse-là ta rancune et viens- nous en aide._

 _Toi qui croyais en un monde meilleur préserve  
La personne qui a ouvert le cœur de notre seigneur._

 _Toi qui respectais la vie ne permets pas qu'elle s'éteigne  
à cause de pareille folie._

Elle répéta le rituel pendant une heure et toujours rien. Teiris jeta un regard de dépit aux kamuis et lâcha " c'est désespérant ! On ne sait décidément plus à quel saint se vouer ! "

L'armure qu'elle priait dut entendre cette remarque car elle commença à émettre des vibrations cosmiques.

« Que ?! »

La chaîne nébulaire se détacha du reste de l'armure divine et décrivant une ligne droite vers Teiris lui fonça dessus !

« J'aurais pas dû la vexer ! »

L'elfe ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son funeste destin puis en entendant le bruit métallique du déroulement de la chaîne constata que celle-ci avait foncé non pas sur elle mais droit vers le ciel !  
La chaîne nébulaire se déroula longtemps dans un bruit métallique, si longtemps que Teiris se demandait où s'arrêterait sa longueur. La réponse lui fut apportée par l'observation du ciel : la chaîne nébulaire s'était engouffrée dans une distorsion de l'espace et traversait les dimensions en allant dans une direction inconnue, quoiqu'en se concentrant Teiris put se rendre compte qu'elle allait vers le Nord…

 **Asgard**

« Il me faut sa tête ! »

L'homme concentra son cosmos dans sa main, c'était un cosmos brûlant comme les flammes mais au contraire de la plupart des guerriers dont le cosmos éclatait de vie le sien reflétait autre chose…  
Quelque chose de macabre… la pulsion de mort !  
Le tranchant de sa main s'abattit sur le cou de Pandore !  
Des gouttes d'un sang écarlate souillèrent la blancheur immaculée de la neige.

« Quoi ?! »

L'homme retira vivement sa main. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait : sa paume avait été transpercée de part en part par un objet métallique à en juger par son contact et il ne l'avait même pas vu !  
Il se retourna alors pour manquer de s'étouffer de surprise : une chaîne faite du métal doré le plus pur était tendue en diagonale dans la direction de Pandore !  
Où trouvait-elle sa source ? D'où venait-elle ?  
Il observa le tracé de la chaîne et la réponse lui vint, évidente : des étoiles ! Cette chaîne trouvait son point de départ dans le ciel et se prolongeait jusqu'à lui ! Trop ébahi par le spectacle il ne vit pas le mouvement descendant de la chaîne nébulaire et de ce fait il ne put éviter d'être blessé au visage quand la chaîne divine se déplia de toute sa longueur pour s'enrouler autour du corps de Pandore !  
Le choc fut brutal faisant exploser sa pommette droite.  
Sa réaction fut à la mesure de sa surprise . Non sans noblesse il arracha le casque qu'il portait le jetant loin dans la neige et fixa Pandore comme un ennemi à abattre.  
Il s'avança vers elle en ruminant des insultes. La chaîne nébulaire forma un cercle autour de la jeune fille.  
L'homme en approcha sans avoir vraiment conscience du danger.

« Ce n'est pas une petite chaîne qui m'arrêtera, moi Loki le dieu malin ! Celui qui commande aux Vanes ! »

Il entra alors dans le cercle formé par la chaîne d'Andromède et…

« Argh ! »

Loki fut projeté à plusieurs mètres par la décharge de 100.000 volts qui parcourut tout son corps, seul la présence d'un chêne derrière lui l'empêcha de tomber !

« Ce… C'est impossible ! Comment puis-je être tenu en échec par une simple chaîne de métal ? A moins que… »

 _Pandore_

Une voix dans ma tête.

 _" Pandore ! Pandore ! "_

 _Non je ne veux pas vous écouter ! Je ne veux plus entendre ces voix qui m'appellent !_

 _" Pandore ! Relève-toi ! Réveille-toi ! "_

 _Qui es-tu pour me dire de me relever ?Es-tu Hadès ? Etes-vous Dieu ?_

 _" Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre et pourtant je t'apporte mon aide ! "_

 _Pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose ?_

 _" Parce que tu es…tu es la seule…la seule à pouvoir ouvrir son cœur… "_

 _De qui parlez-vous et qui êtes vous à la fin ?_

 _" Je ne pourrai bientôt plus te parler mais je te parle ici et maintenant de l'homme qui porte le nom de Dieu ! Pour lui Pour ce que tu représentes, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! "_

 _Mais qui êtes-vous donc pour me dicter mon destin ?_

 _" Je suis celui que les prières des elfes ont rappelé des limbes de l'oubli… Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde et seuls les cosmos de mes frères et celui d'Athéna m'ont permis de ne pas perdre espoir. Dans cette dimension où le jour et la nuit n'existent pas j'ai été appelé par des prières qui m'ont montré le chemin de la Terre mais je n'ai pu hélas que projeter mon cosmos pour aider la sœur du plus formidable ennemi que nous ayons rencontré "_

 _Tu es celui qui croit encore en l'amour et dont le cosmos me rappelle celui d'Hadès par sa mélancolie…  
Shun ?_

 _" Il n'est plus temps de parler alors je t'en prie Pandore s'il te reste un soupçon d'amour pour la vie relève-toi car la chaîne nébulaire ne peut obéir qu'à un être conscient "_

Je sentis son cosmos s'éloigner !

 _Attends ! Ne pars pas !_

 _" Il me reste trop peu d'énergie pour vouloir la perdre… Pandore je t'en conjure ! Vis et ouvre le cœur d'Hadès ! Au revoir ! "_

Loki n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la jeune fille presque mourante qui se tenait un instant avant devant lui allongée dans la neige qui pénétrait sa peau… Cette jeune fille qui paraissait si fragile elle était en train de se relever !

« Ce… c'est impossible ! »

Pandore étreignit la neige brûlante de ses mains nues se guérissant du froid par la douleur physique.  
Quand elle se redressa la lueur qui illuminait ses yeux rouges comme le sang fit presque disparaître la douceur de ses traits. Elle était redevenue l'espace d'une seconde " sa majesté Pandore " aussi belle que terrible redoutée par les plus courageux parmi les 108 spectres !

Loki ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

« Impossible ? Cela l'est peut-être pour toi mais apprends que c'est le même sang que celui de sa majesté qui coule dans mes veines, je veux y croire. Et je ne le décevrai pas ! »

Loki parvint à se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait quand même pas perdre la face devant cette gamine après avoir tout fait pour prendre sa tête ! Il venait de tuer 130 personnes en faisant s'écraser cet avion quand même ! 

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Burning Breathe ! »

Loki intensifia son cosmos puis sembla prendre une grande inspiration qui gonfla tout son estomac à l'extrême. Deux orbes de feu se formèrent alors dans ses poings et ce fut en lâchant sa respiration qu'il envoya cette attaque assez semblable au souffle du volcan du guerrier divin de Beta.  
Le souffle brûlant déferla sur Pandore comme une tempête de flammes.  
La jeune fille semblait en état de léthargie. Elle murmurait " non je ne le décevrai pas… "  
Le souffle brûlant se rapprochait dangereusement quand elle entendit le cri de Shun  
" Maintenant Pandore ! "  
Et ce fut non pas une mais deux voix qui dirent à l'unisson : " rolling defense ! "  
Les chaînes prirent alors vie et retombèrent en cercles concentriques sur la jeune fille.  
Le souffle brûlant se heurta au mur dérisoire des chaînes d'Andromède et Loki ne put retenir un rire. 

« Au moins si je ne peux lui donner ta tête je lui laisserai ton cadavre tuméfié ! »

Son rire mourut sur ses lèvres. Le souffle brûlant se dissipa et au lieu du spectacle réjouissant auquel il s'attendait il put voir des chaînes recouvertes de flammes danser autour d'une jeune fille dans un balai irréel !

« Non je ne peux y croire ! Toute divine que soit cette chaîne elle ne peut résister d'elle-même à mes attaques !  
\- Qui a dit qu'elle le faisait d'elle-même ? Le cosmos qui m'entoure est nourri par l'espoir et les rêves d'un enfant qui fut obligé de se battre et qui par delà les limbes continue de se battre pour l'espoir ! C'est cet espoir qui fait vibrer cette chaîne et quoiqu'il arrive je ne le décevrai pas ! »

Loki partit d'un grand rire.

« Hu hu hu… Wouah ah ah ah! Je comprends maintenant d'où vient la stupidité légendaire des chevaliers! Aider leur ennemi et en plus par delà la mort ! Ont-ils perdu tout honneur ? C'est pathétique ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je connais bien d'autres façons de te tuer sans avoir à briser le mur de la chaîne nébulaire.  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Hadès n'est pas le seul à savoir ouvrir l'antichambre de l'Enfer ! Seikishiki Meikaihen ! »

Les cercles de l'esprit entourèrent Pandore qui perdit conscience. Les chaînes d'Andromède retombèrent à son côté inertes.

Plus loin bien plus loin alors que le rire de Loki retentissait un homme seul marchant dans la neige se figea.

« Odin ! Tu l'as senti toi aussi ?  
\- Comment ne l'aurais-je pas senti…  
\- Les portes de l'Enfer viennent d'être ouvertes !  
\- Qui peut-être capable d'une telle chose ?  
\- De nombreuses personnes en vérité… mais le cosmos que j'ai senti s'éteindre était un cosmos que je connaissais… Il n'y a plus à hésiter ! Odin prépare-toi à connaître les vagues d'Hadès ! »

 **Seikishiki**

Autour de Pandore s'étendait un paysage qu'elle connaissait bien : celui de l'antichambre du Meikai, sorte d'immense pente rocheuse sur laquelle les morts marchaient docilement vers leur destin : l'Enfer !  
Elle se releva péniblement, étrangement ses yeux ne semblaient pas incommodés par l'obscurité alors que depuis qu'elle était rentrée sur Terre la lumière du soleil la faisait tant souffrir qu'elle était condamnée à ne la contempler qu'à travers des vitraux, telle était la rançon que les spectres, ces soldats de l'ombre payaient au monde de le lumière.  
Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge comme chaque fois qu'elle était dans l'obscurité ou qu'elle pressentait un danger.  
Ce dernier ne se fit guère attendre et se présenta en la personne de Loki !  
Son rire sarcastique troubla les gémissements des âmes défuntes.

\- Alors majesté Pandore, ce décor est-il à votre goût ? Peut-être le trouvez-vous trop sombre ? Il est vrai que les couleurs vives sont conseillées pour les jeunes filles aha aha ah !

Pandore fronça les sourcils, elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser ses larmes monter à ses yeux dans lesquels elle voulait faire passer toute sa haine pour cet homme. Elle ne réussit qu'à provoquer l'hilarité de Loki.

Mais s'il est un sentiment que l'on tente toujours de raisonner c'est la haine aussi demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Pou… Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

Un silence passa, le sourire de Loki avait changé… Le sadisme avait laissé la place à une froide ironie qui se dessinait sur tous ses traits.

« Comme tu vas mourir je suppose que je peux être franc avec toi. La perte du Nifflheim, la défaite de Hell et celle d'Aegir, tout cela finalement m'importe peu. Le combat que je livre aux Ases depuis les temps anciens n'a plus de raison d'être depuis longtemps : le vainqueur de ce conflit ne saurait devenir le maître du monde.  
\- Alors pourquoi ? »

Loki eut un sourire ironique de ceux que l'on peut voir se dessiner sur les lèvres des vétérans qui après un millier de combats envisagent la mort comme une compagne fidèle.

\- Peut-être justement parce que je n'ai pas envie de me poser la question. J'ai été tenté d'abandonner la lutte c'est vrai mais il y a de cela un certain temps j'ai compris qu'un combat ou une guerre n'a jamais qu'une seule raison d'être : la beauté ! Oui c'est dans le combat que l'individu donne sa véritable mesure, lorsque que son esprit ne fait plus qu'un avec celui de la guerre elle-même.  
« Vous voulez dire que le combat est votre raison d'être ? »

Le ton de Loki se fit plus lointain, comme s'il envisageait une personne rencontrée dans un passé éloigné.

« Oui je l'ai compris en rencontrant le maître que je sers aujourd'hui… Il m'a montré que la seule et unique raison de vivre réside dans le combat, dans sa beauté. Et toi jolie Pandore tu n'es qu'un appât qui va me permettre de livrer le plus formidable combat de mon existence : un combat contre Hadès ! »

Loki s'interrompit. Il s'approcha de Pandore si vite qu'elle ne put voir son mouvement, mais quoi d'étonnant vu qu'elle n'avait pas développé son cosmos ? Loki s'approcha donc, il passa un bras autour du cou de la jeune fille dans l'intention manifeste de lui broyer la nuque.

« Hadès m'a pris ma fille, je vais lui envoyer la tête de sa sœur sur un plateau et il me pourchassera oui il me chassera et il en mourra je te le promets ! Car je l'emmènerai jusqu'en Enfer ! En Enfer ah ah ah !  
\- Vous... vous êtes fou!  
\- C'est possible mais la folie deviendra un mot agréable si elle me permet de vaincre Hadès ! Adieu Pandore ! »

Une voix que Pandore ne reconnut pas s'éleva alors.

« Quel joli discours Loki mais tu m'as oublié dans tes calculs, je suis très vexé. »

Loki s'arrêta, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La personne qui se tenait devant lui avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui retombaient sur son visage cachant l'orbite vide où aurait dû se trouver son œil gauche tandis que son œil droit aussi bleu que l'azur brillait de malice. Pandore observa ce visage, non elle ne le connaissait pas. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Cet homme portait une armure étrange qui semblait avoir été taillée dans le cristal le plus pur, il portait également une épée resplendissante mais qui ne ressemblait pas à celle d'Hadès !

Loki restait sans voix, ce fut donc Pandore qui prit la parole.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix d'Hadès s'éleva alors et le dieu des Enfers apparut derrière le guerrier en armure.

« Pandore je te présente le véritable détenteur du corps que j'occupe, Odin seigneur d'Asgard !  
\- Comment ? Mais je croyais que… »

Odin prit la parole.

« Que nous ne faisions qu'un n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai et nous avons été les premiers surpris de cette séparation provisoire. C'est la première fois que je viens dans le Meikai, jusque là j'ignorais que dans ce lieu les âmes se libèrent de leurs corps. »

Hadès reprit.

« Dans le monde des vivants nous étions deux âmes dans le même corps mais ici où seules les âmes sont admises nous sommes deux êtres autonomes. Il en serait sans doute allé autrement si j'avais encore mon corps mais comme ce n'est pas le cas… »

Loki, revenu de sa surprise se saisit de Pandore à la vitesse de l'éclair et menaça de lui tordre le cou.

« Que vous soyez un ou deux importe peu, tant que j'aurai cette fille vous ne pourrez rien contre moi !  
\- Sale lâche ! Cria Odin. L'épée de Balmung te punira ! »

Odin intensifia son cosmos mais Hadès retint fermement sa main avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste.

« Je t'ordonne de n'en rien faire !  
\- Mais Hadès il est mon ennemi ! Celui qui a trahi ma race !  
\- Et il s'agit de ma sœur ! »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Odin baissa les yeux le premier mais rumina qu'il se tenait prêt à intervenir. 

« Je t'écoute ! Que veux-tu Loki ?  
\- Ce que je veux Hadès ? Mais je veux te faire un cadeau ! La tête de Pandore !  
\- Si tu touches à un de ses cheveux je ne laisserai dans ce monde pas même un cheveu de toi !  
\- Menace-moi tant que tu veux ! Tu as brisé mes rêves ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de te voir souffrir ! Et crois-moi tu vas souffrir ! Regarde ce que je fais de ta sœur chérie ! Lethal Tornado ! »

Un tourbillon se forma autour de Pandore l'emportant à la fois très haut et très loin de Loki ! Pandore atterrit lourdement sur le bord du puits des Enfers, évanouie, le corps meurtri par les rafales du tourbillon. Loki éclata de rire.

« Si j'étais toi Hadès je me dépêcherais ! Les morts qui s'accrochent à la vie sur les pentes du Yomotsu Hira sont féroces et il ne portent pas les spectres dans leur cœur ! »

Hadès hésitait, sa haine le poussait à donner un coup mortel à Loki mais c'était prendre le risque que Pandore soit blessée ou pire…

« Choisis Hadès : soit tu me tues soit tu la sauves elle !  
\- Ce n'est que partie remise ! Un jour tu connaîtras le jugement de Dieu ! »

Hadès s'engouffra sur la pente du Yomotsu Hira car même lui, surtout sans enveloppe charnelle, ne pouvait se téléporter dans ce monde intermédiaire.  
Odin fit un pas vers Loki.

« Il semblerait que je vais enfin pouvoir m'opposer à toi comme bon me semble.  
\- Malheureusement non Odin. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'affronter. De plus je ne suis pas le même que celui que tu as combattu à l'époque du Ragnarok.  
\- Qu'importe la raison de ta présence ici je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper !  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi ! Reçois le Burning Breathe ! »

Cette fois Loki avait mis beaucoup plus de puissance dans ce coup qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Pandore qui n'était après tout qu'une mortelle… Deux orbes rouges se formèrent dans les mains de Loki qui les projeta sur Odin comme deux tourbillons qui se rassemblèrent pour n'en faire qu'un seul ! Odin porta ses bras devant lui pour se défendre mais ce fut inutile : les flammes l'embrasèrent éteignant son cosmos, pénétrant tout son corps !  
Loki éclata de rire.

« Alors que dis-tu des flammes de l'obsession Odin ? A côté de cela les flammes de Svaja ne sont rien ! Ah ah ah ! »

Odin déplia les bras et les laissa tomber le long de son corps. Les flammes prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et c'étaient ses cheveux, ses bras et jusqu'aux racines de ses poils qui brûlaient ! La douleur le pénétrait mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Odin baissa les yeux.

« On dit que les flammes purifient le corps et si ces flammes étaient la punition de Dieu pour avoir contribué à la mort de mon fils Holder et de ma fille Svaja, je les accepterais et souffrirais ! Cependant ! »

Le cosmos d'Odin s'intensifia et l'armure de cristal commença à briller d'une lumière bleu d'abord vacillante puis aveuglante.

« Cependant tu n'es pas Dieu Loki ! Tu serais plutôt le diable et moi je n'ai pas le droit de mourir avant d'avoir détruit les Vanes !  
\- Cesse de causer et brûle !  
\- Hum… Tes flammes ne sont pas assez puissantes pour consumer ma vie !

Odin tendit tout son corps dans un effort surhumain pour évacuer le cosmos de Loki de son corps. L'armure d'Odin brilla à nouveau et les flammes s'éteignirent. Odin n'avait pas une brûlure !

« In… incroyable !  
\- Je vois que mon armure est toujours aussi résistante même dans le Seikishiki… Tu n'as pas réussi à consumer ma vie Loki ! Tu vas recevoir ma punition mais cette fois je ne me contenterai pas de viser l'épaule ! Reçois la punition de Balmung !

L'épée de Balmung tourna dans la main d'Odin, elle décrivit plusieurs angles à 360° avant de se mettre à l'horizontale, alors elle s'immobilisa et comme mue par sa propre volonté fonça vers la main droite de Loki ! Celui-ci hurla quand elle lui traversa la paume !

« Arrrrh ! Ma main !  
\- Balmung a choisi de te punir pour le meurtre de Baldur ! Cette main avec laquelle tu as dirigé l'arc d'Holder est maintenant inutilisable !

Hadès avait fini d'escalader le Seikishiki, il concentra son cosmos pour localiser Pandore.  
Il se produisit alors un phénomène étrange : toutes les âmes défuntes qui s'acheminaient vers le Meikai se retournèrent en sentant ce cosmos familier et commencèrent à entourer Hadès. C'étaient de gémissements et des lamentations à l'infini.

" Seigneur je sens encore une étincelle de vie en moi, par pitié rendez-moi la vie ! "  
" Le soleil est si beau et au bout de cette côte tout a l'air si froid ! Libérez-nous de cette tourmente ! Rendez-nous la vie ! "  
" S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… "

Hadès plissa les yeux, avec toutes ces plaintes il ne parvenait pas à entendre les appels de Pandore et sil elle venait à tomber dans le Meikai cela voudrait dire que… qu'elle serait morte !

« Je n'ai que faire de vos plaintes ! Que m'importent les gémissements des morts qui n'acceptent pas leur destin quand je dois sauver un vivant ? Disparaissez !

Hadès lança une onde cosmique en direction des morts et des centaines d'entre eux furent précipités dans le Meikai lui révélant l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur.

« Pandore !

Il se précipita mais une voix au timbre strident le retint.

« Pas un pas de plus !

Il s'agissait d'un des morts qui errait sur les bords du Meikai ne parvenant pas à mourir totalement et se raccrochant un peu à la vie. Il tenait Pandore par son poignet et elle était si légère qu'un seul geste lui aurait suffi pour la précipiter dans le gouffre.  
Il se mit à caresser les cheveux noirs de jais de la jeune fille.

« Elle est si belle… si fraîche… si vivante… vous tenez à elle n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui plus que tout.  
\- Alors je vous propose un marché : sa vie contre la mienne ! Je vous la donne et vous me rendez la vie !

Hadès se détendit un peu, il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit ceux-ci avaient perdu leur couleur bleu acier qui était celle des combats pour retrouver la couleur verte de la tristesse. Hadès détourna la tête, il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse lire dans son âme.

« Je regrette mais cela est impossible.  
\- Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes le dieu qui domine la mort !  
\- Parce que Dieu ne l'a pas voulu ainsi !

Hadès rouvrit les yeux, la mélancolie qui s'étendait sur tous ses traits lui donnait une apparence de fragilité comme un enfant qui se remémore un souvenir douloureux.

« La vie, la mort… tout cela obéit à un cycle instauré par Dieu. Toute chose qui vit doit mourir, nul ne peut aller contre cela. La seule chose à faire pour un mortel est d'accepter passivement son destin.  
\- Mais que nous restera-t-il une fois mort ?  
\- Quand tu seras devant les portes de l'Enfer tu sauras que tout n'est pas perdu et que cet espoir dont j'ai voulu vous priver, celle qui en a la garde depuis qu'elle a ouvert la boîte aux maléfices, l'a gravé dans le marbre.

Il désigna alors Pandore.

« Cette jeune fille qui est ma sœur c'est grâce à elle que l'espoir ne s'éteint plus en franchissant les portes de l'Enfer.  
\- A… Alors l'espoir existe toujours ?  
\- Oui grâce à elle, maintenant si tu as compris donne-moi sa main et quitte de toi-même ce monde auquel tu n'appartiens plus.

L'âme défunte déposa la main de Pandore dans celle d'Hadès.

Plus bas le combat se poursuivait avec acharnement. Mais toute danse même la plus passionnée a sa fin et l'épée de Balmung conférait à Odin une supériorité écrasante sur son adversaire qui ne pouvait que se défendre. Odin sourit lorsque Loki ayant baissé sa garde il put lancer la punition de Balmung contre son cœur !

« C'en est fini de toi Loki !

L'épée de Balmnung heurta l'armure de Loki mais le sang ne jaillit pas. Le dieu malin saisit l'épée et la retira de son corps.

« Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais changé Odin ! L'armure que je porte n'a rien de commun avec celles fabriquées à Asgard. Là où elle m'a été donnée on les appelle les Adamanthes !  
\- Adamanthes ? Mais où as-tu trouvé une armure d'une telle résistance ?  
\- Cela je ne vais certainement pas te le dire mais assez joué maintenant, il nous faut conclure ce duel !  
\- Conclure ? Tu parles comme si tu avais l'avantage alors que tu as été incapable d'éviter un seul des coups de Balmung.  
\- C'est vrai mais il existe une différence entre nous : tu ne connais pas le Meikai comme je le connais. Alors regarde bien.

Loki fit exploser son cosmos et le projeta vers Odin, celui-ci évita les coups avec une étonnante facilité mais le sourire de Loki lui fit comprendre qu'il était tombé dans un piège !

« Oh non !

Tout le sol du Meikai autour d'Odin commença à se fissurer comme laminé par d'innombrables coups portés en même temps et le seigneur d'Asgard se retrouva soudain très éloigné de son adversaire. Odin prit appui sur un bloc de pierre puis un autre et par une série de bonds prodigieux il se retrouva à faible distance de Loki.

« Lâche je ne te laisserai pas fuir !

Odin exécuta un bond vers l'avant en prenant appui sur un bloc de pierre branlant et s'élança vers Loki l'épée haute.  
Balmung s'abattit sur Loki mais contre toute attente le métal de l'épée divine ne trancha pas l'adamanthe.

« Je t'ai dit que cette armure était différente alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de la briser !

Les pieds d'Odin touchaient à peine la terre, toute sa force était concentrée pour écraser Loki, tout son poids portait sur Balmung !

« Je… J'ai attendu trop longtemps ! Je ne peux pas te laisser t'échapper !

Loki concentra son cosmos dans sa main libre et la plaça sur le ventre d'Odin.

« Tu es sans doute le moins avisé des Ases Odin pour vouloir m'affronter dans un endroit tel que le Meikai ! Nous avons attendu des siècles pour ce combat il n'y a pas de hâte à avoir !

Loki fit exploser son cosmos contre Odin ce qui eut pour effet de déséquilibrer le seigneur d'Asgard qui fut projeté dans le fond du Meikai.

« Je présenterai tes hommages à mon maître ! On l'appelle le troisième roi !

Loki se retourna pour regagner le monde des vivants mais il sentit brusquement le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il eut à peine le temps en se retournant de voir Odin lancer son attaque.  
" La lance de Gungar "  
Loki fut projeté dans les cieux sans avoir eu le temps de lancer son attaque. Le sol pierreux du Seikishiki se transforma en lances sous l'effet du cosmos d'Odin et quand Loki redescendit il se retrouva empalé par des millions de lances le traversant en même temps !  
" Arrrhh ! "  
Loki retomba lourdement à Terre. Odin reprit position devant lui.

« Ah… Odin cette attaque… La lance de Gungar… elle ressemble à celle du guerrier divin d'Alpha… si je m'en étais souvenu plus tôt… Arh… tu ne m'aurais pas surpris !  
\- C'est fini Loki ! Accepte le jugement de Dieu !  
\- Dieu ? De quel Dieu parles-tu Odin ? Je ne vois que le diable en ces lieux ! Tu m'as vaincu soit mais tu ne l'as pas sauvée pour autant ! Lethal Tornado !

Odin se retira à temps pour éviter l'attaque de Loki mais il se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée car la tornade partit en ligne droite vers…  
Pandore !

« Donne-moi la main de ma sœur…  
\- La voilà. Merci pour tout, je ne perdrai pas espoir…

L'âme défunte s'apprêtait à sauter dans le gouffre quand elle aperçut une tornade fonçant vers Pandore !  
" Attention ! "  
Trop surpris Hadès ne put éviter l'attaque, la poussière éclaboussa ses yeux et quand il les rouvrit ce fut pour voir Pandore choir dans le Meikai !

" Pandore non ! "

Le rire sinistre de Loki se fit alors entendre. Il lâcha alors " j'ai gagné ! L'aura d'Hadès… elle va fondre en larmes ! "

La joie de Loki fut de courte durée. Hadès sans songer aux conséquences de son acte plongea dans le Meikai pour rattraper Pandore !

Hadès : " J'y suis presque ! "

La main du dieu des Enfers toucha celle de sa sœur mais elle lui échappa.

" Non ! "

Pandore tomba dans les profondeurs abyssales. Hadès et Pandore disparurent à la vue d'Odin qui baissa les yeux de honte.

« Ils vont mourir tous les deux !

Un cosmos surpuissant lui fit relever la tête. Le Seikishiki tout entier sembla s'illuminer sous l'effet de ce cosmos et quand la lumière sortit du gouffre Odin put se rendre compte d'où elle provenait.  
Hadès remontait à la surface avec Pandore dans ses bras.  
Odin ne put retenir une exclamation.

« Ce cosmos… je l'ai déjà ressenti… le cosmos doré !

Pandore reposant tendrement dans les bras de son frère rouvrit les yeux. Une joie évidente s'y lut.

« Ha… Hadès. Tu m'as sauvée ?

Le dieu des enfers lui ferma les lèvres de son index avec affection.

« Oui je t'ai sauvée mais je ne l'ai pas fait seul, je t'expliquerai.  
\- Mais…  
\- Chut grande sœur… c'est fini maintenant, rendors-toi.

Se faisant il lança une incantation mineure de sommeil et les paupières de Pandore se fermèrent sur ses yeux si troublants.

Le regard attendri d'Hadès s'éteignit lorsqu'il toucha à nouveau le sol du Seikishiki, ses yeux reprirent alors leur couleur bleu acier dans lesquels on ne lisait pas l'ombre de la pitié.  
Il passa devant Odin sans le regarder.

« Ecarte-toi mon frère, la vie de ce misérable m'appartient !  
\- Mais c'est mon ennemi !  
\- Et nous sommes dans mon domaine !

Odin s'écarta, quand Hadès avait ce regard aucune discussion n'était possible.  
Loki se relevait péniblement le sang coulait à flot de tout son corps percé par Balmung et la lance de Gungar. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, aussi ne se défit-il pas de son air arrogant quand il toisa Hadès.

« Tu n'as aucun regret n'est-ce pas Loki ?  
\- A quoi servent les regrets ? Nous sommes tous condamnés à nous battre jusqu'à la mort ! C'est la nature de l'homme et ma raison de vivre !

Le temps et l'espace semblaient s'immobiliser entre eux. Loki prit la parole à nouveau.

« Allons ! Tue-moi et finissons-en !  
\- Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire mieux que te tuer ?

Le sourire sardonique d'Hadès fit reculer Loki qui comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il voulut se ressaisir mais lorsqu'il voulut lancer une attaque ce fut comme si sa vue se brouillait, comme si sa perception de l'espace était altérée.

« C'est cela le poing qui déchire le ciel Loki : cette technique crée une distorsion de l'espace qui rend impossible toute attaque et toute riposte.  
\- Ah je reconnais bien là ta puissance…  
\- Il est trop tard pour constater ton erreur ! Toi qui disais voir de la beauté dans le combat et la mort je vais te la présenter sous un jour moins attrayant ! Que s'ouvre l'Enfer de la Métempsycose !

Les 9 mondes qui étaient en fait des Enfers défilèrent devant Loki à vitesse accélérée laissant à chaque fois dans sa chair un avant goût de leur terreur.

« Que préfères-tu ? Le monde des bêtes ? Celui de la famine ? Ou plus téméraire veux-tu connaître Azura la terre des combats ?

Loki tentait de se débattre mais c'était en vain car cette technique s'attaquait directement à son âme. Hadès ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, toujours du même bleu acier.

« Tu disais que la raison de vivre de l'homme était dans le combat ? Alors ton Enfer sera Azura, la terre qui ne connaît que le chaos et la violence !

Sous les yeux d'Odin l'âme de Loki semblait se disloquer lentement pour entrer dans un nouveau monde quand un événement inattendu se produisit : Loki retomba sur le sol et le cosmos d'Hadès s'évapora !

« Comment ?!

C'était Odin qui se délectant du spectacle venait de protester contre son interruption incongrue. Il regarda alors dans la direction d'Hadès et eut la surprise de le voir accroupi pressant tendrement la tête de sa sœur contre sa poitrine.  
Pandore, le front fiévreux passa une main tremblante sur le visage d'Hadès.

« Hadès… Loki… il ne faut pas… il a perdu sa fille… il ne faut plus tuer… Il faut arrêter… ce n'est pas bien.

Hadès la regarda tendrement s'endormir dans ses bras, brisée par la fatigue. Il approcha sa tête de la sienne, plissant les yeux de plaisir et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas grande sœur… c'était la dernière fois… Je ne tuerai plus personne…

Odin complètement éberlué regarda Hadès se relever sans plus s'occuper de Loki.

« Comment ?! Tu vas laisser vivre ce monstre alors qu'il a commis tant de crimes envers ma race et qu'il a tenté de prendre la vie de ta sœur chérie ?

Hadès ne paraissait pas se préoccuper des paroles du seigneur d'Asgard.

« Ne fais pas tant de bruit… tu vas la réveiller…  
\- Mais ?!  
\- SILENCE ! Cet homme n'est plus en mesure de faire le moindre mal ! Et puis le jour où vous vous rencontrerez à nouveau ne tardera sans doute pas ! Retournons sur Terre à présent ! Par les vagues d'Hadès !

Resté seul dans le Meikai, Loki se releva péniblement. Un sourire de contentement déforma ses traits.

« C'est bien… Cela m'aura sans doute coûté une humiliation mais je connais maintenant la vérité sur Hadès et Odin. Le troisième roi sera content.

Et lorsqu'il revint dans le monde des vivants ce fut sous la forme d'un faucon pour prendre la direction d'un pays inconnu de tous même des dieux.

 **Asgard**

Les âmes d'Hadès et d'Odin avaient réintégré le corps du seigneur d'Asgard mais après le passage dans le Seikishiki le lien magique qui les unissait semblait se détendre, rendant leur union moins stable.  
Hadès pour le moment n'en avait cure préoccupé qu'il était par l'état de sa sœur mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Odin par contre.  
En prenant Pandore dans ses bras Hadès s'aperçut que son pied était attaché à un objet métallique.

« Mais c'est… c'est la chaîne d'Andromède !

Odin lui aussi en fut stupéfait.

« C'est donc cela ce cosmos doré que j'ai ressenti ! L'union du cosmos des ténèbres et de celui de la lumière !

Hadès regardait toujours la chaîne divine. Des souvenirs de ses précédentes réincarnations passaient devant ses yeux. Chaque fois il s'était réincarné dans le plus pur des mortels et jamais il ne s'était préoccupé de la personnalité de son hôte. Or son dernier hôte avait été rebelle à son âme, il l'avait combattu et voilà que maintenant il l'aidait. Une première fois en protégeant Pandore contre Loki, une deuxième fois en l'aidant à se saisir de sa sœur alors qu'elle dévalait le trou du Yomotsu Hira. Comment cela était-il possible alors que son âme devait voguer dans les limbes de l'oubli ? Où trouvait-il la force de projeter son cosmos aussi loin ? Même lui n'y serait peut-être pas parvenu et il se posa à voix haute cette question qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis sa " mort "

« Ces humains… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'ont-ils de plus que moi ?

Ne trouvant pas la réponse il se dirigea vers le château de la princesse Hilda tandis qu'une voix malicieuse lui murmurait que le temps de se séparer était venu.

 **Palais de Polaris**

Les guerriers divins étaient arrivés au château conduits par Mime et Hypnos qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir marcher.  
Freya avait failli s'évanouir en voyant les corps inanimés de Hilda et de Hagen et elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient morts pour de bon mais la voix rassurante de Mime de Venetash avait tôt fait de calmer ses inquiétudes et ce fut d'une voix brisée par l'émotion qu'elle leur indiqua leurs chambres. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé d'ailleurs, le guerrier divin de Gamma ayant des dimensions peu ordinaires. Ils finirent par l'installer sur un divan dans la salle à manger, ce n'était peut-être pas très reluisant mais c'était ça ou l'écurie avec les chevaux ! Tous les guerriers divins installés les serviteurs purent prendre du repos et Freya faire un accueil convenable à ses invités.

Hypnos n'avait pas dit un mot comme à son habitude mais il semblait préoccupé, de son regard doré il sondait toutes les pièces du château à la recherche de quelqu'un. Comprenant son silence Mime se décida à demander.

« Princesse Freya, où sa majesté se repose-t-elle ?

Freya, gênée baissa les yeux.

« Sa majesté… elle nous… enfin je pense qu'elle sera bientôt…

Mime et Hypnos échangèrent un regard surpris, comment se faisait-il que Freya ignore où étaient partis Odin et Hadès ?  
Mime ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais une voix moqueuse partit de nulle part.

" Quel couple vous faites toi et ce guerrier divin Hypnos ! Pfff le présent que j'apporte à sa majesté a une toute autre valeur ! Et même si je ne sais pas où elle est actuellement je peux te prédire qu'elle sera enchantée ! "

Hypnos reconnut le cosmos de son frère. Il leva la main vers Mime et le poussa sans ménagement sur le côté, un millième de seconde plus tard il constata sans étonnement que l'endroit où se trouvait Mime avait été pulvérisé par un flux cosmique.

« Thanatos, tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu considères la vie et la mort avec trop de légèreté… N'oublie pas que ces hommes sont nos alliés ! Allons montre-toi maintenant !

Le cosmos de Thanatos prit forme et les molécules qui le composaient se rassemblèrent pour laisser apparaître le dieu qui commande à la mort. Celui-ci affichait un sourire inquiétant derrière ces pupilles argentées.

« Ne te fâche pas Hypnos je voulais juste tester tes réflexes. Pfff… Allié dis-tu ? Il ne me semble pas voir sur lui un surplis pourtant? Par contre les deux hommes que je ramène avec moi appartiennent aux 108 spectres !

Thanatos souleva sa cape laissant apparaître Myu et Minos aux yeux des assistants. Mime prit position de défense mais Hypnos ne parut pas ému outre mesure.

« Il ne me semblait pas que sa majesté t'ait confié la mission de ramener à la vie les 108 spectres. Thanatos aurais-tu agi sans l'ordre d'Hadès ? Qu'as-tu fait de Pandore que tu devais protéger ?  
\- Pfff… Le cadeau que j'apporte à sa majesté lui fera vite oublier cette gamine ! Car je lui rapporte le vœu d'allégeance de notre sœur Célesta et l'épée des Illusions !

Le nom de Célesta ne surprit pas Hypnos, contrairement à son frère cadet il se souvenait de son enfance humaine, simplement son détachement naturel faisait qu'il n'en parlait jamais. Le nom de l'épée des Illusions par contre le fit sortir de ses gonds et quand son frère la fit voler par télépathie jusqu'au milieu de la pièce il fut pris d'un malaise indéfinissable à la vue de cette arme qui avait gravé son destin sur son front il y avait de cela si longtemps…  
Il se ressaisit pourtant et interrogea son frère en dardant sur lui ses yeux dorés.

« Je te le demande à nouveau mon frère ! Qu'as-tu fait de Pandore ?  
\- Pfff… Qu'importe Pandore ? Sa vie comme celle des humains ne dure qu'un battement de cils !  
\- Sa vie est plus importante que l'univers lui-même pauvre inconscient ! Si elle venait à disparaître !

Le silence se fit brusquement, les deux frères du sommeil et de la mort s'immobilisèrent.

« Mon… mon corps… il ne bouge plus…

SILENCE !

La voix d'Hadès avait mis fin aux discussions. Un cosmos divin commença à se matérialiser autour du trône, les deux frères le reconnurent aisément : plus il se matérialisait plus sa forme ressemblait à celle d'un ange à 6 ailes, un archange : l'archange de la vengeance divine !

Hadès apparut alors. Pandore était toujours dans ses bras protégée du froid par une longue cape sombre.  
Son regard bleu avait toujours la froideur de l'acier. Il s'adressa à Thanatos après avoir rompu le sort qui retenait les deux frères.

« Reconnais-tu celle dont tu avais la garde ?!

Thanatos tomba à genoux. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de son enfance il savait à quel point Hadès avait été un père pour Hypnos, Célesta et lui-même. Etre ainsi pris en faute le remplissait de honte plus que de peur. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il n'osait pas dire un mot.  
L'attaque télé kinésique du dieu traversa la pièce sans qu'aucun des assistants ne put même sentir son cosmos se déplacer. Le dieu de la mort se retrouva allongé plusieurs mètres plus loin.  
Hypnos s'interposa entre Hadès et son frère pour recevoir la prochaine attaque. Son regard ne traduisait aucune peur mais il n'en était pas pour autant dénué de respect.  
Après un moment d'hésitation Myu et Minos l'imitèrent, leurs combats en Enfer ayant crée une certaine fraternité entre eux.

Hadès les regarda tour à tour sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Il réfléchit quelques secondes qui parurent des heures au ridicule de la situation : trois de ses serviteurs en défendant un autre contre ses coups. Il aurait pu leur dire de se retirer mais c'eut été perdre la face, il aurait pu les tuer tous les 4 mais cela l'aurait privé de 4 combattants pour en punir un seul. Et puis il y avait la promesse faite à Pandore, il la tiendrait au moins… deux jours… Il eut un petit rire ironique qui voulait dire chez lui " que ces humains sont ennuyeux… "  
Pourtant ses guerriers ne se détendirent totalement que quand il s'adressa à Freya avec une douceur peu commune chez lui.

« Princesse. Ma sœur a besoin de soins, on m'a vanté les dons de la princesse Hilda en la matière allez donc la quérir car je gage - son regard passa sur Hypnos - que tous les guerriers divins sont en vie.

Freya fit une révérence puis alla quérir sa sœur qui ne tarda pas à se présenter vêtue en tenue de prêtresse escortée de quelques gardes. En lui remettant Pandore Hadès lui murmura.

« Je remets ma sœur entre vos mains princesse. Prenez-en bien soin… comme si votre vie en dépendait.  
\- J'en prendrai soin comme s'il s'agissait de Freya.

Hilda se retira après une révérence plus élégante que la première. Hadès s'assit sur son trône, il fermait les yeux quand la voix d'Odin lui rappela qu'il restait encore beaucoup à faire.  
Il fit alors signe à Hypnos et Thanatos de s'avancer.  
Ceux-ci s'agenouillèrent et lui présentèrent les résultats de leurs quêtes respectives.  
Thanatos fit venir à lui l'épée des Illusions qui s'enfonça dans le sol à faible distance d'Hadès puis Hypnos sortit l'œil de Wotan de la doublure de sa cape.

« Majesté je dépose devant vous la vie des guerriers divins et l'œil de Wotan qui donne la sagesse.  
\- Majesté je vous apporte le serment de Célesta et celui des spectres ainsi que l'épée des illusions.

Deux cosmos s'intensifièrent : celui d'Hadès et celui d'Odin. Ce fut alors comme si les deux personnalités se superposaient chacune regardant avidement l'objet de son ambition. Ils firent alors plusieurs mouvements pour aller vers l'un ou l'autre artefact mais à chaque fois que leurs mains se rapprochaient de l'un ou de l'autre elle était retenue de l'étreindre par une force invisible. C'était comme si deux cosmos s'affrontaient dans le même corps.

" Hadès il me faut cet œil ! Sans lui je ne pourrai pas restaurer Asgard !…  
Non seule l'épée est importante ! Grâce à elle je serai invincible et je pourrai dominer le monde ! "

Finalement leur main droite se referma sur le pommeau de l'épée des illusions. Hadès n'eut pas le temps de sourire, une douleur intense le traversa et il manqua de tomber à terre.  
Prenant le dessus Odin voulut s'emparer de son précieux œil mais à son tour il fut repoussé par une force inconnue.  
Tous les assistants se précipitèrent pour secourir leurs maîtres mais un cosmos agressif les retint !  
Les deux dieux se relevèrent avec difficulté.

« Pfff C'est pourtant évident Odin !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est si évident ?  
\- Un dieu ne peut porter la main sur l'arme d'un autre, leurs cosmos ne sont pas en harmonie !  
\- Cela voudrait dire que…  
\- Exactement Odin ! Tant que nous serons deux dans ce corps aucun de nous ne pourra atteindre la pleine puissance de son cosmos !

Un silence suivit. La voix d'Odin s'éleva alors dans la pièce. Elle était triste et lasse.

« Il semblerait que le temps de notre union prenne fin…  
\- Toi et moi le savions… qu'un jour cela arriverait.  
\- Oui c'était inéluctable…

Hadès prit de nouveau le dessus et s'adressa à l'assistance.

« Odin et moi allons nous livrer un combat pour la possession de ce corps ! Un combat à mort ! Celui qui l'emportera sera votre maître à tous ! Adieu !

Les cercles de l'esprit partirent alors de la main d'Hadès, il avait compris qu'il n'existait qu'un seul endroit propice pour que deux dieux s'affrontent : le lieu où les âmes se séparent des corps.

 **Limbes**

Un univers où le jour et la nuit n'existaient pas, un monde sans lumière, sans physique voilà ce qu'étaient les Limbes. Dans les diverses mythologies elles étaient l'Enfer ultime où se retrouvaient ceux qui n'avaient pas d'âme et qui de ce fait ne pouvaient trouver le repos. Les chrétiens l'attribuaient aux enfants morts sans avoir reçu un nom, les Grecs aux hommes qui n'avaient pas accompli leur destinée.  
Aujourd'hui deux dieux allaient accomplir la leur en ces lieux.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu amenés ici Hadès ?  
\- Il n'existe pas de meilleur endroit pour terminer nos vies Odin. C'est dans cet univers que se débattent actuellement ceux qui ont tenté de me défier : les chevaliers d'Athéna.  
\- Tu veux dire que ?  
\- Oui ce que tu vois autour de toi c'est le néant ! Ce néant dans lequel les atomes à force de s'entrechoquer on donné naissance à l'univers puis à la Terre.  
\- C'est un univers figé, mort…  
\- Détrompe-toi Odin ! Cet univers contient plus de vie que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer car il est baigné en permanence par le Big Will. Quand mon père le grand Cronos a détruit le ciel il a réellement provoqué le Big Bang car le ciel gorgé de l'énergie du Big Will s'est vidé de sa substance et l'a déversé sur Terre. Je fais partie des 3 premières personnes à avoir saisi cette énergie à l'état lattent dans l'univers et à avoir réussi à la maîtriser. Mais le ciel a fini par se reconstituer et il forme maintenant cette dimension que l'on appelle les limbes.  
\- Je sais tout cela Hadès… Le sacrifice de mon œil sur la fontaine de la sagesse m'a fait entrevoir l'histoire de l'univers.  
\- Alors si tu sais cela tu connais peut-être cette légende :

" Lorsque deux êtres animés par le Big Will se battront sous le ciel qui fut déchiré…

Odin reprit.

… celui qui l'emportera se verra accorder une nouvelle vie par le ciel lui-même…

… mais si aucun ne l'emporte le ciel s'ouvrira en deux et une catastrophe incommensurable pour l'univers éclatera "

« Odin je le déplore mais notre union n'est plus possible ! L'un de nous doit remporter ce duel pour avoir le droit de revenir à la vie !  
\- Hadès, qu'attends-tu vraiment de ce duel ? Tu sais très bien que ce que tu chérissais le plus au monde était ton corps originel or il a été détruit et nul ne pourra te le rendre ! Si tu veux tellement revenir à la vie pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas un mortel ? Tu sais très bien que même avec l'œil de Wotan mon corps ne sera jamais aussi puissant que le tien.

Un silence passa avant qu'Hadès ne se décide à répondre.

« Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre mon frère ! Ne vois-tu pas que l'histoire est en marche ? Le procès d'Athéna est sans doute déjà entamé ! Une fois condamnée il ne fait aucun doute que les dieux tenteront de s'emparer de la Terre !  
\- Et alors n'est-ce pas ton propre but ? Est-ce par ambition que tu veux t'en emparer toi aussi ?  
\- Non Odin, si je veux m'emparer de la Terre c'est pour la sauver ! A chaque fois qu'une guerre divine a éclaté le monde a sombré dans le chaos car aucun dieu n'était assez puissant pour imposer sa volonté aux autres ! Et cela pour une raison simple : les dieux qui habitent l'Olympe sont dévorés par l'ambition ! Aucun d'eux pas même Poséidon ne pense sincèrement à instaurer Utopia sur Terre. Mais l'empereur des ténèbres est différent ! Parce que j'ai abandonné tout sentiment humain j'ai pu élever mon cosmos au-dessus de celui de n'importe quel dieu ! Parce que je suis le dieu le plus puissant je suis le seul à pouvoir porter le nom de Dieu, le seul à pouvoir instaurer Utopia.  
\- En es-tu si sûr Hadès ? Crois-tu vraiment que l'abandon des sentiments rend plus fort ? N'est-ce pas l'amour qui rend plus fort que tout ? Et cet amour que tu feins d'ignorer ne l'as-tu pas senti dans ton cœur par delà ta mélancolie depuis que tu as retrouvé ta sœur ?

Hadès ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Odin puisse voir la tristesse qui l'habitait et qui le rendait parfois si humain. L'amour… Jamais il ne l'avait ressenti depuis… depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté ! Depuis il ne connaissait que la souffrance et la mélancolie.

« L'amour n'est que souffrance et tristesse. L'homme ne peut être heureux par l'amour, tout ce qu'il recueille en retour de son amour c'est de la tristesse et en fin de compte il finit par appeler la mort. Finalement il vaut mieux mourir que chercher l'amour sans espoir. J'aime Pandore certes mais sa vie ne durera pour moi pas plus longtemps qu'un battement de cils et mon amour s'éteindra avec elle. Finalement tu vois Odin, l'amour est une chose éphémère, elle dure certes une vie mais pas l'éternité et à la fin il ne reste que la tristesse, que la souffrance. Avoir rejeté l'amour c'est ce qui fait de moi le dieu suprême !  
\- Tu te trompes Hadès, l'amour ne dure pas qu'une vie, il n'est pas que tristesse et souffrance, tu n'es pas le dieu suprême puisqu'Athéna a réussi à te surpasser avec son amour. Mais il n'est plus temps de parler seul le choc de nos cosmos nous dira qui de nous a raison ou a tort ! En garde !  
« Que la danse commence Odin !

Et deux dieux qui peu de temps auparavant ne faisaient qu'un se lancèrent dans un combat à mort.  
Dans ce monde de mort les règles n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans celui des vivants et Odin avait pu revêtir l'armure de cristal tandis qu'Hadès ne pouvant toucher l'épée des illusions n'était pas protégé par son surplis.  
Le seigneur d'Asgard engagea l'affrontement en se ruant sur Hadès l'épée haute. Hadès ne bougea pas d'un cheveu et au dernier moment Odin se rendit compte qu'il n'avait touché que le vide.

« Comment ?!

Hadès se trouvait juste derrière lui, son cosmos ne dégageait aucune agressivité.

« Crois-tu qu'il existe une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière ? Il ne sert à rien de t'agiter en vain quand un seul mouvement me permet d'éviter ton attaque. Si tu n'as pas compris cela c'est que ce duel est fini !  
\- Prends ça !

L'épée de Balmung fendit l'air des limbes à nouveau et cette fois l'épée rencontra la chair d'Hadès, le touchant au cou, Odin eut un sourire satisfait mais il déchanta vite en voyant l'image d'Hadès se déformer tel un mirage.

« Comment ?!

Hadès avait les yeux fermés, son image se déformait sous les multiples coups portés par Balmung sans qu'il semble en souffrir.

« Crois-tu que je sois le maître des illusions pour rien Odin ? Apprends-ceci : avant d'y avoir Elision il n'y avait que les limbes. Pour créer le paradis et l'Enfer j'ai dû harmoniser mon cosmos avec le Big Will lui-même, cela aucun dieu sauf peut-être Zeus n'en est capable ! Nous sommes actuellement dans les Limbes où mon cosmos est en harmonie avec l'univers, si tu ne parviens pas à t'harmoniser avec lui tu ne pourra pas même me porter un coup.  
\- Hum je comprends… c'est le même effet que ton poing des ténèbres : je peux te voir mais il m'est impossible de te porter un coup ! Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu ! Gungar Spears !

Odin projeta un rayon lumineux de son index venant frapper le sol autour d'Hadès. Les éclats de roche se transformèrent en lances acérées qui furent projetées sur Hadès mais elles ne firent que déformer à l'infini l'image du dieu des Enfers.  
Hadès gardait les yeux fermés, il semblait presque désolé de l'insuccès de l'attaque d'Odin.

« Pathétique… Ce n'est pas avec une technique de ce genre que tu me vaincras… Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, si Elision n'avait pas été détruit nous n'aurions pas été obligés de nous battre dans les limbes et ce combat aurait été plus équitable.  
\- Cesse de te vanter Hadès ! Je finirai par trouver la faille de ta technique !  
\- Pour cela il faudrait que ton cosmos traverse l'ensemble des dimensions qui nous séparent et cela seule la chaîne nébulaire en est capable.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Par la punition du Balmung!

L'épée décrivit plusieurs cercles de 360° avant de s'arrêter à la verticale. Odin sourit, Balmung avait localisé son adversaire, cela ne faisait aucun doute !  
La lame partit en droite ligne sur l'image d'Hadès.  
Le sang coula mais dans les limbes on le distinguait à peine, Odin mit un genou à Terre. Son attaque s'était retournée contre lui.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Balmung t'avait pourtant localisé !  
\- C'est vrai mais ton cosmos n'est pas en harmonie avec le Big Will Odin. Il est bien trop agressif et ce qui brise l'harmonie le Big Will le rejette, voilà pourquoi les attaques des mortels qui s'attaquent aux dieux leur sont toujours renvoyées : ils brisent l'harmonie du Big Will.  
\- Hmf, on dit que dans un combat de dieux la victoire revient toujours à celui qui défend la paix et la justice, je comprends maintenant qu'il s'agit de l'harmonie… Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu Hadès ! Reçois mes attaques : Par la puissance de Balmung!

Les coups d'Odin partirent à la vitesse de la lumière, chacun de ces coups déchirait un peu plus l'image du dieu mais chaque fois il lui était renvoyé et le sang d'Odin coulait à flot sans que le sourire triste d'Hadès ne s'efface.

« Imbécile ! Plus tu déchaîneras ton cosmos contre moi plus sa puissance te frappera ! En portant la main sur Dieu c'est ton sang qui coulera !  
\- Tu m'as appris que rien n'était impossible Hadès ! Peu importe mes souffrances ! Le Big Will finira par comprendre que ce n'est pas moi son ennemi et me reconnaîtra pour sien !

Hadès plissa les yeux de contrariété, Odin ne combattait pas dans le même univers que lui et il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Or rien ne l'énervait plus que les souffrances inutiles, que les combats inutiles !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat inquiétant et son cosmos s'intensifia telle une vague. Odin fut violemment projeté en arrière par la force de ce cosmos. Pourtant le dieu des Enfers n'avait même pas utilisé une technique de combat, il avait juste utilisé l'énergie qui parcourait son corps.

« Alors Odin as-tu compris maintenant ? Comprends-tu que nous ne combattons pas sur la même terre ?

Odin se releva en s'appuyant sur l'épée de Balmung. Un rire irrépressible soulevait sa poitrine et son dos.

« Hu hu hu, Hadès j'ai enfin réussi à te faire sortir de tes gonds on dirait ! Tu n'es plus en harmonie avec le Big Will !  
\- Que dis-tu ? C'est impossible voyons !

Hadès s'interrompit, quelque chose était passé devait ses yeux et avait obscurci sa vision. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main et s'aperçut qu'une mèche de cheveux noir de jais y reposait. Même si ce n'était pas du sang ni une blessure, c'était la preuve flagrante qu'au moins un des coups d'Odin l'avait touché !

« On dirait que j'avais raison : pour t'harmoniser avec le Big Will tu dois garder un calme olympien ! Et maintenant je peux saisir ton corps car le Big Will ne le protège plus ! Prends-ça ! Par la force de Balmung !  
\- Imbécile si nous nous combattons ici à armes égales le ciel n'y survivra pas !

 **Palais de Polaris**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux gris pâle tirant sur le bleu s'était endormie sur un lit brisée par la fatigue. Sa tête reposait dans une position assez inconfortable sur les jambes de la jeune fille qui occupait le lit.  
Pandore eut un mouvement brusque par delà son cauchemar.  
" Hadès… non… le ciel… il ne faut pas… "

Hilda s'éveilla en sursaut et aussitôt tenta de clamer les convulsions de la malade, elle parvint assez vite à la maîtriser et Pandore s'éveilla.  
Hilda sursauta à nouveau en voyant ses yeux rouges comme le sang.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Pandore  
\- Je… je suis…

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais se rasséréna et ses yeux reprirent une couleur bleu océan moins inquiétante. Dans un geste de sympathie spontanée elle saisit les mains d'Hilda et les garda dans les siennes.

« Vous devez être la princesse Hilda ? Mon petit frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Rougissant devant tant de familiarité et de gentillesse spontanée Hilda bafouilla.

« Votre petit frère ?  
\- Oui, Hadès si vous préférez. Mais depuis que je suis revenue à la vie nous n'aimons pas nous encombrer de noms compliqués. Vous savez il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il a grand cœur !

Hilda se reprit un peu et eut un sourire attendri pour cette jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus grande que sa propre sœur et qui parlait du maître de la mort avec une telle candeur.

« Je n'en doute pas… altesse ?  
\- Appelez-moi Pandore, nous sommes entre amies ! Mais je vous disais qu'il avait bon cœur. Tenez un jour je lui ai fait remarquer que je n'aimais pas la décoration du château et le lendemain il avait tout changé !

Hilda ne put réprimer un rire et Pandore l'imita, il faut dire que la situation avait de quoi être comique.  
Pandore ayant eu une bouffée de chaleur due à la fièvre elle fit signe à Hilda qu'elle allait se rendormir. Celle-ci accompagna doucement sa tête vers l'oreiller mais avant de fermer les yeux Pandore demanda à Hilda ce qu'elle avait dit pendant son sommeil.

« Eh bien vous avez parlé du ciel et d'un combat qui ne devait pas avoir lieu…  
\- Oui… il ne faut pas qu'Hadès se batte avec un autre dieu dans les limbes… Cela n'apportera que la destruction et le ciel sera déchiré… mais je ne suis pas inquiète, il m'a promis de ne plus tuer… et puis la lumière qu'il doit saisir se trouve dans le ciel, pas dans la victoire, pas dans le combat… il le sait !

Pandore s'endormit. Hilda réfléchit quelques secondes sur ces dernières paroles avant d'en assimiler complètement le sens.  
Elle s'immobilisa soudain puis se leva brusquement comme touchée par la foudre.

« Mais alors ! Si la lumière se trouve dans le ciel et qu'il risque d'être détruit ! Le combat mortel d'Hadès et Odin est inutile ! Il faut arrêter cette folie !

Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Hypnos qui n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de ce dialogue.

« Hypnos ! Nous devons !  
\- Les laisser achever leur destin… Sa majesté Hadès sait que ce combat est inutile, il recherche juste une mort digne de lui.  
« Mais la lumière ?  
\- Cette lumière qui accorde une vie il l'a déjà saisie une fois mais il ne pourra le faire à nouveau car cette lumière c'est le Big Bang… Cette lumière, c'est DIEU !

 **Limbes**

Hadès et Odin s'étaient empoignés. L'énergie cosmique qu'ils dégageaient était tendue entre eux sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

« Odin je te préviens ! Si nous continuons à nous affronter en ce lieu une catastrophe incommensurable pour l'univers arrivera !  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que ce monde sera détruit ?  
\- Pas seulement ce monde Odin ! La Terre entière et toutes les dimensions qui y sont rattachées vont partir en morceaux !

Odin lâcha prise, Hadès l'imita, le cosmos tendu entre les deux dieux s'évapora.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-toi !  
\- A quoi te sert donc d'avoir bu dans la fontaine de la sagesse si je dois tout t'expliquer ! Ecoute, tu te souviens de cette légende qui veut que le ciel se déchire si deux dieux de force égale s'affrontent dans les limbes ?  
\- Oui… Et lorsque le ciel s'ouvrira le vainqueur se verra offrir une nouvelle vie !

Odin projeta à nouveau son cosmos sur Hadès qui cette fois ne fit que le contenir entre ses mains sans riposter.

« Le ciel est un ! L'univers est un ! Si le ciel venait à se déchirer à nouveau la vague du Big Will déferlerait à nouveau sur la Terre !  
\- Et alors ?

Hadès intensifia son cosmos et rejeta le cosmos d'Odin dans les limbes, il ne paraissait pas fatigué mais terriblement inquiet.

« Et alors la lumière qui s'en échappera sera la même que celle qui créa l'univers ! Sa puissance sera égale à l'explosion d'un millier de soleils en même temps ! Et tu peux me croire toi, moi, la Terre, l'Olympe, n'y survivrons pas !  
\- Un millier de soleils !

Odin s'arrêta, il venait de comprendre ce qu'était cette catastrophe incommensurable dont parlait la légende.

« Mais alors pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici si tu étais conscient de conséquences ?

Hadès reprenait son souffle, il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour recevoir les attaques d'Odin sans les renvoyer.

« C'est… le seul endroit… où deux dieux enfin leurs âmes puissent s'affronter… en fait je voulais avoir si la légende disait vrai : si cette lumière qui donne une nouvelle vie existe bien.  
\- Mais tu viens de dire que la puissance de cette lumière détruirait l'univers !  
\- Oui si elle est libérée… c'est autre chose si on vient à elle… alors elle ne détruirait que celui qui la saisit…  
\- Hadès… tu… tu ne veux quand même pas dire que si tu nous as amenés ici c'était…

Un très court silence passa.

« Si tu as bien deviné Odin. Moi qui me dis Dieu je voulais savoir si dans le ciel… là où le Big Will prend naissance… il y avait bien DIEU.  
\- Mais c'est du suicide ! Tu ne pourras jamais résister à une telle puissance !

Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat Hadès sourit, ses yeux étaient redevenus verts mais par delà la tristesse l'espoir y brillait toujours.  
Il s'avança vers Odin puis lui désigna le ciel.  
Une ligne rouge en séparait les deux bords : le Ciel avait été coupé en deux !

« Odin. Depuis le début de ce combat j'avais l'intention de mourir pour te rendre ce corps.  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Te souviens-tu de la façon dont Pandore m'appelle ?  
\- Oui… " son petit frère "…

Hadès baissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas son petit frère. Son petit frère était destiné à s'appeler Ludwig von Helstein. Oui tu vois ses parents avaient déjà choisi son nom. Mais c'est moi qui suis venu à la place de cet enfant et au lieu d'apporter le bonheur à cette famille je lui ai apporté la mort ! J'ai tué toute vie à 100 kilomètres autour de ce château et j'ai condamné Pandore à vivre un cauchemar éveillé ! Et pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir dominer le monde…  
\- Ecoute il n'est pas trop tard.  
\- Si ! Il est trop tard pour moi ! Un automne et un hiver sont déjà passés depuis que le Hadès qui devait dominer le monde est mort… de la main d'Athéna. C'est ainsi que ma vie aurait dû se finir ! Mais au lieu de ça je n'accepte pas mon destin et continue à vouloir devenir le dieu suprême…

Hadès saisit Odin par les épaules avec violence.

« Ecoute Odin ! Il est temps que cette folie cesse ! Je n'ai plus ma place en ce monde ! Mais toi tu l'as toujours ! Avec tes guerriers divins et les spectres que je laisse à ton service promets-moi d'instaurer Utopia sur Terre ! Je ne sais plus aujourd'hui si la Terre lavée du mal est aussi une Terre lavée d'amour mais je suis sûr que la Terre a besoin d'un dieu sans quoi l'humanité la détruira alors je t'en conjure ! Sois un dieu pour cette Terre ! Ne laisse pas les Olympiens s'en emparer ! Veille sur Pandore ! Réalise mes rêves !

Odin saisit le poignet d'Hadès, jamais dans sa longue vie il n'avait été aussi impressionné, l'émotion était visible dans son regard, il ne voulait pas perdre ce frère formidable qui lui laissait une mission si importante.

« Je te promets de réaliser tes rêves ! Mais nous le ferons ensemble!

Une lueur sauvage passa dans les yeux d'Hadès.

« Restriction !

Le cosmos du dieu des enfers paralysa le seigneur d'Asgard.

« Je… Je ne peux plus bouger !

Hadès s'éloigna, il contempla la fissure qui séparait le ciel en deux d'un air rêveur.

« Nous allons voir s'il y a vraiment un dieu dans le ciel ou si comme l'amour ce n'est qu'une chimère créée pour rassurer.  
\- Non je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !

Hadès se retourna vers Odin un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Odin. Hadès, l'aîné des dieux n'a pas besoin d'aide pour retourner au ciel.

IL intensifia son cosmos d'une couleur argentée et l'univers autour de lui sembla en prendre la couleur puis une sorte de tourbillon l'entoura.

« Que s'envole l'archange !

Et Hadès prit son envol vers le ciel, là où le Big Will pend sa source ! Il entendit à peine le cri d'Odin qui le suppliait de s'arrêter.

« Pandore, Perséphone adieu à vous que j'aime. Athéna, Odin puissiez-vous survivre à la tourmente de cette époque et ouvrir une nouvelle ère, moi je n'ai pas pu.  
Adieu vous tous ! »

Tandis que Hadès fonçait vers le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse Odin faisait des efforts surhumains pour se libérer du sort de son frère. 

« Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je ne peux le laisser sacrifier sa vie ainsi ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! Je sais ! L'œil ! Son pouvoir me permettra de me libérer. »

Odin établit une liaison télépathique avec Hypnos qui se trouvait dans le palais de Polaris. 

« Hypnos ! L'œil de Wotan ! Envoie-le-moi ! Vite !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Et envoie l'épée des illusions ici quand je te l'ordonnerai !

Une seconde plus tard Odin recevait l'œil de Wotan dans sa main, il intensifia son cosmos qui s'en trouva décuplé et parvint ainsi à se libérer.  
Odin intensifia son cosmos puis le dirigea vers Hadès. 

« Pourvu que cela le protège ! Cela doit réussir ! »

Dans le ciel Hadès montait à une vitesse dépassant presque celle de la lumière et plus il s'approchait de la lumière plus la température s'élevait !

 _«_ Mon corps ! Il ne résistera jamais à une telle chaleur ! C'est la même sensation que lorsque j'ai saisi le Big Will pour la première fois mais en mille fois plus intense ! Quelle pression ! J'ai l'impression que je vais être pulvérisé avant d'avoir saisi la lumière ! »

Il sentit alors une cosmo énergie familière l'entourer. La chaleur se fit moins intense.

« Ce cosmos je le reconnais ! C'est celui d'Odin ! Il me vient en aide ! Mais il n'y a pas que le sien ! Je reconnais aussi ceux de Thanatos et Hypnos ! Et ce cosmos chaleureux c'est celui d'Hilda ! »

" Majesté ! Majesté Hadès ! …  
Ne perdez pas espoir ! Nous croyons en vous ! "

« Je… je ne peux plus, je n'ai plus la force… »

" Hadès ! Hadès ! Si nous avons trouvé la force de te vaincre c'est parce que nous n'avons jamais abandonné l'espoir ! A ton tour ne l'abandonne pas ! "

« Cette voix ! C'est celle de Shun ! Où es-tu Shun ? Pourquoi me viens-tu en aide ? »

" Hadès tu as beau te le cacher toi aussi tu crois en un monde meilleur où les rêves se réaliseraient ! Je suis plus proche de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été car moi aussi erre dans les limbes mais je n'ai pas ta force ! Toi tu as la force d'aller jusqu'au bout et de changer le monde ! "

« Odin… Hilda… Shun… J'aurais pris vos vies sans hésiter et vous me conjurez de ne pas abandonner ! Une dernière fois je vais embraser mon cosmos ! Oui à l'infini ! Et alors je saurai si ce dieu qui a crée l'univers est un dieu d'amour !  
Que mon cosmos brûle ! »

Le cosmos d'Hadès s'intensifia en même temps que la chaleur, mais les cosmos des personnes qui croyaient en lui le protégeaient mieux que son propre cosmos.  
Son ascension vers le ciel sembla durer des heures, des jours, des mois, quand enfin la lumière se fit plus intense, il sut alors qu'il avait rencontré Dieu.

Hadès sentit une cosmo énergie apaisante mais encore plus brûlante que celle de la lumière. Ce cosmos prit la forme d'un ange mais son sourire ne laissait aucun doute sur son sexe, c'était une femme, une mère, une mère compatissante. 

« Vous… Êtes-vous Dieu ? »

« Mon nom est Gaïa, je suis la mère de toute vie. La première engendrée par le Big Will. Je suis votre mère et celle de toute la création. »

Le sourire de Gaïa se faisait de plus en plus angélique mais Hadès sentait la chaleur augmenter à une vitesse affolante et la douleur traversait tout son corps. Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Je ne suis pas ici pour accomplir la prophétie, je suis venu pour rencontrer Dieu.

En êtes vous sûr ? N'est-ce pas une nouvelle vie que vous vouliez en venant ici ? De votre réponse dépendra votre avenir.

Je suis le dieu qui domine la mort, la vie m'est indifférente. Je suis venu ici pour accomplir mon destin : rencontrer Dieu et une fois qu'il aura répondu à mes questions je pourrai mourir sans regret. » 

Le sourire de Gaïa se fit plus chaleureux, presque tendre. Elle s'adressa à Hadès comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« En vérité votre destin est tout autre mais il est lié à cette lumière que je porte. Je vous la confie, prenez-en soin. »

Elle ouvrit les bras et entre ses mains la lumière prit forme, elle prit la forme de la vie, la forme d'un fœtus. 

« Un fœtus ?  
\- Oui c'est cela la récompense qui est donnée à celui qui arrive jusqu'au ciel : une nouvelle vie dont la forme la plus simple est un fœtus.  
\- C'est donc cela la lumière ?  
\- Oui vous avez devant vous la plus simple expression de l'univers : une lumière intérieure qui donne la vie car toute vie est en elle-même un micro-univers. Hâtez-vous de la saisir avant que vous ne mourriez. Je vous la remets mais hâtez-vous.

Hadès pleurait, lui qui n'avait jamais vu que la mort, venait de comprendre le véritable sens de la vie : une naissance.

« Oui, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'était la vie. Cette lumière je vais la saisir même si je n'en ai plus la force ! »

Hadès ouvrit les bras pour recevoir le cadeau de Gaïa, il sentit la lumière se laisser aller dans ses bras comme un enfant s'abandonne entre des bras aimants.

« Shun ! Pandore ! Votre lumière je l'ai saisie ! JE L'AI SAISIE ! »

Au moment où Hadès saisit le fœtus et ce fut comme un nouveau Big Bang, comme si l'énergie de l'explosion d'un millier de soleils avait déferlé sur les Limbes mais sans toucher la Terre.  
L'univers entier sembla s'embraser et la silhouette du dieu des ténèbres disparut totalement. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Le jugement des étoiles célestes**

 _" C'est à son cosmos que se révèle la vraie nature d'un homme. "_

 **Cité céleste, Erichtonion**

La garde de Zeus était composée pour sa plus grande partie de jeunes gens récemment éveillés à leur nature angélique et encore peu entraînés. En effet la résurrection de Zeus était toute récente et seule une garde réduite assurait sa sécurité à l'intérieur de la cité céleste depuis les temps anciens de la mythologie de sorte que les nouvelles recrues n'étaient pas encore à la hauteur des protections qu'elles portaient. Fort heureusement pour elles le temps s'écoulait beaucoup moins vite sur Terre qu'en Olympe : un mois terrestre était égal à une journée olympienne, dans la mythologie une journée olympienne équivalait à une année sur Terre mais ce délai avait été depuis ramené à un mois pour éviter de trop grands décalages temporels. Conscient de l'inexpérience de ses troupes Zeus avait donc ordonné que ses gardes se dispersent sur Terre et y apprennent au plus vite à maîtriser leurs cosmos.  
Bien sûr cette manœuvre n'était pas innocente et traduisait les arrières pensées du maître des cieux qui voyait bien au delà du procès d'Athéna. Quelques dieux avaient eu vent de cette manœuvre mais aucun ne s'en était alarmé, aucun excepté Arès qui commençait déjà à reconstituer ses légions de Berserkers…

Toujours est-il qu'en l'absence de la plus grande partie de la garde de Zeus, la sécurité dans la cité céleste était assurée par un contingent réduit à trois hommes appelés " les trois seigneurs des archanges ". Ils étaient tous trois des divinités secondaires au service du roi des cieux et veillaient sur son sommeil depuis… bien longtemps.

Le seigneur Némésis, troisième seigneur des archanges, était un personnage singulier. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ses compagnons et s'en démarquait assez nettement. Un grand mystère planait sur ses origines et il ne semblait pas enclin à le dissiper.  
Dans la mythologie on lui attribuait le rôle de déesse de la vengeance et quelques tristes exploits comme la punition infligée à Narcisse.  
De nombreux récits couraient sur lui sans que leur véracité fût prouvée d'autant plus qu'aucun dieu ne se souvenait l'avoir rencontré dans les temps anciens et on ne lui connaissait aucune affiliation. Jusqu'à ce jour où peu après le legs de la Terre à Athéna il s'était présenté devant Zeus :

Agenouillé devant le roi des dieux, il n'avait pas pour autant cessé de le fixer dans les yeux.

" Majesté, mon nom est Némésis et je viens me mettre à votre service "

Le grand Zeus avait souri ironiquement.

" Hum… Némésis, c'est le nom de la vengeance, devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? "

" Vous seul pouvez répondre à cette question, majesté "

Un silence avait suivi ces dernières paroles.

" Pourquoi devrais-je te prendre à mon service ? "

Némésis avait fixé Zeus droit dans les yeux sans faiblir devant la lumière aveuglante qui entourait le fils de Cronos.

" Parce que je suis un guerrier puissant "

Là s'arrêtait la partie connue de son histoire et il était douteux que nul même Zeus n'en sache plus sur son compte dans toute la cité céleste.  
Le seigneur Némésis témoignait à son maître une fidélité sans faille, exécutant sans mot dire le moindre de ses ordres, allant parfois au-delà des désirs de son maître.

Ainsi lorsque Zeus lui avait demandé de s'assurer de la personne d'Athéna il n'avait rien dit pour les chevaliers et Némésis les avait précipités dans les limbes prenant le risque de perdre leurs armures divines avec eux, on ne les avait toujours pas retrouvées d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'on lui demandait la raison d'un tel zèle il répondait toujours qu' " il œuvrait pour Utopia " cette terre chimérique que les dieux se promettaient d'instaurer sur Terre.

Depuis la capture d'Athéna il avait été commis à la garde de la déesse et à ce titre l'accompagnait chaque jour à l'Erichtonion, la colline du jugement qui avait été reconstituée à l'identique de celle qui jouxtait Athènes dans la cité céleste.

Il regardait d'un air détaché et ironique le procès de la déesse mais son regard passait aussi sur Zeus dont il essayait de lire les pensées.  
Une imprécation fit vibrer ses tympans.

" Athéna tu t'es rendue coupable d'un crime envers les dieux ! "

C'était encore une fois Héra qui venait d'interpeller la déesse de la sagesse.

" J'ai quitté les dieux parce que leur soif de puissance et de domination m'écœurait. Je n'ai jamais dit que je luttais pour eux alors ne parlez pas de crime pour me reprocher ce qui devait arriver "

Némésis observait le grand Zeus. Malgré tout son pouvoir et l'éclat de sa cosmo énergie il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

Némésis pensait à voix haute :

" Ce n'est sûrement pas la défense d'Athéna qui le préoccupe… l'issue de ce procès ne fait d'ailleurs aucun doute… Non ce qui le préoccupe c'est l'enjeu de cette bataille : Athéna jugée, à qui va-t-il devoir disputer la Terre ? "

Némésis remarqua que le maître des cieux lançait de temps à autre des regards inquiets vers Arès qui était resté étonnamment calme depuis le début du procès.

" Hum penserait-il toujours à cette vielle prophétie ? "

Comme pour lui donner raison Zeus se leva sans mot dire et fit signe que le procès pouvait continuer sans lui. Némésis sourit intérieurement, il avait raison.

En quittant l'Erictonion le roi des cieux entendit deux phrases qui résonnèrent comme des coups de semonce à ses oreilles.

" Quel que soit le mal qu'on lui fait l'humanité finit toujours par se relever et trouver la voie de la lumière. Comme pour les fleurs, elles finissent toujours par renaître, toujours plus belles "

" Hadès est mort et tous tes discours n'y feront rien ! Il est mort ! "

Némésis étouffa un petit rire, ces dieux étaient-ils suffisamment naïfs pour croire à cette fable que le dieu qui domine la mort pouvait mourir ?

 **Enfers, Giudecca**

Célesta se tenait face au mur des Lamentations, elle tournait le dos à ses interlocuteurs qui ne pouvaient voir d'elle que ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et les épaulettes du surplis du Serpentaire.

« Ainsi sa majesté est donc morte ? »

Thanatos et Hypnos hésitèrent à répondre. Ils étaient venus en Enfer car après la mort d'Hadès ils éprouvaient le besoin de se raccrocher à une personne qui leur était chère et avec qui ils avaient tout partagé.  
Célesta, l'étoile céleste de la domination mais aussi Elysée leur petite sœur était cette personne.  
Thanatos ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas les laisser couler devant sa sœur cadette.

Hypnos s'avança d'un pas et avec son stoïcisme habituel s'adressa à sa sœur.

« Oui, c'est une chose certaine. Sa majesté n'a pas pu survivre à la puissance du Big Will qui a déferlé sur les limbes. »

Un léger tremblement parcourut le corps de Célesta. Elle contint pourtant le sentiment qui montait en elle et parvint à articuler.

« Sa majesté Hadès se serait donc suicidée en voulant saisir le Big Will ?  
\- Oui c'est bien cela…  
\- Pfff c'est pathétique ! »

Thanatos qui s'était jusqu'à maintenant tenu à l'écart sentit un flot de haine le submerger en entendant les dernières paroles de Célesta.  
Il se rua vers elle.

« Comment oses-tu ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Thanatos je dis simplement que c'est pathétique ! Commencerais-tu à considérer la vie et la mort avec moins de légèreté ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation dû à la rage qu'il essayait de contenir Thanatos fit exploser son cosmos et son poing heurta le visage de sa sœur de toute la force de son cosmos ! Célesta fut projetée à plusieurs mètres en arrière, le casque de son surplis roula à terre.  
Thanatos pointa sur elle un doigt inquisiteur.

« Toi ! Alors que tu as fait vœu d'allégeance à Hadès comment peux-tu considérer sa mort avec autant de légèreté ? »

Célesta essuya le filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres sans se départir de son sourire méprisant.

« Parce que je suis moins stupide que vous tout simplement ! »

Thanatos intensifia son cosmos à son paroxysme.

« C'est à cause des traîtres et des lâches que notre maître est mort ! Je les exécuterai tous et je crois que je vais commencer par toi ! Prends ça ! »

L'attaque partit et réduisit en miettes l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais le nuage de poussière en se dissipant révéla l'insuccès de l'attaque : Célesta se tenait en face de Thanatos retenant ses bras vers le haut avec toute la force de ses poignets.

« Thanatos, est-ce là toute la puissance dont tu es capable ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la Terrible Providence ? Chercherais-tu à m'épargner ? »

Thanatos tenta de libérer ses bras mais sa sœur les retint avec une force que son angélique beauté ne laissait pas soupçonner.

« Te souviens-tu du goût des crocs du Serpentaire ? Une fois qu'ils ont touché leur victime ils absorbent toute son énergie vitale hors de son corps ! Thanatos qu'ils te frappent maintenant ! Deadliest Bite ! »

L'aura de Célesta prit la forme d'un serpent monstrueux qui se déplia vers Thanatos tandis que Célesta joignait ses mains et en libérait un flux d'énergie d'une puissance phénoménale !

Thanatos fut littéralement emporté par la morsure du serpentaire et sentit tout son corps se déchirer sous l'impact d'un million de coups portés en même temps et qui semblaient drainer son énergie hors de son corps. Il parvint pourtant à éviter la plus grande partie des coups en bondissant en arrière, il se reçut alors sur le sol avec la souplesse d'un félin et fit exploser son cosmos pour neutraliser les effets de l'attaque.

« Pas mal observa Célesta. Tu as assimilé cette attaque depuis que je te l'ai portée pour la première fois. »

Thanatos se releva sans donner l'impression d'avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle.

« Oui maintenant elle n'est plus efficace.  
\- Mais il en va de même pour ta Terrible Providence ! Je l'ai déjà arrêtée une fois ne l'oublie pas. »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Thanatos, il éprouvait un réel plaisir à se battre contre un adversaire à sa mesure et le fait qu'elle fut sa sœur ne faisait que rajouter de l'intensité à ce combat. Tout à l'heure il n'avait pas utilisé la Terrible Providence car il ne voulait pas vraiment la blesser mais cette fois c'était différent, le coup qu'il allait lui porter révèlerait si oui ou non elle était fidèle à Hadès.

« Célesta cette fois ce n'est pas toi que je vais attaquer mais ce masque d'indifférence que tu portes ! L'issue de cet assaut me dira si oui ou non tu es fidèle à Hadès.  
\- Tha… Thanatos tu ne vas pas ?  
\- Si, c'est le seul moyen ! »

Le pentacle tatoué sur le front de Thanatos commença à se colorer d'une couleur mauve inquiétante tandis que son cosmos s'accroissait terriblement, il ouvrit alors les yeux pour porter son attaque mais ce n'étaient plus les yeux argentés du dieu qui commande à la mort, c'étaient les yeux d'Hadès lui-même, ces yeux si bleus qui vous pénétraient jusqu'au fond du cœur.  
Célesta n'arrivait plus à bouger, l'aura de son frère grandissait de plus en plus écrasant complètement la sienne.  
Thanatos ouvrit les bras pour libérer toute la puissance de son attaque.

« Je ne le fais pas par plaisir mais c'est le seul moyen de savoir ma sœur ! Reçois le Death Star… »

Un flash lumineux suivit les derniers mots de Thanatos, son aura disparut instantanément tandis qu'il tombait au sol, frappé dans le dos par un cosmos au moins égal au sien.  
Hypnos apparut alors que son frère s'écroulait, ses yeux étaient fermés et aucune émotion ne transparut quand il s'avança vers Thanatos qui malgré la douleur n'avait pas perdu connaissance.

« P… Pourquoi Hypnos ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons faire appel au pouvoir de l'étoile de la mort que sur ordre de notre maître. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir empêché de commettre une telle erreur. De plus… - son regard passa sur Célesta- nul n'est besoin d'une telle arcane pour connaître la vérité. »

Hypnos s'avança vers Célesta, il la dominait de toute sa taille, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils plongèrent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre avec intensité. Yeux dorés d'Hypnos contre yeux d'émeraude de Célesta, dieu contre étoile céleste, sommeil contre domination, frère aîné contre sœur cadette.

« Elysée dis-nous pourquoi la mort d'Hadès ne t'émeut pas plus que cela ! Serais-tu traître à sa cause ? Dit Hypnos sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa sœur. »

La gifle partit et laissa une marque rouge sur la joue du dieu qui commande au sommeil.

« Imbécile ! Si je ne m'émeus pas, c'est parce que je sais que sa majesté est vivante.  
\- Comment ? »

Célesta laissa le temps à ses frères aînés de se remettre de leur surprise.

« Cette situation est assez ironique non ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Célesta désigna la marque étoilée sur son front.

« Ce signe veut dire " yours ever ". Je ne m'en souviens que depuis quelques jours mais je sais qu'il signifie que nous sommes liés à Hadès pour l'éternité. Si Hadès était mort ce signe aurait disparu de nos fronts et nous serions redevenus de simples mortels ! »

Thanatos et Hypnos échangèrent un regard, c'était donc ça : comme les chevaliers étaient liés à leurs constellations, eux étaient liés à Hadès par cette marque étoilée. Si Athéna venait à s'éteindre ses défenseurs perdraient ce qui leur permet d'éveiller leur cosmos : leur foi. De la même façon si Hadès venait à disparaître ses serviteurs perdraient la protection des étoiles maléfiques et eux-mêmes redeviendraient mortels.  
Hypnos hocha la tête, incrédule.

« J'ai senti son cosmos s'éteindre. Et pourtant nous sommes vivants… »

Célesta reprit.

« Cela signifie peut-être que sa majesté a changé, que son cosmos n'est plus le même… Peut-être que maintenant Hadès est vraiment lui-même…  
\- Vraiment lui-même ? »

Un silence passa, Célesta regardait maintenant le ciel des Enfers avec des yeux rêveurs.

« Être soi-même… Aucun homme n'a envie d'en faire souffrir un autre ou de le blesser et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps, nul n'a envie de pécher et pourtant il pèche sans s'en apercevoir, personne ne veut souffrir et pourtant nous souffrons. L'homme sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? Un étranger à lui-même ? Alors qu'est-ce finalement qu'être soi-même ? Et qu'est-ce qu'être soi-même pour un dieu ? »

Célesta se dirigea vers ses frères troublés par son discours et leur prit familièrement le bras, les entraînant vers la Giudecca.

« Venez vous deux j'ai une surprise pour vous ! »

Avant de pousser la porte d'une pièce invisible à l'œil nu elle demanda toutefois à ses frères.

« Qu'est devenue Pandore ?  
\- Elle est encore faible… Nous l'avons laissée à Asgard.  
\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

« Mais ? Comment… »

Hypnos et Thanatos étaient littéralement cloués sur place refusant de croire ce que leurs yeux leur disaient.

Devant eux on distinguait trois formes imposantes à la surface métallique et aux reflets argentés. C'étaient des armures, non des surplis !  
Il y avait là les trois surplis les plus effrayants parmi les 108 protections des spectres d'Hadès. Ils se ressemblaient assez car ils figuraient tous trois un dragon dans des mythologies différentes.  
Le surplis du Griffon ! Celui du Wyvern ! Celui du Garuda ! Les surplis des trois Titans étaient rassemblés dans la Giudecca !

« Comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama Thanatos. Ils ont pourtant tous été détruits ! »

Célesta fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis à la façon d'une petite fille espiègle passa négligemment son doigt sur la tête du Wyern puis mit sa main dans la mâchoire du monstre comme un enfant est tenté de le faire avec un lion au cirque par mépris du danger.  
Thanatos commençait à perdre patience.

« Mais enfin vas-tu nous dire ?! »

Célesta sursauta en entendant le cri de son divin frère, ce faisant elle se piqua le doigt contre les mâchoires du Wyern.

« C'est malin, je me suis coupée ! »

Elle mit alors son index dans sa bouche faisant ainsi ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses puis en aspira le sang.  
Thanatos et Hypnos se regardèrent, c'était bien dans la manière de leur sœur Elysée de les faire attendre pendant deux heures avant de répondre à une question… quand elle le faisait…  
Et puis cette manie de retourner son doigt dans sa bouche de façon érotique c'était tellement elle, déjà toute petite elle avait réussi à obtenir un baiser du dieu des Enfers !  
Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, l'espace d'un instant ils avaient tous les trois retrouvé cette insouciance de l'enfance perdue depuis si longtemps.  
Pour éviter le fou rire qui lui montait à la bouche Célesta consentit finalement à répondre.

« Pensez-vous que je n'ai rien fait pendant ces semaines qui ont suivi la destruction d'Elysion ?  
\- Eh bien… Tu as été rendre visite à Héphaïstos…  
\- Oui mais il n'a pas fait que me révéler mon passé, il m'a aussi remis ces trois surplis que vous voyez. »

Hypnos ne parut pas étonné outre mesure mais il questionna quand même.

« En avait-il le droit ? Je veux dire… ces surplis sont les plus résistants avant les surplis divins, ils sont aussi résistants que des armures d'or… si les olympiens l'apprennent nous courons de grands risques… »

Un voile de mélancolie passa devant les yeux émeraude de Célesta à la pensée de son " créateur "

« Il ne dira rien… Il l'a fait pour moi parce que tous les deux nous partageons la même solitude, rejetés par nos créateurs…  
\- En es-tu si sûre ?  
\- Il ne dira rien te dis-je ! Et puis… qui parmi tous ces puissants dieux songerait à écouter la voix d'un boiteux ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa, Héphaïstos était sans doute le seul dieu dont le corps originel avait subi des dommages graves avant même de s'éveiller au Big Will, ils étaient de ce fait irréversibles mais il compensait ce handicap par d'autres talents.  
Le bruit d'un froissement contre le sol de la sphère fit se retourner Célesta.  
Un grand nombre de papillons transparents se regroupèrent et le spectre de l'étoile céleste de féerie apparut.

\- Alors Myu, sont-ils arrivés ?  
\- Oui, après être sortis des limbes grâce au pouvoir de l'épée des illusions leurs majestés Rhadamanthe et Eaque sont revenues sur Terre puis ils se sont instinctivement dirigés vers le Meikaï où sa majesté Minos les a rejoints.  
\- Très bien Myu tes fairys ont admirablement rempli leur mission, d'autres spectres sont-ils annoncés ?  
\- Nous avons ressenti l'épanouissement de plusieurs cosmos mais il est impossible de dire s'il s'agit de spectres.  
\- Tiens donc… »

Célesta se retourna vers ses frères puis s'approcha d'eux et après les avoir embrassé sur la joue leur délivra le même message.

" A partir de maintenant quoique je fasse, ne dis rien. Quoiqu'il se passe ne fais rien. Fais-moi confiance. "

 **Devant le château d'Helstein**

« Ce lieu a bien changé. »

L'homme qui venait de parler avait une apparence hirsute avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses sourcils broussailleux, dans ses yeux verts luisait une lueur sauvage que l'on voit dans le regard d'un animal pris au piège.  
Bien qu'il n'eut aucune raison d'être sur la défensive son cosmos irradiait d'agressivité.  
Rhadamanthe méritait bien son nom d'étoile céleste de la violence.  
Le juge chercha des yeux les fleurs fanées qui indiquaient la présence du périmètre de restriction mais il ne vit que des champs de fleurs et des cygnes majestueux glissant sur l'eau à perte de vue.

« C'est étrange, j'ai affronté ici même plusieurs chevaliers d'or et c'est comme si le temps en avait effacé toute trace. »

Une remarque ironique fusa.

« Pfff Aurais-tu peur des fantômes, Rhadamanthe ? »

L'interlocuteur de Rhadamanthe avait des cheveux noirs très longs, des yeux légèrement bridés marque de ses origines asiatiques, un rictus ironique déformait ses traits, il avait parlé sans se tourner vers le juge et tout laissait deviner chez lui un orgueil démesuré. L'étoile céleste de la supériorité était bien choisie pour protéger Eaque.

Incapable de maîtriser son agressivité Rhadamanthe se jeta sur Eaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! »

Le juge avait saisi son homologue par le col de sa chemise et pointait vers lui un poing menaçant.  
Avec une vivacité étonnante et sans se départir de son sourire ironique Eaque saisit le poignet du juge et le serra jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lâche prise.

« Voudrais-tu te battre avec moi, Rhadamanthe ?  
\- Hum en temps normal c'est sa majesté Pandore qui maintient la cohésion entre les spectres mais je ne la vois nulle part ici. »

L'aura de Rhadamanthe s'accrut terriblement, Le terrifiant Wyvern aux milliers de crocs apparut derrière lui.  
Eaque ne prit pas position de combat mais autour de lui c'était comme si l'univers se tordait sous l'effet des battements d'aile du Garuda.

« Allons finissons-en Eaque !  
\- Je t'attends Rhadamanthe ! »

Rhadamanthe passa à l'attaque le premier avec une combinaison de coup de pieds et de coups de poing. Eaque ne reculait pas mais il ne tentait pas de bloquer les coups il se contentait de les éviter confiant dans son extraordinaire rapidité : lorsque Rhadamanthe ramenait son poing gauche au niveau de son épaule Eaque se déplaçait vers la droite de façon à se retrouver juste derrière son adversaire et lorsque Rhadamanthe tentait de le surprendre par la droite Eaque anticipait son mouvement et se décalait vers la gauche se retrouvant à nouveau derrière lui.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps au spectre du Wyvern pour se rendre compte que le Garuda l'entraînait dans une danse mortelle.

Rhadamanthe : _il anticipe tous mes mouvements et m'empêche de deviner sa position en tournant autour de moi ! Mais il n'attaque pas attendant sans doute que je fasse une erreur, eh bien je vais lui fournir l'occasion qu'il attend !_

Rhadamanthe ramena son poing droit au niveau de son torse de façon à prendre de l'élan pour une attaque frontale puis en passant à l'attaque il ramena son poing gauche au niveau de son épaule gauche découvrant ainsi son cœur !  
Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Eaque qui cessa alors de tourner autour du juge pour se retrouver à gauche de Rhadamanthe.  
Eaque décocha son attaque à la vitesse de la lumière mais au lieu de rencontrer le cœur de Rhadamanthe il n'étreignit que le vide !  
Rhadamanthe s'était en effet laissé tomber sur la droite se reprenant opportunément sur sa main droite toujours libre.  
Eaque fut incapable d'arrêter son élan de sorte qu'il se retrouva littéralement à l'horizontale par rapport à son adversaire presqu'étendu par terre.  
Prenant appui sur sa main droite Rhadamanthe propulsa son poing gauche vers le cœur d'Eaque qui n'était absolument pas protégé.  
Sentant le danger Eaque lança sa jambe droite en avant et dans un réflexe désespéré prit appui dessus pour bondir en arrière.  
Le poing de Rhadamanthe rencontra la mâchoire de Eaque mais celui-ci parvint à se recevoir sur ses pieds.

Les deux adversaires s'immobilisèrent.  
Ce fut au tour de Rhadamanthe de sourire ironiquement.

« Il m'a suffi de laisser une faille dans ma défense pour que tu t'y engouffres. Tu es vraiment trop crédule Eaque ! »

Eaque porta la main à son cou, il l'en retira couverte de sang Rhadamanthe avait réussi à lui entailler le cou. Le juge regarda le liquide rouge avec dédain puis l'essuya d'un revers de main.

« C'est bien tu as fait couler le premier sang. Mais ce n'est qu'une égratignure.  
\- Oui tu as bien esquivé mon attaque et cela dans un intervalle très court, je t'admire pour ça. »

Les deux juges partirent d'un petit rire ironique, signe de leur ancienne fraternité. Ils échangèrent un regard où luisait l'excitation du combat.

« Hum maintenant que tu as fait couler mon sang je vais devoir laver mon honneur avec le tien.  
\- Je suis d'accord Eaque ainsi nous saurons lequel de nous deux mérite le plus d'être juge ! Tu vas connaître la force du Wyvern ! Greatest Caution !  
\- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Galaxian Illusion ! »

Chacun des deux juges avait mis toute sa force dans cet assaut et la violence du choc s'en ressentit : Les crocs terrifiant du Wyvern déchiraient le ciel tandis que le battement d'ailes du Garuda créait le vide dans l'air, assombrissant le ciel allant inexorablement à la rencontre de son adversaire.  
Quand il se rencontrèrent ce fut comme si le ciel avait été déchiré : les millions de coups lancés par le Wyvern rencontrèrent le néant crée par le Garuda le traversant de part en part mais l'oiseau de feu tibétain poursuivait son œuvre de mort enveloppant à son tour le dragon dans ses ténèbres impénétrables.  
Les silhouettes de Rhadamanthe et Eaque disparurent totalement dans le choc formidable de leurs auras mais contre toute attente il n'y eut pas d'explosion finale, pas d'apothéose à ce duel inutile et passionné.  
Lorsque leurs cosmos se dissipèrent les deux juges redevinrent à nouveau visibles, figés dans la position où une attaque les avait surpris.  
Le poing de Rhadamanthe se trouvait à quelques centimètres du cœur d'Eaque tandis qu'il aurait suffi à celui-ci d'une chiquenaude pour toucher le front de son adversaire.

« Argh… Qui nous a immobilisés ?  
\- Oui c'est lui… le troisième juge… »

La psychokinésie qui paralysait les deux juges cessa soudain et tous deux s'écroulèrent à terre incapables de garder leur équilibre. Ils trouvèrent quand même la force de relever leur tête vers celui qui les avait rendus inoffensifs : MINOS !

« Pff vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux ! Que cherchez-vous donc à prouver ? En vous battant entre vous tout ce que vous trouverez sera l'anéantissement mutuel ! »

Rhadamanthe et Eaque se relevèrent péniblement brisés par l'effort qu'ils avaient dû accomplir.

« Co… Comment oses-tu ? Que… Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de nous parler ainsi ? »

Minos ne répondit rien mais il utilisa le cosmic marionetton pour aider ses collègues à se mettre debout.

« La même personne qui a mis fin à votre errance dans les limbes et vous a ramené à la vie.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Peu importe ! Entrons dans le château car nous y sommes invités ! »

Les deux juges s'étaient maintenant relevés et faisaient face à Minos.

« Que nous veut-on ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien mais la moindre des choses quand on vous ressuscite c'est de dire merci ! Et maintenant entrons ! »

Les trois juges se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même et une onde cosmique les projeta au loin.

 **Olympe, Grotte du Destin**

« Alors Ananke, quel est mon destin ? »

La question avait été posée directement mais sans brusquerie.  
Dans la grotte du destin on distinguait un couple insolite : le dieu le plus puissant et la maîtresse du Destin.

Le grand Zeus dégageait un cosmos immense et emplissait la grotte de cette aura si lumineuse qui avait jadis tant choqué Cronos.  
Bien que déesse son interlocutrice faisait pâle figure en face de lui et son cosmos semblait aussi faible qu'une brindille prête à se tordre sous l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent. Pourtant malgré l'énorme différence de cosmos qui existait entre eux le dieu le plus puissant était agenouillé devant elle et la regardait avec un profond respect.

Ananké était selon certaines légendes la mère des Moires et la personnification de la Nécessité et de la force de la Destinée. C'était la raison de la présence du grand Zeus : le Destin !  
Ananke releva sa tête aux cheveux argentés, un sourire plein de malice déforma ses lèvres.

« Grand Zeus combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Je ne vois pas le destin des hommes ou des dieux, je vois celui de l'univers, je ressens les fluctuations de la Big Will après qu'elles ne se produisent mais bien avant qu'elles n'aient d'effet. Le Destin je ne le vois pas, je le ressens.  
\- Et que ressens-tu alors Ananke ? Dit Zeus avec une pointe d'énervement.  
\- Si tu connais la réponse pourquoi poser la question ? »

Zeus comprit que c'était à lui de prendre la parole et que la gardienne du destin se payait le luxe de la faire attendre.

« Soit Ananke ! Puisque tu veux l'entendre par ma bouche voilà ce qui m'obsède : L'univers s'est bâti sur un meurtre ! C'est la mort d'Ouranos qui a libéré le Big Will dans l'univers et l'auteur de ce sacrilège était mon père Cronos. Pour ce crime les Erynies lui annoncèrent qu'il serait puni par son fils ! Et ce fils c'est moi !  
\- Mais tu n'as pas tué Cronos…  
\- Non en effet, je pensais qu'en le détrônant je satisferai les divinités de la vengeance et que de cette façon je ne commettrai pas un parricide.  
\- Et tu penses avoir eu tort. »

Zeus ferma les yeux. Il se revoyait dans la grotte du Destin il y avait tellement longtemps alors que l'univers n'était pas totalement achevé, il avait demandé quel serait son règne et alors…

« Dis-le moi encore une fois Ananke, comment mon règne se terminera-t-il ?  
\- Cette prophétie vous la connaissez déjà : " le dieu le plus puissant aura un enfant qui mettra fin à son règne. "

Le dieu le plus puissant aura un enfant qui mettra fin à son règne.

Zeus répéta cette phrase sobrement au moins trois fois.

« Hum je me suis méfié de tous les enfants immortels que j'ai eus. Mais jamais… jamais aucun n'est venu me détrôner… Je me méfiais d'Athéna alors je lui ai confié la Terre pour qu'elle y règne et ne s'intéresse pas au ciel. Je me méfie toujours d'Arès mais je préfère le savoir près de moi que loin.  
\- Et tu t'interroges toujours reprit Ananke.  
\- Oui… et si je m'étais trompé ! Si aucun de ces deux-là n'était celui qui est destiné à me renverser ! »

Ananke se leva, elle se permit un petit rire.

« Quelle ironie ! Athéna est entre tes mains et incapable de se défendre, Hadès n'est plus, Poséidon ne compte plus désormais et les autres dieux même Arès n'oseraient jamais se lever contre toi. Te voilà parvenu au summum de ta gloire, bientôt l'Olympe reviendra sur Terre et tu viens chercher des réponses dans une grotte obscure. »

Zeus se leva brutalement, son cosmos envahit toute la grotte rendant la chaleur insupportable et réduisant l'obscurité qui y régnait encore à une peau de chagrin.  
Ananke se recroquevilla dans un coin de la grotte réalisant subitement qu'elle avait provoqué la colère du dieu le plus puissant.

« Ananke ! Je ne viendrais pas te trouver si je ne pressentais pas quelque chose ! La mort d'Hadès ! Le procès d'Athéna ! La Terre à portée de main ! Dieu a-t-il voulu cela ou n'est-ce encore qu'une farce du destin ?! »

Le cosmos de Zeus se calma tandis qu'Ananke faisait un geste de soumission.

« C'est bon c'est bon je vais encore une fois interroger le Big Will pour savoir ce que le destin réserve à l'univers. »

Ananke s'assit en tailleur à même le sol de la grotte et commença à psalmodier. Son cosmos se déploya dans toute la grotte et des images incohérentes commencèrent à fuser sur les murs.  
Zeus regardait fébrilement autour de lui à la recherche d'une image qui lui dise son futur.  
Il se souvenait vaguement que la première fois qu'il était venu dans la grotte du destin il avait vu des images d'un jeune garçon affublé d'ailes qui tombait dans la mer, puis ensuite les scènes d'une guerre opposant des héros.  
Les images qui fusaient étaient toutes importantes même si la plupart étaient des évènements insignifiants, c'était ça le destin : L'image, la couleur mais pas le son !

Toujours est-il que Zeus tentait de comprendre la signification de ces scènes insolites qui se déroulaient alternativement dans le grand Nord et en Grèce, opposant des chevaliers en armure étincelante à des hommes en armures sombres.

Pendant ce temps Ananke harmonisait son cosmos avec celui de la personne qui allait lui dévoiler quelques uns de ses secrets : celle qui est à l'origine de toute chose, la mère de la création que les anciens croyaient dans la Terre alors qu'elle était dans le Ciel éternel : Gaïa !

La maîtresse du destin faisait tellement d'efforts pour déchiffrer les pensées de la maîtresse de la création que de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et qu'elle parlait maintenant pratiquement à voix haute au lieu de psalmodier.

« Je t'en prie ma vieille amie, laisse-moi pénétrer une dernière fois tes pensées, mon avenir en dépend. »

Les images sur les murs de la grotte étaient de plus en plus nets, de plus en plus précis. On voyait maintenant clairement deux formes : celle d'une femme au sourire angélique et compatissant et dans ses bras un bébé !  
Une forme sombre semblait s'approcher de ce couple.  
Zeus était éberlué.

« Que signifie ? »

Il se retourna vers Ananke et la saisit avec violence.

« Tu te moques de moi ?! Où suis-je dans cette prophétie ? Où est donc celui qui me détrônera ?! »

Ananke sentait son cosmos faiblir, elle lui répondit d'une voix faible en désignant l'image de son index.

« Il… Il est là… L'enfant qui mettra fin au règne du dieu le plus puisant il est là… dans la lumière…  
\- Comment ?! »

Zeus se retourna vers le mur au moment où l'homme qui s'approchait de la lumière allait retourner la tête, rendant ainsi son visage visible.

Ananke émit un faible cri et tomba à terre, les images s'évanouirent instantanément sans que Zeus ne puisse rien voir !  
Celui-ci se retourna vers Ananke et la saisit de nouveau par les épaules.

« Qui est-il ? Qui est cet enfant ? Et qui est cet homme qui s'approchait de lui ?! »

Ananke déclinait à vue d'œil, elle n'avait plus la force de rester debout.

« Arrrh… en échange de cette prophétie Ga… Gaïa prend ma vie…  
\- NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir avant de m'avoir révélé ton secret ! Qui est cet homme ? Qui est l'enfant ?!  
\- L'enfant… ahh… cet homme est…  
\- Si tu ne peux me dire qui est l'enfant dis-moi au moins qui est cet homme ! »

Ananke fut soulevée par un spasme, elle tomba dans les bras de Zeus et ce fut dans son dernier souffle qu'elle murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci :  
" Le dieu suprême. "

Zeus resta stupéfait, il ne fit aucun geste pour retenir le corps d'Ananke qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Le dieu suprême… Mais alors ce… ce n'est pas… Je… je ne suis pas le dieu suprême ! »

Le cosmos de Zeus irradia encore une fois la grotte faisant trembler les murs sur eux-mêmes.  
Il se pencha alors vers Ananke, il voulait sans doute lui demander quelque chose mais elle était déjà morte.  
Dans un geste d'affection assez rare chez lui il lui ferma les yeux.

« Merci Ananke tout est clair maintenant : je ne suis pas le dieu suprême, ce n'est donc pas mon règne qui prendra fin ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que le dieu plus puissant que moi et l'enfant s'affrontent ! Lorsqu'ils seront tous deux morts je serai à nouveau le dieu le plus puissant. »

Zeus s'éloigna, il brûla son cosmos pour détruire la grotte sur son passage ensevelissant ainsi sous des tonnes de gravats le seul indice qui lui aurait permis de découvrir l'identité du dieu suprême, c'était un mot que les ongles d'Ananke n'avaient cessé de graver sur le sol rocheux puis en lettres de sang pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la transe.  
Ce mot on pouvait l'obtenir en assemblant quatre lettres :

M... E... I... O

MEIÔ

Les blessures des juges n'étaient que superficielles aussi se relevèrent-ils très vite pour faire face à leur agresseur.  
Minos fut le premier à apercevoir son visage pourtant caché par l'ombre de la grande porte.  
Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

« Tu le connais Minos ? interrogea Eaque.  
\- Oui… je la connais…  
\- La ? s'étonna Rhadamanthe. »

La personne en question qui les avait empêchés de s'approcher du château fit un pas en avant découvrant ses cheveux blonds cendrés, ses yeux couleur émeraude brillaient comme deux étoiles sur son visage bronzé.  
La personne qui se tenait devant les juges était d'une beauté époustouflante mais ce qui surprenait le plus Eaque et Rhadamanthe était l'armure qu'elle portait avec ses reflets bleus sombres et les serpents métalliques qui descendaient en s'enroulant autour des ses bras.

« Quelle est cette armure je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille ! s'étonna Rhadamanthe. »

Un sourire mauvais déforma les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Ce que vous voyez est le surplis divin du Serpentaire. »

Ce fut au tour d'Eaque d'être surpris.

« Le Serpentaire ? Mais il s'agit d'une constellation. Vous êtes donc au service d'Athéna.  
\- Toute chose a son contraire dans l'univers, les serpents qui s'enroulaient autour du bâton d'Asclépios lui conféraient un pouvoir guérisseur mais après sa mort les serpents se détachèrent du Caducée et revinrent à leur véritable nature : la mort ! »

Minos ne disait rien trop surpris sans doute, intrigué Eaque scrutait l'étoile sur le front de Célesta en essayant de se rappeler sa signification.

« Qui es-tu donc ?  
\- Je suis celle qui commande aux étoiles célestes.  
\- Celle qui commande aux étoiles célestes ? »

Les juges se concertèrent du regard, comment cela se pouvait-il ? N'étaient-ils pas les plus puissants parmi les 108 spectres ? Ne recevaient-ils pas leurs ordres directement d'Hadès ou de Pandore ?  
Célesta ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir outre mesure.

« Mon nom est Célesta étoile céleste de la domination et au nom de sa majesté Hadès je vous ordonne de quitter ces lieux sans attendre !  
\- Comment ?! »

Les trois juges furent atterrés, la nouvelle de la destruction de l'Enfer n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet sur eux.  
Rhadamanthe fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Tu… tu parles au nom de sa majesté ?  
\- Oui c'est cela même, Hadès m'a ordonné de m'assurer de votre départ. »

Ce fut au tour de Minos de s'avancer.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur. Pourquoi sa majesté voudrait-elle se débarrasser de nous après avoir permis notre retour à la vie ? »

Célesta le toisa d'un regard où on ne lisait aucune pitié.

\- Un conseil : n'essaye même pas de comprendre ! Un homme ne peut ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la compréhension du divin.

Célesta tourna le dos aux trois juges.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à 5 si à 5 vous n'avez pas quitté ce lieu sans intention d'y revenir je vous considèrerai comme rebelles et vous exécuterai au nom d'Hadès ! »

UNE…

Les trois juges échangèrent un regard angoissé.

« C'est stupide ! Pourquoi Hadès nous aurait-il ramenés à la vie si c'est pour nous renvoyer ?  
\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir »

DEUX…

« Rhadamanthe tu ne penses pas à…  
\- Si nous devons voir Hadès à tout prix ! »

TROIS…

« Mais si nous levons la main sur cette femme qui commande en son nom nous commettrons un acte de trahison et notre honneur de juge sera définitivement terni. »

QUATRE…

Célesta se retourna, elle faisait à nouveau face aux juges. La cinquième seconde leur sembla s'écouler infiniment moins vite que les autres.

« Le devoir d'un spectre d'Hadès est de le servir même contre son gré ! Il n'y a plus à hésiter ! » Hurla Rhadamanthe.

Il se retourna alors vers Célesta et intensifia son cosmos.  
Celle-ci interrompit son compte à rebours.

« Tu vas commettre une erreur.  
\- Le destin d'un spectre est de servir Hadès ! Célesta je serai ton adversaire ! »

Minos et Eaque se levèrent à l'unisson.

« Et nous aussi ! »

Célesta arborait un air grave.

« Vous avez donc tous pris la même décision ? Etes-vous conscient que non seulement vous trahissez sa majesté mais qu'en plus vous creusez votre propre tombe ? »

Pour toute réponse les juges intensifièrent leurs cosmos.

« Je vois vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Très bien je vais débarrasser Hadès de trois rebelles. »

Célesta intensifia son cosmos à son tour, immense, terrifiant. Le pentacle sur son front s'illumina d'une lueur étrange.

« Allons ne perdons pas de temps ! Attaquez-moi tous en même temps ! »

Le cosmos de Célesta s'accrut encore mais elle ne prit pas une position d'attaque préférant attendre l'assaut des juges. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais senti un cosmos si puissant mais leur honneur les empêchait de reculer.  
Eaque fit un pas en avant.

« Tu peux parler, bientôt c'est toi qui plieras sous nos coups ! Galaxian Illusion ! »

Eaque avait utilisé son attaque la plus puissante conscient que ce n'était pas un adversaire ordinaire qu'il devait affronter. Le Garuda fendit les cieux créant le néant dans l'air comme si une dimension de ténèbres s'ouvrait sous le château d'Hadès.  
Célesta fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour éviter l'attaque et lorsque le Garuda la frappa elle fut soulevée du sol comme une plume et se cogna violemment contre une tour du château.

Eaque sourit, si c'était tout ce qu'on avait à leur proposer la partie était déjà gagnée ! Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée car Célesta reprit conscience avant de toucher le sol et effectua un retourné acrobatique pour se recevoir sur ses deux pieds.  
Son surplis n'avait aucun dommage et la fluidité de ces mouvements ne laissait deviner aucune blessure.

« Pathétique ! dit-elle avec un rictus de mépris.  
\- Co…Comment ?  
\- Ce n'est pas avec une attaque de cette nature que tu pourras me faire grand mal. Certes sa vitesse est impressionnante mais sa puissance est très inférieure à la mienne et à la capacité d'absorption de mon surplis. »

Minos se plaça immédiatement devant un Eaque désemparé.

« Nous allons voir si tu peux résister à la puissance du Griffon ! »

Comme avec Eaque Célesta ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défendre.

\- Subis l'Infinite Execution !

Le cosmos de Minos explosa et l'étoile céleste de la Valeur se démultiplia à l'infini encerclant celle qui commande aux étoiles célestes et chacun de ses coups de poing prit la forme du monstrueux griffon.

Célesta eut un sourire ironique, elle plia les genoux pour prendre son élan et au moment où l'attaque allait l'atteindre s'envola littéralement dans les airs.

« Prépare-toi à encaisser mes coups Minos ! Deadliest Bite ! »

Bien que surpris par l'insuccès de son attaque Minos se ressaisit et ce furent une centaine d'étoiles célestes de la valeur qui se tournèrent vers Célesta pour projeter en même temps l'Infinite Execution.  
Célesta fondit sur Minos tandis que les serpents métalliques enroulés autour de ses bras se dépliaient, prêts à mordre !  
L'étoile céleste de la domination s'engouffra dans le tourbillon de feu projeté par le légendaire griffon, les deux étoiles célestes se rencontrèrent en un choc aveuglant et quand la lumière se dissipa…

Minos était encore debout comme tous ses doubles, son poing gauche se trouvait au niveau de sa hanche encore fermé comme pour donner un coup tandis que sa main droite pendait stupidement à la hauteur de son ventre.

Derrière lui Célesta était légèrement courbée, figée dans la position où elle avait frappé Minos, son bras encore tendu et son poing fermé recouvert par un serpent métallique.

Minos s'écroula tandis que des gouttes de sang s'écoulaient de son poing droit et ce fut alors comme si tous ses doubles s'écroulaient avec lui pareillement blessés.  
Célesta reprit une position normale et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps parfait.

\- C'est vraiment dommage Minos. Cette attaque a vraiment toutes les qualités : elle est très puissante et portée d'une multitude de points en même temps pour désorienter l'adversaire. Malheureusement pour toi la puissance et la technique ne sont pas tout, la vitesse compte aussi. Je suis étonnée qu'en 13 ans d'entraînement tu n'aies pas songé à créer une attaque qui combine ces deux qualités. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Célesta fit un pas dans la direction de Minos quand elle sentit un cosmos s'épanouir derrière elle. Elle fit alors volte face faisant voler ses magnifiques cheveux blonds cendrés.

« Evidemment les juges sont au nombre de trois. »

L'étoile céleste de la Violence intensifia son cosmos tout en étendant ses bras en forme de croix.

« C'est moi Rhadamanthe qui aurai l'honneur de te vaincre !  
\- Tu es aussi stupide que les autres on dirait.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! GREATEST CAUTION ! »

Rhadamanthe avait hurlé le nom de son attaque à s'en faire exploser les poumons et l'effet fut encore plus impressionnant : L'aura du Wyvern apparut derrière lui et son cosmos explosa libérant la puissance de milliers de coups en décharges successives !  
L'aura de Rhadamanthe emporta toute la végétation à une centaine de mètres autour de lui et continua à augmenter jusqu'à englober tout le château d'Hadès mais au moment où son cosmos allait atteindre son paroxysme il déclina brusquement et le champ de bataille devint à nouveau visible.

Célesta était face à Rhadamanthe, elle avait le bras tendu vers lui et sa main ouverte renfermait une sphère d'énergie de couleur sombre.

« Est-ce là toute la puissance dont tu es capable Rhadamanthe ? Si c'est le cas je vois déjà l'issue de ce duel ! »

Célesta referma son poing sur la sphère d'énergie la faisant exploser en un million de particules puis intensifia à son tour son cosmos, l'étoile sur son front se mit à briller plus fort que jamais !

« Découvre mon vrai cosmos Rhadamanthe ! Celui des enfants d'Hadès ! DEATH STAR EXECUTION ! »

La puissance déployée par cette attaque était énorme et Rhadamanthe sentit une sueur froide couler sur son visage pressentant que sa dernière heure était arrivée.  
L'étoile de la mort fondait sur lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter sauf croiser ses bras devant lui. Au moment où il allait fermer les yeux il vit une ombre passer derrière Célesta.

Celle-ci incapable de se défendre tandis qu'elle projetait son attaque la plus puissante fut soulevée du sol par une force irrésistible, tout ce qu'elle put entendre fut : " Garuda Flap ! "

La lumière disparut, Rhadamanthe grâce à cette intervention providentielle n'avait pas subi toute la puissance de l'attaque mais le peu qui l'avait touché l'avait mis en piteux état : de la fumée s'échappait de tout son corps, ses bras étaient couverts de brûlures et ses cheveux encore plus roussis qu'avant. Il tomba en avant la tête la première.

Eaque se précipita pour l'aider et lui passa son bras droit sous l'aisselle gauche pour lui permettre de se relever.

« C'est fini Rhadamanthe.  
\- E… Eaque… Tu es vraiment sûr de nous avoir débarrassé de ce monstre ?  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait comme elle l'a dit elle-même : j'ai combiné la vitesse et la puissance et j'y ai même ajouté l'effet de surprise. »

Il regarda avec appréhension le sol devant lui.

« C'est étrange elle devrait déjà être redescen… »

Eaque ne put terminer sa phrase car une douleur intense traversa son dos et il s'écroula entraînant son compère dans sa chute.  
Célesta essuya une légère égratignure à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« J'avoue que je me suis laissée surprendre, cet assaut avait en effet tout pour réussir : la vitesse, la puissance et même l'effet de surprise. Mais j'ai dû oublier de préciser que dans un combat celui qui porte une armure a toujours l'avantage, avais-je oublié de le préciser ? Quelle étourdie je fais… d'autant plus que mon surplis a des ailes pour m'aider à parer ce genre d'attaques. »

La fille adoptive d'Hadès embrassa l'espace autour d'elle d'un regard circulaire.

« Alors c'était donc ça le dernier combat des trois juges… Hmf comme je le pensais leur force était négligeable. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers le château.

« Sa majesté n'a pas besoin de s'entourer de tels incompétents. Hypnos, Thanatos et moi pouvons suffire à la tâche. C'est quand même dommage, j'aurais voulu voir s'ils pouvaient s'unir au moins une fois. Mais ? »

Une sueur froide coula sur le front de Célesta, il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un sur ce champ de bataille ! Où était-il ? Où était Minos ?  
Son regard se posa sur la porte entrouverte du château, la trace d'une main ensanglantée était restée sur le bois de chêne !

« Oh non ! Il est parti retrouver Hadès dans le Meikai ! Mais si il y parvient il saura que sa majesté n'y est pas et alors… Je dois l'en empêcher ! »

Célesta se précipita vers le château mais dut stopper sa course en sentant deux cosmos derrière elle.

« Je vois… Vous n'abandonnez pas facilement… »

A l'intérieur du château Minos, blessé montait péniblement les escaliers en colimaçon qui conduisaient à la salle d'audience.

« Je… je dois trouver sa majesté… il… il faut absolument que je lui parle… »

Le juge titubait trébuchant à chaque marche. Il continuait toutefois son pénible chemin de croix en s'agrippant à la rampe d'une main tandis que de l'autre il tentait de colmater l'hémorragie de son flanc. Un voile passa devant ses yeux et tout devint flou.  
Minos cracha du sang puis s'écroula en arrière. Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience quand il entendit des voix dans sa tête.  
" Minos ! Relève-toi ! Qu'as-tu donc fait de la fierté qui faisait de toi un juge ? "  
C'était la voix de Rhadamanthe !  
" Nous comptons sur toi ! Nous retiendrons cette femme aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra mais je t'en prie n'abandonne pas ! "  
C'était la voix de Eaque !  
" Sa majesté Hadès a un grand cœur, si un seul de ses spectres venait à être blessé il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. "  
La voix de Pandora.

« Oui c'est vrai ! Sa majesté ne nous a jamais méprisés ! Même s'il ne le montrait pas nous savions qu'il tenait à nous ! Il n'a jamais voulu que nous soyons blessés ! Je… Je dois le rejoindre… je dois rejoindre Hadès ! »

Minos se releva et ce faisant il sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer, ses mouvements devenaient plus faciles, moins douloureux comme guidés de l'extérieur, en se concentrant il vit des papillons transparents sur ses bras.

« Myu… Toi aussi tu me viens en aide ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard Minos arrivait dans la salle d'audience où se trouvait encore la harpe de Lady Pandora.

« Allons, un dernier effort. »

Il s'avançait vers le trou qui mène au Meikai quand un bruit de cordes le retint.  
Célesta pinça à nouveau une corde de la harpe.

« Hum je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour la musique…

\- Quoiqu'il en soit je te félicite d'être parvenu jusqu'ici, je ne pensais pas que la volonté qui t'animait était si forte.  
\- C'est Hadès… c'est lui qui nous donne cette force…  
\- Tout cela est bien beau et bien noble mais c'est ici que s'achèvent tes espérances, le dernier fil auquel tient ta volonté je vais le briser maintenant ! »

Célesta intensifia son cosmos et se jeta sur Minos quand un cosmos incroyablement agressif la fit stopper son attaque.

« Il me semble que tu nous oublies un peu vite ! »

Rhadamanthe et Eaque se tenaient debout derrière elle malgré la douleur qui traversait tout leur corps.

« Allons Minos ! Ne reste pas là ! Va rejoindre sa majesté ! Nous la retiendrons le temps qu'il faudra ! »

Célesta se tourna vers Minos pour tenter de l'arrêter puis à nouveau vers Eaque et Rhadamanthe, elle semblait incapable de faire un choix comme dépassée par la tournure des évènements.  
Célesta : _Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée ? Que ces hommes recèlent en eux un potentiel que moi-même n'ai pu voir ? Si c'était le cas alors cela voudrait dire que…Non je n'en ai pas le droit… pourtant c'est le seul moyen…_

Rhadamanthe s'avança.

« Je serai ton adversaire ! »

Célesta jeta un regard vers Minos, il ne bougeait pas hésitant sans doute à abandonner ses frères d'armes. Parfait cela allait rendre les choses plus faciles.

« Je vais en finir très vite avec toi alors ! »

Célesta disparut alors pour réapparaître à 30 cm du juge, pris par surprise il ne put esquiver la prise de Célesta qui le fit passer par dessus son épaule le projetant à travers la fenêtre de la salle.  
Rhadamanthe fut littéralement projeté dans les airs mais il parvint à se retourner et prit appui sur une des tours du château pour s'élancer contre Célesta, les deux adversaires se rencontrèrent et alors que le poing de Rhadamanthe ne rencontra que le vide celui de Célesta rencontra la mâchoire du juge.  
Profitant de son avantage la fille adoptive d'Hadès envoya Rhadamanthe contre un mur et l'y encastra au moyen d'une combinaison de coups de poing et de pieds.  
Tout en frappant et en esquivant les coups du juge Célesta insultait son adversaire.

« C'est donc cela la force du Wyvern ? Je suis très impressionnée.  
\- Je… je t'interdis de… te moquer de moi… »

Dans geste rageur Rhadamanthe lança son poing contre Célesta mais celle-ci l'évita sans difficulté et en profita pour lui plaquer son poing contre le ventre et l'envoyer en ligne verticale vers le ciel d'un flux de cosmos.

Le combat tournait de plus en plus au désavantage du juge aussi celui-ci tenta-t-il un assaut désespéré : quand Célesta s'approcha de lui il l'empoigna à bras le corps et rassemblant toute sa force dans ses jambes il la souleva littéralement du sol et se précipita avec elle contre un mur.

« Imbécile qu'espères-tu accomplir ?  
\- Rien sinon te garder prisonnière le temps de lancer mon attaque.  
\- Quoi ?! »

Célesta comprit alors le but de Rhadamanthe mais la force physique du juge était énorme et elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer.  
Rhadamanthe souriait avec délectation malgré ses nombreuses blessures.

« Tu vas subir la Greatest Caution de plein fouet !  
\- Imbécile ! Si tu ne me lâches pas tu vas la recevoir avec moi ! »

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir !

« Greatest Caution ! »

L'aura du Wyvern explosa, ce fut comme si un immense dragon s'était élevé vers les cieux puis avait fondu en ligne droite sur sa victime dans l'intention de la déchiqueter de ses crocs.  
Quand le nuage de poussière provoqué par l'explosion se fut dissipé Rhadamanthe était encore debout, le poing en avant mais personne ne se trouvait plus devant lui.  
Le juge chancela puis s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol pavé du château.  
Malgré l'urgence de la situation Eaque ne put s'empêcher de commenter la scène d'un œil de combattant aguerri.

« Rhadamanthe n'a pas reçu lui-même sa propre attaque… D'après ses blessures au poignet je dirais que Célesta a utilisé les serpents de métal qui entourent ses bras pour lui porter une attaque et se libérer in extremis de son étreinte. »

Il se tourna alors vers Minos.

« Ecoute j'ai suffisamment récupéré, je vais prendre le relais, pendant ce temps tu devras t'engouffrer dans le Meikai, c'est encore notre meilleure chance de rencontrer sa majesté. Adieu !  
\- Nous sommes d'accord Eaque, d'accord sur le fait que c'est hors de question ! »

Célesta réapparut alors, sans se préoccuper des autres juges elle descendit à la hauteur de Rhadamanthe puis se pencha sur lui pour l'achever.

« Tu as bien combattu, tu mérites de mourir en guerrier. Je vais prendre ta tête ! »

Célesta leva le bras au-dessus de Rhadamanthe mais elle arrêta son mouvement une fraction de seconde le temps que l'événement qu'elle attendait se réalise.

« Garuda Flap ! »

Célesta sourit.

« J'ai failli attendre ! »

L'attaque de Eaque avait été portée à une vitesse hallucinante mais le poing du juge n'étreignit que le vide.  
Célesta avait sauté en arrière pour éviter l'attaque de quelques centimètres.

« Désolé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Deadliest Bite ! »

Le sang coula sur le sol du château et Eaque apparut couché sur le côté une main sur le cou tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie.  
Célesta observait les fils qui avaient dévié son poing au moment décisif.

« Qui a osé ? »

Eaque en profita pour se relever.

« Moi Minos du Griffon !  
\- Toi ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais atteindre le Meikaï !  
\- Et tu croyais que j'allais laisser mes frères d'armes se sacrifier pour cela ? Non ! Si je dois voir sa majesté Hadès ce sera avec eux ! Mais trêve de palabres, ta main droite est prisonnière du cosmic marinetton ! Tu vas maintenant faire tout ce que je te dis ! Allons transperce-toi le cœur ! »

La main droite de Célesta se rapprocha malgré elle du coté gauche de la jeune déesse.  
Minos regarda le spectacle avec délectation, c'en était fini de cette gêneuse.

Le sang coula d'un cœur percé par sa propre main mais c'était celui d'un juge non d'une déesse.  
Minos tomba à terre.

« Co… Comment ?! »

Célesta n'avait pas une égratignure, d'un geste elle détruisit les fils du cosmic marionetton.

« Ton attaque peut être très efficace mais laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose : lorsque tu lances tes fils magiques tu crées un lien magique avec ton adversaire, ta volonté ne peut s'imposer à son corps que si sa volonté est inférieure à la tienne et malheureusement pour toi je suis une déesse donc parfaitement maîtresse de mon corps et de mon esprit.  
\- Ce… c'est donc ainsi que tu as retourné mon attaque contre moi ! Bra… Bravo… Tu es vraiment très puissante. »

Célesta détourna un peu la tête et passa une main dans sa chevelure.

« Puissante ? Pour toi peut-être mais sache que pour une enfant d'Hadès, je suis inférieure ! Oui tu as bien entendu je suis moins puissante que Thanatos et Hypnos qui eux sont des dieux alors que moi, bien qu'étant d'essence divine, ne suis que la première des étoiles célestes.

Les trois juges étaient stupéfaits. Quel cosmos immense se dégageait de cette femme et ses frères étaient encore plus puissants ! Peut-être qu'Hadès n'avait pas besoin d'eux après tout ?

« Alors avez-vous enfin compris que vous ne pouvez rien ! Avez-vous compris pourquoi sa majesté ne veut plus de vous ? »

Un rire ironique se fit entendre.  
Eaque qui n'avait été que légèrement blessé se relevait en soutenant Rhadamanthe. 

« Tu es peut-être puissante mais tu dois être stupide !  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu combats de façon étrange : tout à l'heure tu aurais pu prendre la tête de Rhadamanthe et tu m'as délibérément laissé le temps d'intervenir puis tu n'as pas cherché à tuer Minos en ne faisant pas s'enfoncer sa main jusqu'au bout. Chercherais-tu à nous épargner Célesta ? »

L'espace et le temps se figèrent entre les adversaires.

D'une des fenêtres du château Thanatos observait la scène, sur une question de son frère Hypnos il répondit.

« Hum… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces hommes soient si résistants et je sens leur cosmos s'accroître à l'unisson. »

Hypnos ne répondit rien et le dieu qui commande à la mort se crut obligé de reprendre.

« Que crois-tu qu'Elysée cherche au fond ? Au début je croyais qu'elle voulait tuer ces hommes car elle les jugeait indignes de commander aux spectres mais voilà qu'elle semble hésiter à les frapper au moment fatidique. Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit en fait qu'un test organisé pour savoir s'ils sont dignes de revêtir leurs surplis ?  
\- Non Thanatos, ton attirance pour la violence et la mort t'aveuglent. Ce que cherche Elysée c'est bien plus que de savoir s'ils sont dignes de leur titre.  
\- Et que cherche-t-elle alors Hypnos ?  
\- Elysée… notre sœur veut savoir si ces hommes ont reçu le dernier cadeau d'Hadès, le dernier don qu'il nous a faits.  
\- Et quel est-il mon frère ? »

Les yeux dorés d'Hypnos se figèrent dans les yeux argentés de Thanatos.

« On dit que la seule chose que Dieu ait laissé aux hommes c'est la force d'accomplir un miracle. Et cette force c'est l'amitié. »

Un rictus ironique déforma les lèvres de Thanatos.

« L'amitié ? Pfff quelle drôle d'idée ! Quoiqu'il en soit nous sommes condamnés à observer sans intervenir car nous avons fait une promesse. Quant aux juges…  
\- Oui si ce sont de vrais spectres reconnus et protégés par leurs étoiles, l'étoile de la mort ne leur fera rien. »

Célesta était perplexe. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Maintenant que Minos se trouvait loin du trou qui mène au Meikai elle se sentait plus libre de ses choix. Tout à l'heure elle avait évité de tuer Rhadamanthe pour vérifier si ce qu'elle avait senti chez les juges était vrai… Mais comment s'en assurer de manière infaillible. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix : il faudrait bien en arriver là ! Même si elle devait mettre sa vie en jeu !

« Alors vous pensez que je veux vous épargner ? Très bien alors attaquez-moi tous en même temps cette fois ci et nous verrons bien si vous survivez. »

Les trois juges se regroupèrent devant la cadette de la mort et du sommeil.

« Nous devons combiner nos attaques sinon nous n'avons aucune chance !  
\- Tu as raison Rhadamanthe nous somme tous blessés mais en unissant nos cosmos nous pourrons lui porter au moins un coup.  
\- Oui pour la première fois nous allons nous battre côte à côte pour la gloire d'Hadès ! »

Célesta tentait de dissimuler ses émotions mais son regard démentait l'expression de mépris qu'elle tentait de donner à son sourire.

« Pfff le dernier cercle des étoiles célestes… »

Les juges intensifiaient leurs cosmos.

« Tu peux te moquer de nous tant que tu voudras, nous traiter de faibles mais le dernier cadeau d'Hadès nous l'avons déjà reçu. »

Le cosmos de Célesta s'accrut terriblement, le pentacle sur son front se mit à briller et entra en résonance avec celles de ses frères.  
Célesta continuait à préparer son attaque mais ce qu'exprimait son regard était l'inverse de la haine.

« C'est magnifique… Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups cette fois car je sais qu'ils sont capables de me défier. Juges préparez-vous ! Je vais utiliser contre vous mon attaque la plus puissante. L'exécution de l'étoile de la mort ! »

Le cosmos des trois Titans s'était accru à son paroxysme, ils avaient tous pris une position d'attaque mais dans leur regard on lisait la froide détermination de celui qui va mourir car sans leurs surplis jamais ils ne pourraient survivre. Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque s'entreregardèrent et pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille peut-être depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ils échangèrent un sourire. Le sourire de la fraternité.

« Une fois, rien qu'une fois que nos vies, nos cosmos ne fassent plus qu'un ! Pour la gloire d'Hadès ! »

Ils lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps libérant leurs cosmos sans garder aucune réserve au nom de leur amitié et du dieu qu'ils servaient.

« Greatest Caution !  
\- Galaxian Illusion !  
\- Infinite Execution ! »

Les trois attaques d'une puissance incalculable foncèrent vers Célesta qui n'avait pas encore déclenché la sienne.  
Elle paraissait dans un état de quasi extase, littéralement envoûtée par la communion des cosmos des juges, qui une minute avant se détestaient, dans la gloire d'Hadès.

« Ce… c'est merveilleux… je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible… »

Le cri que poussa Thanatos pour l'inciter à se défendre la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Mais quelle que soit votre puissance, l'étoile de la mort révèlera ce que vous êtes au fond ! Death Star Judgement ! »

L'attaque de Célesta prit la forme d'un pentacle qui fut littéralement traversée par les attaques des trois juges sans pour autant arrêter sa course vers les spectres.  
Et quand les deux attaques entrèrent en contact ce fut une explosion formidable !

Une colonne de lumière s'éleva à plusieurs milliers de mètres et seuls les cosmos de Thanatos et Hypnos empêchèrent le château de se désagréger.

Quand il eurent complètement retrouvé leurs esprits les dieux de la mort et du sommeil se dirigèrent vers le champ de bataille.  
Ils y virent trois hommes allongés sur le ventre à quelques mètres d'intervalle mais… non c'était impossible ! Ils étaient recouverts de leurs surplis !

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Hypnos ? »

Le dieu du sommeil se retourna. Sa jeune sœur était debout devant lui, elle avait l'air joyeuse à voir l'expression de son sourire presqu'enfantin, comme à l'époque où elle s'appelait Elysée.

« E… Elysée… Tu n'as rien ? »

Célesta avait l'air éberluée, elle avançait vers Hypnos à la façon d'un homme ivre, ses jambes tremblaient et elle semblait incapable de décrire une ligne droite. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole sa respiration était haletante.

« Rien ? Je ne sais pas. Leurs attaques étaient tellement puissantes et leur union tellement belle. »

Hypnos s'approcha de sa sœur, un filet de sang s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres preuve que le poumon avait été atteint.

« Elysée ?  
\- Tu… Tu as vu Hypnos ? Leurs surplis ils sont venus les recouvrir d'eux-mêmes mais ils étaient trop faibles, ils n'auraient pas survécu à la death star execution.  
\- Tu… tu veux dire que tu as utilisé le death star judgement dans le seul but de les épargner ? »

Célesta tomba dans les bras de son frère, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Non Hypnos cette attaque a révélé leur vrai visage, maintenant il n'y a plus aucun doute : leurs surplis les ont reconnus, ils sont dignes d'être des juges sinon ils… ils n'auraient pas pu… me vaincre… »

Célesta s'évanouit dans les bras de son frère aîné. Sa tête retomba en arrière et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds cendrés se répandirent jusque sur le sol. Elle avait perdu conscience mais un sourire béat flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.  
Hypnos saisit sa main et la porta à sa joue pour en sentir la chaleur.

« Elysée, petite sœur… Je sais pourquoi tu souris toujours alors que ton corps est brisé : après des siècles passés à haïr Hadès tu as finalement retrouvé la voie de l'amour et tu lui en as donné la plus belle preuve qui soit : un sacrifice. »

Hypnos serra la main de sa sœur encore plus fort dans la sienne cherchant à lui communiquer un peu de son énergie.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était Thanatos.

« C'est bon Hypnos, son surplis a amorti le choc, elle vivra.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?  
\- Je suis le dieu qui commande à la mort ne l'oublie pas… Et puis elle aussi est une enfant d'Hadès. Tant qu'il sera en vie elle n'aura pas le droit de mourir. »

Les deux frères se levèrent, Hypnos tenait sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Oui c'est évident qu'il est vivant. Et il ne tardera pas à revenir, alors nous lui parlerons d'Elysée.  
\- Oui il reviendra sur cette Terre… à moins qu'il ne se dirige d'abord vers le ciel. »

Les deux frères partagèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sourire en regardant le ciel rougi par le coucher du soleil quand un murmure de leur sœur les ramena à la réalité.

" Père… J'ai mal "

 _ **Sanctuaire Sacré, Star Hill**_

« Ainsi c'est ici, le lieu où la Terre communique avec le ciel. Star Hill le mont étoilé. »

L'homme qui venait de parler était assez légèrement vêtu : il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile blanc, son torse était nu et recouvert de bandages. Une épée aux inscriptions runiques incompréhensibles pendait à son côté.  
Derrière lui étaient agenouillées trois femmes dont deux portaient un masque et devaient avoir aux alentours de 20 ans. Une jeune fille plus jeune se tenait à leurs cotés, elle avait l'air moins robuste et cachait pudiquement une partie de sa chevelure sous un voile.

« Oui c'est bien ici. Starhill le lieu où se rendent les grands popes pour lire dans les étoiles. »

La jeune femme semblait hésiter, sa compagne à la chevelure rousse le comprit et exprima sa pensée.

« Nous vous avons conduit ici au mépris de toutes les règles de la chevalerie. Pour ce sacrilège nous risquons le bannissement. »

Un sourire ironique passa sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Eh bien je présenterai vos excuses à Athéna.  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Starhill est beaucoup plus que ce que vous pensez, chevaliers. C'est sur ce mont qu'Athéna a saisi le sceptre de la victoire et le bouclier de la Justice que Zeus lui a prêtés quand il l'a chargée de défendre la Terre. »

Marine et Shaina échangèrent un regard surpris derrière leurs masques.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que ?  
\- Oui sans le savoir vous autres chevaliers disposiez du seul chemin d'accès possible à l'Olympe.  
\- Mais je croyais que…  
\- Que l'Olympe se trouvait en Grèce ? Non le Mont Olympe lui-même n'est qu'une sorte de repère physique dont se servent les dieux lorsqu'ils veulent revenir sur Terre, ses environs sont protégés par le cosmos de Zeus et l'approcher est très dangereux. Ce passage-ci est plus sûr. »

L'homme rejeta son opulente chevelure noire de jais sur le côté et parut s'amuser de la voir soufflée par le vent.

« Je crois que le temps des adieux est arrivé.  
\- Nous… nous vous avons conduit jusqu'ici… nous révélerez-vous votre identité ?  
\- Je croyais que vous l'aviez devinée. »

Shaina retint un cri de dépit.

« Ah… vous ne pouvez pas être cette personne… votre cosmos est si différent… »

L'homme se retourna vers la jeune fille au voile. Il fixa sur elle ses yeux verts.

« Toi tu l'as deviné n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. »

L'homme se baissa un peu, il mit genou à terre puis saisit la main de la jeune fille qu'il attira contre son torse couvert de bandages.

« Je te remercie pour ça. »

Seika rougit tellement que son voile ne suffisait plus à la cacher.

« Ce… ce n'est rien.  
\- Au contraire, sans toi je serais peut-être mort. »

L'homme relâcha la main de Seika puis se relevant il fit volte-face vers le ciel étoilé.  
Il fit appel à son cosmos et une cape sombre vint recouvrir son corps.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Je veux dire là haut en Olympe ? Demanda Shaina.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Sauver le monde peut-être ? »

L'homme partit d'un léger rire ironique mais il s'interrompit vite.

« Je vais accomplir mon destin je suppose, celui pour lequel Dieu m'a accordé une nouvelle vie. »

Il saisit alors son épée à double tranchant à deux mains puis l'orienta vers le ciel. En l'abattant il hurla.

« Jamais un sacrilège ne fut plus justifié ! »

Le ciel se fendit en deux d'une ligne verticale devant les yeux éberlués des deux derniers chevaliers d'argent, une lumière bleue s'en échappa.

« C'était le premier coup que je frappais à la porte du malheur. Adieu chevaliers d'Athéna. »

Et il s'engouffra dans la brèche béante qui fissurait le ciel.  
Après quelques instants la brèche se referma et Marine et Shaina prirent le chemin du sanctuaire.  
Seika resta longtemps à genoux à prier devant le ciel étoilé. Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin ce fut pour adresser un dernier adieu à l'homme qu'elle avait soigné.  
Par respect elle voulut prononcer son nom en grec mais comme elle ne maîtrisait pas bien cette langue qu'elle avait entendu parler par des paysans illettrés elle opta pour sa langue maternelle, le japonais.

" Adieu… Adieu Meiô "

Elle l'avait appelé de ce nom si court qui en japonais peut se traduire par " l'empereur des ténèbres ", Meiô Hadès.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Hâte-toi Ô Lumière !**

 _" Un jour les dieux fatigués des guerres des hommes s'endormirent. Quand ils se réveillèrent les hommes n'avaient plus besoin de Dieu "_

 _Majesté,_

 _Les événements prennent une tournure conforme à celle que nous attendions. Les Olympiens ont certes ressuscité mais aucun d'entre eux n'a réintégré son corps originel et même sa majesté Poséidon a été contrainte sous la pression des autres dieux de ne pas utiliser le corps de Julian Solo auquel son âme s'était habituée.  
Aucune des gardes divines n'a été reformée pour le moment et tout porte à croire qu'une fois la sentence prononcée les olympiens retourneront à leur sommeil laissant la Terre entre vos mains.  
Vous m'avez fait part de l'état d'impatience dans lequel se trouvaient mes compagnons de mettre à exécution la seconde partie de votre plan qui concerne le sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
J'ai l'audace de vous conseiller de n'en rien faire : l'attention des dieux est pour l'instant obnubilée par Athéna qui se défend magnifiquement mais si une menace sérieuse venait à planer sur la Terre il est probable qu'ils réagiraient violemment et nos plans s'en trouveraient gravement dérangés.  
Ce procès est la clé de tout, il ne faut point penser à le hâter mais bien plutôt à le faire traîner en longueur de façon à endormir complètement la vigilance des Olympiens.  
D'Athéna je vous dirais qu'elle ne sort de sa chambre que pour comparaître devant ses juges et passe le reste du temps recluse. La seule visite qu'elle reçoit est celle de sa majesté Hestia mais cela ne peut avoir de conséquences sur nos plans étant donné la nature pacifique de cette déesse. Quand bien même ces visites ne seraient pas innocentes je ne pense pas qu'Athéna a encore le pouvoir d'empêcher la Terre d'épouser les grands projets que nous avons pour elle.  
Ma mission ici sera bientôt terminée aussi je me réjouis de pouvoir être bientôt à vos côtés._

 _Respectueusement, Némésis._

 _P.S : Ayant constaté une concentration anormale de cosmos au royaume d'Asgard j'y ai envoyé Loki il y a de cela quelques jours mais je suis toujours sans nouvelles bien qu'aucune preuve d'un possible échec de sa mission ne m'ait été apportée…_

Le troisième seigneur des archanges de Zeus posa la plume qui lui avait servi à écrire cette lettre sur le côté de la table. Il reprit la lettre, la relut deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dévoilait aucun nom compromettant puis la plia avant de la cacher dans sa tunique.

" Quel dommage pensa-t-il que je ne puisse l'envoyer maintenant… mais ici en Olympe la chose serait trop risquée, le courrier pourrait être intercepté… il vaut mieux que j'attende d'avoir une occasion de me rendre sur Terre, c'est plus sûr. "

Il passa devant un miroir et un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'image que le verre lui renvoyait : un archange de Zeus.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à voix haute :

\- Heureusement que cette comédie prend bientôt fin.

Et il alla prendre son service auprès de la déesse Athéna dont il avait la garde depuis le début du procès.

 **Cité céleste, chambre d'Athéna**

\- Quel don étrange…

Hestia, déesse de la flamme se retourna vers son interlocutrice faisant voler ses cheveux rouges orangers. Elle étouffa un petit rire.

\- Oui, étrange c'est bien le mot ! La Nature a doté ma sœur Déméter du don de faire fleurir le jardin de la Terre mais l'a affublée d'un caractère autoritaire proprement insupportable et elle a donné à ma sœur Héra une ambition si grande que l'univers ne suffirait pas à la satisfaire. Quant à moi, mon seul don est d'amener la sincérité chez les autres.

Athéna affichait une moue sceptique, un certain nombre d'attaques mentales pouvaient permettre de contrôler l'esprit d'un homme ou de le détruire mais lui rendre son innocence…

\- Lirais-tu dans les pensées Hestia ?

Une étincelle de malice pétilla dans les yeux orangers de la déesse. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour réprimer un petit rire de crécelle.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée Athéna ! Je n'ai nul besoin de lire dans les pensées : toute personne qui se trouve face à moi retrouve une innocence qu'il a perdue et devient sincère.  
\- Et à quoi te sert ce don, je veux dire, pouvoir lire dans les cœurs et les faire s'ouvrir ?  
\- Eh bien vois-tu, dans les temps anciens où nous autres dieux vivions à côté des hommes je me rendais sur les lieux les plus ravagés comme les villages qui avaient servi de théâtre à une guerre. J'y rencontrais souvent des adultes aigris ne rêvant que de vengeance. Ceux-là je ne pouvais malheureusement plus grand chose pour eux.

Les yeux de Hestia s'illuminèrent d'un éclat nouveau.

\- Mais il y avait les enfants. La plupart étaient recroquevillés contre leurs parents quand ils n'étaient pas orphelins. Mais qu'ils aient été blessés ou non il y avait toujours la même chose dans leur regard : la peur ! C'est cette peur gravée dans leur cœur qui amenait les adultes qu'ils devenaient à chercher vengeance de l'affront qu'ils avaient subi. C'est cette peur d'être tué qui les poussait à vouloir être forts et qui les jetait finalement dans les bras d'Arès.

A ce nom Hestia s'arrêta et un frisson parcourut tout son dos jusqu'à son épine dorsale.

\- Un jour Arès m'a dit que c'était pour le bien des hommes qu'il étouffait toute innocence dans ses soldats, pour leur bien qu'il gravait la peur dans les yeux des enfants. " Le monde est agité de tremblements car les forts persécutent les faibles. Peu importe la force physique, la seule façon de devenir fort est de vouloir être fort. Cette volonté les faibles ne l'ont pas mais en gravant la peur et la haine dans leurs cœurs je la leur insuffle. Le jour où tous les humains partageront cette volonté d'être forts alors il n'y aura plus de faibles, alors il n'y aura plus de guerre. " Tels étaient les mots d'Arès.

Athéna semblait méditer sombrement sur ces paroles de son ennemi le plus tenace, se pouvait-il que l'innocence soit une faiblesse et que la peur génère la force chez les faibles ?

\- Mais Arès a tort ! La haine n'entraînera jamais que la haine ! Que la force soit nécessaire pour relever le monde soit ! Mais les enfants ne doivent pas être engagés dans ce cycle de violence ! Mon don je l'ai toujours utilisé pour préserver les enfants de la peur, pour sauver leur innocence. Chaque fois qu'un enfant en me voyant s'est approché pour me sourire je l'ai pris dans mes bras et chaque fois j'ai su que c'était une vie que je sauvais.

Hestia se tourna vers Athéna et son sourire était encore plus lumineux qu'avant, chaque vie qu'elle avait sauvé semblait lui apporter un surcroît de bonheur sans limites.

\- Je suis sûr que j'ai raison Athéna. Même si Arès croit pouvoir changer le monde et en effacer la faiblesse il n'est finalement qu'un jouet entre les mains des dieux plus puissants que lui comme Zeus. Un jour peut-être réalisera-t-il son erreur.

Athéna baissa les yeux sur la soie qui recouvrait son lit sur lequel elles étaient toutes deux assises. Elle éprouvait une réelle sympathie pour cette femme mais la pensée qu'elle avait pu être envoyée ici pour sonder ses pensées les plus secrètes ne la quittait pas.

\- Est-ce pour me dire cela que tu me rends visite Hestia ?

Le ton était sec et assez froid. Hestia tressaillit comme si on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le dos.

\- Non tu as raison Athéna. Je pense vraiment les choses que je t'ai dites mais la raison de ma visite est tout autre.

Athéna fixait Hestia dans les yeux en priant pour que sa volonté ne lui fasse pas défaut mais apparemment la déesse de la flamme n'utilisait pas son don contre elle.

\- Si je suis venue ici c'est pour te remercier.

Saori s'attendait peut-être à tout sauf à ça ! La remercier ? Mais de quoi ? Une idée horrible trotta dans sa tête sans qu'elle parvînt à la rejeter tout à fait. Elle se décida finalement à l'exprimer.

\- Tu… tu veux me remercier d'avoir tué Hadès ?

Les doigts d'Hestia se crispèrent sur les plis du drap à l'en déchirer tant ce qu'elle allait dire lui causait peine.  
" C'est peut-être à cause de son surprenant don qu'elle a tant de mal à être honnête avec elle-même pensa Saori "

\- Oui… tu as bien deviné Athéna… Je suis venue te remercier d'avoir mis un terme à la triste vie de mon frère.

Saori se leva et chercha un appui qu'elle trouva sur le rebord du balcon de sa chambre. Cette femme avait-elle le cœur si noir ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de tristesse à propos d'Hadès ?  
Des pensées confuses traversaient son esprit, maintenant qu'elle était en Olympe elle était en passe de retrouver complètement sa mémoire mythologique et elle se souvenait que dans la famille des premiers Olympiens Hadès et Hestia étaient sans doute les seuls à être unis par une affection sincère.

\- Mais je croyais que…

Hestia se redressa et un nouveau sourire passa sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur oranger.

\- Je ne peux nier que je l'aime. Et c'est justement pour cela que je te remercie d'avoir mis un terme à sa tristesse.  
\- Sa tristesse ?  
\- Oui évidemment, vous n'avez pas dû vous en rendre compte en un si bref échange. Mon frère vous a sans doute combattu avec le même panache qui faisait sa majesté, vous avez dû prendre sa superbe pour de l'arrogance n'est-ce pas ?

Athéna fit un signe d'approbation muet. Le charisme de son adversaire en avait en effet imposé même à ses chevaliers mais il y avait autre chose. Hadès ne semblait pas trouver un quelconque plaisir dans la bataille, il avait même l'air de s'ennuyer à tel point que l'on pouvait se demander s'il se sentait vraiment concerné par les évènements tant il montrait de détachement dans chacun de ses actes. Même sa colère était froide, c'était un être dépassionné.

Hestia lut les pensées d'Athéna dans ses yeux.

\- Oui vous l'avez senti vous aussi - Saori rougit d'être ainsi percée à jour- au fond mon frère était profondément désabusé. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt dans la domination d'un monde corrompu mais il n'en voyait pas davantage dans le fait de régner sur un peuple de morts qui le désespéraient par l'ampleur de leurs fautes. Au fond il n'avait plus qu'une seule raison de vivre : prouver aux hommes qu'ils avaient eu tort d'oublier les dieux et qu'ils étaient encore capables de les punir pour leurs péchés.

Hestia prit les mains d'Athéna dans les siennes et les serra très fort, on ne pouvait dire d'après l'expression de son regard si elle ressentait de la peine ou de la joie en parlant de son frère.

\- Mon frère péchait par orgueil mais je sais qu'avec sa mort il a retrouvé un peu de cette humanité qu'il avait perdue et rien que pour cela Athéna je te remercie. Tu lui as prouvé son erreur en le vainquant et même si ça n'a duré qu'un instant il a dû être heureux de voir que des hommes croyaient encore en cette chimère qu'il appelait l'amour.

La solitude dans laquelle elle vivait depuis un certain temps avait peut-être rendu Saori plus sensible ou alors était-ce tout simplement qu'elle était émue d'avoir trouvé une amie ? Ou encore le don d'Hestia ? Toujours est-il que Saori sentit l'envie de s'épancher sur l'épaule de sa tante et de lui dire combien elle lui était reconnaissante de ses mots.

Cette scène touchante n'eut même pas un début de commencement car un bruit se fit entendre à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

Némésis émergea dE l'embrasure de la porte. Il mit genou à terre et salua brièvement les deux déesses.

\- Princesse Athéna, veuillez pardonner cette irruption mais le grand Zeus a ordonné la reprise de la séance immédiatement.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Saori soupira, le procès durait depuis près de 4 jours olympiens (soit 4 mois terrestres) et on ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour dormir. Le matin même une séance avait eu lieu mais le grand Zeus s'était éclipsé et la séance s'était interrompue peu après.

Némésis referma la porte pour donner le temps à Athéna de se préparer. Celle-ci eut un sourire ironique, peut-être que le moment de son exécution était finalement venu…

Hestia lui répondit vivement.

\- Ne crains rien ! La sentence ne peut pas être prononcée tant que le destin de la Terre n'a pas été réglé.  
\- C'est donc à cela que se résume ce procès ? Une formalité destinée à faire gagner du temps à l'une des factions de Zeus ou d'Arès ?  
\- Malheureusement oui mais je te défendrai bien que mon pouvoir ne soit pas très grand.

Némésis les guida jusqu'à la colline de l'Erichtonion, malgré tous ses efforts pour dissimuler son visage il avait l'air contrarié de quelqu'un qui voit les choses aller dans le sens contraire de celui qu'il désire.

 **Erichtonion**

Il est des lieux prédestinés à accomplir la fonction qu'on leur assigne, l'Erichtonion n'était pourtant ni le lieu le plus approprié ni le plus confortable pour une réunion des 12 olympiens. Ce n'était qu'une colline sur laquelle était juché un petit temple au centre duquel une table en forme de croissant de Lune avait été disposée et munie de 14 sièges (les deux derniers étant pour le plaignant et l'accusé).

Ce lieu était pourtant légendaire dans toute la cité céleste : il devait son nom au premier roi d'Athènes, fils de Gaïa et Héphaïstos du nom d'Erichtonios " celui qui est sorti de la Terre ". Cependant ce n'était pas à ce personnage que cette colline devait sa réputation.

Le grand Zeus malgré les sombres pensées qui l'agitaient ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec contentement et d'admirer l'ingéniosité de son stratagème. Car ce lieu était placé sous le signe de deux dieux ennemis qui étaient finalement les deux faces d'une même pièce : Athéna et Arès. Un jour un monstre fils de Poséidon, à moins que ce ne fut l'une des nombreuses formes empruntées par le Marina des Lymnades tenta de commettre un acte abject sur l'une des filles du dieu de la guerre, Acclipé.  
Bien que peu ému par ce spectacle habituel dans les campagnes guerrières Arès avait sorti son épée et tué le monstre, se peut parce que son visage lui était insupportable ou pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien d'un marina.  
Quoiqu'il en soit Arès fut jugé sur cette colline où il avait commis ce meurtre par un tribunal présidé par sa pire ennemie : Athéna !  
Aucun dieu ne s'était vraiment ému de ce que la Terre fut débarrassée d'un monstre mais ils voyaient tous en ce procès une bonne occasion de diminuer la faction du dieu de la guerre. Aucune voix sauf celles d'Aphrodite et d'Héra ne s'était élevée en sa faveur et Zeus sous ses airs de majesté songeait à la prophétie d'Ananke avec délice.

Le salut lui était venu de la personne qui pouvait être la moins suspecte de le lui accorder : Athéna !

Il se souvenait encore de ses mots :

" Arès, si le Dieu qui a crée l'univers a choisi de mettre une telle force en toi c'est pour que tu la mettes au service des faibles, ce que tu as fait ce jour là s'appelle Justice "

" Athéna, tant que les faibles seront les jouets des forts ils seront détruits, la vérité est que tant qu'il y aura des faibles, aucune justice ne sera possible "

Ils en étaient restés à ce constat de désaccord radical mais Zeus n'avait rien perdu de la scène et depuis ce jour il observait ce qu'il prenait pour de la haine monter en Arès, le rendre plus fort. Et pour qu'il n'oublie jamais cette humiliation il fit baptiser le temple qui se dressait sur l'Erichtonion, l'Aréopage, la colline d'Arès !

Un temple portant le nom d'Arès édifié sur une colline de la ville d'Athéna, quelle ironie !

Le procès d'Athéna avait cependant été légèrement différent de celui d'Arès. Les Olympiens étaient en fait 14 : Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Hestia, Déméter et Héra pour la première génération. Athéna, Arès, Héphaïstos, Apollon, Artémis, Hermès, Aphrodite et Dionysos pour la seconde. Cependant tous les dieux ne résidaient pas dans l'Olympe et la mythologie finit par ne retenir qu'un panthéon de douze Olympiens.

Dans l'état des choses à ce moment il n'avait pas été possible de réunir les 12 dieux : Dionysos après avoir dans un premier temps répondu à l'appel de Zeus avait choisi de se rendormir ne voyant que très peu d'intérêt à participer à ce procès, Hadès étant mort et Athéna jugée il ne restait plus que 11 jurés. Il fut convenu assez vite que Zeus voterait deux fois en tant que dieu et en tant que juge et le litige fut réglé.

Zeus jetait des regards du côté d'Arès qui était resté très calme presque taciturne depuis le début du procès, rien ne semblait devoir l'ébranler et il était très difficile de lui arracher une parole. Il avait même failli décliner l'invitation à se rendre à l'Aréopage.

" Je suis un guerrier. Mon seul talent est de tuer, je n'ai pas ma place dans ce genre de réunion ".

Cette attitude troublait les autres dieux qui commençaient à se demander si le dieu de la guerre, seul parmi ses semblables (Zeus compris) n'avait pas réintégré son corps originel en violation de l'interdit divin. Cela aurait été dans ses habitudes et assassiner un homme pour accréditer la supercherie ne l'aurait pas gêné outre mesure.

Apollon et Poséidon eux aussi avaient un comportement singulier pour des dieux si puissants : le premier semblait complètement absorbé par sa lyre et semblait assez détaché des évènements. Le second toisait avec une colère contenue les impudents qui avaient l'audace de se croire son égal. Il le dissimulait assez mal mais il avait peur ! Peur de retourner à son sommeil éternel après la fin du procès car on ne lui avait permis de sortir de son sommeil qu'à la condition qu'il ne tente pas de posséder Julian Solo ni de se manifester auprès de Sorrente. Il avait donc dû emprunter un corps et cela faisait trois longues journées qu'il attendait la suite des évènements dans cette prison dorée qu'était la cité céleste.

Les autres dieux se perdaient en vaines spéculations sur l'issue du procès ou de la guerre qui allait peut-être opposer les factions de Zeus à celles d'Arès…

La porte de l'Aréopage coulissa et le tumulte cessa instantanément.

Le troisième seigneur des archanges entra et s'avança au centre du cercle sans saluer aucun dieu comme s'il s'agissait de le juger lui. Il s'agenouilla et s'adressa directement à Zeus.

\- Majesté je suis porteur d'une nouvelle préoccupante.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement pendant lequel nul ne dit rien et chacun entendait bien que Némésis ne souhaitait pas délivrer son message en la présence d'un autre dieu que Zeus. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une expression qui voulait dire " Auras-tu le courage de rester muet devant tous ces dieux qui te dépassent ? "

Némésis se releva et tourna les talons prêt à quitter la salle sans délivrer le message dont il était porteur. Plusieurs dieux dont Poséidon commençaient à marquer des signes d'énervement notables. Le seigneur des archanges fit volte face et fixa les maîtres de l'Olympe avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Plusieurs dieux avaient déjà fait le mouvement de se lever quand Zeus énonça enfin :

" Parle librement, je ne compte nul ennemi ici "

L'interpellé s'avança à nouveau au centre du cercle mais sans s'agenouiller cette fois et délivra à haute voix son message.

" Le sort protégeant la cité céleste a été violé. Une intrusion est donc à craindre ".

Un frisson perceptible traversa l'assemblée olympienne mais chez Arès ce frisson fit courir dans ses veines une sensation d'une jouissance inégalée.

" C'est par l'entrée du mont étoilé que cette intrusion est à déplorer ".

Le grand Zeus ne se dépara pas de son sourire éclatant, il rejeta son opulente chevelure couleur de ciel en arrière et lança un regard en coin vers Héra comme s'il attendait un conseil de sa part. Mais en fait avant même que Némésis ait ouvert la bouche le maître des cieux avait deviné la substance de son message et analysé la situation. Il se livrait maintenant à un jeu cruel qui consistait à laisser la peur s'insinuer dans chacun de ses pairs et à tester ainsi leur sang froid. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que l'une de ces divinités éclate en un accès de colère devant ce silence oppressant et rien ne le réjouissait plus que de constater une fois de plus son écrasante supériorité sur ses pairs.

Prenant son silence pour une marque d'approbation Némésis, par son empressement, lui gâcha son plaisir.

" Avec votre permission majesté, je vais ordonner le transfert de vos majestés vers la cité céleste où je serai plus en mesure d'assurer votre sécurité que sur cette colline. "

Le sourire mourut sur les lèvres du dieu du ciel. " Quel rabat-joie quand même ! pensa-t-il. Eut-il tenu sa langue cinq secondes de plus et je suis bien sûr qu'il y aurait eu du spectacle ! "

" Hors de question, commandant des Archanges ! La nouvelle dont tu es porteur ne justifie pas une telle mesure. "

" Mais votre majesté… "

" Silence ! Je m'attendais de toute façon à une tentative désespérée d'un des anciens fidèles de ma fille ! Je ne connais pas le nom de ce fou mais il ne sera pas dit que le roi des dieux aura perdu la face devant un insolent ! "

Sur ces mots il frappa dans ses mains et il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur la signification de ce geste : le procès devait suivre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce geste contenait un autre message, celui-là destiné à Némésis : la mort du jeune fou qui avait osé pénétrer le domaine des dieux serait le prix du pardon de son insolence. Le grand Zeus ne devait pas perdre la face et en tant que seigneur des archanges son rôle était de s'en assurer.

Némésis sortit de la salle sans saluer et ce fut presque à la volée qu'il ouvrit les portes de l'Aréopage sur deux déesses qu'il annonça de la sorte :

" Leurs majestés Hestia et Athéna qui ont fait long chemin jusqu'ici, l'une pour juger, l'autre pour être jugée mais qui se réjouissent comme tous ici de la mort de sa majesté Hadès ! "

Némésis n'était pas un impulsif, toutes ses paroles étaient réfléchies et il ne manquait aucunement de finesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de laisser entrevoir une menace dans ses propos. Toutefois il semblait avoir un problème avec l'autorité mais plus sûrement avec celle du maître des cieux. Ainsi lorsque Zeus avait voulu jouer au chat et à la souris en lui intimant l'ordre tacite de ne rien dire il avait fait un gros effort pour ne pas lui jeter au visage que de tels enfantillages étaient indignes de lui !

Ce comportement était d'autant plus singulier qu'il se situait aux antipodes de celui des autres seigneurs des archanges. Mas il n'était pas comme eux, un être humain éveillé à sa nature d'archange mais bien un dieu vivant depuis les temps anciens mais quant à servir Zeus depuis lors c'était une autre affaire…  
Le titre de troisième seigneur ne voulait nullement dire qu'il était en aucune façon le subordonné des deux autres seigneurs mais qu'il avait en charge la troisième sphère de l'Olympe. La première sphère comprenait uniquement la cité céleste du grand Zeus, la mieux protégée, la seconde sphère englobait les autres cités dans lesquelles reposaient les corps immortels des olympiens quand ils existaient encore…

La troisième sphère englobait tout ce qui n'était pas le territoire des deux premières à savoir l'Olympe ! A ce titre son rôle était de protéger les divers couloirs dimensionnels menant de la Terre à l'Olympe et de surveiller toutes les dépendances du Mont Olympe dont l'Aréopage faisait partie. Sa charge lui donnait également le droit de se rendre ponctuellement sur Terre et de se tenir informé des évènements.

Némésis avait quitté l'Aréopage brusquement en lançant des mots cruels à l'intention de l'assemblée des dieux. Une ombre passait sur son front sans vouloir le quitter et en proie à une colère noire le noble seigneur prit le parti de s'allonger dans les fleurs qui coloraient les jardins de l'Olympe.

Dans un geste de dépit il jeta au loin le diadème d'or de son armure libérant ainsi sa très longue chevelure blonde cendrée et la laissant se répandre sur le tapis de fleurs.

" C'est bien ma chance ruminait-il, moi qui voulais retarder l'issue de ce procès au maximum voilà qu'il va être hâté. Zeus ne sait-il donc pas où est son intérêt ? En tout cas il se passera longtemps avant que je puisse remettre cette lettre, quelle malchance ! "

Son regard se fit plus mélancolique comme s'il se rappelait de quelques souvenir touchant et appartenant à un passé lointain, le ciel qui s'étendait à l'infini devant lui était d'un bleu magnifique.

" Ah… Le ciel a-t-il toujours cette couleur dans mon pays ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps, tout a dû bien changer… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter cette charge… Et puis y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour m'attendre ? "

Un nuage déformé par le vent lui renvoya un visage souriant et familier mais un courant d'air frais se répandit dans son dos et le fit se relever promptement. Pourtant il ne vit rien qu'une brume légère qui semblait se répandre sur la colline.

Le seigneur des archanges joignit ses mains au niveau de son torse et une petite lumière semblable à celle émise par une luciole en émergea, avec beaucoup de précaution il éleva cette faible lueur au dessus de sa tête et la brume commença à se dissiper pour laisser place à… un champ de fleurs.

" Quelle est cette mauvaise plaisanterie ?! Qui que vous soyez montrez-vous ! "

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais la brume commença à se reformer devant lui.

" Très bien vous l'aurez voulu ! "

Némésis tira de son fourreau une épée si fine à poignée dorée qu'elle faisait penser à une rapière. Il s'en saisit et d'un moulinet rapide envoya un coup horizontal devant lui. Cette fois la brume se dissipa tout à fait mais le ciel sembla faire pleuvoir une cascade de pétales de fleurs en réponse à tant de violence.  
Une silhouette se détacha de ce décor multicolore. A première vue c'était celle d'un être humain de grande taille mais rien ne transparaissait de sa physionomie car il était comme enveloppé dans une cape très noire sur laquelle les rayons du soleil faisaient des reflets bleus.

" Qui êtes-vous ?! "

Aucune réponse ne parvint à l'envoyé de Zeus.

" Hum, si vous vous trouvez ici c'est que vous devez être la personne qui a ouvert le passage de Star Hill. "

Un sourire rassurant passa sur son visage, il avait l'air plus apaisé comme si ses déductions lui avaient révélé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la personne qui lui faisait face.

" Alors j'attends ! Si vous vous êtes introduits en Olympe c'est que vous êtes de nature divine et si vous l'avez fait en passant par Star Hill c'est que votre intention est de sauver Athéna ! Alors - un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres - quel est donc le chevalier divin qui a réussi à s'extraire des limbes après trois longs mois ? S'agit-il de Shiryu ? de Shun ? de Hyoga ? Du Phénix dont on dit qu'il pourrait revenir de l'Enfer ? Ou alors celui qui l'aime le plus a-t-il ressuscité pour lui venir en aide ? Seiya ? "

Aucun de ces noms ne provoqua le moindre tremblement chez la silhouette qui faisait face à Némésis. Une moue de dépit apparut sur son beau visage.

" Finalement tout ça n'a guère d'importance puisque je vais vous tuer une seconde fois - Némésis tira sa rapière de son fourreau - cela dit… cela dit je ne tiens pas à déranger le grand Zeus par le fracas de nos cosmos, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire que de défigurer ce lieu. "

Un court silence ponctua la dernière phrase du seigneur des archanges.

" Aussi je vous propose un duel, non pas un vulgaire duel de cosmos mais un duel à l'épée comme il s'en faisait autrefois. Le maniement du sabre ne peut être inconnu à un Japonais donc nous sommes à égalité, si vous n'avez pas d'arme je vous en fournirai une mais je vous en prie réglons cela rapidement car je suis pressé ! "

Pour toute réponse l'inconnu ouvrit sa cape et en sortit une épée à double tranchant.

" Mmmh l'épée d'Hadès… Je suppose que vous vous en êtes emparés dans les limbes, ce n'est pas mal. Mais face à moi ce sera très insuffisant. En garde chevalier ! "

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent, le duel pouvait commencer.

" As-tu quelque chose à ajouter Athéna ? "

Athéna soupira, elle avait parfaitement compris que cette séance serait la dernière de son procès et que ce n'était qu'une simple formalité maintenant que Zeus avait pris sa décision concernant la Terre.

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait eu quelque chose à ajouter ! Depuis trois jours elle n'avait cessé de se défendre d'avoir commis aucun des crimes qui lui étaient reprochés. Mais cela n'avait servi finalement à rien !

Les olympiens ne voulaient voir les évènements qu'à la lumière de leurs seules connaissances de la Terre et des hommes qui dataient de très longtemps. Les dieux s'étaient assoupis un jour en pensant qu'à leur réveil l'humanité serait restée la même : un troupeau de moutons qui les remerciait tous les jours pour leurs bienfaits et le jour où ils s'étaient réveillés, ils avaient découvert Des hommes arrogants, ne craignant plus les dieux et s'attribuant à eux-mêmes tous les bienfaits consentis par la Nature.

Athéna chercha dans la noble assemblée un regard ami qu'elle trouva en Hestia qui était à elle seule une incitation à la sincérité.

" Vous me demandez si j'ai quelque chose à ajouter pour ma défense mais n'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui devriez vous défendre ? "

Un murmure d'indignation souffla sur quelques places mais s'évanouit assez vite. Ce fut Héra qui avait joué depuis le début le rôle de procureur qui prit la parole.

\- Qu'insinues-tu Athéna ? N'avons-nous pas entendu tes arguments et ceux d'Hestia, n'avons-nous pas entendu le témoignage d'Eurydice et celui de Poséidon vaincu par toi ?  
\- Vous les avez entendus mais vous ne les avez pas écoutés. Du témoignage d'Eurydice vous n'avez retenu qu'une seule chose : tant qu'il a servi Hadès Orphée a vécu, quand il a décidé de lutter à nouveau pour moi sa vie s'est arrêtée.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors dans cet intervalle qui sépare la vie de la mort un être humain connaît des émotions, de la passion. Orphée vivait certes mais il était mort et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement puisque son unique amour était mort et qu'il vivait parmi des ombres. Dans le très court intervalle qui a suivi sa prise de conscience il est revenu à la vie ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a rien à regretter ! Poséidon vous a parlé de son désir de ramener Utopia sur Terre mais pour quoi comptez-vous toutes les vies qui ont été perdues dans l'inondation du monde ?

Héra écumait littéralement de rage. Que cette petite insolente ait l'impudence d'inverser les rôles non seulement dans ce procès mais aussi dans l'ordre de l'univers c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter !

\- Es-tu en train de nous dire que nous, dieux qui régissons l'univers devrions donner échelle à la vie humaine ?  
\- Vous autres vivez trop loin des hommes pour voir leur vraie nature. Qu'ils ne soient pas vos semblables vous suffit pour vous donner le droit de les condamner ! Hadès, lui au moins, a essayé de les comprendre mais il a commis la même erreur que vous qui considérez la vie humaine avec un tel détachement parce qu'elle n'est pas éternelle. La mort lui était devenue si familière qu'il finissait par l'apparenter à une continuation de la vie qui n'était pour lui que souffrances.

Un court silence passa, Héra aurait voulu répliquer mais Zeus, sortant de sa réserve lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Athéna poursuivit donc.

\- La vie est bien plus qu'un simple cycle précédant la mort, elle est la raison d'être de l'homme, grâce à ses souvenirs il n'a pas de regrets en quittant ce monde car il sait y avoir laissé sa trace.  
\- La vie n'est que souffrances ! Les hommes eux-mêmes devraient nous louer de les débarrasser de ce fardeau !  
\- Oui la vie est souffrances ! Elle est aussi haine et rancœur ! Mais elle est aussi amour et amitié, c'est là le sens du mot vivre ! Les hommes ne sont pas des dieux, c'est peut-être pour cela que leur vie a un sens.

Héra fut sur le point d'éclater mais Zeus une nouvelle fois la retint. Et pour l'une des premières fois depuis le début de ce procès il sortit de sa réserve.

\- Athéna, qui espères-tu convaincre avec de tels arguments ? Ton amour pour les hommes t'aveugle. J'ai vu les hommes naître, souffrir et mourir. La vie ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont créée, ils n'en ont pas décidé les règles alors que nous autres avons su nous élever au-dessus de la souffrance physique avec le 7ème sens, au-dessus de la mort avec le 8ème sens et enfin au-dessus de la condition humaine elle-même avec le 9ème sens. C'est cette maîtrise du destin qui fait de nous des dieux. L'humanité n'est finalement que le reflet de notre ancienne condition, sans doute devons-nous à un dieu inconnu la création de l'univers, la vie et ce cœur qui nous sert à aimer mais les faits sont là ! En dépit de la présence des dieux à leurs côtés seule une poignée d'êtres humains ont pu dépasser leur condition, ils siègent ici.

Zeus jeta alors un regard circulaire autour de lui, Héra rayonnait d'admiration pour son mari, Apollon semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de sa lyre, Héphaïstos souriait avec insolence, Poséidon était nerveux. Seul Arès semblait le regarder de façon équivoque… un mélange d'affection, de pitié et d'estime, voilà ce que contenait son regard. Zeus eut quelque mal à s'en détacher puis surmontant son malaise il continua.

Zeus s'était levé et d'un geste assez ample il avait signifié qu'il prenait tous les dieux présents à témoins de ses dires.

\- Mais nos frères humains devant leurs échecs répétés à s'élever au dessus de leur condition, après nous avoir accusés d'être la cause de leurs maux n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous oublier.

Athéna, bien qu'elle n'eut perçu aucun signe allant dans ce sens se permit de reprendre la parole.

\- " Un jour les dieux fatigués des guerres des hommes se sont endormis. Quand ils se sont réveillés les hommes n'avaient plus besoin de Dieu. " Dire que toute l'histoire des dieux et des hommes se résume à cela…

Zeus reprit alors d'une voix forte qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

\- Tu te trompes Athéna. Les dieux ne vont pas disparaître parce que les hommes les ont oubliés, aujourd'hui c'est l'humanité qui va tomber dans l'oubli parce que ses dieux se seront lassés d'elle. Hadès avait raison : les hommes sont des êtres stupides, jamais ils ne nous égaleront. Leur existence est désormais superflue et leur fin inéluctable. Il est maintenant temps de rendre un verdict. Que les olympiens se lèvent et disent si oui ou non Athéna est coupable de crime contre la divinité.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :Qui est mon ennemi ?**

Un duel inutile dans un conflit au sens incertain. L'embrasement de deux volontés, leur affrontement passionné sans autre raison d'être que celle du combat lui-même.

Ni Némésis ni son adversaire n'étaient vraiment certains de la raison qui les jetait l'un contre l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas même présentés mais ils savaient une chose l'un sur l'autre, la seule qui importât vraiment : Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre un obstacle ! Un obstacle qu'il fallait vaincre et détruire sans remords !

Némésis avait d'abord cru devoir livrer un duel rapide, persuadé qu'il était de n'avoir en face de lui qu'un chevalier. Il n'était pas de ces imprudents qui sous-estiment leurs adversaires, pour lui ce n'était pas l'armure qui faisait l'homme mais l'inverse.

Pourtant il avait abordé ce duel avec une grande assurance car l'arme qu'il avait choisie était sa favorite, sa rapière était le prolongement de sa volonté mise toute entière au service d'une cause mystérieuse.

Il avait d'abord attaqué avec fougue, persuadé de pouvoir briser la défense de son adversaire mais celui-ci lui avait opposé un jeu serré faisant tournoyer son épée à double tranchant devant lui, créant un cercle de défense impénétrable.

Devant sa surprise de voir son adversaire manier l'épée de cette façon l'inconnu avait pour la première fois pris la parole d'un ton légèrement amusé.

\- L'attaque est cercle, la défense est cercle. L'essence de ma technique à l'épée double tranchant est un cercle en mouvement qui annihile tout.

Ayant dit il fit tourner son épée à 360° devant lui puis la reposa sur le côté, une fraction de seconde plus tard le sol explosait littéralement autour de lui formant un cercle d'environ 1 mètre de diamètre.

\- Quiconque pénètre mon cercle de défense court à une mort certaine de plus mon épée peut contrer n'importe quelle attaque lancée d'une distance supérieure quelle que soit sa vitesse.

Némésis approuva en connaisseur.

\- En effet c'est une technique intéressante et elle apporte la preuve indubitable que vous n'êtes pas un chevalier. Qui es-tu donc, toi qui portes l'épée d'Hadès ?

L'inconnu secoua la tête avec dépit.

\- Ce que le temps peut faire de ravages quand même ! Vous ne venez pas dans un lieu pendant quelques milliers d'années et on oublie jusqu'à votre humour !

\- Pardon ?

\- En plus il suffit que je vienne avec une épée à double tranchant pour qu'on croie que c'est celle d'Hadès !

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne dît mot puis finalement Némésis baissa la tête, son dos était soulevé par des tremblements irrépressibles puis finalement il éclata de rire !

\- Hum… Excusez-moi mais c'est que la situation est assez comique : je me dispute avec Zeus parce qu'il ne veut pas évacuer l'Aréopage puis je me lance à la recherche d'un intrus en pensant qu'il s'agit d'un fidèle d'Athéna et finalement vous me dites que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça et que vous n'êtes pas venu depuis longtemps. Décidément je ne sors pas assez souvent !

Le ton de son vis-à-vis lui coupa toute envie de rire.

\- Qui a dit qu'il y avait UN intrus ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui vous avez bien compris, ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert cette brèche, j'ai juste suivi les traces de l'auteur de ce forfait.

La main de Némésis se crispa sur la poignée de sa rapière.

\- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Pour faire une diversion tout simplement. Voyez-vous je ne savais pas combien d'archanges et autres séraphins celui qui m'a précédé aurait pu rencontrer sur son chemin alors je me suis dit que j'allais tous les attirer vers moi pour lui faciliter les choses.

\- Et quelles sont les intentions de cet homme ?

L'inconnu émit un petit rire caustique.

\- Ca à vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien… Il vient peut-être pour sauver Athéna mais il est tout aussi plausible qu'il tente de prendre sa vie. Sa volonté est inébranlable mais il est difficile de le comprendre car ses états d'âme sont assez changeants. Mais trêve de palabres, vous disiez avoir des choses urgentes à réaliser et moi je ne veux pas manquer le procès d'Athéna.

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent à nouveau de leurs épées selon le rituel du duel.

D'abord les épées tournées vers la Terre.

\- Terre ! dirent-ils à l'unisson

Puis vers le ciel.

\- Ciel !

Et enfin croisées pour symboliser l'union des deux combattants.

\- Croisé ! En garde !

Quelques passes d'armes de base se succédèrent très vite : d'abord le premier assaut vers la tête aisément contré par une parade en prime, immédiatement suivie par une attaque en seconde puis une contre attaque en tierce (prime, seconde et tierce désignent le nombre de contacts entre les armes). La situation était assez critique car au terme de ces trois échanges les épées étaient stabilisées au niveau du visage des adversaires.

Dans un tel cas de figure la vitesse d'exécution de l'attaque ne compte plus et s'efface derrière la masse et la force des adversaires.

Dans ces deux cas Némésis était désavantagé, c'est pour cette raison qu'il rompit l'échange par une parade en faisant dévier l'épée de son adversaire vers le sol. Mais celui-ci enchaîna immédiatement sur une contre-riposte flamboyante, amenant la pointe de son épée juste au centre du front du seigneur des archanges. Une goutte de sang tomba sur l'épée à double tranchant.

\- Pourquoi n'enfoncez-vous pas ? Dit Némésis avec un éclair dans ses yeux couleur acier.

L'inconnu retira assez promptement son épée.

\- Voyons mon cher, ceci n'était qu'un petit préambule pour prolonger le plaisir que j'éprouve en votre compagnie. Par ailleurs votre aura d'archange ne me permettrait pas de vous porter un coup mortel. Pour vaincre un adversaire il faut écraser son cosmos en premier.

Némésis sourit ironiquement, nullement décontenancé.

\- Je vois, mais je vous croyais pressé, le sort d'Athéna aurait-il soudainement moins d'importance à vos yeux ?

\- Ce n'est pas cela – l'homme essuya le sang sur son épée avec un mouchoir – disons que j'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant de reprendre ma liberté.

Némésis positionna sa rapière dans l'espace entre son pouce et son index comme un joueur de billard puis hurla :

\- Archangel Charge !

L'attaque partit à une vitesse hallucinante vers l'inconnu qui continuait à faire tourner son épée, un flash lumineux se produisit et ce que la scène révéla était à peine croyable : la pointe de l'épée de Némésis avait touché sa cible au centre du front, une simple pression aurait suffi pour le décapiter !

Mais cet exploit ne s'accomplit pas : l'épée à double tranchant avait heurté la rapière de l'archange au moment précis où elle avait touché le front. Le temps sembla s'immobiliser puis finalement ce qui devait arriver se produisit : sous la pression de l'épée la rapière dévia sa course vers la gauche entraînant avec elle l'archange qui offrait maintenant son dos à son adversaire !

Dans un ultime effort l'archange parvint à se recevoir sur sa jambe gauche et à se retourner pour faire face à son adversaire pour constater que l'épée à double tranchant était figée dans son fémur.

Par une série de saltos arrières il se mit hors de portée. Son armure ne l'avait que très médiocrement protégé vu que le coup avait été porté à l'articulation.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que personne ne peut pénétrer mon cercle de défense sans être blessé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses lancer une attaque aussi rapide et de si loin mais malheureusement pour toi la vitesse de rotation de mon épée est au moins égale à ta vitesse d'attaque, ce qui en fait une arme pour la défense !

Némésis évaluait la situation d'après le regard qu'il jetait sur son adversaire et son environnement.

Il reprit la même position que précédemment, coinçant sa rapière dans l'intervalle entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

\- C'est inutile, ne comprends-tu pas que mon cercle de défense est impénétrable ?

\- C'est une erreur très commune répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Cette fois l'archange ne lança pas une charge frontale mais utilisa toute la force de ses jambes pour effectuer un bond prodigieux d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut.

Son adversaire la suivit avec un petit temps de retard.

« Tu as raison de tenter une attaque aérienne mais je ne te laisserai pas le temps de la déclencher ! »

Némésis était environ à un mètre de distance de son adversaire quand pour la première fois du combat il utilisa son armure. A la grande surprise de son adversaire les ailes de sa protection se déplièrent d'un coup et gonflées par le vent permirent au détenteur de l'armure de retrouver son équilibre.

Son adversaire ne pouvait plus arrêter sa charge en plein élan, il prit donc le parti de foncer l'épée en avant dans l'espoir d'embrocher l'archange et de prévenir ainsi la contre attaque.

Les ailes de m'armure se déployèrent à nouveau mais cette fois elles parurent se gonfler d'air, Némésis relâcha la pression qu'elles détenaient juste au moment où l'épée était sur lui se propulsant ainsi un bon mètre au dessus de son adversaire qui lui montrait maintenant le dos !

« Un conseil : n'essaie jamais de défier un archange dans les airs ! C'est notre spécialité ! Que la flèche angélique te frappe maintenant ! »

Des milliers de flèches spectrales s'échappèrent du poing du troisième seigneur et déferlèrent comme une averse sur son adversaire complètement pris au dépourvu.

Il lutta à peine une seconde avant d'âtre emporté par ce tourbillon de lumière qui le frappait de plein fouet.

Némésis le regarda s'écraser lourdement sur le sol de la plaine puis atterrit pour reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons se gonflaient à en éclater et il devait faire des efforts démesurés pour rester debout.

Son adversaire ne tarda pas à se rappeler à son bon souvenir, son épée tournoyait devant lui dans un tourbillon lumineux.

Sa voix s'éleva alors bien que son visage fut invisible.

\- Je dois reconnaître que cette attaque était impressionnante. J'ai été surpris. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir deviné que le seul point faible de ma technique se trouvait dans les airs.

Némésis paraissait absorbé dans la contemplation de la protection de son adversaire : c'était une armure étrange dont on aurait dit qu'elle avait été taillée à même la roche. Les épaulettes avaient la forme de roches de cristal et le diadème qui la couronnait portait un rubis énorme incrusté en son centre.

\- Cela dit tu as commis une erreur en lançant une attaque aussi faible, aucune de tes flèches n'avait assez de puissance pour me blesser gravement. Si tu avais mis plus de puissance dans ce coup et l'avais concentré en un point tu aurais pu envoyer une comète et j'aurais été blessé à coup sûr. C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies ainsi laissé passer ta chance car maintenant je ne me laisserai plus surprendre.

\- Vous… vous êtes…

\- Oui tu as bien deviné seigneur des archanges. Je suis Odin le seigneur d'Asgard. J'aurais préféré venir armé de ma seule épée pour ne pas alerter les olympiens par les vibrations de mon armure mais je réalise maintenant à quel point elle m'est utile. Mais j'y pense permets moi de te rendre ce qui t'appartient.

L'épée de Balmung commença à tourner à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière concentrant un cosmos immense autour d'elle.

Némésis n'eut qu le temps de se jeter sur la droite quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer : toute l'énergie de son attaque allait lui être renvoyée.

Son mouvement ne fut pas assez rapide car plusieurs flèches angéliques se fichèrent dans son fémur gauche lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Et maintenant que tu sais à qui tu fais face, que vas-tu faire ?

Némésis se releva sans effort apparent mais le sang coulait des nerfs de ses jambes. Il reprit son épée et la positionna comme précédemment.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir maintenant !

Odin le regarda d'un air désolé et leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Attends ! Avant de continuer, je veux te poser une question.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Es-tu le troisième roi ?

Un silence passa avant que Némésis ne réponde.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ah oui ? Il y a de cela quelques jours j'ai combattu un démon du nom de Loki qui ne m'a échappé que grâce à l'armure qu'il portait, une « adamanthe ». Il disait servir un homme nommé « le troisième roi ». Ton titre est le « troisième seigneur des archanges » il me semble, le rapprochement était facile.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce démon est au service de Zeus ?

\- A part Hadès, Zeus et Poséidon je ne connais aucune autre puissance en ce monde. Deux d'entre eux sont hors de cause, ne reste plus que Zeus. Alors réponds ! Es-tu le troisième roi ?

Némésis pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre : quoiqu'il dise à Odin la lettre qu'il portait sur lui était assez compromettante mais seulement pour lui-même, son maître n'y était pas cité. Lui dire la vérité c'était risquer de le mettre sur la bonne piste. Lui mentir c'était risquer un double-jeu très dangereux mais seulement si le maître des cieux était mis au courant de cette affaire. Il se décida finalement et arbora un sourire léger.

\- Oh et après tout pourquoi pas ? Non je ne suis pas le troisième roi et j'ignore qui est cet homme. Par contre pour ce qui est de Loki je peux te le dire : il est une sorte de mercenaire au service d'Arès, nous l'avons envoyé enquêter sur Asgard mais il n'est pas revenu depuis.

\- Tu mens !

\- Je n'ai pas menti : je ne suis pas le troisième roi !

\- C'est vrai, la description que Loki en a faite ne te correspond pas mais il m'est très difficile de croire que Loki soit au service d'Arès et ne s'en vante pas comme c'est la mode chez les Berserkers. Sur ce point tu as menti j'en suis sûr !

Un silence passa, les deux dieux se regardaient sans aucune aménité. Némésis rompit imprudemment le silence le premier.

\- Et maintenant que tu sais cela que vas-tu faire ? Je te l'ai dit : j'ai des devoirs impérieux à remplir et je ne peux pas perdre du temps avec toi, si tu n'as pas d'intention hostile envers Zeus je pourrais autoriser ton passage.

\- Décidément tu es un archange étrange Pfff. Mais si je te laissais libre de tes mouvements tu risquerais de gêner l'homme qui m'a précédé.

\- Il va donc nous falloir continuer ce duel.

Odin reprit la discussion sur un ton assez léger.

\- Oui il me semble aussi, mais avant cela tu devrais te débarrasser de cette armure, comment appelez-vous cela ? Une aube je suppose ? Tu serais plus à l'aise pour te battre si tu t'en débarrassais.

\- Tu me crois stupide au point de retirer ma protection dans un duel ?

\- Allons, allons… Je ne suis pas le premier venu. J'ai risqué tellement de fois ma vie dans un combat que je ne les compte même plus et vois-tu j'ai appris à distinguer les styles des combattants et le tien n'a rien à voir avec celui des archanges.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Allons, tu as l'air aussi à l'aise dans cette armure qu'un chevalier d'or dans un surplis. – un sourire ironique passa sur les lèvres d'Odin – pourquoi ne revêts-tu pas ton adamanthe ?

\- Je te répète qu je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit !

\- A ta guise mais tu n'as aucune chance de gagner en te battant dans ces conditions.

Pour toute réponse Némésis prit position et Odin l'imita.

« Le sort d'Athéna me préoccupe, je dois achever ce duel rapidement quitte à risquer d'être blessé en passant à l'attaque. »

« Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir ! »

\- Il est temps de…

\- Commencer !

Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, ils avaient pris un tel appui sur le sol que celui-ci se lézarda sous le choc !

Némésis fut le premier à porter son coup : rapière en avant orientée vers la bas il déchira le sol sur toute la longueur de son élan.

\- Technique de l'archange ! Archangel charge !

Odin s'attendait visiblement à un tel assaut aussi para-t-il facilement le coup porté au niveau de la tête avec Balmung et en profita pour lacérer les jambes de son adversaire d'un coup précis.

\- Tu m'as déjà montré cette technique !

Némésis exécuta un salto arrière pour se mettre hors de portée puis prenant à nouveau appui sur ses jambes blessées exécuta un bond prodigieux puis plongea vers Odin avec la vitesse d'une comète !

\- Flèche angélique !

Cette fois le seigneur d'Asgard adopta une posture différente : il fit glisser Balmung sur le sol puis lui fit décrire un arc de cercle vers le ciel, ce fut alors comme si un éclair était tombé sur son épée qui dégageait maintenant des décharges électriques !

\- Moi aussi j'ai quelques secrets ! Prépare-toi à être tranché et foudroyé en même temps !

Gêné par les décharges électriques de l'épée de Balmung l'archange ne put appuyer son coup et ce fut une attaque fortement amortie qui s'écrasa dans la main d'Odin.

Némésis recula encore mais cette fois il avait été blessé horizontalement au niveau du thorax.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais bien dit que Balmung me servait aussi bien pour la défense que pour l'attaque. D'autant plus qu'avec des jambes dans cet état tes attaques faiblissent considérablement.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Odin passa le premier à l'attaque en exécutant un bond dans les airs suivi d'une descente en piquée sur son adversaire pour prévenir une nouvelle flèche angélique.

Némésis le devança en se projetant non en s'envolant littéralement vers Odin quand celui-ci allait abattre son épée !

\- L'envol de l'archange !

A la lueur du soleil les deux silhouettes disparurent pour n'en faire plus qu'une, les deux épées foncèrent vers la tête de leurs ennemis et se heurtèrent en un grand choc de sang, de tonnerre et d'acier.

Cette fois ce fut Odin qui ratterit lourdement sur le sol, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent de tout le poids de l'armure qu'ils portaient dans la roche maintenant nue de toute végétation.

\- Ca alors ! Trois attaques à la suite ! Comment peux-tu encore tenir debout après un tel combo ?!

Némésis qui se tenait jusque là debout derrière lui enfonça son épée dans le sol d'un geste rageur. Quelques gouttes de sang tachèrent le sol et il ne tarda pas à se retrouver à genoux.

Odin se releva et s'approcha de son adversaire avec la nonchalance de celui qui sait la victoire à sa portée.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que ma contre attaque fonctionnerait à vrai dire. Tu ne m'avais pas montré cette technique mais comme elle est une sorte de variante de ta flèche angélique je l'ai anticipée, c'est pour cela que j'ai visé ton bras droit, celui dont tu tiens l'épée.

Némésis affectait de réprimer une quinte de toux avec de grands efforts aussi Odin sentait la victoire à sa portée quand il laissa traîner son épée sur son épaule comme un baluchon au lieu de l'orienter vers on adversaire.

\- C'était vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi lancer toutes tes attaques en prenant appui sur tes jambes alors qu'elles ont été sérieusement blessées ? C'est déjà un miracle que tu tiennes debout.

Odin avait rabattu Balmung derrière son cou à la façon d'un objet inutile dont on joue pour s'occuper les mains. Némésis lui faisait mine de reprendre son souffle.

\- Aah aah Je te l'ai déjà dit aah il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde. C'est cette erreur qui m'a permis de te surprendre tout à l'heure ! Et cette idiotie ne se terminera qu'avec ta mort !

Odin vit la mort dans les yeux de Némésis mais trop tard. Le troisième seigneur des archanges avait fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et à une vitesse fulgurante avait passé sa rapière dans sa main gauche.

\- Vois mon véritable visage et meurs !

Némésis retourna son bras gauche vers l'extérieur à 180° jusqu'à s'en déboîter l'épaule et la ramena sur le côté droit de son adversaire avec une détente et une vitesse incroyable ! Pour porter un coup décisif à son adversaire il avait non seulement fait demi-tour sur lui-même et changé son arme de main mais il avait inversé la règle la plus élémentaire de l'escrime qui consiste à porter ses coups de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur de façon à conserver sa garde ! Il avait pris un gros risque mais il avait gagné !

Un flash lumineux aveuglant empêcha de voir le résultat de cet assaut formidable, tout juste put-on apercevoir le choc de l'acier contre l'électricité.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient toujours face avec la même détermination. Odin se permit un sourire.

\- Moi baisser ma garde ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, il ne faut pas confondre idiotie avec nonchalance. Cependant cette attaque était magnifique, tu as utilisé toute la force du haut de ton corps au lieu de t'appuyer sur tes jambes, je comprends pourquoi tu m'as laissé les blesser tant de fois. Comment se nomme cette arcane ?

\- Coup d'épée arc en ciel.

\- Cette technique est parfaite. Mes félicitations.

\- Cependant j'ai perdu.

Némésis souriait lui aussi car l'épée de Balmung n'avait fait qu'érafler son épaule.

Il était le témoin d'une scène irréelle :

La rapière du seigneur des archanges était sectionnée au tiers environ de sa longueur mais la pointe de cette arme brisée atteignait le front du seigneur d'Asgard sans s'y enfoncer.

\- Oui quel dommage. Cette arme eut-elle été divine que j'aurais été décapité. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et la vitesse de rotation de mon épée combinée à la solidité de Balmung ont suffi pour briser ta lame. Cependant tu es parvenu à briser ma défense avec ta technique, je ne me considère pas comme vainqueur.

Odin rangea Balmung dans son fourreau et tendit une main amicale à son adversaire pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci accepta de bonne grâce et offrit à Odin un sourire magnifique comme récompense de ce rude combat.

Le seigneur d'Asgard prit un air faussement affecté.

\- Ah ! je pensais aller assister au procès d'Athéna mais comme je n'ai pas gagné ce duel cela m'est impossible et je dois demander votre autorisation.

Némésis eut un sourire ironique.

\- Je regrette mais en tant qu'archange je ne puis le permettre – Odin afficha une moue de déception – cependant je n'en suis plus à une explication près avec le maître des cieux aussi vais-je tourner le dos, oh ! pas longtemps juste une seconde, après ce délai nous serons de nouveau ennemis.

\- Disons plutôt rivaux.

Némésis remit un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure puis se pencha sur un ruisseau pour y regarder les traces de sang sur son beau visage.

\- A bientôt seigneur Odin.

\- A bientôt seigneur Némésis.

Odin disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Quelques secondes plus tard Némésis plongeait un doigt dans l'eau fraîche puis après l'avoir mélangé avec du sang qui coulait sur sa joue il s'en enduisit les lèvres.

\- Quel puissant guerrier, c'est avec plaisir que j'aurais prolongé cet échange, cependant…

Cependant l'étrange serviteur de Zeus ne semblait pas parvenir à détacher son regard de l'image sublime que lui renvoyait les eaux du ruisseau. Il fit courir son doigt enduit de sang le long de l'onde et s'amusa de la voir se colorer de rouge.

En voyant son beau visage reflété dans une marre de sang il se releva comme s'il avait été piqué par un insecte. La contrariété était visible sur ses traits lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser son diadème et rassembla sa belle chevelure derrière celui-ci.

\- Hmf ! je sens que les Olympiens ne vont pas tarder à regretter d'avoir laissé Athéna en vie, sans compter Odin qui va leur en faire baver ! Vraiment dommage mais ce n'est plus mon affaire, j'ai d'autres obligations à respecter.

Et il partit dans la direction opposée de l'Aréopage.

 **Aréopage**

Le temps n'était plus à la discussion mais au vote.

Le grand Zeus avait signifié qu'il voterait en dernier pour ne pas influencer les votes aussi commença-t-on par la gauche pour aller vers la droite.

Tous les olympiens n'étaient pas égaux et il était convenu que ceux de la première génération avaient la préséance sur leurs cadets. Ce fut Héra qui en qualité de reine des dieux ouvrit la danse :

Son regard était implacable et reflétait autant de haine que d'ambition et de jalousie.

\- Athéna ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour car avant ta naissance une prophétie annonçait que ton destin était de nuire à ton père. Je n'aurais jamais dû permettre que tu vives ! Voyez le résultat : Hadès est mort, l'Enfer n'est plus et les hommes nous oublient ! Tu es coupable de tous ces crimes Athéna et l'humanité les expiera avec toi ! Je te déclare coupable !

Héra se rassit mais avant cela elle lança un regard qui mettait au défi l'assemblée de la contredire.

Déméter se prononça ensuite.

\- En tant que déesse de la Terre et des Moissons je n'établis pas de hiérarchie entre les êtres vivants car tous méritent de vivre. Mais de toutes les espèces qui peuplent la Terre les hommes sont la seule à connaître le mot péché. Ils savent ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal mais sachant cela ils font mauvais usage de cette puissance et menacent la Terre de destruction. La déesse que je suis ne peut autoriser cela. Les hommes sont donc coupables et toi Athéna tu es coupable de les protéger contre notre juste courroux. Je regrette d'avoir à parler contre l'une de mes semblables mais je te déclare également coupable.

La grande Déméter reprit place et soutint courageusement le regard réprobateur de sa nièce.

Ce fut alors le tour d'Hestia de s'exprimer. Elle arborait toujours son sourire radieux que rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire.

\- Première de cette assemblée je vais parler pour ma nièce. Car elle est innocente des crimes dont on l'accuse ! Avoir détruit l'Enfer ? L'Enfer tel que l'a conçu Hadès n'était pas un lieu de rédemption mais juste une chambre de torture éternelle. Personne n'a aimé Hadès comme je l'ai aimé – ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement – et personne n'a eu plus de peine à le voir s'enfoncer dans sa tristesse que moi. En tuant Hadès, Athéna a mis fin à la souffrance qu'était devenue sa vie et pour cela je la remercie. La seule chose que je te reproche Athéna c'est ta lâcheté : il est facile de faire cesser les guerres autour de ton domaine, de ranimer l'espoir au moment où il va s'éteindre… Mais l'amertume de la défaite ne fait qu'engendrer plus de haine et chaque fois qu'une vie s'éteint deux vies sont perdues : celle du vaincu et celle de celui qui le vengera. Tu utilises ton pouvoir pour protéger la vie mais pas pour protéger l'innocence. Cependant je ne peux admettre que tu sois crucifiée sur l'autel de l'ambition olympienne, je te déclare donc innocente des crimes qui te sont reprochés.

Hestia se rassit et son sourire radieux découragea toute réaction violente à son encontre.

Poséidon se leva violemment éprouvant de grandes difficultés à contenir son impatience. Sa voix était l'opposé même de la nature de Julian Solo, qui n'était plus son corps d'accueil, le salut ne viendrait assurément pas de lui.

\- Athéna ! Je t'ai soutenue dans ta bataille contre Hadès en Elysion ! Il serait hypocrite de regretter ce qu'il en a résulté et je ne serais pas digne du titre de dieu si je reniais ma parole. Je te déclare donc innocente.

L'empereur des mers se rassit sous le regard réprobateur de l'ensemble de ses pairs pour la rudesse de ses méthodes. Zeus n'était pas loin de rire de la tirade de son frère. Non décidément avec une nature aussi despotique il ne serait jamais une menace pour lui.

Le tour d'Apollon vint ensuite. Il ne semblait pas très concerné et ne cessait de pincer les cordes de sa lyre. Et chaque pincement était suivi d'un sourire de jouissance sur les lèvres du dieu des arts. Il fallut que Zeus fasse semblant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour qu'il réalisât que c'était à son tour de parler.

\- Ah ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Ah oui c'est vrai – il semblait émerger d'une douce rêverie – le procès… Eh bien Athéna, ce que tu as pu faire et ce que tu es ne m'intéresse pas. Bien que je ne sois pas revenu sur Terre depuis longtemps j'affirme que ton règne est celui de la corruption. Cependant j'entends bien qu'il s'agit ici de juger l'humanité et de la détruire. Les êtres humains en tant que tels ne m'intéressent pas. Je suis plus sensible à la trace qu'ils ont laissé dans la civilisation. Ils ont su fonder des cours brillantes et nous égaler en raffinement, d'autre part ils partagent avec moi cet amour de la beauté pour elle-même qu'on appelle l'art. Je te donne donc ma voix Athéna bien que je ne te considère pas comme innocente.

Artémis aux cheveux aussi bleus que ceux de son frère se leva rapidement.

\- Apollon a parlé en mon nom !

Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour se trouver en face de son père, faisant voler sa sauvage chevelure puis se rassit.

« Comme d'habitude » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Zeus, nullement troublé par la tournure des évènements.

D'un signe il donna la parole à son fils Héphaïstos. Celui-ci se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant sur sa jambe boiteuse, son visage et son dos ruisselaient de sueur.

\- Hum… C'est par une curieuse ironie du sort – l'absence de Dionysos – que j'ai aujourd'hui le droit de faire entendre ma voix. Il me serait facile de déclarer la culpabilité d'Athéna, me créant ainsi par là même une opportunité pour intégrer définitivement ce cercle fermé qui est celui des Olympiens. Il m'est également possible de déclarer son innocence et de déranger ainsi grandement les plans de mes puissants semblables. Cependant je n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui de juger la meurtrière d'Hadès et ce dieu était le seul à ne pas me mépriser… il ne méprisait que le péché. Un jour il m'a dit que seul un imbécile se soulèverait contre la volonté divine, seul un imbécile… Mais les imbéciles sont peut-être les seuls faibles à ne pas aliéner leur liberté au gré des puissants. Aussi je vais voter pour Athéna car il m'est égal d'être considéré comme un imbécile et aussi parce que cela me donnera peut-être l'occasion de revoir une petite déesse que j'ai créée (cf : Annexe 2 : Yours Ever).

Les paroles d'Héphaïstos furent interprétées pour ce qu'elles étaient : les paroles d'un fou qui ne sait pas où est son intérêt.

Zeus se leva alors et regarda Héphaïstos avec le sourire.

\- Ainsi a parlé mon fils aîné.

Cette appellation fit frémir les personnes les plus bien pensantes de l'assemblée et même l'intéressé ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir à être ainsi appelé.

La parole aurait dû normalement passer à Arès qui était le cadet d'Héphaïstos mais celui-ci fit un geste de dénégation.

\- Je m'abstiens de tout vote père.

\- En vertu de quoi Arès ?

\- Mon seul talent est de tuer, je n'ai pas ma place dans ces réunions… politiques.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'abstenir, Arès ! Si tu as encore besoin de temps pour mûrir ton opinion passe ton tour à Aphrodite mais tu devras t'exprimer après elle.

\- Je ferai ce qui me semblera juste.

La tension entre les deux dieux était palpable et c'est dans une atmosphère tendue qu'Aphrodite se leva.

La déesse de la passion salua d'un geste ample l'ensemble de l'assistance en promenant sa main sur tout le diamètre du cercle des dieux qui lui faisait face.

Quand elle eut fini son mouvement bien malin eut été celui qui aurait pu dire si elle venait de saluer l'assistance ou sa propre main.

Elle s'arrêta devant Arès et soupira devant le visage de son amant. Ce fut à lui qu'elle s'adressa tandis qu'elle effleurait délicatement les traits de son visage de ses mains.

\- Je suis triste mon amant. Je ne suis revenue à la vie que pour toi. Si j'ai choisi de reparaître dans ce monde c'est pour pouvoir étancher cette passion dévorante qui me pousse vers toi – Aphrodite soupira à nouveau mais c'était un râle – mais tu es triste. Oui tu es triste car voir ton ennemie dans une si piètre position ne peut te combler – La déesse se laissa littéralement tomber aux pieds d'Arès et passa sa main sur la sienne – tant qu'elle sera là je ne parviendrai pas à atteindre cette partie secrète de toi qu'elle gouverne totalement car elle est ma seule véritable rivale, je m'en rends compte.

La déesse de l'amour fixa son amant avec des yeux où se lisait de la haine pour sa résistance mais aussi un désir brûlant. Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque du dieu de la guerre et l'attira à elle.

\- Alors oui qu'elle disparaisse ! Qu'elle meure pour toi ! Je veux qu'elle disparaisse et que tu l'oublies !

Aphrodite se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et les étreignit avec une telle violence que le sang perla aux lèvres du dieu de la guerre.

Arès ne lâcha qu'une phrase quand Aphrodite eut relâché son étreinte.

\- Jamais tu ne me possèderas entièrement. Elle n'est pas la personne que tu dois tuer pour cela.

Aphrodite le regarda avec une lueur de colère intense dans ses beaux yeux couleur d'or.

\- Elle est au moins le premier pas vers la victoire ! Alors oui elle est coupable ! Elle est même coupable de ce dont on ne l'accuse pas encore pourvu qu'elle disparaisse !

Arès saisit Aphrodite par le bras et lui intima l'ordre de se taire. La scène dura un moment laissant tous les dieux pensifs à propos de la nature de l'amour qui unissait ces deux êtres.

Zeus regarda à nouveau son fils cadet.

\- Alors Arès, persistes-tu dans ton mutisme ?

\- Père, ce que j'ai à dire n'est que pour Athéna et pour elle seule.

\- Très bien tu as encore un ultime délai pour te décider.

Ce fut le tour du cauteleux Hermès de s'exprimer. Un sourire ironique planait sur ses lèvres.

\- En vérité ce procès prend une tournure étrange. Nous pensions crucifier Athéna et voilà que cinq d'entre nous la disent innocente. Moi qui ai l'habitude de me ranger du côté du plus puissant je suis bien embarrassé que ma voix ait une telle valeur.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.

\- L'humanité n'est pas pour moi une grande perte. J'aime assez ces créatures, je leur trouve beaucoup de charme mais je trouve qu'elles ne m'amusent plus autant qu'avant. Je suis un voleur et un voleur vole ce qu'il n'a pas. Peut-être pour ma part trouverai-je dans le règne des dieux l'amusement que je ne trouve plus en compagnie des hommes. Quant à Hadès… Comment peut-on s'affliger de sa mort ? Ce sont le hasard et la malice qui gouvernent ce monde, si la fortune ne vous sourie pas alors vous êtes destiné à mourir. Hadès a perdu toutes les guerres qu'il a livrées contre Athéna, c'était donc un perdant. Et aujourd'hui Athéna, son vainqueur, se trouve devant nous, à notre merci. Et rien, pas même le verdict de ce procès ne changera ce constat : elle a perdu la dignité qui faisait d'elle la déesse la plus puissante. Seul un fou se rangerait du côté du perdant et je ne le suis pas. Je condamne donc Athéna pour la simple raison que la fortune ne joue plus dans son camp !

Hermès se rassit en murmurant « Je ne suis pas mécontent de mon petit discours improvisé. »

Le regard du grand Zeus se porta à nouveau sur Arès.

\- Mon fils, ceci est mon dernier avertissement : Accepte de te plier aux lois de l'Olympe et de juger Athéna.

\- Si je me pliais à vos stupides lois, père, je renierais les lois que je me suis imposé à moi-même.

Un courant d'impatience commençait à courir dans les rangs des Olympiens. Les individus réunis en foule sont irrationnels et forment ce qu'on appelle le Léviathan, un monstre à la force incommensurable dont la puissance une fois libérée ne peut être endiguée.

Si furieux que Zeus fût après son fils cadet il comprenait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à laisser la colère des Olympiens s'exprimer. Il en était à cet état d'avancement de ses pensées quand le salut lui vint de la personne de l'accusée.

En effet Athéna s'était depuis le début de l'audience cantonnée dans un rôle de spectatrice. L'expectative de son ennemi le plus acharné l'en fit sortir.

Elle se releva et s'avança au milieu du cercle et s'adressa au dieu de la guerre d'une voix étonnamment douce et calme.

\- Arès, te souviens-tu de mes paroles quand j'ai justifié mon vote pour le premier procès qui eut lieu ici ?

\- Oui Athéna, elles ne m'ont pas quitté depuis. Tu m'as dit ce jour-là que la force quelle qu'elle soit devait être mise au service des faibles. Qu'une arme ne pouvait être brandie que pour protéger les faibles.

\- C'est exact Arès et c'est parce que je croyais que tu pourrais un jour partager cet idéal que j'ai à cette époque empêché ta condamnation. As-tu changé d'avis depuis ?

Un silence oppressant passa avant qu'Arès ne se décide à répondre, il sortit de son siège et vint se placer en face d'Athéna. Ses yeux azur plongèrent au fonds de ceux de la déesse de la sagesse.

\- Athéna… si tu savais combien j'aimerais partager ton idéal de non violence… Mais il n'est qu'une seule loi dans l'univers : les forts vivent et les faibles meurent. Rien de tout ce que tu diras ne pourra prouver le contraire. Plus nombreux seront les conquérants, plus nombreuses seront les guerres et toujours les faibles mourront. Le monde de paix dans lequel tu crois ne pourra être bâti que sur les ruines de l'ancien, par la force ! Le jour de l'avènement de cette ère de paix il n'y aura plus de faibles mais juste des êtres humains partageant tous la même force. Voilà ce en quoi je crois.

Athéna plongea son regard dans celui d'Arès comme pour y absorber toute la substance de son idéal.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que toi et moi serons toujours ennemis.

Arès serra les mains d'Athéna dans les siennes à les arracher. L'émotion était visible dans ses yeux.

\- P… Pauvre idiote ! En souvenir du passé je voulais te sauver et pour cela j'étais prêt à tous les défier ! Mais même aujourd'hui tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu viens de te condamner toi-même. Eh bien puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites je te déclare coupable !

\- Merci.

Et Saori déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du dieu de la guerre, son immortel ennemi mais peut-être celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

C'est une chose étrange que la vie… On pense toujours aller de l'avant, on surmonte des obstacles, trébuche sur d'autres pour finalement apercevoir ce qu'on pense être le bout du tunnel mais finalement on a fait que tourner en rond pour revenir à la case départ. S'il y a un dieu dans le ciel il doit beaucoup s'amuser de ce jeu qu'il a inventé mais en même temps il doit être dans un grand embarras. Car si comme le pensent les chrétiens l'âme est immortelle et se réincarne, Dieu doit assumer deux visages : celui du dispensateur de la mort et celui du dispensateur de la vie.

Zeus qui avait organisé ce procès en faisait l'amère expérience : il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se dérouleraient de telle façon que le conseil des dieux fût partagé en deux parts égales : les partisans d'Athéna et ceux qui souhaitaient sa perte…

Finalement tout le poids de la décision finale dont il avait espéré se décharger lui revenait à nouveau et c'était une situation tout sauf agréable.

« Comme les tours du destin sont cruels pensa-t-il ».

Il scruta un instant la porte, caressant le vain espoir que cet insolent de Némésis viendrait lui annoncer qu'il avait réglé son compte à l'intrus qui s'était introduit sur le Mont Olympe.

Les dernières paroles d'Ananke lui revenaient en tête : « Le dieu le plus puissant aura un enfant qui mettra fin à son règne… mais toi Zeus tu n'es pas le dieu suprême… il est là, dans la lumière et l'enfant aussi… »

Jusque là le plan de Zeus avait été de se débarrasser d'Athéna puis des autres Olympiens en les renvoyant à leur sommeil et enfin de lancer Arès contre ce dieu plus puissant que lui dans l'espoir qu'ils s'entretuent.

Mais maintenant tout était compromis et il ne fallait pas compter à ce que les dieux ferment gentiment les yeux sur la suite des évènements maintenant qu'ils étaient divisés en deux camps antagonistes…

Fort heureusement il avait déjà prévu un plan qui lui permettrait de garder les mains propres et de s'assurer une puissance énorme. Il secoua sa chevelure couleur de ciel et la laissa retomber le long du dossier de sa chaise.

\- Le dénouement de ce procès m'appartient donc. Je rappelle qu'en l'absence de Dionysos et d'Hadès je voterai deux fois et ainsi Justice sera enfin rendue.

Le sourire du maître des cieux était déconcertant et les plus avisés des jurés commençaient à douter de l'habileté de leur vote.

\- Athéna était accusée de crime contre la Terre pour l'avoir laissée en pâture aux hommes alors qu'elle était son domaine. Elle est également accusée de crime contre l'ordre divin pour avoir tué Hadès et détruit l'Enfer. Pour ces deux crimes Athéna, au nom d'Hadès que je remplace, je te déclare coupable.

Un murmure d'indignation parcourut les rangs, le rapport de forces était maintenant de 6 voix contre Athéna et de 5 voix en sa faveur.

Le maître des cieux se leva et embrassa l'espace d'un regard circulaire.

\- Cependant, en tant que roi des dieux je me dois de prendre en compte la portée de mes actes. L'humanité est condamnée mais la Terre perdure. Déclarer ce domaine libre est exclu. Nous gardons tous le souvenir des guerres désastreuses qui se sont produites quand nous résidions tous sur Terre. Arès a raison : plus nombreux seront les conquérants, plus nombreuses seront les guerres. La Terre ne saurait être régie par un autre ordre que divin mais la question est toujours en suspens : Qui sera le garant de cet ordre sur Terre ?

Le regard de Zeus se figea dans celui d'Athéna et celle-ci sentit la volonté de Saori défaillir.

\- Athéna, je t'ai déjà confié la Terre dans les temps anciens. Je te repose la question aujourd'hui : Peux-tu te porter garante de la Terre et la protéger ?

L'Olympe souffrait certes d'une pénurie d'effectifs mais pas au point de laisser les olympiens totalement sans défense… ou sans surveillance au choix…

En laissant Odin s'approcher de l'Aréopage le seigneur Némésis avait eu une attitude moins négligente qu'il y paraissait. En effet si au sommet de la garde de Zeus se trouvaient les trois archanges il existait aussi d'autres castes inférieures telles que les Séraphins. Vu leur niveau d'entraînement très récent aucune comparaison n'était possible avec les autres membres des gardes divines, ils assuraient toutefois la sécurité du site.

Le temple de l'Aréopage disposait de plusieurs étages d'environ 3 mètres de haut chacun disposés de manière circulaire comme l'ensemble de l'édifice, c'était dans ces couloirs que les Séraphins montaient la garde. Ils étaient d'ordinaire assez silencieux dans leurs aubes blanches mais il en était un qui ce jour l'était particulièrement…

Allongé dans un coin, la nuque posée contre un mur, son épée adossée à côté de lui on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait mais quel garde pour piquer une sieste aurait eu l'imprudence d'enlever son uniforme ?

Son aube – protection des séraphins – se trouvait pourtant non loin de lui sur le dos d'un homme de haute taille qui était en train de s'en dévêtir avec un soulagement évident.

Il jeta l'aube de côté et la remplaça prestement par une cape noire qui couvrait absolument sa protection.

Cela fait l'homme se rassit et se pencha pour entendre ce qui se disait en contrebas. L'esprit d'Hadès errait depuis le début du procès autour d'une question qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner totalement :

« Qui est mon ennemi ? »

« Je pensais en venant ici que Zeus serait mon ennemi et que tous les olympiens même Hestia l'étaient aussi… Mais finalement qui est mon ennemi ? Est-ce Athéna ? Est-ce Zeus ? »

Le ridicule de la situation lui vint finalement à l'esprit.

« Un mort ne peut avoir d'ennemis puisqu'on ne peut lui souhaiter de pire malheur. Vivant j'étais l'ennemi et le rival de tous, mort quelle peut-être mon ambition ? »

Les phrases du procès lui venaient par bribes sans cohérence.

« Je te déclare coupable… innocente… coupable ! … je m'abstiens »

Hadès regarda Athéna avec envie, au moins elle sait qui sont ses amis et ses ennemis pensa-t-il. Sa mémoire lui fit alors voir une image qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier : celle de sa mère, la grande Gaïa qui lui ouvrait les bras pour lui donner cette lumière si intense. Cette lumière c'était la Big Will, c'était Dieu lui-même qui la lui avait donnée mais pourquoi ?

Soudainement l'épée des illusions sembla mue d'une volonté propre et se leva dans la main de son maître pour désigner l'assemblée des dieux.

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Que tous les dieux sont mes ennemis ? »

L'épée décrivit un arc de cercle qui engloba toute l'assemblée avant de revenir se figer en son centre sur Athéna !

Hadès parut surpris, ce fut alors que le jugement de Zeus retentit.

« Athéna, je t'ai déjà confié la Terre dans les temps anciens. Je te repose la question aujourd'hui : Peux-tu te porter garante de la Terre et la protéger ? »

L'épée des illusions vibra encore plus fort dans la main de son maître. Hadès ferma les yeux et ceux-ci reprirent leur couleur bleue si humaine.

« Si je m'attendais à un tel dénouement… Cependant tout est clair à présent : mon ennemi sera toujours le dieu qui dirigera la Terre. »

Il dirigea alors son épée vers Athéna et le reflet de la lame au soleil éblouit la déesse qui leva les yeux pour apercevoir un fantôme venu réclamer Justice.

« Au moins je ne suis pas seule à braver les lois de l'univers aujourd'hui »

Hadès leva les yeux vers le ciel pour y chercher une muette approbation.

« Est-ce bien ainsi que vous voulez mère ? – il baissa les yeux – évidemment… Athéna, c'est fini pour toi ! »

Et le destin joua alors un tour à deux de ses personnages favoris…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Ce qui est vraiment important**

 _« Si la vie n'est que chimère alors le destin de ceux qui n'y croient pas est de détruire cette illusion ou de se battre pour qu'elle devienne réalité. »_

 **Terre du nulle part**

Une terre de chaos continuellement battue par des vents violents. Une Terre où les faibles ne peuvent survivre. Un pays où seul un démon peut survivre.

A la lumière d'un soleil perpétuellement rouge deux êtres humains se battaient, la sueur ruisselait de leur peau, leur poitrine était soulevée par des secousses intermittentes, toute l'énergie des deux êtres était concentrée sur son vis-à-vis, le point qu'il fallait frapper, le moyen de prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire…

L'un des deux hommes était de haute stature, il avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige bien que ses traits ne trahissent aucune trace de vieillesse. Son corps musclé ne portait aucune trace de blessure sauf aux épaules. Curieusement il gardait les yeux fermés mais la fébrilité qui l'animait était palpable dans le moindre battement de son cœur.

Son adversaire était un homme très jeune, presque un adolescent. Il était de taille moyenne et d'une très grande minceur. Contrairement à son adversaire il était armé d'une épée courte et son corps portait la marque de nombreuses cicatrices témoignages de combats passés.

Le temps s'écoulait de façon insupportable, trop sans doute pour ces deux hommes… Au bout d'un moment le guerrier aux cheveux blancs se releva et sans ouvrir les yeux s'adressa à son adversaire.

\- Allons, tu es sorti vainqueur de 100 combats pour pouvoir vivre celui-ci, qu'attends-tu donc ?

Le jeune homme brun prit position et cabra ses jambes à droite et à gauche en faisant glisser le sable du sol sous ses pieds. Se fiant à son ouïe son adversaire fit le mouvement de se défendre sur sa droite.

Le jeune homme fit un pas de côté sur la gauche prenant bien soin d'émettre un bruit audible en faisant glisser son pied sur le sable.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur de neige se tourna vers la gauche.

Ce jeu dura un moment jusqu'à ce que l'écart entre les deux adversaires se fût réduit à moins de 3 mètres. L'homme aux cheveux blancs approuva :

\- Tu cherches à réduire l'écart ? Bravo très bonne tactique ! A cette distance ton cosmos et le mien sont au contact, je ne pourrai donc pas parer ton attaque facilement.

Sans doute galvanisé par ce compliment le jeune homme se lança à l'assaut mais d'une façon étrange si son but était bien de tuer : chaque fois qu'il attaquait son adversaire par la droite il lançait un coup d'épée sur le sable vers la gauche créant une vraie rafale sur le flanc de son adversaire puis repliait son épée vers l'intérieur avant de porter un coup à la hauteur de l'homme.

Ce dernier ne se défendait pas réellement : à chaque fois qu'un coup était décoché il l'arrêtait in extremis avec ses poignets couverts de cuir mais ne faisait rien pour riposter.

Il semblait plus réagir au style de son adversaire que l'anticiper, il laissait même parfois échapper des exclamations :

\- Très bien ! Bonne tactique ! Tu veux troubler mon ouïe en m'envoyant des rafales de sable dans des directions opposées à ton point d'attaque ! Tu as bien mérité tes victoires !

Mais toute danse a une fin et le plus jeune des deux guerriers le comprit vite quand au lieu de parer son coup l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'arrêta entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Fini de jouer maintenant ! Tu m'as montré plusieurs fois cette technique, attaque autrement ou je te tue sur-le-champ.

Il relâcha alors sa pression sur l'épée et le jeune homme recula de plusieurs mètres. Un coup partit qu'il évita assez facilement par un saut acrobatique qui l'amena dans le dos de son adversaire. Celui-ci étendit les bras sans se retourner.

\- Alors attaque, tu ne vois pas que mon dos t'est offert ?

Mais l'autre semblait hésiter. Le ton de l'homme le plus âgé n'avait plus rien de gentil ni de paternel en cet instant, il fit alors face à son adversaire et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait transparents.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'une façon de gaspiller ta vie » semblait dire son regard.

Le jeune homme dans un élan désespéré se décida enfin à passer à l'attaque lame en avant.

\- Meurs !

Mais au même moment l'homme avait tendu son bras en direction de son adversaire et déplié son index juste à temps pour bloquer la lame !

Le jeune guerrier fut littéralement figé dans son élan par la résistance dérisoire que lui opposait cette phalange.

\- Que… Comment ?

\- Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu aurais dû attendre de me voir commencer mon mouvement et ensuite attaquer !

Le guerrier aux cheveux couleur de neige ne fit aucun geste mais soudainement l'atmosphère sembla se figer entre les deux combattants qui n'étaient plus séparés que par une lame d'acier. Tous les muscles de l'adolescent étaient contractés sur son arme essayant désespérément de la faire pivoter vers son adversaire. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas changé de position et par la seule force de son index semblait capable de faire tenir en équilibre son adversaire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu perdu ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur le front de l'adolescent.

\- Altesse… vous êtes trop fort.

\- C'est faux !

L'homme qui venait d'être appelé ainsi fit pivoter son index en direction du ciel entraînant le jeune homme dans son élan, celui-ci se retrouva à la verticale au-dessus de son adversaire.

\- La force physique n'a rien à voir dans ta défaite ! Alors écoute-moi bien ! Le monde ne connaît qu'une loi : la survie du plus fort ! Les forts vivent et les faibles meurent ! Mais toi…

L'homme fit tourner son index aussi vite que possible faisant tourner l'adolescent comme une toupie au bout de son doigt.

\- C'est ta peur qui t'a vaincu ! Ta peur de risquer ta vie ! Ta peur de me porter un coup mortel !

L'adolescent s'envola littéralement tandis que le seigneur concentrait son cosmos mais dans la fraction de seconde qui s'écoula alors il eut le temps de penser.

« Oui j'ai peur de lui, j'ai peur de mourir… Mais est-ce mal d'avoir peur ? »

L'adolescent ferma les yeux mais tandis qu'il voletait dans les airs celui qu'il avait appelé « Altesse » pointa son doigt vers lui.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Est-ce mal d'être faible ? »

Il entendit comme un écho lointain le nom de l'attaque qui était lancée contre lui : « Vague ultime de vérité ». Mais une fraction de seconde avant que l'attaque n'arrive sur lui, avant que son corps ne soit disloqué par la vague de cosmos il se souvint de ce que son seigneur, celui-là même qui allait prendre sa vie, lui enseignait depuis l'enfance.

« Dans ce pays la faiblesse est le pire des péchés »

Les cendres de l'adolescent retombèrent sur son meurtrier.

Celui-ci se pencha pour ramasser sa cape et la jeta rapidement sur ses épaules nues en réprimant un frémissement lorsque le tissu frotta les cendres qui recouvraient maintenant sa peau.

L'homme fit alors quelque pas dans une étendue qui semblait tout à fait désertique, sa cape aussi blanche que ses cheveux soulevés par le vent puis, après un temps de marche incalculable il atteignit un édifice aux dimensions impressionnantes, aux murs recouverts de sable que l'on pouvait qualifier de château bien qu'aucune des tours qui le composait ne fût garnie de parapet ou d'un ouvrage de défense quelconque.

Les murs étaient rudimentaires et faisaient plus penser à la demeure d'un roi africain qu'à un château moyenâgeux.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la cour ensablée du château comme s'il avait senti une présence étrange.

L'intrus ne tarda pas à dévoiler sa présence, le détail le plus notable de son apparence était la peau de loup qu'il portait en guise de manteau.

\- Ah c'est toi Loki ?

\- Oui altesse ce n'est que moi. Comment allez-vous monseigneur ou devrais-je vous appeler mon roi ? Puisque vous êtes le troisième.

Sans prêter attention à l'ironie de ces propos le troisième roi s'avança vers un édifice à base circulaire, des vitraux multicolores avaient été disposés au sommet de ce qui ressemblait à un observatoire de sorte que les rayons du soleil tombaient sur le centre de la pièce en un tourbillon de couleurs.

\- J'attends qu'il vienne.

Loki connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais en bon courtisan il posa quand même la question que son maître attendait.

\- Qui donc attendez-vous ?

Les yeux du souverain étaient fixés sur le plafond de la pièce, curieusement ils ne cillaient pas à la lumière du soleil amplifiée par les vitraux.

\- J'attends celui qui me délivrera de l'ennui. Aujourd'hui j'ai tué un adolescent que j'avais moi-même entraîné depuis l'enfance mais cela ne m'a pas soulagé. C'était encore un faible à qui la chance a permis de survivre !

Loki attendit un moment que la colère apparente de son maître se fût calmée avant de reprendre.

\- Je pense que la nouvelle que je vais vous apprendre va vous guérir de votre ennui altesse.

\- Dis toujours…

Loki commença alors le récit de ses aventures et comment il avait réussi à se rendre auprès de son maître en omettant soigneusement de mentionner la façon dont il avait été vaincu.

Lorsqu'il eut fini le troisième roi qui fixait toujours la lumière du soleil n'avait rien répondu.

\- Altesse ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

\- Ce sont toujours vos yeux ?

Le troisième roi consentit finalement à détourner ses yeux de la lumière.

\- Oui, ce qu'IL nous donne ne compense pas toujours ce que nous avons perdu… J'ai beau regarder le soleil – il s'interrompit – ainsi donc Hadès est vivant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à sa mort de toute façon… Némésis est au courant ?

Loki s'inclina en une révérence des plus serviles.

\- J'ai estimé que votre altesse était la plus à même de recevoir la primeur d'un tel secret.

Le troisième roi passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur de neige.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

\- Mais altesse…

\- Peu importe les ambitions que tu me prêtes ou mes rapports avec Némésis ! Si tu as été envoyé sur Terre c'est pour servir SON dessein et non le mien pas plus que celui de Némésis.

Loki inclina la tête et ploya le buste prêt à subir le courroux de son maître mais il ne vint pas.

\- Loki !

\- Oui maître ?

\- Tu vas te rendre dans le domaine du Premier, tu lui demanderas audience en mon nom et quelle que soit sa décision tu l'exécuteras.

Quelques gouttes de sueur tombèrent du front de Loki pour souiller le sable, visiblement cette perspective n'avait rien d'amusante… Il comprit cependant assez vite qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la patience de son maître mais quand il tourna les talons vers le domaine du Premier il fut interpellé.

\- J'allais oublier, Loki. Rends-moi cette adamanthe, elle m'appartient.

 **Aréopage**

La même question résonna dans la pièce circulaire de l'Erichtonion mais l'intéressée ne semblait pas en assimiler le sens. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol comme un accusé en attente de sa sentence qui réfléchit à la dernière phrase qu'il aura le droit de prononcer.

La question résonna à nouveau : « Acceptes-tu de reprendre la Terre ? » Et cette fois la réponse vint enfin.

\- J'ai peur de trop bien vous comprendre mon père.

\- Comment ?

\- L'histoire se répète. Il y a de cela très longtemps le dieu le plus puissant voyait ses enfants s'entredéchirer en guerres fratricides. Car des quatre domaines un seul ne connaissait aucun maître, c'était la Terre. Les guerres devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et si le sang qui coulait était le plus souvent celui des hommes, les éclats de cosmos qui parvenaient jusqu'à l'Olympe étaient ceux des dieux. Plus le temps passait plus l'univers plongeait dans le chaos et le dieu le plus puissant lui-même sentait sa couronne vaciller sur sa tête lorsque les combats se déroulaient jusque devant ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait plus durer et lorsque l'empereur des Mers manifesta son ambition sur la Terre le dieu le plus puissant comprit que l'équilibre avait été rompu. Il convoqua alors une jeune déesse qui parmi tous ses semblables était la plus dépourvue d'ambition personnelle.

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

\- Elle accepta sa proposition bien sûr car nul ne peut désobéir à son père… Mais il fallait lui donner un atout maître, une arme qui rendrait sa défaite impossible et l'équilibre perpétuel. Pour que la victoire soit toujours de son côté il lui donna Niké et pour que jamais elle ne nourrisse d'ambitions personnelles il lui donna le bouclier de la Justice.

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais surtout il dota les adolescents qui formaient sa garde des plus belles créations du peuple de Mu. Capables de se régénérer et de s'accorder avec le cosmos de leurs détenteurs ces protections les rendaient quasiment invincibles.

Un silence passa pendant lequel toute l'assistance était littéralement suspendue aux lèvres d'une jeune fille.

\- Mais… mais aujourd'hui tout est différent ! Vous ne demandez plus à une jeune déesse sans expérience de prendre les armes pour protéger la Terre ! Vous demandez à une condamnée de reformer sa garde pour devenir le bouclier qui vous protégera vous et vos intérêts égoïstes de l'ambition des dieux !

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Je te donne une chance de retrouver ta puissance et ta gloire !

\- Mensonge ! Votre seul désir est de régner sur la Terre en contournant les lois que vous avez vous-mêmes édictées ! Et je suis sûre que vous n'hésiteriez pas une seconde à détruire l'humanité toute entière si cela pouvait vous donner un sursis de paix !

\- Insolente !

\- J'ai juré sur les armes que vous m'avez données de toujours défendre la Justice et de tout faire pour que la Terre appartienne à ceux qui la protègent et qui l'aiment ! Jamais je ne trahirai ce serment pour sauver ma vie !

Athéna s'était levée de son siège pour prononcer ses dernières paroles. Tout son écœurement et toute sa haine pour cet homme qui lui tendait le fruit de Tantale étaient passés dans son regard et pourtant c'était plus la jeune fille qui venait de refuser le pouvoir et la puissance que la déesse millénaire, c'était une enfant qui défiait le dieu le plus puissant. Mais la colère de celui-ci n'épargnerait aucune des deux : ni la déesse ni l'enfant.

Comme si son énergie lui faisait soudain défaut Saori vacilla puis s'écroula littéralement sur sa chaise. Hestia regarda en direction de Zeus, une lueur dorée entourait celui-ci, nul doute qu'il venait de céder à son instinct violent pour faire enfin taire sa fille.

Le calme revint peu à peu dans une assistance de dieux qui connaissaient trop bien l'usage du cosmos pour ne pas avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

Plusieurs regards réprobateurs se posèrent sur Zeus mais le monarque y semblait indifférent. Héra ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son mari la fit taire d'un geste de sa main qu'il laissa suspendue en l'air.

Celle-ci comprit le sens de ce geste prolongé et articula d'un ton posé.

\- Que tous les dieux fassent silence, le jugement va être rendu.

Athéna ne semblait pas avoir entendu, un rayon de soleil était tombé sur son visage et quelque mouvement qu'elle fasse il ne semblait pas vouloir l'abandonner. Mettant sa main devant son front elle ouvrit les yeux et put voir se composer une forme humaine au bras droit démesurément long et brillant.

En scrutant plus intensément encore elle comprit que c'était une épée, elle ne put apercevoir son détenteur mais ses yeux se figèrent dans les siens si bleus, si troublants, si tristes.

Ils s'étaient tellement combattus et ils étaient de nouveau face à face l'une sur le point de perdre la vie, l'autre qui venait de la reprendre.

L'épée des illusions tremblait au bras du seigneur des Enfers mais Athéna elle ne tremblait pas, elle plongeait dans les yeux de son ennemi pour y trouver ce que depuis toujours elle y cherchait.

Seulement quelques secondes passèrent mais elles passèrent si lentement.

« Pas de tribunal, pas de jurés ni d'avocat. Je n'en ai pas besoin, Dieu me juge avec ses propres yeux c'est cela que tu veux me dire Hadès n'est-ce pas ? »

« Athéna… Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? N'as-tu donc aucune haine pour moi ? Moi qui suis ton ennemi ! »

La main d'Hadès se crispa sur la poignée de son épée et une cosmo énergie violette inquiétante la recouvrit.

« Allons frappe ! Si je dois mourir autant que ce soit de ta main que de celle d'un inconnu. »

Tout se passa alors très vite, si vite qu'aucun de deux protagonistes ne fût certain de l'enchaînement réel des évènements.

Athéna avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas gêner son bourreau en même temps que la bouche du roi des dieux s'était ouverte pour prononcer son jugement, Hadès avait rassemblé toute sa force dans son bras et les dieux étaient tous collés à la bouche de leur roi.

Un hurlement retentit alors.

« NON ! »

Ce mot fut crié si fort que tous sursautèrent, Athéna elle-même crut qu'elle était morte en sentant son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine, Hadès stoppa net son élan en apercevant deux grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait détruit la machine infernale du destin.

C'était Arès.

Celui-ci regardait Hadès dans les yeux mais il se détourna si vite que personne ne le remarqua, il croisa alors le regard de son père avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Non cela ne peut se passer ainsi.

Zeus resta un moment bouche bée devant tant d'insolence puis il referma la main qu'il tenait suspendue en l'air et en frappa violemment la table.

\- Comment oses-tu ?!

Mais Arès ne regardait pas son père. Il se leva de sa chaise puis se plaça entre Athéna et ses juges.

\- Non, Père je suis désolé mais j'ai encore un mot à dire avant que cette farce se termine.

Arès fixa Athéna puis sa cape parut s'effondrer entraînant avec elle son propriétaire, ce n'était pas un rêve : le dieu de la guerre qui tournait le dos au dieu le plus puissant venait de s'incliner à genoux devant une condamnée.

\- Athéna, qu'il me soit permis de te rendre hommage.

Sa voix était si forte et si empreinte de violence que ces mots résonnaient comme une déclaration de guerre dans la salle. L'intéressée elle-même tressaillit.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix Athéna. Tu avais le choix entre la puissance et l'honneur et tu as choisi le second, je rends hommage à ton intégrité et à ton courage, sœur. Dans l'Histoire que je vais écrire ton nom restera synonyme d'intégrité et de loyauté.

Et le dieu de la guerre prit la main de sa sœur et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ce fut d'une voix visiblement émue qu'Athéna articula.

\- Merci Arès, quoiqu'il arrive maintenant merci.

Hadès, lui, ne semblait pas voir la scène, son regard était fixé sur son épée qui ne tremblait plus.

\- L'épée des illusions ne vibre plus… Mais alors…

Son regard se porta alternativement vers le couple au centre du tribunal et vers la mère de l'univers haut dans le ciel, Gaïa. Son sourire angélique demeurait mais l'expression de ses yeux avait changé.

\- Tout est clair à présent : ce que je prenais pour l'ordre de ma mère de tuer Athéna, c'était ses larmes !

Plus bas l'agacement du maître des cieux avait atteint son paroxysme. La dernière phrase d'Arès qui augurait d'une guerre à très court terme lui avait donné une furieuse envie de conclure fût-ce à l'encontre de son intérêt.

\- Très bien Athéna, mon jugement dépendait de ta réponse. Tu viens de refuser la dernière chance que je t'ai donnée de participer à l'édification du nouveau monde sur lequel l'Olympe va régner. Ce faisant tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, tu dois en être consciente. En tant que juge je te déclare donc coupable! Mais avant de prononcer ma sentence je voudrais que tu réalises la stupidité de ton refus ! Je t'avais offert la dernière chance de donner un sursis à l'humanité et tu l'as refusée pour rester loyale alors je veux que tu me répondes : Qui va maintenant protéger la Terre ?

Pour la première fois un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Athéna et une lueur presque enfantine passa dans ses yeux.

\- Ceux que le temps a oublié.

\- Tu parles de tes chevaliers ?

\- Non je parle de ces hommes que vous ne remarquez pas car ils n'appartiennent à aucun camp. Ils étaient autrefois des dieux puissants se battant pour une cause noble, ils ne sont plus aujourd'hui que des parias dont l'Histoire oubliera les noms. Laissés pour morts ils n'ont plus leur place ni sur cette Terre qu'ils ont voulu conquérir ni dans cet Olympe qui les a oubliés. Ne sachant quoi faire, sans personne pour les pleurer ils se battent sur tous les champs de bataille sans savoir pour quel idéal. Condamnés à fuir sans jamais trouver d'alliés ils continuent pourtant de se battre seuls contre tous ceux qui prétendent dominer le monde.

\- Tu vas donc refuser la Terre par loyauté pour quelques fous imprudents qui seront bientôt écrasés ?

\- Oh! Ils sont bien plus que cela et si votre égoïsme ne vous aveuglait pas vous sauriez que l'univers entier retentit de leurs exploits. Les océans devant eux s'ouvrent et les dieux ambitieux tremblent devant ces ennemis inconnus, partout où les guerres ont engendré le chaos ils se lèvent contre les tyrans qui prétendent en profiter. Laissés à eux-mêmes par la mort de leur dieu ils ont redécouvert la raison qui les avait poussés à combattre et à devenir fort : Protéger les faibles. Ce ne sont peut-être plus que des combattants anonymes revenus du passé mais ils continuent à se battre et quelle que soit la puissance qui prétendra dominer le monde ils l'auront comme ennemie car c'est la dernière chose qui leur reste : leur intégrité. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était possible mais par leurs combats ces hommes vont changer la face du monde et pour cela moi, Athéna je ne cesserai jamais de les aimer.

Zeus lui coupa violemment la parole.

\- Eh bien ma sentence sera l'acte de naissance de la nouvelle Olympe et le dernier avertissement pour ces guerriers qui refusent de se rallier à nous et dont tu tais les noms. Car aucune puissance ne s'opposera désormais à notre volonté ! Car je te condamne à mort Athéna ! Tu seras exécutée sur l'Aréopage !

\- Vous êtes fous… Sans rien à gagner ni rien à perdre ces hommes continueront à se battre selon leur cœur et aucune force ne pourra les faire plier car ils possèdent ce qui est vraiment important…

Le grand Zeus secoua sa chevelure couleur de ciel, un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce qui est vraiment important. Pfff tu me fais bien rire Athéna. Ces hommes dont tu parles vivent sans concession, faisant exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Mais combien de temps pourront-ils continuer à vivre ainsi en défiant l'univers dans la nouvelle ère olympienne ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent bien sûr.

Athéna se leva alors et se dirigea vers sa chambre escortée par plusieurs séraphins sous les regards médusés d'un tribunal pris à témoin.

« Je suis maintenant désarmée face aux hommes mais armée face à ma conscience. En tant que déesse j'ai sans doute échoué mais sûrement pas en tant qu'être humain. Adieu guerriers solitaires, je ne cesserai jamais de vous aimer».

 _ **Hadès**_

« Athéna… Tes réactions sont si imprévisibles… Cette fois encore tu as choisi de tout abandonner pour préserver cette fierté et cette pureté qui faisaient de toi la déesse protectrice de l'humanité. Je ne te comprends pas et pourtant quand tu t'es levée devant le maître des cieux tu brillais tellement, on aurait dit… »

Hadès rejeta son opulente chevelure couleur de jais en arrière pour pouvoir regarder le ciel plus aisément. Lorsque le soleil toucha ses yeux une sueur froide coula le long de sa joue.

« Oui… Tu brillais comme notre mère dans le ciel… comme le soleil ».

Un bruit métallique attira alors son attention et une seconde plus tard les lames de Balmung et de l'épée des illusions étaient entrecroisées.

Le seigneur d'Asgard souriait bizarrement.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant que la voilà condamnée ?

\- Laisse moi passer Odin !

\- Réponds-moi d'abord ! Tu l'as entendue comme moi : elle confie la défense de la Terre à ceux qui n'ont pas d'ambition, te sens-tu capable de relever un tel défi ?

Hadès saisit alors le poignet d'Odin de sa main libre puis plaqua son pied droit sur celui de son vis à vis avant de pivoter sur lui-même.

L'épée des illusions était maintenant sous le cou d'Odin tandis que Balmung pendait inutilement sur le côté droit.

\- Une seconde, rien qu'une seconde d'inattention peut être fatale, ne l'oublie jamais !

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

L'épée des illusions se rapprocha encore du cou du dieu nordique.

\- Sache seulement ceci : Entre la lumière et les ténèbres il n'y a que nous qui puissions décider désormais, que nous pour faire la différence.

D'un mouvement le dieu ténébreux écarta Odin de son chemin.

Celui-ci tenta de le retenir.

\- Tu t'exprimes par énigme et comme d'habitude tu fuis les explications ! N'en as-tu pas assez de te faire passer pour mort et de vagabonder sur Terre à la recherche de ton royaume perdu ?

Le dieu qui domine la mort s'immobilisa sans pour autant montrer son visage à son interlocuteur.

\- Mon errance s'achèvera bientôt… mais il est des choses impossibles que seul un homme mort peut accomplir. Ensuite tout dépendra de toi et des guerriers solitaires que j'ai ramenés à la vie.

Odin sentit une sueur froide parcourir son échine jusqu'à atteindre son épine dorsale à mesure qu'il entrevoyait les pensées d'Hadès.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que tu ne comptes pas revenir à la vie ? Athéna vient de sacrifier la sienne pour te permettre de le faire ! Pourquoi y renoncer ainsi ?

Derrière sa chevelure de jais, Odin devina à peine les fines lèvres du dieu bouger pour lui répondre de sa voix étrangement douce.

\- Parce que je suis le dieu qui domine la mort, il ne peut pas y avoir de vie pour moi.

 **Près du Mont Olympe mais sur Terre**

\- Tu as bien compris ? Remets cette lettre au chef du premier village que tu trouveras, il s'arrangera pour la faire parvenir à destination.

L'homme qui faisait face au troisième seigneur des archanges était de petite taille avec la peau noire de l'Afrique et des dents très blanches. Il portait un voile couvrant son visage jusqu'au menton témoignant de son appartenance au peuple touareg.

Son costume tranchait assez fortement avec le paysage local fait de verdure et d'oliviers…

\- Oui _raïs_ (roi) j'ai bien compris et j'apporterai cette lettre au chef en mains propres.

Les yeux de Némésis se firent méfiants.

\- Tu n'essaieras pas de la lire ?

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- _Raïs_ , chez les Touaregs seules les femmes savent lire et ce sont les hommes qui portent le voile.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. S'ils n'existaient pas il faudrait les inventer ceux-là pensa-t-il.

Le dévouement de cet homme avait quelque chose d'émouvant aussi fut-ce à regret que Némésis écourta l'entretien.

\- Je vais te téléporter jusqu'à un endroit proche ensuite tu devras te débrouiller pour trouver le village.

L'homme fit un pas en arrière.

\- Me… me téléporter ?

Némésis prit l'air las de quelqu'un qui a trop de fois répété la même chose sans arriver à se faire comprendre.

\- Mais oui tu sais bien. Tu penses à un endroit et la seconde d'après tu t'y trouves, ton arrière-grand-père a dû t'expliquer j'ai fait la même chose avec lui pour la dernière lettre.

L'homme s'en souvenait effectivement mais il ne parvint pas à réprimer un tremblement quand Némésis posa ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Excusez-moi _Raïs_ mais pourquoi vous ne m'envoyez pas dans le lieu en question au lieu du village adjacent ?

\- Parce que c'est un lieu qui n'existe que pour ceux qui y croient.

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air ravi et une seconde plus tard il avait disparu. Le troisième seigneur des archanges regarda un moment vers l'horizon. Au fond il enviait cet homme, lui n'avait pas revu son pays depuis si longtemps.

« Oui c'est un lieu que l'on ne voit qu'une fois, comme ces guerriers qui n'ont plus de nom : on ne les voit qu'une fois avant de mourir. »

Son regard se tourna alors vers le Mont Olympe, il avait une expression contrastée de mépris et de convoitise. Lentement, doucement il tira son épée de son fourreau et ouvrit une brèche dans laquelle il s'engouffra pour aller vers la cité céleste.

« Comme pour Athéna : je serai probablement son bourreau sans qu'elle le sache mais à quoi lui servirait mon nom puisqu'elle va mourir ? »

Pourquoi toujours le même rêve ?

Pourquoi n'en vois-je jamais la fin ?

 _J'ai 8 ans aujourd'hui_

Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs qui volent autour de moi. Ces fleurs sont rouges, rouges comme des coquelicots.

Je ne connais pas ce paysage et pourtant il m'est familier : sa terre ocre, ses oliviers et surtout cette immense plaine couverte de fleurs…

Un visage ami… Une femme blonde, elle est toujours belle malgré les rides qui se dessinent au coin de ses yeux.

Elle me sourit puis me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort comme si je lui étais très précieuse. Elle se comporte comme une maman mais ce n'est pas maman, maman n'avait pas ces cheveux, ni ces yeux dorés.

Qui est-ce alors ?

Elle me soulève de terre comme une plume puis me fait tourner autour d'elle. J'ai l'impression que je vais avoir le tournis, autour de moi le décor change, les feuilles tombent des arbres puis reverdissent.

Je ne reconnais toujours rien…

 _J'ai 10 ans aujourd'hui_

Maman, mais est-ce vraiment maman ? , m'a emmené dans le Nord. Elle m'a dit que nous allions y passer l'hiver pour que je voie le cycle de la vie de la nature.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces plantes veulent dire quelque chose pour moi ?

Pourquoi quand elle me coiffe des mèches blondes tombent-elles sur mon visage ?

Aujourd'hui je suis sortie dehors pendant que maman ne me surveillait pas, l'hiver est en train de passer et la rosée s'installe.

Je m'amuse à aspirer les gouttes d'eau qui tombent des fleurs. L'eau est très froide, glacée même mais ma langue aime découvrir de nouvelles sensations.

De loin j'ai aperçu un monsieur qui jouait avec des enfants, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. J'ai eu envie de les rejoindre mais ma fausse maman m'a défendu de jouer avec des étrangers.

Le monsieur s'est endormi quelques instants, quand il s'est réveillé les enfants avaient l'air très agités, le monsieur a pris une petite fille dans ses bras, elle dormait. Il avait l'air très triste.

Il s'est tourné vers moi mais il ne m'a pas vue, mais moi je l'ai vu : il a de longs cheveux bruns et un teint très pâle. Mais ses yeux… quels yeux il avait ! Quelle beauté ! Il ne me regardait pas et pourtant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pénétrait jusqu'au fond de moi.

J'ai voulu le suivre mais il a disparu.

Beau… ce monsieur est beau… et quand je serai grande je l'épouserai.

En rentrant à la maison j'ai raconté cette histoire à maman, elle a paru horrifiée, elle a dû penser que j'avais rencontré un satyre ou quelque autre esprit sylvain. Nous ne retournerons plus jamais dans le Nord. Je ne verrai plus jamais l'hiver.

 _J'ai 16 ans_

Je porte une robe de praline blanche et mes cheveux sont toujours blonds.

Maman m'a emmené dans un lieu étrange, c'est comme si une centaine de maisons avaient été bâtie les unes à côté des autres et qu'on avait oublié de mettre des murs pour les séparer.

Maman m'explique que c'est là la cité des dieux et qu'elle va me présenter à eux. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi devrais-je rencontrer des dieux ? Je ne suis pas une déesse.

Ils se pressent tous autour de moi, me complimentent et m'embrassent. Ils m'entourent comme des chiens un renard, fondent sur moi avant de laisser leur place à d'autres prédateurs. Leurs sourires et leurs caresses me sont insupportables ! Je ne les connais pas, pourquoi se permettent-ils tant de familiarité ?

J'étouffe, il faut que je respire !

Il y a un balcon, je m'y précipite ! Il paraît si loin ! En courant je me prends les pieds dans ma robe toute neuve, bascule en avant et me rattrape de justesse à la rampe du balcon.

Dans mon élan je manque de passer par-dessus et j'évite de si peu la chute en avant que mon diadème tombe de ma coiffe.

Je tente de le rattraper mais ne parviens qu'à le frôler et finalement il s'écrase en bas.

Je lâche un juron appris auprès des satyres, c'était mon premier bijou quand même ça compte !

Je mets précipitamment ma main devant ma bouche mais c'est trop tard, un homme est là, il m'a entendue.

Ma vulgarité ne paraît guère le choquer mais quand il pose ses yeux sur moi j'ignore pourquoi j'ai envie de rougir… comme une enfant prise en faute.

Il ne dit pas un mot, j'ai l'impression que j'ai autant d'importance pour lui que ce diadème tombé en bas de la cité céleste.

Ces yeux sont blancs mais bleus, leur couleur est celle de l'acier.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la salle adjacente ! Je suis restée trop longtemps absente, on me cherche.

M… à 16 ans je connais mon premier moment d'intimité et…

Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi ! Je ne veux pas retourner dans les jupes de maman ! Je me tourne vers l'homme et le sonde d'un regard implorant.

« Sauvez-moi ! Par pitié ! »

Tu parles ! J'aurais eu davantage de succès si je lui avais demandé de me passer une épée au travers du corps !

Tant pis pas le choix ! Me souvenant d'une histoire contée par les centaures d'un satyre cherchant à échapper à un chevalier jaloux je saisis l'homme par l'épaule, le retourne vers moi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

C'est mon premier baiser. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais pourquoi ne me le rend-t-il pas ? Derrière nous les dieux passent sans nous voir.

J'hésite un peu à rompre notre étreinte mais m'y résout pourtant… Il me regarde étrangement.

« Euh… Merci »

Il ne répond rien, pourquoi ne répond t-il rien ? Je n'ai que 16 ans et c'est mon premier baiser il pourrait dire quelque chose !

« Ca, ça ne vous a pas plu c'est ça ? »

« Si mais la prochaine fois que vous essayez d'échapper à une bande de dieux jetez-vous par-dessus le bacon ce sera plus crédible ! »

Ca alors ! Si on m'avait dit que les hommes étaient comme ça ! Il ne ressemble pas à mon prince, celui aux yeux si bleus.

 **Aréopage**

Une exécution était jusqu'à une époque récente un événement populaire, une sorte d'attraction. Les êtres humains ont sans doute un bon fond mais beaucoup ont un fond de sadisme. Zeus considérait sans doute que les dieux n'obéissaient pas à cette règle car il avait interdit leur présence à l'exécution, il est du reste assez rare que les jurés soient présents à cet événement.

Seuls étaient présents aux côtés du maître des cieux ceux dont la présence était souhaitée : leurs noms étaient Héra, Némésis et Arès…

La présence d'Arès pouvait paraître étonnante mais comme disait Machiavel : « Il faut garder ses amis près de soi et ses ennemis encore plus près ».

Déméter, Hestia et Poséidon avaient également été conviés à cet événement en qualité d'Olympiens de la première génération mais chacun pour des raisons différentes avait décliné l'invitation.

Zeus le regrettait secrètement : il avait été obligé de se compromettre lui-même dans le procès pour assurer le succès de ses plans alors qu'il aurait aimé rester neutre et maintenant ses frères et sœurs refusaient d'assister à son triomphe.

Sa légitimité comme souverain de la Terre allait être très discutée et il n'avait pas encore réussi à démasquer ce dieu plus puissant que lui dont lui avait parlé Ananke (v. chap. 17) ni celui qui devait mettre fin à son règne.

Il jetait des regards inquiets vers Arès, celui-là était très belliqueux mais son hostilité ne concernait qu'Athéna jusqu'à maintenant, aurait-il le cran de déclencher une guerre conte son père après la mort de son ennemie de toujours ?

Athéna, elle au moins, allait disparaître et cette pensée était réconfortante car la perte de cette reine allait considérablement simplifier l'échiquier universel sur lequel les yeux de Zeus étaient fixés.

La seule véritable question était : Connaissait-il la vraie puissance d'Arès ?

Certes il avait été souvent vaincu par Athéna mais cela ne signifiait pas grand chose car Niké, déesse de la victoire, était toujours du côté de la déesse de la guerre.

Il se souvenait que Arès avait plusieurs fois été défait dans les temps anciens de la mythologie mais personne n'en était jamais venu à bout.

D'autre part la prédiction d'Ananke était inquiétante à deux points de vue : d'une part elle signifiait que dans l'univers il existait une force plus grande que la sienne et d'autre part que cette force pouvait être vaincue par une autre force encore inconnue qui devait le dépasser également.

Dans l'univers il n'existait pas de force plus grande que celle de l'Olympe alors qui ? Qui d'autre que Arès ou Athéna pouvait se lever face à lui ?

Héra se pencha vers son époux pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de faire entrer Athéna. « Faire entrer » n'était peut-être pas l'expression appropriée étant donné que l'enceinte extérieure de l'Aréopage (par opposition au temple Erichtonion) ne comportait aucun mur, c'était une colline au sommet de laquelle la terre avait été retournée et ensablée sur une centaine de mètres de diamètre.

En son centre étaient disposés 3 chaises de marbre qui figuraient la Trinité du jugement.

Zeus approuva d'un geste et Némésis vint se placer au centre du cercle, il traça ensuite un cercle dans le sable avec son épée et un cosmos bleuté s'éleva dans l'air.

Une seconde plus tard Athéna apparut, les deux mains liées par-devant elle.

Elle portait la même robe déchirée par endroits qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir quittée depuis son supplice dans le pilier central de l'empire sous marin.

Héra ne put réprimer une moue de plaisir en la voyant si fragile.

Une seconde plus tard son sourire s'était éteint car une masse d'une luminosité insupportable venait de se matérialiser à côté d'Athéna.

Seuls les traits figés de son visage indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une armure et non d'un être humain car l'armure divine d'Athéna était maintenant aux côtés de sa détentrice.

Zeus rejeta ses cheveux blancs comme le ciel en arrière et demanda ironiquement à l'adresse de Némésis.

\- Encore une initiative personnelle ?

Le troisième seigneur des archanges n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- Oui cela m'a paru plus convenable de faire venir ici l'armure d'Athéna au cas où l'on voudrait attenter à sa vie.

Zeus sourit mais Héra écumait de rage.

\- Tu trahis ton maître !

\- Je ne trahi rien du tout, vous m'avez confié la garde de sa majesté Athéna tant qu'elle sera en Olympe, je ne fais que m'acquitter de cette tâche.

Ce fut Athéna qui lui répondit.

\- J'apprécie ton geste, archange, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me défendre d'avantage. Je ne souhaite que savoir qui sera mon bourreau.

Un murmure de consternation parcourut l'assistance, était-ce de la résignation ou du courage ?

Zeus prit alors la parole.

\- Ce tribunal t'accorde une dernière faveur : tu pourras choisir toi-même celui qui mettra fin à tes jours. Dans cette assistance bien sûr.

Athéna eut un petit rire ironique.

\- Tu aimerais que je te choisisse Héra n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas sur toi que se portera mon choix, ni sur Némésis qui a trop de respect pour la vie pour ne pas éprouver de remords. Père ?

Le grand Zeus ne put réprimer un tressaillement. Il était sans doute la personne la plus directement responsable du sort d'Athéna mais lui demander de la tuer de sa main…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut aussitôt interrompu.

\- La Nature n'autorise pas un père à tuer sa fille Athéna, puisqu'il faut un exécuteur je serai celui-là. Ainsi parla Arès.

\- Toi ?!

\- Oui Père mais je sollicite une faveur pour moi-même. Parce que cette colline porte mon nom je suis seul à avoir le droit d'y répandre le sang. Je vous demande donc de partir.

\- Comment saurais-je que tu as bien accompli ta mission ?

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à confier à Némésis la charge de vous conter l'affaire, n'est-il pas un de vos plus dévoués serviteurs ?

A ces mots Héra se mordit les lèvres et Zeus réprima un mouvement de défiance de tout son corps. Il était un serviteur zélé, un peu trop même… Mais tout dépendait de la mission qu'on lui assignait. Toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une querelle devant autant de témoins.

\- Soit j'accède à ta requête Arès. Némésis, tu seras l'œil et la bouche de Zeus.

Némésis hocha ironiquement la tête en une caricature de révérence.

\- Vous êtes trop modeste Monseigneur, vos pouvoirs vous permettront de nous surveiller à l'insu des autres dieux. Mais je n'en ferai pas moins fidèlement mon devoir.

Le maître des cieux et sa suite se volatilisèrent dans un bruit d'éclairs.

Le vent transmit ses paroles : « Oui va où tu veux Arès, tu es libre mais je te verrai toujours. »

Arès se tourna alors vers Némésis.

\- Laisse-nous.

\- Je-Ne-Peux-Pas-Faire-Cela.

\- C'est vrai… D'autre part Zeus nous entendra forcément…

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans et je suis morte_

Maman a été très occupée ces derniers temps, j'ai ainsi pu m'échapper vers le seul lieu que j'ai envie de revoir : les plaines du Nord.

Là-bas j'ai rencontré mon prince, là-bas je le retrouverai et lui il me donnera un vrai baiser !

Quelle idiote je fais ! Pourquoi me suis-je aventurée si loin en plein hiver ? Maintenant c'est certain me voilà perdue !

Le vent soulève un air glacial, la neige est si dense. Je ne peux plus avancer, il fait si froid… Je vais mourir comme ça dans la plaine où j'ai rencontré mon prince.

Mourir…

Une douce chaleur brûle mes paupières, j'ouvre les yeux mais je ne vois qu'un homme emmitouflé dans une cape.

C'est sans doute lui qui m'a sauvée.

« Merci »

« Ne me remerciez pas. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, ce n'est pas un service que je vous rends. »

Quel homme étrange ! Il s'approche de moi et me fait avaler une soupe qu'il a fait chauffer. Ca brûle mais c'est bon.

Il porte une sorte de collier de perles à son poignet, étrange pour un homme.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ? »

Il me répond distraitement en attisant le feu.

« Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des morts, je viens fleurir une tombe alors je ne tenais pas à avoir à en creuser une autre en plus. »

A la suite de cette phrase je lui lance un regard mauvais auquel il ne prête pas attention, il se lève pourtant.

« D'ailleurs j'en ai assez de vous veiller. Vous êtes restés deux jours inconsciente c'est assez de temps de perdu. Il y a assez de bois pour alimenter le feu et le vent s'est arrêté de souffler. En allant vers le Sud vous devriez facilement retrouver votre chemin. Adieu »

Il se dirige vers la porte de la cabane et fait négligemment tomber sa cape sur mon lit.

\- Attendez !

\- Vous voulez savoir mon nom c'est cela ?

\- Non, le bijou que vous portez au poignet il me semble le reconnaître, où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Regardant négligemment le collier de perles il répondit.

\- Oui c'est un bijou qu'une petite déesse avait perdu un jour, je l'avais ramassé et transformé en collier pour l'offrir à quelqu'un, vous pouvez le garder si vous le désirez.

\- Non, gardez-le. Il a de la valeur, cela vous dédommagera de m'avoir secourue.

\- Vous êtes une enfant étrange.

Il partit mais je l'avais reconnu : c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé une première fois la vie dans la cité céleste, depuis il avait disparu mais il était revenu pour me sauver la vie.

Etait-ce mon ange gardien ?

 **Asgard**

\- Hilda ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Sa température ne cesse d'augmenter !

La princesse Hilda était agenouillée au chevet de Pandore mais sa main était posée sur le front de celle-ci. Un cosmos étrange émanait d'Hilda en cet instant.

\- Je sais Freya mais c'est la seule solution.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle est juste malade et toi tu… tu…

Hilda se retourna vers sa sœur et lui lança un regard implorant.

\- Freya, tu te souviens quand je suis redevenue Brunhilde grâce au pouvoir d'Odin ? Depuis que je suis réconciliée avec mon existence antérieure je vais mieux. Pour Pandore c'est la même chose : une partie d'elle-même la pousse vers la mort et vers ses parents et l'autre partie la pousse à accomplir son destin. Tant qu'elles ne seront pas réconciliées elle ne pourra guérir.

\- Mais enfin… ce n'est pas comparable ! Tu ne peux pas te livrer à ce genre d'expérience sur…

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte une voix empreinte d'ironie s'éleva.

\- Vous ne devriez pas jouer dans la cour des grands, princesse.

L'homme qui venait de parler était de taille moyenne avec une chevelure rose très remarquable.

Un autre homme émergea, il était de taille moyenne mais d'une carrure impressionnante et avec des cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'aux épaules.

\- Albérich a raison princesse, votre sœur sait ce qu'elle fait. Ces forces de l'esprit vous dépassent, je vais vous raccompagner dans vos appartements.

Freya se raidit pour résister mais devant les trois regards fixés sur elle sa résistance fut brève. Un instant plus tard Hagen sortait de la pièce avec elle.

Albérich allait l'imiter quand Hilda le retint.

\- Albérich. Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour pénétrer l'esprit de Pandore, si à un moment elle est vraiment trop faible et risque de mourir n'hésite pas ! Réveille-moi quelles qu'en soient les conséquences !

Albérich avait l'air un peu éberlué.

\- Prin… Princesse, vous me faites confiance ?

La réponse d'Hilda fut brusque.

\- Tu es un guerrier divin choisi par Odin non ? Et maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer !

 **Aréopage**

Arès sortit un couteau d'un fourreau attaché à sa ceinture.

Némésis eut un mouvement de recul, Athéna tressaillit puis ferma les yeux.

Le couteau descendit de haut en bas et coupa net les liens qui retenaient les poignets de la déesse.

Le premier mouvement de surprise passé, Athéna toisa Arès.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison de ta requête à notre père.

\- Effectivement Athéna. Tout à l'heure je t'ai rendu hommage car j'admire tes qualités mais ton discours m'a intrigué : tu y as parlé de guerriers sans nom qui continuent à se battre.

\- Tu veux savoir qui ils sont ?

\- Je veux savoir s'ils seront mes ennemis ou mes alliés.

\- Je crois que tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne, je ne sais rien de leurs motivations.

Arès saisit Athéna par le bras avec violence.

\- Tu as dit que toute puissance qui prétend régner sur la Terre les aura pour ennemis ! Tu as dit qu'ils avaient redécouvert leur vraie nature : protéger les faibles ! Alors dis-moi si je dois les considérer comme des amis ou des ennemis !

Athéna blanchit légèrement sous la douleur. Némésis dégaina sa rapière et la fit passer à hauteur de leurs bras, Arès lâcha prise.

\- Ah… Tu veux savoir s'ils sont tes ennemis mais tu devrais d'abord réfléchir sur les raisons qui te poussent à agir !

\- Je ne suis pas que violence Athéna ! C'est parce que les hommes sont faibles qu'ils souffrent ! Parce qu'ils sont faibles ils sont à la merci des forts et sont exterminés !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Chaque fois que j'ai levé l'épée ça a été pour protéger les faibles ! J'ai repoussé les limites de leur volonté ! Je les ai rendus forts ! Aujourd'hui ceux qui me suivent n'ont plus rien à redouter dans ce monde ! J'ai fait de ces agneaux des lions, mes berserkers !

\- Tu en as fait des monstres et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu as étouffé toute l'innocence et la candeur qui étaient leur à l'époque de l'enfance ! Tu leur as volé les seuls moments de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient connaître !

\- J'en ai fait des hommes prêts à se battre pour défendre leur vie ! Je leur ai rendu leur dignité !

L'hostilité entre les deux dieux était à son paroxysme, si Némésis n'avait pas été là ils auraient revêtu leur armure pour s'affronter.

Athéna fut la première à retrouver son maintien.

\- Arès, réponds-moi. Dans l'Histoire que tu vas écrire, les hommes devront tous acquérir cette force dont tu vantes les mérites ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ainsi l'homme cessera d'être un loup pour l'homme puisqu'ils auront tous la même force ?

\- Oui.

\- Et les faibles qui n'auront pu acquérir cette force que leur arrivera-t-il ?

\- Ils seront tués par plus fort qu'eux.

Némésis pensa à voix haute : «Comme il est étrange que deux hommes puissent penser de la même façon sans suivre le même chemin ».

Athéna crispa ses mains sur les plis de sa robe à l'en déchirer.

\- Arès ! Les faibles sont ton bouclier ! Ils sont ton alibi pour justifier ton ambition ! Tu dis vouloir les protéger mais tu veux éradiquer la faiblesse ! Tu dis vouloir être leur bouclier contre les forts mais tu reproduis la violence, tu es un fléau !

\- Et en quoi toi et tes chevaliers êtes différents de moi Athéna ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais utilisé les hommes comme un bouclier pour cacher notre ambition ! Nous avons choisi d'être ce bouclier ! Un bouclier contre tous ceux qui prétendront détruire le monde pour en bâtir un nouveau !

\- Un monde meilleur ne peut se bâtir que sur les ruines de l'ancien. C'est sans doute un sale boulot mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Le regard d'Athéna changea soudainement. Comme si une évidence venait de lui sauter aux yeux.

\- Arès… J'ai de la compassion pour toi… Pour l'avenir de ce monde tu assumes la réputation de dieu sanguinaire et tu te transformes en assassin.

\- C'est exact Athéna. Le monde est injuste parce que les hommes ne sont pas habités d'une volonté suffisamment forte pour survivre alors… alors si un monde nouveau peut se trouver au bout de mon épée, je détruirai, je tuerai ! A la place de Dieu !

Athéna écarta sa longue robe puis plia ses jambes pour s'agenouiller. Elle tournait le dos à Arès.

\- Tu es un enfant qui a un jour saisi une épée en te disant que tu allais changer le monde mais seul tu n'as réussi qu'à devenir un assassin. Tu es plus à plaindre qu'à blâmer.

Arès était agité par des sentiments contradictoires.

\- Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos Athéna ?

\- Les assassins n'aiment pas connaître le nom de leur victime mais tu me connais depuis si longtemps… Il ne te serait pas facile de me tuer si je te regardais.

Némésis ne bougeait pas, il traçait un signe étrange sur le sol par lequel il devait prier son propre dieu.

Arès, lui, approcha une de ses mains calleuses de la chevelure d'Athéna.

\- Pourquoi Athéna ? Dis-moi pourquoi on doit en arriver là ?

La déesse retourna vers son frère son visage inondé de lumière.

\- Il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir. Toi et moi avons vu ce monde avec des yeux d'enfant et nous avons juré de le changer. Nous n'avons pas suivi les mêmes chemins, notre affrontement était inéluctable.

\- Mais ces guerriers sans nom, quel chemin suivent-ils ?

\- Je ne le sais pas. Leur guide est un être étrange : il possède la puissance du dieu suprême et sa volonté mais dans son cœur il n'est que tristesse et peine. Cela dit j'ai confiance en lui car à l'inverse de toi et moi il a le pouvoir de changer la face du monde. Allons j'ai répondu à ta question, fais ton devoir.

Athéna avait penché sa tête en avant et rabattu ses cheveux du côté droit, ses mains étaient jointes en une muette prière aux morts.

\- Fais-moi retourner au ciel.

\- Athéna…

Les mains d'Arès tremblaient, son épée remuait dans son fourreau. Il lança un bref regard à Némésis mais celui-ci lui signifia qu'il n'était pas le bourreau.

L'épée sortit finalement de son foureau.

\- S'il te plaît… Avant que le courage ne me manque…

Un éclair d'acier vint labourer les yeux d'Athéna quand l'épée se refléta au soleil, elle ferma les yeux et un sourire apaisé apparut sur ses lèvres.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour ces guerriers sans nom qui tenaient entre leurs mains le destin de la Terre.

« Adieu guerriers solitaires, du ciel je verrai vos exploits. J'ai sans doute échoué dans ma mission mais je suis heureuse car je sais que votre guide possède ce qui est réellement important… Oui ce qui compte vraiment »

 _Esprit de Pandore_

 _Hilda :_ Qui est-elle ? Qui est cette jeune fille blonde qui semble docilement suivre sa mère qui ne remarque plus sa présence ?

Les souvenirs de Pandore semblent très embrouillés…

La voilà au milieu d'un champ de coquelicots puis dans une plaine nordique, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Et tout autour ces êtres aux barbes blanches, sont-ce des dieux ? Ils paraissent mal attentionnés, lui font-ils tellement horreur ?

Et ce diadème qui devient collier de perles qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Il faut que je me concentre pour essayer de situer son esprit, comprendre ce qui la menace et ce qu'elle cherche.

Ca y est je crois que je l'ai trouvée ! J'ai trouvé l'âme de Pandore !

Hilda se trouvait dans une sorte de chalet construit en bois de bouleau, à l'intérieur une jeune fille blonde était emmitouflée dans une fourrure recouverte d'une cape de couleur noire.

Hilda s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et commença à lui parler doucement.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Dans un rêve les noms ne peuvent être prononcés.

\- … Alors que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune fille se leva et regarda par une ouverture.

\- J'étais venue revoir mon prince. Celui que j'ai vu quand j'avais 10 ans.

\- Et tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, l'homme que j'ai rencontré m'a donné mon premier baiser et vient de me sauver la vie mais il n'a pas les mêmes yeux.

Hilda s'approcha du feu pour se réchauffer.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Pandore.

\- Ton amie est à la recherche de son passé, moi je suis un fantôme de ce passé qui doit le lui faire revivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve.

\- Son passé ? Mais elle le connaît déjà non ? Elle n'a que 16 ans !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille blonde de s'asseoir.

\- L'âme ne se résume pas à une seule existence. Les rêves nous rappellent ce que nous étions.

\- Tout cela n'a aucun sens, Pandore n'est qu'une humaine manipulée par deux entités démoniaques.

La jeune fille blonde fit tomber la fourrure qui la couvrait puis ouvrit la porte du chalet.

\- Il est l'heure.

\- L'heure de quoi ?

\- L'heure de rattraper mon prince, si je le perds encore cette fois-ci toi et moi devrons l'attendre 16 années. Peut-être qu'avec ton aide j'y arriverai.

Hilda suivit précipitamment la jeune fille, elle fut surprise de sentir la morsure du froid en sortant au dehors. Elle la rattrapa assez vite mais la force du vent était telle qu'elle devait hurler pour se faire entendre.

\- Mais où va-t-on ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait fleurir une tombe et je me rappelle que lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois il portait dans ses bras une enfant inanimée.

Hilda et la jeune fille blonde avancèrent sous la neige et le froid, plusieurs fois le désespoir saisit le fantôme et Hilda dut la saisir à bras-le-corps pour l'aider à se relever.

Des fantômes du passé volaient autour d'elles en tentant de les décourager d'aller plus avant mais les deux jeunes filles se soutenaient mutuellement et elles parvinrent finalement à une clairière.

Instinctivement elles s'arrêtèrent : un homme était agenouillé devant une tombe rudimentaire.

Tandis qu'il récitait une sorte de prière de la buée sortait de sa bouche sous l'effet du froid.

Hilda et la jeune fille écoutèrent sa prière.

« Hum, je n'ai jamais cru qu'en moi-même alors prier n'a guère de sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens prier sur ta tombe, Elysée, alors que je peux te voir tous les jours en mon paradis… Peut-être parce que j'ai été heureux en ce lieu quand tu y vivais…

J'aurais voulu apporter des fleurs mais j'ai dû les sacrifier pour sauver une enfant qui allait mourir de froid, c'est une petite déesse étrange : à l'inverse de toi ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné un baiser mais elle qui m'en a donné un. Je n'ai pas voulu la garder près de moi : toute personne qui croise mon chemin connaît un destin funeste tu ne trouves pas ?

Pourtant si elle venait me voir peut-être changerais-je alors de regard pour retrouver les yeux de la tristesse que tu me connaissais. »

Hilda avait écouté ce discours avec attention sans parvenir à croire ce qu'elle entendait, ainsi c'était donc cela la raison de l'amour débordant de Hadès pour Pandore… Cet amour que nul ne pouvait lui disputer…

La jeune fille blonde, elle, n'écoutait plus Hilda ou plutôt elle écoutait son cœur… En quelques pas elle sortit de l'obscurité.

L'homme se retourna et son premier réflexe fut de se détourner pour ne pas croiser son regard.

De la buée s'échappait de sa bouche dénotant sa respiration haletante mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas y prendre garde.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse l'individu dévoila son visage d'une extraordinaire beauté mais la dureté de ses yeux ôtait tout charme à ce visage.

Elle tressaillit mais pourtant elle avança sa main pour le toucher.

« Depuis mon enfance tu m'as toujours protégée… Contre l'autorité de ma mère, contre la convoitise des dieux… Enfin contre le froid. Mine de rien tu as toujours pris soin de moi, alors pourquoi, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? »

Ses yeux parurent changer, ils retrouvaient progressivement leur couleur bleue, océan de tristesse.

« Je suis le dieu qui domine la Mort. Quiconque se prend à m'aimer connaît un destin funeste. Mon destin est lié à la mort et celui de ceux qui m'aiment est scellé par une étoile sur le front. Si tu restes auprès de moi c'est comme si tu abandonnais la vie. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens tressaillant de tout son être.

« Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours protégée ? »

Il ferma ses yeux bleus.

« Oublie-moi… Je ne suis qu'un fantôme dans ta vie d'immortelle… Si tu retournes auprès des tiens tu ne courras plus jamais aucun danger… tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger. »

Mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. Pourquoi veilles-tu sur moi depuis l'enfance sans jamais te manifester ? Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi avais-tu envie de protéger une femme comme moi ? »

Il rouvrit ses yeux mais cette fois c'était lui l'enfant pris en faute.

« Pardonne-moi. Depuis notre rencontre… à cause de moi tu as perdu le bonheur auquel tu avais droit. Je… je n'avais… pas le droit de te protéger. Mais pourtant je t'ai … je t'ai… »

Mais les mots restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres, refusant de les franchir.

A ce moment elle s'effondra littéralement en avant, le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux se défit et tomba près d'Hilda. Il se pencha immédiatement pour la rattraper.

Sa tête glissa lentement contre sa poitrine et ce fut d'une voix à peine audible qu'elle articula en caressant son visage du bout de ses doigts : « S'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas, je t'ai tellement cherché ».

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et mit sa main dans la sienne. Elle se lova tendrement contre lui tandis que son fin manteau glissait le long de ses épaules. Il saisit sa main et la regarda fixement en détachant chacun de ses mots.

« Tout ira bien…

Je…  
Te…

Protégerai ».

 **Asgard**

\- Princesse Hilda ! Princesse Hilda !

Albérich remuait sa souveraine en tout sens pour l'obliger à se réveiller. Finalement ses efforts furent récompensés car celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

\- Al…Albéric ?

Celui-ci s'efforça de retrouver une certaine contenance.

\- Oui princesse, vous étiez de plus en plus pâle, j'ai jugé préférable de vous réveiller. Alors avez-vous appris quelque chose ?

Hilda avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle caressa le front de Pandore avec tendresse et mélancolie.

\- Oui mais c'est un secret bien lourd à porter…

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Hadès, Pandore… ils ne peuvent trouver le bonheur ensemble mais ne peuvent pas vivre séparés non plus. Même inconscients du lien qui les unit ils se protègent mutuellement depuis toujours mais ne peuvent espérer trouver le bonheur ensemble. Voilà un destin bien cruel.

Albéric regarda à son tour Pandore avec une expression nouvelle dans ses yeux couleur d'Améthyste.

\- Mais alors Pandore serait la réincarnation de…

\- Oui tu as bien deviné Albérich, le destin a choisi de les faire frère et sœur à cette époque, de cette façon ils veillent l'un sur l'autre mais peuvent-ils espérer trouver le bonheur ainsi ?

« Ce qui est vraiment important »

Athéna attendait la mort et elle vint la prendre, c'était certain. Elle sentit le sang couler le long de sa gorge, étrangement ce n'était pas douloureux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle était heureuse : elle allait retourner au ciel et retrouver tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Il fallait juste qu'elle perde un peu plus de sang. Elle se laissa tomber en avant et une goutte de sang coula sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement pour découvrir l'incroyable.

L'épée d'Arès était descendue vers sa nuque mais elle était couverte de sang, les gouttes ruisselaient jusqu'à son extrémité.

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui avait saisi l'épée dans sa course.

Il était beau, ses yeux bleus profonds comme l'océan la regardaient du fond de leur tristesse insondable.

« Oui Athéna, ce qui est vraiment important c'est d'avoir un être cher à protéger, c'est pour elle que je changerai la face du monde. »


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: Le rêve du roi**

 _" Si chaque cosmos est un mini univers alors le seul moyen de surmonter cet obstacle est de sublimer son cosmos jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec l'univers lui-même. "_

IL a peur.  
Les images qui se succèdent le remplissent d'un effroi sans nom.  
IL les voit.  
La Terre s'ouvre sous l'effet de cosmos plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. L'atmosphère devient alternativement rouge, bleu, verte et jaune.  
Leurs cosmos s'épanouissent comme d'immenses tours noires si hautes qu'elles semblent vouloir griffer le ciel, leurs éclats mutilent les nuages de leur traînée noire comme la cendre.  
IL peut les voir !  
Combien sont-ils ?  
Ils sont 9 ! Ils sont 9 ombres rougeoyantes dans les brumes de ses pensées ! Ils sont 9 paires d'yeux aussi brillants que l'ambre le regardant avec intensité !  
IL sait qui ils sont. IL est l'un d'eux !  
Ses mains se crispent sur le tissu, Ses dents s'entrechoquent jusqu'à se briser !  
Les 9 éclatent d'un rire sinistre, leur aura sert de manteau à leur corps invisible.  
Ils se rangent soudainement et lui présentent leur profil.  
Les 9 lui font une allée d'honneur.  
IL avance le long d'une route aux contours invisibles, des éclats de lumière le guident. IL ne sait pas d'où ils viennent. Ce sont des cosmos très puissants, plus puissants que ceux des 9.  
IL a peur mais il approche de plus en plus, IL met son bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger de cette lumière aveuglante.  
IL les distingue maintenant.  
Ils sont trois ! Chacun d'entre eux dégage une énergie incommensurable mais distincte.  
Le premier est jaune comme le blé, aussi brillant que le soleil.  
Le second est blanc et bleu, aussi dense que le ciel, il paraît aussi libre qu'un nuage.  
Le troisième n'a pas de couleur : il varie constamment entre le noir, le rouge et le vert, pourquoi cette diversité ? Il s'étend tellement qu'on dirait qu'à l'intérieur c'est un volcan prêt à exploser.

Des flammes dansantes s'agitent au-dessus de leurs têtes les garnissant de couronnes, leurs visages lui sont indiscernables mais ils portent tous la même marque, elle est formée de deux triangles dont l'un a la pointe orientée vers le bas et l'autre vers le haut.

Ils sont si denses qu'ils paraissent occuper tout l'espace de l'univers à eux seuls mais deux cosmos paraissent pousser particulièrement l'un vers l'autre.  
IL a du mal à voir desquels il s'agit mais il semble que ce soit le cosmos blanc et le cosmos fluctuant qui combattent entre eux.  
Chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrent cela produit un fracas titanesque qui fait trembler les 9 eux-mêmes, comment peuvent-ils dégager une telle violence ?

Ils se croisent à nouveau et cette fois l'impact est tellement puissant qu'IL est renversé en arrière. IL n'ose pas se relever mais porte son bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger de cette lumière.  
Les 9 entourent maintenant le cosmos blanc et le cosmos multicolore. IL a beau chercher, il ne voit plus trace du cosmos jaune, si, il est maintenant plus haut que les deux autres mais la marque qui lui barrait le visage a disparu.

Les deux cosmos restants foncent l'un sur l'autre.  
Le cosmos blanc comme le ciel semble sur le point d'englober totalement son adversaire mais tel un volcan celui-ci explose à l'intérieur de lui, le mutilant en une multitude de nuages.  
Ils sont tous deux blessés mais pas morts et semblent rassembler leurs forces.  
C'est alors qu'IL voit l'un des 9 se détacher, il s'élève au-dessus des deux protagonistes, un éclair semble sortir de son congénère et les frapper tous les deux.  
BLANC tout est blanc…  
Une grande étoile s'est écroulée.  
IL se réveille.

 **Palais du Premier roi**

C'était un lieu assez étrange tant dans sa conception que dans son architecture.  
Les murs étaient faits d'un bois très massif taillé à la hache dans les forêts et reliés entre eux par ce qui semblait être des boyaux d'animaux morts.  
La structure était géométrique mais peu évoluée avec son toit en forme triangulaire.  
Les colonnes étaient certes de marbre mais elles étaient depuis longtemps recouvertes par le givre qui s'introduisait avec la neige par les fenêtres grossièrement couvertes par des peaux de bêtes.

Le centre de la pièce elle-même était parfaitement circulaire et abritait un immense brasero dont les flammes montaient jusqu'au toit et dégageaient une âpre odeur d'encens.

Au fond de cet édifice au caractère religieux évident se trouvait une sorte d'autel qui se composait de trois mégalithes grossièrement disposés en trapèze sous lesquels semblait reposer un dormeur.

L'autel était dérobé à la vue des profanes par un simple rideau de gaze qui laissait entrevoir la silhouette allongée de celui qui devait être le grand prêtre.  
Il était gardé par deux hommes vêtus de capes blanches qui, seules avec leurs ceinturons à boucle les protégeaient de la nudité.  
En dépit de leur vêture barbare aucun des deux ne portait la barbe.  
De temps à autres le dormeur de l'autel laissait échapper des gémissements de peur et saisissait le voile de gaze avec force.

Dans le fond de la pièce le démon Loki ne décolérait pas et faisait même les 100 pas sous le regard agacé des gardes. Il leur lançait de temps à autres des regards haineux derrière son casque de bronze, leur jetant même des imprécations auxquelles ils n'étaient pas tout à fait insensibles.

_Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

Le garde qui paraissait le plus âgé siffla à travers ses lèvres.

_Ne t'avise même pas de penser à déranger notre maître en ce moment !

Loki, flairant l'occasion qu'il attendait s'approcha plus près.

_Et sinon que me feras-tu ? Il ferait beau voir que nous nous battions entre nous !

Son vis-à-vis laissa passer un sourire un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres.

_Ici tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un invité. Ne l'oublies pas. Mon seigneur est le seul maître ici.  
_Imbécile, oublierais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis l'homme de confiance du troisième roi !

Un rictus de mépris passa à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'homme.

_Oui c'est vrai, comment dit-on déjà ? Son toutou ?

A ce moment Loki sut qu'il avait trouvé la faille dans la défense de son adversaire.

_Aurais-tu la prétention de sous-entendre que ton seigneur parmi les 9 est plus haut que le mien ?  
_Je… Mai…

Une sueur froide coula sur le visage de l'homme depuis sa chevelure jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez. Loki continua.

_Oh certes, le premier roi est celui qui parmi les 9 a les plus grands pouvoirs de divination et de là à dire qu'il est capable de terrifier tous les autres rois il n'y a qu'un pas. C'est cela que tu voulais dire n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme se décomposa de plus en plus, il bredouilla quelque chose.

_jenaijamaidiça.

Loki fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris puis s'avançant encore un peu plus il tendit le bras vers le rideau, prêt à le tirer vers lui.

_Peut-être devrions-nous tirer ton maître de son sommeil pour lui demander son avis sur la question qu'en penses-tu ?

A ce moment une flèche siffla et passa très près du visage de Loki lui arrachant le lobe de l'oreille droite.

_La prochaine fois je ne te couperai pas qu'un bout de chair !

Loki n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Il n'affecta cependant aucune affliction au vu de sa blessure.

_Tyr n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment le Premier ne peut avoir de plus fidèle serviteur que le dieu de la droiture. Celui qui utilise l'arc par bravade car il est manchot et le bande avec ses dents.  
_Et de plus mauvais serviteurs que toi, il n'en existe point !

Le rideau de gaze que tenait Loki se souleva alors très légèrement, celui qui dormait sur l'autel s'était réveillé.  
IL congédia les gardes d'un ordre rapide.  
Resté seul avec Loki et Tyr, IL sortit de son vestibule pour s'approcher du brasero.

Le premier roi avait une apparence physique très juvénile pour un personnage d'une telle importance.  
Ses cheveux blonds coupés descendaient à peine à la hauteur de ses épaules, sa peau était vierge de toute pilosité et ses mains étaient aussi fines que celles d'une tisseuse.

Il était couvert d'une cape blanche à la traîne en plume de paon qui accentuait encore la minceur de son corps.

Il approcha ses mains du brasero et sembla éprouver un réel soulagement à sentir la chaleur des flammes s'infiltrer par chaque pore de sa peau.  
Il respira un peu les vapeurs de l'encens qui lui arrachèrent quelques toussotements.  
Ce fut d'une voix totalement différente que celle qu'on aurait pu attendre d'un adolescent qu'il s'adressa à ses invités.

_Approche Loki fils de Loffer et viens me demander l'audience que Caliban sollicite à travers toi.

Loki réprima un mouvement d'effroi de tout son corps en entendant le troisième roi appelé par son prénom. Il était moins surpris de ce que le Premier connaisse déjà le motif de sa visite étant donné ses pouvoirs de divination.

" Majesté " dit-il simplement en s'inclinant aussi profondément qu'il le put.

Le premier roi huma à nouveau de l'encens du brasero à pleins poumons. Il commença alors de sa voix à peine humaine :

" Mon rêve est maintenant achevé, le voici : quand les 9 seront rassemblés et prêts à reprendre leur pouvoir, trois étoiles suprêmes descendront du ciel, l'une pour prier, les deux autres pour s'affronter "

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration puis continua.

" Leur combat sera indécis et l'étoile annonciatrice de la mort apparaîtra sur leur front quand Dieu ne saura plus à qui donner la victoire. "

Le premier roi s'assit sur son trône puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains, il semblait profondément accablé par sa prédiction. Des sanglots lui échappèrent même et quand Tyr s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir, il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son calme et indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer.

" Leur affrontement continuera jusqu'à ce que l'une des trois étoiles suprêmes reprenne sa place dans le ciel. L'affrontement des deux étoiles restantes sera d'une violence extrême, la victoire ne sera offerte à aucun d'eux mais la mort le sera par l'un des 9 "

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau dans un sanglot incontrôlable. Il posa une main tremblante sur un des bras de la chaise qui lui servait de trône et voulut y prendre appui pour se relever.

Tyr approcha sa main valide pour le soutenir mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, les forces avaient abandonné son souverain qui tomba face contre terre.

Ses cheveux blonds se répandirent sur le sol rendu humide par la neige fondue, ses yeux étaient dans la vague, sa bouche remuait sans qu'aucun mot intelligible n'en sorte.

Réprimant un mouvement d'appréhension Tyr saisit son jeune souverain par l'épaule et l'aida partiellement à se relever.  
Loki de son côté s'efforçait autant qu'il le pouvait de garder les yeux fixés sur le sol. Les crises du premier roi étaient bien connues dans ce pays et si de nombreuses rumeurs couraient à leur propos, beaucoup auraient donné cher pour ne pas y assister.

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement puis avança quasiment à tâtons jusqu'à l'autel mégalithique de son temple, trébuchant à chaque pas, cherchant un appui de sa main fiévreuse.

Arrivé à un mètre environ de l'autel il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et s'écoulaient jusqu'à son nez.  
De sa main droite il atteignit le rideau de gaze.

\- Majesté… commença Loki.

La respiration du premier roi s'interrompit instantanément et le cœur de Loki rata un battement quand il vit la main de celui-ci se crisper très violemment contre le rideau de gaze et l'arracher d'un coup sec pour l'envoyer à quelques mètres plus bas.

Il prit alors position devant l'autel de mégalithes et posa chacune des ses mains sur les deux pierres de l'édifice.  
Il appuya sa tête sur le mégalithe supérieur et commença à réciter des formules druidiques.  
Un cosmos doré sembla se diffuser le long des pierres qui s'illuminèrent de signes runiques à la signification inconnue aux profanes.

Loki et Tyr regardaient d'un air alarmé les signes se répandre sur les parois mégalithiques. Entre deux psaumes le premier roi laissait filtrer des paroles intelligibles.

" Pourquoi… pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu voir plus loin ? "

" La source n'est pas assez pure, ce doit être pour cela "

Une main se posa sur son épaule et les vibrations cosmiques cessèrent, les mégalithes perdirent la vie qui les animait et les parois du palais leur couleur dorée.  
Tyr passa autour de l'épaule de son maître un bras presque paternel.

_Majesté je vous en prie… Cessez de vous torturer. En matière de divination vos dons surpassent largement ceux de votre illustre père…

Le roi adolescent sembla tomber dans les bras de son serviteur qui le saisit en dessous des aisselles pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

_Oui tu as raison mon bon Tyr… le sommeil… c'est de sommeil dont j'ai besoin… Lui seul me permettra de pénétrer plus profondément les voies du destin…

Tyr mena lentement son maître jusqu'à son trône où il le laissa dans une position semi-assise puis se pencha vers lui pour recueillir ses paroles.

" Tyr… Loki doit partir… Ce… Celui des 9 qui… qui assistera au duel des deux étoiles géantes… Il doit être prévenu "

Tyr s'agenouilla à nouveau et se dirigea vers Loki qu'il escorta d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du palais.  
Jamais peut-être deux invités ne furent plus pressés de sortir de la demeure de leur hôte qu'ils ne le furent mais ce fut peine perdue. Une voix faible se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Je suis tellement désolé…

Tyr et Loki s'immobilisèrent instantanément sans se retourner pour autant.

_Je… J'ai vu votre mort à tous les deux…

Et sa voix se brisa à nouveau dans un sanglot.

Deux hommes, une femme, un peu de sang et une épée entre eux, n'est-ce pas ainsi que toutes les guerres ont commencé ?  
L'Erichtonion, l'Aréopage avait ce jour là un aspect bien étrange, dans le soleil couchant une femme était agenouillée en position de prière, un homme de haute taille se tenait derrière elle.  
Il tenait à deux mains une lourde épée qu'il tentait d'appuyer sur la nuque de sa victime.  
Toute la divine force de son bras droit était concentrée dans cet effort mais il en était empêché par la force tout aussi divine d'un autre dieu.  
Retenir l'épée du dieu de la guerre ne semblait pas lui coûter d'effort apparent, on aurait dit que l'épée était tout simplement posée dans la paume de sa main et que c'était par accident que son sang s'écoulait jusque dans le cou de la jeune déesse sans lui faire perdre sa sérénité.

Ses lèvres fines bougèrent à peine quand il énonça :

" Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? "

En prononçant ces mots les pupilles de ses yeux tremblaient tellement qu'elles semblaient refléter une intense émotion.

" Ce procès, ces témoignages, le supplice d'Athéna et finalement ce simulacre d'exécution… Tout cela pour me forcer à me montrer. Si le roi des dieux souhaitait ma présence il n'avait qu'à le demander. "

Le violent Arès qui tenait son arme à bout de bras ressentit un torrent de haine déferler sur son cœur devant le sourire méprisant de cet homme qui venait de le rendre ridicule devant toute la Création.

_Toi ! Je… je t'ai reconnu tout à l'heure quand tu hésitais à lever la main sur Athéna ! J'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'un fantôme et que tu n'aurais pas le mauvais goût de survivre à une défaite aussi totale que la tienne ! Mais je vois que tu n'as pas changé ! Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi !

Arès appuya encore la pression qu'il exerçait sur son arme et cette fois une cosmo énergie mauve s'en échappa submergeant toute la surface de l'épée qui inclina vers Athéna.

Le dieu des morts fronça les sourcils pour marquer sa contrariété, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur la lame de la guerre et celle-ci se mit à briller d'une lumière nouvelle.  
Le sang répandu le long de l'épée sembla prendre la consistance d'une cosmo énergie.

_Mais que ? Ahhhhhhh !

Arès n'eut pas le temps de lâcher son épée avant que l'énergie cosmique libérée par le sang divin ne le submerge et lui arrache des cris de douleurs.

Hadès garda quelques secondes l'épée prisonnière dans sa main puis la relâcha. Son détenteur en fut un peu éberlué, il chancela quelques secondes, fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'adosser contre un arbre.

La douceur de la voix d'Hadès lui était la pire des tortures en cet instant.

_Tu es vraiment stupide. Comment veux-tu déployer toute ta puissance avec une arme qui est maculée de mon sang ?

Athéna avait mis à profit ce court laps de temps pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Le vent soulevait sa robe déchirée et ses cheveux à la couleur mauve si rare.  
Tout cela lui donnait une impression de beauté fragile que démentait la force de son regard bleu contrastant avec ses fines lèvres peintes de rouge.  
En une seconde elle avait retrouvé cette majesté que les derniers jours de souffrance avaient amoindrie.

_Ainsi tu as finalement choisi de réapparaître dans le domaine des dieux, cela ne te ressemble pas de prendre de tels risques, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

Hadès toisa Athéna avec des yeux dont la force égalait ceux de sa rivale de toujours.

_Mais c'est toi qui m'as appelé Athéna.

Plus loin Némésis s'était posté à l'ombre d'un peuplier, résolument dans une attitude d'attente vis-à-vis des évènements à venir.  
L'archange sourit en sentant un courant froid derrière lui.

_Tu es venu toi aussi ?

Odin se dévoila, il portait toujours l'armure cristalline de Balmung.

_Oui je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais guère à ce dénouement.  
_Et moi donc, mon touareg va devoir faire des heures sups !  
_Hein ?  
_Je m'comprends.

Odin secoua la tête en tentant de faire abstraction de la dernière remarque de son récent adversaire.

_Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
_Je n'en sais rien. Avoue que ce serait trop facile si je pouvais tout deviner à l'avance. Mais comment nomme-t-on cela déjà quand un grain de sable vient bloquer la machine et que ce grain est divin ?  
_Deus ex machina ?  
_Exactement.

Sur ces derniers mots Némésis plaça son doigt devant ses lèvres pour signifier le silence en langage universel.

_Je t'ai appelé dis-tu ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les lèvres du dieu des morts se déformèrent en un sourire de contentement très net.

_Tu parais étonnée et pourtant c'est l'évidence même : en refusant de reprendre la Terre, tu as provoqué mon retour sur l'Olympe. Car tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'en agissant ainsi tu as remis la Terre entre les mains de Zeus. Et comme tu l'as dit toi-même les seuls qui restent pour s'opposer à lui…  
_Sont ceux dont l'histoire a oublié le nom… Ces guerriers solitaires que tu as rappelés de l'Enfer lui-même sans leur assigner aucune mission.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Athéna de sourire et aucun des dieux présents ne put rester insensible à sa beauté en cet instant.

_Je dois t'avouer une chose Hadès. Depuis que tu es revenu sur Terre je n'ai cessé de te voir. Bien sûr je ne pouvais te voir avec mes yeux depuis cette prison qu'est l'Olympe mais je t'ai vu… j'ai entendu les battements de ton cœur triste… j'ai ressenti la montée de ces émotions que tu tentes de refouler. Oui j'ai senti tout cela. Quand tu as fait revenir ces guerriers d'entre les morts j'ai craint que tu ne veuilles t'emparer du monde à nouveau mais tu n'as strictement rien fait : tu les as laissés agir selon leur cœur, libres de découvrir eux-mêmes le sens de leur combat. Et lorsque ton armée a été prête, au lieu de reprendre le monde tu as préféré tenter de disparaître à tout jamais pour ne plus avoir à être Dieu.

L'émotion d'Athéna était telle que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de fines larmes. Son ennemi de toujours gardait les yeux fermés, la tête inclinée de profil comme gêné par cet éloge.

_Hadès, le seul véritable ennemi que j'ai jamais eu… Nous nous sommes combattus si longtemps et il me semble que je te vois seulement maintenant. Oui à présent je vois quel être sublime tu es et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai refusé de reprendre la Terre : je sais que tu sauras la protéger, aidé par tes guerriers solitaires.

Hadès avait l'air presque peiné lorsqu'Athéna finit son discours.

_Eh bien je ne pensais pas que tu avais pu lire aussi profondément en moi et je ne pensais pas non plus recevoir un si beau compliment de ta part. Aussi je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir mais je ne cherche pas la rédemption, pas plus qu'à sauver la Terre ou l'humanité. La seule raison de ma présence ici est celle-ci : restaurer l'équilibre !

_L'équilibre ?  
_Oui Athéna, l'équilibre. Chaque fois que l'équilibre est détruit il doit être restauré : la Terre est l'œuvre d'Ouranos et de Gaïa, Ouranos meurt et Cronos le remplace, l'équilibre est maintenu. Cronos est remplacé par Zeus, l'équilibre est une nouvelle fois atteint. Zeus divise l'univers en 4 domaines et te laisse la Terre, il crée ainsi un nouvel équilibre. Athéna défait Poséidon et détruit Hadès, l'équilibre est à nouveau atteint, comment l'univers peut-il retrouver sa stabilité à ton avis ?

Athéna avait écouté attentivement les paroles d'Hadès. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que si les Olympiens l'avaient condamnée ce n'était pas pour un meurtre mais pour atteindre un but bien supérieur qui transcendait son existence. Son regard passa sur son armure divine que Némésis avait fait venir pour la protéger, elle regarda un instant le sceptre de la victoire et le bouclier de la Justice, ces deux armes qui avaient assuré la pérennité de son règne et lui avaient été données par cet homme.

_Oui c'est évident… mon procès n'est qu'un prétexte car la seule chose qui puisse rééquilibrer l'univers - un voile d'amertume obscurcit son regard - c'est l'avènement d'un nouveau dieu suprême. Et c'est aussi la raison de ta présence ici.

Hadès sortit l'épée des illusions de son fourreau et laissa son énergie le submerger.

_Oui Athéna, un nouveau dieu suprême. Et je suis convaincu d'être celui-là ! Je n'ai pourtant pas cherché cette bataille qui va m'opposer à Zeus, c'est le destin qui l'a voulu ainsi - le ton du dieu se faisait plus distant - oui… la défaite de Poséidon, ma propre mort, la déchéance d'Athéna et finalement la nouvelle vie qui m'a été donnée, tout cela est son œuvre, nous ne devons pas nous sentir coupables de ce qui arrive ni nous y opposer car cela devait se passer ainsi.

Une goutte de sueur coula de la chevelure d'Hadès jusqu'à son menton. Il leva alors l'épée des illusions au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à la hauteur du soleil coupé en deux par la lame divine.

_Le Destin a fait de moi son champion ! Il m'a montré ma voie : Devenir le dieu suprême !

Athéna identifia clairement la lueur qui était passée dans les yeux d'Hadès à ce moment pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans les yeux d'hommes dévorés par l'ambition, cette lueur c'était la folie à l'état pur !

" Il… il est fou ! " pensa-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas malgré elle.

Odin crispa sa main droite sur Balmung jusqu'à la limite de la douleur. Ses muscles étaient tellement contractés que son corps tremblait. Il apostropha violemment son allié.

_Alors c'était donc ça… Depuis le début tu t'es servi de moi ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais changé mais en fait, tu n'avais jamais abandonné ton ambition !

Pour la première fois Odin entendit un rire sarcastique sortir de la gorge du dieu des Enfers.

_Ah ah ah ! Mon ambition dis-tu ? Ne m'as-tu pas écouté Odin ? Je n'ai plus aucune ambition que celle d'accomplir la destinée qui m'a été confiée. Nul ne peut me blâmer pour cela. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : Si tu croyais que quelques bouffées d'air pur, les rayons du soleil et des sermons sur l'amitié seraient suffisants pour me faire abandonner ma façon de vivre alors tu es vraiment un naïf.

Hadès sentit une cosmo énergie s'épanouir derrière lui, un cosmos extrêmement violent et agressif. Le dieu de la guerre se tenait sur ses jambes, son épée luisait maintenant d'une énergie de couleur rouge sang.

_Il me semble que tu m'oublies un peu vite !

Hadès inclina légèrement la tête de côté pour apercevoir son nouvel opposant.

_Que penses-tu être capable de faire ?

La colère s'empara à nouveau du dieu de la guerre.

_Pourquoi me tournes-tu ainsi le dos ?! Retourne-toi !  
_Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'affronter.

Hadès se tourna vers Némésis et lui adressa la parole sur un ton impérieux.

_Seigneur des archanges, conduis-moi jusqu'à ton maître car je n'accepterai nul autre que lui comme adversaire.

Némésis fit la moue de se voir ainsi adresser la parole par un dieu qui n'était pas son maître. Sa voix contenait pourtant une nuance de respect évidente quand il s'adressa à Hadès.

_Nous sommes certes confrontés à une situation des plus exceptionnelles votre majesté mais je n'ai reçu aucun signe du seigneur Zeus, peut-être attend-t-il que vous lui prouviez que vous êtes digne de l'affronter ?

Hadès sentit le cosmos d'Arès et celui d'Odin s'épanouir de plus en plus à ses côtés. Cela ne sembla lui causer aucune inquiétude.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi. Attaquez-moi d'où vous voulez.

Arès intensifia son cosmos qui devint de plus en plus rouge. Hadès se retourna pour lui faire face cette fois. Serrant son épée dans la paume de sa main il se lança à l'assaut avec fougue.

Il arriva au contact avec son adversaire presque immédiatement. Une seconde il eut la sensation de l'avoir touché, un grand morceau d'étoffe noire se déchira devant ses yeux et l'instant d'après tout était rouge.

Le dieu de la guerre fit quelques pas en arrière puis prit appui sur une branche avec son bras gauche pour ne pas tomber. De sa main droite il tenait son estomac ouvert par un coup d'épée.

Hadès était toujours debout devant lui dans la même posture impassible, tenant à peine son arme qui pendait à son côté droit, seuls quelques morceaux d'étoffe soulevés par le vent indiquaient qu'on avait lancé une attaque contre lui. Arès recomposa mentalement son attaque.

" J'ai foncé sur lui avec mon épée en avant, mais je n'ai touché que son étoffe et j'ai été blessé à l'estomac. Cela veut dire qu'il s'était baissé avant même que je sois sur lui. Il avait donc anticipé mon attaque et avait prévu où il allait me frapper avant que j'aie amorcé mon mouvement ! "

Toute la rage du dieu de la guerre éclata à l'extérieur de lui.

\- C'est impossible !

Arès se jeta à nouveau à l'assaut, tenant son épée à deux mains pour augmenter la puissance de son attaque. Il avait visé la tête.  
Cette fois il sentit clairement qu'il avait touché quelque chose, il concentra toute son énergie sur le point d'impact.  
Quelques secondes plus tard quand la fumée se fût dissipée un cratère de plusieurs mètres de profondeur se trouvait là.  
Arès sentit un contact métallique près de sa gorge.  
Le dieu des Enfers était séparé de lui par la longueur de son épée. Ses yeux fermés sur ses pupilles si profondes lui donnaient une apparence de sérénité inébranlable.

_Arès, ce n'est pas en intensifiant ton cosmos que tu arriveras à me toucher. Tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis le temps : aucun mouvement, aucune intention agressive ne peut m'échapper.  
_Tu prétends donc être capable de prévoir tous mes mouvements ?  
_J'ai assisté à tous tes combats contre Athéna, ne l'oublie pas. Quoique tu fasses, tu n'arriveras pas à me tromper si ton cosmos dégage une telle agressivité.

Courageusement Arès se releva malgré la pression de la lame sur sa gorge.

_Ainsi tu connais toutes mes techniques, il ne me sera donc pas aisé de te surprendre… Cela dit jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as fait que te défendre en te servant de ton épée. Que vaux-tu sans elle à ton côté ?!

Ayant dit, Arès saisit brutalement l'arme du dieu des morts et utilisant toute la force de ses bras il la dévia vers la gauche, hors de portée de sa gorge.  
Hadès ne parut pas décontenancé.

_Lâche cette arme tout de suite où tu connaîtras une douleur intense.

En effet les runes de l'épée des illusions s'illuminèrent et une formidable onde d'énergie traversa tout le corps du dieu de la guerre qui ne lâcha pas prise.  
Bien au contraire, la lame s'éloignait de plus en plus vers le côté gauche sans qu'Hadès ne puisse l'empêcher.

_Si tu crois que l'énergie stockée dans cette épée est capable de m'arrêter !

De sa main libre Arès saisit sa propre arme et l'envoya en direction de la tête de son adversaire dans un hurlement guttural. C'était un coup mortel, un coup pour tuer !  
L'épée atteignit Hadès entre les yeux et transperça sa tête de part en part !

De la part de Némésis, Athéna et Odin ce ne fut qu'un seul et même cri de surprise !

Arès resta une fraction de seconde à contempler son œuvre : son épée en travers du beau visage du dieu des morts. Toutefois un détail lui sauta aux yeux : pas une goutte de sang ne coulait !

Les yeux d'Hadès s'ouvrirent sur son visage transpercé. Un sourire sardonique apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Tu es tellement heureux d'avoir réussi que ça me fait presque de la peine de te gâcher ton plaisir.  
_Mais comment ?

Le visage d'Hadès prit une couleur étrange, transparente. Derrière lui ne se trouvaient plus les prairies de l'Erichtonion mais plutôt des planètes, des nébuleuses.  
La configuration de l'espace était en train de changer autour des deux protagonistes, on aurait dit qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus sur Terre mais dans l'espace.  
Une image d'Hadès apparut sur une nébuleuse qui semblait se trouver à des milliers d'années lumière.

_Tu fais trop confiance à tes yeux Arès : parce que tu me vois face à toi tu penses que je ne suis séparé de toi que par la longueur de ton épée mais dans l'intervalle où tu portes ton attaque je peux parcourir une distance bien supérieure à la portée de tes coups.

Arès se retourna vers l'espace qui l'entourait, il cherchait à déterminer la position de son adversaire avec précision et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'atteindre.

_Tu perds ton temps : La distance qui se trouve actuellement entre nous deux se calcule pour toi en années lumière, pour moi elle se réduit à quelques pas.

Le Hadès qui se trouvait sur la nébuleuse approcha de quelques pas lents qui à chaque fois semblaient lui permettre de traverser des galaxies.  
A mesure qu'il approchait, il absorbait les images fantomatiques de lui-même.

_Le pouvoir suprême du Big Will c'est de fondre sa volonté avec l'univers lui-même et par conséquent le pouvoir de le modifier à son gré. Mon cosmos est insaisissable Arès. C'est un don que j'ai reçu quand je me suis éveillé au Big Will avec mes frères. Nous seuls avons le pouvoir de modifier l'espace à notre gré. Poséidon l'utilisa pour contrôler les Océans et les éléments aquatiques. Zeus l'a utilisé pour maîtriser le ciel et les étoiles. Quant à moi mon don n'a pas de forme : je peux contrôler aussi bien les âmes que je suis le seul à voir que les planètes qui s'alignent selon ma volonté et enfin je peux rendre mon cosmos aussi insaisissable que l'espace et les limbes. Que crois-tu que soient tes chances de l'emporter si tu ne peux pas saisir mon cosmos ? J'ajoute que pour nous, même la vitesse de la lumière n'est pas une limite.

Un peu à l'écart Odin et Némésis commentaient la tournure des évènements.

_Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est produit quand je l'ai affronté dans les limbes : son cosmos est demeuré insaisissable jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son calme. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il avait de tels pouvoirs.  
_Le grand Zeus et Poséidon ont aussi de tels pouvoirs, c'est ce qui fait d'eux les dieux les plus puissants.  
_Mais lequel des trois surpassera un jour les autres, et ce jour-là, qu'est-ce qui fera la différence ?  
_C'est pour le savoir que je me suis mis au service de Zeus.

Arès avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle mais à aucun moment depuis le début du combat il n'était tombé. Il se releva et dans son regard se lisait toujours la même détermination.

Hadès sourit à ce regard luisant de l'agressivité la plus pure jamais produite par un être humain.

_Tu as toujours le même regard… Celui la même que tu avais lorsque enfant Zeus a refusé de te donner la Terre.

La voix d'Hadès se fit plus profonde alors que ses yeux exprimaient tout soudain une grande nostalgie.

_Oui j'étais là ce jour là… Le jour où tu as juré de te venger de Dieu ! Je me souviens encore de tes paroles quand Hermès t'a annoncé que la Terre ne serait pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Hadès ferma les yeux pour laisser parler ses souvenirs.

" Alors je jure par le fleuve Styx de lacérer, de déchiqueter, de réduire en lambeaux sanglants quiconque aura la Terre ! Je le jure… je le jure ! "

Hermès s'éloigna vers la demeure d'Apollon, dieu de la divination, dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur le destin de cet enfant divin qui lançait déjà des paroles de haine.

L'enfant resta longtemps seul. Il remua dans sa tête les évènements de cette journée qui était celle de son anniversaire. Tous les dieux s'étaient réunis et chacun prédisait un avenir brillant au fils de Zeus et de Héra.  
On lui avait offert toutes sortes de choses pour l'amuser; Zéphyr, le vent du Sud lui avait même apporté une nymphe qui ne s'appelait pas encore Aphrodite dans un coquillage. Par tous les dieux ce qu'il l'avait désirée en la voyant ainsi dénudée, dévoilant tous ses charmes.  
Mais aucun des présents qui lui avaient été offerts n'avait pu lui faire oublier que Zeus avait refusé de lui donner la Terre.  
Son anniversaire s'acheva plus mal qu'il avait commencé : en le voyant céder à l'emportement et à la violence Zeus avait lancé sur lui une sorte de malédiction : aucune part de l'univers ne lui serait jamais dévolue et ses attributs seraient pour toujours la haine et la violence.

Les dieux s'étaient éloignés progressivement de lui. Arès resta des jours à méditer sur les évènements puis il descendit sur Terre pour voir s'il pouvait s'en emparer.  
A cette époque certains dieux constituaient déjà des armées avec des hommes qui jouissaient d'une maîtrise des 5 sens approchant de la connaissance du cosmos. L'enfant-dieu rencontra nombre de ceux-là, il les combattit presque tous et perdit quelques fois… Certains choisirent de lui prêter allégeance pour ne pas perdre la vie, les premiers berserkers étaient nés.

La plupart des dieux agissaient comme lui bien que recrutant leurs combattants sur des critères différents, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être intégré parmi les Olympiens et il en était content.  
Un jour cependant le jeune dieu découvrit qu'il existait quelqu'un de différent : c'était un solitaire, il se déplaçait surtout la nuit avec une épée luisante à son côté. Elle était le seul élément lumineux de son être.  
Arès ne l'avait jamais vu tuer quelqu'un volontairement : au milieu des champs de bataille qu'il traversait, il ne s'attaquait jamais à personne mais si un homme s'approchait de lui avec des intentions hostiles il était immédiatement taillé en pièces par son épée lumineuse.  
Il était parfois accompagné par deux adolescents aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur argent et or mais même à eux il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Un jour Arès fut témoin d'un des affrontements de ce solitaire. C'était une époque d'anarchie dans le pays qu'il traversait : des soldats mercenaires dont certains étaient des berserkers parcouraient la région à la recherche de butin facile.  
Les enfants de Prométhée commençaient à peine à se sédentariser et les hauts remparts n'avaient pas encore été construits.  
Chaque fois que ces soldats tombaient sur une caravane c'était un massacre. Le destin voulut qu'un de ces groupes croise un jour le chemin du dieu solitaire après le massacre d'une caravane. Ils étaient encore occupés à achever les blessés quand l'épée du solitaire se reflétant avec la Lune leur fit prendre conscience de sa présence.  
Le chef des mercenaires se tourna vers cet homme étrange qui marchait au milieu des cadavres sans prêter aucune attention aux gémissements des mourants.  
Il arrêta sa marche quand il s'aperçut que le groupe des mercenaires lui coupait la voie, leur chef lui cria.

_Eh toi le grand ! Donne-nous ton fric sans faire d'histoire si tu tiens à la vie !

Le solitaire ne bougea pas d'un cil mais sa lame, elle, commençait à vibrer sensiblement. Le chef des mercenaires s'énerva d'un tel comportement.

_Tu m'as pas entendu ? Donne-nous l'argent si tu veux rester en vie !

Le solitaire embrasa alors l'espace d'un regard circulaire comme s'il s'apercevait de la présence des cadavres pour la première fois.

_C'est donc à ça que se résume la valeur de la vie humaine pour vous ? Un peu de sang contre de l'argent que vous dépensez pour la gloire de Dionysos.  
_Encore un donneur de leçons !

Le solitaire passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux couleur de jais qu'il rabattit sur le côté, il affichait maintenant un sourire dédaigneux et semblait absorbé par la contemplation de ses mains extraordinairement blanches et fines.

_Ne te surestimes pas, une vermine telle que vous ne peut retenir longtemps mon attention.

Agacés par un semblable discours qui leur gâchait le plaisir de leur curée plusieurs soudards dégainèrent leurs armes tranchantes et se jetèrent sur lui.  
Tout ce que le chef des mercenaires vit, ce fut le reflet d'une lame à la lueur de la Lune et des flots de sang. Les hommes qui s'étaient attaqués au solitaire gisaient au sol, les jambes séparées du tronc, leurs mains encore crispées sur leurs armes mais tous assurément morts.  
L'épée du solitaire était maintenant sortie du fourreau et maculée de sang. Le chef des mercenaires serrait les dents de rage. Le solitaire lui lança un avertissement.

_L'étoile de la mort est sur ton front.

Le chef des mercenaires se jeta sur lui, l'épée haute. Grâce à sa maîtrise des sens Arès put voir un éclair d'acier se déplacer latéralement.  
Le mercenaire tournait maintenant le dos au solitaire, il ne bougeait plus et semblait trembler des pieds à la tête.

_Qui es-tu bon dieu ?

Son adversaire rengaina son épée le long de sa cape pour la nettoyer du sang dont elle était maculée.

_A quoi te servirait mon nom puisque tu es mort ?

Le mercenaire trembla encore une seconde et son corps se disloqua sectionné au niveau du tronc, de la tête et des bras. Ses membres inertes retombèrent au sol dans une pluie de sang.  
Arès choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent mais il se savait capable d'atteindre le 7ème sens. Il se planta devant le solitaire avec une assurance feinte.

_Votre combat a été magnifique.

Celui-ci avait mis un genou à terre, il avait posé sa main sur le sol terreux et regardait autour de lui. Arès comprit qu'il comptait mentalement le nombre des morts.  
Son cosmos s'accrut, il pensa à des tombes et des tombes apparurent.

_Donne-moi un coup de main tu veux ?

Le solitaire avait commencé à se saisir des cadavres de ses victimes et à les poser dans les tombes que son cosmos avait creusées. Arès l'aida à enterrer tous les morts, quelques heures plus tard leur labeur était terminé.

_Pourquoi avez-vous enterré ces voleurs ? Ils ne le méritaient pas.  
_Les âmes des morts ne peuvent trouver le repos tant que leurs corps ne sont pas enterrés, sinon elles deviennent des fantômes errant à la surface de la Terre. C'est pour cela que je les enterre : pour que leurs âmes puissent entrer au Meikaï.  
_Et ça vous gêne vraiment qu'ils deviennent des fantômes ?  
_Oui, vraiment : tous ces gémissements, ça m'empêche de dormir.

Arès laissa éclater un rire franc et un léger courant de sympathie s'installa entre les deux dieux.

_Et toi que fais-tu à arpenter la Terre si jeune ?  
_Je cherche à la conquérir.  
_Je me disais aussi…

Arès se renfrogna en gonflant le ventre comme un ours.

_Non vous ne comprenez pas ! La Terre était mon cadeau d'anniversaire, ma mère me l'avait promis. Mais au lieu de me la donner mon père m'a maudit !  
_Tu veux te venger de lui ?  
_Pas seulement de lui… J'y ai bien réfléchi : si le roi des dieux a pu me refuser ce qui me revenait c'est car les lois de l'univers sont injustes : elles donnent un pouvoir immense à des individus qui ne le méritent pas. Je veux me venger du responsable de tout cela.

Le vent passa dans les cheveux du jeune dieu qui regardait les hauteurs du mont Olympe avec un mélange de haine et d'envie.

_Je veux me venger de Dieu !

Le solitaire se leva et posa la main sur la garde de son épée.

_Te venger de Dieu dis-tu ? Dans ce cas en garde ! Je serai ton adversaire.

Le visage d'Arès exprimait la surprise.

_Mais vous ne m'avez rien fait.  
_Tu as dit vouloir te venger de Dieu. S'il existe un seul dieu tout puissant dans l'univers alors je suis l'être qui se rapproche le plus de celui-là. Si tu te lèves contre la volonté divine c'est mon devoir d'en finir avec toi.

Arès saisit l'épée qui lui avait été offerte par Héphaïstos, avec elle il se sentait plus fort et tentait d'ignorer les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Le dieu solitaire s'en rendit compte.

_Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Je te laisse une chance de renoncer.  
_Je ne mériterais pas le nom de dieu si je le faisais !  
_Tes paroles sont celles d'un enfant mais ta fierté est celle d'un dieu, quel dommage que tu m'aies rencontré, tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses.

Arès intensifia son cosmos au maximum, malgré sa grande jeunesse il maîtrisait parfaitement le potentiel du 7ème sens qui est le sens du combat. Le solitaire n'avait pas sorti sa lame du fourreau.

" Il a tué ses hommes avec une telle facilité… quelle chance ai-je de gagner ? "

Le solitaire perçut à nouveau l'hésitation chez le jeune dieu.

_Tu hésites, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout à fait compréhensible alors je vais te laisser une seconde pour décider si tu vas t'enfuir ou m'attaquer. Dans cet intervalle la vitesse de la lumière te permettra de parcourir 300.000 km. Si tu choisis de m'attaquer tu auras l'avantage, si tu fuis tu auras de l'avance, à toi de choisir.

Arès n'hésita pas longtemps : une seconde c'était mille fois le temps suffisant pour détruire cet homme en déployant contre lui toute sa puissance.  
Sa charge fut brutale, emportée, irrésistible.  
Un cosmos qui s'enflamme, un cri de guerre, un éclair d'acier, un cosmos s'éteint, un adolescent s'écroule à terre.

Arès se réveilla un peu plus tard, une entaille très profonde s'étendait de son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche. Il essaya de se relever mais la douleur le cloua à terre. Le solitaire était à quelques pas de lui, attisant un feu.

_Pou… pourquoi m'avez-vous épargné ?  
_Je ne t'ai pas épargné, tu as survécu à mon attaque tout simplement.

Arès se sentit tout soudain parcouru par un frisson d'orgueil : il n'était qu'un adolescent et il avait survécu à la technique d'un dieu si puissant. Un doute étreignit alors son cœur et son regard contenait une muette question à laquelle le solitaire répondit.

_Tu es vaincu et le déshonneur de cette défaite lave ton offense à Dieu, il n'est donc pas nécessaire que je t'achève.

Arès se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude droit.

_Je… je ne comprends pas… j'ai lancé mon attaque dans l'intervalle d'une seconde que vous m'aviez laissé. Comment avez-vous pu la parer ? Ma technique n'atteignait-elle pas la vitesse de la lumière ?  
_Ton attaque était parfaite. Ce que tu ignores c'est que dans l'intervalle d'une seconde où un homme éveillé au 7ème sens peut effectuer un déplacement à la vitesse de la lumière, un dieu maîtrisant le Big Will à un niveau supérieur peut faire beaucoup plus que cela.  
_Comment ça ?  
_Les trois dieux les plus puissants ont le pouvoir de maîtriser le Big Will c'est à dire de fondre leur volonté avec l'univers lui-même et le modeler à leur gré. Rien qu'en y pensant je pourrais modifier l'alignement des planètes. Pour eux et pour moi la vitesse de la lumière n'est pas une limite et c'est là que s'arrêtent tes capacités.

Le solitaire jeta une dernière bûche dans le feu puis jeta sa cape sur son dos et commença à s'éloigner. Arès se leva brusquement malgré la douleur et arracha le drap qui le couvrait. Il hurla à l'intention de son vainqueur.

_Tu mens ! Mes capacités ne s'arrêtent pas où tu le crois ! Je m'entraînerai ! Je deviendrai de plus en plus fort et la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera sera le jour de ta mort ! Alors je me serai vengé de Dieu !  
_Alors je te vaincrai autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu ne me surpasseras jamais.

Arès voulut répondre mais la douleur le terrassa et il tomba à terre, évanoui. Le plus puissant des dieux de cette époque s'éloignait sans plus lui prêter attention.

" Oui cet enfant deviendra fort, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Mais il ne me surpassera jamais car nul ne peut surpasser Dieu. Le sang qu'il fera couler et le chaos qu'il engendrera serviront mes intérêts. Ainsi je n'aurai peut-être pas à regretter de lui avoir laissé la vie. "

Hadès prit une grande inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux sur la scène du combat, les souvenirs avaient toujours un goût agréable quand ils étaient évoqués avec de vieux amis.

Il posa le regard sur Arès encore vaillant malgré les coups qu'il avait reçus.

_Cette fois encore tu n'as pas réussi à m'atteindre. Il serait sans doute préférable que je conclue ce combat en prenant ta vie mais c'est trop fatigant. Ce combat n'a plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Adieu.

Hadès se leva et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la cité céleste. Il ne s'arrêta pas en sentant un cosmos s'épanouir derrière lui.

_Ar… Arrête ! Le combat n'est pas encore fini !

Hadès ne se retourna pas.

_Bien sûr que si, il est fini. En fait il n'a même pas commencé. Rien n'a changé depuis notre premier affrontement : tu ne maîtrises toujours pas le Big Will au même niveau que moi et tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi.

Le fils de Zeus et de Héra éclata d'un rire sans joie étouffé par des flots de sang.

_Ah ah ah ! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi dis-tu ? Tu me fais bien rire avec tes discours sur la raison de vivre ou la raison de se battre ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu te bats ? Tu prétends vouloir devenir le dieu suprême mais est-ce toute la vérité ?

Hadès arrêta sa marche.

_Il doit y avoir une raison plus profonde à ton retour. Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as empêché de tuer Athéna tu as dit que la seule chose vraiment importante c'était d'avoir un être cher à protéger - le regard d'Arès passa sur Athéna - serait-ce elle ton bien le plus précieux ? La personne que tu cherches à protéger ? Peut-être que si je la tue, je parviendrai enfin à te faire sortir de tes gonds.

Némésis fut parcouru d'un frisson en entendant la dernière phrase d'Arès. Il se précipita en direction d'Athéna.

_Seigneur Arès ! Vous avez perdu la raison ! La princesse Athéna était jugée pour le meurtre de sa majesté Hadès ! Si celui-ci est vivant il n'y a plus de raison qui justifie son exécution !

Arès regarda l'archange d'un air condescendant puis rassemblant tout son cosmos dans son bras droit il lança une rafale d'énergie en direction de Némésis qui, pris au dépourvu fut balayé.

Le seigneur des archanges tenta de se relever mais il avait été blessé par l'attaque et il ne parvint qu'à s'appuyer sur un genou en épongeant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte.

" Ah si seulement j'avais ma véritable armure ! Tout serait différent ! "

Ces paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Odin s'approcha pour proposer sa main à Némésis.

_Tu reconnais donc que cette aube n'est pas ta véritable armure ?  
_Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ?

Arès continuait à menacer Athéna tout en invectivant Hadès. Il s'était rapproché d'Athéna qui le regardait sans haine aucune.

" Tu m'entends Hadès ? Cette femme pour qui tu es revenu à la vie je vais la tuer de mes mains si tu ne bouges pas ! "

Hadès s'était arrêté, il avait déchiré un morceau de l'étoffe noire qui le recouvrait et cachait son armure. Il semblait occupé à l'appliquer sur la paume de sa main pour en panser la blessure ouverte.  
Cela fait, il retira un morceau de tissu de son habit, c'était une broderie, un mouchoir brodé de soie comme on en porte parfois dans les familles de l'aristocratie. Deux lettres étaient brodées sur ce mouchoir :

S.K

Il s'adressa alors à Athéna.

_Athéna, j'aurais aimé avoir une conversation avec toi mais je crains que cela nous soit impossible - Hadès lança le mouchoir brodé à Athéna - sache juste que si je t'ai sauvé la vie c'est parce que grâce à quelqu'un qui t'aime j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette question " Qu'ont-ils de plus que moi… ces humains ? ".

Athéna reçut le mouchoir porté par le vent dans ses mains et ne put réprimer un mouvement de surprise en voyant les initiales qui y étaient brodées.

_S et K mais alors ce mouchoir… et en possession d'Hadès !

Celui-ci apostropha Athéna avec un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup à un adieu.

_Athéna, je te sais assez intelligente pour comprendre toute la signification de cet objet. Je vais prendre la place qui me revient dans l'univers, fais maintenant ce que tu souhaites de ta vie - à Arès - Arès, fais ce que tu veux d'Athéna, son destin m'est indifférent maintenant, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas la tuer.  
_Ah oui et pourquoi cela ?

Le dieu de la guerre avait maintenant son épée sous la gorge d'Athéna.

_Parce que tu l'aimes imbécile ! Quant à toi Odin, si tu te demandes ce qu'il adviendra de moi, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu m'as demandé si j'allais revenir à la vie. Adieu vous tous que j'ai combattu, je me souviendrai de vos noms.

Le dieu le plus formidable du panthéon olympien s'éloigna vers la cité céleste et alors que le soleil se couchait son ombre disparaissait à l'horizon.

Restés seuls les protagonistes de cette interminable exécution s'entreregardèrent avec anxiété. Odin s'approcha d'Arès et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Hadès a raison : tu ne peux pas la tuer : tu l'aimes.

Le dieu de la guerre lâcha son épée qui tomba à son côté mais garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol. Odin paraissait éprouver de la compassion pour lui.

_Tu n'as pas de raison de te sentir humilié. Face à ces deux étoiles géantes que sont Zeus et Hadès nous autres ne sommes que des satellites insignifiants. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu la force de conquérir le monde mais inconsciemment tu as protégé celle que tu aimes… c'était peut-être ton rôle après tout.

Athéna passa une main chaleureuse sur sa joue mais il ne la regardait pas, elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue puis se leva pour se placer à côté d'Odin.

_Hadès a raison : mon rôle est terminé à présent.  
_Tu vas retourner sur Terre ?  
_Non. Là bas il n'y a personne qui m'attend et les survivants du sanctuaire ont maintenant le droit à mener une vie normale. Je vais rester ici et je vais voir de mes yeux les combats du seul ennemi que j'ai jamais eu.

Némésis paraissait avoir repris son souffle et était en état de marcher. Odin lui lança un regard vaguement inquiet.

_Et toi que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
_Protéger le grand Zeus comme c'est ma mission.  
_Tu prétends toujours être un archange ?  
_Jusqu'à nouvel ordre je le suis.  
_Très bien alors moi aussi je vais me diriger vers la cité céleste.

Ils prirent tous la route du palais du grand Zeus où allait se dérouler le grand affrontement de cette époque.  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par Arès qui affichait maintenant un sourire confiant. Athéna manifesta une certaine joie à le voir les rejoindre.  
Il mit le genou à terre devant elle.

_Athéna…face à Hadès je n'ai rien pu faire… et face à Zeus je ne pourrai faire mieux mais au moins je suis capable d'assurer ta sécurité.

Athéna saisit le visage de son frère entre ses mains chaleureuses, l'amenant ainsi à se relever.

_Merci, je suis contente de t'avoir à mes côtés. Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui décideront de la victoire aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes donc pas ennemis.

Arès ne répondit rien mais il paraissait ému par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Avant de se remettre en route Némésis appela Odin.

_Quelle est cette parole dont Hadès t'a demandé de te souvenir si tu te demandais s'il avait mal tourné ?

Odin afficha un air sombre.

_Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, rien ne saurait empêcher son combat.  
_Mais que t'a-t-il dit ?  
_Il a dit… il a dit " Je suis le dieu qui domine la mort, il ne peut pas y avoir de vie pour moi. "


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: Un atout maître**

Quelques jours auparavant

La Grèce, un corps humain étendu sur le sol, une épée à double tranchant et le soleil.

Le Soleil.

L'opulente chevelure de jais commença à bouger de façon autonome comme la fourrure d'un animal qui y aurait enfoui sa tête.

Deux yeux émergèrent finalement, aussi bleus que le ciel sans nuage qu'ils convoitaient à ce moment.

L'épée bougea à son tour et à la façon d'une canne elle fut posée verticalement contre le sol, son détenteur banda tous ses muscles pour y appuyer le poids de son corps et lui permettre de se relever. Au prix de pénibles efforts il parvint à se tenir debout, le dos courbé à la façon d'un vieillard ployant sous le poids des années.

Mais c'était un autre poids qui faisait ployer le dieu revenu d'entre les limbes, ses yeux erraient à droite et à gauche pour chercher une aide quelconque contre cet agresseur sournois, il ne trouva personne.

Ses muscles se tendirent et une de ses jambes se lança en avant rencontrant le sol puis ce fut le tour de l'épée transformée en canne de faire un pas en avant bientôt suivie par la jambe droite.

Cet effort aussi ridicule qu'il paraisse lui arracha un soupir de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour apercevoir son pire ennemi : celui qu'il avait voulu cacher derrière toutes les planètes de la galaxie pour ne plus jamais le voir : Le Soleil !

Une goutte de sueur se forma à la base de son front et descendit jusqu'à son menton en répandant sur tout son visage une chaleur glaciale.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le sanctuaire de pierre de la déesse qui se trouvait au ban de l'Olympe, il lui paraissait si loin…

« Je… je dois me dépêcher… Le Mont Etoilé n'est plus très loin »

Il avança alors en boitillant vers le sanctuaire de pierre à la façon d'un Messie portant sa croix. Il trébucha plusieurs fois mais personne ne se trouva là pour l'aider.

Entre ses bras sa fidèle épée e faisait de plus en plus difficile à mouvoir, sa chevelure absorbait le soleil, le rendant encore plus sensible à son rayonnement.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : il était un dieu et jamais il n'avait pensé que le simple rayonnement du soleil pût lui faire tant de mal.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du rayonnement de Gaïa ? En saisissant la nouvelle vie que lui avait offert la mère de la Création il avait senti son cosmos s'évanouir et une suprême chaleur entrer au contact de son corps le brûlant entièrement. Puis il n'avait plus rien senti que la chaleur du Big Will à l'état pur puis le néant…

La lumière qui blessait ses yeux était de plus en plus cruelle mais elle fut comme transpercée par une épée d'ombre qui lui offrit un répit.

La forme ombragée mit quelques secondes à se préciser, il s'agissait d'une fontaine, non, d'un puits…

Il s'en approcha avec une vigueur retrouvée puis se pencha sur l'ouverture.

Comme souvent en cette saison dans l'Attique la sécheresse avait fait descendre la nappe phréatique à un niveau spécialement bas obligeant les villageois à faire descendre un seau très profondément pour pouvoir trouver l'eau.

Ce jour là le ciel devait être avec lui car le seau en question était resté sur le rebord pierreux du puits et vu son poids il était encore à moitié plein.

Le dieu plongea sa main dans l'eau et en aspira goulûment le contenu qui filtrait à travers ses phalanges. Le contact de l'eau encore froide provoqua chez lui une étrange sensation d'engourdissement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du puits retenant le récipient à son côté avec sa main droite.

Il était maintenant à l'ombre du soleil mais la sensation d'engourdissement ne faisait que progresser. Ses jambes se déplièrent malgré lui tandis que ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes.

Il plongea à nouveau sa main dans l'eau glacée et la porta à sa bouche.

« Quelle ironie… oui… dans la même journée j'aurai retrouvé la vie par un don de Dieu… mais c'est une invention humaine qui me permet de la conserver… »

Sa tête inclinait maintenant dangereusement vers la gauche suivie par tout le haut de son corps.

« Le Destin sera-t-il toujours aussi ironiquement humain ? »

Quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappèrent de la commissure de ses lèvres. Comme soulagé de ce poids insignifiant il s'écroula vers la gauche et son opulente chevelure balaya à nouveau le sol.

Le temps qui s'écoula entre son évanouissement et l'apparition de cette personne nous est connu car à l'instant où le dieu avait posé les pieds en Grèce l'horloge de feu des 12 maisons avait recommencé à brûler.

Il se passa donc très exactement douze heures avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance, 12 heures qui auraient pu être celles d'une bataille et qui ne virent aucune violence, 12 heures au terme desquelles le cours du Destin avait changé dans le sanctuaire de pierre.

Un contact spongieux sur sa peau le rappela à la vie. C'était un contact à la fois douloureux et agréable : l'eau glacée causait des frissonnements à son épiderme, y faisant courir des vagues d'adrénaline. Mais ce contact le rappelait à la vie.

Son esprit mystique dérivait encore dans les limbes tandis que son corps reprenait goût à la réalité. Une nouvelle application de l'objet dégoulinant d'eau sur sa peau lui arracha un soupir de plaisir.

« Ah… ce contact… c'est tellement agréable… serait-ce la main de Dieu ? »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir une main d'une blancheur incroyable qui faisait courir une éponge mouillée d'eau sur sa peau.

Lorsque qu'elle s'approcha de ses yeux il saisit instinctivement son poignet qui ne se déroba pas.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une cascade de cheveux roux qui encadraient un visage au teint de porcelaine qui ne rappelait pas celui des Grecs.

Il ne put apercevoir plus précisément ce visage car la personne à laquelle il appartenait le cachait pudiquement derrière une sorte de voile qu'elle maintenait fermé avec sa main gauche.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais la main qu'il tenait enserrée échappa doucement à son étreinte et recommença à appliquer son baume sur son corps.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance… dans votre état l'absorption de l'eau glacée que j'avais laissée aurait pu vous tuer. »

Curieusement l'idée de la mort ne lui causait aucune peur mais celle de mourir ainsi lui donnait la nausée.

« Quand je vous ai trouvé vous dégouliniez de sueur et paraissiez souffrir d'une insolation. Il ne faut jamais boire d'eau glacée quand on est en sueur. »

Il réprima une nouvelle grimace de dégoût à l'idée de mourir aussi stupidement.

« Où… où m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Cette fois son sauveur tourna son visage vers le sien, c'était une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, elle était vêtue d'une robe assez courte mais très fine comme les paysannes qui travaillent dans les champs en été.

« Près du puits d'Aries. Vous étiez allongé sur le sol avec le seau d'eau à côté de vous, les cheveux et le torse couverts de poussière »

Cette fois le dieu tenta de se relever mais en posant sa main droite contre ce qui lui servait d'oreiller pour s'en servir d'appui il fut comme parcouru par une décharge électrique venue de son cerveau et s'écroula à nouveau.

La jeune fille s'alarma d'une telle inconscience et appuya fermement ses deux mains contre ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger à nouveau.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

La voix du dieu était quasiment éteinte.

_Tu… tu as prononcé le nom de Bélier ?

_Oui, le puits d'Aries. On l'appelle ainsi car il se trouve non loin de la première maison du zodiaque.

Le dieu posa cette fois ses deux mains contre le sol et au prix d'un grand effort il parvint à relever son torse.

_Les maisons du zodiaque… le Mont Etoilé ! Je dois partir immédiatement !

_Vous n'irez nulle part !

Il s'ensuivit un flottement de quelques secondes, le ton autoritaire de la jeune fille prenant le dieu complètement à dépourvu. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors.

_Tu n'as pas un regard ordinaire.

La jeune fille parut s'effrayer de tant d'audace, elle cacha encore plus son visage dans son voile. Après un moment d'hésitation le dieu saisit son visage par les joues avec une brusquerie à la limite de la violence.

La curiosité passa dans ses yeux puis la surprise puis la haine.

Il lâcha le visage de la jeune fille puis saisit son épée dont il se servit à nouveau pour se relever. Ses gestes étaient imprécis, désordonnés, ses jambes tremblaient quand il se remit debout mais sa voix exprimait une colère à la limite de la fureur quand il s'adressa à la jeune fille.

_Tu as averti tous tes amis n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais il continua quand même en regardant le dehors de l'habitation avec une rage non dissimulée.

_Oui je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous venir pour se moquer de mon triste état. Des mots ! Ils ne sont capables que de ça !

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille pour lancer une autre pique cruelle mais un détail le fit soudainement vaciller dans sa détermination à la blesser : elle tremblait…

_Arrêtez… je vous en prie arrêtez…

_…

_Je n'ai révélé à personne que j'hébergeais un blessé chez moi je le jure.

Hadès lui tournait maintenant le dos, ses yeux regardaient à nouveau le soleil avec appréhension.

_Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille hésita un peu avant de continuer, elle se releva cependant et jeta une couverture sur les épaules de son compagnon.

_Depuis que je suis ici… j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place… tout le monde me dit que j'ai ma place ici mais en fait je ne sers à rien… Marine et Shaina, elles me parlent de ce lieu à mots voilés pour ne pas m'effrayer. Quant à Kiki ce n'est qu'un enfant mais je sais qu'il garde des secrets. Les autres chevaliers, eux ils ne cessent de dire que j'ai la force de mon frère.

Hadès ne répondit rien mais ses yeux étaient toujours braqués vers le soleil.

_Vous comprenez : depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire je me souviens pourquoi j'étais venue ici et je sais aussi que depuis sa mort je n'ai plus de raison d'y demeurer. En vous secourant hier, en vous soignant et en vous voyant aller mieux j'ai eu subitement l'impression que ma vie avait à nouveau un sens, une justification.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence des plus total puis les épaules du dieu bougèrent de façon incontrôlable, le souffle se faisant de plus en plus saccadé.

Seika s'approcha, prise par une grande appréhension, elle se rendit alors compte qu'il essayait de retenir un fou rire.

_Mais vous riez !

Hadès parvint à se contrôler. Il s'assit alors en tailleur au fond de la pièce et tâta avec prudence les brûlures qu'il avait au torse.

_Tu as raison : je ne peux pas partir maintenant, je suis encore trop faible.

Un sourire enfantin illumina les yeux de Seika.

_Oui oui ! Je vous apporterai des bandages et de la nourriture et vous irez vite mieux !

Hadès ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à ces dernières paroles.

_Dans quelques jours nous aurons une nouvelle lune qui terminera le mois terrestre et commencera une nouvelle journée olympienne. A ce moment tu avertiras tes amis et tu me mèneras au Mont Etoilé.

Seika fit un nouveau signe de la tête pour marquer sa joie auquel lui répondit un ténébreux sourire.

_Pourquoi riiez-vous tout à l'heure ?

_Pour rien. Ou plutôt si : c'est cette chose que tu as dite : que me sauver la vie donnait une justification à la tienne.

_Ce n'est pas drôle.

_Si au contraire car cela répond à une question que je me pose depuis quelques temps.

_Laquelle ?

_Qu'est-ce que les hommes ont de plus que moi.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire.

_Vous êtes du genre étrange.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Seika se préparait à franchir la porte de sa maison quand son hôte l'apostropha.

_Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

Elle se retourna avec un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

_Je m'appelle Seika. Seika Kido.

_Seika. Ne crois pas ce que disent les chevaliers: tu n'es pas comme ton frère – Seika prit un air vexé – non tu n'as pas sa force… mais tu es bien plus intelligente que lui.

Seika retint un rire amusé et cette fois quitta entièrement le voile qui retenait ses cheveux.

« Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas comme ils vous décrivent. »

Dans l'immensité de son palais de la cité céleste, l'empereur Zeus ne s'était peut-être jamais senti aussi seul… Après le procès d'Athéna il avait lui-même ordonné que les dieux dont la présence sur l'Olympe n'était pas absolument nécessaire rejoignent leurs temples respectifs et leur avait également interdit de reprendre leurs corps originaux.

Il n'en restait plus que quelques-uns et parmi ceux là, seule son épouse Héra avait émis le désir de rester à ses côtés.

L'empereur des cieux lui avait pourtant demandé de rester à l'écart car il avait besoin de calme pour méditer sur les récents évènements.

Ils contenaient leur part de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

Hadès était vivant et s'avançait pour le défier et il n'y était pas préparé, c'était probablement la pire situation qu'il ait eue à envisager depuis des millénaires.

Mais en même temps son frère était seul, absolument seul : après sa rixe sur l'Erichtonion il ne pourrait sûrement pas compter sur un soutien actif d'Athéna ou d'Arès.

Restait Odin… mais celui-ci était surveillé de très près par Némésis qui n'avait pas révélé l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Le grand Zeus sourit à nouveau et laissa reposer sa tête contre son trône de marbre.

Au moins maintenant il savait qui était son véritable ennemi : les récents évènements lui avaient prouvé que ni Athéna ni Arès n'étaient suffisamment puissants pour le défier, encore moins sans armée, ils ne pouvaient donc être les dieux suprêmes annoncés par la prophétie d'Ananke.

Restait Hadès : les pouvoirs dont il avait fait la démonstration face à Arès ne lui étaient pas inconnus et il se savait aussi expert dans la maîtrise du Big Will que son frère.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui l'inquiétait : bien que son aîné se crût apparemment choisi par le Destin pour devenir le dieu suprême il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette insensibilité apparente… Une blessure peut-être, un souvenir.

Arès était sans doute sur la bonne piste en pensant qu'Hadès avait un être cher à protéger mais cet être n'était pas Athéna alors qui ?

Le maître des cieux en était là de ses méditations lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos inconnu s'épanouir sur Terre. Un cosmos d'une chaleur intense capable de l'atteindre jusqu'ici.

Il se leva et intensifiant son cosmos se surprit à penser à voix haute.

« Qui ? De qui s'agit-il ? Ici sur l'Olympe rien ne peut m'échapper… Serait-ce sur Terre ? »

Il projeta alors son cosmos sur la planète bleue puis sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna.

« Non… aucun chevalier d'or n'a survécu. Et parmi ceux qui restent vaillants aucun n'a un cosmos suffisant pour m'atteindre.»

Son esprit s'arrêta alors sur le château d'Helstein en Allemagne qu'il n'avait pas exploré depuis trois jours olympiens soit trois mois terrestres. Ce qu'il y vit lui arracha une exclamation de surprise.

« Mais… je ressens plusieurs cosmos très importants ! Voyons il y a quatre spectres parmi lesquels trois très puissants. Je ressens aussi deux cosmos divins… non trois mais le troisième a l'air assez affaibli. Thanatos et Hypnos sont donc vivants ! Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour ne pas le ressentir avant ?! Plusieurs de ces cosmos semblent se déplacer à grande vitesse. »

Zeus n'eut aucun mal à repérer la direction prise par ces cosmos en mouvement grâce aux traces d'énergie cosmique que la vitesse de la lumière laissait sur leur passage. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration puis sonda à nouveau la Terre. Les cosmos en mouvement étaient ceux d'Hypnos et de plusieurs juges.

Ils se dirigeaient tous vers Asgard. Là aussi des cosmos s'épanouissaient mais en dehors de celui de la princesse Hilda qui n'était pas vraiment agressif aucun n'atteignait un très haut niveau.

« Que cherche donc Hypnos à Asgard ? Je sens que se trouve là bas une personne dont le cosmos m'est familier… Il me fait penser à celui d'Hadès, qui cela peut-il bien être ? »

Asgard

Dans le palais de la princesse Hilda, Hypnos devait faire appel à des trésors de diplomatie pour faire baisser la tension.

Il avait volontairement pris avec lui le juge Minos du Griffon qui était déjà venu à Asgard ainsi que Myu de Féerie qui était sans doute parmi les spectres celui dont l'apparence inspirait le plus la confiance. Malheureusement pour lui, la requête qu'il avait à présenter n'était pas des plus faciles.

La très belle princesse Hilda, habituellement si calme, manifestait ici beaucoup d'énervement.

_N'insistez pas c'est hors de question !

Hypnos était de plus en plus énervé par le simple fait de devoir négocier avec une mortelle.

_Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous y opposer !

La princesse Hilda apprêta sa main pour donner une gifle à Hypnos, elle en fut heureusement empêchée in extremis par Albéric qui évita ainsi la catastrophe. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'énervement d'Hilda.

_Vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de disposer de la vie de cette enfant comme bon vous semble !

_Les instructions de sa majesté Hadès sont claires ! En cas de danger nous devons mettre Pandore en sécurité ! Et le lieu où elle sera la plus en sécurité c'est dans le Meikai où seuls des dieux et des spectres peuvent aller !

_Et où seuls des dieux et des spectres peuvent la protéger !

Hypnos parvint à garder son calme mais Minos intervint.

_Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger ! On ne vous avait confié Pandore que jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux !

Albéric, cette fois, n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir.

_J'ai reçu des instructions pour la sœur d'Hadès, pas pour son épouse !

_Sa quoi ?!

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre chez Hypnos et les spectres qui étaient en ce moment les représentations vivantes de la surprise.

A ce moment Pandore émergea de l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Bien qu'elle fût habillée pour la journée et debout elle n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé.

Son teint était cireux, ses yeux rouges à la lueur du soleil paraissaient éteints et les gouttes de sueur froide qui coulaient sur sa tempe indiquaient qu'elle avait encore de la fièvre. Une beauté douce et fragile, pas encore celle d'une femme mais plus celle d'une enfant.

En la voyant ainsi Hilda se précipita pour la soutenir. Pandore repoussa doucement Hilda et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour montrer qu'elle allait mieux.

Son regard se refroidit en apercevant les deux spectres.

_Que faites-vous ici ? leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Minos et Myu commencèrent un début de réponse mais Hilda les coupa.

_Peut-être devrais-tu encore garder la couche ?

Les yeux de Pandore s'adoucirent un peu.

_J'ai déjà dormi assez longtemps. Ce sont vos cris qui m'ont réveillé, j'ai craint un malheur.

Elle parut sur le point de céder aux injonctions d'Hilda puis arrêta son mouvement pour se tourner à nouveau vers les hommes d'Hadès.

_Vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Hypnos s'efforça de prendre un ton ferme en dépit du choc que représentait toujours la déclaration d'Hilda. Au même moment les guerriers divins alertés par le bruit de la dispute arrivaient par petits groupes dans la salle du trône augmentant encore le malaise ambiant.

_Notre Majesté Hadès nous a ordonnés de vous ramener avec nous au château.

Au nom du dieu un éclat nouveau passa dans les yeux de Pandore, elle plaça une main tremblante sur sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux luisaient d'espoir.

_Il… il me veut donc auprès de lui ?

Le dieu aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur d'or se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis d'une personne qui quelques minutes auparavant était pour lui une simple mortelle.

_Oui ce sont bien ses ordres.

Au mot « ordre » le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement, Hadès n'avait pas pour habitude de formuler des ordres, encore moins indirectement. Quand il souhaitait avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui il le manifestait par une phrase ambiguë ou il le faisait téléporter directement.

Hilda en profita pour reprendre la main.

_La vérité c'est qu'ils ignorent totalement où il se trouve !

Les mots d'Hilda n'eurent pas l'effet que la jeune princesse escomptait : Pandore lança un regard implorant à Hypnos. Myu, prenant pour la première fois la parole, en profita pour reprendre l'avantage et clore la discussion.

_L'empereur Hadès ne va sans doute pas tarder à revenir et alors je pense que ce serait une grande joie pour lui de vous trouver là où il a souhaité votre présence : au château.

Le sourire de Pandore s'élargit, ses mains tremblaient un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Le regard de Myu se faisait de plus en plus affirmatif.

_Je… je vais me préparer immédiatement pour le départ dans ce cas !

En faisant demi-tour vers sa chambre elle croisa les yeux d'Hilda qui semblait au bord des larmes. Cédant à une impulsion soudaine les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent avec émotion.

Les mots coulaient de la bouche de Pandore à travers les sanglots.

« Oh Hilda je suis si heureuse si tu savais. Je vais enfin le revoir… tu te rends compte ! »

Hilda se rendait surtout compte qu'elle perdait une amie et cela lui était difficile à accepter.

Pandore semblait incapable de calmer le chagrin de son amie.

« Oh ne pleure pas… ne pleure pas je t'en prie… nous nous reverrons je te le promets… tu as tant fait pour moi… »

Hypnos, un peu las de ces effusions, lui rappela un peu cruellement que le temps n'était pas leur allié.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent une dernière fois puis s'avisant que Pandore était venue sans autre vêtement que ceux qu'elle portait sur elle, les spectres préconisèrent un départ immédiat.

Les guerriers divins et les spectres se toisèrent avec une certaine défiance, ils étaient si différents, jusqu'à la couleur du monde qu'ils voyaient…

Pandore et son escorte se dirigeaient vers la grande porte du palais quand Hypnos s'arrêta comme pris d'un malaise. Il inclina fortement la tête en avant comme sous l'effet d'un coup puis se retourna vivement vers le lieu laissé libre par les guerriers divins.

« Oh non… cette cosmo énergie… Ce n'est pas possible ! Serait-ce celle de… »

Minos remarqua le manège du dieu et se retourna vers lui.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?

En posant la main sur le surplis divin du dieu qui commande au sommeil il entendit un bruit de cliquetis métallique.

_Mais… vous tremblez ?!

Hypnos sembla sortir de sa torpeur au contact de Minos. Se retournant vivement il saisit Myu de Féerie par l'épaule.

_Toi ! Prends Pandore dans tes bras et cours sans te retourner jusqu'au château !

_Mais…

_Tout de suite !

Myu eut à peine le temps d'atteindre Pandore qui se trouvait à une trentaine de centimètres de lui qu'un cosmos d'un éclat aveuglant fit son apparition au milieu de la salle !

Hypnos eut à peine le temps de hurler aux assistants de protéger leurs yeux avant qu'une voix ne s'élève au milieu de l'assemblée.

« Eh bien, que voilà une réunion bien intéressante »

L'éclat de la cosmo énergie augmentait de plus en plus aveuglant les assistants, les rares tentures présentes dans le palais commencèrent à prendre feu.

Hypnos était le seul à ne pas se protéger les yeux.

« Ah ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi négligeant ? Il nous écoute sans doute depuis tout à l'heure ! Et ce cosmos ce ne peut être que… »

La lumière se dissipa au fur et à mesure puis apparut une forme humaine entourée d'un halo de lumière éclatant qui noircissait les membres de son détenteur comme le soleil obscurcit notre vision quand nous le regardons de trop près.

Hypnos ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette apparition.

« Oui, cette armure à 6 ailes argentées ! Ces cheveux couleur de ciel et cet immense charisme. Nous sommes en présence de…

ZEUS ! »

Quand le maître des cieux fut enfin visible de tous il arborait un sourire ironique.

_Eh bien pas de prières ? Pas de prosternations ? Un peu de tenue, vous êtes en présence du roi des dieux !

Siegfried, suivi par tous les guerriers divins se trouvait derrière le roi des dieux et avait pris une position de combat.

_Nous guerriers divins ne connaissons d'autre dieu qu'Odin !

Zeus émit un petit rire moqueur.

_Pfff Odin… Que tu es mignon. Mais face à moi le chef des Ases n'est qu'un vermisseau.

_Comment oses-tu ?!

Siegfried se préparait à partir à l'assaut quand l'accent furieux de la voix d'Hilda le retint. Il s'immobilisa comme un chien dont son maître a tiré la laisse trop fort.

Zeus partit d'un nouveau rire moqueur.

_Que voilà une jeune fille bien avisée. C'est bien, bonne attitude, car il va vous falloir apprendre à révérer votre nouveau maître maintenant.

Hilda retint à nouveau les velléités belliqueuses de ses guerriers. Son regard croisa celui d'Hypnos qui commençait à analyser la situation avec un grand calme.

« Myu n'a pas eu le temps d'exécuter mon ordre… maintenant il va nous être difficile de nous échapper… Nous sommes 12 à pouvoir combattre au total en incluant Hilda. Une seconde suffirait à Zeus pour balayer tous les guerriers divins. Mais Minos et moi pouvons résister à sa première attaque si elle n'est pas seulement dirigée contre nous ».

Zeus se tourna vers Hypnos qui ne tremblait plus. Le dieu du sommeil avait retrouvé la fierté et la dignité qui étaient siennes depuis les temps mythiques.

_Tu te demandes s'il existe une possibilité de fuite n'est-ce pas dieu du sommeil ? Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion : Pas plus à douze qu'à mille vous ne pourrez me surprendre et je vais t'en donner la preuve sur-le-champ.

Le sourire de Zeus avait changé, ses lèvres s'étaient déformées en un rictus mauvais qui n'augurait pas d'intentions honorables.

Instinctivement Hypnos concentra son cosmos pour résister au roi du ciel, il sentit alors une sensation étrange : il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds mais plutôt une matière impalpable, comme s'il nageait dans un univers sans gravitation.

Le dieu du sommeil comprit une seconde trop tard ce qui allait se passer.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de formuler le moindre avertissement il sentit un cosmos exploser sous ses pieds et autour de lui formant une sphère qui voulait l'englober en entier. Il ne ressentit alors plus rien que l'explosion de son cosmos à l'intérieur de cette bulle.

Les guerriers divins, Myu et Minos n'avaient pas eu la même chance, tous sauf Siegfried se trouvaient enfermés dans des bulles transparentes lévitant à quelques mètres du sol.

Hypnos, lui, était libre : en faisant exploser son cosmos à l'air libre avant d'être submergé il avait réussi à désintégrer la bulle qui menaçait de l'englober.

Zeus semblait s'amuser de la situation.

_Regarde Hypnos : à part la grande prêtresse et son champion il ne reste plus personne de libre de ses mouvements. Grâce à de simples bulles d'énergie j'ai pu enfermer toutes les personnes ici présentes dont le cosmos n'est pas une menace. Hilda y a échappé parce que je ne l'ai pas visée et Siegfried car il était à proximité d'elle. Quant à toi je me doutais bien que tu parviendrais à échapper à l'emprisonnement. Mais que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Hypnos avait achevé de reprendre sa respiration. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Zeus, même face au dieu suprême le dieu aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur d'or avait belle prestance. Et ce fut avec la même élégance qu'il s'inclina devant le frère de son souverain.

_Seigneur Zeus, il y a longtemps que vous avez disparu de ce monde. Les mortels vous ont peut-être oublié mais pas moi. Je vous accorderai tout ce que sa majesté Hadès serait disposée à accorder.

Zeus se tut quelques secondes pour rendre hommage à l'intelligence et à la finesse du dieu.

_Tu ne perds jamais ton tact n'est-ce pas ? Même dans une situation désespérée. Mais m'accorderais-tu la vie de Pandore si je l'exigeais de toi ?

Hypnos ne déroba pas son regard de celui du dieu des dieux.

_Vous me demandez la seule chose que je ne puisse vous accorder majesté.

_La vie de Pandore est donc si importante que cela ? Serait-elle plus qu'une mortelle ?

_Sa majesté a donné des ordres la concernant et cela suffit pour que je mette ma vie en jeu.

Un silence passa pendant que Zeus semblait réfléchir aux possibilités de la situation. Son visage s'éclaircit de nouveau.

_Hypnos, sais-tu jouer aux échecs ?

_Oui.

_Très bien, tu n'ignores donc pas que quand un joueur expert se mesure à un débutant il est de coutume qu'il lui laisse un coup d'avance.

_…

_Tu veux me soustraire Pandore, c'est bien ce que tu souhaites, non ? Alors à ma façon je vais te donner un coup d'avance : je vais te permettre de choisir une personne et seulement une que je libérerai de mes bulles d'énergie. Choisis avec soin surtout car cette personne peut t'être utile pour lutter contre moi mais elle peut aussi te permettre de fuir. Qui choisis-tu ?

La réponse d'Hypnos ne se fit attendre que quelques secondes, son regard passa sur les guerriers divins prisonniers qui tentaient en vain de se libérer de leurs entraves puis sur Hilda et enfin sur Pandore.

_Je choisis Myu.

Instantanément la bulle qui retenait le spectre de l'étoile de féerie explosa libérant le maître des fairys. Zeus parut une nouvelle fois amusé.

_Si j'avais été toi j'aurais choisi de libérer Pandore, t'aurais-je surestimé maître du sommeil ?

_Le coup n'est pas terminé tant que la pièce n'a pas bougé.

Myu se retourna alors vers Pandore, il intensifia son cosmos au maximum et s'élança alors sur la bulle qui enfermait la jeune fille. Zeus ne sembla pas comprendre ce mouvement.

« Mais il est fou ! S'il touche la bulle de vie avec ses fairys son attaque lui sera automatiquement renvoyée ! »

Il y eut alors un flash lumineux précédé d'un embrasement d'énergie « Par l'envol des fairys ! ». Hypnos ne lâcha qu'un seul mot : « Roque »

Lorsque les assistants purent rouvrir les yeux Pandore ne se trouvait plus dans sa bulle d'énergie, c'était Myu qui avait pris sa place et des milliers de fairys semblaient voler vers la sortie du palais Walhalla. Zeus avait perdu son sourire.

_Evidemment ! Ces papillons ont un pouvoir de téléportation énorme ! En utilisant cette technique contre lui-même Myu s'est téléporté à l'intérieur de la bulle et en a fait sortir Pandore !

_Oui c'est ce qu'on appelle le roque : faire échanger la place de la tour avec celle du roi, quoiqu'en l'occurrence il s'agirait plutôt d'une reine…

_Cela ne change absolument rien ! Tu n'as fait que gagner du temps ! Je vais en finir avec toi et je rattraperai Pandore ensuite !

Le cosmos de Zeus se manifesta par une sorte d'embrasement cosmique de ses yeux. La vague d'énergie déferla sur Hypnos comme une lame de fond. Celui-ci raterrit derrière le dieu du ciel comme un pantin désarticulé.

« Même le dieu du sommeil ne pouvait résister à cela »

Zeus avait pris son élan pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir du palais quand il entendit un bruit métallique qui lui fait tourner les talons. Face à lui comme un lever de soleil, le dieu aux cheveux couleur d'or se relevait et lui faisait à nouveau face. La voix du roi des dieux n'avait plus rien d'ironique.

_Tu as concentré ton aura autour de toi dans l'attente de mon attaque et tu as ainsi pu l'encaisser sans grand dommage.

_Ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité majesté : une attaque de ce genre m'aurait certainement tué il n'y a pas si longtemps mais il s'est passé tant de choses depuis… Et puis ce surplis a été reforgé par votre divin fils forgeron et il me protégera tant que je me battrai !

Profitant d'un instant de flottement dans la bataille Hilda rejoignit Hypnos et posa ses mains dans les siennes. Le dieu du sommeil sentit une énergie nouvelle le régénérer. Hilda paraissait désolée.

_Seigneur Hypnos… Je vous ai mal jugé et en plus de ça je ne peux que vous rendre de l'énergie, il me faudrait plus de temps pour soigner vos blessures.

_Ce n'est rien princesse je tiendrai le temps qu'il faudra…

La colère passa dans les yeux de Zeus : chaque seconde qui passait éloignait un peu plus Pandore de lui, elle allait sans doute s'envoler pour le Meikaï pour lui échapper !

_Ainsi le dieu du sommeil se convertit en bouclier humain. N'y vois-tu pas une déchéance Hypnos ?

_Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais à vous attaquer… Même le souffle d'Elysion qui est ma technique la plus puissante ne fonctionnerait pas alors je préfère consommer mon énergie d'une autre façon.

Le regard de Zeus passa sur Hilda.

_Dans ce cas je vais me débarrasser de cette femme en premier.

Zeus n'avait pas concentré son cosmos comme précédemment : il s'était contenté de lever son doigt en direction de la princesse, un rayon d'énergie cosmique meurtrier s'en échappa, une ombre s'interposa in extremis entre la jeune fille et la mort puis un cri de douleur retentit. Des boucles de cheveux de couleur châtain clair tombèrent sur le visage d'Hilda.

Le grand Siegfried tomba à genoux devant sa princesse stupéfaite.

_Siegfried !

_Ah princesse ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis immortel vous le savez bien.

Le guerrier divin s'écroula pourtant, gravement blessé au niveau du thorax. Hilda se pencha sur lui et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Hypnos s'adressa doucement à elle.

_Il vivra : son cœur n'a pas été touché. Mais je vous prie de rester en dehors de cela, vous pourriez être blessée et c'est une responsabilité que je ne peux assumer vis-à-vis de votre dieu.

Un sourire ironique reparut alors sur les lèvres du roi des dieux.

_Que voilà de nobles paroles de ta part Hypnos mais j'ai compris pourquoi vous cherchez absolument à gagner du temps. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à la vitesse de la lumière pour atteindre l'Allemagne depuis Asgard. Mais je me rappelle maintenant que l'antique demeure des Ases était protégée par un cosmos qui empêchait les téléportations. Pandore n'est probablement pas très loin d'ici.

Pour toute réponse le dieu du sommeil enflamma son cosmos et se prépara à recevoir le prochain coup.

En s'enfermant lui-même dans une bulle de vie, Myu avait donné une chance à une jeune fille de s'enfuir mais cette unique possibilité de fuite était bien réduite par rapport aux infinies possibilités dont disposait le roi des dieux.

L'arcane déployé par le spectre de l'étoile terrestre de Féerie avait certes permis de téléporter Pandore hors d'atteinte du roi des dieux mais une fois son effet dissipé la jeune fille était redevenue une humaine et en tant que telle elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses jambes pour s'échapper et sauver sa vie.

Pandore courait vers la sortie à la vitesse maximale que lui permettaient ses jambes, ses poumons surchauffés étaient sur le point d'exploser, ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité lui renvoyaient de la sortie du palais une image floue et imprécise, quelques fairys étaient restés accrochés à ses cheveux et à sa robe donnant à sa course un aspect surréaliste.

La sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à présent, à l'idée d'être sauvée son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine et elle tenta de courir plus vite que ses jambes ne pouvaient le supporter, son pied droit se prit dans son ample robe et la chute survint une seconde plus tard.

Elle tomba en avant, croyant se rompre tous les os, pensant subir une douleur intense mais rien de tout cela ne survint. Deux bras chaleureux l'accueillirent et une voix rassurante sonna à ses oreilles.

« Ne vous inquiétez plus de rien. Vous êtes en sûreté maintenant »

La personne qui avait parlé avait des yeux couleur émeraude et des cheveux couleur de cendres, son armure ressemblait assez à celle des frères de la mort et du sommeil mais en moins évoluée. Pandore leva les yeux vers ce sauveur providentiel mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de détailler les traits de son visage elle entendit un bruit étrange, comme un tintement, qui lui fit retourner la tête.

« Ceci vous appartient. Je vous l'ai donné pour la première fois il y a 13 années ».

Le visage de Thanatos s'imposa à ses yeux, il lui tendait une sorte de collier fait de perles noires et de dents de loups. Ainsi lui aussi était venu pour la protéger.

Pandore prit instinctivement le bijou et le passa autour de son cou, Thanatos fit un pas en avant.

_Célesta, si tu t'envoles maintenant, penses-tu que tu serais dans le Meikai avant Zeus ?

_Thanatos tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons nous échapper : ce que le roi des dieux veut, il l'obtient, peu importe l'endroit où l'on se cache.

_Alors l'affrontement est la seule alternative qu'il nous reste. Je vais dire à Hypnos de rompre le combat.

_Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire…

En effet, une fraction de seconde ne s'était pas encore écoulée depuis la fin de la phrase que le roi des dieux apparaissait dans toute sa grandeur aux enfants adoptifs d'Hadès.

Au bout se sa main levée il tenait Hypnos par la gorge, une simple pression de son index lui aurait permis de rompre son nerf carotidien et d'en finir avec lui.

_Après Hypnos et les guerriers divins voilà que toi Thanatos tu viens m'offrir ta vie, le Destin me donne l'occasion de me débarrasser de toute la vermine qui complote contre moi d'un seul coup.

Thanatos et Elysée serraient les poings, maudissant leur impuissance à aider leur frère. Zeus comprit la raison de leur énervement et s'en amusa. D'un geste précis il lança Hypnos vers ses familiers.

_Que vous soyez trois m'importe peu, cela ne fait que rendre le jeu un peu plus intéressant.

Hypnos se releva péniblement en se massant la gorge, sa voix en était rendue rocailleuse et son souffle était court.

_Il… il faut protéger Pandore à tout prix…

Thanatos et Célesta lui adressèrent un signe entendu.

_Oui rassure-toi nous savons cela et nous avons un plan mais pour l'exécuter nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

Hypnos se remit debout aidé par son frère. Le dieu qui commande à la mort prit alors une position de combat suivi par Célesta de l'étoile céleste de la domination.

Avec un temps de retard le dieu qui commande au sommeil prit une inspiration puis concentra à son tour son cosmos. A eux trois ils formaient un cercle autour de Pandore.

_Même si vos armures ont été restaurées par le dieu forgeron vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Vous ne ferez que prolonger votre fin !

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Thanatos.

_Qui a parlé d'utiliser nos surplis pour nous défendre ? C'est elle que nous devons protéger.

Zeus comprit ce qui allait se passer mais trop tard, comme dans un rêve les trois dieux fermèrent les yeux et prononcèrent les mots sacrés :

« Surplis de la Mort !

Surplis du Serpentaire !

Surplis du Sommeil !

Moi Thanatos !

Moi Célesta !

Moi Hypnos !

Nous vous ordonnons de nous quitter pour protéger notre bien le plus cher ! »

Les protections des trois guerriers reprirent leurs formes totémiques puis se placèrent d'elles-mêmes en retrait d'un mètre par rapport à leurs détenteurs formant un cercle autour de Pandore.

_Même si nous sommes tués, par delà la mort

_Nos armures la protègeront…

_Et nous aurons rempli notre mission !

Zeus soupira avec ennui.

_Pauvres fous, je leur pardonne : ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

Thanatos, Hypnos et Célesta avaient entouré le roi des dieux et intensifiaient leurs cosmos en vue du plus grand affrontement de leur vie. Celui-ci gardait un calme purement olympien.

_Attaquez d'où vous voulez, enfants d'Hadès, vous allez apprendre que le seul homme que vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre même en y mettant toutes vos forces se tient devant vous.

N'y tenant plus les dieux mineurs passèrent à l'attaque chacun depuis un point différent.

_Elision Breath!

_Terrible Providence !

_Death Star Execution!

Mais ce faisant ils ne virent pas le mouvement des bras du dieu suprême qui tendait sa paume ouverte vers Thanatos et son poing gauche fermé vers Hypnos.

Le temps sembla s'immobiliser pendant une seconde durant laquelle ils eurent l'impression de l'avoir touché mais il n'en était rien : Hypnos fut repoussé par une force offensive énorme tandis que toute l'énergie de l'attaque du dieu qui commande à la mort était comme aspirée dans la main droite du dieu suprême.

L'attaque de Célesta quant à elle semblait parfaitement inefficace.

Quand l'énergie libérée par leur cosmos fut totalement épuisée, le cosmos de Zeus explosa en trois rafales qui partirent dans la direction de chacun des trois assaillants.

Célesta et Hypnos avaient beaucoup de mal à se relever en raison du caractère très récent des derniers combats qu'ils avaient livrés.

Le dieu du sommeil n'en perdait pas pour autant sa lucidité.

_Ah… La garde invincible… on m'en avait parlé mais je ne voulais pas y croire : une position aussi bien offensive que défensive permettant de riposter sur plusieurs fronts en utilisant l'énergie produite par l'offensive adverse. Si… si Zeus maîtrise cette technique, nos chances de gagner son égales à zéro !

Zeus regarda autour de lui puis fit un pas vers Célesta dans l'intention évidente de l'achever. Il leva sa main au-dessus d'elle et l'abattit sur son cou d'un geste sec et précis qui rencontra l'épaule de Thanatos. Celui-ci avait à peine eu le temps de s'interposer et saignait maintenant abondamment.

Un peu à l'écart Pandore s'était mise sur ses pieds et observait d'un air terrifié les évènements autour d'elle. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais un murmure audible.

« Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. »

Le maître de l'Olympe saisit rapidement l'avant bras de du dieu aux cheveux d'argent et l'écarta de son passage.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour parer un coup de poing de Hypnos qui s'était encore une fois relevé.

_Vous ne la toucherez pas !

_Quelle insolence !

Zeus appuya sa main libre sur le ventre d'Hypnos et l'envoya s'encastrer dans une colonne de marbre, ainsi soutenu par le roc lui-même le dieu ne tomba pas.

« Arrêtez je vous en prie. Je ne veux plus de massacres… »

Zeus ne l'écoutait pas : Il avait de nouveau pris l'avantage sur Hypnos et après l'avoir roué de coups, se disposait à en finir avec les deux autres dieux mineurs.

Hypnos saisit sa jambe droite et le roi des dieux lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

La voix de Pandore se fit plus forte.

« Arrêtez ! »

Zeus envoya une rafale cosmique sur Célesta qui tentait de se relever puis il se retourna vers Hypnos qui était à genoux.

Il concentra son cosmos dans sa main droite.

_Quand je pense que c'est à cause de tes derniers mots que j'ai commencé tout ça ! Tout ne sera bientôt que ténèbres et les hommes plus qu'un souvenir ! Réjouis-toi ! Ce sera bientôt chose faite !

« ARRETEZZZZZZZZZ ! »

Le cri de Pandore avait été tellement strident que le monarque laissa son énergie s'évaporer dans son poing droit. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Celle-ci le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Pour toute réponse Pandore coinça le muscle de sa langue entre ses dents. Il faut certes une grande force pour se trancher la langue d'un seul coup mais c'est un risque que beaucoup de suicidaires prennent et une fois la langue tranchée c'est la mort par asphyxie assurée.

Zeus jeta un regard de regret vers ses victimes puis il la regarda à nouveau avec intérêt : il ne pouvait pas franchir le cercle formé par les trois surplis sans déployer un minimum de puissance alors mieux valait user de finesse.

_C'est bon je ne les tuerai pas. Tu es vraiment très jolie et mériterais d'entrer dans la famille des immortelles.

Pour toute réponse Pandore commença à enfoncer ses dents dans sa langue.

_Je comprends pourquoi Hadès tient tant à toi.

Un instant de flottement suivit durant lequel Pandore relâcha sensiblement la pression, au même moment l'affaiblissement des dieux mineurs entraîna celui du champ de protection généré par leurs protections. Vif comme l'éclair le cadet d'Hadès en profita pour pénétrer le cercle et enfoncer deux doigts dans la bouche de la jeune fille l'empêchant ainsi d'exercer toute pression sur sa langue.

_Voilà qui est mieux… Je vais épargner tes compagnons mais tu vas venir avec moi sur l'Olympe !

Zeus prit Pandore dans ses bras et l'endormit avec un sort hypnotique.

Hypnos qui arrivait à nouveau à se tenir debout l'apostropha.

_Que… Que lui voulez-vous à la fin ?

Zeus parut amusé par la question.

_A elle, rien bien sûr. Je veux juste savoir si mon frère Hadès qui prétend qu'il n'existe pas de vie pour lui aura le courage de mettre en jeu la vie de celle qu'il aime !

Il intensifia son cosmos et se dirigea vers l'Olympe avec un otage dans ses bras.

Resté seul Hypnos se dirigea vers la sortie du palais. Il titubait à chaque pas et faillit trébucher plusieurs fois. Finalement le dieu aux cheveux d'or arriva à l'air libre. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants puis intensifia violemment sa cosmo énergie.

Ses cheveux d'or étincelèrent encore plus que d'habitude et l'étoile de son front brilla comme de l'or. Il projeta alors tout le cosmos qui lui restait vers le ciel en criant « Sois maudit ! »

La puissance de cet assaut fit que pendant quelques secondes les tours de la cité céleste furent visibles de toute la Terre.

Hypnos s'écroula sur le sol.

« Père pardonne-moi… A cause de mon incompétence ton ennemi dispose maintenant d'un atout maître. »

Au même moment Hadès ouvrait les portes de la cité céleste, blanche et haute dans le ciel.

La vraie bataille venait juste de commencer !

Rhadamanthe arriva à Asgard accompagné de Eaque pour découvrir un spectacle des plus surprenants : un juge et un spectre étalés à terre, couverts de blessures. Non loin de là Hypnos gisait évanoui, son surplis passablement endommagé tandis que les guerriers divins au grand complet peinaient à se remettre sur leurs jambes.

Eaque regardait autour de lui passablement désorienté.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette équipe de bras cassés ? C'était quand même pas bien compliqué d'aller chercher une adolescente et de la ramener en Allemagne !

_Attends, y en a un qui bouge plus que les autres on va lui demander.

Rhadamanthe se pencha sur Myu de l'étoile terrestre de Féerie et le secoua sans ménagement pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

_Bon réveille-toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Myu sentait sa mâchoire endolorie se refuser à bouger, il réussit cependant à articuler.

_… attaqués…

_Vu votre état je me doute bien que vous étiez pas à une garden party ! Qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Myu reprenait de plus en plus vigueur, il parvint à se tenir dans une position semi assise en s'appuyant sur sa main droite.

_Par Zeus lui-même… nous avons tenté de résister mais…

Un silence passa pendant lequel les deux juges étaient littéralement suspendus aux lèvres de Myu.

_Il… il a enlevé Pandore…

Eaque regarda Rhadamanthe avec appréhension. Celui-ci, affectant un calme serein, plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon puis en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en saisit une qu'il alluma rapidement. Il aspira une grande bouffée de tabac puis éloignant légèrement la cigarette de sa bouche, il lâcha d'un ton toujours aussi serein.

« Putain de merde. »

Il replaça alors la cigarette devant sa bouche et aspira une nouvelle bouffée. Autour de lui les guerriers divins et les suivants d'Hadès se relevaient avec difficulté.

_Que fait-on Rhadamanthe ?

_Ca dépend.

_Ca dépend de quoi ?

_Tu t'es éveillé au 9 ème sens entre le château d'Helstein et ici ? Parce que je te rappelle que seuls les dieux peuvent pénétrer en Olympe.

_Euh… non.

_Alors on attend de savoir si le soleil se lèvera demain et tu me laisses fumer ma dernière cigarette en paix.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: Quand retentit l'angélus**

Olympe

Le grand Zeus avait retrouvé cette sérénité qu'il ne perdait que sur les champs de bataille.

Il avait retiré sa kamui et était maintenant vêtu assez simplement d'une longue toge blanche fermée au niveau de la taille par une ceinture d'or.

Sa physionomie était celle d'un homme sans âge : ses longs cheveux blancs comme les nuages lui donnaient une impression erronée de vieillesse alors que son visage ne comportait que deux rides en dessous des yeux, lesquels pétillaient d'une lueur inquiétante mais le génie n'inspire-t-il pas souvent la peur ?

Il était actuellement penché sur un lit à baldaquin dans lequel reposait un jeune corps complètement dénudé dont se dégageait une grande impression de fragilité à la façon dont il tremblait au moindre souffle d'air.

Les cheveux noirs de jais de cette personne retombaient sur ses seins nus, les couvrant partiellement, elle paraissait très jeune en dépit de ses formes généreuses et même dans son sommeil elle paraissait recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Le maître des cieux observait la femme-enfant avec un intérêt non dissimulé, de sa main droite il rabattit une large mèche de cheveux qui couvrait les appâts de la jeune fille. Un sourire très masculin déforma à nouveau ses lèvres tandis qu'il approchait son visage de celui de la dormeuse.

\- C'est donc cette femme qu'aime mon cher frère aîné… quel beau tour ce serait lui jouer que de la prendre avant lui.

Un nouveau sourire malsain déforma les lèvres du roi des dieux : Hadès y avait-il seulement pensé ? Son cœur se complaisait depuis longtemps dans la mélancolie, l'amour lui était devenu un sentiment aussi étranger que celui de faute.

L'avait-il au moins désirée ? C'était possible mais le connaissant il avait sans doute rejeté ce sentiment pour ne pas violer l'interdit que lui faisait la nature de convoiter sa sœur.

Il se souvenait que dans les temps mythologiques, lui, le roi des dieux se plaisait à collectionner les maîtresses et à peupler le monde de sa progéniture.

Poséidon avait tenté de l'égaler mais il avait rencontré dans cette entreprise un succès aussi lamentable que dans ses tentatives de conquête de la Terre. Le monstrueux cyclope Polyphème n'était pas le pire de ses rejetons.

Hadès lui n'avait jamais eu de descendance et il n'avait probablement jamais cherché à en avoir, ces trois petits dieux avec des étoiles sur le front qui le suivaient étaient certes ses enfants adoptifs mais ce n'était pas lui qui était allé les chercher.

Lors de son mariage avec Perséphone la création avait un moment tremblé de le voir avoir un enfant aussi puissant que lui mais aucun enfant n'était venu, jamais… comme si le dieu qui domine la mort ne pouvait suffisamment dominer la vie pour la donner.

Zeus laissa échapper un soupir de dédain pour son frère aîné.

\- Ah mon cher frère… quel dieu pitoyable tu fais ! Pas capable de donner la vie tu voudrais qu'elle disparaisse complètement de la Terre pour donner une raison à la tienne. Toi le seul être aussi beau et aussi puissant que moi tu ne sais même pas profiter des bonnes choses quand elles se présentent. Si tu as le cœur teinté de larmes tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Pandore dans le cou, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de la peau nue, il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant.

\- Hum hum !

Zeus rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait guère besoin d'aide pour deviner l'identité de l'importun qui venait lui gâcher ce moment de plaisir. Il garda cependant la même position et s'amusa à soulever les cheveux de Pandore.

\- Qu'y a t il Héra ?

La reine des dieux était sans doute d'une grande beauté mais il y avait chez elle un parfum de dédain qui déformait sa lèvre supérieure de façon horrible et qui gâchait complètement l'harmonie de son visage. Zeus se savait responsable de ce tic nerveux qui était devenu une difformité et il en tirait même une certaine jouissance.

\- Il me semble que tu fais preuve de légèreté en ces circonstances !

\- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que je panique ? Que j'appelle à l'aide ? Il s'agit de mon frère aîné après tout, quel mal peut-il me vouloir ?

\- Tu sais très bien que les intentions d'Hadès sont insondables aux oracles les plus avisés, même à toi qui est son frère.

Le roi des dieux dut être affecté par une certaine contrariété car il se détourna de Pandore. Héra, au sang froid remarquable, sut qu'elle avait pris l'avantage.

\- Il est plus que temps que tu réintègres ton corps originel !

Si l'humeur de Zeus n'était pas encore tout à fait noire c'était maintenant le cas. Réintégrer son corps originel ne présentait pas que des perspectives attrayantes, loin de là… Cela voulait dire mettre sa vie en jeu dans la bataille car il n'y aurait plus de retraite possible !

Cela signifiait l'impossibilité absolue de quitter ce corps une fois réintégré et enfin l'obligation de prendre ses responsabilités : régner sur le monde !

En fait il n'avait quitté son corps originel qu'une seule fois depuis les temps mythologiques : lorsque s'enfermant sur son sublime Olympe il avait confié la Terre à Athéna. Depuis il avait multiplié les hôtes d'emprunt en y prenant un certain plaisir car ceux-ci lui permettaient de surveiller plus aisément la Terre.

Assez récemment à l'échelle temporelle olympienne il avait même utilisé ces pouvoirs pour prendre l'apparence d'un fantôme de Mitsumasa Kido et ainsi inciter sa fille à reprendre le contrôle du sanctuaire, condition impérative de l'équilibre qui lui permettait de rester dans son splendide isolement. Réintégrer son corps originel cela voulait dire perdre cette liberté qui était la sienne et cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir.

\- Sans ton corps tu n'as pas une seule chance contre Hadès !

La voix de Zeus était sourde et reflétait le plus grand énervement.

\- Dehors !

\- Il a survécu à la mort elle-même ! Son corps a été détruit, tu l'as vu de tes yeux et maintenant il se dresse devant toi encore plus puissant qu'avant !

Zeus se retourna et se retint à grand peine de frapper son épouse.

\- Hors de ma vue !

\- Je t'en prie écoute-moi sinon tu seras détruit !

La voix d'Héra exprimait maintenant une préoccupation réelle. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Cela sembla calmer Zeus.

\- Écoute-moi. Je régnais sur ce monde bien avant la naissance d'Athéna. J'ai vu les troubles qui l'agitaient et j'y ai mis un terme. J'ai crée une humanité qui me ressemble à tel point qu'elle a oublié mes bienfaits. J'ai mis au pas tous les dieux qui s'opposaient à moi. A l'origine, je n'étais pas plus puissant que mes frères et pourtant je suis toujours là alors qu'ils ont été vaincus. Jamais je n'ai été aussi près de régner sans partage sur l'univers car Hadès est mon dernier rival.

Héra regardait son mari avec une quasi-vénération.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sois obligé de recourir à des méthodes extrêmes tout de suite. Il existe d'autres moyens d'affaiblir mes ennemis et de les vaincre.

Zeus saisit Héra par le menton et amena son visage contre le sien avec force, leurs lèvres se fondant dans un baiser passionné. Leur étreinte dura longtemps et quand Zeus la rompit Héra ne l'avait jamais autant aimé.

\- Je gagnerai cette bataille comme j'ai gagné les précédentes. Et quand tout cela sera fini, tu seras la reine de tous les dieux.

\- Oui tu régneras sur le monde et je serai ta reine.

Après un nouveau baiser plus court que le précédent, Zeus fit signe à Héra qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait en son mari elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser volontairement seul avec cette jeune fille, surtout dénudée.

\- Et cette mortelle ?

Zeus souleva à nouveau le rideau transparent qui couvrait la nudité de Pandore. Il la regardait avec un intérêt renouvelé.

\- Cette fille est la seule chose à laquelle Hadès tienne dans ce monde. Grâce à elle je le manipulerai.

Héra ne parut pas entièrement convaincue par cette explication. Elle tourna cependant le dos à son mari pour se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, arrivée sur le seuil.

\- Zeus… J'ai confiance en toi, je connais ta puissance. Mais connais-tu celle de ton frère ? Je sais que tu sais qu'il s'est rendu dans les limbes où il s'est battu avec un autre dieu jusqu'à ce que le ciel se déchire. Dans toutes les prophéties il était dit que si une telle chose se produisait ce serait la fin du monde et pourtant il est là. Il n'est pas un adversaire ordinaire, sois sur tes gardes.

Et sur ces derniers mots Héra quitta la chambre du roi des dieux pour entrer dans l'histoire du panthéon olympien.

Le roi des dieux méditait sur ces dernières paroles quand un gémissement lui apprit que Pandore s'était réveillée. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses cils se détachèrent au fur et à mesure pour lui révéler l'image de l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

Comme le roi des dieux s'y attendait sa réaction fut une réaction de peur.

\- Vo… vous ?!

Pandore avait sursauté pour se retrouver à l'autre extrémité du lit. Se rendant compte qu'elle était nue, elle saisit le drap et s'en servit pour protéger sa poitrine des regards peu innocents de son geôlier.

Celui-ci n'en sembla pas affecté.

\- Je t'ai retiré vos vêtements car le noir n'est pas exactement la couleur qui sied le mieux à l'Olympe.

Pandore s'empourpra légèrement à l'idée qu'un homme ait pu la voir nue.

\- Rendez-moi mes vêtements !

\- C'est dommage, le blanc t'allait tellement bien à cette époque où tu étais blonde, quand ta mère t'avait amenée en Olympe. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'était pour ton quinzième anniversaire ?

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai vu tes rêves quand tu dormais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller très loin mais ce que j'ai vu ne manquait pas d'intérêt. Quoiqu'il en soit – Zeus claqua des doigts et une brume entoura Pandore, quelques secondes plus tard sa robe noire habituelle était réapparue – et même si j'en suis chagriné, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire les honneurs de mon palais. Si je t'ai amenée ici c'est pour que tu me parles de lui.

\- Que je vous parle d'Hadès ?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé l'attente d'un combat affreusement longue, nous allons donc l'attendre ensemble.

\- Mais pourquoi viendrait-il ?

Le sourire de Zeus devint plus cruel.

\- Quelle question ? Il viendra pour toi. Tu es très importante à ses yeux.

Pandore baissa alors les yeux avec tristesse.

\- Je me demande si je suis quelqu'un d'important pour le seigneur Hadès.

L'ancien maître du monde sous terrain se trouvait devant les portes de la cité du ciel.

Entourée par les brumes qui la préservaient de l'usure du temps, gardée par des archanges de pierre gigantesques, à l'abri de ses immenses remparts elle s'était réveillée ce jour là guère plus inquiète qu'en s'endormant.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire ce dieu sans domaine contre cette formidable forteresse inviolée depuis les temps mythiques ?

Devant cette majesté imposante et inébranlable l'assaillant lui-même parut vaciller dans sa détermination. De fait Hadès semblait hésiter à franchir ce Rubicon, il porta instinctivement la main à sa poitrine pour toucher l'armure qui le protégerait contre tous les coups, ce contact parut le rassurer mais une goutte de sueur tomba de son menton, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté la lumière se trouvait dans la cité la plus proche du soleil qui fût jamais.

L'épée des illusions recommença alors à vibrer comme lorsque Athéna avait été condamnée par le tribunal des dieux. Hadès tourna sa lame vers son visage, elle lui renvoya l'éclat du soleil.

« Pleures-tu toujours mère ? »

Le reflet du soleil s'atténua sur le tranchant de la lame, laissant la place à l'ombre des nuages qui venait cacher le soleil, un de ceux là semblait particulièrement lumineux.

L'épée des illusions émit des vibrations plus douces, un visage souriant se refléta sur la lame d'acier.

« Tu me souris toujours hein… comme lorsque tu m'as rendu la vie dans les limbes. A ce moment là tu m'as refusé le droit de rencontrer Dieu… »

Hadès inclina son visage vers l'arrière pour mieux distinguer ce lumineux nuage qui ressemblait tant à la mère de la Création.

« Tu as fait de moi ton champion pour que je détrône le roi des cieux… mais quand j'y serai parvenu, quand je serai devenu le dieu suprême, quel Dieu pourrai-je souhaiter rencontrer ? »

Une voix féminine l'interrompit dan ses réflexions.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton habitude de parler tout seul !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps même une expression de joie traversa son visage.

\- Hestia… cela fait si longtemps.

Sans plus de cérémonie la déesse du foyer se jeta dans les bras de son frère, elle l'étreignit de ses bras chaleureux et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Un peu surpris par ses effusions Hadès n'y opposa cependant aucune résistance.

\- Hestia, ma sœur aînée… tu n'as pas changé du tout.

\- Oh si j'ai changé…

La voix de la déesse du Foyer s'était transformée en un sanglot. Hadès sentit qu'elle resserrait sensiblement son étreinte.

\- Je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça. Zeus est ton frère comme je suis ta sœur. Tu ne peux pas le tuer…

Hestia sentit tout le corps de son frère se raidir comme si on lui avait planté un poignard dans le dos. De peur qu'il ne la rejette, elle saisit sa chevelure opulente dans ses mains et commença à embrasser tendrement son cou.

\- Il te serait si facile de renoncer. Tu n'as pas encore franchi le pas ! Tu pourrais à nouveau régner sur les Enfers et peut-être même la Terre ! Il ne pourrait pas te le refuser !

Hestia sentit une pression douce mais ferme sur ses épaules l'obligeant à s'éloigner de son frère. Hadès la toisait maintenant avec sévérité.

\- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

Hestia tressaillit, elle tenta de résister une fraction de seconde mais la pression sur ses épaules augmenta et elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui cacher.

\- Non c'est Héra… Elle te propose la Terre si tu renonces à affronter son époux.

\- Elle n'en a pas le pouvoir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Zeus ne veut pas l'affrontement ! Il se contente très bien de jouir de son séjour olympien comme nous tous ! Il se laissera facilement convaincre !

Hadès tourna le dos à sa sœur pour lui signifier que ce marché ne l'intéressait pas. Hestia laissa éclater sa colère.

\- Tu refuses ?! Mais pourquoi ? Tu as toujours voulu dominer la Terre et il te l'offre !

Le frère aîné des dieux ne réagit pas.

\- D'où te vient cette envie de tout détruire ? Réponds-moi !

Hadès regardait à nouveau le ciel.

\- Hestia. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée pourquoi tu existes ? Pourquoi parmi toutes les créatures vivantes, seule notre famille a été choisie pour recevoir le Big Will ?

\- …

\- J'ai longtemps cru détenir les réponses à ces questions par le simple fait d'être un dieu. Mais ma défaite m'a montré mon erreur et a changé ma façon de voir les choses. Je sais maintenant ce que les humains ont de plus que nous et je sais ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Mais il y a encore tellement de questions sans réponse : pourquoi cette chose insensée qu'on appelle l'amour ? Pourquoi cette puissance incalculable que nous possédons ? Pourquoi des êtres qui nous ressemblent tellement ont choisi de nous oublier ? Seul Dieu pourrait répondre à ces questions. Si je deviens le dieu suprême, Dieu ne pourra plus refuser de me répondre car je serai devenu son égal !

Hestia pâlit visiblement.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que tu es prêt à détruire l'univers et la paix dont nous jouissons pour trouver une justification à ta vie ?

\- Oui.

Le plat de la main de la déesse du foyer rencontra la joue de son frère dans un claquement sonore.

\- Tu es tellement égoïste !

Hestia sentit alors les bras de celui qu'elle aimait l'entourer. Il l'attira vers lui avec une douceur dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant. A son contact elle sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir.

\- C'est vrai, tu as changé. Tu as gagné en force et en assurance. Mais aujourd'hui, ne pourrais-tu pas simplement redevenir gentille ?

Au prix d'un effort énorme la déesse aux cheveux rouges parvint à surmonter son envie de répondre à cet élan de tendresse inattendu, ses bras restèrent le long de son corps tandis que son regard se durcissait.

\- J'ai beau savoir lire dans les cœurs je ne sais pas qui me serre en ce moment dans ses bras… Est-ce mon frère que j'ai toujours aimé ou est-ce ce monstre d'orgueil qui est prêt à sacrifier l'univers pour se donner l'impression d'exister ?

\- Je vois que tu me connais encore mieux que je ne le pensais. Tu as raison, tu l'as toujours eu d'ailleurs : à la différence des humains je ne sais vivre que pour moi-même. C'est cela qu'ils ont de plus que nous : cet immense amour pour leurs semblables qui suffit à donner un sens à leur vie.

Hadès tourna alors le dos à sa sœur et arrivé devant la grande porte de la cité blanche, posa ses mains sur les battants. Il sentit à nouveau une douce pression contre son dos.

\- Attends je t'en conjure ! Si tu as compris cela alors tu peux renoncer à tes ambitions !

Hadès banda tous ses muscles pour déplacer les immenses portes de l'Olympe. Dans un geste désespéré pour l'arrêter Hestia arracha la cape qui le couvrait la faisant tomber jusqu'à sa taille. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha une exclamation :

Le corps du dieu aspirant à la suprématie sur l'univers était nu ! Aucune protection ne le couvrait !

\- Mais tu n'as pas d'armure !

Hadès reprit sa cape et la fit tomber sur ses épaules.

\- Ma kamui a été détruite en même temps qu'Elysion. C'était un habit que je portais depuis les temps mythiques, éveillé par mon sang il était une partie de moi. Même Héphaïstos n'aurait pu la remplacer à l'identique.

\- Mais sans protection tu cours à une mort certaine !

\- C'est probable mais on n'échappe pas à son Destin.

Dans un suprême effort Hadès ouvrit en entier les portes de la cité blanche. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur. Un sourire confiant était sur ses lèvres.

\- Hestia… Tu te souviens quand nous étions encore enfants ? Chaque fois que je me blessais c'était toi qui prenais soin de moi.

\- Oui je m'en souviens…

Le sourire d'Hadès s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Sur Terre il y a une fille qui est encore une enfant. Tu la reconnaîtras facilement elle est très belle et se nomme Pandore. Si je venais à être tué il faudra être très gentille avec elle, exactement comme tu l'as été avec moi.

\- Je te le promets. Mais de ton côté promets-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie.

\- Cela je l'ai déjà promis à Pandore.

Hadès disparut complètement dans l'ombre de la cité céleste, il se retourna pour fermer les portes derrière lui. Cela fait, il se laissa tomber en arrière comme pris d'une faiblesse soudaine.

«Revenir en vie… Dès le début, quand j'ai choisi de réapparaître, je me suis préparé à la perdre. Hestia, Pandore… je regrette de vous avoir mentis mais le jour du jugement un péché mortel de plus ou de moins fera peu de différence. Dieu comprendra : il joue dans mon camp. »

Odin, Némésis, Arès et Athéna étaient arrivés devant la grande porte sud de l'Olympe. Le seigneur d'Asgard regardait ce monument qui lui rappelait la grande porte du Walhalla.

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Il est encore temps de réfléchir. Une fois cette porte franchie il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

Sans un mot Arès avança vers la porte et dans un silence de mort fit coulisser les énormes panneaux sur eux-mêmes. Le dieu de la guerre se retourna pour attendre Athéna.

Odin la retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- As-tu bien réfléchi Athéna ? Je comprends que tu veuilles assister au combat d'Hadès qui tient entre ses mains le sort de l'humanité mais assister à un tel combat est toujours dangereux. Sur Terre il est des gens qui t'aiment et qui t'attendent.

\- Odin, ce n'est pas par orgueil que je veux assister au combat d'Hadès mais pour le soutenir comme je l'ai toujours fait pour mes chevaliers. Mais il n'y a pas que cela je l'avoue : j'ai vraiment envie de savoir qui il est vraiment, ce dieu à la tristesse si profonde.

Athéna pénétra à son tour dans le palais et son ombre se confondit avec celle d'Arès. Résigné, Odin se tourna vers Némésis.

\- Je suppose que tu vas faire cavalier seul…

\- Tu as vu juste : il ne serait pas convenable qu'un archange de Zeus pénètre dans son palais aux côtés des ennemis de son maître.

\- Adieu donc ?

\- Non Odin, nous nous reverrons : tu l'as dit toi-même : nous sommes des rivaux, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir avant que nous ayons achevé notre duel.

\- Quand ce jour sera venu j'espère que tu te montreras à moi sous ton vrai visage.

Odin disparut à son tour et Némésis resta seul devant l'entrée du palais. Son regard était sombre, il porta la main à la garde de sa rapière et la sortit légèrement de son fourreau. Il ferma alors les yeux pour ne pas se laisser tromper par ce qu'ils lui montraient.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes immobile tentant de saisir la moindre vibration cosmique autour de lui. Puis ses lèvres se déformèrent en un sourire ironique et il s'engouffra dans le palais de Zeus.

Quelques secondes plus tard deux cosmos au moins aussi puissants que celui du troisième seigneur s'épanouirent.

A en juger par leurs protections et le nombre d'ailes qu'elles comptaient, il devait s'agir d'anges de haut rang, peut-être même des archanges.

Le plus grand des deux prit la parole, il portait une aube qui brillait particulièrement fort au soleil comme si elle avait été constellée d'une multitude de rubis.

\- Tu crois qu'il a senti notre présence ?

Son compagnon était légèrement plus petit que lui mais il portait une aube nettement plus ample qui en retombant sur ses épaules lui donnait une apparence de robustesse, démentie par la douceur de son visage encadré par de longs cheveux violets qui retombaient dans son cou.

Il parlait en gardant les yeux clos à la façon de celui qui se protège du soleil.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute mais peut-être a-t-il choisi de l'oublier ?

L'archange à l'armure brillante n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un mouvement de recul.

\- Ou peut-être estime-t-il ne rien avoir à craindre de nous ? Nous sommes seigneurs des archanges au même titre que lui non ?

\- Pas au même titre puisqu'il est le troisième, il doit nécessairement y avoir un premier.

L'archange aux cheveux couleur violet fit demi-tour, montrant le dos à la cité céleste qu'il était censé protéger. Son compagnon l'interpella.

\- Que fais-tu Oblivion ? Le grand Zeus nous a ordonné de bloquer ces intrus, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- Non, Uriel, je ne l'oublie nullement mais j'ai senti l'épanouissement de deux cosmos que nous connaissons et je vais aller à leur rencontre.

\- Des cosmos que nous connaissons dis-tu ?

\- Oui il me semble qu'ils viennent de « la terre de nulle part ».

Le dénommé Uriel se détourna, Oblivion quant à lui s'éloignait de la cité céleste mais à une telle lenteur que l'on devinait que quelque chose le retenait.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie Uriel n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas vu des hommes de ce pays depuis longtemps.

\- Oui cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Baldur a fait un nouveau rêve.

\- Ce n'est pas certain mais je dois m'en assurer.

\- Tu ne m'aideras donc pas ?

Oblivion rabattit son aube sur ses épaules, y faisant presque disparaître son cou comme s'il voulait éviter d'avoir froid.

\- Je te fais confiance pour cela, Uriel, seigneur du sixième rayon, celui de l'or et du rubis.

Oblivion fit quelques pas vers les sphères extérieures de l'Olympe mais il s'arrêta net en sentant l'épanouissement d'un cosmos extraordinairement puissant et brûlant derrière lui. Le bras d'Uriel semblait littéralement irradier de feu, un feu rouge couleur de rubis transformant son aube et sa chevelure en un buisson ardent.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'en faire usage contre moi ?

\- Si tu refuses d'obéir aux ordres de Zeus cela ne fait aucun doute.

De longues secondes passèrent dans un silence des plus oppressants tandis que le vent soufflant vers l'Est répandait les flammes d'Uriel dans les prairies de l'Olympe transformées en brasier.

\- De quoi as-tu peur « mon ami »? Tu sais pourtant que seuls ceux qui n'aiment point Dieu doivent me craindre.

Oblivion rabattit la capuche de son aube sur ses cheveux violets.

\- Tu as raison, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour défendre le dieu suprême.

\- Avec toi à mes côtés je me sentirai plus fort.

Uriel rengaina son arme enflammée dans son fourreau, les flammes qui avaient consumé son aube et ses cheveux s'éteignirent instantanément, il ne portait pas la trace d'une brûlure.

Oblivion ne lui accorda pas un regard en passant à sa hauteur.

\- Mais je te préviens Uriel : ne traîne pas dans mes jambes lorsque j'utiliserai mon pouvoir, tu pourrais oublier bien plus que ton nom cette fois.

\- Soit mais laisse-moi te prévenir à mon tour mon ami : n'interviens pas dans mes combats ou il t'en cuira.

\- Et Némésis, qu'en fais-tu ? Il est un des nôtres.

Un sourire des plus inquiétants passa sur les lèvres du seigneur du rayon or.

\- Cela dépendra de lui.

\- Comment cela ?

\- A ton avis, est-il plus beau vivant ou mort ?

Uriel partit d'un grand rire en dépit du regard furieux que lui lançait son compagnon d'armes.

Du sang. Une rivière écarlate couvrait le sol de la cité céleste. Le dieu des morts pataugeait dans cette étendue sanglante, sa cape était maculée de ce liquide qui montait jusqu'à ses genoux, son épée tenue par sa main droite traçait une sorte de sillon derrière lui mais pour autant d'efforts qu'il fît, il ne parvenait pas à s'en extraire.

Déjà ses yeux ne distinguaient plus les murs autour de lui, son champ visuel s'était réduit au point de ne pas lui laisser entrevoir la moindre lumière au bout de cette rivière interminable.

Bien qu'il s'efforçât de marcher droit en posant ses pieds l'un devant l'autre le sillon que son épée laissait derrière lui devenait de plus en plus irrégulier.

Et puis il y avait cette voix qui l'appelait par intermittence et qui semblait de plus en plus proche :

« Hadès… Viens mon enfant… Je t'attends »

Cette voix, ce ton si suppliant et en même temps affectueux, il le connaissait mais d'où venait-il ? A quel souvenir était-il rattaché ?

L'odeur de tout ce sang répandu l'écœurait mais en même temps elle l'enivrait plus sûrement que ne l'auraient fait les vapeurs de l'alcool.

Ses yeux lui renvoyaient des images troubles comme issues d'un rêve.

Il posa un pied en avant plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là et il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Le dieu des morts ne réalisa ce qui lui arrivait qu'à la dernière seconde, le fleuve de sang parut s'engouffrer dans un canyon naturel l'emportant avec lui. Sa chute se prolongea sur plusieurs mètres avant que dans un réflexe désespéré il ne parvienne à enfoncer son épée dans le roc échappant ainsi à la mort. Il eut le loisir de rester dans cette position environ une demi-seconde.

La roche derrière lui parut prendre vie, un corps humain en émergea et un instant après le roc dans lequel était figé l'épée des illusions explosait dans un déluge de pierre incandescentes.

Hadès évita le coup de justesse, il eut tout juste le temps de sauter de côté pour se mettre à couvert.

« Ca a été juste… Je ne l'ai pas senti approcher, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Hadès n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses investigations car le roc auquel il s'était arc-bouté pour éviter la chute dans le vide explosa à son tour.

Le dieu des morts fit un nouveau bond vers la paroi parallèle du ravin et après une série de sauts parvint à regagner la surface. Il regarda alors sa main droite avec horreur : le choc de l'explosion avait arraché le mouchoir qui lui avait servi de pansement et son sang avait recommencé à couler abondamment de sa blessure.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être blessé avant d'affronter Zeus. Sans armure l'issue du combat risque déjà d'être incertaine »

Hadès tendit sa main droite vers le ravin puis la referma sur un objet invisible, l'épée des illusions revient se placer elle-même dans la main de son maître. A ce moment il se rendit compte que la rivière de sang s'était reconstituée.

Elle avait toujours le même effet hypnotique sur lui et cette voix qui continuait de le harceler, faisant revivre des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son cœur.

« Hadès… Viens mon enfant… Je t'attends »

De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'aîné des olympiens ne parvienne à la source de ces appels. Il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui :

Une femme aux longs cheveux couleur de jais comme les siens était agenouillée à même la rivière de sang. Sa robe qui avait été blanche en était maculée au point d'avoir perdu sa couleur d'origine. Ses mains très fines et blanches trempaient également dans le sang.

Sa voix était d'une grande douceur, presque suppliante.

Quand il apparut derrière elle, elle lui offrit une vision de son visage de profil et Hadès comprit que le sang qui s'écoulait comme une rivière c'était en fait les larmes de cette femme.

Elle continua cependant sur la même voix suppliante et douce.

« Mon enfant, nous voilà enfin réunis… je ne voulais pas quitter ce monde avant d'avoir obtenu ton pardon… »

Le visage féminin revint à la mémoire d'Hadès : ces cheveux de jais, ces yeux et cette voix si triste. Il revoyait son sourire quand elle le tenait dans ses bras, cette joie qu'il exprimait alors. A cette époque elle était plus jeune et lui aussi. Et puis plus rien c'était le grand blanc, un immense désert blanc de souffrance et de tristesse avant qu'il ne la retrouve de nouveau. Il ne lâcha qu'un seul mot.

« Maman ? »

A ce moment deux grandes ombres ailées se fondirent dans le décor comme deux fantômes qui quittent le lieu de leurs méfaits.

Athéna et Arès avaient eux aussi pénétré le palais du grand Zeus, à leurs risques et périls. Arès ayant revêtu une armure divine était mieux protégé qu'Athéna qui avait laissé la sienne sur la plaine de son exécution pour témoigner au maître des cieux de ses intentions pacifiques.

Athéna fut la première à rompre le silence oppressant qui régnait en ces lieux.

\- Arès, comment se nomme ton hôte ?

Le dieu de la guerre s'arrêta, surpris de cette question.

\- Tu veux dire la personne qui a été choisie pour me servir de corps à cette époque ?

\- Oui c'est bien cela.

\- Je l'ignore complètement. Nous sommes tous revenus à la vie à cause d'une situation d'urgence : la destruction d'Elysion. J'ai donc choisi le premier être humain robuste que j'ai trouvé et j'ai demandé aux Moires de le mettre sur mon chemin.

Saori baissa les yeux avec pudeur.

\- Et tu ne le sens pas au fond de toi ? Tu ne sens pas son âme qui s'agite ou se révolte contre ton emprise ?

\- Non, je ne sens rien de lui, je n'ai gardé de sa mémoire que ce qui pouvait m'être utile. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Dans mes réincarnations précédentes j'ai toujours eu le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec mon hôte. Mais cette fois c'est différent, je la sens bouger en moi cette mortelle que je possède. Son âme s'agite, parfois elle se rebelle contre les souffrances que je la force à endurer, d'autres fois elle m'incite à me montrer plus faible que je ne le suis réellement. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal.

Arès regarda un moment sa sœur comme il l'aurait fait pour un animal étrange qu'il n'aurait jamais vu avant. Il répondit pourtant d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu rassurant.

\- Ne sois pas stupide voyons! Nous sommes des dieux, il est normal qu'il ne subsiste rien de nos hôtes. Si le tien est encore là c'est probablement parce que tu as appris que tu étais Athéna relativement récemment. Quand le Big Will s'éveillera vraiment en toi son âme à elle disparaîtra !

Arès reprit son chemin en pensant que la déesse, convaincue par ses arguments, le suivrait. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, elle paraissait comme prostrée.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Arès… Si je venais à être tuée dans cette bataille, que se passerait-il ?

\- Vu que tu n'es pas dans ton corps originel et que celui-ci n'existe plus, ton âme se séparerait de son corps et se fixerait sans doute ici en Olympe. Comme pour Hadès quand il a quitté le corps de ton chevalier.

\- Oui mais si mon âme refusait de se séparer de ce corps que se passerait-il ?

Arès parut dans un premier temps étonné par la question puis une expression de consternation apparut sur son visage.

\- Athéna… sœur ! Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?! Si ton âme restait dans un corps sans vie ce serait dramatique ! Tu pourrais même l'accompagner dans la mort ! Cela aurait pu se produire dans le pilier central de l'empire de Poséidon, tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié.

\- Bien sûr… Mais je crois que je ne peux souhaiter la mort de cette fille même au prix de ma survie… Alors si je venais à être tuée j'aimerais que vous fassiez tout pour que elle survive même au prix de ma vie.

Arès se préparait à répondre quelque chose quand son sixième sens l'avertit de l'approche d'un danger, il s'immobilisa instantanément, tous ses sens guerriers en éveil.

\- Athéna, je sens un danger qui approche. Si tu le veux bien nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, pour l'instant il y a plus urgent.

Le dieu de la guerre fit signe de ne pas bouger puis vola littéralement à la rencontre de l'ennemi qu'il avait senti approcher.

\- Oui nous en reparlerons sans doute mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, fût-ce au prix de ma vie.

Le troisième seigneur des archanges avait emprunté la voie du palais qui menait vers la chambre de Zeus qu'il pensait la plus sûre. Il avait bien sûr senti le cosmos d'Uriel et d'Oblivion mais il pensait ne rien avoir à redouter de leur part.

Après tout ils étaient dans le même camp.

Après une succession de couloirs qui lui sembla interminable Némésis parvint enfin à une porte à double battant qui lui sembla être celle de la chambre de Zeus. Malgré l'urgence de la situation il prit le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vêture avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit aisément mais le décor qu'elle révéla n'aurait su être celui de la chambre du roi des dieux.

« De la neige ? »

L'archange se trouvait en effet dans une sorte de plaine recouverte sur toute sa surface d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la cité céleste à l'horizon et en se retournant il s'aperçut que la porte par laquelle il était entré avait disparu. Les fines lèvres rouge sang de sa bouche se déformèrent en un rictus de rage.

« Oblivion… »

Il se disposait à embraser son cosmos pour faire disparaître ce décor quand un son continu retint son attention.

Il y avait là-bas, pas très loin, une petite forme humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son dos tremblait sous l'effet de convulsions, tout son corps paraissait agité de sanglots.

En s'approchant plus près Némésis vit qu'il y avait non pas une mais deux personnes, à en juger par leur taille c'étaient des enfants.

Ils étaient agenouillés devant un petit édifice de bois, formé de deux branches dont l'une était grossièrement attachée par des cordes et placée en perpendiculaire au tiers de la hauteur de l'autre, une croix chrétienne, une sépulture. Ces deux enfants pleuraient sans doute leurs parents. D'après leurs voix c'étaient toutes les deux des filles. L'une d'elles avait des cheveux très blonds et des yeux vert émeraude alors que sa sœur ressemblait à une albinos avec ses cheveux couleur de cendres à mi chemin entre le blond et le blanc mais elle avait les mêmes yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard Némésis remarqua la présence de deux silhouettes humaines à peine visibles à cause des rafales de neige.

La fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés dut le remarquer car elle réprima ses sanglots et saisit sa sœur par les épaules.

\- Regarde ! Il y a des gens là-bas ! On va être sauvées !

Sa sœur ne cessa pourtant pas de sangloter.

\- On ne peut pas ! On ne peut pas partir ! Sinon papa et maman vont rester tout seuls.

Némésis recula d'un pas, il commençait à comprendre la nature du piège qu'Oblivion lui avait tendu.

\- Mais si on reste là on va mourir de froid ! On a besoin d'aide !

La fillette blonde avait cessé de sangloter, ayant passé ses bras autour de ses genoux elle les avait ramenés en dessous de son menton et se balançait ainsi d'arrière en avant.

« On a pas besoin d'eux… à nous deux on sera fortes… on aura besoin de personne, plus jamais »

Sa sœur lui dédia un regard empli d'inquiétude, elle tourna plusieurs fois son visage vers les silhouettes qui se déplaçaient dans la neige puis vers la tombe de ses parents puis vers sa sœur.

\- Ecoute, je vais aller les chercher. Toi ne bouge pas d'ici surtout, je suis sûre qu'ils nous aideront, s'ils acceptent je crierai très fort et tu me répondras pour qu'on puisse te retrouver. D'accord ?

La petite fille blonde ne répondit pas, elle continuait à répéter la même phrase comme un refrain.

« On a pas besoin d'eux, on a besoin de personne »

Sa sœur s'éloigna et malgré la tempête de neige qui la faisait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sol à chaque pas se lança à la poursuite de ces sauveurs providentiels.

Némésis s'approcha à pas de loup, il semblait trembler de tout son corps comme si découvrir la vérité avait fait naître en lui une peur insondable.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il avança une main tremblante d'émotion pour amener l'enfant à se retourner. Au moment où il allait la toucher l'enfant se retourna si brusquement que l'archange manqua de trébucher.

Le regard presque haineux de la fillette fit déferler en lui une tempête de souvenirs, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix presque haineuse.

« Tu n'as pas compris ?! On a pas besoin de toi ! »

Le vent se leva alors, libérant des rafales de neige. Sous l'effet conjugué du vent et du froid le catogan qui nouait les longs cheveux du troisième seigneur se défit, libérant une opulente chevelure blonde qui retomba sur ses épaules, soulignant l'étroitesse de celles-ci et la rougeur de ses lèvres. Mettant alors sa main devant son cœur comme pour se protéger d'un coup violent, Némésis lâcha alors d'une expression interdite :

« Cette fille ! Mais c'est moi ! »

Arès n'était pas le dieu de la guerre et du combat pour rien, il savait que dans un couloir l'attaque ne peut surgir que frontalement.

Conscient de ce désavantage, sa technique consistait, quand il ne pouvait localiser l'ennemi, à l'embrouiller par des déplacements incessants.

Sautant de colonne en colonne en changeant constamment de position, sa maîtrise du 7ème sens lui permettait de n'être visible que lorsqu'il touchait terre, c'est à dire pendant moins d'un millième de seconde.

Il traversa ainsi plusieurs centaines de mètres sans que personne ne puisse le repérer. Jugeant finalement qu'il était assez proche de la source du cosmos qu'il avait senti, il mit pied à terre et sortit son épée de son fourreau.

« Qui que tu sois montre-toi ! Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper désormais ! »

Un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux violets très foncés émergea d'une statue grecque située dan l'angle droit du couloir. Arès le reconnut immédiatement.

\- Archange Oblivion ? C'est donc toi que Zeus a envoyé pour prendre ma vie ?

\- Il n'a pas donné un tel ordre : je ne fais qu'assurer sa protection.

\- Cela a peu d'importance maintenant puisque tu vas succomber sous mes coups.

\- A votre place j'en serais moins sûr.

Oblivion étendit son bras droit, une main féminine se posa dans la sienne et une seconde après une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux violets faisait face au dieu de la guerre.

Les yeux d'Arès s'ouvrirent démesurément sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Athéna ?!

Oblivion arborait quant à lui un air des plus détachés. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la déesse.

\- Elle ne souhaite plus te suivre Arès. Je vais la ramener sur Terre, tu dois la laisser partir.

Une vague de désespoir déferla sur le cœur du dieu de la guerre, laisser partir Athéna c'était risquer de la perdre à tout jamais alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin rapprochés affectivement après tant d'années à se combattre. Ses yeux sondaient ceux d'Athéna en une requête implorante.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner ses yeux de ceux de son frère, elle se rapprocha d'Oblivion signifiant ainsi qu'elle se mettait sous sa protection.

Arès abandonna alors complètement sa garde et s'avança vers Athéna.

Ce fut alors comme si un objet lancé à pleine vitesse l'avait violemment percuté, il sentit tout son torse se disloquer sous la force de l'impact. Les images que lui renvoyaient ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge. En baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine il comprit qu'elle avait été transpercée de part en part par un objet tranchant et incandescent. L'épée d'Uriel avait en effet transpercé la protection du dieu de la guerre et ressortait d'une vingtaine de centimètres en dehors de son corps. Arès posa sa main sur l'épée dans l'intention d'extraire cette excroissance stupide de son divin torse mais Uriel retira rapidement son épée.

Oblivion resta un moment figé devant l'horreur de la blessure que son compagnon d'armes avait infligé au dieu de la guerre.

Arès était cependant resté debout. Le sang s'écoulait par gros bouillons de la blessure de son dos et par sa bouche aussi.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles tous les spectateurs de cette agonie se demandaient quand il allait finalement s'écrouler.

Les lèvres du dieu remuèrent mais ce n'était pas un râle, c'était bien plutôt un hurlement.

« Je… ne peux pas… vous laisser …me l'enlever ! »

Sous les yeux hallucinés d'Uriel, le dieu de la guerre fit un pas vers l'archange qui lui faisait face. Oblivion ne recula cependant pas.

La main droite d'Arès se posa sur la garde nerveuse de son épée qu'il retira d'un coup de son foureau.

« Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas ! »

Oblivion vit la mort arriver sous la forme d'un éclair d'acier. Par réflexe il ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit son sang tâchait le sol mais il ne s'écoulait pas de son cœur mais de sa joue.

Arès n'avait pas visé l'archange mais bien Athéna elle-même ! Celle-ci avait été transpercée au niveau de la tête ! Une seconde passa avant que la déesse créée par le pouvoir de l'archange ne se volatilise en une multitude d'atomes.

Le dieu de la guerre sourit pour la dernière fois.

« Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Un homme sait toujours reconnaître celle qu'il ai… »

La bouche d'Arès s'ouvrit de toute sa taille et un flot de sang s'en échappa, il tituba encore une seconde, sa main levée vers le ciel tentant d'étreindre une image invisible à tout autre que lui puis s'écroula avec sur ses lèvres le nom de celle aimée.

Uriel s'approcha du corps de sa victime. Oblivion s'approcha également après avoir vainement tenté d'enrayer l'hémorragie de sa joue. Il déclara sur son ton sobre habituel.

\- Quel gâchis… J'aurais pu lui faire oublier la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, il serait reparti et nous n'aurions pas eu à le tuer.

Uriel avait un visage véritablement transfiguré que personne ne lui avait vu jusqu'alors.

\- Tu sais bien que tu mens. Si puissantes que soient tes illusions et ton pouvoir sur le cœur tu ne peux faire oublier à un dieu sa raison de vivre. C'est pour cela qu'il ne devra en rester qu'un.

\- Tu as raison mais je regrette d'avoir dû trahir un cœur si noble. Et toi Uriel n'as-tu aucun remords ?

Uriel s'était agenouillé sur le corps du dieu de la guerre.

\- Non aucun : regarde le bien mon ami, n'est-il pas magnifique ainsi ? Mort au combat en tentant de protéger celle qu'il aime, nous défiant jusqu'au dernier instant. Quelle plus belle apothéose pouvais-je rêver pour le premier dieu que je tue ?

\- Uriel, faut-il que tu aies le cerveau malade pour tuer par amour de la beauté ?

Uriel se releva et tourna le dos à son compagnon pour lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

\- Ne me fais pas la morale Oblivion. Si je dépossède parfois les humains de leur vie au nom de la beauté, toi tu leurs voles leur raison de vivre. Qui de nous deux est le pire à ton avis ?

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en discuter Uriel. Nous devons à tout prix bloquer les autres intrus avant qu'ils n'atteignent Zeus.

\- A ce propos, où est la véritable Athéna ?

\- Zeus lui-même a décidé de s'occuper d'elle. A l'heure qu'il est, elle a entamé son chemin de croix.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24: Dieu ou Diable?**

 _ **«Lorsque je demandai à Lucifer pourquoi il s'habillait toujours de noir il me répondit que c'était pour ne pas être confondu avec Dieu »**_

Lady Némésis était restée figée dans la position où l'accusation de la fillette l'avait surprise. La révélation de sa féminité aux archanges qui l'observaient lui était encore plus douloureuse que le fait de revivre ces souvenirs de son enfance.

« On a pas besoin de toi ! »

La fillette lança une dernière fois cette invective avant de fondre en larmes.

Dans un geste purement maternel Némésis la prit dans ses bras et après avoir défait le corset qui lui permettait de porter son aube en dissimulant sa poitrine, l'attira tendrement vers elle.

La petite fille parut choquée par cet élan de tendresse, elle se serra plus fort contre celle qui était son avenir lointain et ses sanglots se calmèrent.

Némésis elle aussi avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas morte Némésis ? Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples pour nous deux… »

L'effusion entre les deux déesses de la vengeance se prolongea un long moment, Némésis adulte prit la tête de Némésis enfant dans ses mains et l'approcha de son visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite, tu deviendras forte et tu n'auras besoin de personne, jamais… mais tu devras oublier ton passé comme tes parents.

\- Je devrai oublier ma sœur aussi ?

\- Oui tu devras l'oublier car jamais elle ne parviendra à te retrouver. Oublie jusqu'à son nom car il n'existe plus. Elle appartient à Hadès désormais.

Et la petite fille répéta pour la dernière fois le nom de sa sœur jumelle qu'elle ne devait jamais revoir.

« El…Elysée… Adieu »

Ensuite, comme dans un rêve, Némésis revit impuissante cette scène de son enfance qui avait scellé son destin.

Une main attrapa la petite fille par les cheveux et la souleva de terre.

L'auteur de cet acte était un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière qui portait une armure de cuir. Ses yeux blancs comme la neige révélaient ses origines.

Lady Némésis ne fit pas un geste pour défendre sa protégée, pour se défendre, cette scène ne faisait que se répéter, elle n'était qu'un fantôme…

La petite fille se débattait, donnait des coups de pieds et de poings, tentait de mordre. L'homme parut s'en amuser.

\- Caractère sympathique.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Mon nom est Ilya Muromets, je suis le chef du clan des Bogatyrs en Petite Russie.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc, il posa la jeune Némésis à terre puis lui tendit la main.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans un pays magique très loin à l'Ouest.

L'imagination de l'enfant parut s'éveiller à l'énoncé de cette dernière phrase.

\- C'est un pays où vivent des rois ?

Ilya éclata d'un nouveau rire plus franc que le premier.

\- Oui il y a des rois ! Ce pays est tellement grand qu'il en compte 9 ! Et je suis l'un d'eux ! Si tu viens avec moi tu deviendras une princesse, mon histoire te plaît-elle ?

La jeune Némésis posa sa main dans celle d'Illya et l'archange qui les observait de loin savait d'avance ce que cette alliance réservait de bonnes choses et de moins bonnes…

Ils partirent au loin et lady Némésis resta longtemps prostrée devant la tombe de ses propres parents versant des larmes pour ces personnes qu'elle avait oubliées depuis longtemps. Elle pensait au hasard qui faisait que toutes ces personnes qui avaient oublié les liens qui les unissaient étaient aujourd'hui rassemblées.

Elle sentit alors une brûlure au niveau de son épaule, par quelques bonds de côté elle se mit hors de portée et put distinguer le visage de son adversaire.

C'était Uriel !

Odin ne comprenait pas vraiment par quel miracle en cherchant la chambre de Zeus il était tombé dans un décor aussi semblable à Asgard mais il était sûr d'une chose : l'archange porteur d'une épée enflammée qui lui faisait face n'était pas animé de bonnes intentions.

Saisissant l'épée de Balmung il se prépara à recevoir le premier assaut.

La bataille s'engagea, violente, cruelle ! L'épée de Balmung décrivait des cercles autour de son détenteur, rendant toute attaque frontale impossible mais les flammes dégagées par l'épée de l'archange forçaient le seigneur d'Asgard à reculer constamment pour éviter d'être carbonisé.

De son côté l'archange semblait anticiper chacune des attaques d'Odin comme si celui-ci les lui avait déjà montrées. Au bout de quelques reprises les deux adversaires durent faire une pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

Odin commençait à douter de sa victoire.

« C'est complètement fou ! Je n'ai jamais affronté cet homme et pourtant il semble connaître toutes mes techniques ! En plus je ne ressens plus le cosmos d'Arès, que se passe-t-il donc dans ce palais ?! »

Un peu à l'écart, rendus invisibles par la tempête de neige deux archanges commentaient le combat. Uriel ne cachait pas son enthousiasme.

\- Formidable ! Grâce à tes illusions ce gêneur d'Asgard va bientôt mordre la poussière !

\- En es-tu sûr Uriel ? demanda Oblivion qui concentrait toute son énergie dans le maintien des illusions qu'il avait crées.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute ! Némésis connaît toutes les techniques d'Odin et celui-ci croit avoir affaire à moi, du coup il ne sait plus comment riposter !

\- Certes mais pour que mes illusions se maintiennent il faut qu'aucune d'elles ne soit détruite et l'échec de notre embuscade sur Hadès m'inquiète…

Pendant ce temps Odin était en mauvaise posture, ne sachant comment éviter les flammes de l'épée de l'archange il ne parvenait pas à riposter de manière cohérente.

Son adversaire prit alors appui sur ses jambes pour lancer une charge, Odin crut que son heure était arrivée mais contre toute attente la charge ne l'atteignit pas. L'archange n'était même pas parvenu à couvrir toute la distance comprise entre eux et semblait souffrir d'une blessure.

« Il a l'air d'être blessé aux jambes… Exactement comme… Se pourrait-il que ? »

Pris d'un affreux doute le seigneur d'Asgard rengaina alors Balmung dans son fourreau. Il passa alors une main dans sa chevelure et découvrit une sorte de pierre précieuse de la taille d'un œil incrustée sur son front. C'était l'œil de Wotan, cet œil sacrifié qui lui avait apporté la sagesse.

Odin ferma son œil unique pour permettre à la pierre magique d'agir. L'image de l'archange Uriel s'imposa d'abord à ses yeux puis une autre image plus trouble vient se superposer à celle-ci, celle d'une femme d'une extraordinaire beauté à peine recouverte par l'aube d'un archange. Ses yeux émeraudes et ses très longs cheveux blonds cependant ne pouvaient tromper son rival.

« Une femme ?! Je comprends pourquoi Némésis ne voulait pas revêtir sa véritable armure devant moi… »

Odin rouvrit son œil unique. Il sentit un moment d'hésitation chez son adversaire du fait qu'il avait rengainé son épée.

« Je sais qui il est vraiment mais il… enfin elle ne me voit pas tel que je suis. Que dois-je faire ? La tuer ? Elle n'est pas responsable de ses actes… »

Némésis s'immobilisa pour invectiver celui qu'elle croyait être Uriel.

\- Uriel ! Comment as-tu osé ?! Toi, l'un des neuf rois d'Utopia, comment as-tu osé jouer ainsi avec mes souvenirs ?! Tu vas me le payer !

Némésis se rua sur Odin comme une furie, sa rapière cassée à la hauteur de son bras gauche. Odin ne bougea qu'à la toute dernière seconde en plaçant le fourreau de son épée en perpendiculaire à l'arme de Némésis, brisant ainsi son élan.

\- Il ne faut jamais sortir la lame du fourreau dans un intervalle aussi court ! Une experte de l'escrime comme toi devrait le savoir !

D'un geste précis il dégagea son fourreau d'un moulinet et l'envoya dans la direction de Némésis qui n'eut pas le temps de se retirer et fut touchée au nez.

Odin profita de cet instant de flottement pour tenter de convaincre son opposant.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'on te manipule ! Je ne connais pas cet Uriel ! Réveille-toi Némésis ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié mon style de combat à l'épée ?

Némésis le dévisagea d'un regard sans aménité et cette fois elle plaça sa rapière dans l'espace compris entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite.

\- Qui que tu sois, je suis sûre d'une chose : l'illusion dont je suis victime ne cessera que lorsque je t'aurai vaincu. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu as vu trop de choses que je voulais cacher ! Alors prépare-toi !

Odin vit clairement son adversaire passer à l'assaut, il ne dégaina pas l'épée mais commença à intensifier son cosmos. L'armure de Balmung commença à émettre une vibration mélodieuse tandis qu'une cosmoénergie glacial l'enveloppait.

« Je vais concentrer mon cosmos sur mon armure. Le froid devrait ralentir ses mouvements et la glace limitera les effets de l'hémorragie si je dois faire face à un second assaut. Mon armure, je te confie ma vie ».

Némésis passa à l'attaque mais cette fois sans prendre appui sur ses jambes.

« Elle ne va pas se servir de ses jambes… sa prochaine attaque sera soit la comète angélique soit l'épée arc-en-ciel, si c'est la seconde je suis mort »

Le nom d'une attaque crié à s'en faire exploser les poumons, une comète lancée à bout portant, le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule, des illusions qui disparaissent puis un nom crié par une femme : « Odin ! »

La voix de Rhéa était douce, suppliante, envoûtante, contrastant violemment avec le lieu d'où elle provenait.

Hadès n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa mère. Il semblait maintenant indifférent au sang qui s'écoulait autour de lui et perturbait ses sens. Restant à distance de sa mère il semblait écouter religieusement les paroles de cette femme qui lui ressemblait tant.

« Hadès, je sais que tu me détestes pour t'avoir donné la vie, cette vie qui pour toi s'est résumée à une longue solitude mais comprends-moi : j'aimais ton père le roi Cronos et mon devoir en tant qu'épouse était de lui donner un héritier. »

Le dieu des morts persista dans son mutisme. Sa mère en sembla troublée car elle retourna son visage vers le sien et lui montra ses poignets dont les veines étaient ouvertes.

« Regarde ce sang mon fils. Ceci est mon sang et mes larmes aussi. Ce sang je le verserai jusqu'à la dernière goutte si nécessaire pour obtenir ton pardon comme le dieu des chrétiens a donné le sien pour le pardon de l'humanité »

Le sang continua de s'écouler comme jaillissant d'une fontaine sous les yeux indifférents du dieu des morts. Rhéa se leva alors et vint se prosterner devant son fils aîné. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

« Je t'en prie Hadès, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour obtenir ton pardon »

Le dieu des morts consentit pour la première fois à répondre.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu préféré Zeus ? »

Rhéa parut surprise par cette question.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé lui et m'as-tu laissé à Cronos ? Pourquoi la lumière pour lui et les ténèbres pour moi ? J'étais pourtant ton premier né. Le premier être vivant auquel tu as donné le jour.

\- Pardonne-moi… Il brillait d'une telle lumière… je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner.

\- C'est vrai : je te déteste pour cela : tu m'as donné la vie sans me donner l'amour.

Rhéa observa son fils avec une expression mêlée de douleur et de terreur dans ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens et tout aussi tristes en cet instant.

La peur qui s'était insinuée en elle la quitta aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Sans un mot elle posa ses deux mains ruisselantes de sang sur les joues de son fils aîné. Celui-ci semblait en éprouver une certaine gêne.

\- Regarde-moi dit-elle simplement.

Hadès sentait la chaleur corporelle de sa mère s'insinuer dans sa peau, lentement, doucement, lui rappelant des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées.

\- Regarde-moi bien Hadès. Ces yeux ne sont-ils pas de la même couleur que les tiens ? Et ces cheveux, ne te rappellent-ils rien ? En ce moment tu sens la chaleur de mes mains sur tes joues et tu commences à te souvenir.

\- Oui je me souviens à présent…

Rhéa l'attira plus près d'elle puis déposa un baiser sur son front comme font les mamans pour encourager leur enfant à dormir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné d'amour ? Mais alors comment pourrais-tu vivre aujourd'hui ? Même si tu l'as oublié, le jour de ta naissance tu criais comme tous les nourrissons qui réclament l'amour. A ce moment là je t'ai pris dans mes bras puis je t'ai embrassé. Même si cela n'a duré qu'une seconde je ne l'ai pas oublié et toi non plus.

Hadès semblait avoir abandonné toute prévention, sa tête inclinait de plus en plus vers l'avant comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir tandis que la main affectueuse de Rhéa caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

Dans cet instant d'intimité personne ne faisait attention à un cosmos extraordinairement brûlant se déplaçant lentement le long de la rivière de sang.

L'archange Uriel guidé par son compagnon se préparait à porter un coup mortel au maître de la mort.

« Il est en mon pouvoir, Uriel, prépare-toi à frapper. »

Sûr de lui, l'archange du rayon lumineux ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux phrases que la mère et le fils continuaient à échanger.

Rhéa continuait à distiller des paroles de tendresse dans l'oreille de son enfant retrouvé, elle l'étreignait toujours avec émotion lorsque avec la même voix douce il demanda :

-Ah réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Comment se nomme le monstre qui a osé t'utiliser pour m'atteindre ?

La main du dieu se referma lentement sur la garde de son épée tandis que son visage s'approchait de plus en plus de celui de Rhéa, sa bouche et son oreille étant pratiquement au contact.

Uriel s'immobilisa instantanément en sentant le cosmos de sa victime s'accroître.

« Non c'est impossible ! Il n'a pas pu me repérer ! »

La voix furieuse d'Oblivion retentit à ses oreilles, balayant toute hésitation : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pauvre pomme ?! C'est maintenant qu'il faut frapper ! »

« Oui tu as raison, pour Zeus et notre pays, Hadès doit mourir ! »

Trop absorbés par leur attaque conjuguée aucun des deux archanges n'avait prêté attention au dernier échange entre Hadès et Rhéa. L'épouse du roi Cronos avait en effet pris son enfant dans ses bras et commencé à déverser dans son cœur toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« Hadès, tu m'écoutes ? »

Rhéa n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question, les images que lui renvoyaient ses yeux étaient plus floues, lorsqu'elle les abaissa vers le visage de son fils, celui-ci n'y était plus, à la place se trouvait une longue lame d'acier qui lui perforait l'estomac.

Hadès était celui qui tenait cette épée.

« Si je t'écoute un peu. »

Uriel s'était arrêté net, frappé de stupeur par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister : un fils tuant sa propre mère ! L'étonnement d'Oblivion égalait au moins le sien.

-Incroyable ! Ne pouvant frapper ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, il a préféré tuer sa propre mère et ainsi briser l'illusion dont il était victime ! Comment a-t-il pu garder une telle lucidité ?!

Mais ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues : une souffrance intense le traversa, le faisant se plier en deux comme si l'on venait de lui porter un coup dans l'estomac. Comprenant en un éclair ce qui allait se produire, il interpella brutalement Uriel.

-Va t-en ! Pars tout de suite ! Maintenant qu'il a détruit une de mes illusions je ne pourrai pas maintenir les autres très longtemps !

-Mais je peux encore…

-Tu ne peux plus rien ! Hadès a surmonté cette épreuve, nous n'avons plus le droit d'intervenir !

En effet la rivière de sang commençait à s'évaporer pour révéler la véritable apparence de l'Olympe. Penché sur sa mère, le fils aîné hésitait à gratifier une illusion de cette phrase qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'énoncer auparavant.

« Je…Maman… »

Il allait dire quelque chose… ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes pour énoncer un mot… mais à ce moment précis le corps de Rhéa commença à se disloquer.

Le dieu des morts eut un geste inattendu : approchant ses lèvres du visage de Rhéa, il embrassa ses lèvres avec ferveur. Les yeux de celle qui avait tenu le rôle d'une reine brillèrent alors d'un nouvel éclat et ce fut le dernier souvenir qu'elle laissa au maître de la mort avant de redevenir poussière d'étoiles, le laissant à nouveau seul.

« Archanges, vous vous jouez cruellement de nos sentiments pour protéger Zeus mais je devrais sans doute vous être reconnaissant : ma véritable mère est morte il y a très longtemps, morte de chagrin en voyant ses enfants s'entredéchirer. Elle n'a jamais su que je lui avais pardonné, grâce à vous j'ai pu lui dire au revoir.»

-Je ne suis pas pire que mon frère tu sais.

Depuis que l'assaut d'Hadès avait commencé Pandore allait de surprise en surprise : au lieu de donner des ordres et de se préparer le maître de l'Olympe semblait décidé à lui faire les honneurs de sa demeure. L'Olympe était un domaine immense, d'aucuns prétendaient que sa surface dépassait celle de la Terre elle-même mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là car le domaine céleste était infiniment plus beau que la terre des hommes.

Au lever du soleil les nuages prenaient une couleur d'or inimitable qui ne les quittait que lors de son coucher un mois plus tard mais il n'y avait pas que cela : les 12 cités olympiennes bâties par les gigantesques cyclopes et immaculées de toute violence depuis la Gigantomachie reflétaient la lumière de l'astre solaire sur leurs immenses domaines chacun d'une couleur différente : rouge pour Arès, rose pour Aphrodite, bleu pour Poséidon… Mais la couleur dominante de cet arc-en-ciel était sans conteste celle du maître de l'olympe : la plus pure la plus immaculée et la plus blanche qui se mélangeait avec toutes les couleurs secondaires, les assimilant, leur donnant plus de force et de brillance chaque fois que le soleil dardait ses rayons et cela aussi longtemps que le désirait le maître des cieux.

Trop éblouie par le spectacle multicolore qui s'offrait à elle pour prêter attention à la question qui lui était indirectement posée, Pandore admirait ce magnifique domaine.

Amusé par sa candeur, le roi des dieux vint se placer à son côté et s'adressa à elle d'une voix suave qui dissimulait une cruelle ironie.

-La beauté d'un lever de soleil est irremplaçable n'est-ce pas ?

Pandore s'écarta légèrement en sentant la présence de son geôlier mais dans ce geste il y avait beaucoup moins de crainte qu'auparavant.

-Tu étais faite pour le soleil, je l'ai su dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue, lorsque ma sœur Déméter est venue te présenter à nous le jour de tes 15 ans.

La jeune fille prit une expression rêveuse en se remémorant ce souvenir d'une époque si lointaine, comme pour Athéna les souvenirs de sa vie dans les temps mythiques lui revenaient sous la forme d'intuitions parfois douces mais le plus souvent violentes.

Zeus savait très exactement quels sentiments agitaient le cœur de la jeune fille et il se faisait d'avance une joie de les briser tous, lentement, subtilement comme il l'avait fait avec Prométhée en le forçant à regarder le martyr des hommes.

-C'est sur ce même balcon que mon triste frère t'a donné ton premier baiser, je m'en souviens très bien : tu voulais échapper au contact de mes sujets et il se trouvait là à ce moment. J'espère que ce baiser donné ne fut pas le dernier.

Pandore aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, lui envoyer une preuve irréfutable qui démonterait cette affirmation mais aussi loin qu'elle sonde sa mémoire elle ne pouvait saisir un seul souvenir de bonheur, tout était gris et terne.

-Je… je ne sais pas.

Zeus la prit doucement par l'épaule et l'invita à la suivre le long du balcon qui bordait toutes les fenêtres du palais.

-Non la vérité c'est que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : j'ai aidé ma fille à se souvenir de sa mission en prenant l'apparence d'un vieil homme qu'elle croyait son grand père alors je peux faire de même pour toi.

Pandore tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte du dieu mais elle n'y parvint pas, elle dut donc se résigner à le suivre et à l'écouter.

-La première chose que tu dois savoir est que tu es Perséphone comme Saori est Athéna et Julian Solo est Poséidon, nul ne peut aller contre cela même si tu n'en as pas conscience.

-Si je suis Perséphone, pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble si peu à la déesse blonde que j'ai vue dans mes rêves ?

-Cette déesse dont tu parles est morte ou du moins son corps n'existe plus.

-Comment est-elle morte ?

-Tu dis te souvenir de tes rêves alors tu dois te souvenir de ce que t'a répondu mon frère quand tu lui as demandé de te prendre avec lui.

-Il a dit « Je suis le dieu qui domine la mort, si tu restes avec moi c'est comme si tu abandonnais la vie »

Un sourire cruel flotta quelques secondes sur les lèvres du maître des cieux.

-Et sa prédiction s'est réalisée : la fragile Perséphone qui depuis son enfance ne vivait que pour Hadès a perdu la vie par sa faute.

-Vous mentez !

Devant tant de hargne, le sourire de Zeus s'élargit encore.

-En effet, Hadès n'est pas responsable de ta mort, il en est l'auteur.

-Comment ?

Cette fois l'interlocuteur de Pandore prit un air légèrement mélancolique, comme s'il s'apprêtait à énoncer une triste vérité dont il aurait été le témoin.

-L'amour le rendait faible, sa puissance déclinait. Le monde avançait et il voyait qu'il n'en ferait jamais partie s'il continuait de consacrer sa vie à te protéger. Un conflit éclata avec Déméter soutenue par quelques dieux, les 108 spectres eurent aisément le dessus mais les humains avaient été les premières victimes de cette guerre. Tu lui demandas de te laisser partir et il finit par accepter mais quand tu revins à lui il avait changé, l'amour dans son cœur avait fait place à l'orgueil, l'ambition le dévorait. En te voyant il a senti ses sentiments renaître avec sa faiblesse alors, sans un mot, il a pris ta vie.

-Vous mentez !

-Oh je ne dis pas que ce fut un choix facile pour lui. Je ne doute pas non plus qu'il en ait éprouvé de la peine, cela a probablement dû lui briser le cœur. Cependant tu connais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir que ses actes même les plus abjects trouvent toujours une justification. Mais les faits sont là : l'assassin de Perséphone fut Hadès et malgré toutes les excuses que l'on pourra lui trouver, cet acte démontre qu'il est un être foncièrement mauvais.

Bien que moralement détruite par cette révélation, Pandore tenait vaillamment tête au roi des dieux et choisit d'abattre sa dernière carte.

-Si Perséphone était un poids pour lui, pourquoi aurait-il choisi d'avoir Pandore à son côté ?

-Ce ne fut pas un choix mais une punition. Un meurtre appelle toujours justice et quel plus beau châtiment pour un homme que d'avoir à son côté celle qu'il aime pour l'éternité sans jamais pouvoir le lui dire ? C'est moi-même qui ai soufflé cette idée au tribunal des dieux.

Sur ces derniers mots, le roi des dieux saisit le bras de celle qui était en théorie la réincarnation de sa fille pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Pandore ne saisit que quelques secondes plus tard ce que ce geste avait de protecteur lorsque le mur auquel elle était adossée s'écroula sous l'impact d'une comète angélique.

Oblivion vaincu, les illusions créées par lui ne lui survivraient plus longtemps.

Autour de Némésis et Odin les plaines du grand Nord qui avaient servi de théâtre à leur dernier affrontement étaient en train de disparaître de pair avec la neige. Mais pour le dieu nordique le mal était déjà fait.

Ne parvenant pas à se décider à tuer une femme, le seigneur d'Asgard avait choisi de recevoir l'attaque de celle-ci de plein fouet, espérant à raison que cela dissiperait l'illusion dont elle était victime. Son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection à un détail près : son armure n'avait pas encaissé toute la force de l'attaque, il gisait donc à quelques mètres de là, inconscient, une femme blonde portant une aube d'archange penchée sur lui.

Némésis bien que vraisemblablement désolée d'être la cause de cette blessure n'en perdait pas pour autant son sang froid : après avoir vérifié que le ni le dos ni la nuque n'avaient été touchés, elle mit Odin en position assise puis ayant posé ses mains sur ses épaules, le secoua assez rudement d'avant en arrière provoquant son réveil instantané.

Odin ouvrit lentement les yeux puis porta vivement la main à son estomac. Apercevant Némésis il se força à sourire.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as réanimé mais j'aurais préféré le bouche à bouche…

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, visiblement soulagée.

-Ca n'aurait pas été désagréable en effet, pour une prochaine fois peut-être mais il me semble que le temps presse aussi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Odin lui saisit très fermement le poignet droit pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Attends. Tu viens de manquer de me tuer pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et de me ranimer de façon plutôt brutale. En plus de ça je découvre que tu es une femme et surtout tu as lâché un nom lors de notre duel « Uriel » alors je pense que tu me dois une explication.

La réponse de Némésis fusa tandis qu'elle essayait de s'arracher à l'étreinte du dieu nordique.

-Uriel est un des trois seigneurs des archanges de Zeus, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour m'obliger à te combattre de façon à ne pas se salir les mains, cela te suffit-il ?

-Il serait temps de cesser de mentir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Odin planta son regard dans celui de Némésis.

-Tu n'es pas plus archange que je ne le suis et avant le début de notre duel je t'ai entendu parler d'un pays gouverné par neuf rois dont l'un s'appellerait Ilya. Il est inutile de tenter de cacher la vérité plus longtemps : votre rôle n'est pas de protéger Zeus et vous ne venez pas de l'Olympe. Si tu ne me donnes pas une explication je ferai tout mon possible pour perturber le duel auquel vous autres archanges attachez une telle importance. Alors parle !

-Je risque ma vie si je te dis la vérité. Uriel ou Oblivion n'auront aucune hésitation à m'exécuter.

-Ils sont déjà passés à l'acte et n'hésiteront pas à recommencer ! En nous aidant tu es devenue leur ennemie, et puis… et puis cela doit être dur de garder un secret pendant si longtemps sans jamais pouvoir le confier.

Némésis envisagea un moment Odin comme un ennemi potentiel, ses yeux dévièrent dangereusement vers son épée posée à quelques mètres d'elle puis sans raison apparente son expression changea du tout au tout et elle décocha à son compagnon son plus charmant sourire.

-Oh et puis zut ! Tu as raison, c'est vraiment trop lourd de ne jamais pouvoir rien dire et puis maintenant ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant le grand final ! Alors écoute-moi bien car je vais te révéler ce que je sais sur Utopia et les 9 rois.

Le maître de la mort s'immobilisa et tout son corps se raidit comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Un homme de taille moyenne vêtu d'un manteau en fourrure de loup émergea de la pénombre.

\- Quel accueil glacial monseigneur… il faut dire que les circonstances de notre dernière séparation n'étaient pas non plus très chaleureuses.

\- Je sais Loki, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser la vie sauve ce jour là. Pour l'avoir blessée tu auraîs mérité de souffrir mille morts.

Pour calmer la nervosité que faisaient monter en lui ces souvenirs humiliants, le dieu malin commença à se gratter le nez.

\- Je suppose que vous faites allusion à cette jeune fille, Pandore je crois…

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! La dernière fois tu ne dus la vie sauve qu'à son désir !

Un sourire malsain déforma les lèvres du dernier des Vanes en constatant qu'il avait touché le point sensible.

\- En parlant de Pandore, savez-vous ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Hadès était trop fin pour ne pas soupçonner une quelconque malice de la part de son ennemi aussi se concentra-t-il pour repérer une éventuelle trace du cosmos d'Oblivion synonyme d'illusion mais non il n'y avait rien que Loki et lui.

Devant l'inertie de son interlocuteur celui-ci enchaîna donc.

\- Seigneur Hadès, je suis venu de très loin pour vous conter une histoire, la voici : les petits dieux qui étaient chargés de protéger votre domaine sur Terre ont trouvé plus fort qu'eux, la belle qu'ils étaient partis chercher dans un royaume enneigé s'est envolée vers le ciel en compagnie d'un beau prince charmant…

Jusque là Hadès n'avait que distraitement écouté les élucubrations du dieu malin et son regard se portait plutôt sur le cou de celui-ci comme s'il calculait mentalement le nombre de coups qu'il lui faudrait pour le trancher. Mais Loki avait un atout maître.

\- … Le beau prince a laissé les gardiens… endormis… peut-être pour toujours. Quant à la belle… peut-être s'est-elle endormie aussi… son beau prince la réveillera sans doute d'un baiser… à moins qu'il n'aille directement à la conclusion du conte.

Si Loki s'attendait à provoquer une réaction violente de la part de son vis-à-vis, il dut être déçu. Le seigneur du Meikai n'avait pas bougé d'un cil : son épée était toujours posée dans sa paume, immobile, son opulente chevelure occultant l'expression de ses yeux. Pourtant il y avait comme une dissonance dans ce tableau, comme une couleur trop vive dont le peintre eût par mégarde maculé son œuvre.

Ce détail sauta tout de suite aux yeux de Loki qui approchant délicatement sa main de celle du dieu l'éloigna doucement de la lame pour l'examiner.

\- Oh quel malheur, vous vous êtes coupé ? Vous aurais-je troublé ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de savourer son triomphe, le traître sentit une douleur affreuse lui traverser la main, comme si toutes ses phalanges venaient d'exploser en même temps. Il n'eut cependant guère le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort car une question fusa immédiatement à ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi ? »

Loki eut du mal à comprendre la question aussi dut-elle être répétée deux fois et ponctuée d'un nouveau cri de douleur.

\- Pourquoi un démon de ton genre vient-il m'annoncer l'enlèvement de ma sœur par Zeus ?

Hadès relâcha la pression le temps nécessaire à Loki pour retirer ce qui restait de sa main.

\- Quelle question… mais pour vous voir souffrir naturellement. Seigneur Hadès, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je vous hais, vous mais aussi Odin. Malgré vos grands discours vous n'êtes finalement qu'un lâche qui envoie des assassins régler ses affaires sous des prétextes fallacieux ! Je suis le dernier membre de la famille des Vanes, ma fille Hell était la dernière chose qui me restait dans ce monde et votre Hypnos l'a endormie à jamais… pour votre bon plaisir !

Un sourire ironique déforma les lèvres de Loki malgré la douleur. Hadès quant à lui ne semblait pas préoccupé outre mesure par ces accusations.

\- C'est pour me dire cela que tu es venu jusqu'ici ? Je n'ai que faire de tes accusations : Hell, Aegir et maintenant toi, vous avez tous voulu me faire obstacle alors que ma lutte n'était pas dirigée contre vous. Ils en ont payé le prix, voilà tout.

Loki se releva péniblement, il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il toisa Hadès.

\- Non effectivement, mon rôle est celui de messager. Je viens de la part des 9 rois qui gouvernent le royaume de votre père.

Cette fois Hadès paraissait vraiment intrigué.

\- Le royaume de mon père ?

Loki devait tellement souffrir en cet instant qu'il ne songea même pas à ménager son effet.

\- Oui majesté. Aux confins du monde, là où la mer rejoint l'astre de la nuit et celui du jour, se trouve une île enchantée que le roi Cronos appela « l'île des Bienheureux » ou Utopia, le royaume de l'Utopie.

\- Qui es-tu donc, Loki ?

Le dieu malin était à nouveau en position de force, il aurait pu tout révéler mais il préféra réciter ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis qu'il était arrivé à Utopia.

« Notre nom est Légion car nous sommes nombreux. »

Cette citation fut immédiatement complétée par le dieu des morts :

\- « Du diable nous venons et au diable nous retournons ». C'est la réponse que fit un homme envoûté par un démon au Christ qui tenta de savoir qui il était. Seriez-vous donc le diable ?

Loki sembla hésiter entre plusieurs possibilités mais finalement jouer au plus fin avec Hadès ne pouvait aboutir à rien et Caliban, le troisième roi d'Utopia, avait été très clair : Hadès devait savoir, absolument tout.

\- Je te hais tellement Hadès… je te hais pour ce que tu as fait à mon peuple. Je te déteste encore plus que tous les olympiens réunis bien qu'ils aient fait des autres panthéons leurs esclaves. Mais mon maître, lui, semble t'apprécier. Aussi je vais devoir te révéler ce qu'est Utopia et la raison de ma présence.

Un court silence passa avant que le dieu déchu ne s'exécute finalement.

\- Utopia est un royaume enchanté, cette île est née de la volonté du roi Cronos qui voulait en faire le point de départ d'un nouvel âge d'or. il voulait y fonder une nouvelle humanité mois corrompue que celle-ci, il souhaitait que la douleur fût bannie de cette Terre de façon à ce que tous les hommes puissent vivre en harmonie avec le concept qui les définissait. Dans les temps mythologiques seuls quelques rares élus furent autorisés à y séjourner mais lors de la défaite du roi Cronos, Utopia se coupa du monde et se divisa en 9 royaumes correspondant aux 9 concepts principaux censés définir l'essence de l'être humain.

Loki se préparait à enchaîner mais Hadès préféra le couper avant de le voir entrer dans des considérations théologiques.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas quel est le rapport avec moi.

Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas outre mesure affecté par cette interruption.

\- Utopia est un royaume enchanté gouverné par 9 des plus grandes puissances qui existent sur cette planète mais depuis les temps mythiques il nous est interdit de conquérir le monde tant que nous ne le faisons pas au nom de notre souverain légitime. Celui-ci, vous le savez, fut votre père le roi Cronos et depuis sa disparition le choix doit s'opérer entre ses fils. Poséidon étant défait, il ne reste plus que Zeus et vous-même. Utopia a besoin d'un souverain, majesté. Ce duel entre Zeus et vous-même nous est apparu comme le moyen le plus approprié de procéder à une élection. C'est pour cette raison que les archanges Uriel et Oblivion ont jugé bon de s'occuper de ceux qui vous accompagnaient et auraient pu gêner votre duel.

\- Les archanges sont donc tous des espions d'Utopia ? Cela veut dire que tes neuf rois désirent que Zeus soit leur souverain ?

\- Non majesté. Seuls les rois connaissent leur identité respective. Je vis à Utopia depuis des milliers d'années et pourtant je n'en connais que deux. Mais je crois pouvoir dire que mon maître Caliban, le troisième roi, vous est favorable.

Hadès ne parvint pas totalement à cacher sa contrariété : Caliban était le nom d'un personnage de _La Tempête_ de Shakespeare, un monstre aux pouvoirs surnaturels au service de l'archimage Prospéro mais perpétuellement en révolte contre lui. Compter parmi ses alliés un homme qui avait choisi un tel nom n'était pas nécessairement réconfortant.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a envoyé ici : il veut vous témoigner son soutien.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Loki n'avait fait que dire la vérité mais il venait de mentir : Caliban lui avait juste ordonné de transmettre la prophétie du premier roi à Némésis de façon à ce que celle-ci puisse jouer son rôle. Jamais il ne lui avait ordonné d'assurer Hadès de son soutien.

\- Tu mens, Loki. La raison qui t'a poussé à venir me dire cela est que tu voudrais que j'attaque Zeus immédiatement. Et s'il me tuait, toi et les tiens seraient alors vengés. Ai-je vu juste ?

L'émissaire d'Utopia se courba soudainement en deux comme en proie à une douleur fulgurante mais en fait c'était le rire qui le faisait trembler.

\- Ah ah ah ! Oui tu as tout à fait raison ! C'est une défaite totale ! Ah ah ah ! J'ai échoué sur toute la ligne et maintenant tu vas me tuer !

Loki mit quelques secondes à reprendre son calme tandis qu'Hadès lui tournait étrangement le dos.

\- Mais en fait j'ai réussi : j'ai accompli ma vengeance et la volonté de mon maître. Car je sais que Zeus te tuera, Hadès et avec toi Odin et tous les autres ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça : maintenant je sais que tu vas souffrir comme j'ai souffert d'avoir perdu ma fille car Zeus vient de te prendre les seules personnes que tu chérissais et bientôt il sera aussi le roi d'Utopia, le successeur de Cronos ! Quelle belle vengeance ! Mais… tu ne réagis pas ?

A cet instant les yeux d'Hadès avaient viré à la couleur blanc acier qui ne les animait que lorsqu'il était en proie à une colère sans borne.

\- Ne… ne me dis pas que cela ne t'affecte pas ! Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour ne pas t'émouvoir de cela ?! As-tu seulement un cœur ?!

Des dents serrées du sombre dieu, seul un sifflement s'échappa mais il était rempli de haine.

« Tais-toi ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Loki vit le danger arriver mais trop tard : déjà le cosmos d'Hadès avait englobé tout son corps, ses yeux étaient devenus aveugles, l'air qui pénétrait ses poumons était irrespirable et en son corps brûlait une flamme ardente.

\- Tu… tu as tout détruit en moi… tout ce qu'il restait de bon… maintenant il n'y a plus qu'un homme qui veut se venger !

Hadès avait fait volte-face et bien que ses yeux ne puissent plus voir, le dieu malin se sentit comme transpercé par une multitude de poignards.

\- Pour la première fois… je vais tuer avec plaisir !

Il avait pensé à des flammes en prononçant ces mots et les flammes apparurent. Retrouvant la vue à cet instant, Loki fut incapable de détacher son regard des pupilles de son bourreau, il s'y vit lui-même brûler, sa peau lentement arrachée par les caresses des flammes lui semblait être celle d'un autre et pourtant la douleur était bien réelle, elle était là, dans les yeux de la Mort.

Au moment même où le corps de l'éternel ennemi d'Odin échappait enfin à l'étreinte de son meurtrier, loin très loin de là, dans un palais aussi froid que la glace, une jeune homme blond laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur : la première partie de sa prédiction était réalisée.

-Les rois sont donc au nombre de neuf ?

-Non, ce chiffre n'a jamais été atteint mais il est dit que lorsque que le 9ème roi arrivera, Utopia aura un nouveau souverain. J'ajoute que les rois d'Utopia ne sont pas immortels : aucun des rois actuels n'a été nommé par Cronos, j'ai moi-même tué le roi qui avait été nommé par lui.

-Tu en as tué un dis-tu ?

-Oui. Te souviens-tu de cet homme dans l'illusion d'Oblivion ? Il se nomme Ilya Muromets, c'est un ancien héros légendaire de Russie, il y a très longtemps j'étais une enfant perdue dans les plaines du Nord, avec ma sœur nous attendions un sauveur, le mien fut Ilya. Il m'emmena à Utopia et m'éleva comme sa propre fille mais ceci est une autre histoire. Un jour Ilya me présenta à l'un des rois d'Utopia. C'était un homme très âgé et fatigué, le bruit courait qu'il cherchait un successeur.

-Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Sviatogor, comme Ilya il venait de Russie et dans les légendes on disait qu'il avait voyagé toute sa vie à cheval en portant le poids du monde dans une besace qu'il tenait d'une seule main. Il regarda l'enfant que j'étais s'approcher puis quand je fus devant lui, il me donna un ordre et cet ordre était :

« Tue-moi. »

-Et qu'as-tu fait alors ?

-Les guerriers d'Utopia ne connaissent que l'obéissance, cet ordre venant d'un roi je ne pouvais que l'exécuter même si cela signifiait ma propre mort. Je tirai alors mon épée et lui tranchai la gorge. Je regardai Sviatogor se vider lentement de son sang, ses yeux exprimaient une infinie reconnaissance tandis que moi je sentais la peur me nouer le ventre.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Ilya m'a prise dans ses bras puis embrassée. Il m'a annoncé qu'en tuant cet homme tout en sachant que cela signifiait ma propre mort j'avais accompli une sorte de rituel et que j'étais maintenant destinée à lui succéder. Peu de temps après je fus envoyée à la cour de Zeus pour devenir archange de Zeus. Uriel et Oblivion arrivèrent plus tard. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit : cet Ilya a bien dû te donner des instructions lorsqu'il t'a envoyé à la cour de Zeus.

Némésis laissa passer un silence, soignant probablement la formulation de sa réponse.

-Il a juste dit qu'au moment venu, les rois d'Utopia seraient amenés à élire leur souverain et que ce jour là il me faudrait prendre partie pour l'une des deux étoiles géantes qui s'affronteraient.

Il arrive qu'un orateur, à force de s'écouter parler, en arrive à desservir la cause qu'il défend et c'est ce qui était en train d'arriver.

-Comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas pire que mon frère aîné, je serais sans doute bien meilleur en fait. Car contrairement à lui je me bats pour protéger quelque chose, non pour tout détruire.

Depuis un moment, le monarque recherchait constamment un signe d'assentiment de la part de Pandore et son attente était presque toujours déçue si bien qu'il se sentit encore une fois obligé de poursuivre.

-Tout à l'heure quand je te faisais les honneurs de ma demeure tu as pu apprécier la splendeur d'un lever de soleil en Olympe, la pureté du ciel et de cette terre. Réponds-moi sincèrement : As-tu jamais vu quoique ce soit de comparable en Enfer ? Non bien sûr les spectres voient le monde sous un jour sombre, ils en oublient même les couleurs de la vie.

Le discours de Zeus fut un instant interrompu par l'extinction momentanée du cosmos d'Oblivion ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Hum, mes hommes se battent avec détermination mais je sais que c'est moi qui devrai l'arrêter. Alors écoute-moi bien : le règne de Zeus est un règne de paix ! J'ai levé les dieux les uns contre les autres pour les empêcher de s'allier et j'ai laissé la Terre à Athéna. Ces procédés peuvent te paraître peu honorables mais c'est ainsi que j'ai ouvert une ère de 2000 ans de paix et quiconque s'oppose au monde de Zeus doit mourir. Et c'est pour cela que je me bats : pour protéger ce que j'ai construit et non pour trouver une justification à mon existence… Mais… j'ai beau savoir que je défends la Justice… vaincre son frère aîné est normalement une chose impossible, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi ! La force d'Hadès lui vient de la foi qu'il a en tes sentiments mais c'est en même temps sa plus grande faiblesse ! Si ses sentiments pour toi s'écroulent sa volonté aussi s'écroulera. Quitte-le ! Rejoins-moi et tu redeviendras une déesse adulée de tous ! Tu pourras goûter aux fruits du paradis en Olympe pour l'éternité, tu seras à nouveau Perséphone. Pour avoir tout cela tu n'as qu'un seul mot à prononcer.

Pour la première fois, Pandore consentit à sortir du mutisme où la révélation du rôle d'Hadès dans la mort de Perséphone l'avait laissée. Lorsqu'elle fit enfin volte-face, ses yeux étaient encore rouge d'avoir pleuré mais ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Ses lèvres étaient encore rouges d'avoir été mordues mais elles souriaient. Elle était alors la personnification de la sincérité.

-Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé depuis mon enfance, guettant un sourire de sa part, une marque de gentillesse. Je sais bien que son cœur ne peut connaître le bonheur mais tant qu'il aura besoin de moi je serai à ses côtés, c'est cela l'amour mais vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre vous autres immortels. S'il a tué Perséphone car elle était sa femme alors je l'aimerai comme un frère et peut-être un jour finira-t-il par changer. Et même s'il me tuait cela me serait égal si c'était le dernier meurtre qu'il commettait. Je l'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il se passe ou qu'il se soit déjà passé.

Zeus parut hésiter à laisser éclater sa colère pendant un temps qui sembla une éternité. Comment ? On osait lui résister à lui le roi des dieux qui avait la bonté de pardonner ? Et pourquoi ? Pour l'amour d'un dieu assassin et nihiliste !

Il domina alors Pandore de toute sa taille, sa main droite s'éleva à la hauteur de sa joue gauche comme s'il prenait son élan pour lui administrer une gifle. Puis son regard se fixa à nouveau dans les yeux de Pandore et il fut comme frappé par un détail si évident qu'il ne l'avait pas vu jusque là.

Sa main resta suspendue dans les airs pendant quelques secondes puis il la laissa finalement retomber jusqu'à la hauteur de Pandore dont il saisit la main droite. Le sourire qu'il lui décocha alors était teinté d'attendrissement. Dans de pareilles circonstances il pouvait sembler malsain.

\- Tu l'aimes donc tant que cela ? Même s'il est ton assassin tu l'aimes toujours ?

Zeus avait saisi le menton de Pandore qui tendait de retenir les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

\- Alors soit, s'il en est ainsi, je ne m'opposerai pas à cet amour désespéré. Je vais même te donner les moyens de le concrétiser.

Le visage de Pandore était à cette seconde l'expression même de la surprise. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à la dernière phrase prononcée par son interlocuteur car celui-ci lui saisit le bras et l'emmena vers une porte dont elle aurait juré qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là une seconde avant. Zeus en ouvrit les battants à la volée. Le ton sur lequel il s'adressa à elle ensuite était presque enthousiaste.

\- Tu me détestes n'est-ce pas ? Tu me hais d'autant plus que tu sais qu'Hadès devra se battre contre moi pour te retrouver ! Alors écoute-moi bien : il existe un moyen très sûr d'assurer la victoire de ton amant : c'est de détruire mon corps originel ! Sans lui je ne pourrai plus rien faire.

Le monarque embrassa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait d'un ample mouvement de son bras.

\- La pièce dans laquelle tu te trouves est le caveau de mon corps qui est en léthargie depuis les temps mythiques. Pour le détruire il te suffit d'ouvrir cette mausolée et de me tuer comme tu le ferais avec n'importe quel mortel.

Zeus se disposait à partir quand il sentit une assez forte pression sur son bras droit. Il se retourna et comme il s'y attendait les yeux qu'il croisa avaient pris une couleur rouge sang tandis qu'un cosmos de plus en plus dense enveloppait celle qui n'était que quelques instants auparavant qu'une enfant apeurée.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Le roi l'observa avec un intérêt renouvelé.

\- Je vois qu'en réveillant tes souvenirs mythologiques, j'ai réveillé la déesse qui était en toi. Perséphone refait lentement surface. Oserais-je ajouter que j'en suis ravi.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Pourquoi me donner l'occasion de vous anéantir ?

Zeus se libéra de l'étreinte de celle qui avait été il y a très longtemps sa fille.

\- Serais-je digne d'être le dieu suprême si j'avais peur de mon destin ? Ce qui doit s'accomplir se fera mais quoiqu'il arrive j'aurai choisi la façon dont je mourrai. Et puis… peut-être que j'ai vraiment envie de voir jusqu'où l'amour pour ton assassin peut te pousser.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le roi des cieux disparut et la dernière chose que Pandore vit de lui fut son sourire ironique.

Lentement, doucement, elle s'approcha du caveau. Elle se trouvait en face d'une très lourde responsabilité, saurait-elle s'en montrer digne ?

Lorsqu'il avait répondu à Uriel que le sort d'Athéna était maintenant entre les mains de Zeus, l'archange Oblivion n'avait pas dit de mensonge : le seigneur des cieux avait lui-même choisi la façon dont devait mourir sa fille et il allait y prêter la main.

Pour être un manipulateur, Zeus n'avait toutefois pas la même affection qu'Oblivion pour les illusions, aussi avait-il choisi de se présenter à Athéna sous son vrai jour : celui de son père. Elle l'avait trouvé là, arborant un air nonchalant, assis sur les marches de l'un des monumentaux escaliers de la cité céleste. En la voyant arriver il lui sourit et elle ne sut que dire devant tant de beauté.

\- C'est vous mon père ?

Le maître du ciel se releva avec grâce.

\- Qui d'autre attendais-tu ?

Puis ils n'avaient su que dire et s'étaient tus, comme souvent dans une situation comme celle-la, le plus âgé des deux avait pris les devants, il le fit même avec une certaine désinvolture.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu de vivre parmi les humains ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Athéna consentît à répondre. La méfiance s'évapora progressivement et ses lèvres peintes de mauve se déformèrent en un charmant sourire.

\- Tout à fait, j'ai adoré.

Pour la première fois, un léger courant de sympathie avait couru entre eux. Qui aurait pu croire qu'au milieu de tant de sang et de mort un père et sa fille se retrouveraient ? Oh certes, ils s'étaient parlés durant cette parodie de procès, détestés mêmes mais ce n'étaient pas eux, c'étaient leurs rôles qui avaient dialogué ensemble. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que cet instant leur paraissait à tous les deux une nouvelle rencontre. Bien qu'il en fût sans doute peiné Zeus dut interrompre ces retrouvailles.

\- Avant que tu ne poses la question ma fille, Arès est mort. C'était mon fils et ton demi-frère, il a choisi son destin et sa mort et ni toi ni moi n'avons le temps de le pleurer. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que nous avons à parler tous les deux, comme un père et sa fille.

Le dieu approcha sa main de celle d'Athéna qui ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif.

\- Oui bien sûr, après une si longue absence il est de mauvais goût de mettre en avant ma paternité et pourtant je n'ai cessé d'être un père pour toi.

\- Comment osez-vous ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever sa phrase, Athéna fut littéralement frappée de stupeur : les traits juvéniles du beau visage de l'empereur se ridaient progressivement, ses cheveux opulents étaient maintenant clairsemés, le rictus de sa bouche se déformait en une grimace caractéristique de la vieillesse.

\- Pas mal n'est-ce pas ? Mais encore incomplet.

Sous les yeux toujours aussi stupéfaits de Saori était celui qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Mitsumasa Kido, son grand père, le père de tous les chevaliers du zodiaque. Mais il n'avait pas encore achevé sa transformation : son corps perdait progressivement sa consistance physique pour muer en un voile transparent à l'égal d'un fantôme.

\- Je parie que cela te rappelle nos conversations dans le planétarium.

\- C'était donc vous…

\- Encore une fois, qui veux-tu d'autre ?

Saori sentait une profonde amertume l'envahir à l'idée que la personne qu'elle avait révérée comme un parent depuis son enfance ne pût être qu'un pantin entre les mains du dieu suprême.

\- Alors mon grand père n'a jamais existé ?

\- Bien sûr que si, il t'a retrouvée parce que je l'avais mis sur le chemin d'Aioros puis il a accompli son office. Il était parfait pour le rôle que je lui assignais : riche, puissant, issu d'un pays où le sens de l'honneur a encore un sens. Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleure éducation. Mais le jour où mon sinistre frère l'a rappelé à lui, il a bien fallu que je prenne la relève, que je te rappelle que ton rôle était de lutter contre les forces du mal.

Il avait énoncé cette dernière phrase avec une ironie évidente qui n'avait pas échappé à la déesse de la guerre.

\- Il me semble que vous êtes bien mal placé pour parler de Bien ou de Mal et dans quel but m'avez-vous ainsi conseillée ?

\- Cela me semble évident : tu es la détentrice légitime de la Terre et sa protectrice. Crois-tu que je pouvais laisser un schizophrène comme le chevalier des Gémeaux te remplacer ? Pour peu qu'Hadès ou Poséidon eussent été au courant et on courait droit à la catastrophe.

\- C'est pour me dire ces choses là que vous m'avez fait venir ?

Cette fois l'expression d'amusement avait complètement disparu du visage de Zeus sans le troubler au point de l'obliger à reprendre son apparence normale. La colère lui monta à la bouche mais il se retint et son sourire redevint paternel.

\- « Combattre le mal où qu'il soit », c'est pour te rappeler que telle est ta mission que je t'ai faite venir et ordonné à mes archanges de me débarrasser d'Arès. Ton devoir est et sera toujours de combattre le mal où qu'il se trouve et cela jusqu'à ta mort. Et c'est pour m'aider à lutter contre lui que je t'ai invitée.

\- Hadès n'est pas le mal, il n'est que tristesse.

Cette fois le regard de Zeus exprima un dédain souverain mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse. Son apparence changea encore.

\- Bien sûr que non Hadès n'est pas le mal incarné. Il est bien plus que cela : il est tout à la fois tristesse, haine et amour, violent et calme, cruel et généreux. Mon frère est une masse de contradictions… une dangereuse masse de contradictions. Et si l'on y prend garde il serait bien capable de détruire tout l'univers pour être enfin en harmonie avec lui-même, dans le néant.

L'indignation soulevait littéralement les épaules du dieu à mesure qu'il parlait de son frère aîné.

\- Un tel homme ne peut pas régner ! Il ne doit pas régner ! Ou alors dans les ténèbres, là où il a sa place ! Il est un danger pour l'univers et pour lui-même !

Athéna était restée parfaitement calme durant tout ce monologue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que vous êtes meilleur que lui ?

La colère donnait subitement au dieu suprême une grande éloquence, à la limite de la sincérité.

\- Mais c'est une évidence : le règne de Zeus est un règne de paix ! J'ai levé les dieux les uns contre les autres pour les empêcher de s'allier et je t'ai laissé la Terre à toi Athéna. Ces procédés peuvent te paraître peu honorables mais c'est ainsi que j'ai ouvert une ère de 2000 ans de paix et quiconque s'oppose au monde de Zeus doit mourir. Et c'est pour cela que je me bats : pour protéger ce que j'ai construit et non pour trouver une justification à mon existence. Le monde de Zeus est derrière toi Athéna, tu le connais et même s'il te paraît cruel tu sais au fond de toi qu'il est synonyme de paix. Le monde d'Hadès, tu l'as vu de tes yeux : c'est un monde de ténèbres insondables où le pardon n'est jamais accordé et les souffrances éternelles ! Est-ce ce monde là que tu veux pour la Terre ? Veux-tu la voir à tout jamais plongée dans l'obscurité parce que tu auras cru aux mensonges d'un dieu nihiliste ?

Une longue minute s'écoula alors dans le silence le plus total, puis les deux divinités sentirent toutes les deux un cosmos d'une extraordinaire violence déferler sur l'Olympe, ravageant tout sur son passage.

\- Hadès m'appelle…

Le roi des dieux alla droit vers sa fille qui eut à peine le temps de parer ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coup de poing. La main de Zeus saisit alors un anneau invisible incrusté dans la pierre et d'une force irrésistible l'en arracha. Le père d'Athéna tourna alors les talons pour laisser à sa fille le soin de contempler sa découverte.

\- Derrière cette porte se trouve un caveau à l'intérieur duquel est enfermé mon corps originel. Il m'est impossible de le réintégrer tant que mon âme se trouve dans ce corps mortel. Si je venais à être vaincu sous cette apparence mon âme ne pourrait reprendre sa vraie place qu'à la seule condition que ce caveau soit ouvert. Ce qui revient à dire que sans ton aide je suis impuissant. Libérer Zeus ou permettre sa destruction, le choix t'appartient désormais…

Le roi des dieux sembla hésiter un court instant puis ajouta.

« …ma fille. »

Ayant dit cela il fit brusquement volte-face sans dire un mot de plus.

La matière dont était faite le mur se déforma jusqu'à prendre une consistance aqueuse dans laquelle le dieu suprême se fondit et disparut. Athéna n'eut guère besoin d'examiner ce passage pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une barrière magique et que celle-ci la retiendrait dans cette pièce jusqu'à la mort de son créateur.

Elle était ainsi prisonnière de ce caveau, en proie à une lourde responsabilité : celle de déterminer quelle serait l'issue du combat entre les deux dieux suprêmes.

La neutralité n'était pas une option en elle-même car comme le lui avait expliqué Zeus, si le caveau n'était pas ouvert lorsque son corps humain serait détruit, alors son âme ne pourrait franchir cette ridicule barrière de granit. Ne pas aider Zeus revenait donc à prendre le parti d'Hadès et l'aider revenait à condamner celui qui avait été son plus grand ennemi depuis les temps mythiques, mais cela signifiait-il la sauvegarde de la Terre ? Des sentiments contradictoires agitaient l'esprit de la déesse de l'intelligence : Hadès lui avait sauvé la vie, certes, mais il avait pris celles de tant d'hommes et de femmes, il avait changé, c'était indéniable mais pour devenir quoi ? Et quelle place le sort de l'humanité occupait-il vraiment dans ses réflexions existentialistes ?

Zeus l'avait toujours guidée et aidée dans ses combats contre le mal mais en même temps il n'avait pas hésité à la condamner à mort lorsqu'il avait constaté l'impossibilité de la manipuler davantage, quant à l'humanité, elle en était sûre : le sort de celle-ci lui importait infiniment moins que sa survie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le palais céleste le maître de la mort semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds. La mort de cette vermine de Loki ne l'avait que très médiocrement soulagé car elle ne résolvait rien. Il avait maintenant conscience de n'être qu'un pion manipulé par d'anciens dieux et son propre frère cadet. Il entendait presque leurs rires sarcastiques sonner à ses oreilles, l'aîné des dieux obligé de se rendre en Olympe par des dieux régnant sur l'ancien royaume de son père, c'était à mourir de rire.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela : Loki lui avait révélé qu'en plus d'avoir blessé ses enfants, le roi des cieux s'était emparé d'Athéna mais surtout de Pandore.

Athéna, en elle-même lui importait peu, elle avait toujours été son ennemie mais elle ne régnait plus sur la Terre, s'attaquer à elle était un acte lâche et déloyal mais il y avait autre chose : il lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait empêché Zeus de la punir, maintenant sa vie lui appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre.

Quant à Pandore et à ses enfants… Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux des images et des sentiments contradictoires le traversaient. Il voyait les corps d'Elysée mais aussi de Thanatos et d'Hypnos couverts de blessures. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était inquiet pour quelqu'un et cela obscurcissait son jugement. S'il avait pu penser rationnellement il aurait compris qu'aucun de ses enfants n'était mort : le lien magique qui les unissait était si fort qu'il pouvait sentir les vibrations de leur cœur à chaque minute, à chaque seconde.

Quant à Pandore… Le seul fait de la savoir avec Zeus lui était insupportable. S'il avait eu son frère devant lui il lui aurait fait payer d'avoir osé poser la main sur elle comme il venait de le faire pour Loki. Oui s'il l'avait devant lui…

La main d'Hadès se crispa sur la poignée de son épée avec une extrême violence, des gouttes de sueur coulaient de ses épaules jusqu'à ses mains, témoignage de l'intense effort qu'il devait produire pour garder son sang froid.

« Zeus… Avec ses archanges il se moque de nous et nous manipule tous ! Athéna, Odin, Elysée… il vous a tous blessés et maintenant Pandore ! Cela ne peut continuer ainsi ! »

Le cosmos d'Hadès explosa alors avec une violence extraordinaire, balayant l'ensemble du palais céleste sur son passage. Les colonnes de marbre se disloquaient à son contact tandis que les murs séparant les pièces étaient comme aspirés à l'extérieur, en quelques secondes l'ensemble des barrières composant ce gigantesque labyrinthe avaient volé en éclats.

Odin, toujours adossé aux côtés de Némésis contemplait avec un étonnement mêlé de peur le déchaînement de la colère du maître de la mort tandis qu'il sentait son propre corps aspiré vers l'œil de ce cyclone incontrôlable.

Dans le couloir sombre, le corps ensanglanté du dieu de la guerre était lui aussi happé par cette terrible tempête qui s'empourprait maintenant de son sang. Et même les énormes portes de l'Olympe s'ouvrirent à la volée devant la déesse du Foyer libérant sur leurs plaines le souffle terrible de la mort. En quelques secondes le royaume céleste tout entier avait commencé à trembler sur ses bases.

Dans ce déchaînement de violence les seuls êtres qui semblaient capables de garder leur sang froid portaient le nom d'archanges. Froidement ils contemplaient le spectacle de la destruction du palais qu'ils avaient pour mission de protéger.

\- Est-ce la fin de l'Olympe à ton avis ?

\- Ton amour de la beauté à l'œuvre dans la destruction te fait perdre ta lucidité Uriel. Regarde bien et tu verras que ce n'est que le commencement car maintenant le dieu suprême entre en scène.

Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien transparaître à l'extérieur Uriel fut choqué qu'Oblivion ose donner ce titre à un dieu.

\- Avant de cracher tes mots tu devrais les mâcher plus longtemps Oblivion. Il n'y aura pas de dieu suprême tant que les neuf rois ne l'auront pas décidé.

\- C'est vrai mais toi et moi avons pris parti pour Zeus contre tous les autres prétendants il y a déjà si longtemps de cela et le dénouement est maintenant si proche que moi-même j'en tremble d'excitation.

Un trou béant s'ouvrit alors à l'endroit où aurait dû se situer l'entrée de la chambre de Zeus si elle n'avait été occultée par le pouvoir d'Oblivion depuis le début de l'invasion.

Une cosmo énergie au moins égale à celle déployée par Hadès s'en échappa et ce fut alors au tour du dieu des morts d'être aspiré.

En voyant ce qui était en train de se produire, le seigneur d'Asgard tenta de bondir sur ses pieds mais Némésis le retint fermement.

\- Mais quelle est cette chose ? demanda Odin en désignant le cosmos blanc qui s'étendait par vagues et attirait irrésistiblement son ami vers les arcanes du palais.

\- C'est l'âme de Zeus, il accepte le défi d'Hadès pour préserver son palais de la destruction totale.

Dans un immense tunnel aux parois blanches comme la neige éternelle, un homme tout de noir vêtu avançait calmement. A son côté pendait une épée au froid reflet d'acier.

L'ample cape noire qui lui servait d'habit était soulevée de manière permanente par des bourrasques de vent qui semblaient provenir d'une source très proche. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche il se trouva en présence du dieu qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène.

Le grand Zeus était confortablement assis dans une cathèdre de marbre blanc, les jambes croisées appuyant mollement sa tête sur son poing droit.

\- Alors nous y voilà enfin ?

Hadès arracha le haut de son vêtement d'un geste sec, son torse maintenant entièrement découvert.

\- C'était inéluctable. Tu comptes m'affronter en restant ainsi sur ton perchoir ?

Zeus lui renvoya un sourire ironique.

\- Tu es bien naïf : crois-tu que j'ai pris la peine de te faire venir dans ma demeure pour essuyer une défaite ? Mais dis-moi, ce corps est-il celui de mon frère ou celui d'un humain ?

\- C'est un don que notre mère Gaïa m'a fait pour me permettre de te vaincre ! Et c'est ce que je vais faire en ma qualité d'aîné.

La main de Zeus se referma à cet instant précis sur un artefact dont Hadès n'avait pas noté la présence, cela ressemblait au Caducée mais en plus étoffé. Sous son apparence relativement débile, il s'agissait en fait de la seule arme spécifiquement forgée par les Cyclopes pour venir à bout d'un dieu : le sceptre qui appelle la foudre !

A cet instant même, la foudre surgit d'un ciel imaginaire et frappa le dieu infernal de plein fouet.

\- Même tu es mon aîné je te serai toujours supérieur !

La fureur avait manqué de le faire se lever de son trône mais dans ses yeux se lisait une haine sans borne qui intensifiait sans cesse la puissance de la foudre divine qui s'abattait sur son frère. Celui-ci en hurlait de douleur mais ne s'effondrait pas. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, le phénomène se dissipa.

Hadès sentait des flux électriques traverser tout son corps et son sang, répandant une douleur lancinante dans sa chair mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : il était resté debout.

\- On… on dirait que ton pouvoir magique a beaucoup diminué ! Tu ne m'as même pas fait tomber.

\- Tu es toujours aussi arrogant mais bientôt tu te plieras de douleur et me supplieras de t'achever ! D'ailleurs je vais faire en sorte que tous tes compagnons puissent contempler le spectacle de ta déchéance !

Zeus joignit alors les mains au dessus de lui et le décor commença à changer : les parois du palais redevenaient visibles. Hadès ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard incrédule autour de lui.

\- Oui tu l'as sans doute remarqué : nous sommes actuellement au niveau le plus élevé de la cité céleste, de cette hauteur, je peux tout surveiller sans être vu mais aujourd'hui c'est différent : j'ai fait en sorte que tous puissent être témoins de ta défaite et la conter aux générations futures.

Hadès se leva vivement et tenta de se ruer sur son frère, l'épée haute mais ses mouvements étaient maintenant d'une surprenante lenteur comme si la foudre avait engourdi ses muscles.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un nouvel éclair encore plus violent que le premier déchira le ciel et s'abattit sur lui. Cette fois la douleur fut telle qu'il dut mettre un genou à terre mais cette douleur semblait lui avoir rendu la force de parler. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrant en grand pour libérer chaque son.

\- Pan… Pandore ! Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ?!

Zeus réprima un petit rire de dédain tandis qu'il s'enfonçait confortablement dans son trône.

\- Même dans ce triste état, tu t'inquiètes encore d'elle ? Tu es plus faible que je le pensais décidément. Mais comme je suis dans un jour de bonté, je vais te répondre : je l'ai laissée avec Athéna dans le caveau où repose mon corps originel. Je suppose qu'elle va tenter de le détruire. Satisfait ?

Un détail attira alors l'attention du monarque : son frère aîné ne hurlait plus de douleur, il riait ! Pire : en dépit de la puissance de la foudre qui l'assaillait, il était en train de se relever progressivement en prenant appui sur sa main droite.

\- Mais comment ?!

Une fois debout, Hadès leva son épée en direction du ciel.

\- Oui tout à fait satisfait, je te remercie.

La foudre forma alors une sphère d'énergie qui se logea au bout de sa lame.

\- Tu me l'as dit toi-même un jour : la seule arme qui puisse neutraliser l'arme d'un dieu, c'est justement une arme forgée dans une matière identique. Si tu veux me tuer, il faudra utiliser une arme plus efficace !

Ayant dit, Hadès dirigea son épée dans la direction du trône et à cet instant toute l'énergie qui était emmagasinée se libéra avec une violence extraordinaire déferlant sur le roi.

L'éclair qui suivit aveugla toute l'assistance et lorsque la lumière se dissipa la moitié du trône du monarque avait été réduit en cendres, le rendant nettement moins confortable.

\- Hum, je vois qu'en dépit des apparences tu n'as pas perdu ta force, Hadès.

Son frère ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

\- J'ai peur de ne pouvoir te retourner le compliment mon frère. Ou peut-être est-ce la position assise qui ne sied pas au déploiement de ta puissance ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hadès, ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de secondes avant que tu fasses l'expérience de mon pouvoir. Et j'ajouterais que c'est une femme que tu as sauvé qui va me permettre de le recouvrer.

\- Comment cela ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas te servir de Pandore, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

\- Pas seulement de Pandore, mon frère, pas seulement d'elle. Mais avant d'en revenir aux mains je voudrais te poser une question et cette question tu la connais déjà : pourquoi te soulèves-tu contre moi alors que je pourrais te donner tout ce que tu désires ?

\- Mon combat n'est pas dirigé contre toi, mon frère, tu n'es qu'un obstacle de plus sur ma route. Mon véritable adversaire c'est Dieu, c'est lui que je souhaite affronter. Mais si tu veux savoir si j'ai des remords de devoir me battre contre toi et te tuer, la réponse est non. Toi et moi sommes de la même Maison et en tant que frère aîné je ne peux pas supporter que tu aies usurpé l'héritage de notre père à ton profit.

Zeus semblait assez affecté par cette réponse.

\- Je vois… cela confirme ce que je pensais : tu es un être foncièrement mauvais et égoïste. Ta place est et sera toujours dans les ténèbres… mais il n'y a pas que ça : alors que la puissance des dieux est en constante régression et que les hommes sont de plus en plus arrogants, tu te soulèves contre ton souverain ! Tu persécutes ta propre race ! HONTE SUR TOI !

Ces derniers mots étaient encore dans l'air quand la main du dieu se referma sur le sceptre de la foudre appelant une pluie d'éclairs sur Hadès.

Cette fois le choc fut tellement violent que même les archanges qui observaient de loin le combat durent se protéger les yeux.

Cette fois encore, Hadès était tombé à genoux mais il ne s'agissait plus d'une manœuvre : la douleur était telle qu'il en lâcha l'épée des illusions.

Zeus ne cachait plus sa jubilation.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu me trouves toujours aussi affaibli ?! Cette fois j'ai utilisé la pleine puissance de ma cosmoénergie ! Je veux que tu m'implores à genoux !

Le dieu du Meikai ployait littéralement sous la puissance divine qui l'écrasait de toute sa force, il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements car les flux électriques qui le traversaient affectaient son cerveau et son système nerveux. Dans un suprême effort, il parvint à se saisir de sa lame et à l'orienter vers le ciel, stoppant à nouveau pour quelques secondes l'avancée de la foudre qui se répandit en traînées mortelles tout autour de lui. Malgré son essoufflement il parvenait encore à parler.

\- Oh non mon frère… le… le destin des dieux… n'est pas de régner… éternellement… du diable nous venons et au diable nous retournons… cela ne te dit rien ? La race des dieux est celle… celle des visiteurs éphémères… à force de nous déchirer, notre race finira par s'éteindre… c'est la loi de la Nature !

Zeus avait écouté les paroles d'Hadès assez distraitement comme celles d'un déséquilibré. Il arborait à nouveau un sourire ironique et se prélassait mollement dans ce qui restait de son trône.

\- Que tes paroles sont cruelles mon frère. La seule loi de la Nature c'est que les forts dominent les faibles et le plus puissant parmi les puissants c'est moi. Enfin j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec un homme tel que toi. Cette fois je vais déchaîner contre toi toute ma cosmo énergie et crois-moi, sans armure, tu ne t'en relèveras pas. ADIEU !

Le sceptre qui commande la foudre brilla avec une intensité inégalée jusqu'alors, qui avait déjà vu une telle énergie brusquement libérée ? La sphère d'énergie que l'épée des illusions empêchait d'atteindre Hadès doubla de volume, échappant complètement à son emprise, déferlant de toute son incommensurable violence sur le maître de la mort.

Plus bas, les cris de douleur d'Hadès éveillèrent la crainte dans le cœur des spectateurs.

\- Le combat que nous attendions depuis si longtemps pourrait-il être si court ? lâcha Oblivion.

\- Il semblerait que l'exil d'Utopia soit sur le point de prendre fin. dit Uriel en souriant.

Némésis, elle, paraissait inquiète.

\- Non c'est impossible… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que les prophéties annonçaient et pourtant… serait-ce la fin d'Hadès ?

Elle sentit la main d'Odin se refermer sur la sienne et l'attirer vers lui.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises mets-toi à l'abri car Zeus vient de commettre une grosse erreur !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Odin attira Némésis avec plus de force et la plaqua contre le sol.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas que la douleur va finir par réveiller le véritable fils de Cronos ?

Odin n'avait pas tort, quelque chose était en train de changer en Hadès : loin de l'écraser, le torrent d'éclairs qu'il subissait semblait libérer en lui une puissance nouvelle. Son corps habituellement si pâle avait pris une coloration bronzée à la limite du brun, de tout son être émanait maintenant par volutes un cosmos aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Hadès semblait littéralement entouré d'une fumée dense et sombre qui repoussait au fur et à mesure le cosmos du dieu des cieux.

Zeus lui-même commençait à s'en inquiéter.

 _Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…Le Hadès que je connais n'avait jamais possédé un cosmos semblable ! Aurait-il à ce point rejeté son humanité que le cosmos des ténèbres qui sommeillait a totalement pris possession de lui ?_

 _NON ! C'est impossible !_

Zeus referma encore plus fort sa main sur son sceptre, augmentant encore le volume des éclairs, ce fut une erreur.

Un cri inhumain s'échappa de la bouche de son frère alors que ses pupilles habituellement si belles et troublantes disparaissaient complètement de ses yeux rendus veineux par la douleur.

Une seconde plus tard, un dôme magique extraordinairement sombre achevait de se former autour d'Hadès, l'immunisant complètement contre les assauts de la foudre. Zeus n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner de ce phénomène que le dôme explosa littéralement alors qu'une ombre fantastique en émergeait d'un bond prodigieux et fondait sur le dieu du ciel avec la rapidité de l'éclair.

L'incroyable se produisit alors : l'épée des illusions traversa le cœur du dieu des dieux puis son trône, puis le néant…

Hadès, lui, n'était plus un homme, il était devenu une sorte d'archange des ténèbres fantastique aux pupilles dilatés, à la peau sombre et à la bouche sanguinolente.

« Mon… mon frère… je me demandais si ta beauté te venait de Dieu. Je sais maintenant que c'est celle du diable. »

Le temps s'immobilisa alors pendant plusieurs secondes au cours desquelles la nuée blanche qui protégeait la chambre du dieu suprême s'évapora progressivement rendant visible à tous les protagonistes cette scène surréaliste : le cœur du grand Zeus percé par l'épée des illusions.

Ce ne fut alors qu'un cri de la part des alliés comme des ennemis du dieu le plus puissant.

\- Tu… tu as vaincu Zeus !

Hadès tenait toujours fermement son épée enfoncée dans le cœur de son adversaire mais il était de dos et nul ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et il ne lâcha qu'un seul mot.

« Non »

Les lèvres de Zeus s'ouvrirent à leur tour tandis que les yeux du dieu se fermaient, sa poitrine se souleva et de sa bouche s'échappa le rire le plus cruel jamais entendu par un être humain.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25: Le duel des frères**

« Donner la victoire à Zeus ou à Hadès ? »

Tel était le dilemme auquel la déesse de la sagesse se trouvait confrontée depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans ce caveau. Le dieu du ciel lui avait donné une information clé : à la minute où elle ouvrirait ce caveau, son âme serait comme aimantée vers ce corps mythique fruit de l'union de Cronos et de Rhéa et sa puissance s'en trouverait décuplée.

Dans le cas contraire son âme ne trouverait jamais le chemin de ce corps et alors la victoire d'Hadès ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, la difficulté restait la même : il lui appartenait à elle, Athéna, qui venait de se défaire de la responsabilité de la Terre de désigner un nouveau dieu suprême, de décider lequel combattait pour la Justice et lequel ne le faisait pas. Seulement quelques jours auparavant, elle n'aurait guère hésité mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Elle avait vu son plus grand ennemi lui sauver la vie puis risquer la sienne. Et puis il y avait ces initiales sur ce mouchoir que lui avait donné Hadès : S et K pour Seika Kido, c'était la preuve qu'il l'avait rencontrée et ne l'avait pas tuée. Il avait donc rencontré la sœur de son ennemi le plus haï et ne lui avait rien fait ! L'impact de cette révélation était énorme : cela signifiait peut-être qu'il était devenu… humain.

Les réflexions d'Athéna furent interrompues par l'émanation d'un nouveau cosmos suivi de la disparition de celui de Zeus qui avait à nouveau quitté la pièce en y laissant un visiteur.

Bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais vue à cette époque, la déesse ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître le visage de Pandora, ces yeux rouges écarlates qui luisaient dans l'obscurité étaient caractéristiques des spectres qui ne supportent pas la lumière du soleil.

\- Athéna, que faites-vous ici ?

Le ton employé était froid, presque agressif. Bien que la guerre fût finie, elle restait à ses yeux celle qui avait tenté de poignarder sa majesté Hadès en faisant croire à sa mort, ce qui en faisait une ennemie. Athéna n'était cependant pas intéressée par les sentiments de Pandore, seule la raison de sa présence importait.

\- Pandora, pourquoi le seigneur Zeus t'a-t-il menée ici ?

Bien qu'elle fût probablement surprise par la rudesse de cette question, l'égérie du dieu des ténèbres ne vacilla pas.

\- Je suis ici pour détruire son corps. Et vous pour le préserver j'imagine ?

Une nouvelle fois, Athéna ne tint pas compte de l'agressivité de ces paroles.

\- De quelle façon vous a-t-il dit de procéder ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Il me faut ouvrir son caveau évidemment ! Ainsi son corps sera vulnérable !

Comme lorsqu'elle avait affronté Zeus dans leur joute verbale, quelque chose avait changé en Pandore. Son corps qui n'émettait d'ordinaire aucune vibration cosmique rayonnait maintenant d'une aura rouge et mauve qu'Athéna savait avoir rencontrée jadis. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela : sa physionomie de femme-adolescente était en train de changer, ses joues s'étaient creusées et sa poitrine arrondi, tandis que sur son visage on lisait les traces de beaucoup plus d'épreuves qu'une jeune fille de seize ans n'était susceptible d'avoir déjà endurées. Athéna hésita quelques secondes avant de mettre un nom sur ce visage qui évoquait des résonances familières puis celui de l'épouse d'Hadès se fixa dans son esprit avec la force de l'évidence.

\- Perséphone… je crois que Zeus nous a menties.

Pandora fit un énorme effort pour cacher le trouble que suscitait en elle le fait d'être ainsi appelée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ?

\- A toi, Zeus a dit qu'ouvrir son caveau signifiait sa mort, à moi il a dit que cela entraînerait sa renaissance.

Sans un mot, Pandora concentra son cosmos vers sa main et dans la seconde qui suivit, une arme ressemblant à un trident vint s'y loger.

\- Comment as-tu fait cela ?

\- Le seigneur Hadès ne m'a dit que peu de choses sur le cosmos mais je me souviens de ceci : « le pouvoir est force et la volonté est loi », autrement dit il suffit de penser à une chose pour qu'elle soit.

\- Je ne m'étais pas trompée, tu es bien Perséphone dont le nom signifie « celle qui détruit » mais il semblerait que dans cette situation la force est notre ennemie plus que notre alliée.

Pandora s'avança vers le caveau du grand Zeus et curieusement, Athéna ne lui fit pas obstacle. Sur la pierre granitique était gravée une inscription d'une ligne dans une langue qui lui était inconnue car ce n'était pas du Grec.

La main de Perséphone passa doucement sur la pierre du caveau.

\- Si j'ai été Perséphone, alors cet homme est mon père et le corps qui se trouve dans cette tombe est celui de l'homme qui m'a donnée naissance… J'aurais aimé avoir plus de souvenirs de lui.

Athéna posa doucement sa fine main sur celle de la sœur de son meilleur ennemi.

\- Le fait qu'il ait été ton père ne doit pas t'amener à penser qu'il ne t'a pas mentie. Il a tenu le rôle de mon grand père pendant des années et vois comme il s'est servi de moi.

Pandora retira sa main très brusquement comme si un serpent venait de la mordre. Dans ses yeux rouge sang on lisait des siècles de haine pour ce monde de lumière si convoité et détesté reflété dans les yeux de la déesse de la sagesse.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas capable de mentir même pour sauver votre vie, Athéna. Mais à supposer que vous m'ayez dit la vérité, quel moyen avons-nous de savoir à qui Zeus a dit vrai ?

Athéna sourit ironiquement.

\- C'est un paradoxe que La Fontaine a cité dans une de ses fables. Si la chèvre se lève et dit que le l'âne a menti et que le lion prétend à son tour que la chèvre a menti en disant que l'âne avait menti, quel est le menteur ?

\- Mais il n'y a aucune réponse à cette énigme !

\- Exact : le menteur est celui qui sait qu'il a menti et cela personne d'autre ne peut le savoir.

Pandora sembla hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter pendant une longue minute mais soudain, le ciel se déchira sous l'effet d'un éclair qui fut immédiatement ponctué par un cri de douleur de la part de celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Mais c'est à devenir folle ! Le combat mortel du seigneur Hadès a déjà commencé et vous me dites que la seule chose à faire c'est attendre ?

Le premier réflexe d'Athéna fut de tenter de la réconforter mais elle le réprima de peur qu'elle n'occasionnât ainsi une réaction violente. Elle se pencha alors sur le caveau, ses magnifiques cheveux mauves se répandant sur le relief du grand Zeus qui y était représenté.

\- C'est en effet ce que je te demande car le fait d'agir sans connaître les conséquences probables de nos actes pourrait avoir des conséquences encore plus catastrophiques. Cela me coûte à moi aussi car je suis consciente qu'en agissant ainsi… je fais pencher la balance du destin du côté d'Hadès mais au moins, lui ne m'a jamais menti.

Pendant quelques secondes, Athéna put croire que Pandora s'était résignée, que le bon sens avait fini par l'emporter, que la Raison allait triompher. Mais c'était là compter sans l'impact des horribles cris de douleur que la foudre déchaînée arrachait aux lèvres du dieu de la mort et se répercutaient comme par magie dans cette salle, qui sait si Zeus n'en avait pas disposé ainsi ?

La voix étouffée de Pandore ramena la déesse de la sagesse à la réalité, une réalité infiniment plus cruelle que celle que son esprit logique reflétait.

\- Ce… Cela je ne le peux pas. Je… je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant que le seigneur Hadès risque sa vie.

Le cœur d'Athéna manqua un battement à l'évocation de ces sentiments qui évoquaient des résonances si profondes chez elle. Combien de fois s'était-elle détestée de ne pas avoir pris part aux combats de ses chevaliers ?

\- Je ne le peux pas… Même quand j'étais Perséphone… j'ai toujours été frustrée de ne pouvoir l'aider au contraire de ses enfants adoptifs qui combattaient à ses côtés. Moi je ne pouvais qu'être son épouse… et même en tant qu'épouse j'ai été incapable de lui donner un enfant. Je me suis toujours sentie si inutile…

La main de Pandora se referma sur son arme tandis qu'elle se relevait face à une grande déesse.

\- Tu vas faire une grave erreur.

\- Je sais qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que Zeus m'ait mentie, mais au moins… oui au moins à l'une de nous deux il a dû dire la vérité ! Si j'ai raison, alors je serai le premier pas du seigneur Hadès vers la victoire !

Bien qu'elle vît que l'exaltation occultait son jugement, Athéna tenta une dernière fois de la raisonner.

\- Mais si tu te trompes, cela signifie sa mort ! Es-tu prête à prendre ce risque ? Celui de tuer celui que tu aimes ?

\- Ne me fais pas obstacle, Athéna !

Perséphone avait poussé son cosmos à son paroxysme, elle avait mis toute l'énergie qu'elle venait de retrouver dans cette attaque dont la cible était le caveau de Zeus. Elle avait souhaité le voir détruit, pulvérisé à jamais mais par-dessus tout, elle voulait qu'il lui soit donné de revoir enfin le visage souriant de son amant.

Mais les espoirs de la jeune déesse réincarnée furent cruellement trahis car une force infiniment supérieure à la sienne s'était opposée à ce qu'elle force ce passage vers l'inconnu.

Comme elle avait été capable d'arrêter à main nue cette arme lancée par le tout puissant Hadès, elle avait fait de même avec Perséphone. Ses lèvres peintes de mauve remuaient à peine lorsqu'elle lui parla comme si elle s'était exprimée par télépathie.

\- Moi aussi, je connais ce sentiment, Pandora. Moi aussi j'ai perdu des êtres chers parce qu'ils ont voulu me protéger et que j'ai été incapable de faire de même pour eux. Aujourd'hui je tiens l'avenir de leur bourreau dans ma main. Mais le tuer ne ramènerait pas ceux que j'ai perdus.

La déesse de la guerre se saisit de l'extrémité de l'arme de Pandore de sa main droite puis posa l'autre extrémité dans les mains de la jeune fille.

\- Mais puisque c'est au nom de l'amour que tu veux accorder cette chance à Hadès et prendre ce risque, je veux t'y aider. Ce risque nous le partagerons et le prendrons ensemble.

Les deux déesses échangèrent pour la première fois un regard où se lisait une reconnaissance mutuelle infinie. Pandore était reconnaissante de lui permettre d'agir et Athéna la remerciait de lui avoir redonné foi dans les êtres qui vivent dans les ténèbres. Au fond même eux connaissaient l'amour.

Ce fut d'un même élan qu'elles envoyèrent leur arme en direction de la stèle qui recouvrait le caveau et lorsque celle-ci se brisa, leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre à l'unisson car elles étaient toutes deux témoins du même phénomène : une sorte de spectre éthéré plana au dessus de la tombe et les transperça toutes deux au niveau du cœur tandis que le corps intact du dieu du ciel ouvrait à nouveau les yeux vers l'éternité.

Sur la stèle brisée était cette inscription en langue dorienne :

« Maudit soit celui qui réveillera le corps de Dieu »

Le rire du roi des cieux retentit encore clairement dans les arcades du palais céleste, glaçant d'effroi les cœurs de toutes les divinités qui pouvaient le percevoir. Pour finir ce rire s'éteignit dans sa gorge en un filet de sang qui s'écoula lentement de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'être fantastique qui avait percé son cœur de sa lame. Sombre, noir, haletant, sanglant, telle était maintenant l'apparence du sauvage fils aîné de Cronos. Ses mâchoires ne semblaient plus pouvoir se refermer et sa bouche exhalait un souffle irrégulier tandis que le sang de son frère s'écoulait à chaque battement de cœur le long de son épée. D'une voix rauque étouffée par le sang qui lui montait aux lèvres le roi des dieux articula cependant en souriant à son intention :

« Je t'avais prévenu que je deviendrais plus puissant que jamais si tu me tuais mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter… »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de poursuivre quelques secondes durant. Hadès semblait lui totalement incapable d'articuler un mot, son corps exhalait une fumée sombre qui semblait le consumer alors qu'elle provenait du plus profond de sa haine.

« Par contre, toi… tu ne peux même plus parler… »

Le monarque saisit alors l'épée des illusions de sa main droite et dans un suprême effort l'arracha de son cœur, ce qui ne lui arracha pas même un cri de souffrance.

« Mais je dois me retirer… »

Les pupilles du dieu se dilatèrent alors que tout son corps semblant brusquement privé d'énergie s'écroulait dans les bras de son frère aîné. Sa tête resta quelques secondes sur l'épaule de celui-ci avant que ses poumons ne se vident de leur ultime réserve et que le dernier souffle soit rendu.

Tous les assistants retenaient leur souffle, le rire du roi des dieux n'avait rien de naturel : chacun le pressentait confusément et pourtant son corps avait toutes les apparences de la mort.

Au moment précis où le monarque rendait son dernier souffle ce fut comme si une partie de la cité céleste s'était déchirée : un éclair tonna si près d'Hadès qu'il dut en perdre temporairement le sens de l'ouïe mais au même moment un cosmos blanc immaculé comme le ciel s'élevait dans l'air, quittant le corps inanimé et se dirigeant vers l'origine de l'éclair.

Plus loin Uriel fut le premier à comprendre : il éclata d'un rire malsain qui attira l'attention de Némésis et d'Odin qui se trouvaient à proximité.

\- Ah ah ah ! Le seigneur Zeus est vraiment très subtil !

Némésis l'interpella assez rudement.

\- Que veux-tu dire Uriel ?! Révèle-nous ce que tu sais !

Le second seigneur angélique jeta à sa consoeur un regard empli de dédain.

\- Faut-il que tu sois devenue stupide, Némésis ? Ne vois-tu pas que le roi des dieux a repris son corps ?

L'esprit d'Odin comprit alors le sens des paroles que Zeus avait prononcées « Je retrouverai bientôt ma puissance… grâce au sacrifice de deux femmes ».

\- Mais alors… Athéna, Pandora !

Le seigneur d'Asgard se releva avec la vitesse de l'éclair mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas avant de trouver Uriel devant lui.

\- Cher Odin. Si vous faites un pas de plus dans cette direction, j'aurai le plaisir de vous passer mon épée au travers du corps.

\- De quoi te mêles-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche tout juste bon à frapper les gens dans le dos !

Uriel ferma brièvement les yeux, de nouveau un sourire malsain déforma ses lèvres.

\- Evidemment, vous me pensez faible car jusque là j'ai fait équipe avec Oblivion pour gagner du temps. Cependant… je crois que vous seriez très surpris par ma puissance.

Il ne se passa pas un dixième de seconde avant que le maître du Walhalla ressente dans sa chair l'horrible chaleur des flammes du seigneur du rayon du rubis.

Complètement paralysé il ne pouvait même plus distinguer le réel de la fiction tant sa vue était altérée par les flammes. Il ne sentit même pas la pression de la main de Némésis qui l'entraîna hors du brasier avant que l'épée d'Uriel ne détruise la protection de son épaule gauche d'un seul et unique coup.

Celui-ci n'en sembla cependant pas contrarié.

\- Je suppose que tu veux disposer de sa vie, Némésis ? C'est bien, je n'ai rien à refuser à la fille d'Ilya, le second roi. Mais maintenant tenez-vous tranquille !

Hadès lui aussi semblait consumé par un feu intérieur, le cosmos des ténèbres s'échappait de son corps par chaque pore de sa peau et cette sensation lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable !

Il regarda une seconde le corps du mortel qui avait servi d'enveloppe charnelle à son frère cadet et qui gisait sur son épaule. Qu'avait-il ressenti à cet instant pour cet humain victime de la malice des dieux ?

Lorsqu'il étendit le bras au-dessus de ce corps, il put se rendre compte que la vie l'avait quitté. Son premier réflexe fut d'éloigner de lui cette carcasse inutile d'un coup de pied. La dépouille vola alors à l'autre bout de la pièce détruite avant de tomber à un niveau inférieur du palais mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le cadavre était déjà totalement consumé par les flammes de la haine du fils de Cronos qui se précipita vers le caveau où était enfermé le corps du grand Zeus.

Pandore et Athéna gisaient inanimées au pied de la sépulture dont la stèle avait été déplacée par des mains humaines. Leurs visages avaient la pâleur de la mort.

En voyant cela, Hadès voulut s'élancer mais au moment précis où il pénétrait dans le caveau, une main humaine émergeait de cette tombe, celle d'un autre fils de Cronos.

\- Qu… Que lui as-tu fait ?

L'apparence d'Hadès n'avait pas changé : c'était toujours l'image de la sauvagerie, l'énoncé de cette simple question lui avait pris trente secondes durant lesquelles le corps du roi des dieux s'était complètement extrait de sa demeure millénaire.

Une cascade de cheveux blancs ondulés encadrait un visage très mince et noble où brillaient deux pupilles bleues teintées de gris luisant de malice.

Mais ce n'était pas tout : chaque membre, chaque partie vitale du corps du monarque était recouverte par une protection métallique aux courbes harmonieuses couleur argent et or qui se terminaient par six ailes recourbées. Hadès, lui, ne portait aucune sorte de protection.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu sous cette forme, non ?

La rage déformait à nouveau les traits du dieu des ténèbres.

\- Je m'en fous ! Pousse-toi de là si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Zeus sourit intérieurement, son plan fonctionnait parfaitement : non seulement il avait amené Hadès exactement où il le voulait et l'affronterait avec un avantage évident mais en plus il avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, il ne lui avait pas été souvent donné d'assister à un tel spectacle.

Sortant son sceptre il se prépara à recevoir l'assaut.

\- Je t'attends.

Le premier choc des deux enfants de Cronos fut extraordinairement violent, les parois du caveau explosèrent littéralement au contact de leurs cosmos.

Anticipant l'assaut, Zeus s'était mis sur la défensive, ce qui lui permit de recevoir l'épée des illusions entre son bras droit et son sceptre.

L'assaut d'Hadès avait été tellement emporté qu'il en perdit l'équilibre si bien que son frère eut tout loisir de lui assener un coup du genou dans le ventre faisant s'écouler un filet de sang de sa bouche. Hadès saisit alors son frère à bras le corps et de toutes ses forces l'écarta de sa route pour se précipiter vers Pandore.

Il l'avait presque atteinte lorsqu'il sentit une douleur foudroyante à la nuque : le sceptre de Zeus venait de le happer littéralement par derrière, il ne dut la vie qu'à un réflexe de dernière minute qui l'amena à plonger en avant. Son agresseur jubilait littéralement tandis qu'il saisissait Pandora par les cheveux.

\- C'est cette fille que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré ses blessures Hadès se relevait sans l'aide de son épée, son sang s'écoulait de son cou et de son ventre sans qu'il semblât en éprouver de la douleur.

\- Lâ… lâche-là !

\- Mais c'est bien mon intention ! Je vais même m'en servir pour intéresser les jeux !

Ayant dit Zeus envoya littéralement Pandore voler dans les airs au dessus de la statue d'un archange à l'épée levée. Hadès effectua un bond prodigieux dans sa direction pour la rattraper mais son frère avait été encore plus vif que lui : d'un coup de son sceptre dans la colonne vertébrale il le fit retomber au sol pendant que le frêle corps de la réincarnation de Perséphone volait toujours dans les airs. Il sembla même s'immobiliser puis finalement retomba vers la statue de l'archange, l'épée de marbre transperça sa robe de part en part de sorte qu'Hadès pût croire un moment qu'elle s'était empalée.

Mais il n'en était rien : Zeus avait calculé son coup pour que la jeune fille ne soit pas même touchée par l'épée mais que celle-ci en passant derrière ses vêtements lui offre un sursis avant de sombrer dans le vide.

Satisfait, le monarque relâcha sa pression sur son frère.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Hadès ! Je ne veux pas vaincre un pauvre idiot qui aura voulu sauver sa bien aimée ! Je veux que tu te battes de toute ton âme ! Si tu veux la sauver, il te faut d'abord me tuer !

Hadès se remit rapidement debout. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur affrontement il semblait en passe de retrouver une relative contenance.

\- Si tu tiens tant à mourir. Alors meurs donc !

Cette phrase était encore dans l'air quand Hadès passa à l'assaut, frontalement.

Zeus se mit en position de défense mais alors qu'il se préparait à esquiver une attaque frontale, il sentit un cosmos s'épanouir à ses pieds… puis derrière lui !

Se fiant à son instinct il projeta sa jambe droite dans la direction du second cosmos à être apparu et rencontra effectivement la joue d'Hadès qui se reçut sur ses pieds un mètre plus loin.

« Ce mouvement… je ne l'ai même pas vu venir… »

Le second assaut fut également foudroyant : les ombres d'Hadès étaient partout rendant l'origine de l'attaque indétectable, Zeus évita une nouvelle fois de justesse mais au moment de contre attaquer il sous-estima la distance qui existait entre lui et son frère : se jetant en avant tandis que son adversaire faisait de même il exposa son dos à ses attaques.

Hadès passa l'épée des illusions dans sa main gauche tandis que Zeus faisait de même avec son sceptre, chacun des deux adversaires toucha l'autre au même moment.

S'ils avaient dirigé leurs efforts l'un contre l'autre, ils se seraient mutuellement coupés en deux mais un ultime réflexe de survie les incita à projeter tout leur poids en avant échappant ainsi à la mort.

Zeus s'arrêta puis concentra son cosmos autour de lui pour prévenir toute attaque, gagnant ainsi quelques secondes de répit. Hadès lui aussi semblait épuisé par cet engagement.

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton âme ! Ce combat n'en sera que plus intéressant.

\- Je te tuerai en moins d'une minute puis je la sauverai.

\- Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ?

Le verbe « aimer » dut produire un certain effet dans l'esprit du dieu des ténèbres car il baissa insensiblement sa garde.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à Zeus qui prenant appui sur ses jambes se lança sur son frère avant que celui-ci ait pu anticiper l'assaut.

L'attaque de Zeus fut dans un premier temps vaine car Hadès eut le temps de s'envoler dans les airs pour la parer mais le roi du ciel déclencha immédiatement un enchaînement aérien qui força Hadès à bloquer le sceptre divin entre le bras droit et les côtes tandis que Zeus bloquait la riposte de l'épée des illusions avec son bras gauche.

Les deux adversaires n'avaient maintenant plus que l'usage d'un seul de leurs bras mais ils s'en servaient mutuellement pour tenter de déstabiliser l'autre. Les coups pleuvaient dans ce duel aérien où leurs poings frôlaient leurs tympans détruisant tout obstacle se trouvant dans leur trajectoire. Tandis qu'Hadès ne pensait qu'à conclure au plus vite, Zeus, lui n'avait jamais été si heureux.

\- Allez bats-toi ! Bats-toi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas encore montré ce que tu sais faire !

\- Pauvre malade !

Ce qui devait arriver se produisit : en désespoir de cause les deux dieux abandonnèrent totalement leurs armes respectives de façon à jouir de l'usage de leurs deux bras. Leurs poings fermés et ouverts se rejoignirent tandis que leurs cosmos surpuissants explosaient dans cet intervalle ridicule.

Aucun ne parvenant à prendre le dessus, la déflagration les propulsa chacun d'un côté différent du palais céleste.

Lorsque Hadès parvint enfin à se remettre sur ses jambes, Zeus se tenait en face de lui, sans blessure apparente. Sans attendre il saisit son frère par le cou puis lui assena un très violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans une colonne.

A travers le voile de sa haine, Hadès tentait de raisonner.

\- Co… comment as-tu fait ?

Zeus le saisit par son opulente chevelure le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mais ça me semble évident ! Ne vois-tu pas que je porte l'immortelle armure divine alors que tu n'es même pas protégé ? Quelle que soit la force de tes assauts, je serai toujours plus prompt que toi à revenir à l'attaque.

Dans les yeux de son frère il lut une haine insondable.

\- C'est bien : à chacun de mes coups, le Hadès que j'ai connu revient un peu plus à la surface. Je pourrai bientôt montrer au monde la laideur de ton âme.

Utilisant ses deux bras libérés, Hadès saisit son frère par les poignets puis en s'appuyant sur ses jambes, effectua un retourné acrobatique qui lui permit de retourner entièrement les bras et les phalanges du dieu du ciel à l'horizontale.

\- Si ton armure te protège, alors je détruirai chaque partie de ton corps qu'elle ne protège pas !

Ayant dit il projeta son frère par-dessus son épaule de toute la force de ses bras. Le roi des cieux s'encastra littéralement dans le sol mais ne lâcha pas la prise que lui offraient les doigts de son frère pour autant.

Se relevant, il parvint à lui faire face.

\- Il me semble que tu as négligé un détail : si j'immobilise tes mains, il te sera impossible de la sauver, elle.

Hadès blêmit visiblement à cette affirmation.

\- Hu hu A trop vouloir la victoire tu vas finir par tout perdre !

Zeus sentit que son aîné tentait de dégager ses phalanges des siennes mais il ne le lui permettrait pas.

\- Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait à Pandore ? Je lui ai dit que si elle ouvrait ce caveau, elle pourrait me tuer ! Elle devait vraiment t'aimer pour prendre un tel risque tu ne crois pas ? Car tous ici savent que celui qui réveillera le corps du roi des dieux scellé depuis les temps mythiques…

\- Sera maudit à jamais ! Espèce d'ordure ! Comment peux-tu être mon frère ?!

\- J'ai été son père à elle aussi, ne l'oublie pas. D'ailleurs tu devrais te dépêcher car elle est en train de tomber.

En effet, l'épée de l'archange avait fini par déchirer presque totalement la robe de Pandora qui allait choir dans le vide d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour m'attaquer avec tes bras prisonniers mon frère ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes bras pour te vaincre !

A ce moment les auras des deux dieux commencèrent à croître à l'unisson. Celle d'Hadès était d'une noirceur ténébreuse et celle de Zeus aussi blanche et impénétrable que les nuages. Aucun des deux adversaires n'avait fait le moindre mouvement physique et pourtant, l'espace tout entier se fissurait autour d'eux comme déchiré par l'impact de leurs coups.

Némésis qui voyait pour la première fois un combat de cette envergure semblait impressionnée par ce déchaînement de violence invisible. Odin répondit à sa muette interrogation lorsqu'elle sentit clairement qu'un coup de poing avait frôlé sa joue en faisant couler le sang.

\- Deux combattants aussi puissants qu'eux n'ont pas besoin de se mouvoir pour frapper : ils sont capables de donner une consistance physique à leur aura et projeter ainsi leurs cosmos l'un contre l'autre dans un espace réduit. Concentre-toi et tu verras clairement les fils de Cronos s'affronter.

Némésis se concentra à nouveau et distingua effectivement la confrontation de deux forces tangibles : au dessus d'Hadès et Zeus qui avaient mutuellement croisé leurs poings et semblaient aussi immobiles que des statues grecques, deux auras archangéliques se déployaient multipliant les assauts, parades et ripostes, chacun des coups qui n'atteignait pas son but détruisant un peu plus à chaque fois la cité céleste.

\- C'est incroyable… Tellement de coups s'échangent en ce moment !

\- Oui ce combat en deviendrait presque intéressant commenta Uriel.

Odin jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'archange.

\- Pauvre fou. Tu es sans doute puissant mais tu ne vois pas que le véritable combat n'a pas commencé ? Hadès ne se donne pas à fond car il pense avant tout à la sécurité de Pandore. Dans ces conditions, il ne peut vaincre.

Soudainement, Zeus sembla prendre l'avantage : son frère ne parvint pas à éviter un coup de poing qui l'atteignit au ventre et lui fit perdre son équilibre. Le roi des dieux en profita pour enchaîner par une série de coups de poings et de pieds qui à la fin rompirent l'étreinte des deux dieux au profit du cadet.

Hadès se laissa à nouveau surprendre par un crochet du droit qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin sans qu'il manifeste l'envie de riposter.

\- Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de faire ? – Zeus leva les yeux vers le ciel pour y apercevoir Pandore toujours suspendue à l'épée de l'archange – je vois clair dans ton jeu.

Hadès se releva en essuyant rapidement le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as laissé te repousser jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de te trouver au bon endroit au moment où Pandore tomberait de cette statue mais – Zeus saisit son sceptre et en orienta la partie pointue vers le plafond en alignement avec Pandore – les choses ne se passeront pas comme tu le souhaites : mon sceptre est peut-être moins tranchant qu'une épée mais elle s'y empalera également, sauf si tu parviens à me faire tomber bien sûr.

Hadès se releva d'un bond et se rua sur son frère, lui assenant un coup d'épée que celui-ci évita aisément avant de riposter par un coup de poing au menton.

\- Si tu te bats ainsi, sans technique et sous le coup de l'émotion, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu puisses me toucher. Peut-être que si je la tue je retrouverai le Hadès d'autrefois.

Le dieu infernal se releva à nouveau mais cette fois il semblait calmé. Il prit une grande inspiration puis rangea sa fidèle épée dans son fourreau.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison : ainsi protégé par ton armure, je ne peux rien contre toi.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Sans répondre à cette question, l'aîné de Cronos referma ses paupières sur ses yeux si troublants et commença à intensifier son cosmos. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, au lieu d'émaner de son corps, le cosmos des ténèbres semblait aimanté par celui-ci : par grosses volutes de fumée, un vent obscur pénétrait par sa peau, renforçant encore sa coloration sombre. Zeus comprit en un instant ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je sais ce que tu prépares : tu tentes d'absorber à toi toute l'énergie mortuaire qui règne en ces lieux, celle de tous les êtres qui y ont perdu la vie et de tout le cosmos que tu as éparpillé. Mais tu perds ton temps ! Tu n'arriveras pas à canaliser cette énergie !

Le roi des dieux avait tort et il ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte. Sur le front d'Hadès apparut soudainement une étoile à cinq branches d'une noirceur sans pareille, elle irradiait littéralement d'un cosmos maléfique.

\- Tu te trompes : ce cosmos que je rassemble en moi est celui de ma haine accumulée pour toi et ton monde de lumière ! Je pensais avoir réussi à m'en défaire au contact d'Athéna, Pandore et les autres mais maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance !

Comprenant enfin l'ampleur du danger, Zeus tenta de le dissuader tout en se précipitant sur lui.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher !

\- Pour Pandore je prends le risque de donner ma vie et mon âme aux ténèbres ! Que le pouvoir de l'étoile de la mort qui émane de ma haine t'emporte ! Death Star Execution !

Ce fut alors comme si l'Olympe elle-même avait tremblé sur ses bases : une immense étoile noire engloba toute sa surface faisant mourir tout ce qui entrait à son contact et n'était pas de nature divine.

Puis l'énergie se contracta, se réduisit en un seul point : sur le front de la Mort. La bouche d'Hadès s'ouvrit pour libérer un cri de douleur tandis que le dieu du ciel se préparait au pire.

Ni Némésis ni Odin, pas même Uriel ou Oblivion n'auraient pu prévoir un tel déchaînement de violence après seulement quelques minutes de combat. L'Olympe allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute et personne ne survivrait à ce cataclysme.

Dans un réflexe désespéré, Zeus concentra à son tour son énergie. Sous le choc, le pouvoir de l'étoile de la Mort fut libéré en direction du roi du ciel qui projeta son propre cosmos pour lui faire barrage.

Ce fut peine perdue : le cosmos issu de la haine du premier des dieux fondit littéralement sur lui prenant la forme d'une étoile mortelle qui l'engloba tout à fait. Le roi des dieux tenta une seconde de résister puis il fut emporté par le souffle irrésistible de la mort toujours plus loin vers le ciel avant de disparaître tout à fait.

« Mon corps est froid comme de la glace.

J'ai souvent frôlé la mort mais cette sensation est différente, j'ai l'impression que toute force me quitte comme si l'épée brûlante de l'archange Uriel avait éteint la flamme du Big Will en moi.

Le Big Will, le neuvième sens qu'Hadès m'avait montré, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisé. Peut-être parce que contrairement à lui je n'avais personne à protéger ?

C'est curieux, mais tandis que la mort s'approche de moi, Arès, je ne peux cesser de songer au passé »

 _Lorsque je revis Hadès pour la seconde fois j'avais 16 ans et lui sans doute bien plus…_

« Tu sais tu m'ennuies »

Comment avait-il deviné ma présence ? Je le suivais depuis plusieurs jours à distance en prenant bien soin de rattraper mon retard sur lui au moment où il dormait, sans jamais prendre de l'avance. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien, encore une fois il m'avait repéré et il ne me servait plus à rien de me cacher.

\- Vous m'avez encore découvert ?

Hadès fit signe aux deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient de s'éloigner pour aller chercher du bois. J'enviais ces mômes aux cheveux argent et or qu'il semblait considérer comme ses enfants, eux au moins ils avaient la chance de recevoir son enseignement.

\- Oui tu m'ennuies vraiment à me suivre ainsi à la trace comme un chien depuis des mois. Ca ne m'amuse pas de jouer à cache cache avec toi alors dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi.

Le froid avait engourdi ma langue et ma gorge, pourquoi avait-il une telle affection pour les plaines désertiques du Nord ? Je pris cependant une grande inspiration puis tombai à genoux en signe de déférence, ce qui allait peut-être faciliter ma requête.

\- Je vous en prie seigneur. Enseignez-moi tout ce que vous savez. Faites de moi votre héritier !

Il me jeta un regard dédaigneux et laissa s'écouler dix bonnes minutes avant de consentir à me répondre. Je devinais la raison de ce délai : il attendait le retour de ses deux enfants, voulant sans doute qu'ils entendent sa réponse. Une fois ceux-ci revenus il me répondit enfin en passant sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui se nommait Hypnos.

\- Mon héritier dis-tu ? Il me semble que tu oublies une chose essentielle : si le savoir se transmet de génération en génération parmi les mortels c'est pour éviter qu'il ne disparaisse à la mort de son dépositaire. Mais il n'en va pas de même pour moi : quel besoin aurais-je d'un héritier alors que je suis éternel ? Ta demande était ridicule.

Je ne pouvais retenir plus longtemps la rage qui me rongeait depuis notre dernier affrontement. Il m'avait dit que je maîtrisais la vitesse de la lumière mais que celle-ci n'était pas une limite pour lui et depuis je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : repousser mes limites pour atteindre son niveau et ainsi me venger de mon père ! Et cela il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me le permettre.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter ainsi ! Je suis un dieu moi aussi !

Il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers moi. L'autre garnement s'était approché de lui porteur de son fardeau de bois et une fois débarrassé de celui-ci, il se blottit dans les bras de son « père » qui avait entrepris de le réchauffer.

Pas besoin d'héritier ?! Mais qu'étaient-ils donc ces deux là ?!

Une rage aveugle s'empara de moi à la vue de ces deux avortons aux cheveux colorés, je bondis sur mes jambes et frappai de toutes mes forces ce gamin trop aimé de son père. Mon coup l'envoya voler dans les bras de son frère et tous les deux roulèrent dans la neige, éberlués par un tel déchaînement de violence.

\- Ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à mes protégés que tu me convaincras de t'enseigner comment dépasser tes limites… Et puis ne te méprends pas : ces deux là ne sont pas non plus mes héritiers.

Thanatos s'était relevé, son expression enfantine avait disparu, il était maintenant livide de rage, sa joue droite affreusement boursouflée par le coup que je lui avais donné. Il voulut s'élancer vers moi mais son frère le retint fermement. Après quelques secondes de flottement il vint rejoindre son « père » et reprit sa place habituelle.

\- Mais il existe une autre raison qui m'empêche de satisfaire à ta requête, Arès. Cette raison c'est que je ne suis pas ton père.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors seul ton père a le droit de décider ce qu'il est bon pour toi de connaître et de ne pas connaître. Le fait que Zeus ne t'ait pas enseigné à sublimer le big will qui est en toi prouve qu'il ne désire pas faire de toi son héritier et il ne m'appartient pas de le remplacer.

Voyant la haine monter en moi, il jugea sans doute habile d'ajouter.

\- Si cela peut te consoler, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait non plus pour aucun de ses enfants, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en a désigné aucun comme son héritier. Dis toi que si tu ne peux jamais te venger de lui, tu pourras toujours passer tes nerfs sur tes frères et sœurs.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent pendant lesquelles ses yeux étaient obstinément rivés sur les flammes puis sa voix résonna à nouveau.

\- J'ai encore un long chemin à parcourir et je n'ai pas l'intention d'exposer mes enfants à tes sautes d'humeur. Si tu as du temps à perdre tu peux aller voir Poséidon mais il te fera la même réponse que moi. Et si tu n'as pas peur qu'il te tue, tu peux toujours allé défier ton père de cette manière tu seras fixé.

C'était donc cela. Le neuvième sens était l'héritage des fils de Cronos et même s'ils étaient rivaux pour la domination du monde, aucun d'entre eux n'entendait se dessaisir de ce don quitte à ce qu'il disparaisse avec eux.

Un corps frêle se détache d'une statue, comme porté par un vent bienveillant la jeune fille est doucement dirigée vers le bas. Elle est alors saisie par des bras chaleureux. Ses yeux remuent légèrement sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Un baiser est déposé sur son front. La lumière lui révèle finalement le visage d'un être aimé, beau malgré la souffrance, affectueux malgré la douleur, protecteur en raison du danger.

« Hadès… »

L'amant caresse les cheveux de l'être aimé.

« Je suis là. Tout sera bientôt fini »

Elle pose sa main sur son front pour toucher un signe étrange du bout de ses doigts.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu… »

La phrase reste figée dans l'air car une brusque douleur secoue le corps de la miraculée, elle semble la traverser avec violence, l'empêchant de parler tandis que son amant la serre contre elle, tentant désespérément de la retenir mais finalement la connaissance finit par la perdre.

« Zeus a parlé d'une malédiction… mais que t'a-t-il donc fait ? »

Pendant ce temps, les spectateurs de cet extraordinaire combat émergent péniblement des décombres du palais qui s'est maintenant entièrement effondré. Uriel regarde avec dépit les pierres qui jonchent le sol.

\- Dire que nous défendions ce lieu depuis si longtemps.

\- Toute chose est faite pour tomber dans l'oubli, même les plus grands empires. lui répondit Oblivion.

Némésis, quant à elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui méritait maintenant le nom de dieu suprême.

\- Non… je ne peux pas croire que le seigneur Zeus soit déjà vaincu.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la voix d'Hadès qui lui ordonnait d'approcher.

Némésis fit quelques pas dans sa direction, ses yeux distinguèrent une lumière par-dessus l'épaule du dieu suprême, elle aurait voulu l'avertir, lui crier de prendre garde mais ce mouvement dépassait largement la vitesse du son.

Ce fut aux yeux des spectateurs comme si une comète avait frappé le dieu des morts dans le dos, celui-ci en fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha le corps de Pandore posé dans ses bras bien qu'il ne tombât pas.

Le cosmos qui l'avait frappé avait une voix familière.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu pourrais me vaincre…

L'image du grand Zeus apparut clairement à toute l'assistance : il était toujours aussi brillant de lumière, resplendissant dans on armure intacte qui protégeait son corps d'où ne s'écoulait aucune goutte de sang.

\- Ni même me blesser d'ailleurs.

Hadès fit un suprême effort pour ne pas tomber. Même gravement blessé il voulait garder sa dignité.

\- Ma haine n'était donc pas assez forte pour t'emporter.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : le seul être que tu ne pourras jamais vaincre même en y mettant toutes tes forces se trouve devant toi.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Le dieu sombre avait projeté son poing en avant, tentant d'y rassembler toute la force qu'il contenait encore. Mais lorsqu'il toucha la protection du dieu des dieux ce fut comme si toute sa force s'était évaporée, non comme si elle avait été absorbée par cette armure immortelle.

Zeus saisit le poignet de son frère complètement décontenancé.

\- Cet habit est le reflet de mon âme. Il a été fabriqué il y a de cela très longtemps grâce à mon sang et aux rayons du soleil alors que toi tu n'es que ténèbres. Tant que je le porterai, le cosmos des ténèbres ne pourra rien contre moi !

Le dieu du ciel concentra son cosmos dans son poing droit et le libéra à la hauteur du ventre de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait vraiment usage de son cosmos plutôt que de ses poings depuis le début du combat. Le choc fut terrifiant : Hadès eut l'impression qu'une explosion se produisait à l'intérieur de lui puis sans qu'il pût s'y opposer, il fut emporté au loin comme par une tempête.

Le dieu des morts atterrit violemment sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Le sang qui s'écoulait de ses yeux et de ses lèvres prenait instantanément une couleur sombre au contact de sa peau. Il voulut pendre appui sur son bras droit pour se relever mais seuls ses doigts acceptèrent de bouger.

« M… Même s'il porte une armure… comment ai-je pu devenir aussi… faible ! »

Ce cri retentit aux oreilles de Zeus qui s'agenouilla jusqu'à hauteur de son oreille.

\- Tu as raison : tu es faible. Le frère aîné que j'ai connu n'avait pas peur de défier notre père Cronos ou le gigantesque Atlas. Le Hadès que j'ai connu avait une puissance incommensurable : d'un geste il pouvait déplacer des planètes, mon corps garde encore le souvenir de nos bagarres d'adolescents où j'avais souvent le dessous. J'aimais ce frère aîné que j'admirais, je l'aimais autant que je te déteste à présent.

\- Que… que veux-tu dire ?

Zeus saisit son frère par les cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout simplement que mon frère aîné est mort ! Il n'y a plus aujourd'hui qu'un pauvre imbécile qui erre dans ce monde en cherchant qui il est, tentant de détruire le monde pour se donner l'impression d'exister ! A force de vivre avec les morts tu es devenu comme eux ! Et maintenant regarde-toi : tu as tellement passé de temps en compagnie de ces humains que tu ne sais plus qui tu es au fond !

De dépit Zeus frappa de son poing la roche granitique sur laquelle était allongé son frère aîné.

\- J'ai essayé de réveiller le fils de Cronos qui sommeillait ! Mais ça a été peine perdue ! Ton esprit est uniquement obnubilé par cette fille : Pandora ! Tu as perdu ta force à cause d'elle !

\- Cette force est suffisante pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

\- Alors tu as aussi échoué dans ce but : quand j'étais en Asgard, j'aurais pu la tuer elle et tous tes enfants en une seconde, et depuis qu'elle est en Olympe, j'aurais pu la tuer à n'importe quel moment sans que tu ne puisses rien faire ! Même sans armure j'aurais pu te battre facilement avec cette force pitoyable !

Zeus se releva, il fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée puis se baissa pour ramasser l'épée des illusions qu'il envoya dans la direction de son frère.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons fait qu'utiliser notre septième sens à son paroxysme. Seul le neuvième sens est digne de nous. Relève-toi si tu le peux encore et montre-moi que tu le maîtrises toujours car sans cela je te tuerai !

En contrebas, le seigneur Odin observait son ami avec inquiétude. Il avait suivi le déroulement des derniers évènements, jamais il n'aurait cru que Zeus pourrait ressortir indemne d'un tel choc et pourtant…

Il regardait Hadès qui ne faisait pas même un mouvement pour se saisir de l'épée des illusions qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, une plaie béante laissée par le sceptre de Zeus ouvrait sa poitrine, jamais il ne pourrait riposter dans ces conditions. Malgré ses blessures il se rua dans la direction de la scène du combat.

Uriel voulut l'arrêter mais il en fut empêché par un autre émissaire de la puissante Utopia.

\- Laisse-le moi Uriel, c'est à moi de l'arrêter.

Sans un mot Némésis plaça sa fidèle épée brisée entre son index et son majeur et l'orienta vers Odin. Prenant appui sur ses jambes, elle se préparait à délivrer son attaque favorite : la charge angélique.

L'attaque fut si rapide qu'Odin ne réalisa ce qui s'était passé que lorsqu'il vit Némésis de dos se tenant devant lui.

\- Que ?

Némésis l'interrompit d'un geste, elle avait changé : ce n'était plus le nonchalant archange ironique qu'il avait connue ni la jeune fille émotive qu'il avait vue pleurer sur la tombe de ses parents. Non, ces yeux qui luisaient d'une froide détermination, cette allure si noble, ce ton impérieux… un des neuf souverains d'Utopia se tenait devant lui.

\- Il suffit seigneur Odin. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer.

\- Je vois… Tu es avant tout une émissaire d'Utopia. Impatiente de quitter son exil comme tous ces reliquats de la puissance de Cronos ! Ecarte-toi de là !

Sans un mot Némésis leva sa main droite et fit claquer son pouce et son majeur dans un petit bruit sonore.

Cette vibration fit se briser la protection d'épaule de l'armure de Balmung qui avait été touchée par l'épée de la souveraine.

\- Je parle sérieusement. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Hadès est… Au début je comptais juste l'utiliser pour revenir à la vie et restaurer la puissance d'Asgard. Mais à force de vivre à ses côtés, j'ai fini par comprendre sa tristesse, la violence intérieure qui le tourmentait, son combat désespéré pour trouver sa place dans ce monde qui rejette les dieux, son amour impossible pour sa sœur.

Némésis ferma les yeux à son tour pour signifier à Odin qu'elle le comprenait.

\- Depuis le Ragnarok… la fin de mon monde… il est la seule personne que j'ai pu appeler « mon ami », je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser mourir !

La plus jeune reine d'Utopia abaissa son épée, d'un geste ample du bras elle engloba tout l'espace se trouvant autour d'eux.

\- Regarde autour de toi Odin. Tout n'est que ruines et désolation, un dieu suprême se prépare à en découdre avec un autre. Hadès, Zeus, ils ne se battent pas à notre époque, ils se battent à l'époque de la chute de Cronos, lorsqu'un dieu suprême aurait dû être nommé. Aucune force ne pourrait les empêcher de s'affronter et je ne veux pas te laisser perdre la vie en essayant de le faire, j'ai déjà perdu assez d'êtres chers.

\- Alors c'est fini…

 _ **Utopia, palais du régent**_

Utopia était un empire composé de neuf royaumes indépendants qui ne reconnaissaient pour souverain que le grand Cronos depuis les temps les plus reculés de la mythologie.

Aux origines, les rois d'Utopia étaient des familiers de ce monarque mais leur race se tarit peu à peu car ils ne disposaient pas au contraire des Olympiens du don de l'immortalité qui n'aurait pu leur être conféré que par Cronos lui-même. Lors de la défaite de celui-ci, l'empire de l'Utopie était inconnu aux dieux. Trop impatients de se venger de leur père ils avaient négligé d'évaluer les dimensions de l'empire construit par celui-ci. Utopia n'évoquait pour eux que des résonances superstitieuses d'une « île des bienheureux » où la souffrance aurait disparu et dont plusieurs poètes comme Virgile puis Thomas More se firent les très tardifs relais.

Vivant à l'écart du monde, la civilisation utopienne avait été un moment menacée de disparition par le vide du pouvoir laissé par Cronos. Plusieurs guerres avaient suivi sa chute et plusieurs des neuf rois s'étaient entretués dans cette folie jusqu'à ce que la situation dégénère à un tel point que l'on crut que la civilisation elle-même allait disparaître.

Survint alors un homme venu de par delà les océans, il se disait originaire de ce pays mais personne ne le connaissait ou ne se souvenait de l'avoir vu naître. Selon la légende il était doué d'un immense pouvoir de sorte que lorsqu'il étendit sa main sur Utopia, la lumière perça les nuages et revint sur l'île. Tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas ou dont la foi vacillait auraient été instantanément volatilisés au contact de cette lumière.

Très peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de l'approcher de près car la lumière qui émanait de lui était si forte que l'on disait qu'elle pouvait rendre aveugle quiconque le contemplait. Cet homme… c'était la lumière d'Utopia, celui avec lequel le soleil se levait et se couchait, celui dont le nom ne devait être prononcé en vain et qui ne pouvait être regardé que de dos.

Il aurait pu se proclamer empereur mais cette pensée ne sembla jamais le traverser et toujours on le vit le plus fervent défenseur de la légitimité de la lignée de Cronos. Conscient cependant de la nécessité de juguler le chaos il avait pris le titre de régent d'Utopia « jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'héritier de Cronos » et c'est à ce titre qu'il avait nommé tous les rois de l'île, lui « le roi des rois ».

Dans le palais du régent, le troisième roi, sa majesté Caliban se tenait debout en face du trône sur lequel siégeait le maître de la lumière. Reconnaissant les rois comme ses égaux, le régent n'exigeait d'eux aucune preuve d'allégeance ou de soumission, il n'intervenait même pas dans leurs querelles qui pouvaient dégénérer en conflits armés. La coutume voulait cependant qu'on l'appelât « Altesse » car les rois lui reconnaissaient un statut plus proche que le leur de la divinité suprême incarnée par Cronos. Quand ils parlaient du Régent, ils ne citaient jamais son nom et le nommaient simplement « IL » pour souligner son caractère unique.

\- Altesse, il est temps de prendre une décision. Trois des nôtres ont bougé, alors nous devons bouger aussi.

Le Régent était assis dans son trône derrière un rideau assez fin mais suffisamment opaque pour limiter les effets du rayonnement de son aura sur ses visiteurs qui pouvaient ainsi le regarder de face.

\- Je sais cela, Caliban, c'est pourquoi j'ai convié les autres rois à nous rejoindre.

\- Quelle perte de temps !

Caliban, le roi de la victoire, était connu pour son mauvais caractère et son impétuosité mais plus que le temps qui s'écoulait c'était la perspective de se trouver en présence de ses co-souverains qui l'agaçait. Il n'avait jamais eu de bonnes relations avec eux, particulièrement avec Baldur qui prônait la non violence. Le Régent sembla percevoir sa nervosité aussi ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus ironique.

\- La reine Jézabel sera là elle aussi.

Quelqu'effort qu'il fît pour le cacher, cette information ne laissa pas le souverain de glace. S'empourprant légèrement il tenta maladroitement de se rapprocher d'une colonne pour y voir le reflet de son profil et ne put s'empêcher de tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux blancs comme la neige.

Il n'eut cependant guère le temps de revoir sa tenue car il sentit presque instantanément une forte pression s'exercer sur son cou. C'était un contact métallique et froid, en baissant les yeux, il put s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de chaînes.

Un parfum enivrant de fleurs de cerisier parvint à ses narines, ce qui le fit se détendre quelque peu.

« Tu sais bien que je te préfère comme tu es, naturel. »

Caliban sentit que l'étau des chaînes se resserrait et l'entraînait vers l'arrière. Il se laissa faire sans résistance et bientôt les fines lèvres peintes de mauve de la reine d'Utopia se posèrent à la commissure des siennes puis les étreignirent fermement.

« Cela fait longtemps, tu n'as pas changé »

Celle qui venait d'être interpellée ainsi se nommait Jézabel. La reine d'Utopia était un personnage d'une beauté surprenante. Ses cheveux d'un blanc neigeux pouvaient lui donner une apparence de vieillesse tout à fait erronée au premier abord car c'était là le seul tribut que les rois devaient payer en échange de l'immortalité garantie par le Régent et aussi leur signe distinctif. Mais cette première impression était balayée l'immortelle jeunesse qui se reflétait sur tout son corps dont la peau hâlée respirait le soleil. D'une taille très fine elle se vêtissait habituellement de vêtements très suggestifs comme une tunique partiellement transparente qui plaquée sur ses seins pour les rehausser formait un décolleté provocant qui se prolongeait jusqu'à sa ceinture. Ses jambes fuselées étaient couvertes par des bottes très hautes tandis qu'à ses poignets on voyait aujourd'hui pendre des chaînes. Caliban se retint de lui demander à quoi lui servaient ce genre d'accessoires quand l'évidence lui creva les yeux. Jézabel avait suivi son regard et se préparait à lui décocher une réplique assassine quand elle se souvint en présence de qui elle se trouvait.

\- Votre Altesse, je vous salue.

Le Régent lui adressa un petit signe de la tête qu'elle dut avoir peine à percevoir derrière le rideau opaque qui le cachait.

\- Sommes-nous tous réunis ?

Jézabel s'inclina plus profondément qu'elle n'avait à le faire.

\- Je suis désolée mais il se trouve que Baldur, le premier roi, ne se sent pas très bien. Votre altesse connaît sa santé fragile et la prédiction d'hier semble l'avoir épuisé.

Une nouvelle question fusa presque immédiatement bien qu'elle fût posée sans agressivité.

\- J'en suis navré. Connaissez-vous la raison de l'absence d'Ilya, le second roi ?

Caliban et Jézabel échangèrent un rapide regard, non ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Le père adoptif et maître de Némésis avait la réputation d'un homme simple qui aimait aider son prochain. Peut-être était-il tout simplement allé prêter main forte aux paysans de ses terres ? Mais ce qui les surprenait c'était que le Régent leur posât une telle question alors qu'il savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas la réponse. Peut-être Ilya avait-il été envoyé en mission sur Terre par le Régent lui-même et celui-ci vérifiait-il de la sorte que personne n'était au courant ? La dissimulation était bien dans le caractère de cet homme.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais – le Régent laissa passer un court silence – Caliban, pourquoi avoir demandé audience ? Les évènements prennent-ils un cours imprévisible ?

\- Oui votre altesse. La prédiction de Baldur nous a révélé que les neuf rois devraient être présents lors du duel qui opposerait leurs majestés Zeus et Hadès.

\- Uriel, Oblivion et Némésis auraient-ils perdu le titre de roi selon toi ?

Caliban se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de dire une chose qu'il aurait pu regretter. Jézabel lui fit signe de la laisser faire.

\- Votre Altesse connaît comme nous la prédiction de Baldur : « lorsque les neuf rois seront rassemblés et prêts à reprendre leur puissance, alors deux grandes étoiles s'affronteront ». Nous devons tous être présents, c'est impératif.

Jézabel hésita quelque peu avant d'ajouter.

\- Le grand Cronos l'aurait voulu ainsi.

Le Régent ne parut pas désarçonné par cet assaut.

\- Vous avez raison sur un point : nous pensions que Zeus était maintenant le seul maître du monde et Némésis nous avait conseillé d'intervenir le plus tard possible dans le procès d'Athéna lorsque les autres dieux se seraient rendormis. Mais depuis l'intervention d'Hadès, ce n'est plus possible. Vous connaissez notre loi : il nous est interdit de conquérir la Terre si ce n'est au nom de notre souverain légitime.

Ce fut au tour de Jézabel de se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de lui dire que c'était lui, le souverain légitime d'Utopia !

\- Votre altesse… nous ne pouvons rester inactifs pendant que Uriel, Oblivion et Némésis ont déjà bougé. Et peut-être même Ilya…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'audience, le Régent se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers ses invités. La lumière qui émanait de lui était tellement forte que Jézabel dut se protéger les yeux avec les voiles de sa robe pour ne pas être aveuglée tandis que Caliban dont les yeux ne ressentaient plus la morsure du soleil depuis longtemps ne cillait pas.

Le Régent avait de très longs cheveux blancs tirant sur le blond coiffé d'un diadème, symbole de son pouvoir. Il portait une aube très blanche qui semblait dessinée pour cacher les ailes d'un ange qui lui donnaient son ampleur démesurée.

Son visage était absolument couvert jusqu'aux yeux par un foulard qui laissait deviner la courbe de son nez et la forme de ses lèvres. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles et encore ceux-ci étaient ornés de pupilles si petites qu'on les distinguait à peine dans le malëstrom multicolore de son aura. A ceux qui lui demandaient pourquoi il ne montrait jamais son visage, il répondait invariablement que la raison en était qu'il n'était pas beau. Mais tous les rois d'Utopia savaient que ce masque cachait autre chose qu'un visage disgracieux.

La voix du Régent était surhumaine, à certains moments elle tonnait comme l'éclair puis elle ressemblait à l'écho d'une caverne ou alors elle était aussi douce que celle d'un enfant.

\- Les neuf rois n'interviendront pas ! Nous sommes Utopia comme Cronos était Utopia et nous devons nous conformer à ses lois ! Cependant ce serait une grande honte que l'on puisse dire que nous fûmes les seuls à ne pas avoir assisté au plus grand combat de cette époque. J'irai donc et je verrai de mes yeux l'héritier de Cronos.

Jézabel et Caliban ne purent retenir une exclamation, de surprise pour la première, de rage pour le second car il sentait qu'il allait rester là.

\- Vous votre altesse ?!

Le Régent se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de son palais.

\- Je ne suis que le Régent. Vous êtes rois et votre volonté est loi. Faites ce que bon vous semble mais rappelez-vous que si vous prenez parti pour le vaincu, vous devrez vous en justifier devant le vainqueur, devant Dieu.

Restés seuls Caliban et Jézabel hésitaient encore sur l'attitude à adopter, le premier se montrant plus tempérant.

\- Hum le Régent n'a pas changé : il se refuse toujours à assumer le rôle de Dieu pour ce monde et met en avant la légitimité de la lignée de Cronos. Mais son intention est claire : il ne fera rien contre nous si nous nous rendons sur Terre pour soutenir Hadès ou Zeus mais il ne nous protégera pas non plus contre le courroux du vainqueur si notre champion est vaincu.

Jézabel dégrafa l'un des voiles transparents de sa robe puis l'agita de façon provocatrice devant le troisième roi.

\- Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignon quand tu as l'air aussi soucieux ?

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas être sérieuse une seconde ?

La jolie reine prit un air faussement blessée.

\- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas de ma frivolité quand nous deux…

Caliban rougit légèrement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs peu avouables.

\- Bon je crois que je vais me rendre sur Terre finalement ! Et toi ?

\- Je vais aller au château d'Hadès, je me suis laissée dire qu'il y avait sans doute des garçons plus gentils que toi là-bas.

\- Bon alors j'irai à Asgard comme ça on ne risque pas de se croiser !

Le Régent s'éloignait tandis que deux rois allaient prendre leur envol pour la Terre. Baldur n'avait pas menti : bientôt les neufs seraient réunis pour arbitrer l'affrontement des deux étoiles géantes de cette époque. Les neuf rois avaient bougé, Utopia avait bougé.

Hadès était toujours allongé sur le sol, incapable de bouger, toute force semblait l'avoir abandonné. Son regard se posait machinalement sur l'épée des illusions qui gisait à son côté, sa dernière chance de sauver sa vie, d'emporter la victoire. Mais en cet instant, le maître de la mort avait abandonné jusqu'à l'idée de la victoire.

« Il a raison : j'ai échoué. J'ai été incapable de protéger mes enfants et Pandore.

Pourquoi devrais-je me relever ? Il me tuera et c'en sera enfin fini de moi. J'aurai accompli ma mission, je suis venu sur l'Olympe, j'ai affronté Zeus et j'ai perdu, ce n'est que justice.

Une fois que je serai mort, il n'aura plus de rival. Les humains ne sont pas une menace, aussi il ne les anéantira pas. Non il va se contenter d'aller régner à Utopia sur le royaume de Cronos.

Athéna sera probablement libérée de la malédiction qui la touche, elle reviendra sur Terre et y mènera sans doute une existence normale, oui elle sera heureuse.

Odin est encore en vie, il sera peut-être vexé de devoir accepter la domination d'Utopia mais il se fera une raison. Et puis Asgard revit depuis que ses enfants sont revenus à la vie, Hilda épousera Siegfried et Freya sera heureuse avec Hagen, cela sera un peu grâce à moi.

Elysée… ma fille… j'aurais aimé revoir ton visage mais ça ne fait rien. A ma mort, Hypnos, Thanatos et toi serez libérés de l'étoile de la mort, vous redeviendrez des humains et vous aurez enfin la vie à laquelle vous aviez droit.

Oui… tout sera pour le mieux… si je meurs… »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du dieu qui s'apprêtait à abandonner sa vie et son royaume à son frère cadet. Celui-ci paraissait déçu.

\- Tu ne vas donc rien tenter ? Je pensais que tu tenterais au moins quelque chose pour ceux qui ont cru en toi jusque là.

« Ceux qui ont cru en moi ?

Oui c'est vrai que je vais les décevoir mais au moins ils ne perdront pas la vie. Ils survivront à cette époque violente et comme les dieux se sont rendormis, ils n'auront plus à souffrir.

J'ai protégé la Terre… j'ai protégé les gens que j'aime… je n'ai pas de regrets… »

\- Très bien, puisque tu ne peux plus faire un geste et te vides lentement de ton sang, je suppose que je dois me montrer miséricordieux et prendre ta vie.

Le grand Zeus saisit son sceptre à deux mains et le souleva au dessus de lui, appelant la foudre purificatrice.

 _Hadès…_

« Cette voix…

 _Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à errer sans but ?!_

« Odin…

 _Tu es tellement égoïste !_

« Hestia…

 _Tu dois me promettre de revenir en vie…_

« Pandora, pardon…

 _Vous êtes le dieu suprême_

« Gaia… pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

 _Connais-tu l'amour ?_

« Athéna ?

 _Je n'ai pas de parents alors vous voulez bien être mon père ?_

« Elysée… merci

 _Pourquoi voulais-tu protéger une femme comme moi ?_

« P… Perséphone…

 _Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'ai tellement cherché…_

Une image s'imprégna alors dans son esprit, celle d'une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux bruns allongée sur un tapis de fleurs. Elle regardait vers le ciel comme si elle pensait en voir descendre une personne. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais il n'entendit pas le son qui passa leur frontière. Il n'entendait rien mais voyait tout, il voyait les larmes perler aux yeux de cette personne sans que son sourire ne s'efface, il voyait ses lèvres remuer pour former un son qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Puis brusquement il la vit crier, bien qu'il n'en perçût pas le son, ce cri résonna dans sa tête comme un coup de tonnerre et brusquement tout s'éclaircit : il y avait une personne qui l'attendait, oui elle l'attendait en implorant son retour !

« Pan… Pandora ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent si brusquement qu'il crut devenir aveugle en sentant la morsure du soleil les frapper. La main du seigneur des ténèbres se referma à cette seconde précise sur la garde de l'épée des illusions. Le dieu du ciel avait déjà amorcé son mouvement.

\- Je serai toujours le plus fort !

Le sceptre de Zeus se dirigea vers le cou d'Hadès avec la vitesse de l'éclair. Hadès vit la mort arriver puis tout se brouilla : l'image du dieu du ciel devint flou, son sceptre n'était plus qu'un long serpent qui s'allongeait en spirale devant ses yeux.

Combien de temps se passa-t-il ? Moins d'un millième de seconde sans doute. Mais dans cet intervalle l'univers se réduisait à l'espace compressé entre les deux protagonistes de cette scène surréaliste.

Le maître de la mort tira son épée de son fourreau et alors ses yeux ne virent plus rien car sa vitesse avait dépassé leurs capacités. Il sembla alors que le temps s'était brusquement arrêté, donnant le temps à l'un des protagonistes de riposter et d'éviter la charge de son adversaire en même temps. L'épée des illusions rencontra le torse de Zeus et le fendit de bas en haut tandis que sceptre à la foudre purificatrice qui aurait dû décapiter le dieu des morts ne rencontrait que le néant. Oui, en cet instant précis, l'univers s'était réduit au mouvement de leurs deux lames mais l'une d'elles avait dépassé la vitesse de la lumière, elle avait détruit les lois du temps et frappé le dieu du ciel d'un coup terrible.

Lorsque la scène fut enfin visible pour tous les spectateurs, Zeus et Hadès se tournaient le dos. Chacun avait gardé la position dans laquelle il avait achevé son assaut. Le maître des cieux fut le premier à bouger.

\- J'ai lancé mon attaque à la vitesse de la lumière. Tu aurais dû être décapité alors que c'est moi qui ai été touché. La seule explication possible est que tu as utilisé la vitesse divine qui est conférée par le neuvième sens.

Zeus ouvrit la bouche malgré lui et le battement de son cœur qui suivit lui arracha une intense douleur.

\- M… même une armure divine ne pouvait me protéger contre une telle attaque.

\- Oui, le neuvième sens est inégalable, nul ne peut en sortir indemne.

Le cadet d'Hadès fit de nouveau face à son aîné. La protection de son torse avait été coupée de haut en bas par l'épée des illusions et un mince filet de sang commençait à s'en échapper.

\- Tu semblais prêt à abandonner la vie, pourquoi avoir choisi de reprendre le combat alors que la mort t'aurait délivré de cette souffrance ?

\- Pandore serait triste.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26: Victoire sans gloire**

 _ **« Noble bataille, loyale bataille, bataille idéale, tu vécus. Victoire, défaite. Que voulez-vous donc dire lorsque vous survit le vaincu ? »**_

 _Grèce, république monastique du Mont Athos_

 _Ave Maria, gratia plena,  
Dominus tecum,  
benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus.  
Sancta Maria mater Dei,  
ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. _

_Amen_

C'était le dixième Ave Maria qu'il récitait en sa cellule du mont Athos où demeuraient en permanence des milliers de moines dont il faisait occasionnellement partie. Le fait qu'il servait une autre divinité que celle qu'il venait de prier ne changeait rien à l'habitude qu'il avait conservée de son éducation dans les steppes de Russie de prier le Seigneur avant chaque bataille. Dieu, il se plaisait à le répéter à ses sujets était pour lui une nécessité absolue. Il était son frein moral en tant que souverain contre la tentation de recourir à l'arbitraire et en tant qu'homme la finalité de son existence. Au fond, s'il avait accepté il y a bien longtemps de cela le titre de roi du Régent d'Utopia, c'était pour avoir la chance de se trouver un jour en présence de son créateur et de lui demander s'il avait mérité la damnation pour ses actes. L'Eglise orthodoxe ne lui ayant pas offert cette opportunité, il s'était tourné vers Utopia, l'empire du peuple élu de Dieu.

Ilya Muromets allait entamer un nouvel ave maria lorsqu'il sentit derrière lui la présence d'un homme âgé d'après la fréquence des battements de son cœur. Machinalement, il prit la main du vieillard dans la sienne et baisa humblement l'anneau du patriarche de Constantinople, chef spirituel de tous les orthodoxes depuis le concile de Constantinople en 381 ap J.C. C'était un vieillard qui avait déjà dépassé le temps qui était imparti au commun des mortels sur Terre comme en témoignait la blancheur et l'épaisseur de sa barbe.

« La paix du seigneur soit avec vous mon fils »

Ilya ne répondit pas. S'il croyait toujours en Dieu, il avait cessé depuis longtemps de se croire que la paix pût devenir une réalité par le simple fait de la souhaiter. Le patriarche n'en perdit pas pour autant son ton bienveillant.

"Cela fait des heures que vous priez mon fils. Votre conscience serait peut-être soulagée si je vous entendais en confession.

\- Je regrette, patriarche, mais cela ne se peut. Si je vous confessais mes pêchés, vous ne me donneriez jamais l'absolution.

\- Le seigneur peut tout entendre et tout pardonner."

Tandis qu'il observait ce vieil homme, Ilya pensait à l'un de ses prédécesseurs, Michel Cérulaire, qui en tant que patriarche de l'Eglise orthodoxe avait provoqué le schisme avec l'Eglise chrétienne d'Occident en 1054. Il avait connu personnellement cet homme, près de mille ans auparavant il avait eu les mêmes paroles pour lui. Et la réponse du souverain d'Utopia fut identique.

"Vous faites erreur : il est des choses que même Dieu ne peut pardonner, c'est pourquoi il a crée l'Enfer."

Ilya Muromets ouvrit ses paupières sur des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel de la steppe où il avait grandi. Cela faisait peut-être trois journées qu'il était revenu sur Terre, suivant en cela les instructions du Régent et déjà il avait commis plusieurs pêchés mortels en tant que chrétien. Il ne portait plus l'habit monastique, pas plus qu'il ne se trouvait sur le mont Athos et quel que soit le temps qu'il passerait en pénitence, ce serait désormais inutile.

Les corps sans vie d'une dizaine de gardes du sanctuaire gisaient à ses pieds tandis qu'une poignée de chevaliers le contemplait en tremblant d'appréhension. Le second roi d'Utopia regardait déjà sa mission comme un échec : en quittant son royaume il s'était juré de verser le moins de sang possible mais à cause de cette maudite protection mystique il n'avait pas plutôt fait un pas sur la terre sacrée que sa présence avait été repérée. Dès lors il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se défendre contre ses agresseurs qui l'avaient payé de leur vie.

"Ecartez-vous si vous ne voulez pas mourir."

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il leur lança. Un calcul mental rapide lui permit de se rendre compte de la valeur de ses opposants : ils étaient huit au total soit cinq chevaliers de bronze, deux chevaliers d'argent et un enfant.

Une femme aux cheveux verts d'une remarquable beauté malgré son masque prit les devants.

"Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi envahir le sanctuaire ?"

La réponse d'Ilya fusa.

"Le Sanctuaire ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis ici pour détruire un objet qu'il renferme. Je suis prêt à épargner vos vies si vous me dites où cet objet est caché.

\- Et que cherchez-vous au juste ?

\- La véritable tête de Medusa."

Le chevalier de l'Ophiuccus fut très surprise par cette réponse. Ayant elle-même ordonné à Persée d'Algol d'abattre les chevaliers de bronze, elle savait très bien que le bouclier de Méduse avait été totalement détruit et à sa connaissance, l'armure d'Algol n'avait pas été restaurée. Quelle valeur une armure morte pouvait bien avoir aux yeux de cet homme ?

"L'armure d'Algol a été détruite et la face de Méduse avec elle.

\- Je ne parle pas de « cette » tête de Méduse mais de la vraie tête de Medusa, la gorgone qui fut tuée par Persée. Dans la mythologie, à son retour du pays des Gorgones, le héros Persée demanda l'hospitalité au Titan Atlas qui soutenait le ciel sur ses épaules. Atlas la lui refusa car nul mortel n'avait le droit d'entrer au jardin des Hespérides où se trouvait les fameuses pommes d'or. Alors Persée sortit la tête de Méduse de son sac et s'en servit pour pétrifier le géant.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Athéna ?

\- J'y viens. Par la suite, la véritable tête de Méduse fut offerte à Athéna car c'était elle qui avait transformé Medusa en Gorgone pour la punir d'avoir été abusée par Poséidon sur le seuil de son temple. La tête de Méduse fut donc incrustée dans le bouclier d'Athéna tandis que seul un fragment de celui-ci fut détaché du bouclier original pour former l'armure d'argent d'Algol.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous cherchez cet objet ?

\- Mais pour le détruire évidemment ! Bientôt nul ne pourra ignorer que le jardin des Hespérides et l'île des Bienheureux sont des métaphores mythologiques pour désigner la légendaire Utopia dont les portes sont fermées depuis le temps mythologiques au commun des mortels par la statue du dernier des Titans à savoir Atlas."

Le ton D'Ilya devenait de plus en plus emphatique.

"Je ne me répéterai pas ! Dites-moi où est caché le bouclier d'Athéna ou je suis tout à fait capable de réduire le sanctuaire en cendres pour le trouver plus aisément."

Tandis qu'un drame se nouait, le dieu de la guerre agonisant tentait de puiser dans sa mémoire les raisons d'un concept qu'il n'avait jamais su complètement assimiler.

La scène qu'il revivait alors se situait après le refus exprimé par Hadès de faire de lui son héritier.

\- Quoi tu es encore là ?

\- S'il vous plaît…

\- Je suppose que la seule manière pour moi de me débarrasser de toi est de t'expliquer au moins la théorie, cependant toute chose a un prix alors je vais exiger une chose et une seule de toi en échange de ce que je vais t'enseigner.

A cet instant les yeux d'Hadès étaient aussi froids que la neige qui les entourait et Arès sentit qu'il ne pourrait se dérober à l'exigence du dieu des morts, quelle qu'elle soit. Les lèvres de celui-ci se déformèrent en un rictus haineux.

\- Mon désir est que tu deviennes un semeur de chaos, Arès ! En échange de mon enseignement je ne te demanderai pas d'entrer à mon service ni quoique ce soit de ce genre, non ce que je vais te demander est bien pire : je veux te voir t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, danser avec la mort et répandre le chaos sur Terre. Je veux voir jusqu'où te poussera ta haine de Zeus et ta soif de vengeance !

Le dieu adolescent mit quelques secondes à se remettre des paroles qui lui avaient été assénées, il aurait pu se révolter contre une telle monstruosité, être scandalisé mais sa peur était telle en cet instant qu'il ne put lâcher qu'un mot.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Appelle cela du sadisme si tu veux mais rien ne me donnerait plus de plaisir que de voir l'un des rejetons de mon frère s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres dans lesquels je me débats depuis si longtemps. Je hais Zeus et la formidable lumière qui émane de lui, si la perte d'un de ses enfants peut la faire ternir j'en serai ravi. Et maintenant prépare-toi à recevoir mon enseignement.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais votre marché !

\- J'ai dit que j'avais une exigence mais je n'ai pas dit que je te laissais le choix.

Hadès s'assit devant le feu, un sourire aussi malsain qu'éphémère passa sur ses lèvres quand il invita Arès à s'asseoir.

« Bon écoute Arès, dans ce monde il n'y a que deux absolus : la vie et la mort, nos sens nous permettent tout simplement de les contrôler. Le septième sens fait de toi un demi-dieu en ce sens qu'il repousse les limites de l'espace. Le 8ème sens te permet de repousser les limites de l'abstrait. Le 9ème sens se trouve au-delà de ces deux là : pour le maîtriser il faut avant tout que tu comprennes ce que sont la vie et la mort et l'écart entre ces deux absolus. Tu ne dois faire qu'un avec chacune des particules non seulement celles de ton corps mais aussi celles qui composent tout l'univers, celui du sensible comme celui de l'intelligible. Alors plus aucune barrière que ce soit celle de l'espace ou celle de l'esprit ne s'interposera entre toi et la big will. Quand tu auras compris cela alors tu pourras maîtriser le 9ème sens. Le sens divin »

\- Je ne comprends pas : quand vous m'avez vaincu autrefois vous vous êtes contentés de dégainer votre épée plus vite que moi, qu'est-ce que l'écart entre la vie et la mort ou le 9ème sens ont à voir avec ça ?

\- Hum, tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Soit je vais te l'expliquer. L'intervalle qui nous séparait était d'une dizaine de mètres, en portant ton attaque à la vitesse de la lumière tu l'as parcouru en moins d'un millième de seconde. Je n'avais même pas encore posé la main sur mon épée lorsque cela s'est produit.

\- Mais alors comment ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne me déplace pas dans le même espace que toi. La vitesse de la lumière permet à une personne de parcourir 300.000 km en une seconde n'est-ce pas ? Mais toute personne, même maîtrisant le 7ème sens est soumise à des contraintes physiques si infimes soient-elles car elle ne sera jamais qu'un objet dans l'univers. La différence entre toi et moi est celle-ci : je ne forme pas mes mouvements dans l'univers, c'est l'univers qui est en mouvement autour de moi car ma volonté ne fait qu'une avec lui : c'est cela la signification de la « big will », la volonté suprême qui permet de modeler l'univers à son gré.

\- Je… je crois que je commence à comprendre.

Hadès ferma les yeux comme s'il souffrait d'une soudaine contrariété.

\- Non, il est absolument impossible que tu comprennes ce que je dis sans un minimum de pratique.

Le regard du dieu parcourut rapidement le ciel puis se fixa sur un point invisible dans celui-ci, Arès fixa son regard dans la même direction et au bout de quelques minutes de concentration il finit par déceler un minuscule éclat rouge dans le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hadès lui répondit sans même tourner la tête.

\- Il s'agit d'une nébuleuse rouge que l'on appelle « Alpha du Centaure », c'est l'étoile la plus proche du soleil, elle se situe à 4,6 années lumière de la Terre, ce qui veut dire – Arès se mordit la langue pour réprimer la question qu'il voulait poser – que tes yeux te renvoient actuellement l'image de cette étoile telle qu'elle était il y a plus de quatre ans, pour un mortel ce serait quatre cents ans. Mais moi je la vois telle qu'elle est à l'heure actuelle.

Le dieu adolescent attendit un éclaircissement qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas n'est-ce pas ? Alors prends ma main car le chemin qui sépare cette étoile de la Terre nous allons le faire ensemble.

Encore une fois, Arès ne put cacher son étonnement.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu…

\- Qu'elle se situait à 4,6 années lumière de nous ? C'est tout à fait exact, mais ne t'ai-je pas dit que pour moi les distances n'étaient pas des limites ? Allons, prends ma main si tu veux voir la vérité de tes yeux.

Il sembla au jeune dieu que sa main s'était mue de sa propre volonté pour se poser dans celle de la Mort, l'avait-il seulement souhaité ou désiré ? Il lui semblait que sa volonté avait cessé d'exister depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Aussitôt il sentit un cosmos étrange et multicolore l'entourer : son corps et celui d'Hadès étaient en train de changer de couleur, ils passaient du noir au violet puis du mauve au blanc sans jamais se fixer. Les sensations physiques aussi simples que le battement de son cœur lui devenaient insensibles comme s'il était devenu étranger à son propre corps. Autour de lui, il lui semblait que le temps et l'espace s'affolaient : les étoiles passaient à la vitesse de supernovas sans s'arrêter ni se fixer dans son champ de vision.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais à sa grande surprise il ne sentit aucun mouvement se prononcer comme s'il n'était plus qu'un amas de molécules en mouvement. Puis finalement tout s'arrêta. Le dieu de la Mort et lui se trouvaient dans une sorte de couloir noir qui se terminait par une sortie lumineuse.

Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la bouche et cette fois un son en sortit.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé ?

Son compagnon prit une expression contrite, comme s'il était peiné d'avoir un élève si médiocre.

\- J'ai dématérialisé nos corps sous forme d'une infinité de molécules en mouvement pour les envoyer ici ou si tu préfères la version imagée, j'ai fondu nos volontés avec celle de l'univers.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Cesse de poser des questions stupides ! C'est le même principe que la téléportation mais à une échelle supérieure ! On accélère le mouvement des atomes qui nous composent jusqu'à les recomposer à un endroit donné. Un éveillé au septième sens pourrait le faire sur une distance de quelques kilomètres, je l'ai fait sur 4,6 années lumières. C'est pourquoi nous sommes en face d'Alpha du Centaure.

Le cœur du jeune dieu manqua un battement. Comment ?! Ils avaient parcouru une telle distance en un temps qui lui avait semblé si court ! Ou alors peut-être quatre années s'étaient-elles vraiment écoulées ? Ou bien étaient-ils allés plus vite que le temps lui-même ?

\- Maître, combien de temps cela nous a-t-il pris ?

Hadès affectait un air des plus détachés.

\- Quelques minutes tout au plus mais ne sois pas si étonné ! Je te l'ai dit pourtant : lorsque l'on accélère le mouvement des particules atomiques jusqu'à permettre une téléportation, les distances sont quasiment abolies et le temps aussi par conséquent. Mais ne crois pas que ton initiation soit terminée : le vrai chemin que tu dois parcourir se trouve devant toi.

Arès scruta quelques secondes l'étrange couloir sombre dans lequel il se trouvait, quel secret pouvait-il bien receler ? Quelle était cette lumière en sa fin ?

\- Avant que tu ne poses la question, nous nous trouvons dans un vortex comme il y en a entre la Terre et Olympe, sa longueur se réduit à quelques mètres et tant que tu te trouves en son centre tu n'as rien à craindre. Mais au bout de ce tunnel se trouve ta destination : Alpha du Centaure. On appelle ce vortex le « seuil du péril » car la vie et la mort se trouvent à chacune de ses extrêmités.

\- Si… si je franchis cette lumière j'aurai accompli 4,6 années lumières en quelques minutes ?

Le jeune dieu sentit que la main de son compagnon se désolidarisait de la sienne.

\- Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Mais tu dois savoir une chose : le processus de téléportation est par nature instable : cela demande environ une seconde à un maître en télékinésie pour reconstituer les atomes de son corps d'un point à un autre sur le globe terrestre. Ce n'est finalement pas si compliqué. Mais compte tenu de la distance que nous avons parcouru, la mutation que va subir ton corps en passant ce portail sera un milliard de fois plus violente. Tes atomes mettront au minimum quelques minutes à se reconstituer, si tu ne parviens pas à harmoniser ton cosmos avec l'univers pendant ce laps de temps c'est comme si tu fonçais dans un mur de béton : tu seras dispersé en des milliards de particules et il ne restera rien de toi.

Arès blêmit visiblement tandis que le sombre prophète lui tournait déjà le dos. Le naïf adolescent cherchait pourtant encore du réconfort auprès de lui.

\- Je… je vois… combien de fois avez-vous essayé avant d'y arriver ?

Hadès se retourna et le toisa d'un regard noir de colère.

\- Arès ! Ce vortex que tu vois n'est pas un simple tunnel ! C'est l'intervalle entre le 8ème et le 9ème sens ! L'intervalle qui sépare la vie de la mort ! Je n'ai tenté qu'une seule fois de le franchir comme ton père et mon frère ! Si tu ne réussis pas cette fois, tu ne réussiras pas non plus une prochaine fois ! Il n'y a pas d'alternative possible pour maîtriser le big will : c'est la vie ou la mort !

Avait-il hésité ? Avait-il reculé ? Etait-ce la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front qui l'avait trahi ? Il ne le sut jamais. Il n'avait qu'une certitude : de toute son âme il avait voulu tenter de réaliser cet exploit mais au moment où son courage l'avait emporté, il avait senti une main se poser sur la sienne et l'emporter irrésistiblement dans l'autre direction. Quand il se réveilla enfin, Hadès caressait à nouveau les cheveux d'un de ses enfants.

-Pourquoi ?

La réponse n'avait rien de chaleureuse.

\- Mort tu ne me sers à rien. Je t'ai promis de t'enseigner la théorie du 9ème sens en échange de ton allégeance et j'ai tenu parole. De toute façon tu ne pouvais réussir.

Arès se releva péniblement.

\- Il me semble que maintenant je comprends comment vous m'avez vaincu…

-En effet tu comprends à présent le fossé qui nous sépare. On pourrait l'appeler la « vitesse divine » mais cela ne recouvre qu'une partie de la vérité car le 9ème sens c'est aussi l'immortalité de l'âme : la possibilité de survivre sans enveloppe charnelle mais je doute que tu puisses le comprendre. En théorie n'importe quel dieu ayant acquis un niveau suffisant de fusion avec la big will peut nous égaler mais depuis les temps anciens nous n'avons jamais vu telle chose se produire.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Non je ne mens pas, comme je te l'ai dit tes capacités s'arrêtent là à moins que tu comprennes ce qui te manque.

Sur ce Hadès se leva puis se dirigea vers ses enfants. Il posa brièvement sa main sur la joue du garçon aux cheveux couleur d'argent, quand il la retira la marque de sa blessure avait disparu. Les enfants le prirent chacun par une main, tout excités à l'idée de reprendre leur voyage.

\- Père, où allons-nous ?

Hadès avait déjà tourné le dos au futur dieu de la guerre.

\- D'abord nous irons à l'endroit où je vous ai trouvé, ensuite je vous emmènerai dans un endroit très secret, à Eleusis où je voudrais vous présenter à quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi elle ne vit pas avec nous cette personne ?

\- Elle vit ici. Dit Hadès en désignant son cœur de sa main.

Le maître de la mort s'éloignait et malgré son envie de le suivre, Arès sentait qu'il en était incapable comme si on avait jeté un sort à ses jambes pour les empêcher de bouger. En désespoir de cause il héla son vainqueur de toute la force de ses poumons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui me manque pour être comme vous ?

Le vent lui-même sembla lui porter la réponse du dieu le plus sombre.

« Comprendre… entre la vie et la mort… l'intervalle »

 _L'intervalle entre la vie et la mort… Aujourd'hui je suis aux portes de la mort… Peut-être vais-je enfin comprendre._

La véritable bataille de cette époque venait de s'engager, un combat entre le dieu du ciel et celui de la mort. Le seigneur Zeus regardait le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres avec un certain contentement.

Bien que son armure laissât entrevoir une plaie béante, il ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à parler.

\- Je vois que tu t'es finalement décidé à te réveiller sombre étoile de la mort. Cela m'aura coûté un peu de sang mais je ne le regrette pas.

Du sang, le dieu de la mort en perdait abondamment, il s'écoulait des déjà nombreuses blessures qui lui avaient été infligées depuis le début de ce combat mais lui non plus ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- Inutile de feindre la faiblesse mon frère. Même si je t'ai blessé, je sais que ton aura n'a pas diminué, ce sang qui s'écoule de tes blessures, tu peux le refaire tien comme le fit Athéna devant moi à Elision.

\- C'est vrai mais tes blessures sont autrement plus graves que les miennes. Aussi je vais t'accorder une trêve de dix minutes pour te donner le temps de les panser.

Sans un mot le maître de la mort se saisit de son épée et la planta profondément dans le sol du palais. Zeus fit de même avec son sceptre tandis qu'une aura bleu azur se concentrait autour de lui, refermant la plaie de son thorax en quelques secondes.

De son côté, Hadès ferma lentement les yeux tandis qu'une aura brûlante l'enveloppait. Dans un premier temps, Zeus crut que c'était la manifestation de son pouvoir curatif mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre son erreur : au lieu de stopper l'hémorragie, l'énergie émanant du corps de son aîné faisait s'évaporer le sang aussi noir que la suie qui s'en écoulait.

L'inquiétude perça dans la voix du dieu lorsqu'il s'adressa à son frère.

\- Tu… tu as brûlé tes cellules pour stopper l'hémorragie ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait comme moi ?

La bouche d'Hadès s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper un air vaporeux et sombre.

\- Parce que je ne le peux pas. Je ne suis pas comme Athéna ou toi, un dieu dispensateur de vie. Tout en moi appelle la mort et même mon sang peut être dangereux alors plutôt que de mourir en le perdant, je préfère brûler les centres de l'hémorragie.

Le dieu termina mentalement le décompte de soixante secondes. Il lui restait peu de temps pour accomplir ce qu'il devait. Lentement il s'approcha du caveau où le corps du dieu des dieux avait gît si longtemps.

\- Tu as commis un acte lâche en t'en prenant à Athéna et Pandore. « Celui qui réveillera le corps de dieu sera maudit ». Comment auraient-elles pu déchiffrer cette inscription alors qu'elle ne devait pouvoir être comprise que de Poséidon, toi et moi ?

Le dieu du ciel sourit malicieusement.

\- La vie n'est finalement qu'un jeu de hasard, mon frère, il faut miser jusqu'à tomber sur le bon numéro. Si l'une d'elles s'était abstenue de toucher à cette tombe comme je l'espérais, il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule victime et si elles n'avaient rien fait, ça aurait été moi le perdant.

Hadès s'agenouilla devant le caveau puis lentement il passa son bras droit sous le cou d'une déesse évanouie. Il saisit ensuite la main de celle-ci et la froideur qui s'en dégageait fit se froncer ses sourcils.

\- Ton corps devait rester prisonnier de ce caveau pour l'éternité. C'était le gage de non intervention dans les affaires terrestres que tu nous avais donné à Poséidon et à moi. Tu as enfreint ta propre loi en utilisant ta fille pour le libérer.

\- Qui a été le premier parjure mon frère ? Moi parce que j'ai contourné la loi ? Mais qu'en est-il de toi qui n'as pas hésité à réintégrer ton corps pour combattre Athéna alors que dès le moment où elle avait posé le pied à Elision tu aurais dû reconnaître ta défaite. Tu crois que le fait d'avoir connu la mort et perdu ton empire t'absout de tout crime ?

Hadès se releva lentement en prenant le corps d'Athéna dans ses bras comme avaient pu le faire les détenteurs de l'armure du Sagittaire en leur temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais pour ce que nous avons fait…

Le dieu de la mort posa le corps inanimé d'Athéna à côté de celui de Pandora puis fit signe à Némésis et Odin de venir s'en saisir avant la fin de la trêve.

\- Nous sommes tous deux condamnés.

Ce discours amena le rire du roi des dieux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains, mais une forme de vie supérieure. Quels que soient les péchés que nous ayons commis, nous ne pourrons jamais être jugés par des humains pour ceux-là. Le seul crime pour lequel nous puissions être jugés, nous l'avons perpétré contre notre créateur, notre propre père.

Les deux dieux s'étaient placés devant leurs armes respectives car la trêve de dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient accordés arrivait à expiration. Hadès jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour vérifier que Némésis et Odin s'étaient suffisamment éloignés avec leurs précieux fardeaux.

Ils posèrent ensemble la main sur leur arme respective tandis que leurs regards se scrutaient intensément.

\- Ton neuvième sens vaut-il le mien ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir !

Aucune parole de plus ne fut prononcée car les deux frères avaient invoqué la vitesse divine en même temps. A ce moment leurs corps avaient cessé de se mouvoir dans un espace-temps terrestre car leurs reflets étaient devenus transparents aux yeux des spectateurs.

Lorsque leurs poings se rencontrèrent ce fut comme si un nouveau big bang avait eu lieu : une sphère multicolore s'était formée autour d'eux et semblait absorber l'espace autour d'elle avant de se contracter et de disparaître.

Le phénomène se produisit plusieurs fois, entraînant chaque fois le même effet : toute chose se trouvant dans le rayon d'action de la sphère était englobée par elle instantanément.

Odin et les émissaires d'Utopia observaient, sidérés, le mouvement des nuages qui étaient comme aimantés vers l'aire d'affrontement des deux combattants, les arbres déracinés et le vent soufflant en rafale. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis la sphère se contracta et sembla rejeter toute l'énergie qu'elle avait absorbée.

Uriel fut le premier à comprendre.

\- Oui c'est exactement comme la dernière fois… La Terre ne peut supporter le poids de deux êtres ayant dépassé la vitesse de la lumière en même temps alors elle s'offre elle-même en sacrifice pour les apaiser… Magnifique !

En effet l'Olympe semblait devoir servir de champ de bataille à l'affrontement des deux dieux les plus puissants. Mais à l'intérieur de la sphère, les protagonistes vivaient dans un sublime isolement, seul leur combat comptait.

L'épée des illusions avait en effet rencontré le sceptre de la foudre et chacun des deux frères tentait de projeter toute sa masse vers l'autre pour le déstabiliser. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient au front des deux dieux, témoin de l'effort considérable qu'ils devaient accomplir. Chacun de leurs mouvements dépassait la vitesse de la lumière et déchirait un peu plus la réalité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais lorsqu'ils étaient immobiles, la sphère continuait de grandir et d'emmagasiner de l'énergie.

\- C'est formidable, vraiment formidable, commenta Zeus. Je n'ai pas ressenti une telle excitation depuis le temps de Cronos. Mais je ne céderai pas !

\- Tu es conscient que nous nous trouvons dans l'intervalle entre la vie et la mort ? Si l'un de nous recule ne serait-ce que d'un seul pas, son corps traversera l'espace à la vitesse d'une étoile filante et se disloquera dans le cosmos ! Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir cela ?

\- Est-ce toi ou moi que tu cherches à convaincre ?

Hadès saisit le fourreau de son épée de sa main libre et l'alignant dans l'axe de son genou le fit remonter verticalement vers le menton de son frère qui sentit ses os se briser sous le choc.

En temps normal, il aurait évité un tel assaut sans mal mais dans cet espace-temps il n'en allait pas de même : si leurs mouvements étaient incroyablement accélérés dans la dimension olympienne, c'était l'effet contraire qui se produisait à l'intérieur de la sphère : leur vitesse était comparable à celle de simples humains rendant chacun de leurs assauts beaucoup plus dangereux que dans une arène de combat ordinaire.

\- C'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous sommes vraiment tout puissants dans cette dimension créée par la confrontation de nos deux pouvoirs.

Promenant son regard dans la sphère qui les entourait, le roi des dieux put se rendre compte de l'ampleur de l'accélération cosmique produite par leurs deux forces : les étoiles volaient littéralement autour d'eux comme si elles étaient leur satellite. La main du monarque se referma alors sur une poignée sur l'une d'elles.

\- Regarde cette étoile : il me suffit de tendre la main et de la refermer sur elle pour qu'elle cesse d'exister. C'est probablement à cela que ressemblait l'univers avant le big bang.

La main du roi des dieux se referma sur l'astre de la voie lactée et quand elle se rouvrit, il ne restait plus que poussière d'une étoile qui avait été aussi brillante que le soleil.

\- Oui, répondit Hadès, mais cet univers-là a été détruit parce que nos ancêtres les Titans avaient oublié leurs limites en tant qu'êtres vivants. Leurs combats ont provoqué l'explosion de leur univers et le sacrifice du ciel, Ouranos.

\- Tu seras toujours un incorrigible donneur de leçons ! Hypocrite que tu es ! Tu te refuses à aller jusqu'aux limites de ton pouvoir parce qu'il te fait peur comme te terrifie le fait même de vivre ! Hadès le grand ! Hadès le philosophe ! Tu n'es finalement qu'un diseur de demi vérités !

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors arrête-moi, avec tes mains !

Zeus concentra son énergie tandis que son frère se ruait à l'assaut en courant.

Alors qu'Hadès n'était plus qu'à un mètre, il fit exploser son cosmos en une vague qui n'était pas assez forte pour faire tomber son aîné mais suffisante pour le déstabiliser. Le dieu de la mort eut une seconde d'hésitation en recevant la rafale de cosmos mais ce fut suffisant pour permettre à son adversaire de prendre l'avantage. Le poing de Zeus percuta sa mâchoire tandis que son sceptre balayait littéralement ses jambes, le faisant chuter à terre. Hadès n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir avant qu'une nouvelle vague cosmique l'envoie aux limites de la sphère.

Dans un réflexe désespéré, il fit tourner son épée dans son poignet de façon à produire un courant contraire à celui que produisait le vent dans cet espace temps.

Le dieu de la mort resta quelques secondes en suspension au-dessus du gouffre béant puis il parvint enfin à retrouver son équilibre.

\- Se battre ici est vraiment très dangereux. Il n'y a ni gravité ni sol ni plafond. Pour maintenir notre équilibre on est obligé de lutter en permanence contre la force centrifuge.

\- On n'appelle pas ce lieu « le seuil du péril » pour rien. Tu as bien neutralisé mon assaut mais qu'en sera-t-il pour le prochain ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zeus lança son sceptre en direction de son frère, l'arme siffla aux oreilles du dieu de la mort et une fois de plus, cette inattention passagère permit à son opposant de lui décocher un coup de poing très violent. Celui-ci parvint à articuler péniblement en se tordant de douleur.

\- C'est vrai : ton pouvoir dépasse sans doute le mien et je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre. Mais tu as commis une énorme erreur en m'attirant dans cette dimension.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'en ce moment nos capacités sont réduites à leur plus simple expression humaine et que dans cette situation, l'art du combat à l'épée est un atout maître !

Avant que Zeus ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit la morsure de l'acier à la gorge, il recula aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour parer un second assaut mais constata à sa grande stupeur que du sang s'écoulait de sa gorge.

\- Co… comment as-tu fait cela ?

Hadès avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Il est dommage que tu n'aies jamais appris l'art du combat à l'épée. Le coup que je viens de te porter se nomme « Hiratsuki », il consiste à porter un coup d'estoc à la gorge avec l'épée à l'horizontale. Evidemment, dans un espace aussi contraignant que « le seuil du péril », il m'est difficile de l'exécuter parfaitement mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te blesser.

Le monarque recula instinctivement de quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait aux limites du « seuil du péril ». La situation venait de changer radicalement en une seconde, aussi décida-t-il de jouer son va tout pour se donner le temps d'élaborer une riposte.

\- Et auras-tu la bonté de me dire où on t'a enseigné cette technique ?

Le sourire du dieu des morts ne changea pas mais sa voix se fit plus nostalgique.

\- Il est dommage que tu te sois enfermé depuis si longtemps dans ta sublime Olympe. En se tenant à l'écart du monde on se prive de ce qu'il a de mieux à nous offrir. Je n'ai pas toujours été en guerre contre Athéna, lors de mes jours d'errance il m'est arrivé de rencontrer des gens intéressants, des personnes qui m'ont beaucoup apporté.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, c'est d'un humain que je tiens la maîtrise de l'escrime. Son nom était Hijikata Toshizo, sa vie fut courte mais il m'a beaucoup appris. Oh je sais ce que tu penses : je suis hypocrite de vouloir détruire les humains alors que j'ai pu apprendre d'eux. Mais finalement, lorsque je nous vois toi et moi, j'en viens à me demander si nous valons mieux qu'eux.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de nous comparer ! Nous ne sommes pas des humains mais une forme de vie supérieure !

Un éclat meurtrier passa dans les yeux d'Hadès.

\- Alors prouve-le ! Esquive mon prochain assaut !

\- Je suis prêt !

S'attendant à un assaut similaire, Zeus anticipa un coup porté à la gorge et prévit de se saisir de l'épée de son adversaire au moment où celle-ci atteindrait la hauteur de sa gorge.

Hadès passa à l'attaque en retournant sa lame à l'horizontale et en la plaçant entre l'index et le majeur de la main droite. Dans un premier temps, l'enchaînement de l'assaut sembla donner raison au dieu : la lame s'orienta directement vers sa gorge. Zeus se déplaça alors très rapidement sur le côté anticipant que son adversaire, emporté par son élan perdrait l'équilibre. Mais dans l'intervalle qui avait précédé le temps dans lequel il comptait saisir l'épée des illusions, l'acier laboura son épaule droite causant une douleur atroce suivie d'une nouvelle douleur moins forte dans l'épaule gauche. L'enchaînement s'arrêta là, laissant les deux protagonistes dos à dos.

Zeus sentit la sueur dégouliner sur ses tempes, le sang s'écoulait de son épaule gauche lacérée tandis que son épaule droite ne portait qu'une égratignure.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Aurais-tu acquis des pouvoirs supérieurs aux miens ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir mais de technique mon frère. Le coup que je t'ai porté se nomme Sandantsuki, je l'ai également appris de Toshizo, il consiste à frapper en deux temps la gorge, l'épaule droite et l'épaule gauche. Le fait que tu n'aies été blessé qu'une seule fois prouve que tu as assimilé ma technique en ne l'ayant vu qu'une seule fois. C'est un exploit dont tu peux t'enorgueillir.

\- D'avoir brisé la technique d'un mortel ?! Quelle plaisanterie !

Dans un geste rageur, Zeus lança un flux d'énergie cosmique dans la direction de son frère qui n'eut aucun mal à bloquer l'assaut.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Le simple fait de nous tenir dans ce lieu réduit notre cosmos à une quantité négligeable, ce qui revient à dire que j'ai l'avantage sur toi.

\- Peut-être mais tant que nous utiliserons nos forces l'un contre l'autre, cette sphère continuera d'aspirer tout ce qui se trouve sur l'Olympe et tôt ou tard ce sera le tour de ta chère Pandora.

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? Si j'ai évité de te blesser gravement à deux reprises c'est que j'ai un marché à te proposer.

\- Un marché ?

\- Oui. Toi seul es en mesure de briser la malédiction qui touche Athéna et Pandore et il n'est pas certain qu'elle cesserait si je te tuais, alors je te propose de renoncer à l'avantage que me confère ce lieu en échange de quoi tu les libères toutes les deux.

Quelqu'effort qu'il fît pour cacher son soulagement, le maître de l'Olympe ne parvint pas à retenir tout à fait un soupir de soulagement tandis que son cosmos baissait graduellement d'intensité annonçant la fin du seuil du péril.

Sur l'Olympe, les éclairs et la brume qui entouraient la sphère disparaissaient progressivement tandis que l'excitation d'Uriel décroissait. Le terrible phénomène qui avait emporté la moitié du royaume ne fut bientôt plus qu'un songe d'une nuit d'été révélant deux frères physiquement anéantis par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, reprenant difficilement leur respiration tandis qu'ils revenaient sur le plan matériel.

La splendeur multicolore de l'Olympe n'était plus qu'un souvenir : toute la verdure avait été comme arrachée, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit ni aucun son perceptible tant l'air s'était raréfié. Seule la structure principale de la cité céleste semblait avoir survécu.

Tandis qu'ils se remettaient difficilement de la perte de conscience qu'avait occasionné le manque d'oxygène, les spectateurs du combat échangeaient des sentiments contrastés.

Oblivion saisit Uriel par le poignet et tenta de s'exprimer d'une voix étouffée.

\- Il… il serait peut-être temps de mettre fin… à cet affrontement… ces deux-là ne semblent pas très bien fit-il en désignant Athéna et Pandore du menton.

\- De toute façon les olympiens sont une race condamnée, si nos deux terreurs font le travail à notre place, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Tu es ignoble ! Le Régent nous avait commandé de verser le moins de sang possible avant l'avènement.

\- Le Régent comme tu dis ne nous a pas donné d'ordre depuis bien longtemps, s'il veut voir ses ordres exécutés il n'a qu'à se déplacer pour juger par lui-même !

Mais en articulant ces derniers mots, Uriel ne se doutait pas que tous les rois avaient bougé en même temps suivant chacun leurs propres objectifs.

Le temps est une constante. Quel que soit le mode de calcul que l'on emploie, une heure durera toujours 3.600 secondes, on aura beau les compter plus ou moins vite, fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la position du soleil évoluer, une heure sera toujours une heure et rien ne la fera passer plus vite. Mais lorsque nous parlons de deux espaces-temps distincts, le temps devient une variable, il ne s'écoule plus en tout lieu de la même façon. Un homme qui aurait conscience de cela pourrait en devenir fou. C'est l'expérience que faisait à cette heure le spectre de l'étoile céleste de la valeur, Minos du Griffon.

Seule une douzaine d'heures s'étaient écoulées en Olympe depuis que la bataille avait commencé et déjà tant d'évènements s'étaient produits. Minos en avait conscience mais pour lui une heure en Olympe équivalait à une journée sur Terre de sorte qu'il s'était écoulé douze jours depuis que lui et ses compagnons avaient démontré leur impuissance à défendre Pandora. Certes leur adversaire était un dieu, et sans doute le plus puissant de l'univers mais cela ne compensait pas l'humiliation qu'il ressentait. Comment deux spectres et sept guerriers divins avaient-il été incapables d'esquiver un simple tour de magie qui avait pour but de les enfermer dans des bulles d'énergie privées d'oxygène ? Le temps n'avait pas encore pansé ses blessures, bien au contraire car il avait conscience que l'Histoire s'écrivait sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse y participer et cela le mettait dans une rage folle qui l'avait conduit à se disputer avec Rhadamanthe le matin même.

Cet imbécile semblait avoir trouvé du réconfort dans l'alcool. Il restait là des heures assis à contempler les fresques murales du château, un verre de whisky à la main pour le soulager. Et quand il ne buvait pas il lisait un roman de Mary Shelley décrivant l'histoire d'un homme qui avait voulu être Dieu en ramenant un homme à la vie. En lui voyant ce livre à la main, Minos avait explosé.

\- Tu n'en as donc pas assez de lire ces niaiseries alors que notre avenir se joue en ce moment même ?

Rhadamanthe ne daigna pas quitter sa lecture des yeux.

\- Tu as tort de mépriser ainsi la lecture. Cette auteur est une visionnaire, elle étudie la nécromancie d'un point de vue scientifique.

\- Parce que tu crois encore avoir quelque chose à apprendre sur les mystères de la vie et de la mort ? Combien de vies avons-nous vécu toi et moi ? Cent, deux cents ? Chaque fois nous ressentons l'appel des étoiles et notre nature de spectre se réveille pour nous ordonner de jouer notre rôle.

\- Justement, nous sommes tous comme cette créature : morts, nous sommes ramenés à la vie et chaque fois il me semble que l'emprise des ténèbres est plus forte et à chaque résurrection notre haine pour l'humanité s'accroît.

Minos avait quitté la grande salle du château en fureur. Etait-ce le moment de se poser ce genre de questions existentielles alors que le soleil ne se lèverait peut-être pas le lendemain ? Voulant apaiser son humeur il avait entrepris de se mettre à la recherche d'une rivière à laquelle il pourrait se désaltérer lorsqu'il fut témoin d'une scène surprenante.

Dans la fraîcheur de l'onde il distingua la silhouette d'une nymphe prenant un bain. Ses cheveux blancs descendaient en cascade jusqu'au niveau de l'eau, préservant ses fesses d'un regard mal intentionné.

Elle se mouvait lentement dans l'eau causant de petits remous aux endroits où sa chevelure avait frôlé la surface aqueuse. Mais il y avait un détail étrange autour d'elle : la traînée laissée par sa chevelure semblait s'épaissir. Elle prenait même une coloration étrange comme si le blanc avait viré au vert au contact de l'eau. Il fallut quelques secondes à Minos avant de comprendre que la nymphe était poursuivie par un énorme serpent qui glissait sur l'eau. Des siècles d'égoïsme avaient affaibli l'instinct de préservation de l'espèce qui pousse naturellement les humains à se protéger mutuellement. Il regarda donc le serpent énorme s'enrouler autour du corps de la nymphe, recouvrir sa peau de ses écailles, causant à la femme des gémissements de plaisir malsain.

Fasciné, le juge fit un pas dans la direction de la rivière et tendit la main vers l'étrange couple. Au moment où il toucha l'eau de son pied, un rire cristallin retentit à ses oreilles et la nymphe lui dévoila enfin son visage et les secrets de son corps. Le serpent était enroulé autour d'elle dérobant ses attributs féminins à sa vue.

\- Alors, juge des enfers, tu auras mis du temps à réagir.

La jeune créature inspira profondément et Minos eut alors l'impression qu'elle avait assimilé le reptile, ses écailles s'étaient changées dans les éléments d'une armure rudimentaire aux reflets verts et bleus couvrant partiellement ses charmes.

\- Que signifiait cette mise en scène et d'où me connais-tu ?

La nymphe émergea lentement de l'eau et tout en avançant, semblait détailler l'anatomie du juge.

\- La culture se perd dirait-on ? Ignores-tu donc que le premier roi des Francs avait pour père un serpent ? Comme une dynastie royale va bientôt voir le jour, je trouvais cela approprié.

\- D'où me connais-tu ?

\- Il est peu de choses que nous ignorions à Utopia.

\- Utopia ?

\- Oui l'ancien royaume de Cronos mais ce serait très long à expliquer. Je te donne le choix : soit tu me conduis à tes pairs tout de suite et prouves ainsi que tu es un serviteur zélé de ton maître, soit nous apprenons à faire connaissance.

Le spectre sentit le désir monter en lui tandis que la reine d'Utopia parcourait ses courbes de ses ongles. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait possédé une femme, il n'avait pas encore eu sa vie lorsqu'il avait perçu l'appel des étoiles et avait été sommé de servir un maître dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour libérer une réponse dont il ignorait lui-même la nature lorsque les lèvres de Jézabel l'obligèrent à rester silencieux. Son baiser était brûlant comme les flammes qui couraient maintenant dans ses veines.

Leur étreinte fut interrompue par les premiers rayons du soleil que les yeux des spectres ne supportaient pas. La magie de l'instant était rompue et il apparut plus convenable au juge de la convier au château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jézabel avait mis Rhadamanthe et Eaque au courant des principaux aboutissants de la guerre de succession pour le trône de Cronos. Jézabel avait les jambes croisées, elle sirotait le whisky du spectre du Wyvern en attendant que les juges aient pris une décision.

Après un long silence, Eaque consulta ses compagnons du regard et devant leur approbation muette s'érigea en porte-parole.

\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que nous nous rendions au sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

\- Parce que je soupçonne Ilya, le second roi d'Utopia de s'y trouver actuellement et je suis certaine que son but est de l'anéantir.

\- Et en quoi cela nous regarde-t-il ?

\- Vous voulez rejoindre votre maître n'est-ce pas ? Je suis prête à vous en donner les moyens mais à la seule condition que vous fassiez ce que je vous demande.

\- Une chose m'échappe : pourquoi vous opposer à l'un des souverains d'Utopia si vous défendez les mêmes intérêts.

Jézabel tremblait de plaisir et d'excitation en sentant la résistance de principe des spectres s'éroder peu à peu devant ses arguments. Elle croisa voluptueusement les jambes avant de daigner répondre.

\- Parce que j'aime l'excitation des batailles, parce que je veux savoir de quoi vous êtes capables et enfin parce que si Ilya élimine le sanctuaire, il gagnera sans doute les faveurs de l'héritier de Cronos, quelqu'il soit, et que dans le jeu subtil qui conduit à gravir les marches du pouvoir il est dangereux de s'impliquer personnellement.

\- Et si nous refusions ?

\- Vous ne refuserez pas.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

\- Je connais bien les spectres : ils ne peuvent pas voir le soleil mais le désirent plus que tout, vous craignez votre maître mais vous l'aimez mais surtout vous ne supportez pas de survivre à une défaite bien que ce soit votre destin. Les spectres sont une masse de contradictions mais il est néanmoins une constante dans votre comportement : vous recherchez toujours la bataille même sans en comprendre la finalité.

L'ouverture du « seuil du péril » par les fils de Cronos commençait à avoir des répercussions sensibles sur Terre et notamment dans les contrées situées dans l'hémisphère Nord.

Constatant que les glaces éternelles commençaient à fondre, le troisième roi d'Utopia, l'implacable Caliban, ne pouvait cacher son contentement tandis qu'il se défaisait progressivement de son manteau de fourrure.

\- Dire que j'avais peur d'attraper froid. On dirait que ça se réchauffe par ici.

Le pauvre Tyr jeta un regard désolé sur la contrée d'Asgard qui l'avait vu naître. L'on n'était pas encore en été et la glace comme la neige se liquéfiait, les énormes glaciers tremblaient sur leurs bases tels des colosses aux pieds d'argile et cette fois, aucune divinité ne viendrait les aider à se relever ou du moins amortir leur chute. Privée de son maître, Asgard ne survivrait sans doute pas longtemps et c'est ce qui enrageait le plus le serviteur de Baldur. Odin pouvait bien mourir, son fils, Baldur, dieu de la beauté et présentement roi d'Utopia saurait relever son royaume mais qui se trouvait justement à Asgard en ce moment ? Celui des seigneurs de la terre de nulle part qui avait le moins de considération pour la vie humaine et dans quel but ? Il préférait ne pas y songer.

\- Tyr, ferme-là tu veux !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu penses trop fort !

Le dieu de la droiture tituba un peu sous cet assaut. Caliban se moquait-il simplement de son mutisme ou était-il télépathe ? Il n'eut guère le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions car l'odeur familière du danger mit ses sens en éveil.

Caliban n'en interrompit pas sa marche pour autant. Simplement il faisait mine de scruter les environs de ses yeux cristallins tandis qu'il ramassait une poignée de cailloux de la main droite.

\- Qui que tu sois, j'ai senti ton odeur, aussi il serait plus raisonnable de te montrer !

Le souverain plaça un caillou entre le pouce et l'index puis d'une chiquenaude, l'envoya dans les airs où il fut pulvérisé environ une seconde plus tard. Il répéta la même manœuvre tout en avançant à pas lents vers une destination invisible.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à masquer ton cosmos mieux que ça, je sais exactement où vous vous trouvez.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Caliban étendit son bras en direction de l'ouest et ce fut comme si toute la neige s'était évaporée au contact de l'astre solaire, révélant deux hommes en armure, l'un d'une corpulence assez impressionnante portant des haches, l'autre courbé à la façon d'un prédateur, le cheveu hirsute.

Bien que décontenancés les deux hommes ne semblaient pas craindre Caliban, ce qui était soit le fait de la folie soit celui de l'ignorance pensa Tyr.

\- Que faites-vous en le domaine du seigneur Odin ?! s'exclama Thor de Phedca.

Les lèvres de Caliban s'ouvrirent légèrement pour former un sourire extrêmement dangereux.

\- En voilà une façon de s'adresser à un aveugle.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un sifflement aigu de la part du conquérant d'Alioth. En quelques secondes une demi-douzaine de loups formèrent un cercle autour de Caliban, prêts à l'attaquer.

\- Si tu tiens à ces bestioles, je te déconseille de siffler encore une fois.

Un autre cosmos s'épanouit derrière Caliban et la voix du guerrier divin de Sleipnir se fit entendre, encore plus lourde de menaces que celle de Tholl.

\- Dites-nous d'abord qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici.

Désobéissant aux ordres de son maître, l'un des loups à fourrure brune s'élança vers le roi d'Utopia qui brisa l'élan de l'animal en même temps que sa mâchoire d'un revers de la main.

\- Ici et maintenant je suis votre mort prochaine. Cependant si vous désirez connaître le motif de ma visite, le voici : je suis venu recueillir le vœu d'homme lige du souverain de cette contrée.

Fenryll et Tholl qui n'avaient pas reçu une éducation très relevée échangèrent un regard consterné tandis que Hagen se souvenait laborieusement de la signification du concept d'homme lige. Dans le vocabulaire médiéval c'était la condition d'un seigneur qui se déclarait vassal d'un seigneur de même qualité que lui et lui prêtait hommage. Cet étranger attendait-il que la princesse de Polaris lui rende hommage ?

Caliban souriait à nouveau.

\- Mon cher Tyr on dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à penser trop fort. Cependant je ne demande pas l'hommage pour moi-même mais pour le dieu suprême que nous allons élire… prochainement. Si votre souverain refuse de rendre hommage à celui-là, alors je devrai vous tuer.

\- Mais si l'identité du dieu suprême est encore inconnue ?

C'était Tyr lui-même qui venait de poser cette question, confus qu'il était par le discours de Caliban.

\- L'identité du dieu suprême n'importe pas. Quelque soit son nom, je le servirai comme devront le faire tous les peuples de la Terre ou bien je les exterminerai en son nom.

Tholl de Phedca resserra alors son étreinte sur ses haches, rendu furieux par tant d'injustice.

\- Le règne de ce dieu-là n'a pas encore commencé et déjà on voit poindre l'ombre de la tyrannie. Qui voudrait servir un dieu qui emploie un monstre sans âme tel que vous ?!

\- Le pouvoir ne s'est jamais bien partagé, porteur de l'armure du grand serpent. La neutralité n'est plus possible à l'heure actuelle pour un pays qui dispose d'une si grande puissance. Si Asgard résiste, je serais obligé, pour mon plus grand plaisir, d'en faire un martyr.

Il est des promesses que l'on fait dans certaines situations périlleuses pour les reprendre par la suite. Ayant retrouvé sa contenance, le grand Zeus avait fait de même pour son arrogance. Toisant son aîné il lui fit une proposition qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

\- J'accepte de libérer Pandore et Athéna mais en échange tu devras me donner quelque chose.

\- Je te rappelle que nous avions conclu un accord.

\- Il ne peut y avoir d'accord qu'entre deux personnes de même qualité, or je ne te reconnais pas comme mon égal.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu trouverais un subterfuge. Cependant je ne suis plus en position de négocier. Fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Un sourire ironique et cruel déforma la bouche du maître du ciel.

\- Mais qui a dit qu'il s'agissait de toi ?

\- Comment ?

Zeus interrompit la question qui allait suivre d'un geste impérieux puis affectant la nonchalance, commença à parcourir le champ de bataille, scrutant un point invisible dans les immensités nuageuses qui s'étendaient à ses pieds.

\- Tu ne trouves pas injuste que nous devions combattre devant un public si maigre ? Que nous devions verser notre sang comme des gladiateurs dans une arène sans entendre la populace nous ovationner ? Connais-tu seulement le nombre de cette vermine grouillante qui occupe notre Terre ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Le cosmos de Zeus s'intensifia alors terriblement, comme s'il avait voulu s'immoler, des flammes incandescentes s'élevèrent autour de lui dans un tourbillon de chaleur qui brûlait les pupilles des spectateurs.

\- Le temps où les hommes pouvaient ignorer l'existence des dieux est révolu ! Que la vérité brûle les yeux de ces misérables aveugles !

Lorsque l'archange Uriel comprit ce qui allait arriver, une expression d'extase se peignit sur son visage. Les flammes déployées par le maître du tenkai déferlèrent sur l'Olympe mais chose incroyable chacune d'elles continua sa course à travers les nuages… vers la Terre ! Et chacun des êtres humains qui levait les yeux vers le ciel à ce moment fut saisi d'horreur par l'approche de sa mort. Selon une sinistre logique, chacun des rayons envoyé par Zeus prit la vie d'un seul humain et aucun ne manqua la cible qui lui avait été désigné depuis l'Olympe. Les flammes déferlèrent ensuite aux quatre coins du globe, provoquant un immense incendie tandis qu'au travers de la voûte nuageuse disloquée, les survivants apercevaient distinctement les contours d'un gigantesque palais en ruines où se déroulait une bataille sans merci.

Hadès fit mentalement le décompte des morts qui avaient pénétré son royaume, ils étaient environ vingt millions d'âmes et chaque seconde qui passait amenait des milliers d'agonisants sur les pentes du Seikishiki. Il semblait au dieu de la mort qu'il pouvait presque entendre les plaintes de ces mères qui avaient perdu leur enfant, de ces paysans qui voyaient leurs maisons incendier ou de ces désespérés qui se jetaient eux-mêmes dans les flammes pour réclamer la clémence de leur dieu. Devant la crainte de la mort subite, les hommes redevenaient des animaux apeurés.

\- Eh bien, que voulais-tu donc prouver ? Qu'il te suffit de lever le doigt pour incendier un pays ?

Zeus s'approcha lentement d'Athéna et Pandora. Il apposa doucement sa main droite sur le front de chacune d'elles.

\- Non je voulais juste mesurer l'ampleur de ton imposture.

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu prétends que nous sommes une race condamnée à disparaître et que les humains finiront par nous succéder. Et pourtant, malgré ta foi en l'humanité, tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt ni versé une larme pour tant de vies perdues de nos nobles successeurs. Dis-moi donc ce que tu penses de ces humains auxquels Athéna a consacrés sa vie et que tu fais souffrir après leur mort !

Hadès n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Je déteste les humains à peu près autant que je hais notre race. Vivre aux côtés des humains n'a rien de formidable pour un dieu : ils ont exactement les mêmes défauts que nous en plus accentués. Hésitant toujours entre le bien et le mal ils recherchent toujours le bien et finissent par mal faire, c'est vraiment pitoyable mais en même temps cela nous ressemble tellement. Toi et moi, cherchant tous deux à protéger ce que nous aimons, allons finir par provoquer un désastre parce que nous aurons failli à faire le bien tout en le recherchant.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que vivre avec les humains c'est proprement insupportable ! C'est comme se regarder dans un miroir qui accentuerait tous les défauts de ton visage en permanence !

Zeus achevait de tracer un signe en forme de triangle sur le front de ses illustres victimes, terminant ainsi le rituel qui devait les délivrer de leur malédiction.

\- Hu Hu hu… C'est vraiment trop drôle ! Quelque soit le résultat de ce duel les humains seront perdants car nous les détestons tous les deux. Nous sommes finalement des monstres d'orgueil prêts à détruire notre propre race pour donner un sens à nos vies. Toutefois, il est une chose que je veux que tu saches. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas senti mais en ce moment même, les émissaires d'Utopia sont en train de ravager le monde. Tous ceux que tu apprécies vont perdre la vie. Hilda, Freya et les guerriers divins sont la proie de Caliban cette petite Seika à qui tu dois la vie la perdra bientôt par la faute d'un orthodoxe pratiquant tes spectres vont servir de chair à canon et même tes chers enfants vont venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Crois-tu que j'aurais passé des milliers d'années entouré par trois rois d'Utopia sans percer leur secret à jour ? Je ne connaissais pas les détails de leur plan mais finalement il rejoint mes intérêts en tout point. Même si tu gagnes contre moi, tu seras un vainqueur solitaire car il n'y aura plus personne pour te voir que toi-même alors que tu ne supportes pas ta propre image.

\- Je… Je me fiche de ces stupides hommes ! articula le dieu de la mort d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait son trouble.

\- C'est vrai : à l'époque où tu vivais dans Elysion tu te fichais éperdument de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, à cette époque toutes tes pensées étaient obnubilées par ton épouse. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser qu'elle est en train de se réveiller, elle peut sans doute nous entendre. Qu'as-tu dit déjà le jour où tu l'as tuée ? Ah oui c'est vrai, c'était quelque chose comme « j'aurais massacré le monde entier si seulement tu avais voulu m'aimer ».

Hadès tremblait de rage à l'idée que les souvenirs les plus intimes de son existence puissent être ainsi dévoilés.

\- Car tu pensais qu'elle ne t'aimait plus n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait beau te clamer son amour et revenir volontairement à toi en délaissant sa mère, cela ne te suffisait pas ! Elle t'appartenait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à tes yeux ! Tu ne l'as pas tuée parce que tu avais peur que son amour te rende faible mais parce que tu ne voulais plus la voir repartir ! Tu pensais que morte elle serait ta chose comme toutes ces ombres que tu fais souffrir pour ton plaisir ! Ton âme est tellement noire que tu te réincarnes dans des nourrissons en espérant laver ainsi le sang qui souille tes mains ! Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour te prétendre le dieu suprême alors que ta conscience est aussi noire ?!

\- Vas-tu te taire ? Maudit !

Cette fois Hadès était complètement sorti de ses gonds, la rage qu'il avait mis dans cet assaut verbal n'avait d'égal que la vélocité avec laquelle il avait fondu sur son cadet. C'était à nouveau un hiratsuki, le coup d'estoc avait donc été porté à la base de la gorge mais Zeus ayant assimilé l'assaut réussit à l'éviter.

\- Trop lent !

Ajouta-t-il en projetant son poing vers le torse de son adversaire, pensant le faire tomber. Le dieu des morts chancela effectivement mais ne tomba point. Pire, saisissant le poignet du dieu du ciel, il le tordit de toutes ses forces. Parvenant à se libérer, celui-ci examina sa blessure, elle n'était pas grave, aussi repartit-il à l'assaut immédiatement.

Le sceptre et l'épée se croisèrent à nouveau, l'un fut blessé à l'épaule, l'autre au bras. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent, mêlant leurs pensées.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit comme dominé par une force surnaturelle qui lui aurait fait oublier la douleur. Si c'est le cas, alors je dois me donner à fond dans le combat ! »

L'assaut recommença. Zeus crut avoir pris l'avantage lorsqu'il évita l'épée qui avait été lancée contre lui comme un vulgaire projectile mais il ne tarda pas à faire l'expérience de son erreur : durant la seconde qu'il avait gaspillé à rejeter l'épée de côté, il avait baissé sa garde, ce qui permit à son adversaire de lui assener un furieux coup de poing dans le flanc. Une fois de plus leurs pensées s'entremêlèrent dans cette danse endiablée de la bataille.

« Si je ne le tue pas alors je prouverai que je suis inférieur à mon aîné ! Il m'a pris tous ceux qui auraient pu me permettre de changer ! La seule issue c'est la mort ! »

Sous une pluie torrentielle, guettés par des millions d'yeux depuis la Terre, les deux frères repartirent à l'assaut. Bien qu'Hadès disposât d'une supériorité incontestable dans le maniement de l'épée, Zeus avait pour lui la résistance de son armure et la foudre qui le renforçait à chaque fois qu'elle s'abattait entre eux.

Hadès pouvait bien tenter de toucher les points vitaux de son adversaire, l'efficacité de ses attaques était presque annulée par la résistance de l'armure divine. La foudre au contraire provoquait des dommages internes au dieu de la Mort qui n'avait aucun moyen de les limiter.

Dans ce tumulte du combat, aucun des protagonistes n'avait remarqué que deux déesses étaient revenues à elles. Encore faibles et traumatisées par le spectre qui avait manqué de les tuer en punition de leur crime, leurs yeux ne distinguaient que les reflets de la réalité, à la façon des prisonniers de la caverne de Platon.

Tout sentiment humain avait pratiquement disparu en Hadès et Zeus. Chaque muscle était tendu vers la destruction de l'autre, le combat occupait totalement leur esprit comme si une force surnaturelle en eût pris possession. Toutefois, ils arrivaient tous deux à la limite de leur résistance, ils le savaient et se concentraient sur leur ultime assaut, le dernier qui leur serait permis avant de s'écrouler.

Zeus regardait le pouvoir de la foudre comme son plus sérieux avantage. Certes il ne possédait pas la formidable habileté de son aîné mais dans un terrain détrempé par la pluie, il pourrait neutraliser son assaut ou au moins l'affaiblir par une décharge électrique, ensuite il ne lui resterait plus qu'à concentrer tout son potentiel dans son sceptre dont il se servirait pour transpercer son aîné, cela lui éviterait un corps à corps incertain. La seule inconnue était de prévoir d'où partirait l'attaque d'Hadès car s'il ne pouvait briser son assaut, cela reviendrait à devoir l'encaisser et pour éviter cela il devait impérativement anticiper de quel côté porterait l'assaut.

Hadès savait quant à lui que son seul atout était sa maîtrise de l'épée. Au cours des années il avait retravaillé les mouvements et techniques appris de Toshizo, malheureusement rencontré beaucoup trop tard. Il avait appris de lui que le seul moyen de briser un assaut porté du haut vers le bas était de porter le sien de bas en haut comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait blessé son frère. Mais pour cela il lui fallait atteindre une vitesse au moins égale à celle de ce dernier. Son épée était incontestablement plus lourde que le sceptre de Zeus, la dégainer dès le début de l'assaut revenait à alourdir son bras gauche inutilement et à perdre l'avantage de la surprise. Il lui fallait donc se saisir de son épée au dernier moment. Dans ce cas de figure il devrait prendre son élan sur sa jambe gauche car étant lui-même gaucher il risquerait d'entailler son genou en dégainant s'il lançait sa jambe droite en avant. Le mouvement était parfait mais il en devenait plus prévisible pour son adversaire d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune sorte de protection pour encaisser son assaut.

Au moment où la pluie redoublait d'intensité, lorsque les deux adversaires étaient sur le point de déclencher leur assaut, ils sentirent tous deux que leur humanité se rappelait à eux sous la forme de deux êtres chers.

Athéna avait saisi la main de Zeus et Pandora avait fait de même pour Hadès.

La déesse aux yeux pers fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Père, je vous en conjure ! Rien ne vous oblige à en découdre de cette façon ! Vous avez vécu en harmonie tous les deux pendant des siècles ! Ce conflit n'a aucun sens !

Ce fut alors le tour de Pandora dont l'amour éclatait.

\- Hadès, mon frère, mon amour… nous pourrions être tellement heureux ensemble. Tu as défié le dieu des dieux pour me protéger mais je suis sauve. Retournons ensemble à Elysion ou sur Terre. Partout où tu iras je te suivrai.

Zeus parut un instant ébranlé par les arguments de sa fille.

\- Athéna… malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu veux encore croire que je puisse faire un bon souverain… mais… n'as-tu pas vu les brasiers que j'ai allumés sur Terre ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je méprise cette vermine qui pourtant nous regarde en ce moment ? J'ai franchi depuis longtemps le point de non retour. Je ne puis plus souffrir d'être le dieu suprême tout en supportant la présence d'un frère aîné dont l'existence est une erreur de la nature !

Hadès enlaça tendrement celle qu'il aimait et pour la première fois pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pandora s'ouvrit entièrement à ce baiser et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Cependant, quand ils se séparèrent, le regard de la Mort ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

\- Nous irons vers les étoiles ma sœur, mon amour. Nous ferons ensemble ce merveilleux voyage, je le sais. Mais si j'abandonnais ce combat maintenant, la douleur de mes blessures et de cette étoile noire que je porte maintenant au milieu du front ne cesserait jamais. Je ne veux pas d'une paix qui ferait de moi un perdant ! Je suis le fils aîné de Cronos, son légitime héritier et cela me donne le droit de rencontrer Dieu lui-même car je sais que je peux vaincre.

Pandora s'éloigna lentement, refusant de croiser les yeux de ce monstre de vanité.

\- Si tu tiens un tel discours alors c'est que celui que j'aimais est déjà mort.

Athéna toisa à son tour son père avec mépris.

\- Alors entretuez-vous donc puisque vous ne semblez être venus au monde que pour cela.

Sans un mot, les deux divinités se mirent en garde pour ce qui devait être leur dernier assaut. La pluie cessa alors de tomber et le tonnerre de gronder tandis que sur Terre, des millions de cœurs battant à l'unisson tentaient vainement de saisir l'enjeu d'un combat dont ils pressentaient que l'humanité n'y survivrait peut-être pas.

Dans les rangs des utopiens, on tremblait d'excitation mais aussi de désarroi. Uriel serrait son épée enflammée plus fort que jamais, se demandant s'il lui serait permis d'intervenir en faveur de son champion. Oblivion lui-même semblait perdre son calme tandis que Némésis entraînait Odin à l'écart.

\- Mais où me mènes-tu ?

\- Dans le lieu le plus secret de ce palais, là où les portes d'Utopia s'ouvriront bientôt.

\- Tu ne veux donc point voir la fin de ce duel ?

\- Non car la prophétie de Baldur m'a fait comprendre que nous avons encore du temps pour tenter d'empêcher ce destin sanglant de s'accomplir.

Zeus fut le premier à amorcer son mouvement. Levant son sceptre vers le ciel, il reçut instantanément toute l'énergie de la foudre qui y couvait. Il s'abstint cependant de le poser à terre, attendant le moment propice pour endiguer l'assaut de son opposant.

Hadès, de son côté, prit une grande inspiration et fit glisser sa lame dans l'intervalle compris entre son pouce et son index en guise de fourreau. Refermant sa main droite sur l'acier, il positionna sa main gauche au-dessus du baudrier. Des gouttes de pluie s'écoulaient le long de son visage comme si le ciel eût voulu lui dispenser les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus verser.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total comme si les adversaires attendaient un signal invisible qui leur commandât de passer à l'assaut. Finalement ils se sourirent mutuellement en prononçant ces mots à l'unisson.

« Comment meurt un fils de Cronos ? »

« Avec panache mon frère, avec panache ! »

Le signal convenu avait été donné. Comme prévu, Zeus fracassa son sceptre chargé électriquement sur le sol de façon à ralentir le mouvement de son adversaire. Celui-ci ressentit vivement la morsure de l'électricité et la vélocité de son mouvement s'en ressentit. Le maître du ciel profita de ce ralentissement pour surveiller le mouvement des jambes.

« Gauche ! Non ! Droite ! Cet imbécile s'appuie sur sa jambe droite alors qu'il va dégainer de la main gauche ! Il va entailler son genou ! pensa-t-il »

Hadès dégaina effectivement de la main gauche et son frère positionna immédiatement son sceptre dans la course de l'épée pour tenter de l'arrêter.

\- Z…Zeus a gagné ! L'assaut d'Hadès est brisé ! s'exclama Uriel qui n'avait pas manqué une seconde du mouvement.

Mais à ce moment une chose incroyable se produisit : ce fut comme si la lame du dieu des morts avait glissé sur le sceptre et décrivait un arc de cercle autour de son détenteur. Pensant que l'assaut avait échoué car la lame ne l'avait pas atteint, Zeus sortit son sceptre du sol pour le coup de grâce mais il sentit alors que ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus, comme si son corps était attiré par une force centrifuge ! Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol pierreux sans pour autant parvenir à le libérer de cette formidable force d'attraction.

« En pourfendant l'air de sa lame, il a crée une aire de vide dans laquelle l'air s'engouffre maintenant ! Je suis attiré vers lui comme par l'œil d'un cyclone ! C'est impossible ! »

Le dieu de la mort avait achevé son arc de cercle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner sur ses talons pour décocher un coup terrible dans le dos offert de son frère qui malgré un effort désespéré était irrésistiblement attiré vers lui.

« Tu as échappé à la faux de la mort en brisant mon premier assaut mais tu ne peux échapper au souffle de la mort qui t'appelle car cette technique a deux temps et le second est le plus redoutable ! »

Dans un effort désespéré, Zeus saisit son sceptre à deux mains et au lieu de continuer à résister contre la force d'attraction, se jeta littéralement sur son frère pour le transpercer.

« Ne sous-estime pas le dieu suprême ! »

Hadès reçut le sceptre en plein torse où il s'enfonça profondément, son mouvement en fut interrompu pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis se saisissant du sceptre de la main droite il acheva son mouvement en fracassant littéralement l'épée des illusions contre l'armure de Zeus au niveau du flanc. Le métal divin émit un crissement sinistre avant de céder totalement tandis que le souffle de la mort, se muant en tornade aspirait le dieu vers le ciel avec une force irrésistible, déchiquetant sa chair et son armure dans le même mouvement tandis que le dieu de la mort était toujours debout, transpercé de part en part par l'arme de son adversaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps du roi des dieux retomba au sol dans un fracas sonore, éparpillant les débris de son armure autour de lui.

Athéna baissa tristement les yeux en murmurant « c'est fini, le duel est terminé ». Pourtant, le corps du dieu du ciel remuait encore faiblement tandis que la douce Pandora se précipitait pour venir en aide à son frère et amant malgré son ressentiment.

Zeus hoquetait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait à présent, la mort n'allait pas tarder à venir le prendre.

\- Je… je n'ai pas rêvé… tu… as mis ta jambe droite en avant, tu aurais dû entailler ton propre genou en dégainant.

Hadès s'approcha péniblement, boitant plus que marchant vers son frère, tentant d'endiguer le flux sanguin qui s'écoulait de lui par gros goulots.

\- C'est… toi… qui m'a permis de ne pas me blesser en ralentissant mon attaque par une décharge électrique… je savais que tu parviendrais à briser le premier temps de ma technique. C'est pourquoi j'ai porté une attaque trop courte pour te toucher. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas anticipé l'aire de vide créée par mon épée.

\- C'est une très belle technique. Quand l'as-tu inventée ?

\- A cet instant même.

Zeus regarda le ciel, un éclat rêveur dans ses yeux.

\- Ton style a progressé au cours des combats que tu as livrés, au contact des hommes qui sont morts pour toi. Le fait que tu aies réussi à inventer une technique dans un temps si court prouve ta supériorité.

Le roi du ciel prit une nouvelle inspiration en tentant de retenir les larmes d'humiliation qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Si… si je ne m'étais pas enfermé dans le mont Olympe… j'aurais pu progresser… connaître le monde. Depuis l'enfance j'étais plus fort que toi. J'ai cru que cela durerait toujours, c'est ma seule erreur.

Le fils de Cronos se releva avec peine, constatant avec un air des plus détachés la gravité de la blessure qui lui avait été infligée. Son armure divine lui avait évité d'être coupé en deux mais elle était maintenant disloquée.

\- Au niveau de la technique, tu es le plus fort mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne te suffise pas pour remporter la victoire car le vainqueur…

\- Est toujours celui qui reste debout au final. Termina Hadès.

Le dieu de la mort sourit tristement en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Une étoile qu'il était le seul à pouvoir distinguer brillait au dessus de lui. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu sur le front d'un mortel ou même d'un dieu ? S'était-il jamais attendu à être assujetti à cette fatalité dont il se prétendait le maître ? Pourtant l'évidence lui crevait les yeux tandis qu'il haletait en prononçant ses derniers mots.

\- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Dès le moment où j'ai invoqué le pouvoir de l'étoile de la mort pour t'affronter, je me suis condamné à la défaite. Nul ne peut vaincre en se déclarant le champion de la mort, c'est pour cette raison que face à Athéna j'ai toujours perdu.

Zeus s'avança lentement vers son frère et ce fut avec un sourire affectueux qu'il retira son sceptre d'un coup sec. Hadès serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur mais l'écoulement de son sang mieux que la parole témoignait de la gravité de sa blessure. Zeus le prit alors dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille.

\- Oui je savais que recourir à l'étoile de la mort était le seul moyen pour toi de compenser l'absence d'armure et que cela signifierait ta défaite. Je me doutais que tu ne prendrais pas un tel risque de toi-même, pour cela il me fallait un appât, une personne dont la vie t'importât plus que la tienne. J'ai pris un risque énorme en misant sur tes sentiments pour elle mais finalement cela en valait la peine. Tu vois, j'avais raison : l'amour est une chose qui rend faible.

Le roi du ciel s'interrompit car la douleur de sa blessure venait de se réveiller. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'en comprendre la cause : le saisissant à bras le corps, son frère le serrait contre lui, dégageant une chaleur étrangement brûlante comme s'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un brasier. Les gouttes de sueur qui s'écoulaient du front d'Hadès roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Il… il y a… encore assez de force en moi… pour nous détruire tous les deux. Dans l'état où est ton armure, tu n'y résisterais pas.

Curieusement, Zeus ne sentit aucune peur le traverser, comme s'il connaissait déjà le dénouement de cette tragédie.

\- Mais je ne le ferai pas… Le monde a besoin de Dieu fût-il le diable. Et puis… ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux partir.

Hadès sourit doucement, relâchant son étreinte tandis que ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Lentement son visage se tourna vers celle qu'il aimait tandis que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus accomplir le moindre mouvement. Le sentant défaillir, les larmes aux yeux, Pandora accourut vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Tu… tu avais raison. Ce…celui que tu aimais est mort depuis longtemps. Maintenant le démon qui vivait en moi va mourir.

Le dieu de la mort s'écroula à genoux sans cesser de fixer des yeux celle qu'il aimait.

\- Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne m'entraîne dans la mort avec lui.

Les yeux d'Hadès se tournèrent vers l'épée des illusions dans une muette requête. Comprenant sa volonté, se saisissant de l'épée maudite, Pandora la plaça dans les mains de son maître puis en dessous de sa gorge.

\- Tu vas mourir à cause de moi… alors tue-moi. Nous irons ensemble dans cet endroit où vont les dieux quand les dieux meurent.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, souriante sous le rayon de soleil qui perçant les nuages avait daigné illuminer les derniers instants du couple. Leurs visages étaient pratiquement au contact alors que chacun s'apprêtait à accueillir la mort.

Sur Terre et en Olympe tous les hommes et toutes les femmes, mus par un même mouvement firent un pas en avant pour empêcher l'irréparable de se produire.

Hadès sourit. Lentement, il amena la lame à percer la gorge de sa bien aimée. Pandora ferma les yeux. L'épée chercha un instant sa proie puis vint se loger sous le cou de celle-ci. Une goutte de sang écarlate vint en orner la pointe et s'écoula le long de la tige d'acier. A cette vue, le courage et la force abandonnèrent en même temps le maître de la mort qui s'écroula en murmurant une excuse, pieux mensonge de celui qui n'avait pu tenir sa promesse.

« Trop lourd. Je n'en ai plus la force. »

Le visage du défunt héritier de Cronos inclina vers le sol tandis que les blanches mains de Pandora l'attiraient vers elle, tentant de lui apporter dans la mort la chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué de son vivant.

D'un même mouvement hommes, rois et dieux tombèrent à genoux partageant tous une même douleur, baissant les yeux devant leur nouveau maître.

Au milieu des pleurs d'un amour non vécu et des ruines de ce qui avait été un somptueux royaume, la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre rendait sobrement sa sentence : Le vainqueur se nommait Zeus, par cette victoire il devenait le dieu suprême.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27: Le dieu suprême couvert de sang**

"Les choses que je peux faire, celles que je dois faire, celles que je veux faire… Laquelle de ces choses ai-je accompli aujourd'hui ?"

Lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel en quête d'une approbation de ses actes, le roi des dieux ne voyait qu'illusion et lorsqu'il regardait son royaume avec les mêmes yeux, ceux-ci lui renvoyaient le reflet de sa désolation. Tout était bien fini mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait gagné ou parce que son vainqueur avait délibérément renoncé à la victoire ? Il était maintenant le dieu de l'univers mais il n'en restait pas moins un perdant.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le corps sans vie de son aîné, il cherchait en vain l'explication de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce le regret de n'avoir pas combattu loyalement dans ce qui devait être le combat de sa vie qui le consumait ? Ou était-ce la douleur de la perte d'un frère ? Aussi loin qu'il se souvînt, lui et ses frères n'avaient jamais connu cet état d'innocence où les enfants jouent ensemble… combattre… il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais su faire que cela, non qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre. Mais maintenant tout était terminé.

Alors qu'il écoutait sans chercher à les interrompre les pleurs de Pandora, le roi des dieux finit par remarquer la présence d'un cosmos brûlant à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ne le reconnût pas immédiatement, la potentialité d'une menace ne réveilla aucun réflexe d'autodéfense chez lui comme s'il avait perdu soudainement jusqu'à l'envie de vivre. Mais cet homme à ses côtés lui tendait un objet qu'il reconnaissait comme de valeur.

\- Majesté, ce trophée vous revient. Articula le brûlant Uriel en tendant l'épée des illusions au nouveau dieu suprême.

Celui-ci approcha instinctivement la main pour s'en saisir mais ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Le poing du dieu se referma alors et un rictus haineux déforma ses traits harmonieux.

\- Les épées… les sabres ou les armes à feu. Tout cela a été crée par les hommes pour tuer et détruire. Mais le mal ne vient pas des armes mais du cœur des hommes… tout cela… c'est à cause d'eux !

Le poing du monarque alla se fracasser contre l'une des colonnes du palais qui tenait encore debout à quelques centimètres du visage d'Uriel.

Son énervement passé, Zeus se saisit toutefois de l'épée offerte et sa voix reprit les accents de celle d'un souverain.

\- Uriel, Oblivion ! Les humains nous écoutent-ils ?

Les deux archanges se prosternèrent devant leur maître de toujours avant de formuler une réponse commune.

\- Majesté, la barrière temporelle qui séparait la Terre de l'Olympe n'existe plus et il n'y a pas une oreille sur Terre qui ne puisse échapper à votre voix.

Zeus se retourna alors en saisissant l'épée de son aîné entre ses deux mains.

\- Humains ! Misérables avatars de Prométhée ! Ce jour est le premier de mon règne ! En ce jour j'ai été obligé de tuer mon propre frère car son essence divine avait été pervertie par votre contact !

Le dieu suprême marqua une légère pause avant de continuer tant le flot de haine qui s'échappait de sa bouche lui était difficile à déverser.

\- Haine ! Violence ! Guerre ! Jalousie ! Tout ceci est le rêve de l'humanité et son destin ! Dès lors que vous avez touché une arme, vous vous habituez à en faire usage, même la maîtrise de l'atome vous en avez fait une arme ! Mais ce temps est révolu. Aujourd'hui, moi Zeus, dieu suprême de la Terre décrète l'extermination immédiate de cinq milliards d'individus pris au hasard. Aucun homme n'aura plus le droit de porter des armes même pour chasser un animal ! Si vous résistez alors je briserai votre volonté comme je le fais pour cette épée !

Ayant parlé ainsi, le dieu suprême prit la lame à deux mains et fracassa l'épée des illusions contre le roc. La roche émit alors un craquement sinistre avant de céder. Zeus regarda les débris du minéral avec fascination.

\- Ainsi le fait de détruire Hadès ne suffit pas à permettre la destruction de son arme… l'épée du maître de la mort, quelle merveille…

Uriel ne put retenir sa désapprobation.

\- Votre majesté pense-t-elle à conserver ce témoignage de la puissance d'Hadès ? Garder un objet qui appartint à un ennemi vaincu est toujours dangereux ! Souvenez-vous de l'anneau des Nibelungen !

\- Uriel a raison ! Majesté, si cette arme ne peut être brisée, laissez moi l'enfoncer si profondément dans le cœur de la Terre que personne ne pourra jamais la retrouver !

Le maître du Tenkai ne sembla entendre aucune de ces deux objections, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'arme magnifique et lui soufflaient de douces paroles.

\- Oui je la garderai en souvenir de mon frère adoré, elle sera l'instrument de ma vengeance contre cette humanité qui causa sa mort. Pour chaque goutte de sang de la famille de Cronos que j'ai dû répandre, je tuerai un million d'humains.

Les délires sanguinaires du maître du ciel furent interrompus par la perception d'un cosmos chaleureux à proximité du sien. En faisant un effort pour se concentrer par delà les brumes de la folie qui obscurcissaient son jugement, il parvint à en identifier la provenance. Cela ne venait d'aucun des rois présents, ni d'Odin et encore moins d'Athéna… alors qui était capable d'émettre un cosmos assez puissant pour le gêner ?

La réponse s'imposa à lui avec la force de l'évidence, ce cosmos qui égalait celui des Olympiens venait de l'amante de la Mort, celle qu'autrefois il avait appelé sa fille, Perséphonia. Pris d'une curiosité soudaine, Zeus l'appela de sa voix surnaturelle qui pouvait traverser les dimensions.

\- Pourquoi enflammes-tu ta vie, ma fille ? Ne vois-tu pas que ton amant n'est plus ?

Pandora ne répondit pas mais son aura continua de s'accroître jusqu'à devenir presque tangible et provoquer l'énervement du dieu suprême.

\- C'est stupide ! Tu es en train de consumer ta vie en pure perte !

Bien qu'elle ne parlât point, les sentiments de la déesse étaient tellement forts qu'ils formaient eux-mêmes des mots pour atteindre le cœur du roi des dieux.

« Le dernier geste que peut accomplir une femme qui n'a pas pu sauver celui qu'elle aime, c'est de mourir avec lui. En mourant ainsi j'imprègne le souvenir de ce miracle dans le cœur des hommes et des dieux : la Mort a aimé. »

Le poing de Zeus se referma sur le pommeau de l'épée maudite si fortement qu'il finit par en éprouver de la douleur. Dans son esprit froid et calculateur il n'y avait pas de place pour les sacrifices inutiles et les amours impossibles, pas de place pour la passion et la déraison ! Un homme mort n'était plus qu'un cadavre, un amas de chair qui n'était digne d'aucune vénération ! Le fait qu'une descendante de la race olympienne pût sacrifier sa vie pour une chose aussi ridicule l'ulcérait jusqu'à lui donner envie de vomir.

Dans un geste rageur il décocha une magistrale gifle à Pandora qui s'écroula au sol à son côté.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est inutile ?! Que l'amour n'a de sens qu'au physique ?! Un corps sans vie ne mérite pas ce sentiment !

Sans un mot la jeune déesse se mit péniblement sur ses pieds et nonobstant l'humiliation que représentait l'écoulement de son sang depuis ses pommettes et ses lèvres, s'agenouilla puis enlaça tendrement son amant.

Une nouvelle gifle plus forte que la précédente vint frapper la joue de la déesse dont le nom signifiait « celle qui détruit » mais n'eut pas plus d'effet que la précédente : Pandora revint prendre sa place sans un mot et enflamma ce qui lui restait d'énergie vitale.

Zeus avait atteint le comble de l'écoeurement et le seul moyen pour lui de réprimer ce haut le cœur était de détruire son objet.

\- Puisque tu refuses d'écouter les paroles de Dieu, tu vas subir le sort des infidèles qui refusent d'obéir à l'Eternel ! De cette épée je vais détruire l'objet de ton obsession !

Le dieu du tenkai leva l'épée des illusions au dessus de lui puis se saisit du pommeau à deux mains pour augmenter la puissance de sa frappe. Le ciel se couvrit instantanément de nuages tandis que la foudre, tombant sur l'acier lui donna une couleur bleue surnaturelle.

« Que disparaisse avec vous le souvenir de votre amour impossible ! »

Le choc fut terrible ! L'ensemble de la structure en fut pulvérisée tandis qu'un cratère de plusieurs dizaines de mètres s'était formé à l'endroit de l'impact. La foudre avait tout purifié et détruit à des kilomètres alentour mais le sang qui coulait à ce moment n'était pas celui de Pandora.

Zeus réprima une grimace de douleur en écrasant dans son poing un serpent de métal dont les crocs s'étaient enfoncés dans son épaule.

\- Qui a osé ?!

Peu de secondes après avoir prononcé cette phrase, le regard du dieu suprême ne tarda pas à croiser les yeux haineux de trois enfants orphelins de leur père aux cosmos vibrants de tristesse. Leurs cheveux couleur argent, or et blond cendré formaient à ses yeux le pire des mélanges et la nausée qui tourmentait son estomac ne fit qu'augmenter à la vue de ces rebelles.

\- Evidemment, qui d'autres que les pitoyables enfants du dieu de la mort pourraient encore se lever contre moi ? Je ne sais par quel artifice vous avez pu entrer en Olympe sans mon autorisation mais vos vies s'achèveront ici même !

Le dieu qui commande au sommeil fut le premier à prendre la parole malgré l'émotion et les larmes qui brisaient sa voix à chaque syllabe.

\- Le seul qui mourra ici ce sera Zeus ! Vous avez commis une erreur en négligeant de nous achever !

Le dieu qui commande à la mort prit la main de son frère dont la volonté semblait défaillante.

\- Nous n'avons pas été là pour aider notre père mais nous ne vous permettrons pas de le blesser ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus !

Zeus éclata de rire à cette remarque.

\- Fous que vous êtes ! Ne voyez-vous pas que votre père est mort ? Votre résistance n'a pas plus de sens que celle d'un soldat qui refuserait de jeter les armes alors que son souverain aurait été tué !

Elysée, tremblante de haine, s'avança à son tour en écartant ses longs cheveux pour désigner ostensiblement l'étoile noire qui ornait son front.

\- Si Hadès était mort, alors cette étoile qui signifie « à toi pour toujours » aurait également disparu ! Notre père est vivant, je veux le croire ! Et pour que survive cet espoir infime dont Pandora est porteuse, nous sommes prêts à donner notre vie !

Furieux, le dieu du ciel fit un pas en avant en concentrant son cosmos vers ses ultimes opposants. Pourtant un bruit étrange le retint d'aller plus loin. Un cliquetis métallique faisait vibrer son armure. Reprenant ses esprits il en comprit la provenance : malgré lui ses jambes refusaient de bouger, pire elles tremblaient !

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi mon corps n'obéit-il plus à ma volonté ? Est-ce que j'aurais peur de ces misérables ?! »

N'y tenant plus, le dieu suprême lança une attaque précipitée qui semblait plus destinée à le préserver qu'à attaquer. La décharge cosmique atteignit son objectif mais eut autant d'effet qu'un courant d'air : l'union des cosmos fraternels l'avait complètement repoussée.

« Co… comment est-ce possible ? Leur cosmos comparé au mien est ridicule ! Comment peuvent-ils repousser le cosmos du dieu suprême aussi facilement ?! »

Hypnos fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- C'est notre amour pour notre père qui soutient nos cosmos vacillants. C'est une chose qu'un homme tel que vous ne peut comprendre. Moi non plus, je ne le pouvais pas. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui j'ai envie de croire en cette immense force qui permet aux humains de réaliser des miracles ! Thanatos ! Elysée ! Maintenant !

Les divinités infernales s'élancèrent en même temps sur le dieu suprême, l'attaquant chacun d'un point différent de leurs cosmos brûlants.

\- Il nous faut affaiblir ses défenses ! Que l'eternal drowsiness te plonge dans un sommeil sans fin !

Quelqu'effort qu'il fît pour neutraliser les effets de cette attaque, Zeus n'y parvint pas dans un délai aussi court et les divinités des songes obscurcirent bientôt son jugement jusqu'à le rendre aveugle à l'attaque qui survint alors.

\- Pour toi mon père ! Que les crocs du Serpentaires te déchirent !

Les serpents métalliques forgés par Héphaïstos s'enroulèrent autour des bras du dieu céleste anesthésiant ses muscles par leur poison.

\- Que l'Enfer t'emporte ! Par la Terrible Providence !

L'attaque dévastatrice de Thanatos frappa le fils de Cronos de plein fouet, enfonçant littéralement la protection au torse de son armure dans un fracas assourdissant.

Les rois d'Utopia restèrent stupéfaits par la violence de l'attaque qui avait été ainsi lancée, pourtant personne ne s'y trompa : le dieu suprême n'avait pas même vacillé sous le choc.

\- Serait-il immortel ? S'écria le seigneur d'Asgard. Ils ont pourtant détruit sa capacité défensive avant de le frapper ! Que faut-il de plus pour le blesser ?!

Némésis semblait troublée par la soudaine apparition des enfants d'Hadès.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi es-tu venue pauvre folle ?! Dans cette position je ne pourrai rien faire pour te protéger ! Dit-elle en regardant fixement en direction de la demi-déesse adoptée par le dieu de la mort.

Une fois dissipées les brumes générées par l'impact de l'attaque de Thanatos, le dieu du ciel redevint visible. Il arborait un sourire sadique bien qu'ayant apparemment subi des blessures importantes. Dans un geste orgueilleux, il caressa doucement sa protection divine.

\- Mes félicitations ! Cet assaut était techniquement parfait et remarquablement organisé ! Mais malheureusement pour vous, la kamui que je porte ne pourra jamais être détruite par les coups de demi-dieux aussi pitoyables !

Le dieu suprême fit un pas en avant. Il constata avec satisfaction que ses jambes ne tremblaient plus comme si la peur qu'il avait ressentie n'avait été que passagère.

\- Dans mon immense bonté, je vais vous donner un conseil : concentrez toutes vos forces sur moi et vous aurez peut-être une chance de me blesser. Mais je vous donne cependant cet avertissement : je contre-attaquerai avec l'épée de votre père.

Surpris par l'échec de leur précédente attaque, les enfants de la Mort tentèrent de se concerter par télépathie.

« Il est inutile d'utiliser les mêmes techniques, il a sans doute dû les assimiler »

« Il nous faut donc mettre nos vies dans la balance pour le prochain assaut. »

« Il n'existe qu'une seule technique qui puisse le blesser… »

Cette fois Elysée s'exclama à voix haute.

\- Hypnos tu ne penses quand même pas ?

\- Si, il nous faut utiliser l'exécution de l'étoile de la Mort.

\- Mais cette technique inventée par Hadès lui-même ne peut être utilisée que contre des rebelles !

Pour la première fois peut-être de sa vie, le dieu du sommeil perdit son calme.

\- Naïfs que vous êtes ! Zeus est un imposteur qui s'est proclamé Dieu au terme d'un combat déloyal ! Je ne reconnais de Dieu que mon père et tous ceux qui prétendent lui usurper ce titre sont à mes yeux des rebelles qui méritent de pourrir dans le Cocytus !

Les paroles de leur aîné produisirent un grand effet sur les cadets.

\- Oui tu as raison… Pour que les humains n'oublient jamais qui est le véritable héritier de Cronos !

\- Pour que la Vérité soit un jour connue et l'usurpateur confondu, nous allons l'utiliser…

\- Le pouvoir de l'étoile de la Mort !

Campant sur leurs positions, les enfants d'Hadès enflammèrent leurs cosmos au même moment, faisant briller les étoiles sur leur front à en masquer la lueur du soleil. Vît-on jamais une plus noble union ? Y eut-il jamais de pouvoir plus redoutable ?

Le grand Zeus, confiant dans sa kamui ne fit pourtant que le mouvement de saisir l'épée des illusions à deux mains, persuadé de l'incroyable pouvoir de cette arme.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque criée par des poumons à la limite de l'explosion, le nom de « l'exécution de l'étoile de la Mort » perça ses tympans.

Une forme gigantesque et sombre se forma sur le mont Olympus, menaçant de l'englober complètement et tarissant toute forme de vie sur Terre comme au ciel dans son périmètre d'action. La vague déferla sur le dieu suprême qui, ne perdant rien de sa superbe, voulut faire un pas en avant lorsque son corps refusa à nouveau de lui obéir.

« Saloperie ! C'est la même sensation que tout à l'heure ! Si je reste immobile comme un poteau je vais me faire tuer ! »

L'étoile de la mort était déjà sur lui et déversait sa brûlante chaleur sur ses cheveux déjà consumés quand le mental surpassant enfin le physique lui permit d'abattre l'épée des illusions à la verticale dans un cri guttural coupant littéralement l'étoile de la mort en deux. Du moins c'était l'effet qu'il escomptait car la lame fut bloquée par le torrent déchaîné et on assista un moment à la stabilisation de ces deux forces incroyables au sommet du mont Olympus.

« Je suis le dieu suprême ! Je ne peux être blessé par l'attaque de ces misérables ! »

Intensifiant son cosmos à son paroxysme, le fils de Cronos parvint enfin à surpasser le cosmos qui avait été lancé pour l'abattre et lorsque sa victoire fut certaine il s'écria.

« Héritiers d'Hadès ! Votre sens de l'honneur, du sacrifice ! Votre façon de vivre ! Tout cela me dégoûte ! »

La puissance de l'étoile de la mort fut littéralement écrasée par celle du dieu du ciel. Submergés, les enfants d'Hadès furent emportés par un tourbillon et les corps de Thanatos et Hypnos retombèrent pesamment au sol tandis que le dieu du ciel s'adressait d'un ton inquisiteur au troisième seigneur des archanges.

\- Némésis, pourquoi être intervenue ?

La reine d'Utopia, plus rapide que l'éclair avait en effet jailli au moment même où l'attaque de Célesta avait échoué pour permettre à celle-ci d'échapper au courroux du dieu suprême.

\- Je regrette, mais même venant de votre part, je ne pouvais laisser faire cela.

Zeus se retourna violemment en faisant glisser l'index et le majeur de sa main droite sur la plus grande offense qu'il ait subi ce jour : de son front s'écoulait un flux sanguin sacrilège.

\- Et tu crois sans doute que je peux autoriser cela !

Pour choquée qu'elle fût par cette vision incroyable, Némésis s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître. Tout en s'inclinant avec déférence, elle s'efforçait de cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le corps de la demi-déesse qu'elle avait protégée.

\- Majesté… la guerre est terminée, vous l'avez gagnée… et ces demi-dieux étaient les derniers rebelles à s'opposer à vous. Je vous en prie…

Le roi du ciel tendit la main pour empêcher l'archange de terminer sa phrase.

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander mais c'est hors de question. J'ai juré sur mon nom que pour chaque goutte du sang de Cronos versé je tuerai un million d'humains. Alors je commencerai par cette femme !

L'épée maudite s'abattit à une vitesse fulgurante qui n'avait d'égal que la toute aussi divine vélocité avec laquelle la plus jeune reine d'Utopia avait interposé sa propre lame brisée. Les deux forces surnaturelles semblèrent se stabiliser un moment.

\- Je vous en prie, majesté ! Reprenez vos esprits ! Vous êtes le dieu des dieux ! Non un vulgaire assassin !

Zeus appuya encore la pression qu'il exerçait sur la lame de Némésis jusqu'à ce que le frottement de l'acier chauffe les deux armes au rouge et que la moins résistante fût sur le point de céder. La jeune reine tentait encore de convaincre son seigneur et maître tandis que des larmes de rage embuaient ses pupilles.

\- Pour vous nous avons combattu et souffert, nous braves guerriers de l'empire d'Utopia ! Nous avons combattu pour qu'un jour l'âge d'or soit restauré et nous voyions tous en vous le messie qui sauverait le monde de la décadence !

A cet instant précis, la lame de Némésis céda et l'épée des illusions entailla profondément son épaule droite. Cependant, refusant d'admettre sa défaite morale, la jeune femme se saisit de l'arme à deux mains et la retira difficilement de sa chair.

\- Seigneur Zeus, je vous en supplie ! Redevenez celui que nous avons connu autrefois !

Cette fois, l'empereur des cieux réagit. Sa mâchoire se contracta au point de briser ses molaires tandis que ses yeux étaient plus que jamais injectés de sang.

\- Foutaises ! Je sais très bien que la seule raison qui te pousse à me citer de telles niaiseries est l'amour que tu portes à cette demi-déesse qui est ta sœur de sang ! Le Zeus dont tu parles n'existe pas, il n'a jamais existé ! La seule vérité c'est que la volonté est pouvoir et le pouvoir est volonté ! Le roi des dieux a le pouvoir de déterminer ce qui est bon ou mal, justice ou injustice ! Si je le souhaite alors l'extermination du genre humain deviendra un acte digne d'éloges et le meurtre un acte vertueux !

Némésis se releva très difficilement en essuyant les larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

\- C'est donc cela la vérité… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre… mais maintenant que je l'entends de votre bouche, il m'est impossible de nier l'évidence plus longtemps. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'honorer mon serment d'archange, celui que je vous ai prêté dans les temps mythiques : combattre le mal où qu'il se trouve !

Dans un éclat éblouissant diamant, le sol du palais se fissura puis explosa pour permettre l'ascension d'une armure brillante comme le diamant. Elle avait la forme d'une femme à la longue chevelure, arborant un sourire de malice et tenant de sa main droite une rapière dont la pointe était écarlate. L'adamanthe de Némésis, déesse de la vengeance, venait de se matérialiser.

Sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé, l'armure d'archange qui avait jusque là protégé la jeune déesse se désolidarisa de son corps pour permettre à l'armure adamantine aux courbes harmonieuses de venir la recouvrir.

A la fin de ce rituel, Zeus ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage.

\- Tu es comme Hadès et ses héritiers n'est-ce pas ? Même devant l'Apocalypse, tu ne feras pas de concessions. Ton stupide sens de l'honneur te pousse à choisir la voie de la douleur plutôt que celle du pouvoir. Vous êtes des héros, pour vous tout est blanc ou noir, Bien ou Mal, il n'y a pas de nuance. Je hais les héros.

Némésis leva alors sa rapière devant Zeus en signe de défi.

\- Alors dans ce cas, même si je n'ai aucune chance de victoire, je me battrai pour ce sens de l'honneur que vous prétendez détruire. Mais aussi…

Némésis se déplaça lentement vers l'étrange couple formé par Hadès et Pandora. Le cosmos de celle-ci tentait toujours de rappeler son amant à la vie tandis que les frères jumeaux utilisaient ce qu'il leur restait de force pour ramper jusqu'à leur maître.

\- Parce que j'ai une dette envers Hadès ! Il est celui qui m'a permis de revoir ma sœur jumelle, Elysée !

Zeus afficha un sourire ironique avant d'enflammer un cosmos d'une puissance extraordinaire.

\- Très bien. Je te considère maintenant comme une rebelle à l'instar ta sœur. Vous aurez le plaisir de partager la même fin !

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le divin fils de Cronos avait décrit un moulinet de l'épée des illusions. Plus tranchante qu'Excalibur, l'acier de cette arme fendit l'air jusqu'à trouver sa proie. Némésis ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter et son sang ruissela bientôt sur le sol.

\- Votre attaque ne me visait pas personnellement. Elle visait Pandora, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai dû faire obstacle avec mon corps.

\- Quel courage, c'est vraiment magnifique ! Mais combien de temps pourras-tu tenir ainsi ?

Pour la première fois, l'archange afficha un sourire ironique.

\- Le temps de laisser la marque de ce combat dans votre corps.

Ayant prononcé ces mots, la déesse de la vengeance adopta sa position favorite : la rapière coincée entre l'index et le majeur qui annonçait une charge angélique. Zeus ne réprima pas son mépris pour cette technique.

\- Tu veux me frapper avec une technique que tu as déjà utilisée contre Odin ? Tu ne connaîtras pas plus de succès cette fois-ci, sois-en certaine. D'autant plus que je manie l'épée des illusions.

Pour toute réponse, Némésis articula mécaniquement.

\- Première règle de l'archange : ne jamais reculer devant l'ennemi même si la défaite est certaine.

Avec un cri guttural, l'archange passa à l'assaut, le sol se fissurant sur la trajectoire de sa rapière. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de Zeus, Némésis inclina perceptiblement sa rapière à la verticale de manière à frapper le sol. Celui-ci éclata en une explosion rocheuse qui brouilla la vue du roi des dieux.

Prenant son envol, Némésis utilisa alors les ailes de son armure pour se stabiliser dans les airs puis, ayant trouvé la meilleure position décocha une rafale de comètes angéliques en direction du monarque auquel elle avait prêté allégeance.

Zeus resta tout à fait impassible tandis que le ciel se couvrait d'une nuée de points blancs dont la taille grossissait à vue d'œil. L'impact fut terrible et dans un fracas de lumière, un pan entier du Mont Olympe se détacha.

Lorsque la poussière se fut dissipée, le roi des dieux semblait entouré d'une brume bleue argentée irréelle qui serpentait autour de son corps sans le toucher. Redescendant lentement vers le sol, Némésis ne pouvait croire à l'insuccès de son attaque.

\- Ta puissance a certes augmenté depuis que tu as revêtu cette armure mais ton cosmos n'est pas assez puissant pour traverser mon aura.

\- Votre aura ?

\- L'aura est la manifestation tangible du big will, la volonté divine des dieux supérieurs. Elle est cette force qui renverra toutes les attaques portées contre Dieu. Si ton cosmos n'est pas assez puissant, tous tes coups te seront renvoyés.

« C'est vrai. J'avais entendu parler d'une telle force qui rendrait les dieux invulnérables. Les récits disent que les chevaliers d'Athéna ont souvent réussi à supplanter l'aura des dieux en unissant leurs cosmos. »

Cette fois Némésis s'exprima à voix haute.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un chevalier de cette déesse ! Je dois blesser mon maître moi-même, il en va de mon honneur de reine d'Utopia !

Zeus interpella alors son ancien commandant d'un ton sarcastique tandis que la force de son aura diminuait visiblement.

\- C'est donc cela que l'on vous enseigne à Utopia ? Vaincre seul ? Lutter sans aucune chance de victoire ? Lorsque tu verras Hadès en Enfer, tu lui conteras ton combat avec le sourire, n'est-ce pas Némésis ?

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'une demi déesse mais en mettant ma vie en jeu, je suis sûre de parvenir à vous blesser.

Le roi du ciel intensifia alors son aura pour former un bouclier autour de lui.

\- Très bien, j'accepte ton défi mais plus grande sera la puissance de ton attaque, plus grands seront les risques que tu y laisses ta vie quand elle te sera renvoyée.

Pour toute réponse, à la surprise générale de l'assistance, Némésis enfonça elle-même sa rapière dans son épaule déjà ensanglantée. La lame se mit alors à briller comme si elle était investie d'une énergie propre au contact du sang de son détenteur.

\- « Sword of life » articula le faux archange. Lorsqu'un guerrier est acculé par des adversaires qui lui sont supérieurs, il scelle lui-même son destin en puisant dans son fluide vital l'énergie que son arme nécessite pour les vaincre. Vous avez dit vouloir tuer un million d'êtres humains pour chaque goutte de sang perdu, seigneur Zeus ? Alors soit, je serai votre premier sacrifice.

S'il fut impressionné par la détermination de son ancien subordonné, le maître du tenkai n'en laissa rien paraître, au contraire.

\- Les sentiments pour Hadès troublent même les guerriers les plus loyaux on dirait. Très bien, je vais te démontrer l'ampleur de ta bêtise ! Attaque-moi et meurs en recevant ton propre assaut.

Le temps sembla s'immobiliser entre les deux protagonistes tandis que l'éternelle jeunesse gravée sur le visage de la demi déesse semblait se faner de seconde en seconde. Déjà ses cheveux blonds se constellaient de neige.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec ! La puissance des tyrans est fondée sur la peur qu'ils inspirent et le mythe de leur invulnérabilité. Si je parviens à le blesser, d'autres se lèveront à ma suite pour renouveler cet exploit et peut-être un jour… »

Némésis chassa de son esprit le nom qu'elle allait prononcer. Non, même s'il était à ses yeux le plus puissant des rois, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que son maître défie Zeus et y laisse la vie. Pour éviter cela, il lui fallait gagner.

Le faux archange détendit alors tout son corps à l'horizontale dans un assaut si fulgurant que les spectateurs eurent l'impression que la déesse de la vengeance s'était transformée en étoile filante. Malheureusement, le seul homme capable de résister à un tel assaut était son adversaire. L'élan de l'étoile fut entièrement brisé par la résistance que lui opposa l'aura du roi des dieux qui n'avait pas même décroisé les bras.

Mais alors que l'attaque aurait dû être renvoyée, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Plus la résistance de l'aura augmentait, plus l'arme divine de la reine d'Utopia semblait drainer l'énergie de sa détentrice pour détruire cet obstacle de sorte que bien loin d'être bloquée, la rapière s'enfonçait de plus en plus en direction du tyran. Mais dans le même temps le corps de Némésis s'affaiblissait rapidement : ses bras étaient de plus en plus maigres et ses joues en se creusant lui donnaient une apparence décharnée. Par contre la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux était intacte.

La lame de la rapière n'était plus qu'à un centimètre du front de Zeus quand celui-ci se décida finalement à réagir pour ne pas être blessé. Dans ses yeux brilla une lueur meurtrière et un cosmos agressif remplaça son aura, repoussant peu à peu l'arme de Némésis. Dans un ultime effort, la demi déesse lança toutes ses forces en avant et sa rapière heurta le front du dieu. Dans le même intervalle, la puissance du cosmos divin décupla brusquement emportant littéralement l'archange vers les airs dans lesquels elle se volatilisa.

Zeus respira bruyamment pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son calme.

\- Des traîtres, tous des traîtres à leur Dieu ! Suis-je enfin débarrassé de ces rebelles ?

La voix sans timbre et inexpressive d'Oblivion lui répondit.

\- J'ai peur que non, monseigneur.

Le roi ferma les yeux et le corps de la demi déesse qui avait défié le souverain apparut dans les bras de son frère d'armes.

\- Je suis désolé majesté mais au moment où votre aura a disparu, j'ai crée une illusion pour me donner le temps de dérober Némésis à votre courroux.

La fureur du dieu suprême ne semblait pouvoir être contenue, surtout dans la mesure où cette trahison venait de la part d'un serviteur aussi discret et dévoué qu'Oblivion.

\- Tu me trahis toi aussi ?!

Le roi ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Non votre majesté. C'est vous qui avez trahi votre parole donnée. Ne pouvant repousser l'assaut de Némésis avec votre aura, vous êtes passé à l'offensive. En la sauvant, j'ai simplement voulu vous empêcher de commettre un nouvel acte déloyal.

Le roi des dieux semblait au bord de l'écoeurement, il scruta l'assistance autour de lui à la recherche d'un soutien éventuel mais il ne croisa que des regards hostiles ou fuyants. Uriel lui-même regardait du côté d'Oblivion pour ne pas avoir à montrer sa colère.

Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur la cause de son écoeurement, sur ce couple maudit dont l'amour miraculeux suscitait le revirement de ses propres partisans. Pandora et Hadès… ils symbolisaient tout ce qu'il détestait, tout ce qu'il avait banni de son cœur pour en doter Athéna, ses rêves de noblesse fracassés par la cruauté dont il avait dû faire preuve durant son règne, le songe d'un amour sincère et désintéressé qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître, dominé qu'il était par ses désirs charnels…

Il fallait qu'il les détruise pour qu'enfin l'on cesse de décrire les hommes tels qu'ils devraient être, pour que l'humanité admette sa condition inférieure de même que les autres dieux, afin que plus personne n'ose cracher sur son nom en dépit des crimes et forfaitures qui lui étaient attachés.

Pour l'avenir de son monde, ils devaient mourir.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un pas menaçant de la cause de sa colère, le roi des dieux pensait à son frère. Il l'avait toujours aimé et admiré depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Ensemble ils avaient mis fin à la tyrannie des Titans, ils avaient gouverné un monde chaotique et l'avaient façonné à leur image. Jamais durant leur long règne, ils n'avaient entrepris quoique ce soit d'important sans se consulter. Cette alliance avait été garante d'une paix qui avait duré des millénaires. Alors pourquoi avait-il un jour décidé de se rebeller contre un ordre si harmonieux ? Il n'avait jamais paru déçu de régner sur l'Enfer.

La seule explication plausible se tenait devant ses yeux. Celle que l'on disait la fille de Déméter mais qui était en fait née du fleuve infernal Styx et de la volonté divine avant d'être adoptée par la déesse des Moissons.

Celle dont le nom signifiait « qui détruit la lumière » avait été la cause de tous les maux et elle était revenue à la vie à cette époque pour rouvrir la boîte de la malédiction.

L'anéantir serait un acte digne d'éloges, une action vertueuse par laquelle cette interminable bataille prendrait fin, le seul et unique moyen de rallier Utopia à sa cause et finalement d'apporter la paix à ce monde qu'il aimait.

Il s'avança vers le couple enlacé et lorsqu'il le domina de toute sa taille, leva l'épée des ténèbres vers le ciel, appelant la foudre purificatrice qui ne tarda pas à répondre à l'ordre de son maître.

L'éclat aveuglant de l'éclair fit se tourner les yeux de Pandora vers le dieu. Zeus fut déçu de n'y lire aucune peur ni même la résignation de la créature qui accepte son destin. Dans les pupilles écarlates de l'amante de la Mort, il voyait autre chose. Un sentiment profondément gênant. Répondant à sa muette interrogation, Pandora articula alors.

\- J'ai pitié de vous.

\- Pitié de moi ?

\- Oui. J'éprouve de la peine pour un être à l'intelligence si brillante qu'il ne peut plus voir le monde que comme une équation rationnelle qui a toujours pour résultat la victoire de Zeus. Vous voulez nous détruire car nous gênons votre logique calculatrice qui doit vous conduire à dominer l'univers mais l'amour ne peut se réduire à un simple calcul d'intérêts.

Les mains du dieu suprême se refermèrent fébrilement sur la poignée de l'instrument du meurtre qu'il allait commettre.

\- Votre amour et vos existences sont contre nature ! Hadès, né de Cronos et de Rhéa, est l'incarnation de la Mort qui ne saurait être en soi une chose vivante. Quant à toi, tu as émergé de Styx, le fleuve infernal qui coule dans les Enfers et détruit tout ce qui n'est pas divin. Vous êtes les incarnations de deux concepts qui n'auraient jamais dû prendre vie. La « Mort amoureuse », ces deux mots sont en eux-mêmes une contradiction. Et c'est pour effacer cette erreur de la nature que je vais vous détruire !

Sous le regard compatissant de la fille du Styx, l'épée d'éclairs s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le Mont Olympe, sonnant le glas d'une bataille déjà riche en deuil. Mais le bruit métallique qui fut audible par tous les assistants à la fin de cet assaut n'avait rien de commun avec les cris de terreur qu'ils attendaient.

Zeus ouvrit et referma sa main droite nerveusement. L'épée des illusions lui avait été arrachée d'un seul coup net et précis et l'auteur de ce forfait lui tournait le dos.

\- Serais-tu toi aussi tenté par le sommeil éternel ?

L'homme qui se retourna avait une armure à la forme cristalline minérale dont la structure avait été très endommagée par les multiples affrontements qu'elle avait connus.

\- Seigneur d'Asgard ? Termina Zeus.

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé fit brûler un cosmos aussi glacial que la banquise sur laquelle il régnait et de ses deux yeux maintenant restaurés, fixa son suzerain avec défiance.

\- Cette fois aucun archange ne se mettra entre vous et moi. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon ami mais je jure que je ne laisserai personne toucher un cheveu de celle qu'il chérissait.

Zeus intensifia son cosmos à son tour, soufflant la flamme d'Odin comme le vent une chandelle qui serait déjà sur le point de s'éteindre.

\- Très bien. Tu as de la chance que je sois dans mon jour de bonté. Aussi, si tu veux accompagner tes amis dans la mort, cela peut s'arranger très facilement. Dire que tu es sensé être le dieu le plus sage… par ce geste inconsidéré, tu viens de prouver ta stupidité.

Le sol trembla brusquement, faisant perdre son équilibre au seigneur du Nord qui ne put esquiver l'assaut fulgurant que le dieu céleste lança contre lui. Le dernier coup de poing de Zeus projeta Odin sur une dizaine de mètres mais en se servant de l'épée de Balmung pour freiner sa chute, le seigneur d'Asgard recula jusqu'à se retrouver en garde-fou devant Pandora. Reprenant son épée à deux mains, il signifia ainsi qu'il était prêt à continuer le combat.

\- Tu es résistant c'est un fait. Mais tu n'en restes pas moins un perdant, seigneur d'Asgard. Lors du Ragnarok qui a détruit ta race et mis fin à ton règne, tu as été dévoré par le loup Fenrir n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis ta résurrection tu as été battu au moins deux fois par Hadès. Si tu admets cela pour vrai et s'il te reste encore un peu d'honneur alors écarte-toi car je suis le vainqueur de ton vainqueur.

Une autre voix se leva derrière Zeus, aisément reconnaissable à l'autorité naturelle qu'elle dégageait.

\- Il est exact que vous avez vaincu, Père. Mais vous avez vaincu un homme qui était déjà blessé par de nombreux combats et ne pouvait se défendre efficacement. Votre force est extraordinaire mais pour avoir combattu Hadès à plusieurs reprises, je sais que vous ne lui êtes pas supérieur sur un champ de bataille.

Et la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre aux yeux pers vint se placer aux côtés du seigneur d'Asgard, étendant les bras dans cette attitude christique qui lui était si familière.

Zeus contesta d'une voix qui trahissait un énervement croissant.

\- Mes enfants, mon frère, mes propres soldats ! Vous êtes tous contre moi ! Des traîtres, des perdants qui n'acceptent pas leur défaite ! Voilà ce que vous êtes et sur quoi repose l'espoir du genre humain à présent ! Des éclopés qui ne tiendraient pas deux minutes contre moi si je ne me donnais la peine de leur répondre !

Une autre voix survenue des ténèbres s'éleva alors et pour la première fois, le maître du tenkai fut tétanisé à entendre son accent métallique. L'homme qui avait hélé le dieu des dieux avait la peau aussi noire que la suie et les yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Un casque de général corinthien couvrait entièrement son visage, ne laissant voir que la blancheur de ses dents et la rougeur de ses yeux. Tout le reste n'était que ténèbres.

« Il est exact que nous sommes tous des perdants. Mais le dieu de la Mort a accepté le défi de ces perdants et à chacun d'entre nous il a enseigné ce qui lui manquait. C'est grâce à lui que je me tiens à présent devant vous. Père ! »

Contre sa volonté, Zeus recula d'un pas en devinant plus qu'il ne reconnut le visage ravagé de son fils, Arès, le dieu de la guerre tué par Uriel dans les couloirs du palais.

\- Mais… tu es mort !

Le dieu de la guerre n'avait plus de visage humain et avait en effet toutes les apparences d'un revenant. Ses muscles saillants se contractèrent cependant lorsqu'il saisit une énorme lance placée dans son dos.

\- C'est vrai : je suis mort. Tout comme Hadès, Poséidon et toi-même j'ai connu la sensation que l'on ressent avant de franchir le « seuil du péril », cette dimension si redoutable qui n'accepte pas la faiblesse. Mais au moment où je pensais que mon essence divine allait être éparpillée dans le cosmos, j'ai finalement compris les paroles d'Hadès.

\- Les paroles de mon frère ?

Dans les yeux d'Arès, tous devinèrent la fascination qui les rendait plus écarlates encore en énonçant ses paroles.

\- Hadès m'avait dit que ce qui me manquait pour devenir un véritable dieu c'était de comprendre l'intervalle qui sépare la vie de la mort. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine et pourtant il a fallu que je sois sur le point de mourir pour le comprendre. La clef de tout c'est la volonté ! « Une personne qui renonce mourra ! Quelqu'un qui refuse d'abandonner peut surpasser les limites humaines et acquérir un pouvoir incommensurable. » Ne jamais se rendre, même dans la mort, c'est cela la dignité et la fierté du maître des ténèbres. Et c'est ce qu'il m'a enseigné au péril de sa propre vie.

Comprenant ce qui avait dû se passer, Zeus laissa éclater sa rage.

\- De quel droit t'a-t-il appris le secret de la Big Will ? Seul un père peut décider de ce qu'il est bon pour son fils de savoir !

Arès coupa violemment son créateur.

\- Il ne me l'a pas appris par bonté d'âme ! Il m'a appris ce secret car il savait que je voulais me venger de toi ! Il me l'a appris pour qu'un jour je te renverse !

La révélation de la haine secrète que son fils lui portait depuis toujours frappa le dieu suprême comme un couteau en plein cœur. Il n'osa continuer de peur d'apprendre une autre vérité terrible mais aucun répit ne lui fut accordé.

\- Je te hais depuis toujours, Père ! Je suis ton fils et celui d'Héra, la fille de Cronos et la légitime reine des dieux ! Tu t'es débarrassé de ton premier enfant, Héphaïstos, car il était difforme et indigne de te succéder. Mais moi, j'avais la force et la beauté. Mon héritage aurait dû être la Terre ! J'aurais épousé Athéna et nous aurions régné sur ce monde, c'était notre droit ! Mais tu as préféré créer notre malheur en faisant de nous des ennemis, deux dieux de la guerre s'entretuant gaiement pour ton seul plaisir ! Mais aujourd'hui les jeux sont inversés : mon visage est devenu si terrible que je ne peux plus le montrer et nous sommes tous réunis contre toi !

\- Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à dire ? Eh bien soit ! Si tu penses être digne de me succéder, attaque-moi, viens me frapper jusqu'à réduire mon corps en pièces ! Nourris-toi de ma chair ! Et prends ma place en haut des cieux ! Mais avant cela il te faudra me tuer et ce ne sera pas facile. Regarde autour de toi : j'ai facilement battu le dieu qui commande à la mort, celui du sommeil, leur sœur et le commandant de mes archanges. Le seigneur d'Asgard mordra bientôt la poussière et ira rejoindre mon sinistre frère. Alors ne me sous-estime pas si tu veux tenir plus de deux minutes !

\- Ils sont peut-être tous été vaincus mais chacun a gravé la marque de son poing dans ton corps. Les blessures dont tu es couvert et le sang qui s'en écoule sont la preuve de ta condition mortelle. Mais celui qui t'achèvera, ce sera moi !

Zeus serra les dents à tel point que l'on crût qu'elles allaient éclater puis finalement sa mâchoire se décontracta et un sourire se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bien. Finalement, tout est pour le mieux. Depuis des millénaires je suis entouré de traîtres qui convoitent mon trône et des oracles m'annoncent qu'un de mes enfants me détrônera, moi, le dieu suprême. Puisque tel et mon destin je l'accepte. Mais je ne céderai pas ma couronne à un dieu moins puissant que moi. Alors viens, Arès, prouve-moi que tu maîtrises vraiment la volonté divine.

Et d'un geste impérieux, le monarque intima l'ordre aux rois d'Utopia de ne pas intervenir.

Arès fit alors brûler un cosmos immense et, se jetant sur le dieu suprême, lance en avant fit exploser sa colère. Tous les dieux présents furent soufflés par l'onde de choc et même la dépouille du divin Hadès eût été emportée si Odin n'avait fait obstacle de son corps pour lui éviter cette humiliation.

Pourtant sur le champ de bataille, pour impressionnant qu'il fût, l'assaut du dieu de la guerre revenu à la vie avait été totalement stoppé par la divine puissance du grand Zeus. La lance d'Arès n'était même pas parvenue à toucher la paume du dieu suprême qui repoussait d'une seule main le cosmos de son fils tandis que sa chevelure entourée d'une aura bleutée flottait autour de lui, accentuant encore son charisme.

\- Est-ce là tout ce dont tu es capable ? Ce n'est pas avec un pouvoir de ce genre que tu pourras me faire grand mal.

\- Je vais te montrer ! Le pouvoir d'un dieu de la guerre !

La puissance d'Arès, augmentant de pair avec sa haine décupla à tel point que Zeus éprouva de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir ce cosmos brûlant et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol sans pour autant empêcher son recul.

En quelques secondes, le dieu du ciel se retrouva acculé à l'un des rares remparts de sa forteresse qui tenait encore debout et observant cet obstacle comme un point de non retour y puisa la force de contre-attaquer.

\- Arès ! Ta volonté ! Je la briserai de mes mains !

Saisissant alors son bras droit avec sa main gauche pour l'empêcher de flancher, le dieu du ciel déploya un cosmos bleuté extraordinaire et en l'espace d'une seconde, l'aura du dieu de la guerre plia avant de s'effondrer complètement comme un arbre déraciné par la tempête.

Quand cet engagement fut terminé, le grand Zeus observait alternativement avec rage sa main droite brûlée et son fils qui commençait déjà à se relever.

« Cette attaque aurait pu m'être fatale. En voulant tester sa puissance j'ai volontairement retenu la mienne et ça a été un erreur. Mon fils n'est pas un adversaire à sous-estimer. »

Son visage s'éclaira alors d'un sourire étrange tandis que de sa voix devenue flatteuse il articulait.

\- Je te dois des excuses, Arès. Tu es bien devenu un dieu majeur au même titre que Poséidon, Hadès et moi-même mais connais-tu les limites de ton pouvoir ? De notre pouvoir ? As-tu jamais ouvert le seuil du péril de tes mains ?

Arès tarda à répondre, preuve évidente de son incrédulité.

\- Le seuil du péril est l'intervalle entre la vie et la mort. Il ne peut être ouvert que lorsqu'un dieu est sur le point de mourir.

\- Ne me mens pas. Je lis dans tes yeux que Hadès t'a déjà montré en quoi cet intervalle consistait. Il s'agit de l'espace dans lequel les dieux majeurs forment leurs mouvements et compressent les contraintes temporelles au point de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière. Hadès t'a fait traverser la distance qui sépare la Terre d'Alpha du Centaure, l'étoile la plus lointaine de la Voie Lactée en quelques secondes, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois le dieu de la guerre ne répondit absolument rien. Lorsqu'il avait voulu traverser cet intervalle lors de la très courte initiation dont l'avait gratifié le dieu de la mort, celui-ci l'en avait empêché par la force car il savait que cela signifierait sa mort. Mieux qu'avec des mots, le père d'Arès saisit le sens de ce mutisme.

\- Non c'est bien ce que je pensais, il ne te l'a pas montré. Pourtant c'est la seule chose qui puisse prouver que tu es bien devenu un dieu majeur capable de modeler l'univers à son gré. N'as-tu pas envie de sentir l'univers en toi et autour de toi ? De décider de l'avenir des étoiles en tendant la main vers elle ? C'est une sensation grisante, je te le garantis…

Pour toute réponse, Arès saisit sa lance et l'enfonça aussi fort qu'il le put dans le sol.

\- ASSEZ ! Je sais que tu cherches à me manipuler ! Je me suis éveillé au Big Will mais je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que tu m'offrirais aujourd'hui ce que tu m'as constamment refusé jusqu'à maintenant ! Vois-tu ce visage masqué mon père ? Pour m'éveiller au Big Will, j'ai dû rejeter ma propre essence et prendre le visage de la guerre elle-même, un visage si terrible que je ne peux plus le montrer même à celle que j'aime ! Alors ne me sous-estime pas !

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Zeus s'était évanoui et tandis que son aura s'épanouissait, sa chevelure se gonflait comme les nuages du ciel qu'il gouvernait.

\- Le fait que tu aies dû renoncer à une partie de ton essence pour transcender la volonté divine est la preuve que tu n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne m'estimerais pas pour autant en danger. Alors attaque-moi que je puisse te démontrer ta faiblesse.

Sans un mot, le dieu de la guerre enfonça sa lance dans le sol et curieusement on entendit alors comme le son d'une goutte de rosée qui trouble l'eau du fleuve.

« Force miroir »

Le corps du dieu de la guerre se troubla aux yeux du grand Zeus et finalement se décupla en une multitude d'images identiques qui formaient chacune un mouvement distinct.

Pour toute réponse, le dieu du ciel croisa les bras, serrant ainsi l'épée maudite contre son torse.

\- Tu as tort de penser que cette technique est inconnue à Zeus car elle t'a été montrée par son frère. La Voie Lactée est comme un grand fleuve sournois: en fonction de l'étoile que tu regardes, elle te renverra son image telle qu'elle était au moment où la lumière du soleil l'a touchée.

Le mouvement d'Arès se poursuivait et tandis que certaines répliques de lui-même semblaient à des milliers de kilomètres, d'autres étaient toutes proches et tendaient leur arme menaçante en direction du dieu des cieux.

\- Quel que soit le fleuve de la galaxie dans lequel tu choisiras de refléter ton image, tu ne pourras tromper mes yeux !

Alors qu'aucune des ombres ne paraissait décidée à attaquer, le souverain déplia son bras droit très lentement et comme détruisant un fil invisible fit se mouvoir horizontalement son épée jusqu'à toucher un point à quelques centimètres de lui. Le dieu de la guerre ne tarda pas à réapparaître, l'épée des illusions placée sous sa gorge.

A sa muette interrogation, Zeus répondit.

\- Tes mouvements sont trop lents. Tu as beau t'être éveillé à la volonté divine, tu ne fais pas encore corps avec elle de façon permanente. A chaque fois que ta position a changé, j'ai clairement entendu le bruit d'un pas sur l'onde du grand fleuve. C'est la preuve que tu ne peux dépasser la vitesse de la lumière de façon permanente.

Le maître des cieux replia alors son bras droit, éloignant l'épée maudite du cou de son fils.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai fait la démonstration de ta faiblesse, il ne te reste plus qu'à mourir !

Le coup porté à une vitesse fulgurante n'en fut pas moins arrêté par le fer de la lance du dieu de la guerre à la grande déception du dieu suprême.

\- Serais-tu de ceux qui refusent de reconnaître leur défaite ? Quelle preuve supplémentaire te faut-il que tu n'es pas un rival à ma mesure ?

\- Comment peux-tu en appeler à mon sens de l'honneur, toi qui n'as jamais respecté un serment de ta vie ? Depuis ma naissance tu m'as privé de mes droits ! Je n'ai vécu que pour me venger de Dieu ! Que pour me venger de toi !

Avec une force surprenante, le dieu de la guerre repoussa le dieu du ciel qui, déséquilibré, trébucha en reculant et ne put éviter le jet de lance qui suivit. Avec des yeux horrifiés le seigneur Zeus regarda le sang couler de la balafre qui venait d'être infligée à son divin visage par l'arme de son fils. Sa voix tremblait d'indignation tandis qu'il se relevait.

\- Subir un tel affront ! De la part de son fils ! Tu vas me le payer !

Pressentant que dans cette situation, la meilleure défense serait l'attaque, le dieu de la guerre retira sa lance et se jeta sur son père. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement et pourtant l'arme divine ne frappa que l'air. Arès n'eut pas le temps de réaliser son erreur car l'épée des illusions lui entailla profondément le flanc. Cette blessure fut suivie d'un commentaire de Zeus qui n'était qu'à un mètre de lui.

\- La volonté divine permet de modeler l'univers à son gré. Le cosmos d'Hadès est aussi insaisissable que les ténèbres et génère des illusions. Le mien est aussi libre que les nuages poussés par le vent. Tant que tu ne dépasseras pas la vitesse de la lumière, la seule chose que tu pourras toucher sera l'air en mouvement autour de moi.

De rage, le fils d'Héra se rua à nouveau à l'assaut pour la seconde fois l'épée d'Hadès pénétra sa chair, y laissant la marque de sa terreur.

Athéna et Odin regardaient impuissants cette danse macabre dont le dieu de la guerre ressortait à chaque assaut plus profondément blessé que du précédent. Le dieu du ciel apparaissait et disparaissait à son gré comme le vent, frappant chaque fois une blessure ouverte pour augmenter la douleur de son adversaire qui fut bientôt à genoux.

Le seigneur d'Asgard lui-même ne pouvait intervenir car son corps, dominant son esprit, lui communiquait sa terreur de subir un tel traitement.

« Arès… Tout à l'heure quand Zeus a déjoué ton attaque miroir, j'ai senti le désespoir t'envahir. Tu as même dû pleurer d'humiliation en réalisant à quel point tu étais inférieur à ton père. Pourtant n'as pas abandonné. Tu mérites bien le titre de dieu de la guerre ! »

A ce moment, Zeus saisit son fils par le cou et le fixa avec mépris.

\- Si tu avais accepté de m'obéir, je t'aurais associé à mon œuvre, nous aurions travaillé main dans la main à reconstruire un monde meilleur. Cela aurait été ma joie et la récompense de mes efforts.

\- Quel formidable père tu fais, Zeus… obligeant tes enfants à aller contre leur désir, les spoliant de leur héritage à ton gré, les jetant les uns contre les autres pour éviter d'avoir à combattre. Comment peux-tu exiger notre loyauté ?

Ayant parlé ainsi, et profitant du désarroi de son père, Arès saisit sa lance à deux mains et s'en servit pour porter un violent cou à la base du menton de son adversaire, lui faisant lâcher prise. Celui-ci essuya rapidement les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écoulaient de sa gorge.

\- Alors même que tu es défait, tu continues de m'attaquer ? Serais-tu devenu comme ces chevaliers qui pareils à des chiens galleux mordent encore le mollet de leur adversaire quand leurs bras et jambes sont brisés ?

Le dieu de la guerre, loin d'abandonner commençait déjà à brûler ce qui lui restait de cosmos.

\- Évidemment, un dieu tel que toi qui a vécu pendant des milliers d'années dans une tour d'ivoire à se nourrir de nectar et d'ambroisie pense sans doute qu'un combat est terminé à la première goutte de sang. Mais je ne partage pas ces valeurs d'un autre temps, mon combat ne se terminera que lorsque tu auras détruit mon corps et que mon essence divine sera répandue sur la Terre jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

A son tour Zeus commença à enflammer son cosmos.

\- Ta résistance est aussi inutile qu'irraisonnée. Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Pour protéger quelqu'un ? Dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi, je réglerai leur compte aux survivants de cette tragédie. Pour ton honneur ? Tu as combattu le dieu suprême, ton nom est assuré de l'immortalité.

Arès planta alors sa lance dans le sol et y déchargea tout son cosmos. Ce fut alors comme si la montagne elle-même avait tremblé. Tous les spectateurs sentirent la chaleur augmenter de façon très dangereuse sous leurs pieds comme si un magma bouillant était en train de remonter à la surface. Zeus comprit assez vite ce qui allait se produire.

\- Stupides sont ceux qui croient que la bataille n'a d'intérêt que si l'on peut remporter la victoire ! Depuis que j'ai rencontré le dieu de la Mort, je sais que mon rôle à cette époque est d'être un semeur de chaos. J'ai passé ma vie à me battre pour acquérir un cosmos plus puissant pour me venger de toi ! Mais aujourd'hui je vois bien que je n'aurai aucune des choses que j'ai désirées : ni la toute puissance, ni Athéna ni ma vengeance. Alors je vais faire en sorte de te retenir prisonnier de cette maudite montagne, ainsi notre combat sera éternel !

Bien qu'en proie au désarroi, Zeus ne tarda pas à recouvrer toute sa lucidité.

« Ce fou combat désormais par amour de la guerre elle-même. Mais même s'il s'agit de mon fils, je ne peux le laisser détruire ce que j'ai mis si longtemps à bâtir ! Le monde céleste a déjà été sérieusement ébranlé par les précédents affrontements, s'il est encore touché alors l'Olympe pourrait disparaître ! »

Sous les yeux de milliers d'humains qui priaient pour leur salut et de ceux qui appelaient de leurs vœux la destruction de ce monde pourri, le cosmos du dieu du ciel s'enflamma une fois de plus.

Lorsque le grand Zeus passa à l'attaque, Arès ne distingua que le mouvement des jambes qui en se séparant du sol annonçaient le passage à la vitesse divine. Puis plus rien, le néant…

Quelque effort qu'il fît pour lire le mouvement de son adversaire, le dieu de la guerre ne put voir le dieu suprême prendre son envol pour le frapper. Il ne vit pas non plus deux ailes d'ange sortir de son armure divine pour lui permettre de prendre son élan dans les airs. L'attaque de Zeus en redescendant vers lui le coupa littéralement de haut en bas.

Il fallut attendre une seconde pour observer le résultat de cette attaque : le casque du dieu guerrier fut le premier à se fissurer, suivi de la protection du torse. Les monceaux de l'armure tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique tandis que Zeus observait avec tristesse le visage de son fils.

 **ΠΟΛΕΜΟΣ**

 _ **Polemos**_

« Polemos, père de toutes choses ». En reniant son essence, en choisissant de devenir la guerre elle-même, Arès avait reçu le nom de la guerre comme tatouage sur l'ensemble de son visage désormais méconnaissable.

Un liquide rouge s'écoula depuis le front de la guerre jusqu'à ses pieds, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à s'écrouler à genoux, tendant la main vers le pommeau de sa lance dans une ultime et vaine tentative pour faire de l'Olympe un volcan brûlant. Zeus ne tenta pas d'interférer car il connaissait l'issue de ce dernier sursaut. A peine eut-il touché la lance que sa lame vola en éclats, détruite par la seule arme divine qui lui était supérieure : l'épée des illusions.

Tandis que dans un geste paternel inattendu, comme si sa haine fût calmée par ce meurtre, le dieu des dieux prit son fils dans ses bras et lentement, tandis qu'une pluie d'or commençait à tomber sur l'Olympe, alla le placer à côté des corps des héros tombés ce jour pour s'être opposés à lui : Thanatos, Hypnos, Célesta et Némésis. Ce fut avec la même tendresse qu'il referma les mains de son fils sur l'arme qui lui avait servi à le défier.

Il ne prononça alors que quelques mots tandis que la pluie qui coulait sur son visage ne pouvait se distinguer de ses larmes.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas voulu cela. Seuls les destins sont à blâmer pour cette tragédie ».

Il s'avança alors avec la même lenteur majestueuse sous la pluie d'or qui guérissait ses blessures, refermait ses plaies mais pas celles du cœur. Il continuait à marcher alors que ses cheveux collés à son front lui donnaient une apparence faussement négligée. Il s'approchait de son frère alors que dans son cœur coulaient les larmes qu'un souverain ne pouvait faire tomber de ses yeux.

« Cette pluie est vraiment miraculeuse. Cela me rappelle l'apparence que j'avais prise pour m'unir à Danaé, la mère de Perseus. »

Son esprit ne chercha pas plus avant d'explication à ce phénomène alors qu'il sentait un cosmos extraordinaire s'épanouir de plus en plus près de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut devant Odin et Athéna, ce fut avec tristesse qu'il vit le seigneur d'Asgard crisper ses mains sur la garde de son épée, prêt à combattre et Athéna le défier du regard.

« Il y a eu assez de morts aujourd'hui pour protéger un défunt. Écartez-vous ou je devrai vous tuer aussi. »

Devant leur refus apparent, ce fut avec une grande lassitude qu'il les balaya d'un revers de la main, déplaçant une véritable tempête qui emporta les deux divinités affaiblies.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Pandora, il ne lui accorda pas un regard, préférant contempler la dépouille de son frère sans se demander pourquoi les lèvres de celui-ci tremblaient au contact de l'eau dorée. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un cadavre insignifiant, une pâle relique du dieu magnifique qu'il avait été, une chose immonde qui devait disparaître par crémation. A peine prit-il le temps d'avertir Pandora de son intention.

\- Je te préviens. Je vais réduire ce corps en cendres. Si tu restes là tu subiras le même sort.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille fit brûler la dernière once d'énergie qui lui restait. Zeus regarda alors le couple en soupirant tandis qu'il levait l'épée des illusions au-dessus de lui.

\- Mon frère, vous pourrez vous vanter de m'avoir fait chier jusqu'au bout.

Et alors que l'épée des illusions s'abattait sur le dieu de la Mort, tandis que les rois présents s'agenouillaient pour reconnaître la suprématie de leur souverain, alors même que sur Terre les humains gémissaient devant le sort qui les attendait, la dernière goutte de pluie tomba.

Le bras de la Mort, au lieu de faucher son maître saisit alors l'arme maudite du dieu suprême pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à elle.

Comme l'avait dit Rhéa, la mort ne saurait ne pas exister et le roi des dieux était témoin de ce miracle : le maître de la mort vivait à nouveau.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: Redoutable Utopie**

 _« Si le nom Utopia signifie en latin « Terre de Nulle part », c'est qu'il ne faut pas la chercher en ce monde»._

Tandis que le destin de cette époque se jouait sur un champ de bataille, un vent de révolte soufflait sur les couloirs du palais céleste. Pour réaliser ses rêves, une personne est souvent obligée de briser ceux des autres. Mais existe-t-il seulement un monde où les rêves sont partagés par tous ?

La faiblesse est une fatalité car finalement même le plus puissant des hommes connaît la déchéance physique liée à l'écoulement du temps. La connaissance de cette fatalité l'amène à transformer sa force en droit et à assurer sa propre immortalité par la pérennité de cette légitimité charismatique puis dynastique. Les Olympiens de la seconde génération étaient tous conscients de cela.

Bien que s'étant parfois laissés aller à des révoltes de Caliban, ils avaient dans leur immense majorité reconnu la suprématie de Zeus, les uns car le croyant immortel n'entrevoyaient pas la fin de son règne parmi l'univers des possibles, les autres car entrevoyant cette fin possible caressaient le titre d'héritier. Mais depuis quelques heures tous les Olympiens réalisaient à quel point leur pouvoir était insignifiant comparé à celui des deux étoiles géantes issues du sang de Cronos. La peur avait envahi leurs cœurs au moment où ils avaient senti le cosmos d'Hadès s'éteindre. Existait-il dans tout l'univers quelque chose de plus pitoyable qu'un dieu mort ? Et si un dieu pouvait mourir, combien de temps durerait encore leurs existences maintenant que le grand Zeus débarrassé de tout rival les tenait dans la paume de sa main.

L'ébranleur du sol fut le premier à oser prononcer le sacrilège.

« L'un de mes frères est mort aujourd'hui et l'autre est exsangue ! Qu'attendons-nous ? Qu'il nous détruise ?! »

Aucun des membres de l'assistance n'osa prononcer un seul mot. Aussi Poséidon choisit-il de suivre la pente que lui traçait son caractère violent.

« Ne voyez-vous pas qu'enfin notre heure est venue ? Le dieu suprême est à genoux, prêt à fêter sa victoire ! Faisons de sa couronne celle du roi des rats (1) et décapitons-le ! »

Cette fois la voix cristalline du dieu des arts vint arrêter ce déluge d'impiété.

« Aurais-tu oublié, Poséidon, que tu es présentement le plus faible parmi nous ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'a été interdit d'occuper le corps de Julian Solo et que de ce fait tes possibilités sont des plus limitées ? »

Phébus posa sa lyre à son côté pour toiser son oncle d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Aurais-tu l'intention de faire de nous des déicides indignes de prendre la succession de Zeus ou alors entends-tu simplement jeter la couronne du dieu suprême en pâture à cette assemblée pour assister à la plus ignoble des curées ? »

Les paroles du dieu soleil jetèrent un froid glacial dans l'assemblée qui se trouvait alors tiraillée par des sentiments contradictoires. Entrevoyant le risque que ce grand Léviathan se retourne contre lui, le dieu des Océans joua alors sa dernière carte.

« Aurais-tu oublié, Phébus, la prédiction d'Ananke ? Celle qui veut qu'un enfant de la maison du dieu suprême mette fin à son règne ! Vous tous ici appartenez à la seconde génération de dieux. Moi seul ne suis donc pas qualifié pour tenir ce rôle. »

Poséidon marqua une pause pour captiver son auditoire.

« En vérité je vous le dis, ma seule ambition est d'assurer la survie de notre race. Une fois mon frère renversé, celui de la maison de Zeus qui démontrera les plus brillantes qualités héritera de la couronne que je poserai moi-même sur sa tête. Réfléchissez bien enfants de Zeus et ne manquez pas votre rendez-vous avec le destin ! »

Cette harangue aurait pu être suivie d'une vague d'enthousiasme d'une foule se levant d'un même mouvement pour célébrer la sagesse et la vertu d'un orateur. Un soulèvement général que même les archanges n'auraient pu endiguer aurait pu renverser le nouveau dieu suprême comme une vague sournoise abat parfois l'arbre qui a courageusement résisté à l'ouragan. Mais il n'en fut rien car avant même qu'un quelconque sentiment eut traversé le cœur des Olympiens, le fossoyeur de leur règne était apparu dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Cet homme portait une très longue toge blanche collée à ses épaules par des épaulettes métalliques. Son visage était caché jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux multicolores par un foulard tandis qu'un diadème surmontait son front sur lequel retombait les mèches de ses cheveux blancs.

Etrangement la lumière aveuglante qui entourait habituellement le régent d'Utopia avait considérablement faibli comme si cette divinité se trouvait mal à l'aise à l'extérieur de son empire.

Poséidon se retourna vers le trouble fête et l'invectiva violemment.

« Qui es-tu ? Et de quel droit t'es-tu introduit dans le temple des Olympiens ? »

Le Régent se dirigea insensiblement vers le dieu du soleil.

« Je suis votre passé, votre présent mais non votre futur. Nombreux furent les noms que l'on m'a donnés mais le seul que je veuille revendiquer aujourd'hui est celui d'Utopia. »

Utopia et Phébus irradiaient en cet instant d'une lumière semblable tant en intensité qu'en teneur comme si un artiste ironique avait trouvé amusant de dépeindre de la même couleur deux êtres si dissemblables.

La voix d'Utopia était réellement surnaturelle : aussi douce que celle d'un enfant, elle résonnait pourtant avec la force du tonnerre contre les murs de la pièce.

« Phébus Apollo, tu fus le seul à t'élever contre la proposition sacrilège de ce fils de Cronos. Alors réponds simplement à cette question : que feras-tu à partir de maintenant s'il t'est interdit d'interférer dans le cours du destin de l'humanité ? »

Le magnifique fils de Léto sourit suavement tandis qu'il ordonnait à sa sœur Artémis d'approcher par un langage connu d'eux seuls.

« On dit que la vie d'un homme pour un dieu ne représente qu'un battement de cils. Alors si notre destin doit se résumer à l'intervalle qui sépare la naissance de la mort d'un être humain, je fermerai simplement les yeux en espérant être capable de les rouvrir un jour.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, dieu soleil. Tous ceux qui choisiront désormais de t'imiter et se teindront en dehors du cours du Destin seront épargnés. »

Mais alors que le vent de la tempête semblait se dissiper. Il y eut un être de peu de foi qui osa se retourner vers la nouvelle Sodome sacrifiée.

« Je refuse ! »

L'imprécation avait été lancée sur un ton impérieux qui n'admettait aucune réplique. L'assemblée olympienne s'ouvrit progressivement pour faire place à la reine des dieux, la grande Héra.

En dépit de l'éclat insoutenable qui se dégageait d'Utopia, la reine des dieux lui faisait face et l'aura multicolore du paon qui la symbolisait menaçait l'équilibre précaire des puissances.

De sa voix doucereuse, le Régent répondit calmement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te pousse, toi qui ne cèdes en gloire à aucune autre déesse, à repousser ainsi la main généreusement tendue ?

\- Renoncer à nous impliquer dans le destin de l'humanité comme vous l'exigez, c'est renoncer au pouvoir qui fait de nous des dieux !

\- Est-ce là votre réponse à tous ? interrogea l'éclatant personnage tandis qu'une orbe brûlante se formait dans sa main droite. »

Héra ne laissa pas même le temps à ses semblables de commencer le début d'une réponse.

« Je sens le mal en vous ! En dépit de la lumière que vous irradiez, je vois clairement que le visage qui se cache sous ce masque ne peut être que celui d'un monstre ! »

Utopia eut alors un geste terrible : il enfonça l'orbe brûlante dans le cœur de la déesse de la jalousie. Sa voix n'était plus mielleuse mais menaçante lorsqu'il s'adressa aux divinités tandis que le corps de leur reine se desséchait devant leurs yeux exorbités.

« Quiconque juge ce qui est bien ou mal en ma présence subira toujours mon courroux. Vous voulez savoir qui je suis pour vous commander ? Je suis l'ombre de Dieu descendue sur Terre pour lui insuffler la vie ! Je suis l'archange déchu exilé du paradis ! »

Tandis qu'il parlait ainsi, le corps de l'immortelle Héra se racornissait à vue d'œil jusqu'à ressembler à celui d'une ridicule grand-mère. Lorsqu'Utopia relâcha enfin son étreinte, la reine des dieux s'était figée dans la position où la mort l'avait surprise : la bouche ouverte, tendant désespérément la main vers le fruit de Tantale. Sa peau avait blanchi et se reflétait au soleil avec la pâleur du marbre.

Les Olympiens reculèrent tous d'un pas, terrifiés. Tous à l'exception d'Apollon qui avait compris dès le premier regard de qui il s'agissait. Le dieu soleil fut le seul à oser prendre la parole.

«Tu as beau te nommer Utopia à présent, je sais qui tu es vraiment. Tu es celui qui imitait la voix du dieu suprême dans les temps antiques. Tu es celui par qui tout le mal est venu et celui par qui il est puni. Tu es celui qui n'aurait jamais dû naître car ton existence même est une insulte au ciel ! Tu es la puissance difforme et ignorante qui a émergé du rêve du dieu suprême ! Les magiciens et les adeptes du malin te vénéraient sous le nom de Ialdabaôth (2), la bête immonde qui a perverti le monde inférieur ! »

Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux d'Utopia lorsque le dieu soleil lui assena le nom de l'abomination qu'il était.

« Tu m'as bien deviné, Phébus Apollo, cependant tu as tort de penser que c'est moi qui pervertis le monde. Ialdabaôth était le nom que me donnaient les gnostiques qui voyaient dans le Mal le moyen de leur salut. J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à ce nom car le monde n'existe pas en dépit du Mal, il existe avec lui et grâce à lui.

\- Tu prétends avoir changé car tu te nommes aujourd'hui Utopia, ce paradis artificiel où tu accueilles une poignée de fidèles, mais je sais moi, que tu ne fais qu'imiter la voix du dieu suprême comme lorsque tu es apparu à Abraham pour condamner les habitants de Sodome et Gomorrhe ! »

Phébus marqua une pause avant de continuer.

« L'archange aux douze ailes, la créature la plus proche et la plus aimée de Dieu. Métatron, n'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on te nomme ? »

Le discours du dieu soleil fut alors noyé par les cris de douleur des victimes d'Utopia. Tant de nobles divinités détruites en si peu de temps. Leurs corps humains détruits, les divinités immortelles étaient condamnées à une éternité d'errance. Leurs esprits ne pourraient plus jamais influencer le cours du destin de la Terre et leurs yeux seraient désormais les témoins impuissants des actes de leurs bourreaux. Héra avait eu raison contre eux : en se soumettant, ils avaient renoncé à être des dieux. Ils ne seraient plus désormais que fantômes d'un passé glorieux.

« Quelle déception. »

Caliban, le troisième roi d'Utopia se tenait toujours debout très droit dans la neige, ses yeux aveugles scrutant avec mépris ses adversaires étendus devant lui. Les conquérants d'Alioth, Merak et de Phedca s'épuisaient depuis près d'une heure en de vains assauts contre le souverain. Il leur semblait que celui-ci lisait leurs mouvements avant même qu'ils les eurent formés tant ses ripostes étaient vives et précises. Pourtant ils en étaient certains : ils n'avaient jamais utilisé la même technique plus d'une fois alors comment pouvait-il les anticiper avec autant de facilité ?

Tyr, dieu de la droiture et confident du roi Baldur, s'était quant à lui retranché dans le silence, connaissant assez Caliban pour savoir qu'il n'admettrait aucune aide dans ce combat. Ne disait-on pas à Utopia que son royaume était le moins peuplé de tous car chacun de ses sujets était tenu de l'affronter dès lors qu'il atteignait l'âge de 18 ans ?

Devant la passivité de ses adversaires, le monarque se décida enfin à bouger. Faisant quelques pas en direction du conquérant d'Alioth, il regarda avec indifférence celui-ci se relever péniblement avec l'aide de ses derniers loups encore vaillants.

« Je ne peux… pas… être vaincu… »

Caliban n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du loup des steppes.

« Je refuse la défaite ! »

Prenant position de combat en se campant fermement sur ses jambes et appuyant ses poings sur le sol à la façon d'une bête fauve, le guerrier divin fit brûler un cosmos bleuté commun à ceux de son ordre. Il attendit que son adversaire ne fût qu'à un mètre de lui avant de lancer son assaut.

« Northern Gunrô Ken ! »

Comme pour les précédents assauts, l'énergie ainsi libérée submergea le corps du roi, faisant voler les restes de neige autour de lui tandis que l'espace alentour prenait une couleur blanche, prélude de la destruction totale.

Cette fois, l'adversaire du loup n'avait même pas tenté d'esquiver l'attaque qui l'atteignit au niveau du torse. Les loups enragés se brisèrent littéralement contre leur cible puis s'étiolèrent comme une vague qui frappe un rocher.

Encore essoufflé, Fenrir ne pouvait croire à son insuccès lorsque Caliban le saisit fermement à la gorge, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est celui de Fenrir, le loup qui dévora Odin. Mais en dépit de cette ascendance tu es impuissant. »

Les lèvres de Caliban s'entrouvrirent pour laisser apparaître deux rangées de dents aiguisées.

« Je vais te montrer ce qui rend un loup plus fort ! »

Et devant les yeux horrifiés de Tholl et Hagen, le roi d'Utopia ouvrit sa bouche de toute sa largeur et referma ses crocs sur la veine jugulaire du guerrier divin. Fenrir ne put que hurler de douleur tandis que son sang s'échappait à gros bouillons.

Relâchant peu après son étreinte, le souverain lécha le sang qui maculait ses lèvres et son menton sans pour autant relâcher la pression de sa main sur le cou sanguinolent de son adversaire.

« Si vous voulez avoir une chance de me vaincre, il ne faut pas vous contenter de viser mon cœur ! Venez donc me bouffer la chair sur les os ! Prouvez que vous êtes bien les descendants de ces berserkers qui honoraient leurs dieux en combattant ! »

Lâchant Fenrir, il ajouta avec une pointe de sadisme.

« Je ne t'ai pas rompu la jugulaire car je voulais voir de quoi était capable un loup enragé mais ne te fais pas d'illusions : si tu fais le moindre effort, elle se rompra et tu perdras tout ton sang en quelques minutes. »

Tholl et Hagen se hâtèrent d'aller soutenir leur compagnon d'armes. Le géant fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« La force de cet homme est incroyable ! Les haches de Mjollnir sont sensées être divines et il les a repoussées d'une seule main sans même souffrir une égratignure. Hagen, il serait peut-être sage que tu partes chercher des renforts. »

Le guerrier divin de Merak se renfrogna violemment.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Tholl ! La princesse Hilda nous a confiés la garde de cette frontière ! Déserter serait comme avouer notre incompétence ! De plus je suis sûr que nos amis sont déjà en route. »

Se tenant la gorge avec sa main droite, le guerrier divin d'Epsilon parvint à articuler difficilement.

« Il est à moi ! »

Après s'être silencieusement concertés, les guerriers divins s'accordèrent pour reconnaître qu'il fallait soutenir leur camarade. Aussi, ils prirent la muette décision d'attaquer sur les côtés tandis que Fenrir attaquerait frontalement.

Mais avant même qu'ils pussent attaquer, ils furent en butte à une rebuffade de Caliban.

« Phedca ! Tu devrais prendre une grande inspiration ou ton cœur va lâcher ! »

Le géant s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde, ses jambes tremblaient effectivement et son cœur battait très fortement dans sa poitrine, mais comment cet homme avait-il pu noter un tel détail ?

N'y tenant plus, Fenrir passa à l'attaque, suivi avec un très léger temps de retard par Hagen et Tholl. Le géant projeta les haches de Mjollnir en direction du cou du roi tandis que le guerrier de Sleipnir concentrait son froid glacial dans la même direction.

Fenrir fut le premier à être sur Caliban et comme prévu il décocha un fulgurant « Wolf Cruelty Claw » qu'il ne put hurler distinctement, sa gorge ayant définitivement cédé.

Caliban n'effectua que deux mouvements : Dans un premier temps il se contorsionna en arrière de façon à ce que les haches de Tholl ne puissent le décapiter puis en s'appuyant sur ses bras, il effectua un retourné arrière qui lui permit d'enfoncer profondément son pied gauche dans l'estomac du loup agonisant.

Tout se passa comme prévu : Les haches divines, manquant leur cible poursuivirent leur course en direction de Hagen dont l'attaque atteignit le pauvre Fenrir qui se trouvait à sa portée du fait du coup assené par Caliban. De son côté, le guerrier de Merak eut les épaules profondément entaillées par les armes tranchantes de son compagnon.

Le résultat de l'assaut était catastrophique pour les guerriers divins : le poing droit de Fenrir ainsi que son torse avaient été congelés tandis que Hagen avait les tendons des épaules sectionnés.

Le roi d'Utopia, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une position normale, regarda avec dépit le géant indemne.

« Est-ce que je perds la main ? J'avais prévu de blesser aussi celui-là. »

Tholl regarda alternativement ses compagnons hors de combat puis le monarque avec une incrédulité d'où n'était pas absente l'admiration.

« Tu… tu avais prévu notre assaut… et pourtant tu es aveugle, comment est-ce possible ? »

Caliban souffla avec mépris avant de daigner répondre.

« Je ne suis point aveugle, j'ai simplement privé mes yeux de la capacité de voir la lumière pour les doter d'un pouvoir bien plus redoutable. Grâce à ce don que j'ai reçu, je peux prédire vos intentions à court terme par la simple accélération de votre rythme sanguin par exemple.

\- Que tu puisses deviner le moment de notre attaque n'explique pas tout ! »

Tout en parlant, Caliban saisissait la neige à pleine main et la jetait négligemment sur ses épaules.

« - Non c'est vrai. Mais il y a d'autres indices comme la crispation de tes phalanges sur ta hache qui me renvoie un son très perceptible ou le refroidissement de la température interne dans le corps de ton ami pour déclencher une technique de congélation. Quant à votre ami loup, il pense tellement fort que je n'ai même pas besoin de me concentrer pour deviner ce qu'il va faire. De plus ses attaques étant quasi identiques, la part d'inconnu est négligeable. Si vous maîtrisiez mieux le septième sens, vous seriez en mesure de masquer vos intentions et d'attaquer beaucoup plus rapidement mais il semble que vous soyez très loin du niveau des guerriers que j'ai affrontés dans les temps mythiques et qui étaient vos prédécesseurs. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Hagen, Tholl et Fenrir qui n'en avait plus pour longtemps, se fixèrent sur leur interlocuteur en une question commune.

« Nos prédécesseurs ?! »

Caliban prenait un évident plaisir à observer l'excitation apparente de ses adversaires.

« Bien sûr je les ai connus. Car je suis un démon qui foule cette Terre à la recherche d'adversaires de valeur depuis très longtemps vous savez. Chaque fois qu'un empire a tremblé, j'étais là pour jouir du massacre. Lors du Ragnarok j'ai combattu pour la perte d'Asgard jusqu'à ce que le Walhalla ait entièrement brûlé et que tous les berserkers d'Odin soient tombés, ce fut une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. »

Hagen interrompit rageusement son bourreau.

« Ainsi tu as combattu contre Asgard ? »

Dans les yeux aveugles du monarque on lisait une étincelle de plaisir.

« Oui et je l'ai fait pour rendre hommage aux guerriers divins de cette époque grandiose. Si j'avais combattu du côté d'Odin, je n'aurais jamais pu me mesurer à eux alors j'ai libéré ce Loki qui m'a servi de laquais depuis lors et j'ai prêté les navires de guerre d'Utopia aux géants du feu. C'était la seule façon de combattre de tout mon saoul dans ce monde stupide qui passait son temps à prier pour la paix. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir tué Odin moi-même, quel combat ça aurait été ! »

Perdant tout contrôle, le gigantesque Tholl s'élança vers le roi et, le dominant de toute sa taille lui assena un coup terrible en direction du visage, désireux de faire disparaître ce masque de jouissance.

« Titanic Hercules ! » cria-t-il alors.

Caliban arrêta le poing du géant d'une seule main mais devant le poids de son adversaire, il sentit ses jambes s'enfoncer dans le sol de plusieurs centimètres tandis que son adversaire l'invectivait violemment.

« Espèce de bête sauvage ! Je vais t'écraser ! »

Mais le bruit qui retentit alors fut celui du craquement émis par les phalanges du guerrier de Phedca sous la formidable pression qui s'exerçait sur elles.

« Bête sauvage dis-tu ? C'est tout à fait vrai ! Je fais partie de ces loups qui ne se sont jamais laissés apprivoiser par aucun maître ! Même le Régent n'a pas réussi à me tenir en laisse ! Je suis Caliban l'indomptable ! Et sous mon règne, l'humanité entière reviendra à cet état primitif de bestialité que la peur de mourir lui a fait abandonner ! »

De son poing libre, Caliban se servit pour briser violemment le bras du conquérant de Phedca à la hauteur du coude. Celui-ci gémit de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le côté. L'armure du grand serpent ne l'avait aucunement protégé comme si son pouvoir magique s'était brusquement évaporé. Le roi le regardait maintenant avec mépris.

« Je ne peux plus supporter la vue de guerriers divins pitoyables dont la simple existence est une disgrâce pour leurs prédécesseurs. Je vais vous faire disparaître de ce monde ! « Vague ultime de vérité ! »

Une masse de chaleur énorme se forma alors dans le poing droit de Caliban, faisant s'effondrer les glaciers qui tenaient encore debout. Lorsqu'il libéra l'énergie retenue dans son bras, le géant se leva et étendit les bras pour protéger ses compagnons.

L'assaut était si puissant que la lumière ainsi émise dépassa en intensité celle du soleil. L'armure de Phedca céda en quelques secondes et alors ce fut le corps du guerrier divin qui se consuma. Le généreux Tholl qui avait toujours rêvé de mener son peuple vers des contrées baignées de soleil ressentait alors la morsure cruelle de cet astre qui dévorait sa peau, asséchait ses veines et brûlait les pupilles de ses yeux. Lorsque la puissance de Caliban se calma enfin, le titan était encore debout puis il s'écroula tel l'Yggdrasil terrassé par le feu.

Hagen et Fenrir n'avaient plus la force de se mouvoir jusqu'à leur ami avec leurs membres sectionnés mais la voix qu'entendit alors le guerrier était la seule qui lui importât. C'était la voix de la personne qui lui avait un jour épargné les rigueurs du servage alors qu'il chassait dans ses forêts.

Sa langue gonflée parvint à grand peine à articuler son nom.

« Il…da »

La princesse posa doucement ses blanches mains sur ses joues, invoquant inutilement son pouvoir guérisseur. Elle versa des larmes pour excuser son impuissance.

« Tholl… je suis tellement désolée… »

Le géant parvint à mouvoir son énorme main vers le visage de sa souveraine.

« Princesse… je suis né votre esclave… comme vous êtes née pour servir Odin. »

Tandis que les derniers guerriers divins arrivaient pour soutenir la tête de leur frère d'armes, celui-ci achevait avec cette incroyable lucidité des mourants de prononcer ses dernières paroles.

« Je vous en prie… soyez libre. »

Telles furent les derniers mots du noble géant dont les yeux se refermèrent pour la dernière fois sur l'éternité. Cette fois, aucun dieu du sommeil ni aucun tigre blanc n'irait l'arracher au royaume de Hell. Aucun dieu borgne ne l'accueillerait dans son palais car ce monde de fantasmes et de croyances illusoires volait à ce moment en éclats sous les coups répétés des deux dieux les plus puissants frappés à la porte du malheur.

Le pâle Caliban à la chevelure constellée de neige regardait à ce moment ses mains emprisonnées par des fils sournois. Quelqu'un était intervenu pour l'empêcher de déchaîner sa pleine puissance contre les trois guerriers divins, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Ton intervention a été inutile, Mime de Benetnach, toi dont on scande les louanges jusqu'en Utopia. Cet homme n'avait pas peur de mourir mais sa volonté était moins redoutable que la mienne, c'est ce qui a causé sa perte. Donner sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un, quelle bêtise. S'il voulait gagner il aurait dû se servir de leurs corps comme bouclier !

\- Comment oses-tu ? S'exclama la princesse Hilda en larmes. Cet homme a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de ses amis et c'est comme cela que tu regardes son sacrifice ! »

Hagen interrompit sa souveraine tandis que les autres guerriers amenaient le pauvre Fenrir à proximité de celle-ci pour qu'il puisse recevoir les soins appropriés.

« C'est un monstre ! Il se prétend roi d'une contrée nommée Utopia mais il est venu pour dominer Asgard. »

Caliban coupa cet échange d'un ton ironique.

« Il est vrai que le Régent d'Utopia m'a fait part de son désir de voir les peuples du monde se rallier pacifiquement à notre empire et Baldur de son côté préférerait qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal à Asgard… Cependant, avant d'être roi je suis un guerrier et je n'épargnerai votre royaume que s'il peut me fournir des sujets dignes d'attention. »

Le dieu de la Droiture qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors se leva d'un bond.

« Seigneur Caliban ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre possession de ce royaume ou de disposer de ses habitants ! Toutes les terres situées dans le cercle polaire appartiennent à mon maître Baldur, fils d'Odin et de Frigg ! »

Sans prêter attention à cet importun, Caliban commença à scruter attentivement les guerriers qui lui faisaient face. Rapidement son attention se fixa sur trois d'entre eux : Siegfried, Mime et Bud. Ils étaient les seuls à maîtriser le septième sens à un niveau convenable, les autres lui apparaissaient comme quantité négligeable. S'adressant alors à Siegfried il énonça.

« Siegfried de Dubhe. Tu es vraiment exceptionnel. Ton ancêtre fut le seul homme qui me tint jamais tête. »

Le guerrier divin d'Alpha cessa de soutenir sa souveraine pour faire de même avec le regard de Caliban. Son cosmos commença à s'étendre tandis qu'au dessus de lui, l'étoile de Dubhe l'arrosait de sa lumière.

« Tu as donc rencontré le héros qui défit le dragon Fafnir. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu que Siegfried avait été tué par Caliban. »

Le troisième roi fit quelques pas vers son adversaire tandis que son sourire carnassier s'élargissait de plus en plus.

« Nous nous sommes combattus pendant près d'un an dans les blanches vallées de l'Islande. Ce pays a retenti sous nos coups et je me souviens que ces chétives créatures que l'on appelle « humains » se terraient dans leurs tanières comme des bêtes apeurées. Je connaissais la faille dans le physique invulnérable de Siegfried mais je ne l'ai jamais exploitée car je ne voulais pas interrompre ce combat. Puis finalement nous avons réalisé qu'en continuant ainsi nous allions détruire l'île et mourir d'inanition alors il est parti affronter cette Walkyrie qui était reine d'Islande et je suis parti vers d'autres terres sauvages. »

Sans un mot, le guerrier divin pointa son index vers Caliban et un jet de lumière découpa le sol autour de lui en forme circulaire. La surface explosa alors en une multitude de pierres tranchantes mais le roi ne bougea pas d'un pouce : les pierres explosaient à quelques centimètres de son torse sans l'atteindre.

« Je suis comme toi. Enonça Caliban. Mon corps est invincible et même le feu ne peut le consumer. C'est pour cette raison que ton ancêtre n'a jamais pu prendre le dessus sur moi. »

Le guerrier divin hésitait alors entre poursuivre l'assaut en portant la même attaque ou essayer une autre technique. Si cet homme était pareil aux servants d'Athéna, il était plus que probable qu'il ne se laisserait pas surprendre deux fois par l'épée d'Odin. D'autre part, s'il disait la vérité quant à l'invulnérabilité de son corps, les flammes de Fafnir n'auraient aucun effet. Les réflexions de Siegfried furent interrompues par le ton sardonique de Caliban.

« Aucune des alternatives que tu envisages n'est viable, chevalier. Quoique tu fasses, nous ne pourrons qu'engager un combat éternel car nous sommes tous deux invulnérables. Cependant nous avons un autre point en commun : chacun de nous a un avantage certain sur l'autre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Regarde autour de toi : tu es entouré de six guerriers alors que je suis seul. Or même un homme comme moi peut se laisser surprendre par une attaque portée sur plusieurs fronts. Quant à mon avantage, le voici : le combat de Zeus et d'Hadès a dangereusement perturbé l'équilibre de cette planète dont la chaleur interne ne cesse d'augmenter. La glace qui recouvre Asgard a déjà commencé à fondre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si tu as à cœur la vie de tes sujets, je te conseille donc de conclure ce combat rapidement. »

La décision du guerrier divin fut prise rapidement. Ce fut d'un ton d'autorité qu'il s'adressa alors à ses frères.

« Bud, Mime, vous allez attaquer avec moi. Fenrir et Hagen, restez en dehors de ça. Alberic, Syd, protégez la princesse ! »

En raison des capacités de Caliban, il était impossible à Siegfried d'expliquer son plan d'attaque à ses compagnons. Il espérait simplement que Mime comprendrait que son rôle était d'immobiliser son adversaire avec les cordes de sa lyre et que Bud le soutiendrait physiquement dans son assaut.

Ce fut d'un même élan qu'ils passèrent à l'assaut à une vitesse fulgurante. Arrivés à quelques mètres de Caliban, ils se séparèrent pour l'attaquer chacun d'un côté différent, suivant en cela les conseils de leur ennemi.

Mais au moment même où Mime énonçait le nom du « Stinger requiem » et que ses cordes mortelles allaient s'enrouler autour de son ennemi et être suivies par les flammes du dragon ainsi que les griffes du tigre Viking, le roi d'Utopia libéra toute sa puissance vers le cercle des guerriers divins restés en arrière et ce fut une flamboyante « vague ultime de vérité » qui les frappa de plein fouet.

Comprenant ce qui allait se produire, Siegfried, le seul qui fut assez prompt pour réagir, lança les flammes du dragon vers l'épaule droite de Caliban qui dut interrompre son assaut sous le choc.

Lorsque les guerriers divins retombèrent au sol, le troisième roi d'Utopia riait de contentement en dépit de sa brûlure car deux corps inanimés jonchaient maintenant le sol. Comprenant qu'ils avaient été joués, les guerriers divins ne purent retenir leur indignation.

« Espèce de monstre ! Tu as attaqué nos compagnons qui ne te menaçaient pas ! »

Le souverain ricanait de plus belle malgré la douleur.

« Bien évidemment. Le prédateur attaque toujours la bête blessée en premier ! Je savais que vous alliez suivre mon conseil et m'attaquer sur plusieurs fronts. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu esquiver votre assaut alors j'ai préféré me défaire de ces deux éclopés que votre ami a protégés ! »

A entendre ces derniers mots, les asgardiens furent saisis d'horreur et lorsque la brume soulevée par l'attaque de Caliban se fut dissipée, aucun doute n'était plus permis : l'attaque avait clairement surpris Hagen et Fenrir qui pansaient leurs blessures et les avaient fauchés comme des épis de blé.

Malgré leurs armures aucun des deux n'avait survécu. Le temps des adieux lui-même leur avait été refusé et leurs nouvelles vies qui venaient juste de reprendre s'achevaient à ce moment.

Hagen, la brûlante incarnation de Sleipnir, ne ferait plus jamais rire la douce princesse Freyja et ses rêves de gloire étaient fracassés par une défaite humiliante et totale. Comme son ancêtre mythique, tué par le roi des Huns pour ne pas lui avoir apporté l'or des Nibelungen, il avait péri de la main d'un barbare qui ne laissait pas l'herbe repousser sur son chemin.

Fenrir, ce loup sauvage avait rencontré son maître. Au moins avait-il la consolation d'avoir été tué par un autre grand fauve et le nom d'Alioth resterait à jamais gravé dans les mémoires de son peuple comme celui d'un guerrier que même la mort n'avait pas empêché de revenir servir sa souveraine.

Siegfried serrait le poing en regardant Caliban. Ce monstre restait aussi inébranlable qu'un colosse aux pieds d'airain et affichait un sourire malsain en de pareilles circonstances. En lui, l'envie d'aller pleurer son ami le disputait à son désir de venger sa mort. Devinant ses pensées, Caliban l'avertit.

« Tu as tort de me juger, mon ami. Tout n'est pas noble dans le combat et bien souvent les monarques dont l'aura brille avec le plus d'intensité sont ceux qui ont été capables des pires infamies. Au lieu de m'insulter remercie-moi, car si ces deux-là avaient pris part à l'assaut, c'est la vie de ta princesse que j'aurais prise.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Nous n'avons rien de commun !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ton ancêtre était un grand homme qui ne vivait que pour le combat. C'était un fameux héros et à force de nous combattre, nous en sommes venus à éprouver une véritable amitié. Je ne suis venu ici que pour te combattre alors si tu veux venger ton ami, la seule réponse que je puisse te donner se trouve au bout de ton poing ! »

Le grand Siegfried brûlait de rage de savoir qu'il avait pu être l'ami d'un monstre pareil. Tout en Caliban appelait la bestialité et s'opposait à l'idéal de la chevalerie. Les sujets de cet homme devaient pleurer tous les jours d'avoir un tel monarque.

« Soit je te relève ton défi ! J'opposerai mon sens de l' honneur à ta férocité ! »

Les deux guerriers firent brûler leur cosmos à leur paroxysme au point que le poétique Mime crût un moment que le ciel allait s'entrouvrir et appeler ces deux colosses à rejoindre les étoiles comme il l'avait fait lors du sacrifice de son commandant.Ll de la la bestialitouve dans ton poing!x venger ton ami, la seule r et ses r dans son assaut.

Mais alors que les deux terribles héros se jetaient l'un contre l'autre, l'élan du guerrier divin d'Alpha fut brisé par l'exclamation de sa souveraine et s'immobilisa immédiatement comme un chien dont on a tiré la laisse.

Le jeune princesse Hilda fit quelques pas dans la neige, brillante de noblesse tandis que l'anneau des Nibelungen resplendissait à son annulaire. Ce fut d'un ton d'autorité qu'elle s'adressa à Caliban en le toisant.

« Caliban, roi d'Utopia. Tu es venu recevoir l'hommage du royaume d'Asgard.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais Utopia n'a pas de souverain à l'heure actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Utopia a neuf souverains parmi lesquels un seul a le droit de les gouverner tous. Son nom est Zeus ou Hadès.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'en vous résistant, nous défions le futur souverain d'Utopia.

\- En effet. »

La souveraine pontife d'Asgard eut alors un geste inattendu : écartant les mains en signe de paix, elle plia lentement les genoux sous sa robe puis s'inclina jusqu'au point de communier avec la neige. Le guerrier divin Albéric de Megrez fut le seul de son ordre à sourire en comprenant le choix de sa souveraine.

Ce fut d'une voix très douce et en inclinant les yeux vers le sol qu'Hilda énonça alors de sa voix cristalline.

« En ce jour, moi, Hilda de Polaris, grande prêtresse d'Odin, prête hommage au nom de mon seigneur à l'empereur Hadès, souverain d'Utopia et recommande à votre protection mon peuple et mon pays ».

Ce vœu d'homme lige réalisé dans les formes féodales arracha un sourire de contentement au troisième roi qui saisit alors Hilda par le menton, l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis effleura ses lèvres des siennes comme le voulait la coutume d'un seigneur promettant protection à son vassal.

Le cœur de Siegfried manqua un battement à la vue de cette abomination et il lui fallut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du sauvage qui embrassait sa princesse.

Relâchant le menton de la jeune femme qui tentait de dissimuler son trouble, Caliban poursuivit.

« Nous nous réjouissons de ce vœu et promettons protection au royaume d'Asgard au nom de l'empereur Hadès, neuvième roi et souverain d'Utopia ».

Le regard sardonique du monstre passa alors sur les guerriers assemblés.

« Votre souveraine a fait le seul choix possible pour une personne raisonnable. Cependant, vous autres guerriers divins avez commis un acte de rébellion. Comme votre suzerain, je suis en droit de punir cet acte de félonie ou de le pardonner. »

De tous les guerriers divins, Albéric de Megrez fut le seul à ne pas amorcer un mouvement rétrograde. Au contraire il vint à la rencontre de Caliban et se prosterna avec déférence.

« Votre majesté a pleinement raison. Nous sommes félons et méritons la mort. Cependant je me porte garant de mes compagnons qui vous seront loyaux sujets. »

Le roi d'Utopia sonda les pupilles vertes du conquérant de Delta et si fin physionomiste qu'il fût, il n'y lut que de la servilité.

« Soit, tu seras désormais nos oreilles et nos yeux en Asgard mais en échange de vos vies, je vais garder pour moi ce que vous avez de plus cher. »

Les yeux félins de Caliban se posèrent alors sur le doux visage de la princesse de Polaris qui détourna le regard pour ne pas voir le désir brûlant et sauvage qui les animait. Puis s'adressant à Sigefried.

« Mon ami, je repars avec ta princesse ! Si tu veux la revoir, tu devras me rejoindre dans mon royaume, la Terre des Combats ! Alors je pourrai te considérer comme rebelle et je détruirai ton peuple ! Asgard ou sa princesse, le choix t'appartient ! »

Et Caliban éclata d'un rire sadique et irrépressible qui retentissait encore aux oreilles des conquérants lorsque leur bourreau disparut dans un flot de lumière dorée pour rejoindre sa place habituelle sur les champs de bataille.

Resté là, Tyr, le dieu de la droiture sortit alors de sa réserve pour énoncer aux guerriers le véritable objet de sa présence.

« Baldur m'a envoyé ici pour vous communiquer la force d'abattre ce monstre. »

Un continent entouré par l'océan, tel fut la Terre sur laquelle l'empereur des Mers vit le jour. A cette époque où le monde fut partagé, il nourrissait des rêves de grandeur en s'imaginant assiéger le faible domaine de sa nièce et l'inonder par la seule furie des flots.

Mais bien vite, le fils de Cronos comprit qu'un empire qui ne peut donner à contempler aucune face émergée est aussi insignifiant qu'un marais putride.

Après de multiples défaites, Poséidon décida de s'incarner sur Terre en la personne d'un riche armateur qui, fort du soutien du dieu de la mer, établit un empire sur les océans. Le prix à payer pour cette puissante famille était de consentir à sacrifier l'un de ses héritiers à l'ambition du dieu chaque fois que son ambition embrasait les plaines de l'Attique. Mais dans ce rôle qu'on lui demandait de jouer, la famille Solo pouvait-elle s'absoudre des crimes commis par son intermédiaire par le simple fait qu'ils étaient ceux de l'empereur des mers ?

En contemplant le lagon qui s'étendait devant sa résidence, le jeune héritier des Solo sentait un sentiment de culpabilité lui ronger le cœur.

Alors une voix féminine le tira de sa torpeur en même temps qu'elle réveillait en lui des pulsions viriles.

« Bonjour Seigneur Poséidon. »

Le général de Sirène se retourna vivement en entendant ce nom qui avait pour lui la consonance du malheur. Depuis longtemps, l'air maléfique qui animait sa flûte avait revêtu les apparences de la bonté et de la compassion et comme un loup qui quitte la fourrure de l'agneau, les vibrations de son cosmos avaient déjà abandonné leur tonalité angélique pour redevenir macabre.

La vue de la splendide créature qui se tenait devant lui ne suffit pas à lui faire abandonner ses préventions malgré les sensations contradictoires que lui soufflaient les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. La reine Jézabel était aujourd'hui vêtue d'une tunique très légère qui mettait en valeur sa peau hâlée par le soleil. Ses épaules et bras nus la faisaient ressembler à l'une des prêtresses qui dans les temps anciens sacrifiaient des taureaux à Poséidon dans l'enceinte des temples de la forteresse d'Atlantide. Ce fut pourtant avec la courtoisie froide de l'élève qui a bien appris la leçon qu'il aurait à réciter dans pareille occasion qu'il répondit.

« Vous vous trompez. Seul demeure ici Julian Solo, prince de l'Océan mais non son empereur. »

La reine d'Utopia souleva légèrement les pans de sa toge et s'avança avec grâce vers le jeune dieu somnolent.

« Tu es un hypocrite, général Sorrente de Sirène. Et un imprudent ajouterai-je car les soins maternels dont tu entoures ton maître ne peuvent que rendre l'accomplissement de son destin plus pénible. »

Nonobstant le crachat, le Marina porta délicatement son instrument à ses lèvres et d'un souffle entama la sonate la plus cruelle de sa nouvelle vie.

Bien qu'il ne parlât point, sa musique, mieux que des mots articulés portait ses intentions aux oreilles de la reine.

« Qui que vous soyez, je ne vous autoriserai pas à troubler Julian. C'est un être bon et sensible qui n'a d'autre but dans l'existence que de soulager la douleur de ses semblables. »

Jézabel, étrangement, n'avait aucune réaction. Elle se contentait de sourire au prince endormi en entamant un début de révérence qui ne permettait pas qu'un seul pan de sa sublime tunique n'effleure le sol.

« Ta réputation est méritée, général. Le son de ta flûte pénètre le cerveau en causant des lésions irréversibles à celui-ci qui tente de résister à la folie qui l'envahit alors. Mais pour moi ce son si beau est une éloge à la musique elle-même. »

De surprise, le marina manqua un accord et s'interrompit.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Tout simplement que la folie n'est pas une chose que les souverains d'Utopia doivent craindre. Au contraire, ils l'aiment et la vénèrent, ils la domptent comme un lion dans lequel chaque jour ils puisent une énergie sans limite. »

Les lèvres de la reine se déformèrent en un sourire des plus suaves.

« Tu crois être le maître de la terreur car le son de ta flûte altère le cerveau humain mais as-tu jamais entendu le son de la voix de Dieu qui a mis des peuples à genoux ? Rien ne lui est comparable. »

Les lèvres de Jézabel s'ouvrirent alors pour libérer un son d'une nature épouvantable. C'était aussi puissant que le barrissement d'un éléphant, aussi tonitruant que la chute de la foudre et pourtant aussi strident que le braillement d'un enfant et en même temps doux comme le miaulement d'un chaton, aussi rythmé que la mélodie d'une boîte à musique, aussi épouvantable que le chant d'une trompette et pourtant aussi mélancolique que le pincement des cordes d'un violon…

C'était comme si un musicien de génie avait réussi à reproduire tous les sons du monde et les avait enfermés dans une boîte de Pandore brusquement ouverte. C'était épouvantable et en même temps fascinant, horrible et émouvant, repoussant et captivant.

Le général de la Sirène se sentait à ce moment comme la plus humble des créatures face à l'Eternel. Son bon sens lui commandait d'obstruer ses oreilles, de percer ses tympans mais sa sensibilité lui commandait d'écouter jusqu'à en devenir sourd car, il le sentait confusément, c'était par cette voix que Dieu avait ordonné au Chaos de s'ordonner au début des temps.

Lorsque Jézabel se tut enfin, les larmes roulaient sur les joues du serviteur de l'empereur des mers. Alors que la splendide courtisane s'agenouillait devant ce dernier, le général comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'opposer à la volonté de cette créature.

« Julian Solo, héritier de Poséidon, fils de Kronos et de Rhéa, moi Jézabel, reine d'Utopia je t'ordonne de te réveiller. »

Sortant de son sommeil hypnotique, le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur d'écume ouvrit lentement des yeux éberlués par tant de beauté. Son premier geste fut de tendre la main vers cette sublime créature agenouillée pour lui permettre de se relever mais la nymphe plongea alors dans une révérence plus profonde.

« Salut à toi, Julian Solo, prince des Océans. Salut à toi, Julian Solo, assassin de millions d'êtres humains. »

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul devant cette accusation.

« Je ne suis pas celui…

\- Vous êtes Poséidon ! Comme Poséidon est Julian Solo et l'auteur de nombreux crimes ! »

Sortant de sa léthargie, le général de Sirène parvint à articuler faiblement.

« Julian n'était pas conscient de ses actes… pas plus qu'il n'en est responsable. Et pourtant, sans avoir conscience de cela, il cherche à racheter ses fautes envers l'humanité. »

La voix de Jézabel se radoucit jusqu'à en devenir caressante.

« C'est vrai, le repentir après la faute est dans la nature de l'être humain. Nul n'a le droit de juger autrui car chacun a sa propre conscience pour juge. Si vous n'étiez pas ce que vous êtes, si vous n'étiez pas ce que vous fûtes, alors je ne viendrais pas vous tourmenter. Je ne suis pas votre Némésis, Julian Solo, mais malheureusement vous ne pouvez changer ce que vous êtes au fond et c'est pour cette raison que je viens vous demander votre vie. »

L'héritier de la famille Solo reçut cette déclaration avec un calme étonnant pour qui avait pu être témoin de ses récentes afflictions.

« Vous avez donc l'intention de prendre ma vie ? »

Jézabel baissa les yeux par respect.

« Je suis venue « demander » votre vie et non la prendre. Je n'ai ni le droit de vous juger ni celui de vous exécuter. Aussi je suis venue vous demander d'abréger vous-même votre existence.

\- Et à supposer que j'accède à votre requête et choisisse de me suicider, quel bien cela fera-t-il ? »

Jézabel regardait maintenant le prince des océans avec émotion, sa voix trahissait la ferveur de sa foi dans sa cause.

« Beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Bien que votre cher Sorrente ait tenté de vous le cacher, je suis certaine que vous vous souvenez des atrocités que vous avez commises en tant que Poséidon. Des millions d'innocents, hommes, femmes et enfants ont payé de leur vie la tentative de l'empereur des mers de purger la Terre de la corruption qui l'habite. Les raz-de-marée ainsi provoqués ont laissé de nombreux enfants orphelins. »

La reine marqua une pause avant de continuer car elle savait qu'elle était en train de tirer sur la corde sensible.

« Je sais qu'en tant que Julian Solo, vous avez décidé de dilapider votre fortune pour venir en aide aux orphelins et que la flûte de votre ami Sorrente les a réconfortés… Mais vous n'êtes qu'un homme et ne pouvez espérer porter le poids du monde sur vos épaules sans vous écrouler. De plus votre idéal de rédemption est un leurre et je sais que vous en avez conscience !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Depuis les temps mythiques, Poséidon s'est toujours réincarné dans les héritiers mâles de la famille Solo et chaque fois dans le même but : conquérir le monde. Aucun enfant de votre famille n'est jamais venu au monde sans avoir le destin d'accueillir la volonté de ce dieu. Le pouvoir, la richesse des Solo, leur domination sur les sept mers, tout cela est l'œuvre de Poséidon. Votre famille est son instrument et rien d'autre et vous-même n'êtes qu'une marionnette temporairement libérée des ficelles qui servent à l'agiter !

\- Poséidon est endormi ! S'écria le général de Sirène.

\- Pour combien de temps ?! Lorsque les chevaliers d'Athéna arrivèrent en Elision, l'empereur des Mers n'a eu aucune difficulté à posséder votre corps pour venir en aide à ces chevaliers, il a même pu leur envoyer des armures d'or à travers le fleuve Léthé ! Quelle preuve supplémentaire vous faut-il ?! Le pouvoir d'Athéna a pratiquement disparu sur Terre, remplacé par celui de Zeus ! Que se passera-t-il si Poséidon décide de se soulever à nouveau ? Nous assisterons encore à un nouveau déluge ! Les villes prospères seront pillées par des soldats indisciplinés jusqu'à ce que la couronne de la Terre soit à nouveau lancée en pâture à la foule des dieux et nous assisterons à la plus ignoble curée qui soit ! Non cela ne doit plus se produire ! La lignée des Solo doit être tarie de manière à ce que l'empereur des Mers ne puisse plus jamais se réincarner ! »

Julian Solo se prit à regarder l'océan infini en se rappelant cette époque où son père, le faisant monter sur un voilier, lui expliquait orgueilleusement que cet empire était le sien. Cet empire il avait voulu l'étreindre, le posséder avec autant de violence qu'il avait voulu avoir Saori Kido puis Athéna. Qu'il fût Julian Solo ou Poséidon ses sentiments pour cette femme n'avaient pas changé : il l'aimait d'un amour violent qui n'admettait pas le non comme une réponse. La possession de Poséidon n'avait fait que lui donner le pouvoir et le charisme nécessaires à la réalisation de ses ambitions. Mais même avec toute cette puissance il n'avait pas échappé au destin de Solo : celui de marionnette.

Son maître à lui avait été un simple mortel, Dragon des Mers. Manipulé par lui il avait commis des actes irréparables sans en ressentir le moindre remords. Et maintenant il essayait de racheter sa dette envers l'humanité de la manière la plus misérable qui fût : avec de l'argent.

Un moment il se trouva pitoyable, il eut envie de vomir sur lui-même, de se saisir de ce poignard qu'il devinait dans la doublure de la tunique de Jézabel et de s'en servir pour se trancher la gorge. Mais ce courage là lui manquait.

Un bref instant il porta un regard implorant sur son ami Sorrente mais se reprit : il serait trop cruel de demander une telle chose à ce jeune homme. L'exécuteur le plus approprié s'imposa bientôt à lui avec la force de l'évidence.

« J'ai décidé d'accéder à votre requête. Avec moi disparaîtra la lignée de Poséidon et peut-être un peu de la douleur qu'il a causée. »

Jézabel ne dit rien, sachant que le courage était une vertu que les dieux dispensent plus souvent en paroles qu'en actes.

« Cependant… puisque vous êtes venue prendre ma vie, je vais vous demander une ultime faveur : m'aider à la quitter. »

Jézabel se releva de toute sa taille, toisant le prince des océans du fond des yeux tandis qu'elle commençait à dégrafer lentement les voiles de sa toge.

« Je suis là pour cela, Julian. Dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, sa robe tomba toute entière à ses pieds, révélant sa nudité sculpturale au jeune homme qui explorait son corps sans pudeur.

« Puisque tu vas mourir, autant que ce soit en éprouvant un avant-goût de ce fruit que tu as tant voulu posséder. »

Les mains expertes de la reine commencèrent à chercher les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, le débarrassant d'abord de sa veste puis de sa ceinture et enfin de sa chemise, révélant son torse musclé.

Glissant le long de ses muscles frémissants, elle provoqua en lui la montée d'un désir irrépressible qui le fit l'embrasser dans le cou avec fougue. La déesse ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras mais au moment où il voulut l'embrasser, elle saisit sa nuque par les cheveux.

« Je ne te forcerai pas Julian. Si tu le souhaites, je m'unirai à toi dans la passion de ce baiser mais tu dois savoir que lorsque l'intensité de ce moment aura cessé, tu mourras. »

Il plongea dans ses yeux. Il y vit une existence passionnée, une flamme qui ne cessait jamais de se consumer par amour de la vie elle-même, un monde merveilleux fait de beauté et de liberté. Une utopie de passion et de jouissance.

Elle lut dans ses yeux. Elle y vit une enfance comblée d'attentions, un cœur rempli de désirs égoïstes et charnels jamais assouvis, une volonté sans borne de posséder l'inaccessible, une déesse aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux pers. Elle y lut un désir irréfréné.

D'un même mouvement ils s'étreignirent et tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient pour un langoureux baiser, que leurs lèvres se touchaient et se désunissaient par intervalles, une Sirène triste chantait pour Ulysse la complainte de la mort de son maître.

Ilya Muromets avait déjà commencé l'assaut du sanctuaire depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il sentit, à l'instar de ses adversaires, une masse de chaleur énorme se déplacer vers la Terre.

Relâchant son étreinte sur le chevalier d'Ophiuccus qu'il tenait à sa merci, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

La boule de feu envoyée par le grand Zeus pour détruire le sanctuaire terrestre était gigantesque et en la voyant s'approcher, le second roi d'Utopia songea avec horreur aux innombrables vies dont cette abomination allait signifier la fin.

Il n'eut que le temps de hurler aux servants d'Athéna de se pousser avant de tourner sa main droite vers la boule de feu dont la taille le submergea entièrement. Le choc fut titanesque et les ruines des premières maisons du zodiaque, déjà affectées par la disparition du cosmos d'Athéna sur Terre, manquèrent de se disloquer entièrement.

Ilya s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol tout en priant pour que les os de son bras droit ne craquent pas prématurément. Puis ce fut un cri de douleur étrange qui sortit de sa bouche :

\- Mon ami, encore une fois, prête-moi ta force !

Une aura immense se superposa alors à celle d'Ilya Muromets, son ombre était tellement gigantesque qu'elle submergeait l'ensemble du sanctuaire. A n'en pas douter, cela ne pouvait être que l'aura d'un géant pensèrent les chevaliers trop imprudents pour se cacher.

Les forces décuplées d'Ilya lui permirent alors de retrouver le libre usage de ses jambes et ce fut au péril de sa vie qu'il s'élança alors le point en avant vers l'œil de la boule de feu.

Les deux forces s'affrontèrent quelques secondes mais finalement le cosmos du dieu suprême se tarit et l'objet brûlant explosa en une multitude de faisceaux chargés de chaleur.

Le souverain slave regarda avec dépit son bras droit brûlé puis embrassant le paysage alentour, il put se rendre compte de son insuccès : en explosant la boule de feu avait libéré une infinité de traits brûlants et le chevalier de l'Hydre, trop lent pour se mettre en garde avait été transpercé de part en part par l'un d'eux. De rage, le second roi frappa le sol de son poing brûlé en s'écriant :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Tandis que les chevaliers de bronze s'agenouillaient au chevet de leur frère de sang, le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle regardait avec un étonnement croissant le visage de son ennemi à travers son masque fissuré. Très lentement, elle s'avança vers lui et lui demanda doucement.

« Pourquoi nous avoir protégés ? »

Ilya Muromets se releva en prenant appui sur son poing ensanglanté tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Parce que c'est le devoir d'un roi de protéger son peuple.

\- Son peuple ? Demanda Marine avec étonnement. »

Ilya passa à la hauteur du chevalier sans la regarder.

« Oui, mon peuple. Peu importe le dieu en lequel ils croient ou la terre qui les a vus naître, tous les humains sont frères dans l'empire d'Utopia et en tant que roi, mon devoir sera toujours de protéger les faibles. »

Puis se retournant vers le corps sanguinolent du chevalier Ichi, encore animé des derniers spasmes de la vie qui s'étiole.

« Cela est de ma faute. Tout cela est mon œuvre.

Il hurla tout en serrant son poing ensanglanté.

« Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Cette mort vous suffit-elle ? Alors livrez-moi la tête de Medusa incrustée dans le bouclier de la Justice que je puisse mettre fin à cette tragédie avant que le sang ne souille encore ces lieux. »

Un silence passa avant que prenant implicitement la tête du groupe de rescapés, le chevalier de l'Ophiuccus apporta une réponse au chef du clan Bogatyr.

« Ilya Muromets ! Tu as sauvé nos vies et pour cela je te suis redevable. Cependant le lieu que tu foules est sacré depuis les temps mythiques ! La statue d'Athéna est sacrée et son bouclier l'est tout autant. Nous ne pouvons te livrer cet objet même en échange de nos vies.

\- Chevalier, tu porteras seule la responsabilité du sang qui coulera à partir de maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes yeux pour y lire le fanatisme. En venant ici j'avais l'intention d'épargner vos vies mais je vois bien que votre dévotion vous poussera aux limites de la raison. »

Le chevalier de la Licorne se leva alors en fixant Ilya d'un index inquisiteur.

« Tu es un hypocrite ! Comment peux-tu critiquer notre dévotion pour Athéna alors que tes actes sont le reflet du désir de domination du dieu que tu sers ?! »

Le souverain resta muet une seconde puis, gonflant ses joues, il cracha aux pieds de Jabu pour lui signifier son mépris.

« Tu es jeune, chevalier de la Licorne, jeune et stupide. Je ne sers pas Utopia par dévotion religieuse mais pour éradiquer toutes les autres religions de cette planète. Je foule cette terre depuis deux cents vies d'hommes et j'y ai vu commettre des actes monstrueux au nom des dieux. En période de crise, l'humanité se réfugie toujours dans le fanatisme. J'ai vu de mes yeux les habitants de Carthage offrir leurs enfants à Moloch pour qu'il leur donne la pluie. Même les Romains si civilisés n'hésitèrent pas à sacrifier des humains à leurs dieux lorsque les armées d'Hannibal approchèrent de leur ville. Je déteste ces cultes païens qui font régresser l'homme à l'état d'animal ! Je déteste ce sanctuaire que vous vénérez alors qu'il arrache des enfants à l'amour de leurs parents pour en faire les laquais de sa déesse ! »

N'y tenant plus, le chevalier de la Licorne s'élança vers le blasphémateur à une vitesse approchant celle du son et lui décrocha un fulgurant coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Ilya vacilla quelque peu sous le choc tandis que son jeune adversaire était lui-même surpris de son succès.

« Animal… tu n'es rien de plus qu'un animal dressé. J'essaye de te parler mais tu ne sais répondre que par la violence. Est-ce cela que tu as appris ? »

Le chevalier de Bronze s'immobilisa un moment, surpris à l'égal de ses semblables par la réaction de l'homme qui avait arrêté l'assaut du dieu suprême.

« Chevaliers. En dépit de ce geste, je souhaite toujours éviter un bain de sang. Aussi je vous le demande : abandonnez ce sanctuaire, laissez là vos armures et reniez cette idole que vous vénérez. Alors je serai prêt à vous donner asile en Utopia où tous vos péchés seront effacés. »

Encouragé par son précédent succès, le saint de la Licorne tenta de renouveler son attaque mais cette fois sa jambe droite rencontra le bras d'Ilya et se brisa net à son contact. Le guerrier tomba à terre comme un pantin désarticulé.

« Je suppose que pour toi, la réponse est non. Mais qu'en est-il de vous autres ? Ne voyez-vous pas que la ruine du sanctuaire est consommée ? Le théâtre s'est vidé, il est temps pour les acteurs de tirer leur révérence. »

Marine de l'Aigle s'avança alors.

« Renier Athéna, pour l'un de ses chevaliers est une chose impossible. Mais pourquoi tant d'insistance au lieu de combattre ? »

Un rictus de mépris déforma la lèvre supérieure d'Ilya tandis qu'il détaillait le masque de Marine.

« Vous êtes vraiment des fanatiques… la règle d'Athéna fait des femmes chevaliers des assassins en puissance si elles ont le malheur de retirer leur masque. Votre déesse se prétend porteuse d'amour et pourtant elle vous dénie le droit de le trouver. En devenant chevaliers vous ne cherchez pas à protéger vos semblables, ce que vous cherchez c'est le pouvoir. Si je ne cherche pas à vous tuer, c'est parce qu'Utopia sera pour vous ce qu'elle a représenté pour moi : le salut.

\- Et si nous ne voulions pas être sauvés ?

\- Eh bien je vous forcerai à être libres ! « Annihilation du cosmos ! »

Le cosmos d'Ilya avait déferlé sur les chevaliers mais c'était une sensation étrange : tous avaient eu le temps de se mettre en position de défense et pensaient avoir encaissé son attaque lorsque dans un gigantesque reflux, ils sentirent leurs cosmos se désintégrer sous le choc d'un second impact. Ce ne fut absolument pas douloureux mais ils s'étaient sentis comme violés, comme si on leur avait volé leur cosmos de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la maîtrise de son corps, Shaina constata que son armure pesait plus lourd puis elle constata qu'elle ne vibrait plus.

« Que nous avez-vous fait ?

\- Je vous ai libéré de la servitude dans laquelle Athéna vous avait plongé : je vous ai privé de votre cosmos. »

Il fallut quelques minutes aux chevaliers quelque peu hébétés pour se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne ressentaient plus rien que le tressaillement de leur cœur dans leur poitrine, plus rien ne brûlait en eux. Ils avaient l'impression de se réveiller en ayant perdu quelque chose, en étant un peu moins que ce qu'ils étaient auparavant.

Sans un mot, Ilya s'approcha de Marine et retira doucement le masque qui occultait son magnifique visage. Le chevalier d'argent se surprit à ne ressentir aucune haine devant cet affront. Il y avait à peine une minute, une voix au fond de son cerveau lui disait que cet homme était un ennemi et que sa mission était de l'anéantir. Mais à présent elle n'entendait plus rien que le battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine qui tressaillait de joie.

La voix d'Ilya s'éleva alors avec sa douceur habituelle.

« Tu es libre d'aimer et de haïr à présent. Plus aucune puissance supérieure ne commandera tes actes, le bien ou le mal tu en jugeras désormais par toi-même. Le ciel est vide, Dieu est mort, réjouissez-vous, vous n'avez plus de maître, vous êtes libre. »

Les flammes du grand Zeus s'étaient répandues sur Terre à une vitesse telle qu'aucune force humaine n'avait été capable de les arrêter. Mais aucune de ces boules de feu n'avait été envoyée au hasard, chacune avait une cible bien précise dont l'anéantissement concourait au retour des dieux. Des villes telles que New York, Beijing ou Berlin n'étaient plus que des amas de ruines fumantes. Tout ce qui pouvait rappeler la puissance de l'ancien monde devait être systématiquement détruit.

Depuis le Mont Olympe, les archanges-rois d'Utopia participaient à la tâche sans avoir besoin de lever le petit doigt.

De part le monde, on entendait un cri répercuté par mille autres d'un homme immolé vivant par les flammes d'Uriel car tous faisaient le même songe : celui d'un ange qui leur posait la même question implacable :

« Crains-tu Dieu du plus profond de ton cœur ? »

Et tous ceux dont le cœur n'était empli que d'égoïsme sentaient leur peau se dessécher sous l'effet des flammes surnaturelles de l'épée de l'archange. Des millions d'êtres humains moururent ainsi ce jour de malheur, emportant dans l'au-delà le souvenir des pupilles multicolores du séduisant roi.

La méthode d'Oblivion était peut-être moins cruelle car elle ne causait pas une mort instantanée. Fidèle à son nom, l'ami d'Uriel avait fait poussé sur Terre une forêt miraculeuse qui n'existait que dans l'esprit de chacun.

Celui qui s'y perdait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, oubliait d'abord le nom de ses amis puis le sien propre et à la parfin il finissait par ne plus savoir prononcer qu'un seul mot « pourquoi ? ». En faisant table rase du passé, le puissant roi privait les hommes de leur souvenir mais aussi de leur présent. Seuls avaient un avenir ceux qui n'avaient pas encore suffisamment connu le monde pour le regretter. Les autres étaient condamnés à errer sur Terre jusqu'à tomber d'une falaise ou à mourir d'épuisement.

Utopia n'était pas intéressé par les adultes, ces hommes qui avaient déjà vécu, ceux-là les portes du royaume de Dieu leur seraient à jamais fermées car ils n'avaient plus envie de les chercher.

Alors les enfants erraient dans le désert, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leurs parents avaient cessé de s'intéresser à eux, pourquoi leurs corps ne remuaient plus quand ils les priaient de rentrer à la maison. Ils sentaient en leur for intérieur qu'une voix devait ordonner ce chaos, qu'ils avaient besoin d'une main secourable et d'où qu'elle vienne, leur désespoir était si grand qu'ils l'auraient saisie.

Alors il survint. Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et au teint blafard. Il sortit de sa cité enchantée et marchant sur le sable brûlant du désert qui l'entourait, vint à la rencontre du petit être qui pleurait. D'un geste paternel, Baldur caressa les boucles brunes du petit nomade qui pleurait contre sa tente entouré par les corps de son clan.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il gentiment »

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais ses petits poings cessèrent de martyriser ses yeux larmoyants. Au bout d'un moment, un son franchit la frontière de ses lèvres craquelées.

« J'ai oublié. »

La puissance d'Oblivion était vraiment impressionnante, songea Baldur. Mais son pouvoir n'avait pu retenir cet enfant dans les méandres de son propre esprit, c'était donc qu'il pouvait être sauvé.

« Cela ne fait rien. Je vais t'emmener dans une cité merveilleuse, là tu verras une infinité de choses plus belles les unes que les autres, tu apprendras des mots qui te serviront bien plus qu'un nom. »

A ces paroles, l'enfant tourna timidement les yeux vers l'être secourable qu'il attendait. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant, ses cheveux étaient aussi jaune que le soleil mais sa peau ne semblait ne jamais en avoir subi le contact.

« Alors je ne serai plus seul ? »

Baldur tendit sa main droite à l'enfant qui la saisit sans hésitation devant son sourire engageant.

« Tous les orphelins victimes des guerres ou des famines, tous les enfants qui n'ont plus de parents ou de raison de vivre, l'empire d'Utopia a vocation à les accueillir. Lorsque nous verrons un autre enfant, tends-lui la main car c'est ensemble que nous irons vers le paradis. »

Le fils d'Odin ferma un instant les yeux pour solliciter de ses frères d'armes qu'ils lui indiquent la direction à suivre pour repérer une nouvelle présence humaine. Comme prévu sa destination se trouvait à plus de mille stades. Mais même à cette distance il entendait distinctement les cris des orphelins réclamant leurs parents.

« J'espère vraiment que le nouveau monde que nous voulons créer sur les ruines de l'ancien mérite tant de sacrifices, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. »

Sentant une légère tension sur sa main, le jeune homme inclina le buste pour entendre la requête de son protégé. Timidement, l'enfant demanda.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un nom ?

\- Nul n'a besoin d'un nom en Utopia car tous ses habitants y sont semblables, ils font tous le même rêve. Seuls les rois ont un nom.

\- Alors je ne peux pas en avoir ? »

Baldur sourit avec indulgence tandis que dans sa main, l'énergie se concentrait pour apposer une marque sur celle de l'enfant qui la tenait.

« Pourquoi fallait-il que tu demandes cela ? Maintenant le seul nom que je puisse te donner est celui de Légion car vous êtes nombreux… à êtres indignes de nous suivre. »

Baldur regarda avec tristesse cette petite créature imparfaite. Pour avoir voulu se distinguer de ses semblables, il venait de prouver son égoïsme et se condamnait à rester sur Terre.

Privé de toute propriété magique par l'absence d'Athéna, le sanctuaire n'était plus en mesure de se défendre pas plus que les chevaliers privés de leur cosmos n'avaient voulu s'opposer à l'avance d'Ilya.

Arrivé devant la gigantesque statue d'Athéna, celui-ci ne put cacher son contentement. Après des siècles d'isolement, il n'avait plus qu'un geste à faire pour permettre à son peuple de sortir de l'ombre. La maudite tête de Médusa que le chevalier de Persée avait jadis utilisée pour pétrifier le gigantesque Atlas était à sa portée. Une fois cette maudite relique détruite, le cosmos du Titan serait réveillé et la seule porte d'Utopia qui donnait sur la Terre serait ouverte aux mortels. Alors plus rien ne s'opposerait à son rêve : toute forme de dualité disparaîtrait sous l'influence d'une divinité unique détentrice de la vérité.

Alors que son poing allait heurter le bouclier de la Justice pour tenter d'en retirer la tête de la Gorgone, le jeune homme sembla pris d'un malaise. Il tituba quelque peu tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

« Quelle étrange sensation, pensa-t-il. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'un cosmos que je connais vient de s'éteindre, et pourtant il faut que j'achève ma mission. »

Cependant, avant qu'il put se remettre de son malaise, la même sensation étrange l'affecta à nouveau, lui causant le même trouble.

Une voix sarcastique s'éleva alors dans l'ombre du palais du grand pope.

« Mais on dirait que tu es trop sensible à la souffrance d'autrui, mon ami. Il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelques chevaliers déchus, voyons ! »

Ilya fit volte-face pour identifier l'auteur de ces paroles mais cet homme était totalement dissimulé par la tenture écarlate qui seyait si bien au grand Pope durant le règne de Saga.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Simplement que la mort de ces serviteurs d'Athéna ne devrait pas t'affecter à ce point. »

L'homme écarta alors la tenture d'une main pour révéler une armure aussi sombre que la nuit. Malgré ses courbes harmonieuses, les immenses ailes qui l'entouraient ainsi que la forme du casque faisaient penser à un rapace monstrueux.

« Je me présente, Minos de l'étoile céleste de la valeur pour te desservir.

\- Un spectre d'Hadès ? Qu'as-tu fait aux chevaliers que j'ai affrontés tout à l'heure.

\- Vu que tu les as libérés du poids de leur cosmos et de celui encore plus écrasant du devoir, je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage d'en rester là alors j'ai donné l'ordre à un de mes spectres de leur ôter aussi celui de la vie.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Privés de leur cosmos, ils ne pouvaient plus rien !

\- Que veux-tu ? Faire souffrir des personnes sans défense, c'est mon péché mignon, acheva Minos avec un sourire. »

Ilya voulut s'élancer sur le juge mais il constata bien vite que ses jambes ne se mouvaient plus. Un regard vers le sol confirma sa présomption : des fils d'argent se reflétaient au soleil et s'étendaient depuis les doigts de Minos jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu lancer ta technique de manipulation.

\- Je m'attendais à te venue alors j'ai disposé des fils d'argent dans tout le périmètre de façon à pouvoir t'emprisonner où que tu te trouves.

\- Tu étais donc prévenue de me venue mais par qui ?

\- C'est Jézabel qui est venue nous trouver au château où nous habitons depuis la destruction partielle de l'Enfer. Elle nous a expliqué les enjeux de cette bataille et permis de nous trouver ici avant toi. »

Ilya arbora alors un sourire énigmatique puis, profitant de ce que seules ses jambes étaient immobilisées, s'assit en tailleur face à Minos, à la manière des nomades.

« Me voilà dans une situation difficile en effet. Cependant je voudrais te poser une question : as-tu vraiment tué tous les chevaliers d'Athéna que j'avais épargnés ? Et si oui dans quel but ?

\- Vois-tu, commença Minos, j'ai assisté à ton combat. Tu les as privés de leurs cosmos sans même les blesser. C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille. Cependant, lorsque tu as procédé ainsi, ton cosmos a beaucoup diminué, c'est donc que tu n'as pas absorbé leurs forces comme je l'avais cru d'abord. J'ai donc demandé à Myu de l'étoile de Féerie de les supprimer pour observer ta réaction.

\- Cela explique la sensation que j'ai ressentie tout à l'heure.

\- Et m'a permis de comprendre, poursuivit Minos, le fondement de ta technique. Tu ne les as pas privés de leurs cosmos, mais tu as utilisé ton propre pouvoir pour les sceller en eux. C'est donc une forme de sceau que tu leur as apposés.

\- Les as-tu vraiment tués ?

\- C'est une technique très intéressante… Mais sa faiblesse réside dans le fait que tu es lié à ces sceaux. Tu t'affaiblis à chaque fois qu'ils sont détruits.

\- Réponds ! »

Minos sourit puis d'un geste rappela ses fils, libérant ainsi les jambes d'Ilya.

« Je ne suis pas fou au point d'engager un combat contre un homme qui a le pouvoir de me priver du mien. Quant à ta question, au contraire de moi, Myu n'est pas un spectre sanguinaire, je pense qu'il en tuera juste trois ou quatre pour être sûr. »

Un soulagement évident se peignit sur le visage du chef des Bogatyrs.

« Si tu sais ce qui se passe actuellement sur l'Olympe, alors tu n'ignores sans doute pas que si Hadès vient à perdre ce combat, je serai forcé d'en finir avec vous, spectres.

\- En effet mais ça ne me fait pas vraiment peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes différents toi et moi. Tu es sans doute un être humain mais pour ma part je suis un spectre. Lorsque l'empereur Hadès est revenu sur Terre, mon âme qui errait entre l'Enfer et Elysion a été attirée par son aura et j'ai revêtu le surplis du Griffon. De la même façon, s'il venait à être définitivement détruit, mon âme le serait aussi, tel est le destin des spectres. »

Ilya tenta de jauger le sourire enfantin de son interlocuteur pendant de longues minutes. Etait-il possible de se résigner aussi facilement au néant ? De dépendre entièrement d'une seule personne ?

« Vous n'avez donc d'autre but dans la vie que de le servir ?

\- Si tu tiens à une personne plus qu'à ta propre vie, si tu luttes pour réaliser ses rêves au risque de mourir, alors tu peux comprendre quel lien nous unit à sa majesté, nous les spectres qui lui sont restés fidèles. »

Ilya ne répondit pas. Dans un monde tel qu'Utopia où tous les individus doivent faire le même rêve et prier Dieu dans le même but, qu'un individu puisse placer les rêves de son dieu au-dessus des siens propres… un tel raisonnement mettait en échec la logique même qui avait présidé à la fondation De ce monde : instaurer la paix par l'abolition du libre arbitre.

Hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter, l'attention du roi fut soudain attirée par l'épanouissement d'un cosmos doré à proximité de lui. Se retournant, il fut pratiquement aveuglé par l'éclat de la statue d'Athéna et plus encore assourdi par le son qu'elle produisait. On aurait dit que toutes les cloches des monastères de la Grèce sonnaient de joie en même temps.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il se jeta littéralement sur le bouclier de la Justice dans l'intention de le détruire. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son objectif, il sentit tous les fils du cosmic marionetton se resserrer sur lui en même temps. Impuissant à se libérer aussi vite, Ilya Muromets ne pouvait qu'assister à l'envol de la statue répondant à l'appel de sa maîtresse.

Mais au cosmos du roi se superposa à cet instant celui du Géant qui lui avait permis de repousser l'assaut de Zeus et semblable à une ombre malveillante, cette forme éthérée s'échappa du corps d'Ilya pour étreindre la statue de la déesse et détruire ce maudit bouclier.

D'un geste, le chef de clan aurait pu écraser l'armure de Pallas, il lui aurait suffi de pouvoir refermer le poing qu'il tenait ouvert. Mais ce geste, si insignifiant fût-il, lui était impossible car la puissance du Griffon contrecarrait le mouvement de chacun de ses muscles à l'extrême.

« Tu ne m'arrêteras pas ! »

En prononçant ces mots, le nomade avait jeté sa dernière carte : cessant de résister à l'emprise de Minos, il avait laissé les fils du cosmic marionetton tordre tous les doigts de sa main droite en même temps. Surpris par ce relâchement, le spectre avait hésité une fraction de secondes sur l'os qu'il lui fallait détruire mais cet intervalle avait été suffisant pour permettre au roi de refermer sa main gauche.

« Disparais ! »

Répondant à l'ordre de son maître, le cosmos sombre qui enserrait la statue d'Athéna comme un étau exerça une formidable pression sur celle-ci. Le monument s'écroula dans un fracas assourdissant de pierres broyées. Mais tandis qu'Ilya ouvrait la bouche pour hurler sa joie, le ciel s'ouvrait pour laisser la place à la véritable cloth d'Athéna, assez grande pour tenir dans la paume de la main et pourtant aussi brillante que le soleil.

En détruisant la statue, le monarque n'avait fait que détruire l'enveloppe de chair débile qui retenait la divinité telle une chrysalide.

Dissipant les ténèbres du cosmos malveillant, l'armure s'éleva dans le ciel pour aller rejoindre la déesse de la Victoire sous les yeux incrédules des adversaires.

Une fois que le phénomène se fut dissipé, Ilya se retourna violemment vers Minos.

« Pourquoi avoir interféré ?! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Ce maudit bouclier devait être détruit pour ouvrir les portes d'Utopia !

\- Oui je m'en rends bien compte et je vais te dire deux choses : je ne connais pas ton utopie mais si elle n'est voulue ni par les humains ni par Dieu, alors je préfère qu'elle disparaisse. Ensuite… »

Un sourire sardonique déforma les lèvres de Minos.

« Ensuite, si Athéna a rappelé son armure c'est qu'elle va se battre. Et crois-moi, depuis le temps que j'attends, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! »

(1) Couronne du roi des rats : Les rats ont pour coutume de massacrer leur chef une fois que celui-ci a été couronné.

(2) Ialdabaôth : Pour la secte gnostique, la lumière préexistait à la Création. Autour d'elle se forma un éon lumineux, le monde céleste. Un jour un accident survint dans le monde supérieur lorsque la Lumière voulut engendrer un nouvel éon et naquit ainsi Ialdabaôth, puissance ignorante et difforme autour de laquelle se forme un éon ténébreux : la Terre. Pour les gnostiques la vie est comme Ialdabaôth : un accident honteux. Le Salut ne peut survenir que par l'anéantissement de toute forme de vie terrestre par la lumière.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29: Magnifique Athéna**

Le premier jour où je rencontrai Hadès fut celui de ma naissance. Quelle étrangeté de voir le visage de la mort alors que l'on vient à peine de naître.

La légende veut que peu avant ma naissance, l'oracle d'Ananke annonça au grand Zeus qu'il aurait un enfant qui mettrait fin à son règne. Le dieu du ciel avait à l'époque pour concubine la déesse Métis, incarnation de la ruse, qui l'avait subtilement aidé dans sa lutte contre Cronos.

Mon père aurait alors dévoré ma mère pour se prémunir du danger que représentait l'enfant qu'elle portait, renouvelant ainsi les crimes de Cronos qui avait dévoré ses enfants pour ne pas vieillir. Nombreux furent ceux qui crurent par la suite que je m'étais purement et simplement extraite du crâne de mon père, adulte et armée, sans chercher à comprendre le véritable sens de cette légende.

En toute personne il y a la lumière et les ténèbres. Nous tendons tous naturellement vers la lumière mais nous perdons souvent en chemin dans les ténèbres car le libre arbitre est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Conscient de cela, le dieu du ciel, alors qu'il était encore jeune et bon, avait formé le rêve d'avoir un enfant qui continuerait son œuvre. Un être sensible qui ne se lasserait pas d'aimer ce qui est beau et dont le cœur déborderait de cette générosité dont il regrettait que la Nature ne l'ait pas doté. Comme Hadès avait fait le rêve d'Elision, Zeus avait fait le rêve d'Athéna, la projection de la partie la plus lumineuse de son être, de tous les souhaits qu'il avait fait et ne s'étaient jamais réalisés. Zeus me conçut en rêve et la Big Will fit de moi une réalité. En ce sens je suis bien sortie de la tête de mon père.

Le jour où je pris forme au réveil du dieu suprême, la confusion envahit son esprit en voyant devant lui une déesse d'âge adulte déjà parée d'un casque. Ayant reconnu mon ascendance à mes yeux verts que je tenais de ma mère, il inventa alors la fable de l'ouverture de son crâne par Héphaïstos pour les simples d'esprit mais en lui-même il jubilait devant la magnificence de son rêve concrétisé.

Ce jour même je fus présentée aux dieux qui avaient été invités à se rendre sur le mont Olympe. Je reçus des vœux plus ou moins sincères ou intéressés de la plupart d'entre eux mais tous me témoignèrent cependant une certaine sympathie car tous connaissaient la fierté d'être père, de tenir son enfant dans ses bras et de le présenter à ses pairs. Tous sauf le dieu de la mort, le seul d'entre tous qui s'étant marié par amour n'avait pu concevoir aucun enfant.

Lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement vers moi pour déposer sur mon front un baiser du bout des lèvres, il me présenta ses vœux d'une manière curieuse.

« Jeune déesse, je te souhaite de réaliser tout ce que tu pourras, tout ce que tu voudras et tout ce que tu dois car le pouvoir n'est rien sans la volonté. »

Je dus répondre avec une certaine candeur que je ne souhaitais rien pour moi-même que d'être entourée de bonheur et de joie.

Le dieu des ténèbres eut alors un mouvement de recul de tout son corps. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux si profonds ce fut d'abord de la surprise, ensuite je ne me souviens plus. Il se tourna cependant vers mon père.

« Mon frère, veillez bien sur cette enfant. Elle est la meilleure chose que vous avez jamais conçue. Vous lui ferez voir le meilleur et moi le pire. Elle vous aimera pour cela et me haïra, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

\- J'accueille tes vœux avec faveur mon frère et regrette de n'en pouvoir former de pareils pour ton héritier qui n'est point encore venu. »

Hadès salua sèchement et quitta l'Olympe avec humeur tandis que les dieux réunis s'écartaient précipitamment sur son passage de peur de ternir leur aura à son contact.

Ce jour je découvris que la malice existe chez les dieux mais si intelligent que fut mon oncle je ne pense pas qu'il aurait jamais pu deviner quel serait le dénouement de ma vie.

Ce fut lors de notre seconde rencontre que mûrit la pomme de la discorde. A cette époque la plupart des dieux s'intéressaient aux humains d'une façon souvent peu innocente. La race débile qu'avait modelée Prométhée commençait à se sédentariser et à domestiquer la nature. Voyant cela, les olympiens comprirent vite le profit qu'ils pouvaient en tirer et leurs incursions fréquentes sur Terre étaient l'occasion d'inspirer des prophètes qui promettaient monts et merveilles aux rois qui ordonneraient l'érection d'un temple en l'honneur de tel ou tel dieu. Bientôt on vit ployer des boeufs sous le poids des immenses blocs de pierre qu'ils devaient tirer tandis que des charpentiers experts déboisaient les forêts pour consolider leurs édifices. Je participai moi-même à ce mouvement en disputant victorieusement la souveraineté de l'Attique à mon oncle Poséidon.

La tradition du culte voulait alors que lors d'un sacrifice seule une partie de la viande de l'animal soit offerte aux dieux, le reste étant consommé par les fidèles. Les cérémonies étaient traditionnellement l'occasion de libations et de réjouissances. Peut-être est-ce le mépris d'Hadès pour ces conventions qui motiva notre rencontre.

Le dieu de la mort n'avait que peu de temples en Grèce, tout au plus un autel lui était-il consacré à Elis et un autre à Samothrace. Les cérémonies se déroulaient toujours en plein air et frappantes de noirceur. Tous les fidèles devaient en effet garder les yeux rivés sur le sol tandis que le grand prêtre égorgeait silencieusement un animal à la peau noire et le laissait se vider de tout son sang avant de l'ensevelir sans qu'une once de sa chair ne fut concédée aux fidèles. Ces sacrifices se déroulaient uniquement de nuit et jamais je n'entendis le prêtre prononcer le nom de mon oncle plus d'une fois et encore le faisait-il en tremblant de peur d'attirer une malédiction sur lui. Hadès, qui signifiait « celui qui ne peut être vu », était un nom lourd de sens qui ne devait pas être prononcé à la légère.

Il arrive que lorsque l'on pense très fortement à une personne, elle apparaisse à vos côtés. C'est ce qui se produisit ce jour où je me promenais insouciante dans les prairies de l'Attique et qu'à l'ombre d'un chêne je reconnus mon parent.

Ses yeux d'or me renvoyèrent un sourire malicieux.

« Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

Je m'inclinai légèrement en signe de respect puis lui demandai.

« Mon oncle, quel heureux hasard de vous rencontrer ici, sur Terre.

\- Il n'y a pas de hasard, Athéna. Je suis venu car tu m'as appelé. Il semble que mon culte te surprenne. »

Relevant le visage, je plongeai dans ces yeux d'une luminosité sans pareille qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son teint et la rougeur sanguinaire de ses lèvres. Sans le vouloir, je rougis légèrement en pensant que j'aurais aimé me perdre dans leur contemplation.

« Oui en effet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un dieu aussi puissant que vous se contente de si peu de respect de la part des humains. Vous n'avez presque aucun temple et on ne prononce jamais votre nom et…

\- Et la plupart des statues me représentant sont hideuses n'est-ce pas ? Termina-t-il en riant. »

A cela je préférai ne rien répondre bien que j'aie toujours trouvé très laid ce vieillard barbu aux traits ridés que l'on représentait en train d'enlever Perséphone.

« Peu m'importe que les hommes me vénèrent de leur vivant. Je préfère qu'ils me craignent jusqu'à leur mort. Que ferais-je d'une ville ou d'un pays ? Mon empire est celui de l'éternité. Et puis le fait même de dédier un culte à la mort m'a toujours paru ridicule.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la Mort elle-même ! »

Hadès se figea un instant sur lui-même, surpris par la naïveté d'une telle affirmation. Dans sa main droite se forma un globe phosphorescent.

« Les simples d'esprit pensent que je ne suis que le souverain de l'Enfer pour me rendre moins effrayant. Mais bien que la mort ait toujours existé, je suis le seul à en être le maître. Tu me crois doué de bonté à cause de mon visage agréable mais sais-tu quel est vraiment mon royaume ? Connais-tu la noirceur du Meikai ? »

Des ombres macabres se dessinaient autour de mon oncle tandis que son cosmos s'épanouissait. On aurait dit que les âmes égarées à la surface de la Terre avaient toutes afflué vers ce lieu à l'appel de leur maître.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de se rendre en Enfer pour les mortels, c'est par le Yomotsu Hira. Alors prépare-toi car je vais envoyer sur toi les vagues d'Hadès. Comme tous les humains tu ne souffriras qu'un petit peu. »

Ce fut au contraire très douloureux. J'eus l'impression que toute ma chair m'était arrachée comme si j'avais été expulsée hors de mon corps par une force surnaturelle. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je ne sentais déjà plus la douleur mais le monde qui s'étendait devant mes yeux était d'une laideur sans nom. A perte de vue s'étendait un paysage rocheux sans aucune fleur ni forme de vie. Une longue pente menait à un cratère à la profondeur insondable vers lequel se dirigeaient sans broncher des créatures mornes. A mes côtés, la voix de mon oncle retentit.

« Ils sont pitoyables n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont morts que depuis quelques minutes et pourtant, leur volonté s'est déjà évanouie. Il ne leur vient même pas à l'esprit que la porte de la Terre est à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui les empêche de revenir à la vie ?

\- Leurs propres limites d'être humain répondit sombrement mon oncle. A l'origine tous les hommes possédaient l'arayashiki, la capacité d'obéir à sa propre volonté par delà la mort. Certains grands sages arrivaient même à l'atteindre de leur vivant. Mais avec le temps, les hommes ont perdu cette connaissance. La douleur que tu as ressentie lors de la séparation de ton corps n'est pas insurmontable mais elle est suffisante pour détruire la volonté d'un humain. »

Tout en continuant son explication, Hadès me prit la main et quelques secondes plus tard, nous survolions les cercles de l'Enfer pour atteindre la Giudecca.

« Les ombres que tu as vues sur le Yomutsu Hira sont les âmes des défunts. S'ils choisissent de se rendre en Enfer plutôt que sur Terre sous la forme de fantôme, c'est parce qu'ils conservent le souvenir de la douleur de leur mort et pensent que l'Hadès est un lieu de repos pour leurs esprits. Mais ils ont tort. »

D'un regard glacé par l'horreur, j'observe ces pauvres diables subir mille tortures. Qui devra brûler éternellement ou voir sa chaire déchirée par un vent violent… Les tortures du monde des morts sont sans égale mais surtout elles sont éternelles. Je ne prononçai pourtant pas un mot avant d'arriver dans la dernière sphère de l'Hadès.

« Alors que penses-tu de mon royaume, jeune déesse ?

\- Il est… troublant. Je m'interroge sur le sens de ces tortures que vous infligez aux défunts. Dans quel but ? «

Le dieu de la mort sourit légèrement mais cette fois sans ironie.

« Tu es plus fine que les autres dieux, tu sais. Tu aurais pu me poser une infinité de questions sur les sentiments que j'entretiens pour les hommes ou la jouissance que je tire de leurs souffrances. Mais tu as de suite compris que mon but était plus élevé. Aussi je vais te laisser le deviner. »

Mon parent posa nonchalamment sa tête contre son poing serré, simulant la somnolence passagère. Je commençai à penser à voix haute.

« La plupart des dieux recherchent l'ostentation et punissent les hommes de leur impiété plus sévèrement que de raison pour obtenir leur dévotion par la peur. Mais ceux-là se font construire des temples sublimes et commandent des fêtes en leur nom. Votre culte est si peu répandu et impopulaire qu'on le célèbre en cachette. Ce n'est donc pas la dévotion que vous recherchez. »

Les yeux de mon oncle pétillèrent légèrement tandis qu'il m'invitait à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous punissez les fautes que commettent les hommes de leur vivant après leur mort. Mais vous reconnaissez vous-même que la réincarnation est désormais impossible. Si les défunts ne peuvent plus revenir sur Terre, il ne sert à rien de chercher leur rédemption. »

Cette fois, le maître de la mort ne donna aucun signe extérieur d'approbation mais dans ses yeux d'or si profonds fixés dans les miens, je sentais qu'il me mettait au défi de continuer, comme si j'allais trahir un secret terrible.

« Si votre but n'est ni le respect ni la rédemption. Si vous n'agissez pas par haine ni par amour. Alors c'est que votre but concerne non pas les défunts mais les vivants que vous dédaignez. Votre véritable but c'est de… »

Tandis que je prononçais, cette dernière phrase, mon oncle s'était levé et sans un mot avait découvert une salle située en contrebas de la Giudecca dans laquelle je le suivis sans qu'il m'invitât à entrer. Je restai alors un moment dans la contemplation du relief de ce mur qui représentait à l'évidence deux archanges de profil.

« Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle… mais je t'en prie, termine ta phrase. »

Je pris une inspiration avant de lâcher finalement d'un souffle ma sentence.

« Sauver les humains »

Le dieu de la mort me sembla l'espace d'une seconde plus jeune et vulnérable. Ses yeux pétillèrent de l'éclat de l'enfant qui observe un jouet dont il rêve sans pouvoir se l'offrir. Puis il redevint ce jeune homme au regard triste que je connaissais depuis ma naissance. Posant alors sa main droite sur le Mur dont j'appris plus tard qu'il portait le nom de « Lamentations », il éluda ma réponse.

« Ce mur marque la fin de l'Enfer. Par delà s'écoule le fleuve Léthé qui détruit tout être qui n'est pas d'essence divine et barre ainsi l'accès d'Elysion, la Terre délivrée du mal. Crois-tu que j'ai crée ce paradis consacré pour mes semblables olympiens ? »

Je connaissais déjà la réponse mais jugeai préférable de le laisser poursuivre.

« Ce paradis, je l'ai crée pour une enfant humaine. Une petite fille qui me fit passer les heures les plus joyeuses de ma vie en sa compagnie. Lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai vu son âme triste qui pleurait de n'avoir nulle part où se rendre. J'ai voulu soulager sa peine en lui permettant de se raccrocher à un souvenir agréable. Elysion était son jardin et le lieu où je revenais pour retrouver mon enfance en sa compagnie.

\- Cette enfant n'avait-elle donc commis aucun péché ?

\- Son seul péché fut d'être attirée par moi. Elle fut la première et le seul être humain à poser jamais les pieds en Elysion. A partir de ce jour, les âmes des défunts attirées par mon cosmos, se dirigèrent toutes vers ce lieu mais elles s'écrasèrent toutes contre le mur des Lamentations car les péchés qu'elles avaient commis de leur vivant les rendaient indignes d'entrer au paradis.

\- Mais si seuls les dieux peuvent franchir ce mur…

\- A l'aube des temps, les humains et les dieux n'étaient pas si différents. Nous avions choisi le chemin de la puissance et eux la facilité d'une vie simple. Ces demi-dieux pouvaient tous traverser le Léthé si le cœur leur en disait… Mais les hommes perdirent le souvenir de leur origine divine et leurs âmes souillées ne furent bientôt plus capables de la moindre autonomie après la séparation de leurs corps. »

Le dieu de la mort s'interrompit un instant, son regard s'égara plus qu'il ne se posa sur moi avec une douceur inattendue.

« J'ai perdu toute foi dans ma race. A mesure que notre puissance s'accroît, nous devenons plus égoïstes. Nos âmes détériorées par le poids de l'éternité ne peuvent plus être sauvées. Mais pour les humains c'est différent : leurs âmes peuvent encore être sauvées.

\- Mais votre empire ne s'étend que sur les défunts. Le seul moyen qui vous reste de sauver les âmes des humains c'est la peur de la mort…

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Je fais souffrir les défunts pour que leurs successeurs sur Terre comprennent leurs erreurs. Alors peut-être un jour rencontrerai-je un homme au regard pur malgré tout le mal que la vie lui a fait et je l'inviterai à séjourner en Elysion.

\- Vous voulez donc sauver les humains d'eux-mêmes par la peur. Mais que se passera-t-il si le chemin pris par l'humanité ne correspond pas à vos attentes, si l'être humain vierge de tout péché n'existe pas ?

\- Alors de juge de l'humanité je deviendrai son bourreau. Je la détruirai définitivement.

\- Eh bien moi je sauverai les humains d'eux-mêmes non par la peur mais par la vertu et le courage. »

Sans un mot Hadès me prit dans ses bras puis plongeant ses yeux d'or dans mes pupilles mauves dont il semblait se régaler, il articula avec une voix tremblante de colère.

« Le jour même de ta naissance, j'ai su que tu étais différente de ton père. Non, en fait, tu incarnes tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et de généreux en Zeus avant qu'il ne devienne un tyran. Une déesse comme toi pourrait un jour lui succéder et rétablir la paix. Alors je t'en conjure, renonce à ton projet de sauver les hommes ! »

Encore très jeune alors, je sentais mes épaules trembler sous la pression de ce contact viril auquel j'étais si peu habituée. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard des yeux d'or de la Mort, de ses fines lèvres couleur de sang… Peu de femmes auraient pu lui résister pour peu qu'il se fût donné un peu de mal. Mais malgré mon envie de m'abandonner dans ses bras, je ne pouvais renoncer à ce désir irraisonné de vouloir un monde meilleur pour ces créatures que je connaissais à peine.

« N…Non… je regrette mais… je ne peux pas. Quelque chose au fond de moi fait bondir mon cœur dès que l'on parle des humains, c'est comme si le mal qu'on pouvait leur faire m'était infligé à moi-même. Je ne les connais pas beaucoup mais je sens que je suis venue au monde pour eux. »

Mon oncle relâcha alors la douce pression qu'il exerçait sur mes épaules puis sembla prendre plaisir à promener sa main dans mes cheveux mauves.

« Même comparée à ton père, tu es exceptionnelle. Mais la voie que tu as prise est celle de la souffrance et du malheur. Moi aussi, étant jeune, j'ai voulu croire en ma race, je débordais d'idées généreuses d'un monde meilleur. Mais ces illusions candides de l'enfance se sont estompées avec l'âge adulte et finalement il ne m'est resté que la tristesse et la nostalgie. Il en est de même pour les humains : lorsqu'ils auront atteint la limite de leurs capacités physiques, ils ne croiront plus en rien et même l'amour s'estompera avec le temps. Tu es jeune mais tu as l'éternité devant toi pour le comprendre. »

Je sentis sa main droite qui se retirait de ma chevelure et instinctivement, je la saisis pour la retenir près de moi.

« Je suis sans doute jeune mais je sais ce qu'est l'amour : un sentiment de bienveillance spontanée qui ne demande en retour qu'un peu de chaleur.

\- Athéna… ne laisse pas tes sentiments te gouverner. Le jour où l'humanité aura perdu toute grâce à mes yeux, lorsque nous nous ferons face sur un champ de bataille, tu ne devras pas écouter ton cœur. Car si tu éprouves des hésitations, moi je n'en aurai aucune. »

Les yeux d'or du dieu de la Mort s'étaient subitement refroidis comme si toute chaleur les avait quittés. Ils étaient maintenant aussi froids que l'acier et je sentis sa main glacée se retirer de la mienne. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas accéder à son désir.

« Mais je… je ne pourrais jamais vous haïr…

\- La haine ou l'amour n'ont rien à voir dans cela. A l'origine de toute guerre il y a deux points de vue inconciliables. On tue pour que d'autres vivent, pour protéger sa vie ou celle d'autrui. Mais le jour de la bataille, il faut tuer ou être tué. Aujourd'hui, tu ne me hais pas mais qu'en sera-t-il si je menace la vie de ceux que tu veux protéger ? »

La réponse à cette question, je ne la connais qu'aujourd'hui alors que tel un papillon, je m'apprête à disparaître dans la lumière pour sauver une vie, celle de mon ennemi.

Une légende du royaume des dieux contait que le jour, où le dieu suprême viendrait à mourir, la mère de toute chose vivante étendrait ses ailes de colombe sur son corps et l'emporterait dans les cieux pour que son essence divine soit répandue sur Terre.

C'est ce qui s'était passé lorsque, armé d'une faucille de fer, le Titan Cronos avait sacrifié le ciel à son ambition. Avant de mourir, le ciel humilié s'était enfui vers la voûte céleste et lorsque son agonie fut terminée, le vent dispersa les morceaux de son corps en nuages qui firent tomber une pluie dorée sur le monde des Titans pendant douze jours et douze nuits. Les Titans, seuls êtres vivants à recevoir la divine substance acquirent ainsi une puissance extraordinaire qui devait leur permettre de soulever des montagnes et leur faire croire, pour leur malheur, qu'ils avaient acquis l'essence divine de leur père. Cronos fut le seul à acquérir ce pouvoir et avec la bénédiction de Gaïa il devint le premier dieu suprême.

Mais le monde des Titans était condamné à la destruction depuis la mort d'Ouranos car nul ne pouvait remplacer le ciel, pas même Cronos. Alors le sombre monarque prit une décision terrible : ayant déjà sacrifié le ciel, il décida de faire de même pour la Terre.

Utilisant son immense pouvoir, il parvint à dévier l'orbite de sa propre planète de façon à la faire dériver dans l'immensité du cosmos, telle une étoile filante. Gaïa, la mère de toute chose souffrit de cette longue traversée de l'univers qui détruisit toute forme de vie à sa surface mais finalement, un jour, la météorite rencontra un éclat de roche perdue dans le cosmos qui avait été miraculeusement touché par la volonté divine ordonnatrice du chaos primitif. Cette planète n'était à l'époque qu'un immense océan nommé Pontos, une étendue d'eau infinie qui possédait en elle-même le potentiel pour donner naissance à la vie mais il lui manquait l'étincelle. Cette flamme ce fut la Gaïa qui la lui apporta. La comète atteignit Pontos en plein coeur et la lutte de ces deux forces primitives permit l'émergence du premier continent unique de pair avec les premières formes de vie. Il fallut très longtemps avant que la roche qui retenait les enfants de Gaïa prisonniers de leur propre mère ne commençât à se fissurer mais finalement un géant émergea de la mer, brisant de son poing le continent unique, gravant ainsi le témoignage de sa renaissance. Cronos revint ainsi à la vie, grâce à la volonté de Gaïa qui avait permis à la roche minérale qu'il était devenu de recouvrer son essence divine. Tel un enfant qui cherche ses jouets, il commença alors à disséminer sa volonté sur Terre et bientôt, les douze dieux titans émergèrent à leur tour de Pontos et commencèrent à ordonner le monde.

Le Régent interrompit là son récit. Utiliser un monde à l'agonie comme un bateau pour naviguer dans l'obscurité de l'espace à la recherche de la Terre Promise avait été une idée de génie de la part de son maître.

Et lorsqu'il contemplait la situation présente, il ne pouvait écarter de son esprit la possibilité que cela se produise à nouveau. Le dieu suprême avait été terrassé aujourd'hui et il ne se relèverait pas. La mort n'était plus et personne ne pourrait remplacer ce concept élémentaire. Sous peu de temps, les humains se trouveraient prisonniers des douleurs qui étaient le tribut de la vie, les animaux s'entretueraient en pure perte et les âmes des morts, privées du havre des Enfers ne pourraient plus jamais se réincarner.

Le ciel lui-même semblait déchiré par une multitude de blessures profondes et les nuages se teintaient d'un rouge sanguinaire qui annonçait un nouveau sacrifice.

Oui, dans peu de temps, ce monde deviendrait tellement instable que même un fils de Cronos serait incapable de le gouverner. Il ne resterait plus d'autre choix aux habitants de cette Terre que de chercher refuge sur une autre planète. Cette vision comblait ses désirs les mieux refoulés et dans les ténèbres sanglantes du Mont Olympe, son aura grandissait de plus en plus. L'apothéose était proche mais pour que s'accomplisse sa destinée, il fallait que le véritable dieu suprême soit réveillé et que ses pâles copies disparaissent. Pour cela il fallait un miracle.

Très haut dans les cieux, par delà les limites du sensible, dans ce monde de l'intelligible que les habitants de la Caverne ne pouvaient voir et que Platon nomma Idea, un grand dieu allait à la rencontre de son Destin. Son corps était devenu transparent et l'on n'en distinguait plus qu'une flamme brûlant en son centre. Bien qu'il ne fût plus rien, il se sentait si bien, entouré par les ailes de colombe de la déesse mère. S'il existait un paradis alors l'Idéa était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Mais lorsque l'on arrive au paradis, nul ne peut savoir qui l'y attend depuis si longtemps. C'est pourquoi il demanda à la sublime déesse.

« C'est vous mère ? »

Le sourire de Gaïa était aussi bienveillant que lorsqu'elle avait remis à Hadès le noyau de la nouvelle vie qu'il portait en lui.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas seulement ta mère mais celle de toute la création. »

Ne ressentant plus la douleur dans ce monde si beau, le défunt dieu put articuler sans malice.

« Ne seriez-vous pas plutôt le messager de la mort ? Quelle ironie que les parents doivent enterrer eux-mêmes leurs enfants.

\- Tes forces sont en effet épuisées et le corps humain dont je t'ai fait cadeau n'a plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se mouvoir. Si c'est cela que tu nommes la mort, alors oui je suis son messager. »

Hadès fut alors frappé par sa propre naïveté.

« Un corps humain, vous dites ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi ma défaite a été si totale… Avec une enveloppe aussi débile, je ne pouvais gagner.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas la voix de Gaïa qui résonna à ses oreilles mais celle d'une personne qu'il avait tuée.

« Ce qui t'a vaincu, dieu de la mort, ce n'est pas Zeus mais toi-même. Tu t'es abandonné aux filets de la mort qui t'attirait comme une amante passionnée au lieu de saisir le flambeau de l'espoir.

\- C'est ridicule ! Je suis le maître de la mort et non son amant ! J'ai lutté jusqu'à la limite des mes forces contre Zeus mais j'ai fini par être vaincu !

\- Pas son amant dis-tu ? Mais alors quel est le sens de cette marque qui orne ton royal front ? Tu as accepté la mort comme ton destin, tu t'es déclaré son champion comme un chevalier l'aurait fait pour sa dame… »

Hadès commençait déjà à perdre patience à écouter un tel discours.

« Et qui es-tu pour me donner des leçons ? Que sais-tu du désespoir d'un guerrier qui n'a aucune chance de vaincre ? De la souffrance de devoir enchaîner les batailles sans jamais pouvoir reposer sa folie ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'interlocuteur d'Hadès sortit de l'ombre. Il portait une robe de mousseline curieusement noire, un col italien lui faisait relever la gorge, accentuant l'effet de son décolleté. De sa main droite il tenait un masque d'opérette comme on en utilisait souvent lors des bals masqués dans la Venise des Doges.

Mais ce masque avait une signification pour le moins macabre. Bien que la partie inférieure fût absente de façon laisser voir les lèvres et le menton, à la pâleur du front et au vide qui tenait lieu de globe oculaire, on reconnaissait clairement la forme d'un crâne.

« Je suis celle qui t'a le plus aimée. »

Hadès reconnut instantanément le timbre de cette voix, les rides qui sillonnaient le cou de cette femme ainsi que ses longs cheveux couleur de jais. Il sentit à ce moment que quelque chose s'était brisée au fond de lui comme si ses certitudes avaient volé en éclats d'un seul coup. Pourtant, en dépit de la douleur que lui causait ce sentiment, il choisit de continuer à jouer la comédie.

« Tu te présentes à moi sous ce masque macabre et tu prétends m'avoir aimé plus que tous ceux qui m'ont détesté et pourtant ont choisi de croire en moi. Je ne te savais pas si impudente.

\- Je ne porte pas ce masque pour t'intimider ou te signifier mon hostilité mais pour t'aider à trouver par toi-même la raison de ta défaite.

\- La raison de ma défaite dis-tu ? N'est-elle pas aussi évidente que la précédente ? Le pouvoir de Zeus a surpassé le mien et j'ai été vaincu. »

Sans prêter attention à cette réponse attendue, la femme masquée poursuivit.

« Tu es un être complexe, dieu de la Mort. En toi s'affrontent les pouvoirs d'Eros et de Thanatos, ces concepts élémentaires des pulsions de vie et de mort. Les pouvoirs que tu as donnés à tes enfants en sont la preuve : comme Hypnos tu répugnes à la violence et voudrait endormir le monde dans un sommeil éternel pour ne pas avoir à souffrir sa présence…

\- C'est vrai : je n'ai jamais été homme de compromis. Athéna voudrait sauver l'humanité car pour un million de pêcheurs, on peut trouver une dizaine de justes et Poséidon voudrait exterminer l'humanité à l'exception de ceux-là. A quoi me serviraient dix justes ? S'ils ne peuvent sauver leur genre à eux seuls alors autant qu'ils périssent avec lui et que Dieu reprenne son œuvre à zéro.

\- …comme Thanatos tu es fasciné par la mort mais ne supporte pas qu'elle se manifeste à toi ne serait-ce que sous la forme d'une égratignure. Tu es une masse de contradictions et si tu as perdu face à Zeus, ce n'est pas dû à l'absence d'armure ou à ton corps humain mais au fait qu'avant même de commencer cette bataille, tu avais abandonné l'espoir de la gagner ! En d'autres termes, ta fascination pour la mort l'avait déjà emportée sur ton désir de vaincre. »

Le sentiment de révolte qui couvait en Hadès depuis un moment l'emporta alors face à un jugement aussi injuste.

« C'est faux ! Lorsque Zeus m'a mis hors de combat pour la première fois, j'ai saisi mon épée et l'ai blessé dans un intervalle si court qu'aucun dieu n'aurait pu l'égaler ! »

Le masque ne semblait pas démonté par cet argument.

« Cela est vrai mais pourquoi t'es-tu relevé ? Où as-tu puisé la force de te battre ?

\- Pour protéger Pandora bien sûr ! »

La femme leva un doigt inquisiteur vers le dieu des ténèbres.

« Exactement ! Tu t'es battu pour protéger une seule personne alors que Zeus protégeait un empire. Crois-tu qu'Athéna se batte pour protéger ses amis ou ses proches ? Crois-tu que les chevaliers du zodiaque se soient battus pour eux-mêmes ou pour leur fraternité ? Ils se sont battus pour préserver leur monde, pas seulement les personnes qui y vivent mais aussi les forêts, les océans et les montagnes. Toutes ces formes de vie sont respectables pour Athéna alors que les Olympiens ne voient dans la Terre qu'un champ de bataille. »

Le grand Hadès serrait les poings de rage de recevoir une telle leçon, lui le seul dieu juste de l'Olympe, le seul qui ait été toute sa vie un amant de la philosophie de la vérité. Lui qui avait crée la peur de la mort pour récompenser les justes et faire trembler les méchants, voilà que l'on tentait de lui montrer qu'il avait toujours fait fausse route.

Si fort qu'il serrât ses poings, il n'en ressentait aucune douleur comme si son corps lui était devenu étranger, preuve que la mort n'allait pas tarder à le saisir. De désespoir, il se retourna alors vers Gaïa, celle qui l'avait désigné dieu suprême, dans l'espoir de trouver en elle un regard consolateur, une marque d'approbation.

Mais pour la première fois, la mère de la création ne lui souriait pas. Alors il comprit que Dieu n'était pas avec lui. Dans son orgueil il se retourna pourtant pour recevoir son estocade finale.

« Alors dis-moi, toi qui te plais à imiter les paroles de Dieu comme les anges qui détruisirent Sodome et Gomorrhe, qu'est-ce que ces chevaliers ont de plus que moi ? »

Le masque tremblait perceptiblement en énonçant sa terrible sentence.

« Ces chevaliers… ils ne vivaient pas… que pour… protéger une personne seule…. comme toi. Ils vivaient pour protéger toute vie sur Terre. Pour eux… pour Athéna… il n'y a rien qui ne soit important. Zeus savait que la seule personne que tu chérissais par dessus tout était Pandora. Il lui a suffi de te la prendre puis te permettre de la sauver pour que ton désir de victoire s'évanouisse. Dès lors qu'elle fut sauve, ta vie ne comptait plus à tes yeux, tu l'as jetée dans un combat que tu ne voulais pas gagner car tu n'avais plus personne à protéger. Voilà pourquoi tu as perdu. »

Sans un mot, le dieu de la mort s'avança vers le masque. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le dominant de toute sa taille il utilisa ce qui lui restait de fierté pour l'interpeller.

« Même venant d'une personne comme vous, je ne peux supporter un tel affront. Depuis les temps mythologiques, les humains me craignent et me détestent car je suis celui qui mettra fin à leur existence. Même dans l'Antiquité, au temps où les hommes respectaient les dieux, aucun ne voulait comprendre la justesse des punitions que je leur infligeais mais tous me priaient de maudire leurs ennemis. Les hommes sont des loups qui se mangent entre eux et me détestent tous autant qu'ils sont. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour protéger une telle race ? »

Le masque ne répondit pas mais il semblait courbé sous le poids de son propre corps ou celui du chagrin. Lentement, doucement, le masque pivota pour découvrir des yeux d'or cernés de petites rides. Une peau très légèrement bronzée accueillait la naissance de fines lèvres dénuées d'attrait. Même les longs cheveux noirs de jais de la déesse ne brillaient plus comme à l'époque où le père des dieux y passait sa puissante main. La grande Rhéa, mère des Olympiens, avait connu les ravages du temps.

Malgré l'émotion qui se lisait dans ses yeux, Hadès se força à adopter un ton ironique.

« C'est donc toi, mère. Je suppose que ta mort n'était qu'un simulacre orchestré par Oblivion et ses comparses d'Utopia.

\- Tu te trompes, Hadès. Je suis bien morte et le fait que je me trouve dans la main de Gaïa en est la preuve.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Te souviens-tu de la légende de la mort d'Ouranos ? Lorsque le corps immortel d'un dieu est détruit, son essence se déverse sur la Terre. Mais depuis ce tragique évènement, la déesse Gaïa, ne pouvant plus supporter de recevoir le sang de ses enfants, est partie vers le ciel et accueille dans ses ailes l'essence divine des dieux défunts, les préservant ainsi du néant. Toute chose qui fut enfantée par Gaïa revient à Gaïa après sa mort, c'est notre loi. Ainsi nos esprits sont éternels. »

Hadès recula d'un pas, quelque peu abasourdi par cette révélation. Lui qui avait pensé que la mort le libérerait enfin de ce combat éternel qu'était sa vie ne pouvait croire à son malheur.

« Ainsi il est donc interdit aux Immortels de mourir. »

Rhéa posa gentiment sa main sur sa joue.

« Détrompe-toi mon fils, le temps des Olympiens est presque révolu. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas mourir car sur Terre, personne n'a renoncé à te revoir et leurs cœurs t'appellent de toutes leurs forces. Regarde. »

Sous les yeux du dieu de la mort, une scène dramatique était en train de se jouer. Les corps inanimés de Hypnos, Thanatos et Elysée gisaient autour d'un vainqueur couvert de sang. Seuls Arès et Athéna tenaient encore tête au sinistre monarque mais la supériorité de celui-ci était évidente. Tandis qu'à l'extrémité de ce champ de bataille, Pandora continuait d'invoquer son cosmos sur le corps de son amant, affectant chaque fois un peu plus ses capacités vitales.

Hadès sentit un vertige le saisir comme si un ennemi sournois avait tenté de l'assommer par derrière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais curieusement cette sensation n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Son regard n'était pas seulement attiré vers Pandora mais aussi vers ses enfants et Athéna et Arès. Il ressentait leur souffrance comme si elle avait été la sienne, il voulait leur hurler à s'en faire exploser les poumons de cesser de le défendre, que cela était sans intérêt mais aucune de ses cordes vocales ne semblait devoir lui obéir.

« Mère, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire ?

\- Les morts ne peuvent pas, non ils ne doivent pas affecter le monde des vivants, mon fils. »

Hadès tomba à genoux en proie à une sorte d'asphyxie, sa bouche s'ouvrait tellement grande que ces mâchoires allaient en être broyées. Et cette horrible douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur ne voulait pas cesser. Les visages d'Athéna, Arès, Hypnos, Thanatos et Célesta se superposaient dans son esprit à celui de Pandora.

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de la peine pour ceux-là ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'agite-t-il dans ma poitrine ? »

Ce fut à nouveau Rhéa qui lui donna la réponse.

« Ton cœur s'agite car toutes ces personnes sont importantes pour toi. Tu ressens de la peine car tu ne peux les protéger alors que tu le voudrais de toutes tes forces.

\- C'est vrai. Il n'y a pas que Pandore désormais… Il y a aussi Athéna et aussi ceux que j'ai laissés sur Terre : Freya, Hilda et Seika qui m'a sauvé la vie. Ils ont tous été là pour me protéger, y compris de moi-même. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je les protéger à mon tour ? »

Le dieu de la Mort tourna alors un regard suppliant puis haineux vers Gaïa qui semblait inaccessible au cycle du destin.

« Donne moi la force de les protéger ! Fais-moi revenir sur Terre !»

La mère de la Création détourna son visage en signe de réponse. Il se tourna alors vers Rhéa dont le visage affichait la même expression.

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire mon fils. Je ne suis qu'un esprit et la mère de la Création ne peut détruire son œuvre. »

Le dieu de la Mort tomba alors à genoux, les yeux face contre terre.

« Je vous en prie, déesses, permettez-moi de retourner sur Olympe ne serait-ce qu'une minute, une seconde que je puisse les protéger ! »

Le visage fermé de Gaïa, plus qu'un long discours signifiait sa réponse. Le dieu de la mort pleurait des larmes de douleur et d'humiliation.

« Je vous en supplie. S'il le faut, privez-moi de votre protection, soumettez-moi aux supplices de Tartarus, déchiquetez mon corps et éparpillez mon essence divine aux quatre coins de l'univers mais rendez-moi la vie ! »

Ce fut alors au tour de Rhéa de s'agenouiller. Lentement elle prit le visage de son fils aîné entre ses mains et malgré les ravages du temps, son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

« Tu es le dieu de la Mort, son maître et son amant. La Mort pour toi n'est pas une fin. En vérité, je te le dis, tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu ne l'auras jamais. »

Le sombre personnage resta quelques secondes figé par la surprise où l'avait plongé cette dernière déclaration. Puis ses lèvres s'écartèrent quelque peu pour laisser passer un petit son malsain, un rire. Mais c'était un rire sans joie de la créature qui réalise l'absurdité de son existence. Le regard brillant de larmes contenues, il se releva puis fit quelques pas mal assurés.

Ses yeux étaient fixés vers le ciel. Titubant comme un homme ivre, formant des mouvements maladroits, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Alors c'est donc cela mon futur ? Combattre éternellement ? Voir mourir les miens ? Les mettre en terre sans jamais pouvoir caresser l'espoir de les revoir dans un monde meilleur ? »

Le roi des ombres se prit à nouveau à rire malgré la douleur qui lui arrachait le cœur au point de lui donner envie de crier son désespoir.

« Qu'ai-je finalement à gagner à revenir à la vie ? Même si je vaincs Zeus, il n'y a pas de paradis ni d'enfer pour moi, point d'amitié et encore moins d'amour pour moi. Le destin de ce dieu de la Mort est de survivre à tous ceux qu'il aime ! »

La grande Rhéa entoura alors son fils de ses bras chaleureux en lui chuchotant à l'oreille la seule vérité qu'il ne voulût point entendre.

« Utopia est ton destin.

\- Que m'importe Utopia ?! S'écria le dieu avec violence. »

Le chuchotement de Rhéa à ses oreilles retentit avec la douceur d'une caresse en délivrant ce seul mot.

« Un avenir »

Décontenancé par cette réponse contre nature, la Mort saisit sa mère et plongea intensément ses yeux dans les siens.

« Toi qui connais l'insondable univers des possibles. A quoi ressemble mon avenir ? Quel est l'avenir du dieu qui ne peut mourir ? Quelle est la chose qui se trouve au bout de son chemin et que l'on appelle le salut ? »

Rhéa eut alors un étrange sourire qui reflétait un immense bien-être tandis qu'elle énonçait un proverbe grec depuis longtemps oublié :

« βάλλ' ἐς μακαρίαν. Le chemin du bonheur »

Le dieu de la mort ne comprit pas de prime abord la signification de cette réponse mais il se sentait attiré par le sol et se retrouva bientôt à genoux comme en proie à un malaise. Ses yeux lui renvoyaient l'image d'un champ de coquelicots. Il embrassa le paysage du regard, tentant d'y percevoir un détail familier lorsqu'il sentit deux petits bras qui l'étranglèrent à demi. De petites boucles de cheveux brun tirant sur le mauve tombaient sur ses épaules tandis que les petites mains cherchaient ses yeux.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant un rire d'enfant à ses tympans. Les lèvres de la petite fille cherchaient sa joue tandis que les minuscules mains se refermaient sur ses paupières.

Une voix rieuse lui demanda alors :

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Le dieu de la mort s'entendit alors répondre un nom qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé mais qui résonnait pourtant dans son cœur avec force.

« Μακαρία – Makaria »

Les petites mains quittèrent alors ses yeux avant de venir enserrer son cou.

« C'est pas juste, tu devines toujours ! »

Pris d'un élan irrésistible, le fils de Cronos se saisit des petites menottes plus fort que de raison et se retourna vivement pour contempler sa prisonnière. Mais au lieu d'une enfant, il découvrit une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans d'une beauté renversante. Grande et mince, l'adolescente avait hérité du teint d'ivoire de sa mère. De longs cheveux noirs et mauves encadraient un visage parfaitement symétrique.

Une voix légèrement anxieuse filtra entre ses lèvres couleur de cerise.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le malaise qui avait frappé le dieu de la mort se manifesta à nouveau avec autant de soudaineté que la première fois. Le visage attentif de Rhéa lui faisait à nouveau face tandis que la grande Gaïa restait imperturbable.

« Qui… qui est Makaria ?

\- Makaria signifie « joie ». C'est ton avenir que tu viens de voir. Tous les hommes convoitent une chose inaccessible que la Mort finira toujours par leur prendre avant même qu'ils l'aient possédée. Mais ce dieu de la Mort est différent, son destin est de rechercher le bonheur sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'en détourner.

\- Makaria… signifie… joie… mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt… l'avenir ? »

Le dieu de la Mort ouvrit alors sa main droite crispée par cette révélation. Un cosmos doré l'entourait à présent. Puis il se releva tout à fait et posa le plat de sa main contre un miroir invisible. Le cosmos doré commença à se répandre par vague sur la toile qui séparait la Gaïa de la réalité, comme des remous sur une rivière tranquille.

« Elysion… l'Idéa… ce ne sont que des paradis artificiels. C'est sur Terre que je suis né, c'est sur cette Terre que je dois vivre. »

Le corps inanimé de celui qui avait été l'adversaire de Zeus apparut alors en face de lui. La paroi qui séparait la Gaïa de la réalité était devenue aussi fine que l'onde du fleuve.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, le cosmos du dieu de la Mort s'intensifiait terriblement au point que les vagues qu'il générait affectaient la mère de la création.

La grande Rhéa elle-même ne pouvait réprimer le tremblement de tout son corps devant une puissance si terrifiante qu'elle pouvait abolir les frontières entre les dimensions terrestres et divines.

« C'est incroyable ! Son cosmos tend à se développer à l'infini et défie celui de Gaïa qui est pourtant à l'origine de la vie ! Mais on dirait qu'il entre en résonance avec une puissance encore plus gigantesque… le moment serait-il venu pour l'univers d'acclamer le retour du véritable Dieu ? »

Les doigts du dieu commençaient déjà à franchir la fine paroi aqueuse pour pénétrer la dimension olympienne lorsque l'épouse de Cronos sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

« Attends ! Avant de repartir vers cette bataille il me faut te mettre en garde. Pour réintégrer ton corps, tu vas devoir traverser une souffrance qui se situe très au-delà de l'humainement supportable car tes blessures ne se refermeront pas. En fait cette souffrance sera si grande que tu pourrais même en perdre la raison. Es-tu sûr de vouloir cela ?

\- Mère, tu me l'as dit toi-même : c'est sur Terre que se trouve la seule chose dont j'ai besoin : un avenir. »

La grande déesse sentit son cœur fondre lorsque son fils s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression de retrouver l'enfant qu'elle avait posé dans ses langes avant de l'offrir en offrande à la folie de Cronos. Et comme l'aurait fait toute mère, elle se pencha sur son fils et déposa un baiser à l'endroit même où l'étoile de la mort avait marqué son front de sa malédiction.

Rhéa accompagna ce geste de quelques mots avant que ses mains ne quittent une dernière fois celles de son enfant.

« Va mon fils, avec ma bénédiction ».

Hadès rendit son baiser à sa mère et accompagna ce geste d'un regard chargé d'une infinie reconnaissance. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dieu suprême aux yeux d'or avait franchi le dernier obstacle. Son âme avait pris le chemin de la dimension des combats et il ne restait plus de lui qu'un soupçon de ce cosmos de lumière et le goût de ce baiser déposé sur les lèvres de sa mère.

La mère de la Création s'adressa alors pour la première fois à Rhéa.

« Pourquoi lui avoir donné une arme si puissante ? C'est contraire à notre loi. »

Rhéa répondit tout en croisant ses mains sur son cœur.

« Une mère ne peut manifester de préférence pour l'un de ses enfants. Pourtant je l'ai fait en sauvant Zeus plutôt qu'Hadès de la folie de Cronos. Le moins que je pouvais faire était de lui donner les moyens d'affronter ce monstre à nouveau car son adversaire est plus que Zeus lui-même. »

Le maître du ciel était resté figé dans la posture où le destin l'avait surpris. Dans son bras droit il tenait toujours l'épée des illusions mais son poignet tremblait tellement que c'était un miracle que l'arme ne lui ait pas encore échappé.

Pourtant la résistance que lui opposait le dieu de la mort n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et il lui aurait suffi d'un peu de volonté pour briser ce roseau déjà plié à l'extrême. Rien qu'une légère pression lui aurait suffi pour sectionner le pouce de son adversaire et abattre la lame sur son front.

Mais jamais le pouvoir ne fut rien sans volonté et si grand que fut son pouvoir, il n'était à ce moment soutenu par aucune sorte de combativité.

Progressivement, son tremblement finit par affecter l'ensemble du corps et l'épée maudite tomba à terre dans un fracas métallique sinistre.

Surpris par sa propre terreur, incapable de surmonter les sentiments contradictoires qui s'étaient emparés de son âme, le fils de Cronos recula de plusieurs pas et ne s'arrêtant qu'en sentant le vide derrière son talon. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait reculé jusqu'à l'extrémité de son palais, là où l'écroulement des murs permettait de contempler la Terre si proche.

Honteux de l'attitude de son monarque, le brûlant Uriel s'écria alors à son intention.

« Seigneur Zeus ! Ne voyez-vous pas que le dieu de la Mort est évanoui ? Il n'a pas encore repris conscience et vous fuyez devant lui ! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent alors vers celui que Pandora tenait toujours dans ses bras. Le bras gauche du dieu qui s'était un instant levé vers le ciel était maintenant retombé à terre, sa bouche ouverte ne donnait aucun signe de respiration, de plus il était toujours courbé en deux dans la position où la mort l'avait surpris. Le plus misérable des vieillards n'était point aussi vulnérable en cet instant.

Tandis que Uriel parlait, les corps inanimés de ceux qui avaient été imprudemment laissés pour morts remuaient légèrement à chaque goutte d'or qui touchait leurs lèvres. Car la pluie d'or qui n'abreuvait que le Mont Olympe n'avait pas cessé et semblait rappeler à la vie ceux qui prenaient le chemin du Meikai un instant plus tôt.

Excédé par l'inertie du maître du ciel, le brûlant Uriel sortit déjà de son fourreau l'épée enflammée dont tous savaient à Utopia que nul ne pouvait lui survivre. Son ami Oblivion lui saisit cependant le bras au moment où il tentait de décider qui de Hadès ou de Zeus il devait attaquer. Bien que sa voix fût aussi douce que celle d'un enfant, la poigne du maître des illusions n'en était pas moins redoutable et son comparse se vit obligé de l'écouter.

« Ne te laisse pas égarer par la colère, Uriel. Cette pluie d'or n'est pas un phénomène ordinaire.

\- Que veux-tu dire, lui demanda son vis-à-vis avec impatience.

\- Je veux dire que l'effet de ce liquide sur nos ennemis que nous croyions morts et le fait que Hadès ait eu un sursaut de vie, cela ne peut être une coïncidence. Que devons-nous faire si ce miracle est l'œuvre de Gaïa, celle que nous devons révérer ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'Hadès serait en train de ressusciter ici même ? »

A ces mots, le seigneur du ciel sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Une lueur de rage purement bestiale traversa son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur le corps ensanglanté de son frère aîné.

« Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de me priver de ma victoire et du titre qui me revient ?! Je ne le permettrai pas ! »

Concentrant un cosmos terrifiant dans son poing droit, le dieu du ciel était trop dominé par sa propre folie pour s'apercevoir de l'épanouissement d'une multitude de cosmos autour de lui. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le mouvement de l'eau dorée qui bien loin de se disperser sur l'Olympe semblait refluer vers un objet bien précis, celui de sa haine irascible.

Dans un cri le maître de l'Olympe libéra une gerbe d'éclairs qui déferla sur le corps de son frère aîné avec une violence inouïe. Cette fois le dieu de la mort serait pulvérisé avec tous les espoirs dont il était porteur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais au moment où la foudre allait accomplir le noir dessein de son maître, ce fut comme une explosion de lumière qui aveugla tous les assistants.

La seule déesse dont l'aura brillait aussi fort que le soleil avait finalement pris part à la bataille. Niké, le sceptre de la victoire, dans sa dextre et le bouclier de la Justice de la senestre, la déesse de la Guerre avait imposé son inflexible détermination face à la sauvagerie de son père et avait réduit son espoir de victoire rapide à néant.

D'un ton impérieux, elle s'adressa à la compagne de la Mort qui reprenait difficilement connaissance.

« Pandora, je vais protéger Hadès le temps qu'il retrouve son cosmos. La pluie d'or que Gaïa a fait tomber sur nous ranimera le souffle de la vie mais ne donnera pas la force de combattre. Aussi je vous le demande : ne sacrifiez votre vie pour Hadès, ce rôle est le mien à présent.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'aime autant qu'il vous aime »

Le dieu du ciel resta quelques instants abasourdi par cette déclaration des plus inattendues. Pourtant, le temps de l'étonnement passé, il redevint maître de lui-même et tendit la main vers son sceptre abandonné depuis la défaite de son frère. L'arme divine vint se loger dans sa main comme attirée par son cosmos. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une profonde lassitude.

« Les femmes sont de bien étranges animaux… Dans votre cœur, la distance qui sépare l'amour de son opposé, la haine, est épaisse comme un feuille. Aimer celui qui te blesse, je te reconnais bien là, ma fille.

\- Mon père, c'est vous en vérité qui me semblez étrange si vous ne comprenez pas mon cœur. Je me suis battue contre Hadès depuis ma naissance comme tout être humain doit combattre pour vivre. Mais le fait de se combattre n'implique pas de se haïr. S'il est vrai que j'ai été blessée au cours de ces batailles, ce n'est pas le dieu de la mort mais la guerre qui m'a blessée.

\- Je peux comprendre cela. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi au terme de tant d'affrontements, tu n'as vraiment voulu tuer ton ennemi que lorsqu'il a lui-même pris la vie de Pégase. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la déesse de la Sagesse avait fait brûler autour d'elle un cosmos aussi radieux que le soleil et l'aura qui la recouvrait à présent épousait ses courbes pour former l'armure divine de la divinité.

« A quoi sert-il de vaincre sans convaincre ? Quel intérêt de tuer si c'est pour déchaîner plus de haine ? Un jour, le dieu de la Mort a confié à l'enfant que j'étais que son but était de rendre les hommes meilleurs par la peur. La seule victoire que je recherchais c'était de lui prouver que l'on pouvait vaincre le mal par l'amitié. Le seul monde sur lequel je désirais régner, c'était sur son cœur.

\- Je vois. C'est donc par amour que tu n'as jamais pu te résoudre à le tuer. C'est ce sentiment qui te pousse à lui pardonner le mal qu'il t'a fait. Mais pour le dieu suprême, il n'est pas de pardon possible. Alors écarte-toi ! »

Au hurlement du dieu suprême, répondit la foudre punitive. Une gerbe d'éclairs fonça droit vers le dieu de la mort. Ce fut alors comme une explosion de lumière semblable à un lever de soleil étourdissant.

Quand la lumière fut dissipée, la boule de feu acheva de mourir au centre du bouclier de la Justice.

Le dieu du ciel toisait sa fille à la respiration haletante avec froideur.

« Le bouclier de la Justice… Saga l'usurpateur pensait qu'il le protégerait contre toutes les attaques possibles et lui permettrait de prendre ma place. Je vais en éprouver la résistance ici même. Par la vague de tonnerre ! »

Cette fois, au lieu de descendre du ciel, la foudre avait jailli de la main droite du dieu en décrivant une trajectoire en dents de scie. La déesse de la Sagesse, croyant devoir éviter un assaut frontal, leva son bouclier devant ses yeux. Ce réflexe l'empêcha de voir la vague de tonnerre changer de trajectoire et ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'elle comprit qu'après l'avoir contournée, la foudre allait la surprendre par derrière.

Athéna eut l'impression qu'un long couteau lui avait entaillé le poignet car elle lâcha la seule arme qui aurait pu la protéger. Le bouclier de la Justice s'écroula au sol dans un fracas métallique tandis que le dieu du ciel approchait inexorablement.

« Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. La vague de tonnerre n'a fait que contourner ta protection par le haut et tu as été incapable de prévoir sa trajectoire. Quelle chance crois-tu que tu aurais contre moi si on se battait vraiment ? »

La jeune fille aux yeux se releva péniblement malgré sa main brûlée, soutenant fièrement le regard de son père.

« Bien que déesse de la guerre, je n'ai jamais réellement combattu. Je suppose que ces blessures sont bien peu de choses en comparaison de celles subies par mes chevaliers…

\- Tes soldats étaient de fiers combattants, leur maîtrise du cosmos était admirable mais ils étaient aussi très limités par leur propre condition humaine. Par toi leur bras devait constamment être guidée et par eux tu devais être protégée. Mais un vrai dieu se doit de combattre aux côtés de ses hommes ! »

Et le puissant monarque ponctua cette sentence d'un violent soufflet sur la joue de sa fille, l'envoyant heurter le sol.

D'un geste nonchalant, il posa alors le pied sur le bouclier de la Justice comme s'il se fut agi d'un vulgaire escabeau.

« Les armes ne te sont d'aucune utilité si tu ne sais pas en faire un usage convenable, dit-il en appuyant sa pression contre l'airain qui commençait déjà à se fissurer. Dans les temps mythiques, j'ai donné ce bouclier à me fille après y avoir fait incruster la tête de Méduse tranchée par Persée. »

Le buste monstrueux de la Gorgone commençait à se dessiner derrière le métal fissuré et les seigneurs d'Utopia, qu'ils fussent sur Terre ou au ciel dissimulaient difficilement leur excitation devant l'approche de l'évènement qu'ils avaient attendu si longtemps. Bientôt, le dernier rempart qui s'opposait encore à leur libération tomberait.

« La Justice… c'est la Balance entre le bien et le mal, le seul concept absolument neutre. Le seul qui soit absolument nécessaire.

\- Le seul qui ne puisse être détruit, compléta Athéna.

\- Tu crois ça ? Alors regarde bien de tous tes yeux car je vais te montrer comme la Justice est fragile ! »

D'un geste brusque, le dieu aux cheveux azur planta son sceptre dans le centre du bouclier, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la face de la Gorgone. Une nuée d'éclairs se forma autour de l'arme qui se heurtait à la résistance de l'airain. Des boules de feu partirent en tout sens jusqu'à ce que finalement, le dieu suprême pût lever la tête de Méduse au bout de son sceptre en signe de triomphe.

« Désormais, la Justice cesse d'exister en tant qu'idéal. Sans critère d'arbitrage entre le Bien et le Mal, le pouvoir et la force seront les seuls critères de la justesse de ma cause ! »

Se relevant, la déesse aux yeux pers fit tomber le casque de son armure, une cascade mauve tomba alors sur ses épaules et son échine. L'espace de quelques secondes, le roi des dieux eut envie de se perdre dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude, d'étreindre ces lèvres fines et pourtant si sensuelles.

Nul doute que la déesse de la sagesse aurait pu faire une déesse de la beauté sans pareil si elle avait choisi de se faire aimer des dieux au lieu de les défier.

Pourtant, ses yeux exprimaient une détermination sans faille lorsqu'elle défia une nouvelle fois son père encore perdu dans les brumes du désir.

« La Justice ne se résume pas à un simple bouclier ou un idéal. C'est un rêve partagé par les faibles comme les puissants. Et les rêves, lorsqu'on leur dédie tout notre cœur, deviennent parfois réalité. Je suis votre rêve, vous ne pouvez me tuer sans vous détruire vous-même. »

A cet instant, la déesse de la victoire qui avait pris l'apparence d'un sceptre commença à briller de tous ses feux au point d'éblouir Zeus lui-même. Le regard de sa fille devint alors plus dur et dans un cri de guerre, elle projeta son arme vers le roi des dieux.

Aveuglé, celui-ci eut l'impression d'assister à une explosion solaire et dans un réflexe de survie, il abattit son propre sceptre devant lui, dans l'espoir d'arrêter son ennemi. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, des gouttes de sang visqueux souillèrent ses épaules et ses bras sans qu'il en comprenne la provenance.

Par un coup du destin, le sceptre du dieu suprême orné de la tête de Médusa avait heurté le symbole de la déesse de la victoire qui devait transpercer son maître en son centre.

La tête de la Gorgone mortelle émit alors un cri horrible semblable à celui des harpies. Pendant un bref moment, la chevelure de serpents avait repris vie, prête à accomplir son office mortuaire mais avant même que la créature puisse ouvrir les yeux, elle avait été fracassée par une force extraordinaire et c'était son sang que Zeus recevait à ce moment sur son armure divine.

A ce moment, loin, très loin de l'Olympe, dans un désert aride où nul homme ou bête ne pouvait survivre, du sable couleur d'or surgit un amoncellement de couleurs chatoyantes. Au milieu des dunes, sur le lieu même où le héros Persée avait jadis figé Atlas pour l'éternité, dans le désert du Sahara venait d'émerger un arc-en-ciel féerique. Puis les gigantesques dômes et coupoles d'une cité magique commencèrent à émerger du sable. Puis le sable se transforma en une étendue glacée d'une largeur infinie qui semblait devoir englober tout le désert dans son expansion.

Utopia, la terre de nulle part, le dernier vestige de la gloire de Cronos, la cité enchantée et terrible venait d'ouvrir ses portes aux peuples de la Terre après deux mille ans d'absence. Et tous les hommes qui ployaient sous le joug de l'oppression relevèrent les yeux vers cet oasis car Utopia était leur avenir.

En brisant le dernier symbole de la Justice sur Terre, Athéna venait de condamner tous les peuples à chercher cet idéal dans un ailleurs irréel. Succédant à Elision, un nouveau paradis artificiel venait de voir le jour et peu nombreux seraient ceux qui sauraient distinguer le serpent se faufilant entre les pommes du chêne de l'immortalité.

A milles lieues de là, le seigneur Zeus contemplait la tête de Médusa qui venait d'exploser sous la formidable pression du sceptre d'Athéna. Incrédule, il ne put que constater la puissance de cette attaque quand la déesse de la victoire retomba au sol aussi inoffensive que le bâton de Moïse après avoir pris la forme d'un cobra pour effrayer Pharaon.

Il s'entendit dire ces paroles plus qu'il ne les prononça de son gré.

« Une telle puissance aurait pu… me tuer… Je ne soupçonnais pas un tel pouvoir en toi, pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais fait usage avant ? Pourquoi te contenter d'observer si souvent les évènements alors que tu es si puissante ?

\- La victoire d'un dieu sur une autre divinité n'est rien. Ce sont les hommes qui portent sur leurs épaules l'avenir de la Terre, les batailles, ce sont eux qui doivent les remporter.

\- Sans doute mais tes efforts n'auront finalement servi à rien. Car, tu le vois : la tête de Méduse qui animait ton bouclier est détruite. Aucune justice ne peut plus être trouvée sur cette Terre, rien de bon ne pourra désormais être accompli. Comprends-tu maintenant que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent était inutile ?

\- Je ne comprends pas quel monde veulent… les dieux ! »

Ayant dit cela, les yeux de la déesse de la guerre se remplirent de larmes de rage et elle voulut se saisir de son sceptre pour défier à nouveau son père mais celui-ci se saisit de l'arme avant elle.

« Si tu ne peux comprendre le monde dans lequel tu vis, si tu penses que la Justice et le bonheur ne peuvent plus être trouvés dans ta propre race, alors tu n'as plus qu'à devenir sourde, muette et aveugle et si ça ne suffit pas… »

Le roi des dieux appliqua avec douceur sa main droite sur le ventre de sa fille comme s'il avait voulu sonder une vie naissante. Mais la chaleur qui naissait dans sa paume ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions réelles. Athéna le comprit si bien qu'elle voulut lui laisser un dernier message avant de disparaître.

« Si tu me tues, alors tu détruis aussi ton avenir.

\- C'est là toute la différence entre toi et moi : je n'ai jamais cru qu'au bout du chemin, se trouve cette chose que tu nommes le salut. Tu vas constater par toi-même qu'après la mort nous n'allons nulle part ! »

La silhouette d'Athéna disparut totalement dans le déluge de la puissance du dieu suprême. Le cosmos bleu azur du maître du ciel fit disparaître toute chose se trouvant dans son champ d'action. Le soleil lui-même fut gommé de l'horizon par cette lumière blanche. Devant Zeus il n'y avait plus rien, ni passé ni avenir, il n'y avait que la Mort !

Au moment où les rois d'Utopia pensèrent que la Terre elle-même allait disparaître, un minuscule éclat d'or tomba dans l'océan de blancheur. La collision de ces deux forces fut formidable car la matière blanche perdit instantanément sa pureté comme affectée par une maladie foudroyante.

Le monde se réduisit à cet instant à la confrontation de ces deux forces sous les yeux rendus aveugles de milliards d'êtres humains. En quelques secondes, le recul de la matière blanche se transforma en déroute et un nouveau soleil se leva à l'horizon.

Luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être emporté dans ce reflux extraordinaire, le dieu du ciel ne pouvait que constater l'inconcevable : il était écrasé par un cosmos formidable émanant d'un être qu'il ne parvenait même pas à identifier. Ses cheveux balayés par la violence du courant, les yeux brûlant de rage, le corps horriblement contorsionné par l'effort surhumain qu'il accomplissait pour ne pas tomber, il parvint à hurler à son invisible adversaire dont la silhouette se dessinait dans la lumière.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me refuses-tu la victoire ? »

Une voix surnaturelle qui parlait à son esprit et non à ses tympans lui répondit alors.

« Car la seule chose que je ne peux te laisser détruire, c'est l'avenir.

\- Toi ? s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant son éternel Némésis, Impossible ! »

Mais à ce moment la dernière barrière de son cosmos fut balayée. Le cosmos doré se transforma alors en comète et traversa son divin adversaire de part en part avant de prendre son envol vers les étoiles où son éclat se perdit dans les abysses de l'espace.

Luttant pour ne pas franchir la frontière qui sépare la raison de la folie, la déesse de la sagesse observait sans pouvoir le croire le visage de son sauveur. Ses six ailes angéliques s'enroulaient autour de son corps comme un éclatant linceul couleur d'or. Sa peau hâlée par le soleil s'harmonisait avec la noirceur de jais de sa chevelure mais contrastait avec le rouge écarlate de ses lèvres sanguines. Tout dans son habit divin reflétait l'or mais c'était un reflet particulier de la matière qui vient de sortir d'une mine obscure dans laquelle les ténèbres régnaient en maître.

Lorsque les ailes de l'archange s'ouvrirent, Athéna ne put détacher son regard de la nudité sculpturale de son corps mais une seconde plus tard, le cosmos doré qui flottait autour de lui se forma d'un métal doré indestructible.

La renaissance du dieu des ténèbres avait eu lieu dans la lumière.

Eperdue de bonheur, la déesse de la Sagesse sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut envie de se pendre au cou de quelqu'un, de l'étreindre, l'embrasser et se perdre dans les profondeurs de son regard.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle fut sur le point de céder à son premier élan mais au moment où elle allait saisir sa main, une tornade brune enlaça violemment l'objet de son désir et le dieu de la mort rendait avec volupté chacun des baisers de son amante.

« Il lui appartient, à elle et à elle seule, pensa-t-elle douloureusement à ce moment. »

Pourtant, un détail interpella la déesse : la main droite du dieu de la mort tâtonnait dans le vide à la recherche d'un point invisible.

Alarmée, Pandora se saisit de cette main, une ombre passa sur son visage, elle parut un instant décontenancée puis guida la main de son amant vers celle d'Athéna en prononçant ces mots énigmatiques.

« Il souhaite vous parler. »

Athéna saisit alors la main du dieu dans la sienne et entendit une voix désormais familière dans sa tête. Mais cette voix résonnait comme celle d'une personne très affaiblie et elle devait faire un effort pénible pour la comprendre.

« Athéna ? C'est toi ? Es-tu blessée ?

\- Non, grâce à vous mais par quel miracle ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails. Sache juste que la pluie d'or que tu as vue tomber sur le Mont Olympe était mon essence divine.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'étais pas assez puissant pour me réincarner alors que mon corps était mort. Alors il m'a fallu me priver d'une partie de mon cosmos pour lui donner un souffle de vie avant que mon âme ne puisse en reprendre possession.

\- Mais cette pluie d'or a touché chacun d'entre nous, même Zeus.

\- Je sais. Mais si je n'avais pas agi ainsi, Thanatos, Hypnos, Elisée, Pandora et toi auriez sans doute succombé à vos blessures. »

Athéna se figea un moment, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Inconsciemment, elle posa un genou à terre devant cet homme qu'elle avait tant combattu sans jamais le haïr puis se mit à inonder sa main de ses larmes.

« Idiot ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!

\- Si nous ne pouvons protéger ceux que nous aimons, si nous ne pouvons les entourer de notre chaleur, alors notre existence n'a aucun sens. C'est toi qui me l'as appris.

\- Je… je…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler. Zeus est blessé mais pas vaincu. Je n'ai pas encore repris le contrôle de mon corps. Ma bouche est muette, mes oreilles sont sourdes et mes yeux aveugles. Mais je vais devoir parler aux hommes et aux dieux et pour cela j'aurai besoin de toi. Répète exactement ce que je vais te dire. »

La déesse de la Sagesse se releva alors en tenant fermement dans sa main, celle du dieu de la mort de façon à ne pas perdre le lien télépathique qui existait entre eux.

La voix d'Athéna comme jadis celle du Créateur ordonna alors le désordre et apporta la lumière au monde mais l'esprit qui lui communiquait ces mots n'était pas le sien.

« Humains, je suis…je suis Hadès, celui qui commande à la Mort. Je m'adresse à tous les peuples du monde. Je sais que mon nom n'évoque pour vous qu'une légende et que vos cœurs sont rongés par la peur. Mais il est des choses que vous devez savoir car votre avenir en dépend.

Mon frère Zeus et moi-même nous livrons actuellement un combat fratricide. Je sais que des millions d'entre vous ont péri par notre faute.

Cependant ce duel n'est pas terminé et il est possible que la Terre n'y survive pas… »

La bouche d'Athéna n'émit plus un son car elle avait senti le cosmos de Zeus s'épanouir. Elle attendit que l'esprit d'Hadès lui communique d'autres pensées mais rien ne vint.

« Ne vas-tu pas leur indiquer une possibilité de salut ?

\- Non. Je voulais juste que l'humanité soit consciente des enjeux de cette bataille. S'il existe une possibilité de salut, c'est aux humains de la trouver par eux-mêmes. Si Utopia est le salut, c'est à eux de le comprendre, à eux de construire leur avenir. Permets-moi de parler à mes enfants maintenant.

\- Je comprends, dit Athéna en se tournant vers les rescapés de ce terrible affrontement.

\- Hypnos, Thanatos, Elisée… Je ne suis pas votre père… Cependant, bien que je n'aie rien fait pour mériter votre amour, aucun père n'aurait pu rêver de meilleurs enfants. Je vous dirai seulement ceci : bien que j'aie fait de vous des dieux pour ne plus être seul, votre avenir ne sera pas toujours lié au mien. Votre futur c'est vous-même qui le bâtirez de vos mains. »

Hadès aurait pu retirer sa main de celle d'Athéna car il avait maintenant fini d'épancher ses sentiments tandis que les rois d'Utopia poussaient silencieusement les victimes de Zeus hors de portée des combats à venir, prêts à les protéger. Mais ce geste, il ne le fit pas en dépit de ce que sa langue arrivait maintenant à articuler quelques mots.

« Athéna, mes yeux ne voient pas encore. Où se trouve Zeus ?

\- Il est à environ deux cents mètres devant toi.

\- Dans quelle main tient-il son arme ?

\- La main droite.

\- Et à quelle distance se trouve l'épée des Illusions ?

\- A environ trois mètres à ta gauche.

\- C'est bien, va te mettre à l'abri maintenant s'il te plaît. Je dois parler à Pandore. »

Athéna commença à s'éloigner en essayant de contenir des larmes que Hadès ne pouvait voir quand elle se rendit compte que le dieu de l'Enfer n'avait pas lâché sa main. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui demander la raison de son attitude, elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots avec difficulté.

« Athéna… si je suis en vie aujourd'hui… c'est grâce à toi… et… moi non plus... je n'ai jamais réussi… à te haïr. »

Les doigts de Saori se refermèrent brièvement sur ceux de son oncle tandis que son sourire exprimait une infinie reconnaissance, la récompense de milliers d'années passées à se combattre : l'amour de son ennemi.

Hadès prit ensuite Pandora dans ses bras. Il lui murmura un nom grec à l'oreille et la jeune fille rougit violemment puis se jeta à son cou, éperdue de joie. Puis, sur un signe de son amant, elle ramassa l'épée des illusions et vint la mettre dans sa main. Après avoir longuement caressé son visage, le dieu lui intima doucement l'ordre de se mettre à l'abri.

Zeus était maintenant arrivé à la hauteur de son frère. Son armure divine était détruite au niveau du plastron, là où le cosmos de lumière l'avait atteint. Son visage était défiguré par la douleur et les multiples brûlures solaires qui parsemaient sa peau. En apercevant l'état de son frère, une lueur de compassion passa dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il leva les yeux au ciel vers la Gaïa avant d'entamer un dialogue télépathique.

« Tout cela est de ta faute…

\- Comment ?

\- As-tu senti la mort de notre famille tout à l'heure ? Celui qui se fait appeler le Régent d'Utopia les a exterminés. Tout cela à cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur notre race et de ton obstination à me disputer mon trône. Pourquoi es-tu donc revenu du lieu où règne Gaïa ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le paradis que je recherchais, pas plus qu'Elision.

\- Un paradis ? Et qu'y a t il au paradis ?

\- Un avenir.

\- L'avenir ?

\- Oui. Ni espoir ni désespoir… seulement le futur. Et rien d'autre. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, un voile mélancolique passa sur le visage du maître des cieux. Levant les yeux vers la Gaïa, il articula plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

« Un avenir… je n'en ai … plus… besoin. »

A cet instant, le sourire de Zeus devient presque amical lorsqu'il s'adressa à son frère.

« Te souviens-tu de ces journées passées sur l'Olympe, quand la vie semblait si facile ? Le vin coulait à flots tandis que nous n'avions d'yeux que pour la danse d'Aphrodite. Nous étions insouciants à cette époque, on ne se préoccupait que de l'instant présent. Le seul avenir que je demandais c'était de voir cette journée se répéter à l'infini.

\- Tu as encore un avenir. Athéna n'est pas seulement ta fille, elle est ton rêve, celui d'un jeune dieu qui voulait devenir un homme meilleur.

\- Non. Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus rien avoir, ni Athéna ni toi et encore moins la paix à laquelle j'aspirais. Et si je ne peux avoir aucune de ces choses, alors elles me sont inutiles. »

Sans aucun avertissement, Zeus lança son sceptre contre son frère qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté en sentant le cosmos entourant l'arme.

Profitant de cette diversion, son frère lui assena un violent coup de poing au ventre. Incapable d'éviter, le dieu de l'Enfer se plia en deux sous la douleur avant de recevoir un nouvel uppercut à la base du menton.

« Si seulement je pouvais voir et entendre, pensa t-il. Mais il ne laisse même pas une trace de cosmos ! »

Zeus s'immobilisa un instant à deux mètres du maître de la mort. Sentant vaguement une présence, celui-ci balaya l'air de son épée avec des efforts pitoyables. Un nouveau coup de pied dans le dos l'envoya s'écraser par terre. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever avant qu'une nouvelle charge le fasse reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Haletant, il tentait vainement de localiser son adversaire tandis que celui-ci prononçait des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Privé de l'ouïe et de la vue, tu ne peux repérer tes adversaires qu'à leur cosmos, or je peux diminuer le mien au minimum jusqu'au moment de t'attaquer. »

Sentant une présence derrière lui, le dieu de la mort exécuta une brusque volte-face pour décocher un redoutable coup d'épée. Le roi des dieux arrêta l'assaut avec une facilité déconcertante avec les protections de son avant-bras gauche.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter la Gaïa, mon frère, il n'y a pas plus d'avenir sur Terre pour toi que pour moi. Il n'y a pas de salut pour ceux de notre race car nous avons été maudits ! »

Cette fois, Hadès vit clairement des ombres dans son champ de vision. Tirant parti de la très faible acuité visuelle de ses yeux saisit son épée entre ses deux mains en poussant un cri terrifiant que ses oreilles ne pouvaient pas entendre :

« MAKARIA ! »

Même le grand Zeus fut retourné de peur par la violence de ce cri et pour la première fois, il dut reculer face à l'assaut furieux du dieu aveugle. Mais au moment où il allait être transpercé, le dieu du ciel fit un pas de côté, trompant son adversaire qui, emporté par son élan tomba en avant.

Pandora ne pouvait plus supporter d'observer un tel combat aussi avait-elle pris sa tête dans ses mains et sanglotait douloureusement en entendant les cris de douleur de son compagnon.

« Tu dois vivre ! Tu dois vivre pour notre avenir ! »

Dans un geste purement maternel, Athéna prit la jeune déesse brune dans ses bras et l'attira contre elle pour la calmer. Elle se força à chanter malgré la douleur qui lui arrachait le cœur à chaque battement, malgré les cris de douleur du dieu qui lui arrachaient des larmes à chaque seconde.

Alors la paix revint, le chant d'Athéna avait calmé la fureur des vents et des flots, les enfants victimes de la guerre séchèrent leurs larmes tandis que les guerriers sentaient leurs sentiments belliqueux s'évanouir. La chanson d'Athéna calmait les passions meurtrières et avait le don d'animer l'amitié.

Si le règne d'Athéna était celui de la corruption et de la misère, il était aussi celui de la compassion.

Lentement, doucement, la déesse de la sagesse prit le visage de Pandore dans ses mains puis elle lui demanda qui était Makaria. Lorsqu'elle connut la réponse, la joie puis la tristesse se succédèrent sur le visage de la déesse.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi Gaïa n'a pas retenu Hadès auprès d'elle… »

Alors, la déesse aux yeux pers prit le visage de Pandora entre ses mains puis l'amena doucement contre le sien. Leurs fronts se touchèrent puis leurs cils. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois, laissant le temps à la plus jeune de lui demander « pourquoi ? » dans un souffle.

Mais pour toute réponse, Athéna humecta ses lèvres teintées de mauve et embrassa la jeune fille avec tendresse. A la fin de leur étreinte, Saori lui murmura :

« Parce que je l'aime comme tu l'aimes. »

A ce moment, la situation d'Hadès était devenue critique. Bien qu'il ne fût qu'assez légèrement blessé, le dieu de la mort ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir. Chaque fois que Zeus l'attaquait, il était incapable de prévenir son assaut tant son cosmos était bas. Ses yeux ne lui renvoyaient que des ombres et ses tympans restaient obstinément sourds.

Zeus, de son côté, avait l'air disposé à en finir. Se saisissant de son sceptre, il orienta le côté tranchant vers son frère et se prépara à passer à l'attaque.

« Je n'en tire aucun plaisir mais tu l'as constaté toi-même : deux fils de Cronos ne peuvent vivre ensemble sur Terre ! »

De son côté Hadès semblait préparé à l'assaut. Ayant enfoncé son épée profondément dans le sol, il se concentrait pour percevoir les vibrations que le mouvement de son adversaire imprégnerait dans l'acier de sa lame.

« Je ne peux ni le voir ni l'entendre. Je dois me fier à mon instinct et attaquer au dernier moment lorsque la distance entre nous sera assez faible pour que je puisse utiliser ma technique divine au moment propice. »

L'intervalle qui s'écoula entre leurs assauts paraissait interminable. Trop concentrés, aucun des deux adversaires ne prêta attention à la lumière émise par le sceptre de la victoire.

Hadès sentit distinctement un courant d'air sur sa peau puis, au moment même où il allait frapper, son esprit sembla quitter un instant le champ de bataille pour se transposer dans une scène du futur.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le mauve était inclinée en face de lui. Elle prenait soin d'un bouquet de violettes qu'elle venait de cueillir et les mettait dans un vase.

La jeune fille avait les yeux d'or de son père. Elle connaissait parfaitement leur effet sur lui, aussi fut-ce en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle lui demanda d'une voix faussement timide.

« Redis-moi pourquoi tu m'as nommé Makaria.

\- Makaria c'est le concept de la mort heureuse qui permet d'accéder au paradis et d'y retrouver ceux que l'on aime. Ce fut le destin d'une grande déesse que j'ai aimée autant que je l'ai faite souffrir.

\- Alors cette déesse est un peu ma marraine, non ? »

Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, deux mains se posèrent sur les yeux du dieu, obstruant sa vision. Faisant alors volte-face, il se surprit à ressentir de l'animosité pour les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Athéna et tous ses chevaliers étaient alignés devant lui, debout dans le temple élyséen du dieu des ténèbres.

Avec un sourire irrésistible, Athéna lui demanda alors :

« Hadès, qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

\- L'amour est une chimère impossible créée pour rassurer. Bien peu de gens croient sincèrement qu'il existe.

\- Mais toi, tu en fais partie, non ? Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire lumineux. »

A cet instant, l'esprit du dieu aux yeux d'or reprit sa place dans le cours des évènements pour ne pas apercevoir un spectacle horrible.

Quelques gouttes de sang de la déesse coulèrent sur ses pupilles aveugles, leur rendant la lumière, et la vue retrouvée, le dieu de la Mort ouvrit les yeux sur un tableau tragique qu'il avait tenté d'empêcher par tous les moyens qu'il soit exécuté par ce peintre impitoyable qu'est le Destin.

Interposée entre les deux adversaires, Athéna était empalée sur le sceptre de Zeus qui la traversait de part en part. Le sceptre de la victoire avait de son côté touché le dieu du ciel en plein ventre.

Eberlué, hagard, Hadès ne pouvait croire l'image que ses yeux lui renvoyaient de la réalité. Sa vision se remplissait déjà de sang tandis qu'il laissait stupidement tomber son épée à son côté. Sa langue ne pouvait articuler qu'un seul mot tandis que ses paupières refusaient de cligner.

« A…thé…na » répéta-t-il, perdu dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Mais à ce moment la plus belle des déesses était heureuse au-delà de toute mesure car elle allait enfin retrouver la paix et l'amour auxquels elle prétendait depuis une éternité sans cesser de les dispenser.

Magnifique Athéna, formidable Athéna, je sais moi, pourquoi tes larmes sont de joie.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30: La chute de l'étoile géante**

 _"Cours, vole et brûle tes ailes au soleil, dieu du ciel. Alors le souvenir de ta gloire sera éternel"_

Le coup qui était destiné à abattre le maître de la mort avait été porté avec une violence inouïe et la déesse qui l'avait reçue, en dépit de la protection que lui offrait son armure divine, avait su à cette seconde même qu'elle n'allait pas en réchapper.

Lorsque l'éclair se dissipa, la déesse de la guerre était encore debout, pareille à elle-même, noble dans cette pose où la douleur l'avait surprise. A première vue on aurait pu penser qu'elle était indemne mais un détail n'avait pu échapper aux dieux qui l'entouraient : toute trace de son cosmos avait disparu.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta sublimement immobile puis le sceptre du grand Zeus se retira de son corps dans un horrible bruit de succion, ouvrant une plaie béante dans son ventre. Le sang commença à ruisseler et la déesse s'affaissa progressivement sur elle-même sans un cri. Elle tomba littéralement dans les bras d'Arès accouru pour la soutenir sous le regard navré de leur père.

A quelques mètres de là, le dieu de la mort tomba à genoux, ses yeux rivés vers le sol, refusant d'admettre une réalité qui l'épouvantait : Athéna allait mourir à cause de lui.

Le dieu de la guerre soutenait sa déesse, sa reine, son égérie, sa sœur. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'étreignit avec ferveur.

« Athéna ! Tiens bon ! »

Les yeux d'Athéna s'ouvrirent péniblement, ses paupières étaient très lourdes et semblaient écraser ses pupilles de tout leur poids.

Dans un geste d'une extrême faiblesse elle leva sa main vers le ciel, Arès la prit immédiatement dans la sienne mais il réalisa vite que telle n'était pas l'intention de sa sœur : celle-ci venait de déplier son index et fixait un point à l'horizon.

Le dieu guerrier se retourna dans la direction qui lui était désignée et ses yeux embués de larmes rencontrèrent la couleur d'or des pupilles du dieu de la mort. Un faible son traversa la frontière des lèvres peintes de mauve de la divinité. Répondant à son inaudible appel, son éternel ennemi se remit lentement sur ses pieds et s'obligea à la fixer dans les yeux tandis qu'il approchait lentement.

En voyant arriver ce monstre, Arès fut soulevé par une bouffée de rage et en dépit de ses blessures ouvertes il s'interposa devant Athéna.

« T… toi qui es le responsable de tout ! Ne… ne t'approche pas d'elle ou alors je te… ! »

Hadès aurait pu écarter cet importun d'un éclat de sa cosmo énergie, il aurait pu rétrécir l'espace pour se téléporter au chevet d'Athéna sans qu'Arès en eût conscience mais au lieu de ça, il continua à avancer.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Arès avait mis toutes ses forces et sa haine dans ce coup de poing, il voulait enfin voir se décomposer ce visage impassible, y voir enfin de la douleur ! Mais ce fut comme s'il était passé au travers d'une ombre : son poing n'étreignit que l'air et quelques mèches de cheveux et pourtant il en était sûr : son adversaire n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Passant à sa hauteur, celui-ci se contenta d'articuler distinctement un seul mot.

« Place. »

Arrivé devant Athéna, il resta debout devant sa plus fidèle ennemie. Sa présence parut pourtant rassurer la déesse de la sagesse qui sembla y puiser la force de parler.

« Hadès… Toi, le maître de la mort, tu sais quel est mon dernier désir. Alors je t'en prie exauce-le. Fais-moi retourner au ciel. »

Hadès se pencha sur la déesse et apposa sa main sur son cœur.

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je vais devoir prendre ta vie, tu le sais. »

Ce n'était en aucun cas une excuse ou une question, juste une constatation.

« Oui… je le sais Hadès… pour que Saori vive, il faut qu'Athéna meure, cette fille… je lui ai volée sa vie… alors si ma vie à moi peut être le socle de sa nouvelle vie… j'en suis comblée. »

Hadès approuva silencieusement. Les hôtes des dieux ne pouvaient retrouver la vie que si les divinités qui les habitaient mourraient, il le savait et elle le savait. C'est pourquoi sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il l'éleva au dessus du cœur de la déesse.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Arrête ! »

Arès avait saisi le poignet de la Mort avec une force que l'on n'aurait pas soupçonnée chez lui au vu de ses blessures, l'empêchant totalement de s'abattre sur sa proie.

« Lâche-moi Arès. Tu l'as entendu comme moi : Athéna souhaite que je prenne sa vie pour conserver celle de Saori. Si tu l'aimes, alors laisse-moi accomplir mon office avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Mais… mais c'est impossible ! Pourquoi sauver cette mortelle alors que nous pouvons préserver Athéna ? »

Hadès ferma ses paupières et délivra sobrement la sentence qui résumait son existence.

« Je ne donne pas la vie mais la mort. »

Athéna dédia alors un regard suppliant à Arès qui sentant son cœur défaillir consentit finalement à lâcher prise. A ce moment, plus rien n'empêchait plus le dieu de frapper, pourtant plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans l'attente sans que rien ne se passe.

« Qu'y a-t-il Hadès ? Cela ne te ressemble pas d'hésiter à prendre une vie.

\- Athéna… quand je t'aurai tuée, ton corps redeviendra la propriété de Saori Kido et tu cesseras d'exister. Es-tu certaine de vouloir cela ? »

Athéna leva à nouveau sa main droite et l'amena doucement vers la joue du dieu de la Mort.

« Toi qui as rencontré Dieu, tu dois savoir que son cœur est bon… il lui arrive même parfois de donner une nouvelle vie à ses créatures, tu en es la preuve. »

Hadès saisit la main de la déesse, tentant de retenir sa douce chaleur contre sa joue puis, dans un élan surprenant, il déposa un baiser sur sa paume.

« Oui Athéna, c'est un dieu d'amour et peut-être un jour te rendra-t-il la vie ? Tellement d'années passées à nous combattre… et c'est seulement maintenant que nous commençons à nous comprendre.

\- Oui, nous avons attendu si longtemps… nous nous reverrons un jour, il n'y a pas de hâte à avoir. »

Athéna souriait à présent, ses dents blanches soulignant le contraste de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude avec ses cheveux mauves. Elle souriait toujours quand son cœur fut transpercé par une lame implacable qui éclaboussa de sang son doux visage.

Au bout de son bras, l'héritier de Cronos sentait les battements du cœur de la déesse ralentir, devenir de plus en plus irréguliers. La main de celle-ci caressait toujours sa joue mais à ce moment un fait incroyable se produisit : un éclat de diamant coula depuis la commissure de l'œil du dieu et tomba sur les lèvres peintes de la déesse de la sagesse.

Pour sa meilleure ennemie, le dieu de la tristesse avait versé une seule larme : la première de sa nouvelle vie.

Les yeux d'Athéna pétillèrent pour la dernière fois en voyant ce spectacle.

« Hadès… si tu savais… combien je suis heureuse… de t'avoir fait… de… la… peine. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois sur l'éternité qui ne brillait que par leur éclat. Un éclair déchira alors le ciel et une pluie aussi froide que la glace se répandit sur l'Olympe tandis que sur Terre chaque être humain sentit son cœur crier de douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. L'armure divine qu'elle portait se désolidarisa de son corps inerte et prit son envol pour redevenir la statue géante du sanctuaire de pierre.

« Non… c'est pas possible… Athéna… NON ! »

Le cri de douleur d'Arès fut repris en écho sur toute la Terre, générant un bruit assourdissant.

Hadès, lui, ne paraissait pas troublé. Dans sa main pleine de sang brillait une petite sphère lumineuse qui semblait émaner du corps de la déesse morte.

Sans un mot, il saisit le globe dans le creux de sa main puis souffla doucement dessus pour en ranimer la flamme. C'était l'âme de Saori si longtemps retenue captive.

Toujours dans le même silence sentencieux, il replaça la petite lumière à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur percé et attendit que la blessure fût refermée. Puis, lentement, doucement, il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras et le souleva, faisant face à Arès.

« Prends-la. Ramène-la sur Terre où est sa place.

\- Mais… elle est comme morte.

\- Elle vivra… oui, elle vivra… car une grande déesse a donné sa vie pour elle. »

Arès reçut cette nouvelle vie comme son bien le plus précieux, en contemplant ce visage si serein il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que celle qu'il aimait avait quitté ce monde. Avant qu'il ait pu commencer sa question, le dieu de la mort la prévint.

« N'y pense même pas Arès. Je ne peux venir honorer la mémoire d'Athéna sur Terre : cela ne se peut car il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul héritier de Cronos. Et pour cela il me faut terminer ce duel. Est-ce bien ainsi Zeus ? »

Le roi des dieux n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la mort de sa fille.

« Je n'ai pas voulu cela, Hadès, mais Athéna est morte pour nous permettre de nous battre, pour que cette guerre cesse. La meilleure façon de rendre hommage à sa mémoire est de te détruire pour qu'enfin l'univers ne connaisse qu'un seul maître. »

Et alors le silence se fit pour donner le temps au dieu de la guerre sans visage d'emmener une simple mortelle vers sa nouvelle vie. Même dans le chaos de cette bataille, il y avait un temps pour la douleur et les larmes mais il ne durerait pas longtemps, tous en étaient conscients. Plus loin, les rois réunis éclatèrent de rire : une partie de la prédiction de Baldur était accomplie, bientôt leur heure viendrait.

Quand le corps de Saori Kido disparut dans les cieux, l'expression d'Hadès changea. Son visage serein était littéralement déformé par la haine, il ponctuait chaque mot d'un tremblement perceptible de sa lèvre supérieure.

« Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais… Bien plus que moi, tu as tué Athéna, le seul espoir de notre race. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, la Terre est condamnée, rien de bon ne poussera désormais dans ce monde pourri. »

Malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait subies, le maître des cieux ne semblait pas réellement affaibli. Comme les nuages qui se dissocient puis se retrouvent sous la pression du vent, les monceaux de son armure divine se cherchaient mutuellement et colmataient les brèches causées par les récents combats.

« Au diable le monde. Athéna était Terre et sa mort prouve que la civilisation est mortelle. Mais insensible au mouvement du temps, le ciel continuera d'exister et tels les nuages je resterai le seul être totalement libre et insoumis. »

Sans un mot, le dieu de la Mort embrassa d'un regard la désolation qui s'étendait sur Terre comme au Ciel. Leur combat incessant avait amené la souffrance aux hommes mais également à la Nature.

« Alors c'est donc cela ta motivation ? Vivre éternellement. Tu me fais vraiment peine, tu sais. Tu es en train de détruire ton avenir et celui du monde par peur de la mort.

\- Comment oses-tu ? »

Le dieu du ciel n'avait pas plutôt fini de prononcer ces paroles qu'il fut comme saisi d'un malaise. Le sol à ses pieds tournait en spirale et ses tympans lui renvoyaient un son strident insupportable.

Lorsqu'il parvint à rouvrir les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans le monde céleste mais dans une ville du monde inférieur dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Des immeubles lézardés montaient vers le ciel tandis que le souffle du vent dans les rues, amenait à ses narines l'odeur écœurante de cadavres en putréfaction. Le dieu de la mort ne semblait pas avoir été affecté par le phénomène.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te prévenir. C'est vrai que cela peut être assez désagréable quand on n'est pas… moi.

\- Tu prétends nous avoir téléportés depuis l'Olympe sur Terre de ta propre volonté ?!

\- Pas seulement nous deux, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur l'Olympe. En nous battant si haut dans le ciel, nous causons trop de dommages à la Terre, il était temps que cela cesse.

\- C'est impossible ! »

Sans davantage de préliminaires le fils de Cronos laissa exploser sa rage en se ruant sur son frère aîné. Il le domina l'espace d'une seconde de toute sa taille, leurs auras respectives s'affrontèrent un instant, soulevant sable et sang. Puis finalement, cédant à sa nature violente, celui qui commandait les éclairs frappa son adversaire au visage de toutes ses forces.

Le sol se lézarda sous l'impact mais le souffle que Zeus sentit dans son cou n'était pas celui de la victoire.

« Et c'est tout ? »

Le maître de la foudre tressaillit brutalement. L'adrénaline qui avait afflué dans son sang en remontant son épine dorsale l'avait paralysé l'espace d'une seconde. Il sentait le souffle de son frère sur sa nuque, la caresse de ses cheveux sur son épaule et ce contact lui était plus douloureux que l'étreinte d'un serpent. Dans un instant de lucidité il saisit le murmure du vent.

« In hoc signo vinces »

Mais en cet instant la croix qu'entrevoyait le grand Zeus dans les cieux n'était pas celle de la victoire sur Maxence mais l'annonciatrice de sa fin prochaine.

Se retournant vivement, il décocha un fulgurant coup de poing à son adversaire, lequel l'arrêta dans la paume de sa main droite avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Hadès essuya de sa main libre le sang qui maculait son front. Le pentacle sombre qui l'ornait au début de leur rencontre avait disparu comme absorbé par le néant.

« L'étoile de la mort qui t'avait choisie…

\- Annonce maintenant ta propre mort. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la divinité leva son index vers le ciel. Une nouvelle étoile brillait à côté de l'astre polaire au point d'occulter partiellement le chariot de la Grande Ourse. Mais c'était d'un éclat sombre qu'elle baignait la Terre.

Le cosmos d'Hadès qui retenait Zeus prisonnier commença à s'accroître terriblement jusqu'à repousser celui du dieu aux cheveux couleur azur.

« Tu avais raison : le cosmos des ténèbres ne pouvait te vaincre. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Rhéa, notre mère, elle m'a donné sa bénédiction en m'embrassant sur le front à l'endroit même où l'étoile de la mort trônait. »

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps l'affrontement, Zeus tentait désespérément d'arracher son poing du brasier qui le consumait mais ses efforts semblaient aussi vains que ceux d'un papillon pour échapper à l'attraction de la flamme.

« In hoc signo vinces. Par ce signe tu vaincras ! Aurais-tu l'audace de prétendre que tu peux me vaincre ?!

\- L'étoile de la mort t'a déjà condamné, fou que tu es ! »

Et alors que le roi des dieux comprenait enfin la nature de son destin, une orbe dorée se forma dans la paume de son successeur. Projetant son poing contre l'abdomen de son adversaire, le dieu de la mort ne consentit à relâcher son étreinte sur celui-ci que pour faciliter l'effet de la déflagration.

Tel un pantin désarticulé, le roi des dieux alla se fracasser dans le sol avant d'être comme attiré vers le ciel par la formidable puissance déchaînée contre lui. Dans son ascension, son dos rencontra les débris d'un immeuble et après avoir hurlé de douleur, il alla s'encastrer dans le sol de la métropole. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se relevait enfin, ses yeux brûlant de haine.

« Je… Je vais te tuer ! »

Hadès ouvrit les bras en souriant avec ironie.

« Tu veux me tuer ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, tente ta chance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus peur de mourir. La première fois que cela m'est arrivé, j'ai ressenti une souffrance horrible et j'ai bien cru que j'allais disparaître mais je me suis rapproché un peu plus du cosmos suprême. Ensuite, lorsque j'ai cherché Gaïa par delà les limbes, j'ai sacrifié mon essence même et senti mon âme brûler au contact du soleil comme les ailes d'Icare. Mais au lieu de la mort, c'est une nouvelle vie que l'on m'a donnée. »

Zeus reculait de plus en plus comme s'il découvrait avec terreur la véritable nature de son frère aîné. Sa voix tremblait comme celle d'un enfant.

« M… Monstre ! » parvint-il à articuler en appelant un éclair ridiculement faible sur son frère.

Hadès neutralisa la foudre dans la paume de sa main droite.

« Un monstre ? Peut-être as-tu raison. Mais lorsque tu m'as apporté la mort, j'avais abandonné toute idée de revenir à la vie, c'est pour cette raison que Gaïa m'a enfin accueilli dans son paradis…

Mais je n'y avais pas ma place… Pour avoir commis trop de crimes irréparables, pour avoir transcendé les limites de la vie, j'ai été maudit par le paradis des dieux !

\- Comment as-tu fait pour revenir de cet au-delà ?! Tu étais mort !

\- C'est là que tu atteins tes limites ! En acceptant de mourir pour renaître, j'ai approfondi mon lien avec le Big Will ! Il y a encore un an j'aurais été incapable de revenir de ce paradis par moi-même, mais j'ai changé ! Au prix d'immenses souffrances mon pouvoir sur la vie et la mort a augmenté par delà ce que je pensais possible !

\- Tu mens ! »

Le grand Zeus leva alors ses mains vers le ciel en s'écriant.

« Donne moi la défense ultime, raigeki no yoroi ! l'armure d'éclair ! »

Sous les yeux incrédules des spectateurs, un éclair terrible s'abattit sur le dieu. Il sembla un moment que son corps avait disparu dans cette explosion formidable puis il redevint visible. La foudre s'enroulait autour de lui comme une seconde peau.

« Hadès ! Cette protection est impénétrable ! Touche les éclairs qui me parcourent et tu perdras un bras ! Essaie de la regarder trop longtemps et tu deviendras aveugle ! Tu as devant toi la défense absolue ! »

Un sourire cruel déforma les lèvres du dieu de la mort.

« Tu te limites toujours au concret alors que mon pouvoir s'exerce sur l'esprit. Peu importe les barrières que tu érigeras devant ton corps, c'est ta raison que j'attaquerai ! »

Un étrange cosmos phosphorescent commença à se former autour du dieu de la mort tandis que le gémissement des âmes cherchant l'entrée du Meikai retentissait aux oreilles de tous.

« Remercie-moi car je vais te montrer ce qu'est la peur de la mort ! Par les vagues d'Hadès ! »

Mais Zeus avait été au moins aussi rapide que son rival et un gigantesque dragon d'éclairs ouvrit ses mâchoires pour broyer le dieu aux yeux d'or.

« Rairyuu no Tatsumaki ! Par le dragon foudroyant ! »

Surpris, le dieu de l'au-delà ne put éviter la gerbe d'éclairs qui déferla sur lui et le blessa à l'épaule. Mais quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Zeus lorsqu'il constata que bien loin d'être arrêtés par l'armure d'éclairs, les cercles phosphorescents progressaient vers lui ! Il sentit alors son cerveau exploser dans son crâne, son dos se briser sous la pression de son âme qui tentait de s'extraire de son corps.

A quelques mètres de là, Hadès se relevait sans difficulté apparente.

« Mes shinigami, les démons qui entraînent les âmes vers l'autre monde, semblent te trouver à leur goût. Pourras-tu leur échapper ? »

Zeus sentit en effet la pression de milliers de mains froides sur son âme. Chacune d'elles tissait une maille d'un filet dans lequel il allait être capturé. Un moment, il fut tenté d'abandonner, d'accepter son sort en priant pour revenir un jour à la vie. Mais une autre voix dans sa tête refusait de renoncer aux plaisirs terrestres et elle fut finalement la plus forte lorsque brisant son emprisonnement, l'âme du dieu rejoignit son corps.

« Comme je l'attendais de la part de mon frère cadet… tu as peur de la mort ! »

Le dieu du ciel tendit son poignet vers son menton, il ruisselait de larmes et de sueur. Lui le roi des dieux tremblait de peur au point d'en pleurer.

« Qui… qui pourrait m'en blâmer… lorsque l'on sait ce que tu fais aux âmes des morts !

\- Imbécile, si tu avais accepté de mourir, tu aurais peut-être acquis une puissance supérieure à la mienne en renaissant ! Mais tu n'aimes le pouvoir que pour ses manifestations extérieures ! Un dieu digne de ce nom ne devrait pas avoir peur de mourir ! »

Et d'un moulinet de son épée, le dieu de la mort coupa les nerfs de ses jambes.

« Si tu as à ce point peur de moi, alors tu ne mérites que de vivre à genoux ! »

Hadès s'arrêta un instant en constatant un phénomène étrange : pareil à des serpents, les tendons qu'il venait de couper se cherchaient entre eux et au bout de quelques secondes se réunissaient. Il en était de même pour l'armure de son frère : chaque morceau arraché semblait produire lui-même le métal nécessaire à sa reconstitution.

Une fois que ses plaies aux jambes furent cicatrisées, le roi des dieux se releva pour faire face à son aîné.

« Tu comprends à présent pourquoi je n'ai pratiquement pas souffert des combats que j'ai livrés aujourd'hui ? Ce sang qui coule dans mes veines a une capacité de régénération quasi instantanée !

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu as pu survivre à des blessures si terribles.

\- Alors tu dois comprendre que tout ce que tu tenteras sera vain ! Même si tu es plus puissant que moi, tu es surclassé par le physique que Dieu m'a conféré à la naissance ! »

N'écoutant que sa haine pour cet homme, Hadès se rua sur son adversaire et lui décocha un coup d'épée à l'épaule. A sa grande surprise, le roi du ciel ne fit aucun mouvement pour éviter et l'acier s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas que ça ne peut avoir aucun effet ?! Je ne ressens déjà plus la douleur. »

Le dieu de la mort tenta de retirer son épée mais les tendons de l'épaule s'étaient déjà réunis, permettant à son opposant d'emprisonner son arme.

« Par l'orbe tourbillonnante ! »

Zeus avait plaqué sa main libre contre l'abdomen de son frère, lequel immobilisé ne pouvait éviter. L'épée des illusions resta figée dans la chair de sa victime tandis que son détenteur était emporté par la force de l'assaut.

« Ah ! Ah ! Tu as vu ça ? »

Mais le rire du souverain du royaume céleste fut de courte durée car sa Némésis reparaissait déjà sous un nuage de poussière. Il désigna alors le centre de son front de l'index.

« Tu as peut-être reçu un corps indestructible à la naissance, mais moi j'ai reçu un don bien plus précieux de la part de notre mère. Sa bénédiction.

\- Ne me fais pas rire ! Ce n'est pas cela qui te donnera plus de puissance !

\- Vraiment ? Alors regarde bien ! »

Prenant une position de combat, le dieu de la mort commença à faire brûler son cosmos autour de lui mais c'était une aura différente, moins sinistre que celle connue de Zeus. Six épées de lumière surgirent alors de son dos avant de se révéler sous leur véritable forme : des ailes d'ange. Mais ce déploiement de puissance n'était pas terminé car les ailes angéliques se replièrent progressivement sur le corps de leur maître jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement. Les plumes commencèrent alors à se liquéfier pour épouser les courbes de leur hôte jusqu'à dessiner les formes harmonieuses d'une cloth.

Il sembla à Zeus que l'univers explosait d'allégresse à cet instant tant l'intensité de la lumière dégagée par cette armure était immense. Il pouvait littéralement entendre les cris de joie de la Terre et du ciel, honorées de recevoir un tel homme en leur sein.

Puis elle fut finalement visible : l'armure d'or aux six ailes d'archange, la nouvelle armure divine d'Hadès. Selon le vœu de Rhéa, la renaissance du dieu de la mort s'était faite dans la lumière tandis que sur son front se dessinait une nouvelle marque, celle d'une étoile d'or.

« Merci mère, par ce signe je le vaincrai, ajouta simplement le maître de la mort. »

Zeus serrait les poings de rage alors que l'épée des illusions s'arrachait d'elle-même à sa chair pour reprendre sa place dans la main de son maître.

« Non ! Je ne peux croire que notre mère t'ait choisi pour porter une telle armure plutôt que moi ! Que voit-elle donc en toi qu'elle ne voie en moi ?!

\- Moi, je ne refuse pas mon destin. »

Retrouvant une certaine lucidité, Zeus défia à nouveau son aîné.

« Mon destin est de régner sur le monde car ce corps parfait ne vieillira jamais, il ne sera jamais affecté par la maladie. Comme le ciel, je suis éternel !

\- Alors regarde ce que je vais faire de ton rêve d'éternité ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le dieu le plus terrible leva la main droite vers le ciel azuré. Dans la paume de sa main se forma une petite orbe sombre. Progressivement, une multitude de petits esprits vêtus de blanc se groupèrent autour de celle-ci.

« Regarde bien le visage de la mort ! Cette chose si terrifiante qu'on lui interdit la voie de la lumière ! Shinigami no mai ! La danse des faucheurs ! »

A ces mots une multitude de démons faucheurs venant de toutes les religions du monde se répandit dans les cieux, leur seul point commun étant les flammes phosphorescentes qui entouraient leurs corps décharnés. Et chaque démon ainsi invoqué broyait impitoyablement entre ses mâchoires chacun des nuages qui peuplaient le ciel.

« Regarde bien ce pouvoir ! Enma, Osiris, Janaham, Gehenna, Naraka, Sheol, Diyu et Hel! Tous ces dieux de l'au-delà sont mes serviteurs, mes esclaves! La mort est la seule fatalité à laquelle tu ne peux échapper ! Quand ces démons auront dévoré le dernier nuage du ciel, tu ne seras plus rien ! »

A chaque morsure des esprits malins, le grand Zeus sentait son corps s'affaiblir. Hadès avait percé le secret de son corps : c'était un amas de chair sans consistance, à la manière des nuages, il se reconstituait sans cesse mais si le ciel lui-même venait à être sacrifié…

« Je n'abdiquerai pas ! J'appelle à mon aide toutes les étoiles du cosmos ! Qu'elles détruisent la source de ton pouvoir maléfique ! »

Ce fut alors comme si toutes les étoiles qui étaient accrochées comme des lucioles à la voûte céleste avaient quitté leur emplacement et sous les yeux stupéfaits des derniers humains qui se trouvaient sur Terre, une avalanche d'étoiles filantes s'abattit sur la Terre !

Hadès contempla quelques secondes ce spectacle magnifique, un sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres écarlates.

« Si tu n'as pas de scrupules à sacrifier la Terre, j'en aurai d'autant moins à sacrifier le ciel. J'appelle les 108 étoiles maléfiques ! »

Et dans un fracas formidable les astres venus du ciel rencontrèrent les étoiles maléfiques venues des profondeurs de la terre. Ce fut un choc formidable dont aucune des deux forces ne semblait devoir l'emporter.

Les deux monarques décrivaient des passes compliquées pour guider leurs partisanes vers la faille dans la défense de l'adversaire, contrôlant simultanément une centaine de combattants. Et chacune des étoiles se fracassait dans un choc titanesque contre sa jumelle, la déflagration laminant toujours un peu plus la planète bleue. Et à chaque étoile détruite s'ajoutait une blessure sanglante dans les corps immortels des deux adversaires. Il sembla aux humains épouvantés que cette bataille n'aurait jamais de fin, une explosion succédant toujours à une autre. Puis finalement le combat cessa faute de combattants et une pluie de sang se répandit sur Terre. Et les deux frères riaient à gorge déployée devant ce spectacle horrible qui les faisait revenir à leur nature primale, leurs beaux visages couverts d'un sang impur.

Mais au moment où la dernière étoile explosa, le dieu de la mort souriait : il n'y avait plus qu'un seul nuage dans le ciel, il avait gagné.

La guerre des étoiles avait causé la souffrance du ciel et de tous les démons Shinigami qui avait pris part à cette bataille, un seul était encore vaillant. Enma, le juge de l'Enfer de Yomi tenait entre ses puissantes mains la dernière survivance du ciel. Les canines démesurément allongées qui laminaient ses propres lèvres faisaient couler sur sa langue un sang dont il se repaissait. Et ce petit dieu était à ce moment pour Zeus le plus sombre des augures. Hadès n'avait plus qu'à refermer son poing pour écraser cet être débile et alors le corps du divin Zeus serait détruit.

« J'ai toujours détesté ce monde et il me l'a bien rendu. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin l'occasion de le rendre plus sombre. »

Le grand Zeus tremblait de tout son corps mais ce n'était pas seulement de peur, à ce sentiment se mêlait un soupçon d'excitation à l'idée d'avoir combattu un homme aussi puissant. Et même si sa pouvoir était en miettes, son orgueil, lui était intact.

« D'où te vient une telle puissance ? Serait-il le fils du dieu suprême annoncé par la prophétie ? »

Avec une lenteur calculée, Hadès avançait vers son frère dans son armure brillante comme de l'or, ses cheveux bougeant au rythme du vent.

« Tu n'as donc rien compris. C'est à mon règne et non au tien que l'enfant annoncé par la prophétie mettra un terme. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter…

\- Attends ! Si tu détruis le ciel, tu condamnes tous les êtres humains sur Terre à une mort certaine !

\- N'essaye pas de faire appel à ma conscience. En tuant Athéna, tu as détruit tout ce qu'il y avait de bon sur cette planète, rien de bon n'y poussera plus jamais. Adieu donc. »

Mais alors que sa main allait se refermer, intimant par là même l'ordre à Enma de détruire la dernière réminiscence des cieux, le regard du dieu de la mort se troubla. Ses yeux ne lui renvoyaient pas la réalité ni même le présent mais des scènes éparses se trouvant dans un avenir incertain.

« Papa, papa ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le dieu de la mort sentit ses paupières s'ouvrir pour lui offrir la vue d'une petite fille aux cheveux très bruns tirant sur le mauve. Ses joues étaient encore creusées de petites fossettes enfantines tandis que des cerises étaient pendues à ses oreilles. Il s'entendit répondre des mots qu'il n'avait pas voulus prononcer.

« Qu'y a t il Makaria ?

\- C'est le soleil papa !

\- Le soleil ?

\- Oui un magnifique lever de soleil, répéta l'enfant en tapant des mains. Tu viens voir ? »

Se cramponnant à sa main, la petite fille le tira dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le balcon de leur maison. C'était le premier jour de l'hiver, le spectacle du soleil se levant sur les cerisiers en fleurs couverts de neige était saisissant de beauté. Les rayons de l'astre solaire baignaient ses yeux de lumière tandis qu'à l'horizon, il admirait pour la première fois de sa vie la magnificence d'une aurore boréale multicolore.

« C'est pas mal, hein ? demanda Makaria.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

La petite fille souriait de toutes ses dents, laissant entrevoir sa langue par le trou qui s'était formé à la suite de la chute d'une dent de lait.

« Non, pas moi toute seule. J'ai demandé de l'aide à mes amis les nuages et aussi au soleil et à la Terre. On a fait tout ça ensemble, répondit-elle en écartant les bras pour désigner ses amis. On a fait tout ça pour toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais vu une aurore boréale, alors on voulait t'en montrer une, pour te faire plaisir. »

Pour toute réponse, Hadès enlaça tendrement l'enfant qui entreprit immédiatement de peupler sa joue de bisous.

« Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans toi ? »

Lorsque les brumes du futur se dissipèrent, le dieu de la mort sentait encore la chaleur de cette étreinte sur sa peau rougie. Derrière lui, il entendit une voix familière, celle de sa première fille qu'il avait rejetée par le passé. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps.

« Père, je vous en prie. Ne vous commencez pas votre règne en vous couvrant de sang. »

En reconnaissant la voix et les cheveux couleur de cendre de sa fille adoptive, le dieu de la mort ouvrit les bras pour la laisser s'y blottir. La jeune femme sauta littéralement au cou de son père.

« Oh ! Père, vous enfin !

\- Elysée, tu t'es toujours occupée de moi… Tu es toujours là pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. »

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, le dieu de la mort semblait lui trouver à présent une beauté insoupçonnée. Dans les nuées sacrifiées, il se plaisait à imaginer le sourire de Makaria et il rougissait en pensant au goût de cerise de ses baisers d'enfant. Lentement, il desserra les phalanges de sa main droite. Enma, le juge de l'enfer de Yomi relâcha alors son étreinte sur le malheureux nuage captif puis repartit se cacher dans les profondeurs du monde souterrain.

« Elysée, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner, je dois discuter avec mon frère. »

La jeune déesse obéit docilement, encore émue par l'étreinte de son père. Zeus, de son côté, balançait entre stupéfaction et rage. Son armure n'était plus que lambeaux et il n'arrivait plus à reconstituer son cosmos.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu épargné ?! »

Hadès posa la main sur la paume son épée se préparant à l'extraire du bois où le dernier assaut l'avait figée comme jadis Siegmund l'avait fait pour Garm.

« Jamais personne ne m'a humilié comme tu l'as fait ! »

Ce disant, Zeus avait concentré toute son énergie dans son poing. Une sphère tourbillonnante se forma devant lui et déferla sur le dieu de la mort.

Celui-ci retira la lame d'un coup sec, le crissement de l'acier faisant vibrer ses tympans. L'épée des illusions positionnée en parallèle au dos de son détenteur décrivit un demi-cercle parfait, coupant en deux la sphère qui contenait toute l'énergie du roi des dieux qui revint par vagues sur celui-ci.

Zeus tomba à genoux, terrassé par l'humiliation et la constatation de son infériorité.

« Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être la pauvre créature prise au piège ? Pour ton information, la technique que j'ai utilisée se nomme « couper les vagues de l'océan ». Tu aurais pu l'apprendre en une heure si tu avais pris le risque d'être trempé par l'eau salée des vagues.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Hadès, pourquoi as-tu empêché ton démon de me tuer ? »

Le dieu de la mort toisa un moment son frère avec mépris.

« Tu as peur de la mort. De ce fait, tu ne peux pas acquérir une puissance supérieure à la mienne. Te tuer n'a absolument aucun intérêt. Et puis… bientôt viendra au monde une enfant qui aime jouer avec les nuages. Si je détruisais le ciel, je la priverais de ce plaisir. Cette raison là me suffit pour te laisser la vie. Adieu. »

Ayant dit, le maître du Meikai tourna le dos à son frère signifiant ainsi la fin de leur duel. Et alors qu'un dieu allait vers son destin, un autre hurlait de rage.

« Hadès ! Ne me tourne pas le dos ! Ce duel n'est pas encore fini ! HADES ! »

« Cette issue ne saurait me convenir. J'entends d'ici les rois crier leur rage de voir leur emprisonnement inutilement prolongé ! Combien de temps passera-t-il encore avant qu'il ne reste finalement qu'un seul héritier de Cronos ? »

Celui que l'on nommait Métatron sentait un éon ténébreux se former autour de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait eu pour coutume de ne jamais déroger à ses principes, fût-ce pour un empire. Sodome et Gomorrhe lui auraient-elles présenté dix justes, elles auraient été épargnées. Y avait-il seulement dix justes sur Terre à l'heure actuelle ? Les rois d'Utopia étaient tous à un degré plus ou moins élevé des assassins, ni Hadès ni Zeus et encore moins ceux qui les entouraient n'étaient innocents. Et puis Baldur ne venait-il pas d'achever la moisson des orphelins qui erraient sur Terre ?

Donner la puissance de Cronos à l'un de ses héritiers avait du reste toujours été son objectif prioritaire, savoir qui de Zeus ou d'Hadès en serait le dépositaire était la seule question qui lui restât à trancher. Mais le dieu de la mort venait de faire preuve d'une irresponsabilité coupable en refusant de se saisir de la couronne qui était à portée de sa main. Qui plus est, Rhéa avait commis un délit d'ingérence en faveur de ce dernier, un tel acte en appelait un autre de même nature.

Au terme d'un conflit intérieur qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le Régent finit par se saisir d'un long bâton terminé par une lame recourbée puis articula avec une émotion perceptible dans sa voix.

« Rhéa, tu dois te sentir bien seule dans ce paradis solitaire. Accepte ce témoignage d'affection de t'envoyer l'un de tes enfants pour te tenir compagnie. »

Depuis la destruction de la tête monstrueuse de Medusa, la cité géante d'Utopia n'était plus limitée dans son expansion sur la planète Terre et telle une pieuvre, elle étendait ses multiples ramifications sur l'ensemble de la planète.

En se téléportant dans une grande ville déserte, Hadès avait voulu limiter les effets de la bataille qu'il livrait pour la faune terrestre. Mais si clairvoyant qu'il fût, il ne pouvait soupçonner cet incroyable pouvoir qui jaillissait de la source même d'Utopia, la terre où les rêves devenaient réalité.

Il n'avait pas reconnu dans cette ville, le Mont Orthys, l'ancienne forteresse des indomptables Titans, pas plus qu'il n'avait remarqué l'émergence de cette arche monumentale marquée du sceau de l'utopie à mesure que son désir de puissance croissait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux, libre. Les cieux lui semblaient cléments et il envisageait avec bonheur de retrouver ses amis. N'était-ce pas Odin qui pleurait de son œil unique en l'apercevant ? Thanatos et Hypnos, bien que s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre rayonnaient de bonheur. Et surtout il y avait Pandora… il allait enfin pouvoir l'étreindre et l'entretenir de projets d'avenir.

Mais à l'espoir qui fleurissait dans son cœur succéda une sournoise appréhension quand il entendit un son. Le murmure d'une créature désespérée, acculée à la dernière extrémité qui désire de toutes ses forces être dans la peau d'un autre.

Le grand Zeus était à genoux, des larmes salines se répandaient sur le sol sableux indigne de recevoir le présent d'un si grand monarque.

« Plus… plus… de… pouvoir. »

La marche du dieu de la mort s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit la terrible implication de ce souhait. Une goutte de sueur glacée s'écoula le long de son front.

« Père… donne moi plus de pouvoir ! Plus de pouvoir ! »

Némésis, qui se trouvait à proximité des portes d'Utopia vit avec horreur que celles-ci commençaient à s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la prière du dieu du ciel.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Seul le régent a le pouvoir d'ouvrir les portes d'Utopia ! Ou alors ! Non cela voudrait dire ! »

La reine d'Utopia n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car elle fut littéralement balayée par le souffle qui s'échappa des portes ouvertes de la terre de nulle part de même que tous les humains qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de cent kilomètres.

Elle fut cependant rattrapée par Odin qui la prenant dans ses bras la pressa de questions.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu disais qu'il y avait un moyen de faire cesser ce conflit ! »

Némésis déglutit péniblement avant de répondre.

« C'est trop tard maintenant… Ce que je craignais est arrivé… Le cœur rempli de haine et de jalousie de Zeus a appelé le pouvoir de Cronos qui réside dans Utopia et le régent n'a pas pu s'y opposer.

\- Tu veux dire que cette énergie qui t'a balayée, c'est la volonté de Cronos ?!

\- Oui et il va bientôt ressusciter à travers son fils. »

Les yeux de la reine se fermèrent alors sur l'infini tandis que le chef des Ases prenait sur lui de l'emporter le plus loin possible.

Mais Némésis se trompait en affirmant que le Régent d'Utopia n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de s'opposer à cette catastrophe. Car bien loin de là, dans le lieu où les dieux de l'Olympe dormiraient désormais à jamais, celui qui imitait les paroles de Dieu découvrait son visage et retirait son diadème.

« Soit Zeus, si tu as besoin du pouvoir de Cronos je te le donne. Utilise-le pour détruire cette terre pourrie par des rêves qui ne se réalisent jamais ».

Hadès quant à lui tentait désespérément d'enrayer le déploiement de l'énergie de son père, opposant à ce torrent la divine puissance de ses bras.

« La Big Will c'est la volonté créatrice de l'univers et le premier à l'avoir libéré fut Cronos. Mais mon père a lui-même détruit le monde dont il était issu avant de s'installer sur celui-ci. Si Zeus devient Cronos, cette tragédie se répètera encore ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! »

En disant cela, le dieu de la mort avait fait exploser son cosmos plus violemment que jamais à tel point qu'il sembla aux spectateurs avoir disparu dans le tourbillon de la volonté de Cronos.

Mais au moment où Zeus écartait les bras pour recevoir le pouvoir de son père, une étoile filante fonça vers son torse, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et allait le transpercer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes et la tragédie prendrait fin avant même de commencer !

Mais alors qu'elle était presque arrivée au terme de sa course, l'étoile de la mort fut arrêtée par deux forces dont la vitesse de déplacement était pratiquement égale à la sienne.

Hadès ne put retenir sa surprise en croisant les regards rouge vif et mauves des rois Oblivion et Uriel qui tenaient l'épée enflammée à deux mains en porte-à-faux de la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bande d'abrutis ?! »

Uriel et son comparse commençaient déjà à ployer sous l'incroyable puissance de leur opposant mais la lueur qui brillait au fonds de leurs yeux en disait long sur leur détermination.

« Notre… devoir de rois d'Utopia ! Faciliter le retour de Cronos ! »

Hadès fut obligé de rompre le contact avec la lame d'Uriel pour s'engager dans un duel pressé avec celui-ci.

« Si Cronos revient, ce sera la fin de ce monde !

\- De ce monde oui ! Mais pas d'Utopia ! Et alors nous serons honorés au-delà de nos espérances pour avoir participé à son retour ! »

Touché par une attaque psychique d'Oblivion, Hadès fit aussi rapidement qu'il le put le vide dans son esprit tout en ordonnant oralement à Hypnos et Thanatos de venir s'occuper de ces gêneurs.

Mais au moment où les rois d'Utopia disparurent enfin de sa vue, ses yeux lui renvoyèrent une image effroyable. Le corps de Zeus était en train de changer comme avalé par une substance noirâtre qui menaçait de le submerger complètement le faisant de plus en plus ressembler à celui qui avait apporté à la fois la lumière et le chaos dans la création.

« Mère pardonnez-moi. Frère, je vais devoir prendre ta vie pour celle de cette planète ! »

Ne pouvant se permettre de faire dans la subtilité stratégique, le maître de la mort avait levé son épée au-dessus de lui dans l'intention de couper en deux le monstre qui lui faisait face. Il avait mis toute son énergie et sa puissance dans cette attaque pour un coup qui devait être mortel.

Lorsqu'il rencontra sa cible, l'ancienne capitale se disloqua entièrement faisant s'écrouler l'ensemble de la superstructure qui avait en son temps hébergé les titans.

Pourtant l'épée du dieu n'avait pas atteint sa cible car elle avait rencontré une lame toute aussi divine qui n'était tenue que d'une seule main par une personne dont le regard félin lui était par trop familier malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

« Cela faisait longtemps, mon fils. »

Hadès constata avec horreur le changement physique qui s'était opéré chez son frère : les yeux bleus de celui-ci avaient pris une forme féline et rouge sang, ses cheveux couleur de ciel étaient devenus aussi blancs et longs que ceux du régent d'Utopia tandis que ses lèvres avaient viré du rouge au bleu pâle comme si la couleur de la vie les avait quittés. Ce n'était plus Zeus ni même Cronos mais un fantôme de ce semeur de chaos qui avait terrorisé la création lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé dans la folie.

« Tu n'es pas mon père ! »

Celui qui avait été ainsi renié ne laissa guère le temps à son fils de poursuivre les salutations car d'un moulinet de son épée démesurément allongée à tel point qu'elle rappelait la forme d'une faux, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre et d'un autre moulinet l'envoya dans les airs.

Hadès n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser porter par les vents ascendants jusqu'à pouvoir poser les pieds sur le toit de l'une des halles de l'ancienne capitale.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par le fantôme de Cronos qui toucha le sol avec une telle lenteur qu'il semblait léviter dans les airs. Cronos regarda son fils avec une affection non dissimulée.

« Oui c'est vrai, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait Cronos. Il me faut pour cela m'unir avec celui qui possède sa volonté et son corps. »

Le dieu de la mort avait quant à lui du mal à maîtriser les bouffées de haine qui lui venaient à la bouche.

« C'est cette personne qui a permis aux portes d'Utopia de s'ouvrir n'est-ce pas ?! Quel qu'il soit je lui ferai payer de s'être servi du corps de mon frère ! »

Cronos descendit alors de son promontoire pour détailler le visage de son fils ce qui confirma Hadès dans ses doutes : cet homme avait bien la capacité de lévitation. Cela allait rendre le combat encore plus difficile.

En soulevant une mèche de cheveux du front de son fils, le semeur de chaos ne put réprimer sa surprise.

« Tu as perdu ton étoile de la mort ? Quel dommage. C'était la seule chose qui te rendait unique.

\- C'est ma mère la grande Rhéa qui m'a permis de perdre ce signe de haine et de mort. »

Cronos sourit avec une ironie qui rappelait beaucoup celle de son fils aîné.

« Simple illusion. La mort fait partie de toi au même titre que la jalousie, la tristesse ou la haine et tu le sais. »

Hadès préféra couper court à ce genre de conversation qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise en présence de Pandora pour en venir à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Qu'espères-tu accomplir en ressuscitant ici ? »

Cronos sourit à nouveau avec douceur tandis qu'il tendait lentement sa main droite ouverte vers le soleil, ridicule boule lumineuse prisonnière de son étreinte.

« Je ne suis qu'un esprit guidé par ses souvenirs. Haine, jalousie, désir de pouvoir sont les sentiments qui m'ont ramené dans ce monde pour accomplir ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

En disant cela, Cronos avait refermé sa main sur l'astre solaire et pendant quelques secondes la Terre entière fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et même le puissant Hadès sentait son cœur trembler devant un pouvoir si terrifiant.

« Ce que j'espère, Hadès, c'est utiliser ce monde comme un bateau pour naviguer dans l'obscurité de l'espace comme je l'ai fait avec celui des Titans. Un jour nous découvrirons un nouveau monde et nous créerons notre brillant futur sur cette planète comme jadis j'ai découvert la Terre. »

Tandis qu'il énonçait ce discours, Cronos avait levé la main au dessus de lui et des nuages d'une noirceur opaque avaient commencé à s'accumuler, rendant la terre imperméable à toute sorte de lumière. Les brumes commençaient déjà à se répandre dans les contrées terrestres jusqu'à la lointaine Asgard où reposaient les guerriers divins et dans la céleste Olympe où Métatron souriait d'aise.

« Tu dis « nous » mais en supposant que je te suive, qu'arrivera-t-il à cette planète ? »

Un sourire ironique déforma à nouveau les lèvres de Cronos car il savait pertinemment que le fait de cacher les rayons du soleil répondait aux aspirations secrètes de son fils.

« Cela dépend de toi. Je crois. »

La question n'attendait pas de réponse car en abaissant la main, Cronos donna lui-même le signal du début de l'affrontement.

Le père et le fils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, Hadès maniant la terrible épée des illusions et Cronos la faucille qui lui avait permis de tuer Ouranos et que la volonté de Zeus avait convertie en épée à lame recourbée.

Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe et pour la première fois la force du dieu des ténèbres fut surpassée par une puissance encore plus terrifiante.

Parmi les spectateurs Thanatos puis Hypnos furent obligés d'interrompre la joute qui les opposait à Uriel et Oblivion car ils venaient d'être terrassés par une douleur insupportable.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Gémit Thanatos. »

Après lui avoir sadiquement délivré un coup de pied dans le ventre, Uriel consentit à lui répondre.

« C'est ce qui devait arriver ! Maintenant que le grand Cronos est sur le point de ressusciter, tous les êtres qui ne sont pas de même nature que lui vont connaître une intense douleur qui sera le prélude à la mort. Un être aussi taré que toi, Thanatos, élevé au rang de dieu par Hadès n'est pas de la même nature que moi qui ai reçu l'essence d'Utopia. »

Comme il se trouvait à la même hauteur qu'Uriel, le demi-dieu qui commande à la mort cracha au visage du roi d'Utopia.

« Enfoiré, je préfère avoir saisi la main d'Hadès que celle de Cronos… »

Uriel saisit son épée et prit son élan pour décapiter le dieu aux cheveux couleur argent mais à ce moment Oblivion agrippa son bras droit de toutes ses forces.

« Es-tu fou ? Il s'agit d'un enfant d'Hadès !

\- Et alors ? La guerre est finie, Cronos a ressuscité ! Le sang d'Hadès ne vaut plus rien ! »

Changeant de stratégie Oblivion adopta sa voix la plus douce.

« Au contraire mon ami. Ne vois-tu pas que le but de Cronos est d'anéantir toute forme de vie sur cette planète ?

\- Mais Utopia est…

\- Utopia est condamnée si un monstre pareil vient à régner ! Ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est ni Zeus ni Cronos ?! C'est un monstre qui est né d'un éon ténébreux, le produit de tous nos souhaits non exaucés. »

Pour la première fois, Uriel semblait affecté par l'issue de la bataille. Son poing se contracta sur l'épée brûlante tandis qu'il observait Cronos chasser le dieu de la mort dans les recoins de la cité.

« C'est vrai. Il n'y a aucune crainte de Dieu chez ce monstre ! Comment pourrais-je vouloir d'un souverain pareil ?!

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Ce que je fais depuis toujours : protéger Utopia ! »

Hadès et Cronos poursuivaient leur duel mais le dieu de la mort avait souvent le désavantage au niveau de la force physique de sorte que chaque engagement se terminait par un net avantage en faveur de Cronos.

« Quel pouvoir effrayant ! Dire qu'il n'est encore que la moitié de lui-même tant qu'il n'aura pas pu fusionner avec le véritable responsable de sa résurrection ! Cela ne doit pas arriver ! »

Profitant de l'interruption de leurs duels aériens, Hadès envisagea d'utiliser toutes ses techniques de combat à l'épée contre son adversaire.

« Son épée est recourbée et très lourde. Il ne peut sans doute la manier qu'à deux mains, c'est peut-être ma seule chance si j'utilise la même technique qu'avec Zeus. »

Le dieu de la mort prit une longue inspiration et se prépara à utiliser sa botte secrète la plus redoutable en commençant par ranger son épée au fourreau.

Cronos ne parut nullement inquiété par cette position.

Hadès amena sa jambe gauche en avant de quelques centimètres de sa jambe droite. C'était dans cet intervalle où aucune prise d'élan ne lui était permise qu'il devrait atteindre la vitesse divine et porter son attaque sans pour autant entailler son genou qui se trouverait dans la trajectoire de sa lame.

Regardant de loin l'engagement, Odin tentait de se rassurer sur les chances de son ami de remporter la victoire.

« Tout va bien ! Même si Cronos parvient à bloquer la technique d'Hadès, il n'échappera pas au second temps de cette attaque : il sera emporté vers l'espace de vide crée par l'épée des illusions et comme Zeus coupé en deux. »

Le dieu de la mort passa enfin à l'assaut malgré l'épuisement qui commençait à le gagner sournoisement au moment le moins approprié.

« Je ne dois pas défaillir ! Ma technique de « la lame du vide » ne doit pas échouer ! Si je perds, cette planète subira le même sort que le monde des Titans ! »

L'assaut d'Hadès fut fulgurant, la vitesse de la lumière dépassée en une seconde, le dieu échappa complètement à la vue de Cronos qui ne chercha même pas à deviner d'où pouvait venir l'assaut. L'épée des illusions fut alors extraite de son fourreau dans l'intervalle le plus court possible et rencontra l'épaule droite de Cronos qu'elle lamina entièrement. Tout en Hadès criait victoire : privé de son bras droit le dieu ne pourrait jamais riposter ! Il ne restait plus qu'à achever le deuxième temps de la technique de la lame du vide et c'en serait fini de ce cauchemar !

Hadès continua donc le cercle complet qu'il devait tracer avec sa lame créant ainsi un espace de vide dans l'air vers lequel Cronos fut aspiré.

« Ce n'est pas normal, il ne cherche pas à résister ! »

Le dieu de la mort comprit son échec en apercevant le sourire sadique du fantôme de son père qui avec une facilité incroyable venait de passer son épée dans sa main gauche.

« Tu m'as déjà montré cette technique » lui souffla-t-il.

Cronos bloqua alors l'épée des illusions qui se dirigeait vers son flanc au moyen de sa propre lame puis d'un simple mouvement du bras droit, il dissipa l'aire de vide crée par l'arme d'Hadès.

Celui-ci tomba à genoux devant son « père », mentalement anéanti.

« Cette technique est exceptionnelle mon fils. Mais tu as oublié que je suis à la fois Zeus et l'esprit de Cronos. Ses souvenirs récents m'ont permis de trouver une parade à ton attaque.

\- J'ai détruit ton bras droit, comment as-tu pu contre-attaquer d'une seule main ?

\- Tout simplement parce que cette épée a été faite pour moi dans les temps mythologiques où elle avait l'apparence d'une faucille. Je me suis entraîné à son maniement pendant des années avant de m'en servir contre Ouranos. Aujourd'hui je l'utilise aussi bien de la dextre que de la senestre et elle ne me semble pas plus lourde qu'une plume. De plus, tu es à bout de forces. »

Hadès se releva difficilement en s'appuyant sur son arme. C'était le quatrième duel qu'il enchaînait dans une seule journée et il commençait à ressentir le contrecoup de l'effort qu'il avait fourni jusqu'alors.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer. Si tu as les souvenirs de Zeus tu dois aussi savoir que la moindre blessure peut m'être fatale. »

Cronos eut alors un geste des plus inattendus : il planta lui-même son épée dans le sol puis approcha son poing de la blessure faite à son fils. Les gouttes de sang ruisselant de sa paume se déposèrent sur la plaie, la refermant partiellement.

« N'est-ce pas évident, mon fils ? Mon esprit a pris possession du corps de ton frère car il m'a appelé mais pour te dire la vérité, les portes d'Utopia auraient dû s'ouvrir pour toi.

\- Comment ?! »

Cronos s'avança alors et prit son fils aîné dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, leur chevelure se mélangeant.

« Je t'aime. »

Hadès eut le souffle coupé par cette déclaration venant du fantôme de son père. Comment aurait-il pu accepter l'amour d'un être aussi monstrueux qui après avoir crée l'univers l'avait détruit et venait de prendre le corps de son fils cadet ? Mais au fond, le Hadès qui avait tenté de conquérir le monde avait-il fait mieux ? S'était-il montré moins abominable en volant l'identité d'un adolescent au cœur pur et en tentant d'éteindre toute vie sur Terre ?

Cronos saisit le visage de son fils entre ses mains pour le placer face au sien. L'affection qui luisait dans ses yeux était indéniablement sincère.

« Tu es un être magnifique. Vivant toujours dans les ténèbres, tu as tenté de donner une chance aux hommes de racheter leurs pêchés. Océan de tristesse tu as toujours su donner de l'amour sans chercher à le recevoir. Tes capacités physiques enfin te classent très au-dessus de tes frères. Cette armure couleur d'or que tu portes te définit magnifiquement : tu es la fatalité qui permet le renouvellement de l'univers, celle qui touchera le prince comme le mendiant et pourtant tu portes en toi le rêve d'un monde utopique où les désirs se réalisent. »

Cronos marqua une légère pause avant de poursuivre.

« Cette terre est pourrie par des désirs qui ne se réalisent jamais et suscitent jalousie, haine, refus d'écouter et de comprendre mais Utopia est différente : c'est un monde où il suffit de souhaiter une chose pour qu'elle soit, où les désirs peuvent devenir réalité. Le souverain de ce pays ce devrait être toi. Pense à ce que nos deux volontés pourraient réaliser une fois que nous aurons trouvé une nouvelle planète. »

Hadès repoussa doucement les bras de son père.

« Je l'ai cru moi aussi qu'en épurant cette planète des humains nous pourrions bâtir Utopia. Mais un monde où les désirs se réalisent sans que l'on ait besoin de faire le moindre effort est une aberration. Le pouvoir n'est rien sans la volonté et la volonté n'est rien sans le pouvoir, c'est ce que j'ai appris en saisissant la Big Will. Les Utopiens doivent être une race bien ennuyeuse s'il leur suffit de prier leurs dieux pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent. Les humains sont peut-être en grande partie mauvais mais ils font des rêves tous différents qu'ils s'efforcent de réaliser au travers de leur vie. Tout un peuple faisant le même rêve sans avoir la force ni l'envie de le réaliser par lui-même, si ce peuple existe alors il ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le sourire de Cronos s'élargit encore tandis que l'affection qui brûlait dans ses yeux ne se démentait pas une seule seconde.

« Magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Je croyais te combler en te proposant de régner sur un peuple sans vices mais je vois qu'il t'en faut plus. Alors soit je détruirai cette planète et tous ceux qui y vivent s'ils sont un obstacle au bonheur de mon fils adoré. Mais avant cela il y a une question qui mérite réponse ! »

Sans articuler le commencement d'une question, Cronos abattit son épée sur Hadès qui se jeta en arrière pour l'éviter immédiatement suivi par son père. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau avant que les deux combattants ne s'engouffrent dans un bâtiment sombre où aucune lumière ne filtrait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend plus fort ? »

Se fiant à l'origine de la voix, Hadès para rapidement un assaut venant de la gauche et dut tendre tous ses muscles pour résister à la formidable pression exercée par son père qui n'utilisait pourtant qu'une seule main.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire ! »

A ce stade les deux adversaires n'étaient visibles l'un pour l'autre que lorsque leurs épées s'entrechoquant l'énergie cosmique ainsi libérée leur procurait un peu de lumière.

« As-tu si peur que je te le prenne ? »

Utilisant toute la force de ses muscles, le dieu de la mort saisit le bras de Cronos et l'envoya dans le mur le plus proche qu'il fracassa jusqu'à se retrouver dans le ciel de l'ancienne capitale. Voyant son père léviter à deux cents mètres du sol, Hadès ne pouvait totalement cacher son admiration pour les pouvoirs de cet homme.

« Mes capacités sont aussi les tiennes ! Si tu voulais me suivre, je pourrais t'aider à développer tes pouvoirs au delà ton imagination.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore vaincu pour parler comme un maître ! »

Une fois de plus Hadès se précipita sur son père qui manœuvrait son immense épée avec une facilité déconcertante tandis que les deux dieux s'élevaient de plus en plus dans les airs, niant tout à fait les lois de la gravité. Cronos ne semblait cependant pas faire de réel effort pour bloquer les attaques de son fils.

« Je réfléchis à quel genre de cadeau je pourrais t'offrir pour me faire pardonner une si longue absence. »

D'un coup de pied, il bloqua l'ascension du maître de la mort qui n'eut d'autre choix que de planter son épée dans l'édifice le plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

« Peut-être devrais-je t'offrir le désespoir d'avoir un jour des amis si c'est la seule façon de te rapprocher de moi ? »

D'un coup d'épée, Cronos coupa en deux le sommet de la tour sur laquelle il se trouvait, en faisant tomber les énormes blocs sur Hadès. Celui-ci, arc-bouté à son épée pour ne pas tomber prit appui avec ses jambes sur la structure de l'édifice puis retira la lame de la pierre tout en effectuant un retourné acrobatique pour faire face à son adversaire masqué par les débris de l'immeuble.

Il ne fallut pas moins de cinquante moulinets de l'épée des illusions pour détruire tous les blocs de pierre qui menaçaient d'écraser le dieu de la mort. Derrière le dernier bloc se cachait Cronos. En trop mauvaise position pour tenter une esquive, Hadès reçut l'épée faucille du dieu dans le flanc. Les deux adversaires poursuivirent leur chute avant de heurter une immense plaque de béton qui empêchait encore les immeubles adjacents de s'effondrer. Hadès en profita pour arracher la faucille et mettre de la distance avec son père.

« Cette fois c'est sûr, je vais y passer… Rhéa m'avait bien averti contre les limites de ce corps humain. »

Le courage revint cependant au dieu des enfers en voyant sa Némésis fondre sur lui.

« Mais je ne peux pas encore abandonner ! Athéna a donné sa vie pour me communiquer sa foi ! »

Pour la première fois le dieu n'utilisa pas son épée mais sa cosmo énergie en déployant une vague de rayons de lumière dont aucun n'atteignit Cronos.

« Tu m'as raté mon fils.

\- Tu n'étais pas la cible si ça peut te rassurer. »

D'un bond prodigieux, le dieu de la mort s'éleva au dessus de son adversaire tandis que l'ensemble du bâtiment sur lequel celui-ci se trouvait s'écroulait sur lui dans un fracas assourdissant.

Resté seul Hadès prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Aucune attaque n'a fonctionné contre lui car la vitesse d'exécution de ses mouvements est supérieure à la mienne. Cela dit j'ai détruit son bras gauche. Il est impossible que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre. »

Le fils aîné de Cronos n'eut guère le temps de pousser davantage ses réflexions car son père arrivait déjà à sa hauteur et l'accula rapidement à une stratégie défensive par une série de passes redoutables.

« Tu es blessé. J'accepterai ta reddition si tu t'agenouilles en demandant pardon. »

Dans un ultime effort Hadès lança son épée dans les airs avant de la rejoindre d'un bond prodigieux.

« De toute façon c'est fini pour moi ! »

Le dieu se saisit de son épée de la main droite et fondit sur son adversaire qui, s'attendant à une attaque aérienne positionna son arme à l'horizontale au dessus de sa tête pour la parer.

Ce fut une erreur car, effectuant un retourné aérien Hadès prit appui avec ses pieds sur la lame de son père et effectuant un nouveau retourné se trouva en position de lui porter un coup de bas en haut que Cronos n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

Blessé au torse le dieu n'en abandonna pas moins sa stratégie offensive et d'un magistral coup de pied parvint à acculer son fils à un mur de béton. L'erreur d'Hadès fut de penser que l'engagement était terminé.

Vif comme l'éclair Cronos lui transperça l'épaule droite de sa lame.

Le père et le fils n'étaient plus séparés que par la longueur de l'épée faucille et tandis que le père souriait avec excitation, le fils tentait de se retenir de hurler.

Sentant la victoire à portée de main, Cronos demanda.

« Quelle est la chose la plus importante pour toi ? »

A travers les affres de la douleur le doux visage de Pandora s'imposa aux yeux d'Hadès suivi de celui de la déesse blonde qui avait été son épouse. Mais il y avait aussi Elysée à qui il avait donné un baiser, Hypnos et Thanatos.

Il avait tellement de souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait plus à se fixer sur une personne en particulier : Hilda ou Freya aussi avaient laissé leur marque dans son cœur. Et il y avait cette sœur du chevalier Pégase qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Dis-le moi que j'aie le plaisir de te la voler. »

Les brumes écarlates de la douleur devinrent soudain blanches et Hadès se surprit à se voir dans les yeux de la femme la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Ses yeux verts lui renvoyaient une image de lui telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue : un noble archange vêtu d'une armure d'or. Il n'avait plus le sentiment d'être le sombre empereur des ténèbres lorsqu'il se voyait dans ces yeux si troublants.

« Athéna, tu es venue me souhaiter la bienvenue ? »

La déesse de la Sagesse vint se placer derrière lui, les courbes de leurs dos s'épousant parfaitement tandis que le dieu de la mort sentait la douce pression des ongles de la divinité qui réclamaient ses propres mains.

« C'est parce que tu penses à moi que j'apparais.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais alors qu'il me demande ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux, je pense à toi et à beaucoup d'autres personnes. Pourtant il me semble que je voudrais que l'on m'oublie.

\- Etre oublié ? Mais de qui ?

\- De tous ceux que j'ai faits souffrir. »

La déesse de la sagesse eut alors un geste tout à fait inattendu. Se retournant vers le brillant archange elle l'enlaça tendrement, pressant sa tête contre son cœur.

« Ne peux-tu te pardonner tes péchés ? Nous l'avons tous fait, je l'ai fait.

\- Athéna… je t'ai tuée.

\- Non tu as exaucé mon souhait et je t'aime pour cela. Oui Hadès, je t'aime car tu es devenu une personne profondément bonne, alors cesse de vouloir être oublié de tous car personne ne veut t'oublier. »

Sentant le flot de son émotion le submerger, le dieu de lumière baissa les yeux vers ses poings serrés par l'impuissance qui était la sienne.

« Athéna… pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi qui meures ? »

Le fils de Rhéa vit alors une tornade mauve passer devant ses yeux puis aperçut la plus magnifique déesse qu'il lui fut jamais donné de contempler dans sa nudité. Athéna prit son visage entre ses mains chaleureuses. Epousant les courbes de son corps, la déesse aux yeux pers l'étreignit avec la tendresse amoureuse d'une amante.

« Ne sois pas triste Hadès car moi je ne le suis pas et désormais je serai à tes côtés. Mes sentiments pour toi te protégeront. »

Et avec une volupté indescriptible, les immortels rivaux partagèrent leur premier baiser, satisfaisant ainsi le désir secret qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'un de l'autre.

Et lorsque les brumes du paradis se dissipèrent finalement, le dieu archangélique faisait de nouveau face à un démon de son passé avec sur ses lèvres un soupçon d'Eden.

« Ce à quoi je tiens le plus, Cronos… »

D'un mouvement brutal, le dieu retira l'épée de son père de son épaule et la planta dans le mur auquel il était adossé. Sentant le danger Cronos évita quelques moulinets d'épée et se mit hors de portée. Hadès paraissait animé d'une énergie nouvelle comme si ses blessures s'étaient soudain refermées.

« Je regrette que tu ne comprennes rien. »

Concentrant son énergie dans son bras, le maître de la mort commença à faire tournoyer son épée avec la force de son poignet jusqu'à ce que la lame se couvre d'un halo doré fantastique. Dans un rugissement il permit à son cosmos de se libérer en un tourbillon dévastateur.

« Il n'est rien qui ne soit important !»

Cronos tenta d'imiter son fils en se servant de son épée-faucille pour absorber le flux de l'attaque qui déferlait sur lui et pour la première fois, sa force ne fut pas suffisante. Traversé de part en pat, les reliquats de l'armure de Zeus explosèrent au contact du cosmos d'Hadès.

« Je vois. Alors il ne me reste plus d'autre choix que de détruire ce monde avec tous ceux auxquels tu tiens! »

Cronos s'éleva alors dans les airs tandis que le dieu de la mort faisait un bond prodigieux pour l'atteindre. Ce fut alors que se produisit une chose extraordinaire : tous les protagonistes de l'affrontement qui s'étaient depuis le début cantonnés à un rôle de spectateur y prirent part en même temps tandis que le semeur de chaos concentrait son cosmos pour en finir définitivement avec son fils aîné et le monde par la même occasion.

Le dieu de la mort concentrait alors tout son pouvoir dans son épée pour ce qui devait être sa dernière attaque.

« Même si je le frappe, un coup ne suffira pas ! Il me faudrait le blesser plusieurs fois !»

Devinant ses pensées, son père l'interpella depuis le ciel vers lequel il ne cessait de s'élever.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ta seule force ? Tu vas recevoir la mort de la main de ton père ! »

Toute l'énergie de Cronos fut concentrée en cette seconde sous la forme d'une sphère incandescente gigantesque. Jamais autant d'énergie n'avait été libérée en un seul point depuis la création de la Terre.

Au moment où il entra en contact avec la sphère, Hadès sentit que son cosmos allait défaillir mais cette flamme vacillante fut immédiatement soutenue par d'autres forces, celles de tous ceux qui croyaient en lui, ceux qui croyaient en l'avenir de la Terre, en leur propre avenir. Leurs noms étaient Thanatos, Hypnos, Célesta, Odin, Némésis, Caliban, Jézabel, Uriel, Oblivion, Baldur, Ilya et Pandora.

L'union de tous ces cosmos forma un faisceau qui entoura l'archange et lui permit de survivre à l'intérieur de la sphère. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au bout de cet enfer ce fut une autre main qui lui fut tendue : celle de la déesse qui lui avait rappelé ce qui comptait pour lui au moment même où sa foi allait défaillir.

« Je suis avec toi » lui dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle lui transmettait l'énergie qui lui manquait.

Lévitant dans les airs le dieu suprême se prépara à parer un assaut frontal. Mais l'incroyable se produisit : au lieu de concentrer son énergie en un seul point, le dieu de la mort lança son épée en criant :

"Omnislash!"

Répondant à l'ordre du dieu, l'épée des Illusions se démultiplia alors en une dizaine de lames chargées chacune du cosmos de son maître. Décrivant un cercle, elles vinrent se placer autour de leur cible.

Désorienté, Cronos ne sut comment réagir et c'est ce qui lui fut fatal car Hadès se saisit d'une première épée dans laquelle il concentra son cosmos et de laquelle il transperça littéralement son père. Puis ce fut une réplique de la première qui servit au second assaut que Cronos ne put pas davantage éviter. Le même enchaînement se répéta six puis sept puis cent fois à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'à l'épuisement des ressources du dieu de la mort et cent fois le corps du roi des Titans fut laminé par l'acier qui lui trancha les bras, les épaules et les jambes, se colorant chaque fois un peu plus de son sang vermeil.

Mais alors qu'Hadès pensait avoir gagné, il trouva en face de lui le visage souriant du dieu qui avait crée l'univers en tuant le ciel.

« Comprends-tu enfin que ta force n'est pas suffisante ? Tu vas disparaître en même temps que ce monde ! »

Cronos se saisit de sa propre épée pour détruire celui qui avait attenté à sa vie mais au moment même où il allait s'en servir, cette arme si précieuse lui fut dérobée par celle qui était sensée le servir.

Aidée par les autres rois, Némésis avait en effet réussi à s'élever dans les airs et à subtiliser l'arme du dieu en un éclair. Hadès s'élança alors à sa rencontre et alors qu'il se saisissait de l'arme de sa victoire, il eut le temps d'entendre les mots de l'archange :

« Ainsi s'accomplit la prophétie de Baldur. »

Rassemblant les dernières vibrations de son cosmos, le dieu de la mort saisit l'arme à deux mains pour lui donner un maximum de puissance. Dominant son adversaire de toute sa taille, il abattit l'épée lumineuse sur lui comme un couperet en hurlant le nom de sa dernière technique.

"Grand Strike !"

Pour la première fois, le fils vit de la peur dans les yeux de son père au moment même où renouvelant l'acte parricide de Cronos sur Ouranos, il détruisait la dernière chance de suprématie de sa lignée par la seule arme capable de tuer le dieu suprême. La lame s'enfonça dans l'épaule du dieu et continua sa course jusqu'au cœur.

L'univers entier cria de douleur lorsque le corps mutilé du roi des Titans s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper son flux vital dans l'infinité du cosmos.

La brume noirâtre qui enveloppait la Terre se dissipa pour accueillir l'astre solaire porteur de vie et de lumière tandis que le dieu de la mort adressait au dieu suprême son père une dernière épitaphe.

« Reprends ta place, parmi les ombres du passé. »

Blessé à mort le dieu du chaos et père aimant y apporta pourtant une réponse énigmatique.

« Je…

ne deviendrai pas un souvenir. »

Hadès se laissa alors tomber dans le vide, abandonnant jusqu'à la force de porter les épées qui lui avaient donné la victoire. A la sensation de l'air frottant sur sa peau succéda la douce chaleur d'une multiplicité de cosmos différents qui l'accompagnaient doucement vers le sol.

Avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience, il eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir le corps de Cronos se couvrir d'un étrange nuage noir qui fut comme dissipé par le vent, rendant son intégrité au corps du roi des dieux usurpé par l'esprit du semeur de chaos.

Dans l'intimité du saint des saints où étaient endormis les corps des dieux, le régent d'Utopia, celui que certains osaient nommer Métatron, l'instigateur du dernier acte de cette tragédie et de la résurrection de Cronos, semblait en proie à une violente douleur.

Se tenant le cœur pour qu'il ne sorte pas de sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sa respiration haletante. Après quelques heures de crise il parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et replaça sur sa tête le diadème qu'il avait enlevé lorsqu'il avait permis l'ouverture des portes d'Utopia sur le souffle de Cronos.

« Soyez maudits… A cause de vous une partie de l'esprit de Cronos a été détruite aujourd'hui… »

Le Régent se leva enfin, les jambes tremblantes, bénissant tous les dieux du monde que personne ne le vît dans cet état pitoyable.

« Si Hadès avait perdu, j'aurais pu facilement m'emparer du corps de Zeus et de l'esprit de Cronos qu'il hébergeait…

Je dois cependant reconnaître cet homme comme mon souverain désormais. Je ne pensais pas que ses sentiments lui donnaient une telle force. Mais maintenant je le sais. »

Le père des dieux n'avait retrouvé le sommeil que depuis quelques minutes et l'émoi qu'avait suscité sa disparition n'était pas encore dissipé.

Bien que mortellement blessé, le grand Zeus, une fois libéré de l'emprise de Cronos avait voulu se saisir de son épée et reprendre le combat. Cependant ses forces l'avaient abandonné en quelques secondes et tous l'avaient porté aux côtés de son frère aîné selon son souhait.

L'arrogance avait disparu en lui et bien qu'il voulût s'empêcher de verser des larmes, il n'y parvenait pas tout à fait. Lorsque la lucidité qui précède la mort lui fut totalement revenue il appela son vainqueur.

« Grand frère ? »

Hadès saisit la main tendue par celui qui avait toujours été dans la mémoire des hommes le roi des dieux.

« Je suis là.

\- Tu as vaincu Cronos ?

\- Je crois que oui. Son esprit ne viendra plus nous tourmenter.

\- C'est bien. Aide-moi à me lever. »

Les deux dieux dans un effort inhumain parvinrent à se tenir sur leurs jambes puis s'avancèrent jusqu'à la hauteur d'où l'on dominait l'ancienne capitale des Titans. Zeus contempla avec émoi le lieu de leur naissance avant de demander.

« Grand frère, dis-moi. Comment était notre enfance ici ? »

D'abord surpris par cette question, le dieu de la mort déglutit pour réprimer un sanglot et commença son récit.

« Nous avons eu une enfance heureuse. Notre mère Rhéa nous aimait tous : Poséidon, Héra, Déméter, Hestia, toi et moi. Elle n'a jamais eu de préférence pour l'un d'entre nous. Nous jouions souvent ensemble et presque à chaque fois je me blessais et tu me portais sur ton dos pour rentrer à la maison. Poséidon faisait un peu la tête évidemment mais c'était dans son caractère…

\- Et notre père, dis-moi comment il était.

\- Cronos était toujours occupé à gouverner son royaume mais il trouvait toujours du temps à nous consacrer… il nous a appris à ne jamais nous fatiguer d'aimer ce qui est beau et à être toujours sensible à la détresse d'autrui… »

Zeus sourit gentiment en interrompant son frère.

« Menteur… ce n'est pas la réalité. Cet état d'innocence de l'enfance… nous ne l'avons jamais connu. Dès notre naissance… nous avons dû combattre.

\- Nous sommes des dieux, nous faisons de la réalité ce que nous voulons qu'elle soit.

\- Oui, mais le passé nous n'y pouvons rien malheureusement. »

Fatigués, les deux frères s'assirent sur un banc à regarder le coucher du soleil tandis que la vie coulait lentement du corps du roi des dieux.

« Tu sais, je suis content que Pandora ait survécu à cette tourmente. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu lui faire de mal de toute façon.

\- …

\- Lorsque vous aurez un enfant, il sera l'héritier de notre race. Toutefois tu ne devras pas faire son malheur en lui imposant ce poids. Donne-lui plutôt de l'amour.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Bien qu'il fît semblant de ne pas le remarquer, Hadès constatait de seconde en seconde l'altération du physique de son frère. Déjà son bras droit avait commencé à se disperser en poussière d'étoiles et le même phénomène se produisait pour son opulente chevelure.

Le roi des dieux se leva alors sans effort apparent et alla se placer à l'endroit où un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages illuminerait sa fin.

« Même si je dois retourner au ciel, je ne souhaite pas que mon corps disparaisse de cette façon. »

Au dessus du roi des dieux, Hadès vit distinctement briller une étoile géante tandis qu'obéissant à un ordre muet de leur maître les nuages se rassemblaient pour accueillir la foudre.

« Cependant n'oublie jamais que nos esprits sont éternels car je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi aux côtés d'Athéna. »

Le roi des dieux hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter.

« Grand frère…

Ecoutons ensemble le nom du dieu suprême. »

Au moment où Zeus avait prononcé ces dernières paroles, la foudre s'abattit à l'emplacement même où s'éteignait le roi des dieux dans un bruit assourdissant qui se répercuta sur l'ensemble de la planète de sorte que tous les êtres humains entendirent distinctement le nom crié par le ciel de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'oublier.

ZEUS

Le corps de Zeus était là, il avait simplement blanchi, pris la couleur de l'albâtre, son bras encore levé en signe de défi vers le ciel. Mais lorsque Hadès l'effleura du doigt, ce corps magnifique s'effilocha en une multitude de grains de sable blanc et en quelques secondes, le souffle du vent dispersa les cendres du roi des dieux qui brillaient dans la nuit comme la poussière du diamant.

Le dernier des dieux scruta alors le ciel où les nuages tardaient à se reformer autour d'une grande étoile qui avait cessé de briller. L'étoile géante qui régnait sur le ciel était tombée et avec elle le roi des dieux.

L'illustre vainqueur sentit alors les doux bras de son amour l'enlacer.

« Il ne faut pas avoir honte de pleurer, c'est la preuve que tu es humain », lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en l'attirant vers la chaleur de son corps.

Alors, chose incroyable, la Mort pleura, il pleura de tout son saoul, car il était le dernier de sa race, le seul qui pourrait se souvenir, lorsque tous les humains se seraient éteints, de cette époque héroïque dominée par des êtres dont les pouvoirs défiaient l'imagination. On les appelait les dieux.

Et alors que son visage disparaissait dans l'étreinte de son amante et que son dos se soulevait en proie à des tremblements irrépressibles, tous se détournèrent pour protéger d'un voile de pudeur les larmes d'Hadès, le maître absolu des destinées du monde pourtant si humain en cet instant.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue: En route vers l'avenir**

 _« Sans femme l'existence de l'homme est invivable, avec une femme elle ne l'est guère moins. Pandore est un si beau mal »_ ( _Hésiode,_ Théogonie).

Asakusa était sans doute un des quartiers les plus populaires de la ville de Tokyo. Les cadres japonais passaient souvent leur temps libre à flâner dans le grand parc d'Edo avant de se rendre à Asakusa en longeant la rivière Sumida. Chacun passait alors devant le temple de Senso-ji et souvent s'arrêtait pour faire une offrande à la déesse Kannon avant de se diriger à grands pas vers une station de métro surpeuplée. Il en était ainsi en temps normal. Mais depuis quelques jours, tout avait changé. Des flammes venues du ciel avaient réduit en poussière ces immeubles arrogants qui prétendaient atteindre les nuages. Des débris de béton gisaient ça et là, laissant parfois entrevoir le bras d'un malheureux qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Des 160.000 habitants de ce qui avait été le 23e arrondissement de la capitale impériale, il ne restait que quelques centaines de survivants hagards et désorientés. L'un pianotait un numéro sur son téléphone portable et s'étonnait de ne recevoir aucun signal en retour, l'autre regardait vers le ciel comme s'il en attendait le coup de grâce.

Pourtant ils les avaient vus et même entendus distinctement : les dieux qui s'étaient affrontés par delà les nuages se nommaient Hadès et Zeus. L'un deux les avait informés des enjeux de ce combat puis il s'était tu et ne s'était plus manifesté à eux que par une série de catastrophes : séismes, tonnerre, étoiles fracassées les unes contre les autres…

Abandonnant leur retenue traditionnelle, certains pleuraient de leur impuissance comme des enfants que l'on aurait forcés à s'éveiller à l'âge adulte. Les plus mystiques comparaient cet affrontement à la dispute qui avait opposé Susanoo, le dieu de la foudre à Amaterasu, la déesse du soleil et voulaient y voir un signe en faveur de la maison de l'empereur. Ils se démenaient beaucoup sans pourtant ne convaincre personne.

Cependant, même dans cet océan d'agitation stérile, il y avait un îlot de calme, de sérénité. C'était le Senso-Ji, le temple de la déesse Kannon.

Non loin du Kaminarimon, la porte du tonnerre, un vieillard agitait lentement un antique balai dont il se servait pour pousser devant lui les premiers pétales de cerisiers en fleurs. Mais bien loin de repousser les fleurs en dehors de son temple, le vieil homme traçait de longs sillons courbes autour d'une forme recroquevillée. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait terminé son ouvrage : les fleurs de cerisier formaient un lotus autour d'une déesse réincarnée.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille en fleur. Son teint était pâle et contrastait avec le mauve de ses lèvres et de ses cheveux, sa robe élimée comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Sa poitrine généreuse se soulevait à de brefs intervalles, arrachant quelques gémissements de douleur à la princesse endormie. Sous l'effet des prières du vieillard, ses paupières finirent par se soulever pour révéler deux émeraudes brillantes dans la nuit.

« Bienvenue dans ce monde, dit le vieil homme en s'inclinant profondément. »

Le premier temps de la surprise passé, la jeune femme détailla longuement son vis-à-vis, elle devinait une sagesse séculaire dans ses traits ridés.

« Où suis-je ?, demanda-telle enfin.

\- Vous êtes dans le Senso-Ji, le temple de Kanon de la ville d'Edo. »

La jeune femme scruta attentivement les murs du temple et la cour ovale. Elle ne se souvenait pas être venue ici et encore moins du nom de cette ville mais des images de son pays de naissance se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Edo est l'ancien nom de la capitale impériale… mais je ne reconnais rien de ce qui m'entoure. »

Le vieillard prit alors une sorte de louche puis la plongea dans un petit seau d'eau. D'un geste mécanique, il commença à en asperger la cour du temple.

« Il est possible que le nom de cette ville ait changé. Cependant que m'importe à moi qui ne quitte jamais le temple de Kannon ? Il est possible que le monde tel que je le connaissais n'existe plus comme il est probable que les feux du ciel ont anéanti le monde dont vos yeux vous renvoyaient l'image.

\- Vous voulez dire que le monde que je connais a été détruit ? »

Le vieillard se permit un petit rire à l'énoncé de cette dernière affirmation.

« L'homme sans visage qui vous amené ici avait bien dit que vous ne sauriez rien, que vous ne comprendriez rien. Mais si ce sont des réponses sur le monde que vous cherchez, ce n'est pas ici que vous les trouverez. Ce lieu est un sanctuaire hors du temps, nous ne demandons au monde que ce qui est nécessaire à notre subsistance et rien d'autre.

\- Un homme sans visage dites-vous, vieil homme ?

\- Oui. Son visage était caché, peut-être avait-il une blessure trop profonde en son âme pour montrer son visage, ou peut-être n'en avait-il point.

\- Mais alors vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

\- Non effectivement, fit le vieillard en poursuivant son étrange manège. Je suppose qu'en dehors de ce sanctuaire, dans le monde ou ce qu'il en reste, vous trouverez la réponse à cette question. Si vous ne le souhaitez pas, le temple de Kannon vous donnera asile. »

La jeune femme croisa les mains sur son cœur en regardant les fleurs de cerisier s'envoler de la cour du temple vers l'Asakusa dévasté.

« Je ne pense pas que me cacher ici soit le meilleur choix que je puisse faire. Je ressens une sensation étrange, comme si chaque chose que je vois était nouvelle. J'ai l'impression de m'être toujours cachée dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, de ne jamais avoir vécu pour moi-même.

\- Alors votre place n'est pas ici, répondit simplement le vieil homme. »

Et alors que Saori Kido faisait une révérence gracieuse, le prêtre retournait à son travail monotone.

Très loin de là, un homme au teint d'opale et aux yeux d'or observait la jeune fille qui prenait enfin en main son destin. Bientôt elle se souviendrait de son nom et de sa place dans ce monde à reconstruire dont il était cependant le maître absolu.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Le dieu de la mort se retourna légèrement pour saluer son ami qui lui rendit son sourire à la manière un peu rude des scandinaves.

« Si elle te manque tant que cela, tu devrais aller la saluer.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, Odin. Athéna réside aux côtés de ma mère Rhéa, si je veux la voir, il me suffit de penser à elle. Mais Saori ne sait pas que j'existe et elle doit l'ignorer car maintenant est venu le temps pour elle de vivre sa propre vie, non pas en tant qu'Athéna mais comme Saori Kido. »

Le dieu de la Mort promena son regard autour de lui d'un air faussement distrait. Le Mont Orthys, autrefois la capitale de l'empire de Cronos, était un champ de ruines dans lequel des édifices jadis glorieux menaçaient de s'écrouler et où une fine pluie commençait seulement à dissiper l'odeur de la chair brûlée.

Les neuf rois étaient tous réunis, à genoux formant un demi-cercle devant lui. Leurs noms étaient Ilya, Némésis, Caliban, Baldur, Jézabel, Uriel, Oblivion et surtout Métatron, l'artiste méconnu de cette œuvre d'art qu'était la fin du monde.

Derrière lui, leur faisant face et prêts à bondir malgré leurs blessures, étaient Hypnos, Thanatos et Elysée qu'avaient rejoints les trois juges de l'Enfer : Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Le spectre du Papillon n'était pas présent mais ses fairys survolaient silencieusement la scène.

Pandora était assise à son côté. Tout le temps qu'avaient coulé les larmes du dieu, elle l'avait attiré contre elle et réconforté comme un enfant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses sanglots se fussent calmés. Alors, sans un mot, elle avait repris sa place, silencieuse. Odin remarquait cependant qu'elle tendait sa fine main vers Hadès, effleurant très légèrement sa peau de ses ongles. Et le dieu d'Asgard devinait à quel point il devait lui être difficile de contenir sa tendresse pour cet homme.

La voix claire du Régent s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans l'air humide de la cité, son aura multicolore avait quelque peu diminué comme s'il avait été affecté d'un mal soudain. Mais elle était encore assez forte pour dissuader qui que ce soit de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Majesté, commença-t-il. La guerre de succession qui vous a opposé à votre frère est maintenant terminée. Elle a duré une année entière ou peut-être simplement une journée. Nous nous sommes endormis hier avec un souverain, son nom était Zeus. Aujourd'hui, il se nomme Hadès. »

Le Régent marqua une pause pour prévenir toute protestation dans les rangs des rois de l'Utopia. Mais il n'y eut pas un murmure, même le terrible Caliban ne dit mot tandis que la belle Jézabel faisait des efforts désespérés pour ne pas croiser le regard de son nouveau maître. Assuré contre une interruption, Métatron continua donc :

« Votre père, le grand Cronos, avait prévu l'éventualité où un seul de ses enfants lui survivrait. Dans ce cas précis, il avait manifesté la volonté de voir cet enfant ceindre la neuvième couronne d'Utopia et devenir ainsi le neuvième roi, le roi de tous les rois. »

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent à nouveau. Tous comprirent le malaise du Régent qui attendait qu'Hadès daigne prendre la parole.

« Vous n'avez qu'un seul mot à dire, majesté et votre règne commencera. »

Pour toute réponse, Hadès posa la main sur un des accoudoirs du siège qui lui avait été apporté. Il tenta de se soulever mais une douleur cinglante parcourut tout son bras droit, le faisant retomber sur son siège, la main encore tremblante. La terrible bataille qu'il venait de livrer l'avait laissé sans force avec un corps débile qui se dérobait à chaque instant. Pandora et Odin le saisirent en dessous de l'aisselle pour l'aider à se rassoir. Métatron allait formuler une réponse de politesse invoquant sa faiblesse présente pour excuser l'absence de réponse du monarque mais celui-ci le fait taire d'un regard.

« A quel point la Terre a-t-elle souffert de ce conflit entre Zeus et moi-même ?

\- Utopia n'a pas été touchée ou très peu. La majeure partie des contrées habitées ont été victimes d'incendies à grande échelle et plusieurs métropoles sont détruites. Mais les régions montagneuses ont été très peu touchées de même que les étendues désertiques.

\- Et qu'en est-il des pertes humaines ?

\- Environ un milliard d'individus ont disparu, essentiellement dans les grandes villes. Avec ceux que nous n'avons pas jugés dignes de vivre en Utopia, cela fait trois milliards d'êtres humains de moins qu'hier. Compte tenu de l'état de délabrement de la civilisation et de leur société, je pense que ce nombre diminuera à un milliard d'individus dans les prochaines années. »

Hadès ne répondit d'abord rien à ces chiffres porteurs d'une si grande désolation. Il contemplait l'Est où le soleil se levait dans sa gloire éclatante au milieu ciel privé de nuages.

« Un milliards d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants désemparés. C'est donc cela le royaume dont j'hérite de mon père..."

Le dieu de la mort se permit alors un petit rire ironique. D'un air faussement nonchalant, il se tourna vers on compagnon.

« Dis-moi, Odin, te souviens-tu qui est Kannon ? Tu sais, la déesse à laquelle est dédiée le temple où nous avons vu Saori se réveiller.

\- Kannon est le nom que les Japonais donnent à une déesse qui le jour de sa mort, lorsqu'elle s'acheminait vers le paradis, baissa les yeux vers la Terre et vit toute la souffrance du monde. Elle décida alors d'y rester pour y sauver toutes les âmes en détresse. Enonça Odin en s'inclinant avec déférence.

\- C'est donc cela… je te remercie. »

Le dieu de la mort sentait l'épuisement le gagner, ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux brûlés par l'aura incandescente du Régent. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes et se répandait sur ses plaies ouvertes, lui causant des frémissements de douleur. Inconsciemment, sa main chercha celle de Pandora puis se referma sur elle avec force. La jeune fille répondit à son étreinte et se pencha pour embrasser le dos de sa main.

Les dents du dieu se serrèrent tandis qu'il ne pouvait détacher son esprit de cette unique pensée : « Qu'aurait fait Athéna à sa place ? »

Des secondes qui parurent des siècles passèrent ainsi dans l'attente de la réponse du dieu suprême. Puis finalement sa mâchoire se desserra et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde.

« Rois d'Utopia, dit-il d'une voix posée, vous m'avez prédit que mon règne commencerait aux premiers mots que je prononcerais, les voici : je ne règnerai pas en Utopia. »

Tous les assistants manquèrent de s'étrangler de surprise. Certains en tombèrent même en arrière comme s'ils venaient d'être brusquement tirés d'une longue torpeur. Ilya et Caliban firent un pas en avant et il fallut tout le respect mêlé de crainte que leur inspirait l'aura de Métatron pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci commença d'une voix blanche qui masquait mal son trouble.

« Majesté, je vous invite à reconsidérer votre réponse. L'avènement d'Utopia sur Terre est la raison d'être de la lignée de Cronos, le monde est vôtre… »

Métatron allait continuer mais il croisa alors les yeux d'or du dieu. La profondeur insondable de ces pupilles le plongea dans la consternation et bientôt il ne sut plus que dire, lui qui avait détruit les Olympiens était comme une souris tremblant devant un lion. La voix du dieu s'éleva alors.

« J'ai bien réfléchi. Dans une telle situation… Athéna aurait suivi l'exemple de la déesse Kannon et renoncé à son bonheur pour ressentir toute la souffrance de l'humanité. Elle aurait régné alors pour le bien de ce peuple sans se soucier d'avoir mal au cœur à chaque instant. C'est ainsi qu'elle agirait, mais…

« Je ne suis pas Athéna ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier mon bonheur à celui du monde ! Je ne mettrai aucune des chaînes que vous me tendez en leur donnant l'apparence d'une couronne ! Je ne serai jamais l'esclave de mon peuple ! »

Ces derniers mots tombèrent comme un couperet sur l'assemblée royale et chacun se demandait le cœur serré si cette condition qu'il venait de décrire n'était pas la sienne. Mais les ordres du dieu fusaient sur un ton impérieux malgré sa respiration courte.

« Je ne régnerai pas sur Utopia mais je reste le neuvième roi, l'héritier de Cronos. En tant que tel, j'ordonne ceci : ceux qui vivent en Utopia sont vos sujets mais ceux de la race humaine qui vivent sur Terre sont libres. Vous ne ferez rien contre eux ni pour eux. Ils ne vous rejoindront que s'ils le souhaitent. Si l'un d'entre vous transgresse cette règle, il en répondra devant moi ! »

Et alors qu'un frémissement de peur parcourait toutes les échines, il conclut ainsi :

« Réjouissez-vous car je serai votre prince et non votre maître. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors tandis que chacun mesurait la portée de la décision du dieu suprême. Enfin, Métatron se décida à exprimer ce que tous pensaient à voix basse.

« L'expansion d'Utopia a déjà commencé. Chaque roi a entrepris d'étendre son domaine sur Terre. Comment votre majesté souhaite-t-elle que nous nous répartissions cette partie du monde qui est déjà tombée en notre pouvoir ? »

La réponse d'Hadès fut rapide, peut-être trop.

« Au diable le monde ! Je vous le laisse ! »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, l'assemblée des rois se dispersait tandis que chacun envisageait la loi de ce nouveau règne comme celle du plus fort.

Une fois Utopia partie, Pandora avait entrepris de panser les blessures du maître de la mort. Elle plongeait une éponge dans seau d'eau et l'appliquait suavement sur sa peau à intervalles réguliers.

Odin eut préféré attendre qu'il fût remis pour exiger une explication de son ami mais selon toute vraisemblance, sa présence auprès du couple en serait devenue inopportune. Aussi se décida-t-il à passer outre ses principes et répondit enfin au regard interrogateur de son compagnon.

« Hadès… je ne te comprends pas, commença-t-il. Tu es maintenant le maître du monde et tu le laisses aux factions des rois d'Utopia. N'est-ce pas condamner les hommes à l'Enfer ?

\- Mais est-ce que le véritable enfer ce n'est pas la Terre, Odin ? Ton peuple qui souffre du froid et de la misère le sait bien.

\- Certes, mais laisser la Terre à ces fous dangereux…

\- C'est justement parce qu'ils sont fous que je la leur laisse et c'est parce qu'ils sont dangereux que l'humanité leur survivra.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement.

\- C'est assez complexe j'en conviens. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Utopia sinon un empire composite ? Les habitants de cet empire font le même rêve que leur roi mais chaque roi fait un rêve différent. La luxure pour Jézabel, la bestialité pour Caliban, l'unicité pour Ilya… Leurs rêves ne convergent pas. De ce fait chaque roi est une menace pour l'autre et ils se neutralisent mutuellement.

\- Je te trouve bien léger. Tu fais reposer la survie de l'espèce humaine sur l'absence d'alliances entre eux. Que se passerait-il s'ils s'unissaient ? Ce serait la fin du monde ! »

Hadès se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur le dos, sa longue chevelure s'étalant sur le sable.

« Et si tu disais ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse ? »

Odin fusilla son ami du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de croiser ses jambes allongées.

« Que devrais-je faire selon toi ? Prendre la tête de l'empire de mon père, sauver l'humanité et attendre que les choses pourrissent à nouveau ? Un jour ou l'autre, l'un des rois voudra purifier à nouveau cette planète et que feront les humains alors ? Ils me supplieront et se cacheront derrière mon pouvoir ! »

Hadès saisit une poignée de sable dans sa main puis s'amusa à regarder couler la fine matière de sa paume, formant un petit monticule sur son torse, comme un sablier.

« C'est ce rôle qu'a tenu Athéna pendant plus de trois mille ans. A chaque guerre sainte les hommes ont supplié un dieu différent de les aider. Jamais ils n'ont compris que leur souffrance était la rançon de leur propre faiblesse ! Toujours à se cacher dans les jupes de la déesse de la guerre et de ses chevaliers ! »

Le denier grain de sable tomba sur le torse du dieu. Le monticule resta quelques secondes immobile puis s'écroula.

« Mais nul ne peut arrêter le cycle du destin. Athéna avait bâti l'édifice de la paix du monde sur du sable et comme un château de sable, son sanctuaire a fini par s'écrouler.

\- Le Destin exige peut-être que tu prennes sa place, fit durement remarquer le dieu nordique.

\- Je ne suis pas comme… je ne suis pas Athéna ! Je ne suis qu'un homme qui recherche la paix et le bonheur… depuis très longtemps. »

Le visage d'Odin se radoucit progressivement. Il rabattit la touffe de cheveux qui cachait son œil gauche que les guerriers divins avaient repris dans l'enfer du Niffleheim. Curieusement, cet œil luisait comme un rubis tout en ayant la consistance d'une pupille.

Le dieu passa un bras amical autour des épaules de son ami.

« Tu as raison. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être libre, c'est bien toi.

\- Merci, mon ami. Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé la sagesse en même temps que ton œil. »

Et pour la première fois, Hadès sourit. Il plissait les yeux tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient difficilement. Son menton tremblait même légèrement. C'était un sourire un peu gêné mais ce n'était plus cette grimace ironique et cruelle qui déformait parfois son visage si impassible.

Et en voyant ce sourire sur ces lèvres, le premier qu'il fît jamais, Odin se prit à espérer. Silencieusement, il fit un vœu dont il espérait voir l'accomplissement.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder le soleil couchant sans mot dire comme les compagnons de route qu'ils étaient. Leurs chemins n'avaient pourtant fait que se croiser, à aucun moment l'un n'avait totalement épousé les convictions de l'autre.

Et pourtant, au terme de cette guerre atroce dont ils étaient les artisans, ils ressentaient un sentiment vague qu'ils auraient eu du mal à nommer. Ils auraient voulu donner un nom à ce tressaillement au cœur qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant mais ce moment était celui des adieux et non celui des retrouvailles, ils le savaient tous deux. Odin fut le premier à se lever, s'attirant une question où il devinait une légère anxiété.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, maintenant que l'équilibre du monde ne dépend plus de nous. Je vais emmener mon peuple vers des contrées plus clémentes.

\- Hilda a prêté vœu d'allégeance en ton nom à Utopia, tu le sais. Elle est maintenant dans le pouvoir de Caliban.

\- Je le sais. Je la reprendrai des mains de ce monstre.

\- Je ne t'aiderai pas, tu en es conscient ? Je ne ferai rien contre Utopia ni pour elle. »

Odin ne répondit pas car dans son œil de rubis, il voyait se refléter un avenir dans lequel chacun serait laissé à lui-même, totalement libre. Mais la question qui l'intéressait était autre.

« Où irez-vous à présent ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Ailleurs, répondit simplement son ami. »

Et alors qu'il souriait à cette réponse, Hadès tendit silencieusement son bras vers lui, le poing fermé. Comprenant son intention, Odin l'imita et leurs poings s'entrechoquèrent brièvement avant de se séparer, la seule marque de familiarité qu'ils avaient apprise depuis leur rencontre. A ce moment, ils avaient tous deux trouvé un nom au sentiment qu'ils partageaient :

« fraternité ».

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le dieu d'Asgard vit distinctement son ami attirer Pandora vers lui et tandis que la jeune fille répondait à cet élan, Odin lançait un clin d'œil complice à Elysée et ses frères pour les inciter à laisser à leur père un peu d'intimité.

Hadès se laissa entraîner par la douceur de sa sœur, sa main passa sur ses cheveux soyeux tandis que le visage de Pandore disparaissait de plus en plus dans la chevelure abondante de son frère.

Ses petites mains s'agrippaient aux replis du vêtement cherchant ses épaules, glissant contre sa peau frémissante.

Le dieu saisit la fine main de sa sœur dont il admirait la blancheur, il la laissa glisser le long de sa paume.

« C… c'est agréable… te sentir si proche de moi… »

Les mains de Pandore glissèrent doucement jusqu'à la taille du dieu puis s'enroulèrent derrière son dos. Hadès émit un petit soupir au contact des formes généreuses de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci se pelotonna encore davantage contre lui, cherchant à attirer vers elle toute cette douceur trop longtemps réprimée.

Mais Hadès refusait de se laisser aller complètement, il se déroba lorsqu'elle voulut porter un regard amoureux sur lui.

« Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Pandore…

\- Oui ?

\- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste qu'en te sentant si proche de moi agissant avec moi comme une grande sœur, je pense à tes parents… Je t'ai arraché à leur affection. »

Le seigneur des ombres détourna pudiquement les yeux. Mais Pandore passa une main d'une finesse extrême sur sa joue. Son regard exprimait autant de tristesse que celui d'Hadès.

« Ce que tu peux être égoïste…

\- …

\- Moi aussi je suis responsable de la mort de mes parents. C'est moi qui t'ai libéré et depuis que je suis revenue à la vie je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré. Je suis aussi responsable que toi. Ma mère me prenait contre elle et m'apportait du réconfort mais aujourd'hui c'est toi la seule personne qui m'apporte du réconfort… mais aussi du souci et de l'angoisse.

\- Pardonne-moi, je…

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce que je veux dire… c'est que tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens bien. »

Hadès la laissa passer sa main sur sa joue, quand elle l'en retira, il la saisit puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« Dans ce cas nous sommes destinés à être tout l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oui désormais nous serons tout l'un pour l'autre, inséparables… »

Pandore enfouit littéralement sa tête brune dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et inclina son menton vers son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Hadès ne sente la sensation que quelque chose de soyeux lui glissait entre les mains, il crut durant une seconde de désespoir qu'elle lui échappait mais c'était le contraire : Pandore s'élançait de plus en plus vers lui, faisant glisser sa fine robe le long de ses épaules dévoilant celles-ci d'une grande blancheur.

De ses doigts fins elle atteignit le visage du dieu.

Celui-ci se laissait caresser sans résistance.

« Tu sais… moi aussi je me souviens de cette époque lointaine où j'étais l'épouse du dieu des morts. »

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait toujours l'air triste en me regardant. Tout ce que je savais faire c'était le regarder sans rien dire.

Quand il était près de moi je me contentais de sourire, quand il était loin, je regardais les arbres et les fleurs s'épanouir en pensant à son retour. »

La fine robe de Pandore glissa encore plus le long de ses bras tandis que son visage se rapprochait encore de celui d'Hadès. Elle paraissait en proie à une subite fièvre car sa respiration était haletante.

« Oui je restais là à le regarder sans rien dire. C'est pour cela qu'il est parti conquérir le monde. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point j'étais heureuse. Alors il est parti par amour pour moi mais il aurait suffi qu'il reste pour me rendre heureuse. »

Hadès paraissait triste.

« Alors c'est pour cela que tu ne me disais rien, que tu ne me reprochais jamais rien ? Sans le savoir j'avais tout simplement réussi à te rendre heureuse… Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je suis parti ? Je ne pensais pas mériter un tel amour. »

Pandore saisit le visage de son amant de ses deux fines mains blanches, ses cheveux s'étalaient de chaque côté de ses épaules nues renforçant encore plus le contraste de ses yeux écarlates.

« Oh… Hadès… C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réalisé que le bonheur ne se perd jamais. C'est tellement beau que ce soit la personne qui m'a pris mon bonheur qui ait été celui qui me l'a rendu. »

Hadès approcha son visage de celui de sa sœur révélant par sa douce pression sur sa taille la naissance de ses seins nus. Lentement, doucement, ses mains repoussèrent le tissu jusqu'à ses hanches.

« Cette fois je ne m'enfuirai pas. Aucun monde ne pourra me détourner de toi. Ou peut-être que le monde que je cherchais, c'était toi finalement. »

Pandore approcha son visage plus fiévreux que jamais du sien. Elle ressentait la chaleur de son corps tremblant contre le sien, la caresse de ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, la force de son étreinte sur sa taille. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un obstacle à franchir pour que tout cela leur appartienne pour l'éternité.

« Hadès, le destin nous a faits frères et sœurs à cette époque mais je m'en moque. Je n'ai jamais vécu pour un autre que toi. Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

La robe de Pandore glissa jusqu'à ses pieds tandis que ces deux êtres qui s'étaient tellement cherchés sans se voir s'embrassaient passionnément et laissaient enfin libre cours à leur amour, leurs mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre maintenant inséparables même pour le destin.

Emportés dans le torrent de leur passion, ils ne sentaient plus la froideur de la pluie se mélanger à la sueur. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient constamment et quand ils relâchaient leur étreinte l'un sur l'autre ce n'était que pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient avec une volupté insoutenable qui leur arrachait des cris de jouissance. Et tout le temps que l'orage gronda, leur désir ne fit qu'augmenter jusqu'à les laisser sans force aucune.

Alors ils s'endormirent, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'un timide clair de lune illuminait le divin couple. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais leur passion avait donné naissance à une nouvelle vie. Ainsi, lors de leur première nuit ensemble fut conçue Makaria, l'enfant du désir.

Assis sur la terrasse d'un pub partiellement détruit, les trois juges de l'Enfer regardaient le retour du soleil. Un employé de bar hagard leur avait servi leurs consommations, trois bloody mary, prenant machinalement les quelques livres sterling qu'ils lui avaient laissé en paiement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent épuisé tous les autres sujets de conversation, Minos finit par prendre la parole alors que Eaque cherchait du regard un édifice familier.

« Rhadamanthe… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Mais que dirons-nous au pauvre bougre qui nous demandera la raison de toutes ces batailles et souffrances ? Que répondrons-nous lorsqu'une foule de miséreux se pressera à nos portes pour nous demander la raison de tout cela ?

\- Eh bien je suppose que… nous répondrons que… c'était pour la gloire d'Hadès. »

A ces mots, Eaque eut un rire franc qui contrastait avec l'état dramatique du pays dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Eh bien trinquons à la santé de notre maître, messieurs ! En espérant le revoir bientôt ! »

Et les trois juges levèrent leurs verres laissant à Rhadamanthe l'honneur d'ajouter dans sa propre langue le nom qu'ils allaient reprendre en les entrechoquant.

« Hades Glory »

 **A SUIVRE…**


	32. Annexe 1

**Annexe 1 : Génèse du Big Will**

Je suis né dans un monde où les hommes n'existaient pas, je suis né dans un monde où la laideur pas plus que la beauté n'existait, je suis né dans un monde qui n'avait pas encore été touché par le Big Will.  
Selon les Grecs auxquels les Olympiens racontèrent cette histoire les choses se passèrent ainsi :  
Il y eut d'abord le Chaos  
Tout était là mais rien n'était à sa place, les atomes se croisaient sans que quelque chose de concret n'émerge  
Puis vint Nyx, la nuit  
Puis vint Ereb, la voûte étoilée  
Ensuite vint Gaïa, la Terre  
Gaïa engendra Ouranos, le ciel  
Ouranos déversa sa semence sur Gaïa sous la forme d'une pluie d'or  
De cette union naquirent les trois premiers Cyclopes, les trois Hécatonchires, géants à 100 bras, les Géants et les Ménades, les esprits maléfiques qui tourmentent les troupeaux.  
Ouranos regarda sa progéniture et s'en montra peu satisfait  
Il les enferma tous dans le Tartare, la fosse la plus profonde du monde souterrain dont on dit qu'il faut 100 jours et 100 nuits pour y tomber.  
Ouranos reprit son œuvre et le ciel vint étreindre la Terre à l'endroit où l'on distingue la fin de l'horizon  
Naquirent alors d'autres monstres  
Ceux qu'Ouranos ne tua pas devinrent des divinités, les divinités chtoniennes, leurs noms étaient Typhon, Echydna ou Nérée  
Ouranos résolut alors d'obliger Gaïa à garder ses enfants dans son ventre de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent jamais l'inquiéter  
Ainsi naquirent les douze Titans qui étaient condamnés par leur père à ne jamais voir la lumière du jour  
Un Titan plus déterminé que les autres parvint à s'enfuir, son nom était Cronos  
Armé d'une faucille Cronos, profitant du sommeil de son père, s'approcha du lieu où se reposait le ciel  
D'un coup de faucille il castra son géniteur, d'un autre coup il le décapita  
Il libéra alors les Titans et tout ensemble ils découpèrent leur père et dispersèrent son corps dans le ciel, formant ainsi les nuages  
Trois gouttes de sang d'Ouranos tombèrent sur Terre, elles prirent alors la forme de trois femmes à la chevelure de serpents et aux bras ailés, on les appela les Erynies ou Euménides " les bienveillantes "  
Elles entreprirent de châtier Cronos pour son parricide  
Dissimulées sous le manteau d'Ereb elles le harcelèrent chaque nuit, lui répétant que bientôt il aurait un fils qui lui ferait payer son crime  
Cronos ne pouvait atteindre ces créatures invisibles, il eut beau s'armer son bras ne toucha jamais que le vide  
Il ne pouvait trouver du réconfort qu'auprès de son épouse Rhéa mais il savait aussi que c'était elle qui était destinée à lui donner le fils qui mettrait fin à son règne  
Il prit alors une décision terrible : chaque enfant qui naîtrait, il le mangerait.  
Ce jour où je vis le jour, mon père vit l'Enfer s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Ma mère Rhéa avait le visage illuminé de fierté d'avoir mis au monde un garçon. Mes yeux commençaient à peine à s'ouvrir quand je vis le visage de mon père. Il était bouleversé : j'étais le premier enfant d'une nouvelle génération, je n'étais pas le fils du Ciel et de la Terre, je n'étais pas le frère de ces monstres répugnants qu'étaient les Géants, je n'avais pas trempé mes mains dans le sang de mon père… J'étais le premier né d'un couple d'êtres qui s'était rebellé contre leurs créateurs.  
Mon père me regarda affectueusement, il me prit dans ses bras et à ce moment il entendit les cris des Erynies " Tu auras un fils qui mettra fin à ton règne… " Mon père tenta de répliquer :

\- Mais il est si petit, si inoffensif.  
\- On n'échappe pas à son destin.  
\- Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Ce que tu avais projeté de faire depuis longtemps.  
\- Si je le tue cesserez-vous de me tourmenter ?  
\- Si tu le tues nous cesserons de te poursuivre pour le meurtre de ton père…

Mon père me serra dans ses bras, il approcha son visage du mien, j'agrippai sa barbe bouclée avec mes petites mains. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de mon père et atteignirent ma bouche, elles avaient un goût de cendres.  
Ma mère qui n'avait pas compris grand chose au monologue de mon père lui demanda s'il voulait me donner un nom.

" Pourquoi donner un nom à celui qui va mourir ? Pourquoi mettre un nom sur le visage d'une de ses victimes ? "

Et devant ma mère stupéfaite il ouvrit une bouche béante et m'engloutit.  
Avec ce qui lui restait de souffle il hurla

\- Etes-vous satisfaites ? Mon calvaire est-il fini ?  
\- Nous ne te tourmenterons plus pour le meurtre de ton père, désormais c'est le meurtre de ce fils que nous te reprocherons.

Mon père s'effondra, affligé par la cruauté du tour que le destin venait de lui jouer.

\- Où s'arrêtera donc votre cruauté ?  
\- Nous n'arrêterons que lorsque tu seras détruit Cronos mais pas par nous. Celui qui te détruira sera ton fils.

Cronos hurla :

\- Ah ! C'est ainsi ! Puisque je suis destiné à être détruit et que je ne peux espérer expier mes crimes je vais m'enfoncer dans l'infâmie ! Chaque fils que j'aurai je le mangerai, ainsi je ne serai pas détruit ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je vais bâtir la plus haute et la plus solide forteresse que ce monde verra jamais ! Je bâtirai des murs si solides que vous ne pourrez jamais la pénétrer et ainsi l'univers comprendra que moi, Cronos vainqueur d'Ouranos suis indestructible car dites-vous bien que je préfererais détruire l'univers tout entier plutôt que d'en céder une parcelle ! Moi Cronos régnerai pour l'éternité ! L'eternité ! Ahahahah !

A entendre ces paroles ma mère, la grande Rhéa frémit : ainsi son mari avait pris la décision de s'enfoncer dans la folie. Pourtant elle comprit vite que toute résistance aurait été inutile.

Pendant les années qui suivirent Cronos présida à l'édification de sa forteresse pendant le jour et étreinait Rhéa pendant les nuits dans l'espoir d'oublier les cris des Erynies. De leur union naquirent 5 enfants, 3 filles et 2 garçons. Quatre fois Rhéa lui apporta le nouveau né et quatre fois il dévora sa progéniture. Pourtant, chaque fois c'était avec amour qu'il les prenait des bras de leur mère si bien que chaque fois l'espoir décuplait l'angoisse de Rhéa.  
Et, finalement, elle donna le jour à un fils qu'elle ne put se résoudre à perdre. Il brillait comme une étoile et le cœur de Rhéa saigna lorsqu'il sourit, inconscient du danger.

\- Apporte-moi l'enfant ! rugissait le roi fou. L'enfant ! L'enfant !

Les mains tremblantes elle cacha le bébé sous les draps, puis fouilla désespérément la pièce des yeux. A côté de la porte était posée une pierre qui servait à la maintenir ouverte durant les heures chaudes de la journée. Cette pierre était de la même taille que le nouveau-né. Rhéa la prit et l'emmaillota hâtivement dans les langes.  
Une gande ombre obscurcit la pièce. Rhéa leva les yeux. Cronos se tenait devant elle.

\- Donne-moi l'enfant !

Les yeux de Cronos se posèrent sur les draps. Il prit la pierre emmaillotée des mains de Rhéa.

\- Mon fils ! Mon fils ! dit le roi mi-chuchotant mi-grognant, et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande.

Il avala donc la pierre, tendit le bras, caressa la joue de sa femme, puis s'essuya la bouche et sortit de la pièce.  
Après son départ, Rhéa tomba à genoux à côté du lit. Elle souleva les draps froissés et sursauta. Deux yeux d'or la regardaient fixement, et un sourire prophétique retroussait les lèvres du bébé.  
Cet enfant fut élevé sur Terre, près du mont Ida en Anatolie, par les nymphes des bois et une titanide du nom de Métis qui devint sa première femme.  
Là il apprit de la bouche des Erynies le destin de ses frères et sœurs, là il apprit à haïr Cronos.  
Devenu adulte il décida d'accomplir la prophétie des Erynies.  
Il devint donc valet au palais de Cronos et avec l'aide de Rhéa prépara son plan pour reprendre le pouvoir.  
Une nuit les Erynies ne se manifestèrent pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tué son père, Cronos dormit longtemps et paisiblement. Quand il se réveilla en sursaut il faisait grand jour. Il se serait senti parfaiement bien s'il n'avait pas eu aussi soif.  
Il cria à un valet de lui apporter un verre de vin au miel (une vraie piquette soit dit en passant), mais son étrange soif n'en fut pas étanchée. Aussi lui apporta-t-on un second verre, il le vida d'un trait. Un troisième ! Le roi était toujours assoiffé. Vite ! Vite ! Il insulta le valet. A ce moment Rhéa, tout sourire, entra pour calmer son mari. Elle était suivie d'un autre valet portant un nouveau verre.

\- Tiens, Cronos, mon seigneur et maître ! Bois ! Il ne faut pas que le roi ait soif. Bois tout ton sôul !

Alors Cronos prit la coupe et but.  
A ce moment il vit Rhéa échanger un regard avec le valet qui semblait briller d'un étrange éclat. La boisson avait un goût amer, et sa gorge commençait à le brûler. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait vidé la coupe. Rhéa sourit, le valet sourit, et Cronos comprit qu'ils l'avaient empoisonné.

\- Qui… qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il. (L'éclat du valet parut augmenter jusqu'à ce que Cronos aveuglé, soit obligé de détourner les yeux.) Qui… qui es-tu ?  
\- Demande-le aux Erynies, Cronos.

Sa gorge était en feu, et des aiguilles de douleur lui transperçaient le ventre. Il retomba sur le dos, tordu par des crampes et des nausées lui soulevèrent le cœur. Sa gigantesque bouche s'ouvrit de plus en plus, démesurément au point qu'il sentit ses tendons se déchirer. Ses mâchoires béantes, brutalement écartées, craquèrent, les os volèrent en éclat. Et durant toute son abominable agonie, il vit Rhéa, son épouse et son fils, qui ne s'appelait pas encore Zeus, l'observer avec une haine implacable.  
Puis Cronos commença à vomir. Six fois de suite, le Titan empoisonné régurgita ses enfants qu'il avait avalés. Lorsque les spasmes cessèrent enfin. Cronos contempla avec épouvante ce qu'il avait rendu. Devant lui, telles des colonnes de feu, se dressaient les enfants qu'il avait dévorés. Au milieu d'eux se tenait Rhéa, berçant ironiquement dans ses bras la pierre avec laquelle elle l'avait trompé.

\- Regarde tes fils et tes filles ! lui cria-t-elle. Regarde les dieux vengeurs !  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment pouvez-vous être encore vivants alors que je vous ai dévorés il y a de cela des années.

En ma qualité d'aîné des dieux je pris alors la parole.

\- Père. Après avoir tué Ouranos tu as dû observer un phénomène étrange.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Ouranos mort le ciel se fendit en une multitude de nuages entre lesquelles s'engouffra la lumière du jour.  
\- Ce n'était pas la lumière du jour, c'étaient les rayons du Big Will.  
\- Le Big Will ?  
\- Oui, au commencement il y eut une gigantesque explosion qui généra l'univers. La déflagration de cette explosion prit la forme de rayons lumineux qui touchèrent un certain nombre de planètes et d'étoiles, c'est le Big Will qui fit du ciel Ouranos et de la Terre Gaïa. Vous-mêmes les Titans possédez le Big Will à l'état stagnant en vous.  
\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui vous rend différents de nous ?  
\- Toi ! En m'avalant tu m'as confronté à la mort. Pour survivre j'ai dû faire brûler le Big Will en moi, je me suis en quelque sorte éveillé à la divinité et c'est ce qui m'a permis de rester en vie. Cette connaissance du Big Will et cette énergie je l'ai transmise à mes frères et sœurs au fur et à mesure que tu me les as envoyés. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus les enfants d'un Titan, nous sommes des dieux car nous pouvons contrôler le Big Will qui brûle en nous.  
\- Mais et lui ? gémit Cronos en désignant Zeus. Lui, je ne l'ai pas dévoré !  
\- Lui, c'est différent : ce sont les Erynies, tes mortelles ennemies qui l'ont éveillées au Big Will de son vivant sans avoir à le confronter à la mort. Et comme il nous a libérés il est notre chef.

Cronos poussa un hurlement déchirant et s'enfuit.  
Il s'enfuit dans les montagnes de granit, trébuchant à chaque pas et appelant l'univers à son aide. Il finit par atteindre sa forteresse et ce fut là que le gigantesque Atlas et tous les Titans de la première génération vinrent se joindre à lui pour combattre les dieux.

La guerre fit rage pendant 10 ans. Des montagnes gigantesques furent arrachées à la Terre et jetées comme des caillous contre le ciel où elles percèrent des trous noirs dans le tissu laiteux des étoiles. Vingt fois nous, les dieux, approchâmes de la forteresse de Cronos, et vingt fois nous fûmes repoussés.  
Zeus se rappela alors un récit que lui avaient fait les nymphes du mont Ida : elles lui avaient parlé des prisonniers qui croupissaient toujours dans le Tartare, les Cyclopes et les géants aux cent mains, les enfants colossaux de la Terre-Mère que Cronos dans sa folie et son orgueil, avait oubliés.  
Nous descendîmes donc dans le Tartare, traversâmes les bois de peupliers noirs et franchîmes le sombre et large fleuve Styx.  
Après avoir fait brûler notre cosmos le brouillard se dissipa et nous aperçûmes les gigantesques prisonniers, enchaînés aux indestructibles falaises.  
Des anneaux de fer immobilisaient les incroyables Géants aux cent mains et, à côté d'eux, si énormes qu'ils s'élevaient aussi haut que les falaises, les Cyclopes, dont l'œil unique reflétait une telle douleur et un tel désespoir que nous-mêmes en fûmes bouleversés.  
Nous les libérâmes rapidement et les conduisîmes hors du Tartare.  
Dehors nous pûmes contempler nos terribles alliés.  
Pour la première fois depuis le temps du viel Ouranos les cyclopes souriaient. Ils regardèrent la forteresse de Cronos, hochèrent la tête et nous remirent les armes dont nous allions avoir besoin. A Zeus ils remirent les éclairs devant lesquels tout doit s'incliner, d'où son nom : Zeus le porteur de la foudre ; à Poséidon le trident qui ébranle le sol, d'où son nom : Poséidon l'ébranleur de la Terre ; et enfin ils me remirent à moi-même le casque d'invisibilité, je pris alors le nom d'Hadès qui signifie l'Invisible.  
Je me coiffai alors de mon casque et disparus aussitôt, mes frères se cachèrent derrière moi et nous commençâmes à esclader la forteresse de Cronos.  
Celui-ci était assis sur son trône. Les Erynies elles-mêmes ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui. Avec le monumental Atlas, il s'était juré de réduire l'univers en pièces plutôt que d'en céder une seule étoile.  
Parfois, Cronos croyait voir le fantôme de son père le viel Ouranos, tapi dans un coin sombre, le menaçant d'une vengeance terrible. Cronos imaginait beaucoup de choses. Il imaginait que son épouse Rhéa était à ses côtés. Il imaginait qu'il était de nouveau jeune et que son père était encore vivant… et que les Erynies n'étaient que des oiseaux apprivoisés. Néanmoins il savait que tout cela se passait dans sa tête.  
Cronos crut voir une légère ombre entrer par la fenêtre ouverte, c'était moi. De petits bruits parurent traverser la pièce. Cronos soupira. Il entendait beaucoup depetits bruits dans sa tête. Il s'adossa à son trône. A portée de sa main étaient posés son énorme lance et le cor dont l'appel ferait accourir tous les Titans et même les éléments, si jamais il avait besoin d'eux.  
Il crut voir le cor bouger comme s'il se déplaçait de sa propre initiative, une fois encore c'était moi. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que son mauvais rêve se dissipe. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son cor et sa lance avaient disparu. Il se redressa.  
Moi, Hadès me tenait devant lui ! Il poussa un petit cri et se détourna. L'immense Poséidon était là, le menaçant de son trident !

\- Des rêves… toujours des rêves ! geignit le Titan accablé.

A ce moment le monde entier s'embrasa et le flamboyant Zeus lui apparut. Cronos tomba de son trône à l'instant précis où la foudre frappait celui-ci, le réduisant en poussière.

\- Des rêves… Toujours des rêves ! gémit Cronos gisant au milieu des décombres de sa puissance.

Mais le grondement du tonnerre avait réveillé les Titans. Conduits par le puissant Atlas, ils se ruèrent dans la salle pour secourir leur roi.  
Numériquement inférieurs notre situation était critique et notre rapide victoire semblait sur le point de se changer en une non moins rapide défaite. Nous nous concertions pour déterminer le plan à suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On pourrait prendre Cronos en otage.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que ça les gênerait ?  
\- Même en unissant nos pouvoirs on arrivera pas à tous les tuer.

Je hochai la tête d'un air sombre. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à périr sans avoir pu accomplir notre vengeance et comme j'étais le seul à ne pas posséder une arme offensive je serais sans doute le premier sur la liste… Je pris alors la parole :

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix : il nous faut vaincre ou mourir.

Je me tournai alors vers Cronos. Mais avant de quitter ce monde sans lumière j'aurais le plaisir d'accomplir la prophétie des Erynies !  
Je m'avançai alors vers Cronos, recroquevillé derrière son trône. Ce Titan qui était mon père s'arrachait les cheveux et se lacérait la peau en espérant que la douleur physique lui permettrait de sortir de ce qu'il croyait toujours être un cauchemar.

\- Des rêves, toujours des rêves.

Il était vraiment ignoble, je fis un pas vers lui et tendis la main vers son visage dans l'intention de le frapper de toute l'intensité de mon cosmos.

\- Père, dans une seconde tu seras mort mais je te jure que ton supplice ne s'arrêtera pas là : même si les Titans m'envoient te rejoindre je ferai tout mon possible pour continuer à te tourmenter car tu es le premier meurtrier de la création, celui par la faute de qui tout est arrivé.

Je concentrai mon cosmos dans mes mains. Cronos eut alors une réaction qui me fit hésiter.

\- Non, pas la lumière… Pas la lumière.  
\- Comment cela ? Cette pièce est sombre, on ne voit même pas le soleil.

Puis tout devint clair : Les Titans étaient fils du Chaos, ils ne connaissaient que le néant, la lumière du Big Will leur était inconnue. Ces êtres gigantesques avaient peur de nous car c'était la flamme du Big Will qui brûlait en nous tandis que eux n'étaient que le pâle reflet des forces de la nature qu'ils personnifiaient.

\- Zeus, Poséidon ! Vite, enflammez vos cosmos, il faut que la lumière devienne si aveuglante que les Titans ne puissent plus y voir à un mètre.  
\- D'accord !

Zeus et Poséidon firent donc brûler leurs cosmos, dans cette forteresse lugubre qui s'élevait si haut que ses tours semblaient vouloir griffer les cieux ce fut comme si le soleil brillait en pleine nuit.  
Les Titans Japet, Coios, Ocean, Hyperion et Creios n'osaient plus faire un pas.

\- Cette lueur, je la reconnais : c'est la même lumière que celle qui émanait de père quand il nous a tous précipités dans le Tartare…  
\- … Oui je m'en souviens, à chaque fois c'était comme si le ciel s'embrasait.  
\- C'est donc cela l'énergie qui émane des êtres touchés par le Big Will.  
\- Oui, comme des soleils brillant en pleine nuit.  
\- Nous ne sommes que des étoiles dérisoires à coté d'eux.

En ce moment les Titans de la première génération étaient vraiment lamentables. Seul Atlas restait inébranlable.

\- Je ne sui pas comme vous : je suis de la même génération que les dieux et jamais je ne me soumettrai ! Sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre et couvrait les gémissements des autres Titans. Même si je ne suis qu'une étoile dérisoire dans l'univers j'ai la volonté de dominer le monde !  
Son père Japet tenta de le ramener à la raison.  
\- Mais enfin, tu ne peux rien contre des êtres animés par le Big Will.  
\- Si ! Je peux les frapper jusqu'à la limite de mes forces. Même si la Terre et le Ciel se renversaient je ne changerais pas de voie !

Atlas s'avança alors vers nous, sa taille était tellement gigantesque que la lumière que nous projettions n'atteignait sans doute pas sa poitrine.  
Il se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
Pendant que mes frères tenaient les Titans à distance je m'étais penché par la fenêtre et avait appelé nos alliés les cyclopes et les hécatonchires (géants à cent bras) à la rescousse. Mus par une haine viscérale pour les Titans qui avaient négligé de les libérer du Tartare après la mort d'Ouranos ils escladèrent très vite la montagne et se trouvèrent bientôt à nos côtés.  
Les géants aux cent bras se jetèrent alors sur les Titans toujours aveuglés par notre lumière et les frappèrent de toute la force de leur haine, chacune de leurs cent mains était une arme terrible dont les coups vengeaient leur abominable captivité.  
Au milieu de la débâcle des Titans Atlas restait inébranlable. Il avançait droit vers nous. Poséidon tenta de l'arrêter en lui lançant son trident, l'arme du dieu l'atteignit en pleine poitrine mais il est un moment où la haine est plus forte que la douleur. Atlas aggripa l'arme à deux mains, la retira de sa poitrine et l'enfonça profondément dans le sol.  
Poséidon recula.  
Atlas avançait toujours malgré sa blessure sanglante à la poitrine.  
\- Vous, les dieux vous vous croyez supérieurs à nous mais en dix ans vous n'avez pas été capables de pénétrer cette forteresse autrement que par la ruse ! Comment pourriez-vous gouverner le monde ?

Zeus prit la parole.

\- Votre règne était celui de la destruction, votre puissance était fondée sur le meurtre d'Ouranos. C'est avec ceci que nous dominerons le monde. Dit-il en désignant la foudre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
\- Ahahahah ! La foudre n'est qu'une arme fabriquée par les cyclopes et aucune arme n'est parfaite. Si vous voulez le pouvoir sur cette planète il vous faudra me l'arracher !

Pour toute réponse Zeus projeta la foudre sur Atlas. L'univers tout entier sembla s'embraser, il ne faisait aucun doute que notre ennemi avait été pulvérisé.  
Mais ?! Non ce n'était pas possible !  
Atlas était encore devant nous. Il se tenait debout. Pourtant son corps était carbonisé et je devinais que les flammes dans son dos n'étaient pas celles de son cosmos.  
Zeus était incrédule.

\- Comment ?  
\- Il faut croire que ce lieu n'est pas un lieu de mort pour moi. En fait je crois que ma haine pour les dieux me permet de surmonter la douleur.

Je m'avançai alors seul devant ce géant.

\- Atlas, quelle que soit la force que tu déploieras contre moi tu ne pourras pas me tuer.

Atlas referma ses immenses bras sur moi et me pressa contre son ventre dans l'intention de me casser la colonne vertébrale.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que la flamme du Big Will ne cessera jamais de brûler !  
\- Alors dans ce cas je vais écraser tout ton corps.

Je sentis chacun de mes os se briser sous la formidable pression que ce Titan exerçait sur moi. Je parvins toutefois à libérer une de mes mains puis l'autre.  
Sur un signe de moi Poséidon me lança la lance du grand Cronos, je la saisis au vol et l'enfonçai profondément dans le front du Titan qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais ne me laissa malheureusement pas m'échapper de son étreinte.

\- Atlas, tu as perdu !  
\- Comment ?!  
\- La seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour te porter un coup c'était que tu sois blessé à la tête.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Reçois l'attaque d'Hadès, le dieu des illusions ! Par l'illusion des ténèbres !

 _Atlas :_ Que se passe-t-il ? Ce dieu m'a frappé et puis plus rien. Où suis-je ? Mais je reconnais ce lieu, c'est le jardin des Hespérides, mes filles. Elles sont toujours aussi avenantes. Mais quelles sont ces pommes d'or qui poussent dans les arbres ? Il me semble qu'une de mes filles me le dit. Ah ce sont les pommes de l'immortalité… l'immortalité, si j'étais immortel je pourrais continuer la guerre contre les dieux jusqu'à la fin des temps sans craindre que la vieillesse m'affaiblisse. Moi Atlas serais un dieu, non encore plus qu'un dieu…  
Je croque dans une de ces pommes. Oh c'est succulent, ce doit être ça le goût de l'immortalité. Mais, que se passe-t-il ? Je sens qu'un feu me brûle les entrailles, qui m'a donné cette pomme, ce n'est pas une de mes filles… non, cet homme qui irradie une telle lumière, c'est… Zeus ! Mais alors on m'a empoisonné ! Et comme pour le vieux Cronos ce sont mes victimes qui vont se dresser devant moi ! NON !  
Mais qui est-ce donc qui se tient devant moi, il tient une pomme d'or, non une coupe, une coupe d'or massif. Cet homme est aussi sombre qu'un spectre. Je distingue son sourire, c'est HADES !

 _Hadès :_ Mon illusion a l'air de faire son effet, pour la première fois Atlas est vulnérable. Je crie à mes frères.  
\- Zeus, Poséidon ! Frappez-le de toute votre puissance !  
\- Mais… Tu es devant lui, si nous frappons maintenant c'est toi qui recevra nos coups.  
\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Le Big Will ne s'éteint pas, il ne s'éteindra jamais. Nous avons une occasion unique de détruire notre pire ennemi, n'hésitez pas !  
\- Hadès… Tu es bien l'aîné des dieux. Nous accomplirons ton vœu.  
" Par la trident qui ébranle le sol, Par la foudre divine ! Qu'Atlas soit détruit et que le règne des dieux commence ! "

Dans une fraction de seconde je serai mort mais je ne suis pas malheureux, j'aurai bâti une nouvelle ère.  
Une larme coule sur ma joue, la première que je verse.

" Adieu Terre que j'aurais voulu être mienne. Et adieu Atlas ! "

Une décharge d'une violence inouïe, un bruit d'os qui craquent, le sang qui sort de ma bouche et puis rien. "  
Le vide.  
Le néant.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis vivant. Ma sœur Hestia est à mon chevet. Elle m'apprend que si j'ai survécu c'est parce que mon casque d'invisibilité mû par une volonté propre est venu se poser sur ma tête, me rendant ainsi invisible aux yeux d'Atlas, qui, désemparé a lâché prise au dernier moment. Je n'ai donc pas reçu toute l'intensité de l'attaque de mes frères.  
Hestia parle toujours de sa voix douce et affectueuse, elle me dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance mais qu'Atlas aussi a survécu.  
Zeus l'a condamné à porter le ciel sur ses épaules…  
Hestia m'apprend qu'en mon absence mes frères se sont partagés l'univers. Ils ont mis plusieurs bulletins dans mon casque d'invisibilité et ils ont tiré au sort.  
A Poséidon les mers  
A Zeus les cieux  
Et à moi le monde souterrain.  
Moi Hadès, l'invisible, empereur du pays des ombres, je trouve cela assez approprié. Hestia m'informe qu'en tant qu'empereur des Ténèbres une de mes attributions sera de surveiller les Titans qui ont été bannis dans le Tartare.  
Elle continue à me dire que je devrais normalement être mort et que c'est un miracle mais je sais oui je sais que la chance ou le destin n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. La raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie c'est parce que mon corps renferme la chose la plus précieuse au monde : le Big Will.  
C'est ce qui fait de moi un Dieu, l'aîné des dieux, le premier des dieux, le plus grand des dieux. Non en fait j'en ai la conviction : pour les morts qui rejoignent mon royaume je suis

DIEU


	33. Annexe 2

Annexe 2 : « Yours ever », l'histoire de Célesta

Note :Je remercie Akhilleus pour son aide sur cette annexe.

 _« 108 étoiles dans le ciel des ténèbres, l'une d'elles devint comète, après des années d'errance dans le ciel elle revient dans la main de son maître, son nom est l'étoile céleste »_

 _Forge d'Héphaïstos_

Ainsi tu es finalement revenue…

La voix du dieu du feu résonna dans les sombres entrailles du volcan de Théra où il avait élu résidence. Son corps ruisselait de sueur sur sa peau bronzée par le contact quotidien du feu. Il contempla un moment l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, c'était une épée au pommeau d'or toute fraîchement forgée.

Héphaïstos parut s'émouvoir de la beauté de sa création.

Magnifique…

Une voix venue du fond de l'atelier lui répondit.

En effet maître…

Héphaïstos se retourna vers son invitée, il y avait de cela bien longtemps que nul ne l'avait appelé ainsi… En fait personne… jamais… sauf elle… sa création… sa Célesta…

Il se retourna vers elle et s'émerveilla de son apparence parfaite… parfaite oui elle l'était sans aucun doute avec cette peau cuivrée qu'il lui avait donnée et ces cheveux blonds qu'il avait taillés à partir de l'or le plus fin…

Oui Célesta était bien sa plus belle création mais quelque chose en elle le mettait mal à l'aise : ses yeux !

Ces yeux sans pupilles brillant du même vert que les émeraudes, ces yeux ce n'était pas lui qui lui en avait fait don : elle les tenait de naissance…

Es-tu revenue pour te mettre à mon service ?

Non, je suis résolue de ne plus servir !

Héphaïstos se retourna, il saisit son marteau de sa main libre, alors il posa l'épée à peine refroidie sur l'enclume qui avait servi à la concevoir et la brisa d'un seul coup.

Célesta tu es bien la plus indisciplinée de mes créations ! Comment oses-tu venir me déranger alors que je devrais être au procès d'Athéna pour me dire que tu quittes mon service !

Célesta releva les yeux, elle n'avait pas peur de celui qui se disait son créateur car elle savait qu'il n'en était rien ! Elle avait appris qu'elle était une déesse et une déesse n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Même d'un Olympien ! C'était comme ça qu'elle avait toujours vécu : dans la rébellion constante !

J'ai fait un long chemin pour venir jusqu'à vous ! J'ai affronté un dieu plus puissant que moi et j'ai défié les Moires et tout cela pour une seule chose ! Avoir des réponses à mes questions !

Son cosmos s'embrasa et même s'il n'était pas suffisant pour inquiéter sérieusement un Olympien il n'était pas exclu qu'elle parvienne à en surprendre un, surtout si celui-ci n'était pas dans son corps originel…

Héphaïstos fut tenté de reculer devant cette manifestation d'agressivité mais il se rappela qu'il était boiteux et qu'en faisant un pas en arrière il risquait de tomber à la renverse et pire l'humiliation.

Quelle hargne et quelle morgue ! Ce n'est certes pas moi qui te les ai insufflés, Serpentaire !

Je ne suis plus le Serpentaire ! Je ne suis qu'une déesse qui veut connaître ses origines alors… [le cosmos de Célesta s'éteignit et elle s'agenouilla devant Héphaïstos] je vous en prie maître, aidez-moi…

Devant le spectacle de cette vipère courbée devant un boiteux le dieu de la Forge ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

Ah ah ah ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu mettrais genou à terre devant moi de ton plein gré ! Ah ah ah !

Célesta lui jeta un regard noir de colère.

Je… Je me suis humiliée devant vous… Alors répondez-moi ! Qui suis-je ?!

Ah ah ah ! Célesta, si tu veux avoir une réponse pose donc la bonne question ! La question n'est pas d'où tu viens mais quel passé Thanatos, Hypnos et toi avez en commun avec Hadès !

La voix d'Héphaïstos se fit plus profonde.

L'histoire que je vais te conter je la tiens d'Hadès lui-même quand il te confia à moi.

Et par delà la voix d'Héphaïstos ce fut celle de l'empereur des ténèbres que Célesta entendit.

 _Quelques temps (un homme dirait très longtemps) après la guerre contre les Titans_

Hadès

C'était il y a longtemps mais pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier…

Cela faisait-il déjà cent ans que nous l'avions emporté sur les Titans ? Je n'aurais su le dire… Le temps s'écoulait avec une telle monotonie pour moi, surtout depuis que le dieu qui le symbolisait était enfermé dans le Tartare…

Hum… Cronos… mon père cela faisait bien 10 ans qu je n'étais pas descendu voir dans quel état il était… Chaque fois que je lui rendais visite il me paraissait plus vieux et plus fatigué mais peut-être était-ce seulement mon imagination car le temps ne peut vieillir n'est-ce pas ?

Je regardais les étendues herbeuses qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant moi, finalement je préférais largement ce décor à celui du Tartare…

Hum… à cette époque le Tartare était la seule partie visible du monde souterrain : ni Elysion ni le Meikai n'existaient encore et je me disais parfois que le partage de l'univers auquel mes frères cadets s'étaient livrés pendant mon absence était un marché de dupes. J'aurais dû les laisser se faire broyer les os par Atlas tiens !

Je m'assoupis un instant à l'ombre d'un arbre mais un choc me réveilla ! Il s'agissait d'un gamin qui s'était pris dans mes jambes.

Agh ces mômes ils étaient mignons mais quelle plaie ! Depuis la défaite des Titans le monde appartenait aux dieux mais la progéniture des Titans de la seconde voire de la troisième génération et des nymphes avait commencé à peupler la Terre… Un moment j'avais été tenté de les détruire car ils pouvaient représenter un danger potentiel… Mais le dernier des Titans libres, Prométhée, le seul qui était resté neutre pendant la guerre avait pris fait et cause pour eux…

J'aurais pu le détruire facilement mais l'idée de répandre le sang d'un voisin pour ces chétives créatures ne me disait vraiment rien… Je n'ai jamais aimé les combats inutiles, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre après tout… Toujours est-il que Prométhée, pour cette courageuse prise de position fut plus tard apparenté au créateur des hommes… Comme si on pouvait faire des hommes à partir de l'argile… avec du bronze à la rigueur Pfff

Je me relevai un peu et gourmandai sans sévérité cet enfant qui ne savait même pas qui j'étais, je le regardai s'éloigner vers ses camarades avec un sourire amusé quand un détail me frappa !

De cet enfant émanait un cosmos noir… un cosmos macabre ! Non c'était bien plutôt au dessus de lui que ce cosmos se déployait !

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et vis plusieurs rochers en équilibre instable sur une crevasse, l'enfant se trouvait juste en dessous !

Attention !

L'enfant se retourna mais c'était trop tard ! Avant que les rochers ne l'écrasent il se retourna vers moi et je vis son visage déformé par la peur ! Quelle horreur je ne l'oublierai jamais !

Tous ses camarades se précipitèrent vers son corps inanimé, bougeant en tout sens, appelant à l'aide, ne sachant quoi faire…

Leur peine était encore vive quand l'un d'eux se retourna vers moi et me lança :

« Toi ! C'est toi qui l'as tué ! Si tu ne l'avais pas appelé il aurait eu le temps de se mettre hors de portée ! Assassin ! »

« Assassin ! Assassin ! » Et ce cri fut repris par des dizaines de bouches ils m'entourèrent tous me criant des injures, l'un d'eux m'agrippa par le bras et me demanda pourquoi je l'avais appelé.

La réponse me vint évidente…

Parce… Parce que … c'est mon pouvoir… c'est mon pouvoir de voir la mort…

Ils s'écartèrent tous devant moi, la mort avait un caractère sacré et même s'ils ne croyaient sans doute pas mes dires cela les dissuadait de m'agresser.

Le Big Will… la connaissance du Big Will permettait à son détenteur de modeler l'univers à son gré… d'agir sur la matière et sa structure.

Zeus et Poséidon avaient déjà commencé à découvrir le potentiel du Big Will :

le cosmos de Zeus était blanc comme le ciel et quand il se mettait en colère celui-ci se couvrait de nuages…

Celui de Poséidon était bleu comme l'Océan, il lui suffisait de se concentrer et les flots s'écartaient sur son passage, et quand il était en colère c'étaient des véritables cyclones…

Moi, à l'époque ne maîtrisais pas encore totalement le Big Will, j'en avais conçu une certaine honte car mes sœurs elles-mêmes commençaient à le maîtriser, surtout Déméter dont le cosmos était source de vie, Héra elle ne savait qu'attiser les passions, quant à ma dernière sœur, la douce Hestia… je me demandais parfois si elle avait des pouvoirs… Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir elle en avait assurément un : en sa présence je devenais franc et livrais toujours le fond de ma pensée… oui son pouvoir ce devait être cela : susciter la sincérité… à bien y réfléchir c'était un pouvoir redoutable… mais c'était aussi la seule de mes sœurs pour laquelle j'avais de l'affection…

Quant à moi… en ma qualité d'aîné j'aurais dû être le premier à maîtriser le Big Will… au lieu de ça je n'y arrivais point et me couvrais de ridicule ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

J'avais finalement découvert mon pouvoir, un pouvoir macabre ! Celui de voir la mort et de savoir qui allait mourir et quand !

J'ai longtemps parcouru le monde à la recherche d'un être qui puisse me comprendre, qui partage le même pouvoir que moi mais ce fut en vain !

Partout où j'allais, alors que les gens étaient heureux il y en avait toujours un qui allait mourir ! Oh certes pas tout de suite ! Dans trois jours… dans trois ans… dans trois minutes…

Au début je faisais tout pour mettre en garde les personnes qui allaient mourir contre leur destin mais cela ne changeait rien ! La mort arrivait toujours, inéluctablement ! Et à chaque fois on me regardait avec suspicion !

J'ai longtemps cherché un compagnon, quelqu'un qui jouisse des même pouvoirs que moi et en un certain sens j'en ai trouvé quelques uns : quelques mortels fascinés par mon pouvoir me suivirent dans mes pérégrinations. Au début leur présence me distrayait et je leur apprenais à éveiller leur cosmos et à le maîtriser, il y en eut même un ou deux qui atteignirent le 7ème sens à mon contact, comment s'appelaient-ils déjà… Osiris je crois… A la fin ce jeu m'a lassé car je comprenais bien à leurs yeux avides qu'ils n'avaient aucune affection pour moi qui pourtant étais leur maître. Je leur ai ordonné de me quitter et ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait je les y ai forcés. J'ai rarement eu de leurs nouvelles… Tout au plus lors d'un passage en Egypte j'appris qu'Osiris avait été tué et découpé en morceaux par un de mes anciens disciples Seth, plus tard j'appris qu'il s'était éveillé au 8ème sens en mourant, lui qui était fasciné par le cycle de la vie et de la mort…Par la suite je continuai à courir le monde à la recherche d'un guide mais…

Peine perdue, la seule personne qui me comprenait c'était Hestia, la seule avec qui je pouvais être honnête…

A force de voir des gens claquer devant moi j'avais fini par m'y habituer et le contact de la mort m'était devenu si familier que je commençais à plonger dans le cynisme…

J'ai passé ainsi un grand nombre d'années de ma vie, non dans la tristesse mais dans l'indifférence la plus totale, je voyais des morts, et alors ? Du moment que ça ne m'arrivait pas à moi !

Excusez-moi mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi !

Célesta, impatiente comme à son habitude venait d'interrompre Héphaïstos.

J'y viens j'y viens…

Ne chercheriez-vous pas à noyer le poisson ?

Héphaïstos eut un rire dédaigneux.

Tu vois beaucoup d'eau par ici ?

…

Nous sommes d'accord, et maintenant ne m'interromps plus car la suite va beaucoup t'intéresser ! Un jour Hadès se trouvait dans une contrée nordique que l'on atteignait en ce temps là en traversant le pôle nord et qui se nomme aujourd'hui le Canada !

Plaines du Nord

Hadès se promenait dans un continent qu'il appréciait pour ses prairies et ses forêts et qui sera appelé bien plus tard l'Amérique.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'il arpentait la Terre et il avait appris à maîtriser son cosmos et son pouvoir sur la Mort. Parfois il pensait au funeste destin des Titans et il pensait que le règne des dieux avait commencé par un crime : la déposition de leur père qui lui-même avait tué Ouranos le ciel ouvrant ainsi la Terre aux rayons de la Big Will.

L'histoire n'était donc faite que de sang ? Et combien de temps allait-il s'écouler avant que les hommes, pâles avatars des Titans ne se lèvent contre les dieux ?

En réfléchissant à cela son cœur se fit plus sombre et son cosmos plus lugubre, autour de lui les fleurs arrivaient à épanouissement et se fanaient à vitesse accélérée. Il regarda autour de lui le champ de coquelicots auparavant rouges qui s'était teint de noir sous l'effet de son cosmos. La mort anéantissait vraiment tout et il en était le maître !

Mais chez lui ses pulsions morbides étaient contrebalancées par un autre sentiment : la langueur, la mélancolie… Chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa sœur Hestia il avait envie d'être auprès d'elle mais en même temps il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, Poséidon, Zeus… Ses frères cadets qui se croyaient plus puissants que lui ! Plus le temps passait et plus ils devenaient arrogants ces deux-là et l'univers faisait souvent les frais de leurs injustes colères.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à cela car le seul fait d'y réfléchir sérieusement l'ennuyait, après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Posant les yeux sur un grand saule pleureur il s'en approcha et décida de se reposer un moment sous son ombre.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il songea obscurément par delà les ténèbres du sommeil que dans une telle position le premier imbécile venu serait en état de lui trancher la gorge mais peu lui importait ! Le sommeil était pour lui synonyme de régénération.

Des bruits répétés le dérangèrent, il ouvrit les yeux de mauvaise grâce pour assister à un spectacle insolite.

Deux gamins qui avaient l'air d'être frères jumeaux entouraient une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et la pressaient de questions.

Hadès pensa un moment qu'ils allaient se bagarrer, cela était dans leur nature, mais le dialogue qu'il entendit ne manqua pas de le surprendre :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu bien l'embrasser et pas moi ?

Le gamin qui venait de parler avait des cheveux gris pâle et tout indiquait en lui qu'il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau bien que ces yeux brillent de gentillesse.

Car lui ne passe pas son temps à me le demander !

La petite fille avait un physique assez banal avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés pas encore longs mais ses yeux verts pétillants de malice étaient vraiment troublants.

Pfff, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas envie…

Le jeune garçon qui venait de s'exprimer avait des cheveux blonds et bien qu'il ressemblât à son frère comme deux gouttes d'eau il émanait de lui un grand calme particulièrement exceptionnel pour un enfant de son âge.

Un peu dépitée par cette réponse et par le rire moqueur de l'enfant aux cheveux gris pâle la jeune fille se saisit du bras de son stoïque compagnon et le serra très fort contre elle. Celui-ci tenta de simuler l'indifférence mais la coloration croissante de son teint traduisait la tempête d'émotions contradictoires qui déferlaient en lui.

Satisfaite de son effet la jeune fille lui lâcha le bras et regarda alternativement ses deux camarades de jeu.

Vous voulez tous les deux un bisou non ?

Oui oui !

Hum… enfin… peut-être…

Elle partit d'un grand rire amusée par la situation puis se calma un peu.

Je regrette mais c'est impossible !

Ben pourquoi ?

Elle les regarda avec affection.

Depuis que nous sommes tout petits nous avons toujours été ensemble, en fait quand mes parents sont morts pendant l'hiver j'ai eu très peur de me retrouver toute seule mais je vous ai rencontrés, vous deux orphelins errant sur la route et depuis nos chemins ne se sont plus séparés…

Justement tu pourrais nous témoigner ta… gratitude.

Certes…

Elle s'approcha en premier du garçon aux cheveux blonds et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant : « tu es si mûr et si protecteur, tu es comme mon grand frère… »

Elle s'approcha ensuite du garçon aux cheveux gris pâles et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant : « Tu es mon seul compagnon de jeu, je te vois comme mon petit frère… »

Puis après s'être éloignée.

Vous comprenez ? Si j'embrassais l'un de vous c'est comme si je lui disais que je l'aime plus que l'autre… Pourtant nous sommes frères et sœurs et je souhaite que rien ne nous sépare jamais et surtout pas vos sentiments pour moi.

Bien que visiblement ému le garçon aux cheveux gris pâles ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

Mais qui vas-tu embrasser alors ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu nous répètes qu'à ses dix printemps une fille doit avoir connu son premier baiser…

Elle était un peu embarrassée par la question quand elle remarqua la présence derrière eux d'un adulte somnolant à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur.

Pourquoi pas ce monsieur là-bas ?

Mais tu ne le connais pas !

Est-il seulement beau ?

La petite fille s'approcha à pas de loups et arrivée à quelques mètres du dieu des ombres sentit son cœur tressaillir dans sa poitrine.

Avec ses traits réguliers emprunts d'une éternelle jeunesse et ses cheveux noirs de jais le maître de la mort avait de quoi impressionner.

S'avisant qu'il était observé il ouvrit les yeux et ce fut un choc pour les enfants : les yeux si verts d'Hadès passèrent brusquement au bleu de l'acier et l'expression de colère dans son regard était si palpable qu'ils firent un bond en arrière.

Reconnaissant les enfants qu'il avait vu jouer Hadès abandonna sa colère et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur verte habituelle au grand émerveillement des enfants.

Il s'adressa à eux avec un ton plein de bienveillance qui les encouragea à continuer.

Eh bien monsieur… c'est que… notre sœur…

Elle aimerait… elle aimerait…

Ne pourrait-elle me dire elle-même ce qu'elle veut de moi ?

La petite fille tressaillit mais répondit d'un seul trait.

J'aimerais vous embrasser !

Hadès manqua de s'étrangler de surprise, au moins elle était directe ! Mais elle n'avait que 10 ans et jusque là seules Hestia et quelquefois sa mère Rhéa avaient eu droit à ses baisers…

Hum, n'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour recevoir un baiser ?

J'ai dix printemps ! Puis plus bas : c'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la mort de mes parents à cause es rigueurs de l'hiver.

Un homme civilisé aurait répondu qu'il en était navré mais Hadès n'avait pas à montrer d'égards particuliers à une mortelle et qui plus est la mort l'indifférait totalement. Cela dit ce jeu ne l'amusait plus beaucoup et il avait hâte de le conclure

Où dois-je t'embrasser ?

La jeune fille rougit puis finalement ce furent ses deux compagnons qui répondirent à l'unisson : « sur le front !»

Hadès sourit : si jeunes et déjà si jaloux ! Ca augurait bien du plaisir…

Hadès regarda la petite fille, malgré la rougeur de son teint ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat, ils étaient presque aussi brillants que les siens… aussi brillants et troublants que ceux d'Hestia… Rien que pour cela elle méritait bien un baiser, fût-ce sur le front…

Il prit donc délicatement la tête de la jeune fille dans ses mains, écarta délicatement ses mèches blondes puis déposa un suave baiser sur son font.

La petite fille manqua de défaillir sous l'émotion, quant à Hadès il n'était pas loin de faire de même car au moment où il avait embrasé le front de l'enfant il y avait vu une marque familière : une étoile à 5 branches…

Cette marque c'était elle des condamnés… la marque que son cosmos lui permettait de distinguer sur les personnes qui allaient mourir…

Cette marque c'était la marque de la mort ! Et cette jeune fille qu'il venait d'embrasser en pensant à Hestia, il ne lui restait qu vivre…

Hadès pâlit à un tel point que ses vis-à-vis s'en inquiétèrent.

Ca ne va pas monsieur ?

Si si c'est juste que…

Hadès hésita, toute sa vie il avait mis les mortels en garde contre leur destin et finalement il n'avait réussi qu'à gâcher leurs dernières heures…

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois il n'avait pas envie de jouer aux oiseaux de mauvais augure… Il voulait faire abstraction de ses dons et passer quelques heures à se comporter comme un être humain quelconque en compagnie d'enfants merveilleux.

Et il passa toute l'après-midi à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec personne : jouer comme un enfant avec ses compagnons de jeu en se préoccupant seulement du moment présent. En tant qu'adulte il devint bien sûr le principal centre d'intérêt des enfants.

Ceux-ci l'initièrent à toutes sortes de jeux différents comme le chat perché. Evidemment il lui aurait été facile d'écourter ces jeux en utilisant son cosmos pour repérer ses compagnons mais cela aurait gâché son plaisir…

Finalement après une après-midi merveilleuse autant pour les enfants que pour lui il fut le premier à demander grâce.

Levant sa main devant lui il articula en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Arrêtez pitié, je n'ai plus votre énergie débordante !

Evidemment ils ne tinrent aucun compte des paroles du dieu et se jetèrent sur lui, l'assaillant de leurs rires et caresses. Hadès ploya puis s'écroula comme une tour terrassée par les assauts des catapultes.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre par terre et rirent à l'unisson. Leur amusement passé les enfants voulurent en savoir davantage sur leur nouvel ami et l'assaillirent de questions.

Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? D'où venez-vous ? De par delà les montagnes ?

Une question à la fois s'il vous plaît.

Qui êtes-vous alors ?

Qui je suis ? Eh bien je crois que je puis dire que je suis Dieu…

Dieu ?!

Oui je conçois que cela vous étonne mais écoutez plutôt mon histoire…

Et il leur raconta l'histoire de l'univers, depuis le chaos originel jusqu'au meurtre du ciel, Ouranos puis le règne des Titans et enfin celui des dieux. Il leur conta en fait l'histoire de l'univers, la genèse du Big Will mais à ses pouvoirs propres il ne fit aucune allusion.

C'est ainsi que Poséidon règne sur les Océans et Zeus sur les cieux.

Et vous sur quoi régnez-vous ?

Les yeux des enfants brillaient de curiosité, ils se trouvaient peut-être en face d'un des maîtres de l'univers après tout…

Hadès hésita à répondre, jusqu'à maintenant il s'était peu intéressé au monde souterrain qui, à l'époque n'était que la prison des Titans. Et puis il y avait autre chose : il ne voulait pas rompre la magie de cette journée, il ne voulait pas leur apparaître comme un de ces êtres supérieurs que l'on envisage avec crainte…

Moi ? Je ne règne sur rien car je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de mes frères…

Ah ?

La déception se lut dans les yeux des deux garçons et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'esquiver pour aller parler entre eux de cet étrange ami.

Hadès saisit leur déception et en fut peiné mais pouvait-il vraiment leur dire que son pouvoir c'était… la mort ?

Il détourna les yeux avec amertume et se préparait à s'endormir pour noyer sa mélancolie dans le sommeil quand il s'aperçut de la présence de la fillette à ses côtés, elle le regardait intensément de ses yeux verts émeraude.

Hadès lui caressa la joue avec affection.

Toi aussi tu dois me trouver sans intérêt maintenant que tu sais que je ne règne sur rien.

La fillette eut une réaction un peu brusque comme en ont tous les enfants de cet âge.

Au contraire ! Pour moi vous êtes cent fois plus intéressant que vos frères !

Ah bon et pourquoi ?

D'après ce que vous nous en avez dit vos frères sont des tyrans imbus d'eux-mêmes et de leurs pouvoirs, ils ne songent pas à voir le monde, juste à le dominer.

La fillette posa sa tête sur les genoux du dieu des ombres.

Mais vous êtes différent : vous nous avez donnés votre amitié sans rien exiger en retour. Je ne vous connais que depuis quelques heures mais je vous aime déjà… pas comme je les aime eux… bien plutôt comme j'aimerais un père…

La fillette ferma les yeux et les boucles blondes de sa chevelure se répandirent sur les genoux d'Hadès. Celui-ci profondément ému approcha sa main se la chevelure de la fillette et commença à en caresser les boucles blondes. C'était si beau l'innocence de l'enfance… lui ne l'avait jamais connu cet état d'insouciance où l'enfant joue avec ses frères : dès sa naissance son père avait essayé de le tuer et pour survivre il avait été obligé de s'éveiller au 8ème sens, par la suite il était parvenu à ressusciter grâce au 9ème sens le Big Will et il s'était alors jeté à corps perdu dans la guerre contre les Titans, la guerre contre son père…

Non cet état d'insouciance il ne l'avait jamais connu et pourtant il lui semblait le retrouver au contact de ces enfants. Il murmura alors à la fillette ensommeillée.

Quand je te vois, j'ai envie d'y croire à ces sentiments que je n'ai jamais connus : l'amour et l'amitié…

Il se pencha pour donner à la fillette un nouveau baiser sur le front mais une vision horrible le retint : celle de l'étoile à cinq branches, l'étoile annonciatrice de la mort !

Il en éprouva une grande tristesse : pourquoi son bonheur était-il de si courte durée ?

Un cri réveilla la fillette, c'était celui de ses frères qui l'appelaient pour jouer avec eux.

Soeurette, tu viens ?

La fillette releva la tête quittant à regret cette position si confortable puis se tournant vers Hadès.

Vous venez jouer avec nous ?

Hadès avait en tête l'étoile de la mort, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire : cette gamine, sa nouvelle amie n'avait plus qu'une heure à vivre et il ne voulait pas être témoin de sa fin.

Vous m'avez épuisé, je crois que j vais me reposer un peu…

Ce sera pour une autre fois alors !

Oui sans doute…

La fillette lui tourna le dos et s'encourut vers ses frères. Pris d'un remords soudain Hadès l'appela.

ATTENDS !

Qu'y a t il ?

Hadès hésita, la mort était une fatalité, le dernier moment de l'existence… Lui sous prétexte qu'il voyait la mort et qu'il la donnait avait-il le droit de rompre ce cycle ?

Non, rien… c'est juste que tu… tu as… une étoile sur le front…

La fillette porta la main à son front et constatant qu'elle ne portait nulle trace d'encre conclut avec le sourire.

Vous devez vous tromper.

Elle s'éloigna mais avant de se dérober à la vue du dieu elle se retourna pour lui dire avec le sourire.

Mon nom est Elysée.

Elysée… non j'en suis navré mais je ne me trompe pas…

Hadès la regarda s'éloigner avec amertume. Les êtres humains avaient une vie si courte mais elle était tellement remplie…

Il s'endormit pour de longues heures.

Il fut réveillé par des cris. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait déjà que la petite fille était morte car il avait senti sa mort approcher. Il savait qu'elle tomberait dans cette crevasse. Les enfants vinrent lui demander de l'aide, il les suivit mais il savait que c'était inutile.

En regardant le cadavre de cet enfant, il fut saisi d'effroi. Elysée était morte mais il voyait, il voyait son âme hors de son corps qui pleurait. Elle tournait en hurlant autour de son cadavre. Une âme vide privée de son enveloppe. Il regarda les deux jeunes enfants qui regardaient le corps de leur petite camarade sans vie mais eux ne voyaient rien. Il descendit et appela l'âme mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

Il se plaça devant elle mais elle passait au travers de son corps. Il décida de remonter ce corps sans vie et l'âme de la petite suivit son corps.

IL comprit alors obscurément qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser pleinement son pouvoir car il comprenait maintenant ce qu'était la mort pour les hommes. Il comprit que les morts attendaient de réintégrer leurs corps mais dès que leurs cadavres étaient pourris, dévorés par les corbeaux, ils perdaient tout espoir de vie et erraient sur la surface de la terre pleurant leur vie perdue.

Il était le seul à voir, le seul à savoir...

Il se retourna vers les deux garçons en pleurs. Il comprit que leur peine était infinie et que jamais ils ne se consoleraient d'avoir perdu leur sœur.

Une idée lui vint alors et tenant toujours le corps de la fillette dans ses bras leur ordonna de le suivre.

Il les emmena dans le lieu le plus inaccessible de la planète : le Tartare où croupissaient les Titans.

Les deux garçons hésitaient.

Vous… vous n'allez quand même pas vous débarrasser de son corps ici ?

Bien sûr que non ! Cet endroit est réservé aux vaincus ! Le monde que je vais créer sera un monde de lumière.

Puis se retournant vers la jeune fille.

Oui un monde de lumière, un pays enchanté. Elysée même si ton corps de chair disparaît parce que je n'aurai pas été capable de le protéger ton âme est assurée de vivre éternellement, tu seras la reine d'un pays enchanté où tu mèneras une existence sans absolument aucun problème.

Sans aucun problème ? Dirent les garçons avec surprise.

Oui car cette existence ne sera plus soumise à cette incessante tourmente des émotions qu'on appelle la vie. Elysée, tu vas perdre tout souvenir de ta vie passée et ton avenir ne sera que bonheur. Je te dois bien ça à toi petite fille qui éveilla en moi ces sentiments inconnus…

Le cosmos d'Hadès augmenta de façon effrayante faisant trembler les planètes du système solaire, dérangeant les dieux dans leurs demeures célestes, s'élevant bien au-dessus de celui de Poséidon ou de Zeus.

Devant Hadès et les garçons se forma un champ de fleurs baigné de la douce lumière du soleil. Où qu'ils portent leur regard tout n'était que beauté et harmonie. Certes les temples imposants n'avaient pas encore été élevés mais il planait dans l'atmosphère un parfum de magie, d'insouciance… car ce monde était le reflet de la partie la plus lumineuse de l'âme du seigneur des ombres. A ce moment toutes les âmes défuntes qui erraient sur la planète en pleurant après leurs corps se figèrent. Elles avaient enfin rencontré leur maître ! Elles avaient enfin un endroit où aller, elle se dirigèrent alors toutes vers une pente rocheuse qui menait à ce que l'on appela plus tard le Meikai, cette pente était le Seikishiki.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda un des garçons, celui aux cheveux gris pâle.

Nous ne sommes plus sur Terre, nous sommes dans une autre dimension qui est séparée du reste du monde par le fleuve Styx qui rejette tout ce qui n'est pas divin…

Le reste du monde ?

Je parle du reste de l'Enfer… Il ne doit pas seulement exister un paradis pour les êtres bons, il doit aussi y avoir un Enfer pour les méchants ! Le lieu où nous nous trouvons s'appelle Elision car Elysée en est la reine. Celui que je vais construire portera pour nom le Meikai, il sera composé de neuf prisons.

Hadès s'apprêtait à partir quand il se rappela de la présence des deux garçons.

Mais j'y pense, comme vous êtes les premiers à pouvoir observer ce monde vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, je vous l'accorderai.

Pouvons-nous rester avec Elysée ?

Je regrette mais cela est impossible car vous n'appartenez pas au même monde et parce qu'elle a perdu la mémoire.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris pâles s'insurgea.

Mais je ne veux plus de cette peine qui étreint mon cœur ! Je veux que cela s'arrête !

Je regrette mais la souffrance fait partie de la vie… Veux-tu que je prenne ta vie ici même ?

Il ne s'agit pas de cela… je ne veux pas renoncer à la vie… je ne veux renoncer qu'à l'amour…

Hadès fut surpris.

L'amour ? Pour expurger ce sentiment de ton cœur il faudrait que je le connaisse et ce n'est pas le cas… mais je peux effacer ta mémoire… je peux effacer ta peine…

Oui c'est ce que je désire !

Hadès se retourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Et qu'en est-il de toi ?

Nous sommes frères et jumeaux, je me dois de suivre mon frère quels que soient ses choix.

Qu'il en soit ainsi mais je n'effacerai pas ta mémoire puisque tu ne souhaites pas renoncer à la souffrance. Agenouillez-vous.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, dans la main d'Hadès apparut une épée aux inscriptions runiques inquiétantes.

Cette épée est l'épée des illusions, grâce à elle je vais lier vos destins au mien.

Hadès s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux gris pâle. Il posa la pointe de l'épée des illusions sur son front et dit les paroles sacrées en même temps qu'il traçait une étoile à cinq branches sur le front du garçon.

Parce que tu as souhaité ne plus connaître la tristesse j'efface les souvenirs de ta mémoire, parce que tu es fougue et emportement comme le torrent qui détruit tout tu seras désormais Thanatos, le dieu qui commande à la mort.

Au moment où le signe étoilé fut achevé par l'épée « Thanatos » rouvrit les yeux, ils n'avaient maintenant plus de pupilles et brillaient d'un éclat argenté comme ses cheveux.

Hadès s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il posa la pointe de l'épée des illusions sur son front et dit les paroles sacrées en même temps qu'il traçait une étoile à cinq branches sur le front du garçon.

Parce que tu as souhaité accompagner ton frère de ton plein gré je n'efface pas tes souvenirs mais donne à ton cœur la force nécessaire pour qu'il ne soit pas injustement blessé. Parce que tu es calme et modération et n'aime pas la destruction et la brutalité tu seras désormais Hypnos le dieu qui commande au sommeil.

Au moment où le signe étoilé fut achevé par l'épée « Hypnos » rouvrit les yeux, ils n'avaient maintenant plus de pupilles et brillaient d'un éclat d'or comme ses cheveux.

Hadès fit mine de s'éloigner mais les frères maintenant dissemblables mais plus que jamais unis l'interpellèrent.

Que veut dire ce signe étoilé ?

Hadès ne se retourna pas.

Cette étoile à cinq branches est l'étoile annonciatrice de la mort, je la vois apparaître sur le front des gens qui vont mourir mais pour vous c'est différent… elle signifie que vous n'appartenez ni complètement au monde des vivants ni à celui des morts. Elle est le symbole de notre affiliation, elle signifie : « Yours ever » « A toi pour toujours »

Ainsi c'est donc ça… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaître Thanatos… Hypnos, lui et moi sommes frères et sœurs de laie…

Célesta avait parlé d'une voix triste où perçait la mélancolie, ainsi elle avait été humaine, elle avait connu le bonheur en compagnie de ses frères de laie… Et le jour où elle avait rencontré Hadès, à peine quelques heures après qu'il lui ait témoigné son affection… sa vie avait pris fin !

Voilà ce qu'elle avait gagné à vouloir un baiser de la part de celui qui domine la mort : la mort pour elle et la mort des sentiments pour ses frères.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous deux des dieux et ne se souvenaient plus d'elle ou ne voulaient plus s'en souvenir dans le cas d'Hypnos…

Qu'avait-elle gagné à connaître la vérité au fond ? Pas grand chose sinon répandre un peu plus de larmes dans son cœur déjà triste…

Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que tout s'était fini comme cela car elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été Elysée avant que le dieu du feu ne le lui révèle, il y avait forcément autre chose… qui devait expliquer comment elle était devenue Célesta… comment elle était devenue le serpentaire !

Maître…

Héphaïstos l'arrêta d'un geste.

Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Tu veux savoir comment tu es devenue une déesse n'est-ce pas ? Et tu veux aussi savoir pourquoi tu t'appelles Célesta ?

Oui c'est bien cela !

Le dieu du feu boitilla un peu jusqu'à son enclume. Il souleva un linge qui recouvrait un buste taillé dans l'or le plus fin.

Le linge tomba à terre rendant visible un buste à l'effigie de…

Mais c'est mon visage !

Célesta avait sursauté en reconnaissant ses propres traits gravés dans l'or.

Héphaïstos prit une voix lasse.

Je me sentais si seul… des millénaires d'existence et si peu d'années de bonheur… tant d'années de solitude…

Vous… vous voulez dire que ?

Oui Célesta. Tu as compris, quand l'empereur Hadès est venu me voir ici pour m'ordonner de te construire un nouveau corps je n'ai pas pensé à cette petite fille qu'il me demandait de ramener à la vie car son corps n'existait plus… j'ai pensé à moi-même… moi qui voulais une compagne.

Héphaïstos s'interrompit, il avait honte d'avoir voulu profiter de l'innocence de celle qui se tenait devant lui et qui était à l'époque une enfant.

Célesta aurait voulu avoir un geste d'affection envers ce dieu solitaire mais quelque part elle avait peur que son geste ne soit pris et pour de la pitié et d'autre part elle sentait confusément que le seul dieu auquel elle devait fidélité et affection, hormis ses frères, c'était Hadès… lui qui n'avait pas voulu gâcher les dernières heures de sa jeune vie en lui révélant son funeste destin.

Conscient que le silence devenait pesant et qu'il n'était pas question de lui le dieu du feu reprit.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi Hadès m'a demandé de te fabriquer un nouveau corps alors écoute-moi, écoute-moi pour la dernière fois avant de décider si tu écouteras dorénavant les paroles de Dieu. La réponse est : parce que tu voulais dévorer la vie !

Pourquoi Elysée ?

Hadès se tenait devant elle, entouré par les champs fleuris d'Elision, lui demandant pourquoi elle voulait quitter ce paradis, ce royaume dont elle était la reine.

Pourquoi veux-tu retourner sur Terre ?

L'enfant qui se tenait en face de lui et qui portait le doux nom d'Elysée trouva la force de répondre.

Parce que j'aime la vie !

La vie ? Mais ne vis-tu pas ici ? Elision n'est-il pas un royaume enchanté ? Ne mènes-tu pas une existence sans aucun problème ?

La vie ce n'est pas ça ! La vie c'est la découverte ! La tourmente des émotions, l'imprévu ! En ce paradis où vivent les bienheureux j'ai l'impression de toujours revivre la même scène avec les mêmes acteurs ! Ici le désordre et les émotions sont proscrits car ils brisent l'harmonie ! Ce qui est proscrit ici c'est la vie ! Je ne suis pas une déesse, je ne suis pas faite pour vivre ici !

Hadès ne sembla pas troublé par ces paroles, il avait oublié depuis longtemps les sentiments humains ou plutôt il avait cessé d'y croire. Il n'était plus le jeune dieu parti à la découverte du monde qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance. Il n'était plus que le maître de la mort atteint lui-même par une autre sorte de mort : celle des sentiments !

Cela le chagrinait de perdre cette enfant pour laquelle il avait de l'affection, il se plaisait à la regarder s'ébattre en Elision comme on regarde un oiseau en cage…

Tu veux donc revenir sur Terre ?

Oui !

Je regrette mais cela est impossible. La vie et la mort obéissent à un cycle et tu as passé sur Terre le temps que tu devais. Cependant…

Oui !

Il existe peut-être une solution.

Laquelle ?

Que tu entres à mon service.

Hadès s'interrompit puis reprit.

Ainsi tu disposeras à nouveau d'un corps et tu pourras revivre. Es-tu d'accord ?

Elysée répondit avec la naïveté de l'enfant qu'elle était toujours car ce n'est pas en vivant à Elision qu'on perdait son innocence !

Oui bien sûr !

Hadès tira l'épée des illusions de son fourreau.

Ecoute mes paroles !

Un long discours suivit et à chacune des paroles d'Hadès Elysée sentait son corps vibrer tandis que la vie l'emplissait de nouveau.

Que ton nom ne soit plus !

Que mon nom ne soit plus…

A partir d'aujourd'hui j'efface de ta mémoire le souvenir de tes frères.

En ce jour j'oublie mes frères.

…

Le rituel se termina ainsi.

Ton nom est désormais Célesta car tu es la première des étoiles célestes !

Je suis la première des étoiles célestes et mon nom est Célesta…

Ton étoile est celle de la domination car comme tous les hommes tu veux dominer la vie comme la mort.

Mon étoile est celle de la domination…

Hadès approcha deux serpents en forme de bracelets des bras de Célesta.

Ces serpents ornaient autrefois le Caducée que portait Esculape. Il s'en servait pour guérir des maladies et même pour guérir de la mort… Ces serpents que j'ai arrachés du Caducée je te les donne mais tu ne devras t'en servir que pour donner la mort car je suis le seul à pouvoir rendre la vie, même de façon éphémère.

Les serpents s'enroulèrent autour des bras de Célesta. Elle sentit alors une énergie nouvelle déferler en elle puis tenta de prendre la route de la Terre. Hadès l'arrêta d'un geste.

Ton corps n'existe plus Célesta, rappelle-t-en ! C'est pourquoi je vais demander à Héphaïstos de t'en donner un autre. Ce corps sera celui d'une déesse car tu es destinée à me servir pour l'éternité Célesta du Serpentaire de l'étoile céleste de la domination !

Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Rien je t'ai permis de revenir à la vie dans ce corps que tu occupes. Puis pendant des siècles tu as servi Hadès en tant que serpentaire, t'enroulant autour des mains des condamnés jusqu'au jour où…

Jusqu'au jour où par la faute de Sisyphe j'ai mordu la main de mon maître…

Tu as fait plus que le mordre ! Tu l'as blessé !

Célesta baissa la tête, gênée.

Mais je croyais que le Serpentaire n'était qu'un animal mécanique !

Dans les temps mythiques les dieux aimaient à donner à leurs serviteurs des formes animales, cela les rendait plus terrifiant pour les humains. Toujours est-il qu'après cette blessure que tu lui as faite Hadès t'a exilé dans le Tartare et affecté à la garde des Titans…

Et j'ai ruminé ma haine contre lui pendant tant de siècles…

Un nouveau silence suivit que Célesta rompit.

Que dois-je faire maître ? Je sais maintenant que je suis une étoile céleste même si en tant que déesse je ne fais pas partie des 108 spectres mais sa majesté Hadès m'a reniée et mes frères oubliée, que dois-je faire ?

Ton destin est inscrit sur ton front.

Héphaïstos concentra son cosmos et porta son index sur le front de Célesta, une étoile à 5 branches y apparut.

L'étoile annonciatrice de la mort… ce signe est celui d'Hadès et tu sais ce qu'il signifie…

Oui, tout comme Hypnos et Thanatos, tout comme Shun qui était son enveloppe charnelle… cette étoile signifie « yours ever ». Quoique je fasse je lui appartiendrai toujours de mon devoir est de le servir avec dévotion et amour jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Célesta, toujours aussi magnifique sortit du volcan de Théra. Avant de prendre son envol pour reprendre la place que son maître lui avait assignée elle dédia un dernier adieu à Héphaïstos.

Merci seigneur. Grâce à vous je comprends ce que mon cœur me dit. Je vais pouvoir retrouver mes frères et surtout je pourrai recommencer à servir sa majesté jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardonne.

Célesta prit son envol et sa silhouette ne tarda pas à disparaître aux yeux du dieu le plus humain des Olympiens.

Celui-ci essuya une larme en voyant s'éloigner sa plus belle création.

Hadès… sais-tu seulement combien tu es chanceux d'avoir des enfants aussi aimants ? Comment peux-tu avoir oublié l'amour alors qu'ils en ont tant pour toi ? Pfff Pauvre imbécile ! Je n'en dirai rein aux autres olympiens, de toute façon ils ne m'écouteraient pas, mais il est maintenant temps que je me rende au procès d'Athéna.


End file.
